Kokoro no Naka
by Kiirar
Summary: While Yugi and Yami deal with freeloaders in the Puzzle, Marik steps up his quest for total power with his unwilling hikari as the attack dog. As plans play out, two reluctant souls find themselves dueling in seduction for their own individual gain. (Yaoi
1. Chapter I: Cruel Destiny

****

Kokoro no Naka

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea for Yu-Gi-Oh! But, I do own Malik, Ryou, Seto, Jounouchi, Bakura, Yami and Duke. I also own one of the outlying islands of Japan and Hawaii. Oh, and I also own a spotted, flying camel. ^)^

Notes: Welcome to the random world of insanity. [points down] There's a small list of "niceties" down there that you may want to review before continuing. If one, a few, or all of them offend you in any way and you proceed to read at any rate, _please_ don't gripe about it. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Unintelligent flames will be laughed uproariously at.

Warning: Violence, bloodshed, language, and yaoi

Pairings: Seto/Joey, Bakura/Yami, one sided Marik/Malik, Malik/Ryou

Summary: "While Yugi and Yami deal with freeloaders in the Puzzle, Marik steps up his quest for total power with his unwilling hikari as the attack dog. As plans play out, two reluctant souls find themselves dueling in seduction for their own individual gain. (Yaoi)."

Who's who: 

Ryou: Hikari - Bakura: Yami

Malik: Hikari - Marik: Yami

Yugi: Hikari - Yami:... Need I explain?

Communications:

****

blah= telepathy_ - blah_= personal thought

/blah/= Yugi to Yami - //blah//= Yami to Yugi

(blah)= Ryou to Bakura - ((blah))= Bakura to Ryou

[blah]= Malik to Marik - [[blah]]= Marik to Malik

And, before I close this long-winded opening, the review button is in the lower, left-hand corner of your window. Press it at any time! ^)^ If you have any questions or comments, e-mail me at Tamer_ofthe_Dragons@yahoo.com.

Also, when you're done here, go over to Evaru's profile and Trei's as well. They're both awesome writers and well worth the read. Arigatou minna!

-Kiirar

*******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter One:

Cruel Destiny

Clouds the color of tarnished silver hung low in the sky that day, accompanying a dismal sheen of light rain that would make it seem like the heavens were crying along side those who had gathered around a freshly dug grave to say their final farewells. 

Sobs and hushed words of comfort floated through the cemetery's misty air as the closest friends and father of the dearly departed Ryou Bakura lamented their loss. For the youth's father, it was a crushing blow to his already shattered heart, having lost his wife and only daughter previous to this tragedy. For his friends, Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardener, it was another reason to keep fighting against the evil that had claimed Ryou's short-lived life.

Only those four knew of the soft-spoken Brit's true demise. They had said, each looking as guilty as the other, that Ryou had been murdered by a deranged madman during the grand Battle City tournament. This lie wasn't that far from the truth, in reality. Malik Ishtar, a fellow participant of the tournament and holder of the Millennium Rod, had been terrorizing the small knot of friends, claiming to be after the Spirit of the Puzzle.

He had come close to killing each and every one of them, albeit Tristan, but had never followed through on any of the threats. This fact alone had made everyone feel a tad bit more secure when Malik had challenged Ryou to a duel for the teenager's Millennium Ring. Unfortunately, the pair had conducted their affairs in the Shadow Realm, leaving the others clueless and helpless. Time crawled by and eventually the haze cleared.

The sight that greeted them wasn't a pleasant one by any stretch of the imagination. Malik was no where to be found and Ryou was lying, unmoving, in a cooled puddle of his own blood. Under any other circumstance, they would have held up hope that the snowy haired Brit was still clinging to life.

But, they had learned long ago that when it came to the ages old power struggle surrounding the Millennium items, anyone caught in the crossfire was as good as dead eventually. Still, it didn't lessen the shock of losing the always-helpful sixteen-year-old.

So now, they stood in a tight knot with the shared knowledge that someday, whether it be sooner or later, Ryou's fate would be their own.

"Thank you, kids, for being here," Aaron Bakura whispered, trying to tear his eyes from the handsomely designed tombstone that lie before him.

Yugi nodded, being the only one present with at least half a voice. "He was a good person and I know he's gone on to a happy afterlife."

A baritone chuckle tickled the back of the small teenager's mind, reminding him of the presence of his darker half, Yami. //You've been listening to me too much, aibou.// 

Yugi smiled, appreciating that the former Pharaoh was trying to lift his spirits. But, Ryou's death had struck a definite chord deep within the spiky haired youth; a painful reminder that despite the Spirits that guarded them, the holders of the Millennium items were anything but immortal. 

"It looks like it's going to start raining heavily," Aaron pointed out, his tone as dismal as the weather. He turned bloodshot, chocolate eyes on the teenagers surrounding him. "I don't want you to get sick."

"We're fine," Tea replied softly.

"No, no. Please, go home. I promise I'll be fine."

"Can we at least see you home?" Yugi offered, truly worried about the heart broken man. 

Aaron gave a weak smile of reassurance. "I'm just going to be here a while longer before I take my leave. I don't want you getting caught in the rain."

"If you're sure," Joey piped up, his voice devoid of its usual, hyperactive spark. "We do 'ave a long walk back home, guys."

Yugi, Tristan, and Tea reluctantly agreed, each placing a rose on Ryou's tombstone before slowly leaving the neatly kept graveyard.

* * * *

Standing by a gracefully sweeping willow tree, keen lilac eyes watched the small group surrounding a fresh grave site disband, a scowl of discontent set upon a handsomely tanned face. Gripped loosely in one hand was the Millennium Rod, originator of the heart breaking scene that played out in the damp cemetery while the other hand was fastened securely to the Ring that once lay around the neck of Ryou Bakura. The enchanting eyes, lined dramatically in the Egyptian fashion, closed for a second.

It was never supposed to go this far. The leader of the Rare Hunters, Malik Ishtar, had never meant for anyone, save the Pharaoh, to die in his quest for ultimate power. Of course, in his struggle to reach the top, people had fallen under his sword. But, while it was his body and his weapon that had extinguished so many a life, it was never _him_ that really committed the sin.

No, those senseless murders had been the doing of his insufferable dark side, named Marik for lack of any other name. The deranged guardian of the Rod believed highly in acceptable losses and proved repeatedly that he would go to any length to obtain what he wanted.

But never before had those killings been so downright cold-blooded. Marik seemed to keep his own twisted code of honor, murdering anyone that crossed him or tried to touch what was his. That he had struck down someone as completely innocent as Ryou was a sign to Malik that his dark side was becoming more agitated with the constant set backs in his plans and was pulling out all the stops.

Malik sighed and took his leave from the depressing graveyard, trudging over the wet grass with an ever-darkening scowl. He was growing frustrated with the sudden resurgence of his supposedly dead conscience, trying to figure out why Ryou's murder weighed so heavy on his iced over heart. _It's because you know he was just an innocent bystander and you did nothing to stop it._

But, there was something else that tugged at the Egyptian's emotions, something more profound that he didn't want to admit.

[[Stop your whining.]]

The command, spoken in a harsh, dark rasp, sent an involuntary shutter though Malik. [I wouldn't _be_ "whining" if I didn't have to question my sanity all the time.] He knew the words were brazen and would earn him a sound thrashing, but the Egyptian was fast growing tired of Marik's scare tactics.

[[Are you questioning my judgement, little one?]] Marik sneered.

The flaxen-haired youth sighed, trying in vain to pick up the pieces of his shattering patience. [Yes, yami, I am. Why in the hell did you just kill the kid?]

A cold laugh echoed through Malik's mind. [[It wasn't the child, dear hikari. It was what controlled the child that I sought to destroy. Unfortunately, he was just a victim of circumstance.]]

Something in Marik's completely flippant tone fanned the flame of hate that fluttered deep within Malik's soul. [Oh, so killing two innocent people makes it okay?] Suddenly, steel claws fastened around the seventeen-year-old's mind, yanking him away from his body and into the twisted corridors of his shared mind. Before he could regain his bearings, a fist connected with his face.

"That tomb robber was the farthest thing from innocent," Marik snarled, his dark lilac eyes dancing with a murderous light. "If I didn't destroy him, he would have destroyed me. That thing and his little albino pet had to die."

Malik matched his dark side's glare, the insult hurled at Ryou making his stomach twist. "I highly doubt that would have happened. We had Ra on our side! _Of course_ we were going to win! There was no way in hell we wouldn't have!"

Marik feigned another blow at his light, smirking when he jerked back. "There is no 'we', hikari. The god cards are _mine_. The Millennium items are _mine._" This time, Marik's fist made solid contact with Malik's face, driving the stunned Egyptian into a wall. "This body is _mine_."

Malik growled, a hand over his quickly bruising cheek. "Then what in the hell am I?" The seventeen-year-old's bravado was failing beautifully with the realization that Marik had the Rod in hand.

The sadistic Spirit advanced, drawing the hidden dagger in his precious artifact. A catty smile danced on his lips and his eyes narrowed, an expression that spelled death for many in the Egyptian's existence. "You are _nothing_." Marik grabbed Malik's collar-adorned throat, dragging the deceptively sharp dagger over the flawless skin of his light's shoulder.

Malik tried to lash out, only to find that he couldn't move his body. "You coward," the blond growled, his gaze darker then the shadows that clung to his soul room. He knew that Marik was using the possession powers of the Rod to keep him in place. He always did.

The ancient Egyptian only smirked and removed the collar from his counterpart's throat. He admired the smooth, silky skin, absently tracing his dagger lightly over the outline of his hand.

Malik fought back a shutter of revulsion and a vile curse. He had walked this tightrope many times before and knew that if he kept quiet, he would escape with his life.

Marik 'tsked'. "Such beauty... Nothing but pure perfection." He removed his hand from Malik's throat, instead using his Shadow magic to hold the teenager in place. "How can something as useless as you be so glorious?"

Malik felt bile rising in the back of his throat. Just being looked at by his dark side made him feel dirty. Again, another game of Marik's. He knew full well his light abhorred every fiber of his being and toyed with him accordingly. "Get away from me, you demon." 

Marik seemed to ignore the fear-racked command, instead planting feather light kisses over Malik's neck. He smirked against the warm mocha flesh and suddenly raked the Rod's dagger across it, drawing a line deep enough to scar, but not kill.

Malik bit his tongue, trying not to show fear or pain. He could feel Marik's anger tightening around him like a hangman's noose.

"You don't command me, child! I command you! I _own_ you! Your mind, your body, your very soul are mine to do with as I please!" Marik made another slash across his light's chest. "I am your only friend and your greatest enemy, Malik." He made a cut on Malik's neck to match the other one, leaning forward so he was nose-to-nose with the trembling Egyptian. "I am the only reason you still curse this earth with your existence."

Marik sealed his threat with a forceful kiss. "Remember that you are nothing. Just another pathetic moral that can be stripped of his overrated life at a second's notice."

Malik nodded dimly, hate and fear etched into his features. "I'll keep that in mind," he grated out. _Ra, please let this be the end._

Marik growled predatorily and grabbed his light again by the neck and drug him to the corridor leading to his consciousness without another word.

Malik gratefully stumbled back into his body, feeling the cold grass underneath him and freezing cold rain hitting him from above. The seventeen-year-old moaned softly, a hand reaching around to take his collar off. When it hit the ground, he could see the smears of deep crimson that lay on the golden surface. The Egyptian rolled onto his back, letting the rain soak him completely. His injuries, deeper then anticipated, throbbed, but Malik could care less.

He was just thankful that he had once more escaped his dark side's grasp with his life.

* * * *

By the time Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi had made it back to the Turtle Game Shop, they strongly resembled four depressed, drowned rats. Not caring that they were shivering and wet, the quartet flopped onto their choice of furniture bonelessly. A few seconds later, Yami's phantasmal form joined them. 

Silence reigned supreme amongst the group until Yugi asked, "Anyone want something to drink?"

Joey and Tristan nodded numbly, requesting hot coca, and Tea just sighed.

Yugi shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled out into the kitchen, silently accompanied by Yami. He set about making the drinks, trying not to cry.

"Are you going to be all right, hikari?" the once Pharaoh asked gently, slanted amethyst eyes shining with concern and unshed tears.

"Yeah. I will be." Yugi turned to give his dark side a tiny smile. He saw the grief etched into Yami's usually stoic features. "What about you?"

The spike haired Spirit shrugged. "We'll all recover from this," he replied softly. His eyes closed briefly, trying to damn up the emotions threatening to drag him under. "If you need me, I'll be in the Puzzle."

"Oh... Okay."

Once in the safety of his ancient artifact, Yami sat down heavily, drawing his knees to his chest. He set up barriers he knew his protective light couldn't break through, setting his arms on his knees. The Egyptian sighed, thin tears trailing down his cheeks.

Ryou's death had crushed Yami completely. Not only had he grown attached to the gentle mannered hikari, but he had, like it or not, been in love with the youth's unhinged dark side, Bakura. Of all the memories the Pharaoh retained, the scant ones of his times with the tomb robber in Egypt were the brightest. 

He had plans to amend whatever rift there was between himself and Bakura, try to rebuild what they once possessed. But, with Ryou's passing, all hopes of doing so died with him. Undoubtedly, this was the worst punishment for the monarch, bar none.

Yami sighed, wiping his eyes against his jacket sleeve. Amethyst eyes roamed around the deserted room filled with innumerable, deadly traps, suddenly narrowing. One particular trap, so blatantly obvious someone could miss it looked like it had been sprung and sloppily reset. _What in the hell...?_

The Pharaoh got to his feet, venturing toward the trap. He circled the area of bricks, a look of confusion splintering the mask of grief. _Who could have entered my soul room without me or Yugi knowing?_ He examined the hastily reset trap. _Whoever it was certainly didn't expect me to find their mistake._

The bricks, which were supposed to be ever so slightly spaced from one another and set horizontally, was now extremely close together and placed vertically. Yami almost had to laugh at the idiocy of the mistake. It didn't worry him that someone had been in his soul room, figuring that Yugi had ventured in as he did so many times before and tried to cover up his tracks.

__

I should really warn him not to go in here though. He could get hurt one day. Yami sighed and pulled the bricks up, putting them back in their place with all the care of someone handling spun glass. As the ancient Egyptian set the last brick in place though, he heard a strange sound reminiscent of growling.

__

What now? Yami climbed to his feet, and stripped his jacket off, leaving it lying over the trap he had just reassembled. He heard the sound again, followed by muted mumbling. _Now_ the former monarch was worried. As he ventured into the deeper parts of his mind, the sound increased in decibel. "Who's there?" he called out.

Only a slight echo and another growl answered him. Yami continued forward, noting that it was getting increasingly darker as he went. _This isn't right. I know my soul room is riddled with traps, but it's never this shadowed._ He continued the trek forward, following the noise until it led him to the one room filled with ancient Duel Monster carvings.

The growling and mumbling were at it's loudest in the pitch-black corridor and the softer sound of even breathing joined it. Yami passed the carving the Dark Magician, wondering if his mind was as safe as he thought when he was presented with no resistance.

"M'wanta cream...puff..." The completely ridiculous statement was followed by another growl, that by now, Yami had identified as snoring.

The guardian of the Puzzle raised a thin eyebrow, biting back a chuckle. Whoever was in his soul room obviously didn't intend on being caught by him either. He ventured past the carvings the Mystical Elf and Red-Eyes Black Dragon, not missing a small, yet dim light shining in the darkness ahead. Yami picked up his pace, being careful to avoid his own traps as he came to the carving of the Lady of Faith. The small light peeked from the edges of the stone and a pair of black sneakers stuck out from the right side.

Yami crossed his arms, trying to figure out how he should feel about the whole situation. Fortunately for whoever had intruded upon the former Pharaoh's soul room, he was more amused then anything. Yami silenced his mirth for the time being and stepped over the sneaker-covered feet.

Suddenly, the Spirit's amusement dropped away as he got the largest shock of his afterlife.


	2. Chapter II: Two's Company, Three's a Cro...

****

Chapter Two:

Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

"DEAR RA!" Yami stumbled backwards, into the tablet behind him. His mind reeled in shock and had he been living, his heart would have been pounding out of his chest. His impossibly wide eyes darted over the sleeping forms before him, clawing for some viable explanation.

"Gimmie dat...puff..."

"...Heh." Yami's lips quirked up in sort of half smile. He sat down in the cold stone, running trembling fingers through his wiry bangs. _What in the hell is going on here?!_ The former Pharaoh leaned forward and tapped the sneaker-clad foot, yelping when it proved to be solid.

Slowly, the one intruder that had been mumbling about cream puffs stirred awake, deeply hued eyes instantly snapping over to Yami. "HOLY HELL!" His voice, an octave lower than Yami's and slightly raspy, seemed to snap the Pharaoh back to reality.

"What in the hell are you doing here?!"

"I would ask you the same thing!"

The intruder carefully set his still soundly sleeping counterpart on the stone and got up. "Let's take this elsewhere." Without giving Yami a chance to respond, he grabbed the Spirit by the collar and drug him back toward the main area of the twisted soul room, somehow missing every trap along the way.

"Gah! Would you let me go?" Yami growled, finally having the sense to undo the buckle. Once freed, he glared harshly at his extremely unexpected company.

The intruder, possessing slanted, deep chocolate eyes and a shock of hair whiter than the purest winter snow, crossed his arms. "How did you find us?"

Yami sighed. "Between the snoring, sleep talking, and messily replaced traps, it was easy." A half smile drew a corner of the Pharaoh's mouth up. "You're getting sloppy in your old age, tomb robber."

Bakura scowled at his age-old nemesis. "That was all Ryou, not me." The ancient thief narrowed his eyes at Yami, noticing that he was trying not to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing whatsoever," the Puzzle guardian replied. "It's just not every day that I find to dead people hiding in my soul room."

"And you find our situation funny?" Bakura all but growled. The last few weeks had done wonders on the Egyptian's already nonexistent temper and to have the Pharaoh snickering at him was grating on the last shred of his patience.

Yami shook his head. "It's the farthest thing from funny, I know." He resisted the urge to pounce on the highly unstable Ring Spirit, knowing that would end him up in the fight of his afterlife. That in mind, he contented himself to know that Bakura was safe... _Wait. How did he get in here?_ "Tomb robber, how did you and your hikari get into my soul room?"

Bakura smirked, his temper settling down some. Nothing, besides thieving maybe, pleased the Egyptian quite like having the upper hand over the spike haired Pharaoh. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, I would like very much to know," Yami replied firmly, trying to keep up the typical, cold facade he always wore. "Otherwise, I'm going to have to send you to the Shadow Realm."

Bakura feigned a yawn. "I've heard that threat before."

"And I've followed through on it every single time."

"And every time I've escaped."

"And-" Yami closed his mouth, seeing the other Spirit's point. "Still, you're in my soul room in my Millennium item. I would like to know how you got here."

"Yami?"

"Yes?" both Spirits replied, sheerly out of habit. They glared at each other.

The soft shuffle of footsteps was preceded by Ryou's sleepy form. His chocolate eyes, much lighter and softer than his counterpart's, studied the scene before him with a sigh. "Konnichiwa, Yami no Yugi," he greeted absently before yawning.

Bakura's hard eyes softened some. "Brick head wake you up?"

"No. I really wasn't sleeping that soundly to begin with," Ryou replied, venturing farther into the slightly disorienting soul room.

Yami glared at Bakura. "I'm not a brick head."

"Then how do you explain the rows and rows of bricks that make up your mind?" the former tomb robber quipped innocently.

Ryou sighed. "Stop it, yami." The supposedly dead Brit stepped over Yami's forgotten jacket. "You wanted to know how we got here, right?"

"Yes. An explanation is very much in order," Yami replied, now fighting to tamp down his patience. Knowing that Bakura was alive lifted his spirits, but, their constant rivalry was almost enough to counter that happiness.

Ryou nodded, shooting Bakura a look. "You remember the duel you had with Bandit Keith after Duelist Kingdom, correct?"

Yami nodded, getting the distinct feeling that Yugi left out something important in his recollection of that particular duel. 

"As it turns out, my dear yami tracked you and Yugi down with the intention to steal the Puzzle-"

"I wanted to borrow it," Bakura insisted.

"You keep thinking that." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Anyway, when Keith smashed the Puzzle, Bakura sealed part of his soul into one of the pieces."

"He what?!" Yami demanded. 

"He decided it would be useful to try and get the Puzzle, though it never worked. When Malik tried to destroy us, Bakura conveniently remembered his connection to your item and got both of us out of harm's way."

Yami sighed, reigning in his anger. "So you two have been here for close to a week? How did you get around my mind's traps?"

"I spent the first few days memorizing all of your mind's little defenses," Bakura replied. "Frankly, I've seen marketplaces more complex then your mind."

Yami growled. "You're testing my patience, tomb robber."

"He thrives on frustrating people to the edges of their sanity," Ryou replied, sounding slightly exasperated.

"What are they doing here?!"

Yami, Bakura, and Ryou turned toward the entrance of their now shared soul room to see a pale looking Yugi standing in the doorway seconds before the small teenager fainted.

* * * *

The ominous claws of impending night started to overtake the unsuspecting day in the daily switch between light and darkness. The rain, once a gentle mist, was now pounding to the ground with ferocity akin to a waterfall. Most people in their right mind were now safely at home, tucked away with family and friends from the elements. Unfortunately for Malik, he didn't have that luxury.

Being a thief of rarities worldwide, the Egyptian never stayed in one spot for very long. He had intended to leave this very backwards country for his motherland directly after Battle City. _Then again,_ he reasoned with himself. _You also intended to leave Kaiba's tournament with the Pharaoh's power. Look how _that_ endeavor ended._

Malik sighed and pushed limp bangs from his eyes, some part of his mind registering he probably looked like he got caught in a bar fight with his eyeliner bleeding away in the rain. The teenager sighed and sat down, figuring he couldn't get any more wet than he already was as he propped an arm up on the small bag of possessions he had with him.

[[Malik, why in the seven hells are you sitting in the middle of a rainstorm?]]

The Egyptian rolled his eyes, laying down on the bag now. [I have no where else to go. Why do you care? You're not the one that'll get sick.]

Marik snorted derisively. [[I don't want to have to control a disease-ridden body because my idiot hikari wants to sleep in the rain.]]

[What do you expect me to do? Swim across the ocean to catch up to the Rare Hunters?] Malik replied, keeping his tone light as possible. He was still shaken from his earlier encounter with his dark side but was determined not to let that be known.

[[Don't take that tone with me,]] Marik snarled.

Malik yelped when the ancient Egyptian appeared next to him. His lilac eyes narrowed, but held fear in their depths. "You're going to catch cold," he mocked, bracing himself for another beating.

To the Egyptian's utter shock, Marik simply chuckled and sat down by his head. His slanted eyes regarded Malik's shivering form with some degree of exasperation. "We need to talk."

At that moment, Malik would have preferred to be dodging his dark side's fists then be a victim to his eye's shameless wandering and his dangerous smile. "About what?"

Marik leaned easily against the cold wall behind him, crossing his arms. "After our little chat this afternoon, I started thinking."

Malik laughed harshly. "This can't be good coming from you."

"Do you know why we lost so miserably at Battle City, hikari? Our efforts were uncoordinated, making each move completely sloppy." Marik looked down at Malik. "If we ever hope to take the power of the Pharaoh, then we have to work together."

Malik slowly sat up, looking rather pathetic in his current, drenched state. He was seconds away from asking if Marik was smoking something illegal but he decided against it. _So now it's 'we'? When did this start? Just a few hours ago I was being told that I'm lower than dirt._

"I take it by the way that you're looking at me that you disagree," Marik stated lightly, though his tone held a darker lining.

"I'm just wondering what in the hell is going on through your head," Malik retorted. "I don't disagree with you. Our plans would go a lot better without all the friction of me wanting to do one thing and you another."

"I thought you would agree." Marik's smirk shifted into a cold smile as he ran his fingers through his light's hair. "You always do."

Malik shuttered in revulsion. "Don't think this is an invitation to seduce me." The seventeen-year-old glared long and hard at his other half. "I'll work with you, but your passes are for nothing."

Faster then the human eye could catch, Marik was behind the much younger Egyptian, strong arms wrapped around the lithe body possessively. "What did I say about you being mine, little hikari?" he whispered.

Malik growled, trying to writhe his way to freedom. Unfortunately, his attempts only served to get him even more ensnared in Marik's embrace. "Let. Me. Go."

Marik nipped at the blond's ear before disappearing all together.

Malik steeled himself for whatever attacks were to come afterwards, but wasn't prepared when gentle hands closed around his arms and led him away from his consciousness, into the labyrinth he had come to associate with his soul room.

"Don't fight me so much, little one." Marik tightened his grip enough to leave bruises. "It won't hurt so much," he added in a dark hiss.

Malik wrenched his arms away and bolted for the hallway leading back to his body. Once there, he knew he would be safe from Marik.

But, the ancient Egyptian wasn't content to let that happen. He held a hand out and the shadows that lingered everywhere flew in Malik's direction, ensnaring the youth tightly, before brining him back to Marik. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't listen very well."

"I always had a problem with-" Malik was cut off when Marik captured his lips. 

The Spirit didn't dare to explore the mortal youth's mouth, knowing full well that he bit hard. "That's why you're so intriguing." he whispered as he pulled back.

Malik growled, trying again to struggle in vain. "Let me go!"

Marik drug a finger down the front of his light's shirt. "Why should I?" He brushed his cheek with Malik's. "I have to make sure that you know who the master is."

That statement sent shutters of repulsion up and down Malik's spine. "Stop this foolishness!" The seventeen-year-old knew he was taking a gamble with his next words, but it was better then letting himself be used. "I was here first. This is my body and I don't want you using it for your sick pleasures."

Marik grabbed a fist full of hair, the pure rage emanating off him choking the air like an invisible smog. "Don't tell me what to do! I have been alive since the dawn of civilization!" A sharp tug. _"I_ was here first."

Malik would have loved to kill Marik at that moment, his mind trying to sort through the viable ways to follow through on that plan and still keep his head about his shoulders. Unfortunately, he saw only one of two ways at that moment. One: Sit there and take the abuse. Two: Play along. 

And frankly, neither option appealed to the Egyptian.

__

Okay, just as a general note, I'll be updating every three days if my timetable allows me to. Hopefully, I didn't let anyone down with this chapter. ^)^U Now, kudos!

Evaru: Ever the entertaining one. I have a feeling I'm going to be faced with MSTs rather then reviews. [grin] Mind if I use 'em for outtakes at the end? Oh, [hands Evaru a crate of plushies] this is for being first person to review!

CharcoalCat: In reference to the reset trap: It's a simple defense mechanism in Yami's mind that Ryou so haplessly walked into. [points] See! Ryou's alive… well, almost alive. [grin] I can't kill the little bishie… yet. ^)^

Animegirl: [blush] You're too kind. I'm anal about characterization, so I try to keep everyone as true to their personalities as I can. Sowwie 'bout the cliffhanger. Can't say they'll get any better. ~)~U

(For people who reviewed before I accidentally took the story down. …Heh…)

Reen:[whines] Update "Sweet Tomorrow" already! [hands Reen Ryou and Malik plushies] Pwease? …Ahem… Wait well worth it?

False Chaos:[hands over a crate of plushies] This is for being second person to review! Thank you! [hands False Chaos Skittles] And that's for being nice! Seriously, arigatou!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Three Trailer:

"You like to seal people into things, don't you, yami?" Ryou suddenly asked, looking amused.

Yami's amethyst eyes grew cold. "Which is all the more reason for me to kick the both of you out."

"WHAT?!" Bakura screamed. "You do that and the only place we have to go is the Shadow Realm!" The thief advanced on Yami. "You can send me there, but you are not sending my hikari."

"If I leave him be, you can find your way back. I'm not ignorant, tomb robber." The Pharaoh matched Bakura's glare evenly. Part of him was as enraged as the thief that he was suggesting to destroy his former lover, but he reasoned his first duty was to Yugi, not his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Rock long, rock hard, rock out!

-Kiirar

**** __


	3. Chapter III: To Catch a Dream

**Chapter Three: **

To Catch a Dream

__

Glittering mocha eyes clashed determinedly with darker mahogany ones through the flames that separated them, a sneer of contempt held on the combatants' faces. Only a Shadow creature, a proud blue and silver dragon, flanked the man dressed in the lavish trappings of a Priest. A tall, lithe protector wielding an intricately carved scepter of exotic jade flanked the other man, obviously the one of higher power.

"Why are you doing this?" the Priest's opposition, the Pharaoh, demanded suddenly.

The Priest chuckled, patting his Blue-Eyes like one would a puppy when it nudged him. "Why? Because it has to be done. You've served this country well but you are weak."

The Pharaoh's guardian, Daryius, scowled. "You don't care about this country or her people. From what I've seen, all you want is power."

__

"Then you must not see properly, sorcerer. In Khasekhemwy's hands, the precious Thousand Year Items are nothing but pretty trinkets for us to parade around with," the Priest replied.

"You speak of war, Seth! My father did not create the Thousand Year Items for them to be used as tools of destruction. They were forged to help uphold peace!" Khasekhemwy growled.

"Peace can only be obtained by war!" Seth replied evenly.

"If you think that, you're more of an idiot then I thought," Daryius sneered, his long fingers curling and uncurling around his staff. "You think like a barbarian!"

Seth smirked, shaking his head. "Don't make me laugh." The Priest's piercing gaze turned even sharper. "Duel me, Pharaoh. Not with your pathetic Shadow players, but duel for yourself." 

A shadow detached itself from behind the Pharaoh's throne then, limping over to Egypt's Morning Star determinedly. "My Lord, you cannot face him."

Khasekhemwy's mahogany eyes softened as he took in the battered form of his most trusted Shadow player, Ausar. "And neither can you, my friend."

"High Priest, allow me to duel you once more in the Pharaoh's place!" By the fierce light shining in the younger man's coffee hued eyes, it was apparent that he was stubborn and most likely wouldn't back down. 

Seth sneered, though something about it wasn't quite as fierce anymore. "This isn't your battle! I wish to face your beloved Morning Star and him alone."

Ausar limped forward, trying to hide the fact that his last encounter with Seth, not even a half hour previous, had injured him badly. His eyes, almost covered by beetle black hair, glared fiercely. "If you want to duel Khasekhemwy, you'll have to destroy me first."

Seth almost crumbled under the weight of the Shadow player's voice. "A-Ausar?"

"You heard me, Priest. If you can successfully kill me then you deserve the right to face the Pharaoh." Ausar scowled, looking irate and crushed at the same time. "Do you accept?"

"Don't be so foolish!" Khasekhemwy hissed. "That Blue-Eyes White Dragon will destroy you!"

"Have faith in me, dear friend." Ausar flashed the Pharaoh the shadow of a cocky grin. "Do you accept my terms, Seth?"

The Priest took a second to scramble for his voice again, his heart threatening to tear from his chest. "I accept your terms, Ausar. If I win-"

"I'll be dead and you may face the Pharaoh," Ausar broke in. "If I win, you'll_ be dead and we won't have to worry about anyone else dueling this day." A charcoal gray aura flickered to life around the Egyptian. "Prepare to duel..."_

Seth steeled his resolve to complete his plans, his own dark green aura surrounding him.

"...Traitor."

* * * * 

The luxurious office, once silent, now echoed with the sound of a yelp as its sole occupant, Seto Kaiba, jerked out of his sleep. Shaking and covered in a fine sheen of sweat, the young CEO tried to get a grip on himself. A web of fear spun from the dream ensnared his mind, forcing him to recollect it whether he liked it or not.

Seto ran unsure hands through his messed up hair, trying to get a grip. That _nightmare_ had been of his former life, that much he knew simply by seeing the Priest with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He knew one of the others had been the Pharaoh simply because it had been spelled out for the shaken billionaire.

But the last character of the dream, Ausar, struck Seto as someone of great importance to his past self.

With a sigh, the Japanese teenager wandered over to his paper-cluttered desk, flopping down bonelessly on his plush chair. He reached for a listless paper on the nearest stack, looked at it, and put it back. He didn't have the head for work right now.

Seto glanced down at his watch and it slowly dawned on him that he was supposed to call Mokuba ten minutes ago. The brunet reached inside his trench coat pocket for his cell phone and punched in his home number.

On the fourth ring, the answering machine picked up. "You've reached the Kaiba household. If you're calling for Seto, try the office. If you're calling for me, I'm not paying attention. Leave a message and maybe we'll call you back!" 

Seto rolled his eyes. "Mokuba, pick up the phone."

A few seconds later, the younger Kaiba's breathless voice floated over the line. "Hey big brother. What's up?"

"I was just calling to make sure that you were okay," Seto replied. "Is Joey there?"

"Yep! He got us pizza and movies when you come home! When are you coming home? It's getting late and the weather's getting really bad."

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down!"

Seto smiled when he heard Joey in the background. "Can I talk to Joe for a second?"

"Sure. Here ya go, Chihuahua!"

There was a growl on the other end. "Hey Seto. What's holding you up this time?" Joey asked, sounding very much like Mokuba had. 

"I'm coming home now. I don't have the mind set to stay here all night," Seto replied. "What are you and Mokuba doing?"

"I'm kicking his ass in Dungeon Dice Monsters!" Mokuba yelled in the background.

"Mokuba, watch your mouth," Joey admonished. "I have a chibi-Kaiba to go beat up. Be careful on the way home. The roads are really wet."

Seto chuckled. "I will, Joey. You and Mokuba behave yourselves. I'll be home in a half hour."

"Okay! Love ya!"

The CEO smiled warmly as he hung up the phone. He gathered a few things from his desk and threw them into his ever-present briefcase. As he got up, he noticed there was a message sitting by the phone. _Wonder who left this._ He picked the note up, his brows knitting in confusion.

__

Seto,

I need to speak with you as soon as you are available. I have reason to believe that I have found something of great importance that will help you in the future. I will be in Domino till the end of the month if you wish to reply to this note. I believe you know where to find me.

-Ishizu Ishtar

Seto sighed in exasperation. The always-mysterious Ishizu never failed to amaze the seventeen-year-old with her profound puzzles and riddles. _If I have time this weekend, I'll head down to the museum,_ the CEO decided, tucking the note into his pocket where it would probably be forgotten.

* * * *

"Let me get this straight..."

"Yugi! We've explained it five times already! We are not bloody dead!" Ryou cried in exasperation. "And no, you can't go telling everyone and their grandmother!"

"But, it'll make the others feel a lot better," Yugi argued. "They're your friends, Ryou! Why are you going to make them suffer under the fallacy that you're dead if you're not?!"

"Don't start with that self-righteous, friendship bullshit," Bakura growled. "Technically, we _are_ dead. There's no need for complicating an already complicated matter."

Yugi growled at the thief. "I'm just saying-"

"Spare us, midget." Bakura looked down at the Japanese teenager imposingly. "Once we find a way to restore ourselves to Ryou's body, then we'll let them know."

Ryou nodded in agreement, though he didn't look quite as aggravated as his dark side. "Yami has a point. If we reveal our presence now, then it'll be nothing but an endless torrent of questions."

"Until then, you're just going to have to get used to the fact that we're here," Bakura added with finality.

Yugi sighed histrionically and headed for the door leading to his conscious. A second later, a slightly miffed looking Yami appeared in the soul room.

"That vertically challenged runt of yours really has an attitude problem," Bakura stated nonchalantly.

"Wouldn't you be a little on guard if one of your worst enemies just sporadically appear in the recesses of your mind?" Yami shot back.

"What do you mean 'worst enemy'? I haven't tried to _murder_ the fern headed midget!" Bakura cried. "Ra, with freaks like Mar-Malik on the loose, why am I even on the list?"

Yami's expression went deadpan. "You first sealed his soul in a little wooden game piece. Then you sealed his soul into a Duel Monsters card. _Then_ you-"

"But those are just little things!" Bakura argued.

"That would have destroyed his soul if he lost. Stop playing innocent, tomb robber. It's not a befitting role for you." The former Pharaoh crossed his arms.

"You like to seal people into things, don't you, yami?" Ryou suddenly asked, looking amused.

Yami's amethyst eyes grew cold. "Which is all the more reason for me to kick the both of you out."

"WHAT?!" Bakura screamed. "You do that and the only place we have to go is the Shadow Realm!" The thief advanced on Yami. "You can send me there, but you are not sending my hikari."

"If I leave him be, you can find your way back. I'm not ignorant, tomb robber." The Pharaoh matched Bakura's glare evenly. Part of him was as enraged as the thief that he was suggesting to destroy his former lover, but he reasoned his first duty was to Yugi, not his heart.

Bakura grabbed Yami by the collar. "I've been trapped in the Shadow Realm for thousands of years. So have you. We both know that punishment is beyond Hell, suited for the likes of characters like Malik. Do you _really_ want to spend eternity knowing that you murdered an innocent soul."

Ryou ventured forward to capture his darker half's arm. "Bakura, please don't. Unfortunately, Yami no Yugi has a point." _But we're not going anywhere_, the Brit added to himself. He turned large, sad eyes on Yami, pouring defeated acceptance into his voice. "I know we're a threat to you and Yugi. If you feel a need to be rid of us, then I understand."

"You what?!" Bakura growled. "Hikari, what-"

Ryou's sad eyes held Yami's steadfastly. "No, yami. Neither of us have proven to be trustworthy. Like you're sworn to protect me, Yami no Yugi must protect Yugi."

The Puzzle Spirit felt guilt clawing at his consciousness, seeing the sadness and despair glimmering in Ryou's gaze. _They've been through so much already. If you banish them, I'll be no better than Malik. I can't do it._

Ryou saw Yami was about to cave in and decided to turn on the waterworks, somehow forcing small tears to roll down his porcelain face. "It's your decision."

Bakura suddenly realized what his light side was doing and suppressed a laugh. "Ryou, shut your mouth! Where ever the Ring may be, we'll be banished to that cursed thing for eternity."

Suddenly, Ryou's eyes widened. "THAT'S IT!"

Yami and Bakura jumped at the sudden shout from the always-quiet Brit. "What are you talking about?" the former asked tentatively.

Ryou suddenly looked more excited then sad. "The Ring can remove souls from their body but the Puzzle can put them back! If we can find Malik and get the Ring then we can use the Puzzle to replace me and Bakura and then I...um we can be on our merry way!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "How can I return you two to your rightful body if you don't have one."

"...Didn't think of that."

Bakura grinned. "That's easy! We dig our old body up!"

Ryou and Yami blanched. "BAKURA!"

"What? Unless you want to pick a random dog and be content to live like that for the rest of your life."

Ryou sighed. "Yami, that body's been dead for nearly a week. Do you know how disgusting that idea is?"

Bakura shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Yami shook his head. "Now, two questions. One, do you know where the Ring is? And two, how are you going to get it off of Malik?"

Bakura opened his mouth and closed it again. A deep scowl shadowed his handsome features as he grated out, "Stop making sense!" 

* * * *

Ishizu Ishtar sighed deeply, sidestepping a pond sized puddle. Her car had picked the worst night of the year to break down on her, so she was stuck walking halfway across Domino in a practical monsoon without an umbrella. The Egyptian pulled her soaked jacket closer to her delicate form in a vain attempt to ward off an invading chill.

__

The last thing I need is to get sick! A second later, Ishizu sneezed violently. _Too late,_ she thought sarcastically, hugging the buildings as a car sped past. The twenty-year-old hurried around the corner just in time to miss the tsunami wave that washed over the sidewalk. _This is so stupid. I just should have called for a taxi._ Rolling rich cerulean eyes, the elder Ishtar sibling bit back another sneeze.

Another car roared around the corner, this tidal wave successfully and thoroughly soaking every inch of Ishizu's shaking form. _For the love of Ra! I believe I would be more dry extended deep sea diving!_ The unfortunate Egyptian pushed her lanky ebony hair out of her face, moving her gaze upward to watch for anymore motorists.

None presented themselves, but a lump in the middle of the sidewalk did.

__

What is that? Ishizu padded forward, sneezing a few times in a row. As she neared closer, she made out a deadly familiar shock of flaxen hair. "Malik?!" She finished the short gap between her and her unconscious brother, kneeling down next to him. "Little brother, get up."

But, Malik was limp as a rag doll.

* * * *

"Let go of me!" Malik growled, trying to pull himself away from Marik's groping touch. He knew he couldn't make any rash moves against the highly violent Egyptian without some sort of major injury being incurred.

"All in good time, hikari. All in good time," Marik replied, a smirk evident in his tone. He pulled the heavy sweatshirt Malik was wearing over his head, revealing perfectly toned muscles and exotic mocha skin.

Malik growled and thrashed around. Since his tenth year, when the Pharaoh's memory had been engraved into his back, the seventeen-year-old had despised to have the taboo in plain sight. "This isn't going to make me cooperate any more!" he threatened.

"We'll see about that," Marik purred, tracing long fingers over the blond's hated tattoo. "This hurt, didn't it?" Lilac eyes narrowed. "I believe it did. Having that searing hot knife dig into your youthful flesh with all the grace of a barbarian. Feeling the unbridled pain as the blade dug deeper to assure permanence, wincing as you felt your own blood cool and dry."

"Stop it," Malik sneered. "It hurt like hell. Happy?"

Marik smiled cruelly. "This broke your childhood spirit in half. You questioned you reasons for serving the mighty Pharaoh, asked the gods why you had to be scarred for the rest of eternity." The ancient's hand left the hieroglyphs to tangle in soft blond hair. "Your hate allowed me to return to his world."

Malik growled. "Don't I feel all special inside? If I knew that those markings would make my life so damn miserable, I would have killed myself long before the ceremony."

Marik pouted. "You act as if you don't like me." The Spirit nipped at Malik's ear. "I don't like that at all." He ran roaming hands over the seventeen-year-old's bare flesh, enjoying it's smooth-as-silk quality.

__

Damn it. Someone give me some divine intervention here! Malik screamed at the heavens. He knew exactly what Marik wanted and would be damned if he was going to get without a fight. He also knew that his threats would fall on deaf ears. Suddenly, the Egyptian felt a line of fire rake over his stomach.

"There's no one here to save you, little one," Marik sneered, smearing the blood on the Millennium Rod on Malik's face before making a cut that ran down his jaw. "No one cares to save you because all you do is murder them."

"That's your fault!" Malik shot back, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Those three words sent Marik's mood to Hell as the Egyptian jammed the Rod's dagger into Malik's previously wounded shoulder, straight to the bone. "Don't you dare try to pin your sins on me, child!"

Fire shot through Malik's nerves as the Rod was twisted before being withdrawn. A single, traitorous tear rolled down his abused face as he tried to contain his agony for naught.

"You are just as evil as me! There is no light and dark for us. Only dark and darker. We share body, mind, soul, and sin," Marik growled, tracing his dagger around Malik's back. "Remember that I am the master and you are the slave."

Malik glared at the floor. "If that is true, then why can I not pin my faults on you?"

"Because I'm better then you!" Marik made a quick slash down his light's arm. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Malik's lilac eyes floated upwards. "Then maybe you... aren't so sure of your own reasons," he whispered, low enough that a pin drop could rule out his words.

Marik growled, but restrained himself from making another slash on the seventeen-year-old's body. "I have had three thousand years to cement my reasons. I see no reason in sharing them with something as lowly as you."

Malik only nodded, his energy waning on oblivion from blood loss. "If you want to think that, so be it." The teenager screamed when he felt the cold metal of the Rod lodge even deeper into his shoulder wound, drawing forth another cascade of blood.

"You will learn to hold your tongue yet, hikari, Marik sneered, twisting the Rod in an almost bored fashion. "You will learn that I am your master." He yanked the bloody artifact out of Malik's shoulder and banished the shadows holding him.

"And what if I don't?" Malik ground out, a hand pressed to his shoulder in a valiant effort to stop the bleeding.

A sadistic smirk crossed Marik's lips. "Then I'll kill you." The Egyptian crashed his boot into Malik's cut stomach. "Now get out of my soul room."

The seventeen-year-old nodded, head bowed, as he staggered back toward his body.

__

[sighs] Downside to this morning: There's no Battle City and it's snowing. Upside to this morning: There **is** Malik and Bakura in the episode and they're now showing BC during the weekdays! …Heh, anyway… KUDOS!

Reen: I can so relate to not having any time to do what you want. [sigh] It's, like, some curse that teenagers have to endure. Good luck revising "Sweet Tomorrow"! ^)^

Evaru: If Bakura knew you were calling him a dollie, I believe you would be moving into the deepest level of the Shadow Realm… or Hell. Depends on how charitable 'Kura's feeling. 

Monoshiri: Marik 'tis a twisted little bitch, is he not? He has a fun character to write; many opportunities to torture poor, poor Maly-chan. ^)^ And why would I kill sweet, little Ryou? [hugs Ry-chan] He's so nice, it wouldn't be a story without him!

YukiKIKI: Aw, thank-you! It's nice to know that I'm keeping all the nice little bishies in character. (Surprisingly, Malik's pretty easy to keep in character. It's Ryou that gives me a hard time.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Four Trailer:

"...Where did you hear _that _bit of lunacy?"

"A nice kid named...Ryou." Malik's tone suddenly fell from jovial to depressed.

Ishizu heard the fall in her brother's voice, but didn't understand it. She didn't want to press the issue, but she wanted to know what had disturbed Malik. "Who is he?"

"He was a duelist at Battle City," the blond replied at length. His eyes were now glued fastly to the ground, his head bowed.

"You're acting..." It suddenly struck Ishizu. _Malik is talking about the boy who held the Millennium Ring._ "Didn't you two hold an alliance?"

"Ryou? Nah. His Item held the Spirit of a thief and my alliance was with him." Malik spoke haltingly, his flaxen hair serving to shield his eyes from his sister.

Ishizu decided then to drop the issue, sensing that something about the gentle Brit's death had struck a deep chord within the youngest Ishtar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__


	4. Chapter IV: Guilty Memories

**Chapter Four:**

Guilty Memories

Ishizu was seconds away from counting her brother as dead when his lilac eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Malik!" The slight Egyptian hugged her younger sibling tightly.

"I-Ishizu? What are you doing here?" Malik asked, his voice raspy.

The older Ishtar ignored the question and instead asked her own. "What happened?" She had limited knowledge of Marik's existence and had a creeping suspicion that he was the reason for Malik's blackout.

"I..." Malik couldn't think of a viable excuse, mainly because his thoughts were obscured by an almost drunken haze. He reached a hand over to his wounded shoulder, only mutely surprised when he found his fingers coated in blood.

"It was Marik, wasn't it?" Ishizu murmured.

Malik nodded, hating to worry his sister as much as he always did. "He's been nothing short of hospitable lately." His glazed lilac eyes closed against the beat of the rain. 

Ishizu sighed and carefully helped her younger brother to his feet. "Can you walk okay or do I have to carry you?" she joked half-heartedly.

"I think I'll walk," Malik muttered, trying to stand up on his own. He swayed uncertainly but sheer determination kept him upright. _Hmm... My stomach's bleeding too,_ the blond noted, feeling the rapidly cooling liquid running down his skin.

Ishizu spotted the black bag sitting on the ground and picked it up, guessing it was Malik's meager traveling possessions. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked, wrapping an arm around her brother's slim waist in case his resolve caved in as they started down the streets.

"Yeah. I was just laying there," the seventeen-year-old replied dimly.

"I thought as much. You're coming home with me then."

Malik looked at his drenched sister sidelong, a golden eyebrow arching skeptically. "You're making me sound like a lost puppy dog."

Ishizu chuckled. "Be quiet. Rishid will be happy to have a puppy running around the house."

Malik brightened. He had never been as close to Ishizu as he was to Rishid and sorely missed his step-brother's company since their parting. To know he would be soon reunited with the quiet Egyptian was heartening.

"So...What exactly has Marik been doing?"

__

I should have seen that one coming. "What do you think?" Malik snapped without meaning to. He despised Marik as much as his tattoo and would come down hard on any one who brought up the subject.

Fortunately, the seventeen-year-old's tone didn't deter Ishizu. "Judging by your shoulder, he's been practicing his knife throwing skills." 

Malik rolled his eyes, making a face when the older Egyptian sneezed, quite violently, again. "Why are you walking in the rain any way?"

"Why were you planning on sleeping in it?"

"I have no where else to sleep."

"My car broke down."

Malik stuck his tongue out in an insanely cute, yet disturbingly immature gesture. "My bike never breaks down. I told you to get one too. But did you listen?"

Ishizu's expression was highly skeptical. "Then why were you walking?"

"I didn't... want it to get wet!" Malik replied quickly.

"It broke down, didn't it?"

Malik nodded, a scowl crossing his features when he noticed Ishizu smirking. "It's not funny! I've had that bike for four years! It's my baby!"

The elder Ishtar shook her head. No matter what happened, Malik would always be the overactive little boy that kept her up until all hours of the night for no reason whatsoever.

"It is!" Malik insisted.

"You don't have to convince me, little brother. You made that fact quite apparent the day you bought it." Ishizu sneezed again.

"I worked hard to get my baby!"

Now that statement peaked Ishizu's skepticism. "Please, don't tell me you honestly believe that? The money you have is from _stolen_ items you sold! Not only that, but you _didn't even steal them_!" she chided.

Malik's jaw dropped. "You try running a bunch of imbecile baboons and tell me it's not hard work! Rishid was the only competent one in the whole lot and he wouldn't steal!" The insulted teenager huffed. "Besides, the fact that I didn't steal only means that I'm innocent."

"Then it wasn't you that stole Ra from me?" Ishizu shot back, enjoying the completely mindless bickering. For her, it meant that Malik still possessed some sort of a childish nature.

"But Santa wouldn't give it to me! I had to get it!"

"...Where did you hear _that _bit of lunacy?"

"A nice kid named...Ryou." Malik's tone suddenly fell from jovial to depressed.

Ishizu heard the fall in her brother's voice, but didn't understand it. She didn't want to press the issue, but she wanted to know what had disturbed Malik. "Who is he?"

"He was a duelist at Battle City," the blond replied at length. His eyes were now glued fastly to the ground, his head bowed.

"You're acting..." It suddenly struck Ishizu. _Malik is talking about the boy who held the Millennium Ring._ "Didn't you two hold an alliance?"

"Ryou? Nah. His Item held the Spirit of a thief and my alliance was with him." Malik spoke haltingly, his flaxen hair serving to shield his eyes from his sister.

Ishizu decided then to drop the issue, sensing that something about the gentle Brit's death had struck a deep chord within the youngest Ishtar.

"He was actually a really sweet guy. Kind of quiet, but nice all the same," Malik suddenly stated after a few minutes of tense silent. "I don't think he could hold a grudge against anyone."

Ishizu only nodded, getting the impression Malik needed to talk.

"When me and his yami, we called him Bakura to prevent any confusion between the two, first met and formed our alliance, he cut his arm as proof of his sincerity. I didn't see a need for it and I thought for sure that Ryou would be pissed beyond belief. He acted like it didn't even happen."

"Some people are selfless, above holding something as trivial as grudges," Ishizu stated wisely.

"That was definitely Ryou. He strove to help Bakura and me short of actually stealing something. When they faced the Pharaoh in the finals, I forced Ryou take the hit from Slifer. I had to see if they had a bond as strong as I thought."

Ishizu sneezed a few times, starting to see why her brother felt so guilty. "You wanted to make sure that the Spirit of the Ring didn't hate Ryou like your yami hates you."

Malik nodded sadly. "They did have a strong bond. I could have sworn they were like brothers, that's how close they were." He scratched the back of his neck, playing with the hidden string holding the Millennium Ring in place. "It seems cold to have put Ryou in danger like I did, but I felt it was worth it to know that he was well protected by the Ring guardian. They protected each other 'til the end."

Ishizu hugged Malik tightly. "Don't worry about it, brother." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't blame yourself for their death. It's not as if it was your fault."

"Yeah." Malik bit his lip till it bled, trying to focus on the small sting and not his emotions. "I could never do that."

* * * * *

It was comfortably quiet in the Pharaoh's soul room, as usual. Typically, Yami would enjoy this time to explore the different twists and rooms in the labyrinth of his mind. But, with the Spirit of the Ring, self pronounced King of Thieves, lurking around somewhere, the former monarch was nervous.

But, to his slight content, Bakura's oh-so quiet hikari was sitting in a corner counting the bricks that made up an opposing wall.

"Ryou, do you know where the tomb robber is?" Yami suddenly asked, sensing a trap had been set off somewhere in the deeper parts of his mind.

The Brit was quiet as he counted the last of the bricks on the wall. "I think he was going back to the hallway where all the Duel Monsters carvings are." A faint smile graced his striking features. "He said something about summoning a Blue-Eyes to play with."

Yami looked at his guest flatly. "Are you joking?"

A grin broke out on Ryou's face. "No, I'm not. He said he wanted "someone other then the idiot Pharaoh to talk to"."

"I am not an idiot! And that thief knows he can't talk to Duel Monsters..." Yami felt another trap go off, sensing that it was in the hallway of carvings. A second later, an ear-shattering roar pierced the air.

Ryou chuckled as Yami ran off, getting up to follow after the frantic monarch in case the notorious antagonists decided to try and start World War Three.

A cackle echoed through the soul room and soon enough, Bakura made himself known, perched atop a partially solid Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Hey Pharaoh, meet Fluffy!"

"Sendthat thing back to the Shadow Realm before you kill me, Ryou, and Yugi!" Yami growled in response. "And yourself to boot!" he added.

Bakura petted "Fluffy's" head soothingly. "Don't insult my puppy!" he replied. "Hey hikari, like my dragon?"

Ryou sighed, covering his face with a hand. "Why don't you get rid of Fluffy before you kill something?" he suggested.

"But why? Fluffy can protect me from the psycho Pharaoh!"

__

Note to self: Keep Bakura away from Harry Potter. Ryou peeked between slender ivory fingers. "I don't think you have to worry about Yami no Yugi."

Bakura tapped the Blue-Eyes head and it stooped to ground level to let the thief off its head. "Then Fluffy can protect me from that Rod wielding mental case with bad hair!"

Yami was half tempted to remark that Bakura himself looked like he had an albino bat nesting in his head, but wisely decided to shut up and let Ryou deal with the unhinged thief.

"Yami, I don't think he's much of a problem anymore. Malik has the Ring and thinks we're dead," Ryou rationalized.

"And that's why me, you, and Fluffy are going to track him down!" Bakura insisted.

Ryou rolled his eyes, dropping his hand from his face. "Stop being so bloody foolish, yami, and get rid of Fluffy. You two can play later."

Yami looked between light and dark, trying not to laugh at the childish look on Bakura's face as he made the Blue-Eyes White Dragon disappear from the area. "Thank you, tomb robber."

"Oh, cork it."

Ryou sighed, trying to be patient. He had learned in the years he had known Bakura that the ancient dealt with any sort of emotions either violently or childishly. Usually, his reaction was a mixture of both and God help the poor soul that got in his way

"Okay, I just don't want to stand here and have a staring contest with the Pharaoh. Ryou, you're the brainchild. Think of a way to get the Ring back," Bakura suddenly piped up.

"I have been and I can't think of a way that won't wind us up impaled on the wrong end of the Millennium Rod," Ryou replied, frustration evident in his accented voice.

Bakura ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends angrily. "This is hopeless! I say we ditch all logical plans, track the little scarab down, and do to him what he did to us!"

"Well, you certainly ruled out the logical aspect of your plans," Yami muttered sarcastically.

"You want me to arrange a more personal meeting with Fluffy for you?" Bakura growled, crossing his arms. "I didn't think so." The tomb robber focused on his light again. "What do you think?"

"I think we should try a little more tactical approach," Ryou replied slowly.

"That _is_ tactical! It worked for me in Egypt!"

"And look where you are now."

"Shut up, hikari."

Ryou's lips quirked up in a smirk. "I agree with you about tracking Malik down though. If we can find him, I believe that getting the Ring back is simple."

"I don't know. I don't think it's going to be that easy," Bakura replied.

"Dear Ra, the thief can think!" Yami exclaimed.

"That's it!" Bakura growled. Soon after the open-ended threat, "Fluffy" appeared next to the unstable Egyptian again. He climbed onto the dragon's head with a sadistic grin. "Fluffy, rip that overgrown fern off his head!"

"Yami!" Ryou squeaked. "Stop it!" The Brit cast about for something to knock sense into his dark side, finding nothing but a loose brick in the floor. Deciding it was better then having Fluffy eat Yami, the sixteen-year-old picked it up and ran after said Pharaoh.

* * * *

Yugi sighed as he closed the door to the Turtle Game Shop, just having seen Tristan, Joey, and TPa off. The small teenager rubbed his temples, feeling a headache creeping up on him. /Yami, the others are gone./

//Not now, aibou! I'm being chased by Bakura and Fluffy!//

Yugi's eyes widened, if at all possible. /Who's Fluffy?/ The Japanese youth wasn't about to think that he had _another_ unexpected guest.

//Bakura's not-so pleased Blue-Eyes!// Yami replied, suddenly materializing next to his more than annoyed light. He tried to remain composed, his pharaonic ego flaring up.

"Bakura's Blue-Eyes? Is that even possible?" Yugi asked, trying to piece the mini puzzle together.

"Hiya foliage midget!"

Yugi yelped and almost jumped into Yami's arms. "Tomb robber! What are you doing?!" The sixteen-year-old looked over at said Egyptian and his eyes narrowed when they fell on the shrunken Blue-Eyes sitting in the middle of his living room. "Where did you get that?"

"The tablet in our soul room," Bakura replied.

"'Our soul room'? No, thief. It's mine and Yugi's soul room," Yami corrected sternly. "Remember- GAH!" The Puzzle Spirit toppled back onto the couch as Fluffy hit him with a wing.

Ryou sighed, having appeared in the room unseen. Figuring this would be as good a time as any, the Brit chucked the brick at Bakura. "Cut it out, yami."

"My head!" the tomb robber whined. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to. Now put Fluffy back where he came from and I don't let me see him running around any plane of existence again!" Ryou ordered. He ducked the clawed wing that came at his head. "Now Bakura."

"You're not my mother, hikari. You can't tell me what to do with my Fluffy!" Bakura growled in response. He picked the brick up and chucked it at his other half.

Ryou caught the projectile easily and stuffed it in his pocket. "Am I going to have to duel you to get rid of that stupid chibi-dragon?"

Bakura grinned maniacally and sat down. "I win, Fluffy stays! You win, Fluffy goes back to the Shadow Realm. That sound fair to you?"

Ryou nodded and reached into his pocket, his expression slowly falling when he only pulled out the brick. "Where's our deck?"

Bakura made a face. "I grabbed it before we left the Ring," he replied. "Or, I think I did."

"You think?! Great Scott, how stupid can one person get! Yami, how could you forget that deck?! It's my only deck! Now that thieving mental case has it!" Ryou sat down heavily, his phantasmal frame practically shuttering with bound up rage.

"Calm down, hikari. I'm sure that it's behind the Lady of Faith carving. We did have some junk laying around there," Bakura replied.

"What type of junk?" Yugi replied suspiciously, catching the all-too-familiar smirk on the thief's face.

"Just our deck and some things that I had been storing since I moved into the Puzzle." Bakura sent the Japanese teenager a narrow-eyed grin. "Got a problem with that, midget?"

"Stop calling me a midget!" Yugi trilled.

"But you are."

"Bakura, go check your little cache of junk and see if our deck is amidst the crap," Ryou suddenly growled.

"I think the Pharaoh's already gone to do that," Bakura replied, sitting down on the arm of the chair his hikari was occupying. "Calm down, kid. I'm pretty sure I got the cards before we left."

"You make it sound like you're on an extended vacation," Yugi pointed out dryly. "I hate to say it, but there's little chance of you getting back to the way you were."

"If we can retrieve our body and the Ring we can," Bakura contradicted.

Yugi sighed. "Like I said, you aren't getting back to the way you were."

Fluffy growled and tried to take a swing at the height deprived teenager, missing sorely and instead knocking Bakura off his perch.

"You stupid dragon!" Bakura waved a hand and the Blue-Eyes disappeared. "Ugh! I think I broke my ass," he complained bitterly, getting back up.

At that moment, Yami reappeared in the room, looking flustered and incredibly pissed off. "Tomb robber, can you explain to me what _this_ is?" The Pharaoh held his hand out, opening it to reveal the precious globe known as the Millennium Eye.

__

Evaru: I'm sorry, but Marik's gotta kinda stick around for the plot to work. But, I guess you can maim him in between chapters. [hands over a hog-tied Marik] Have fun.

Sailor Comet: 'Tis fun to have strange tomb robber dreaming of sugary sweet cream puffs. [grin] And the arguments that take place are going to wind Foliage Midget the Lesser in an institution in no time.

Reen: …What is this "alone time" that you speak of? [sigh] Aaaanyway, ain't Ryou a manipulative little shit? [grin] Living proof that people can be strikingly gorgeous and evil at the same time!

r*a*d*i*a*n*y*: [blushes furiously] Um, wow. Thank you! It's nice to know that I'm not screwing everything up for once! ^)^U Ki-chan… hmmm… I like the sound of that! [wide grin] Arigatou domo!

Animegirl: You don't how much it warms my heart to know that I've brought Marik's asshole behavior into a new light! [kicks Marik] An' don't worry. Things will look up for Maly-chan **much** later on! 

I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates recently. I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but I got, like, **super** tied up. [sweatdrop] Sorry. But, to the real point of this note!

-I'm planning to write a lemon into one of the later chapters but I want to know what you guys think of the idea. So, lemme know!-

Rock hard, rock long, rock out!

-Kiirar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five trailer:

Rishid shrugged. "Murder is a heavy weight on a person's heart, no matter how callous they say they are. I do not believe that young Bakura was slain by your hand, but it still haunts you." The eldest Ishtar leaned forward. "Especially because that child meant something to you."

Malik gasped, his wide lilac eyes searching Rishid's demandingly. "You're speaking of lunacy, brother. Why would I murder someone I cared for, acting as if Ryou meant anything to me to begin with?"

"I just know you, Malik. You can deny it until you die, but it shows in your eyes."

"I don't have to deny anything because there's no emotions attached to Ryou," Malik sneered shakily. _Dear Ra... Am I that transparent?_

Rishid raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you want to believe, little brother, I won't make you admit it." The older Egyptian leveled his sibling with a meaningful stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter V: Family Affair

**Chapter Five:**

Family Affair

By time the Ishtar siblings had stumbled into Ishizu's apartment, they were cold, wet, and in Malik's case, coated in blood. Acting completely ignorant of those facts, they crumbled onto the sofa bonelessly.

"Is that you, Ishizu?" a baritone voice called out.

"Yeah. I'm in the living room," she replied. Her cerulean eyes roamed over to meet Malik's lilac ones. "I'd tell you to hide, but you don't look like you could," She sneezed, "lift a finger."

"And you look like undead shit," Malik replied half-heartedly, trying to ward of an impending shiver. And just to prove his sister wrong, he lifted his hand before letting gravity drag it back to the cushions. "So there."

Ishizu chuckled and looked back over the couch when she heard Rishid approaching. "Hey. I found a puppy in the rain and thought we could keep him."

"I'm not a dog!" Malik growled, wishing he had the energy to whack his sister.

"...Malik?! What are you doing here?" Rishid quickly rounded the couch. His amber eyes instantly fixed on his step-brother's wounds. "What happened?"

"You know about the psycho. Take a guess," Malik replied hazily. "And to answer your other question, I decided to stick around and see what this town had to offer other than the Pharaoh."

Rishid narrowed his eyes, knowing that there was something else his little brother wasn't telling him. But, he had learned from his time in the service of the Rare Hunters that Malik's reasons were something that was never to be questioned.

"I'm going to dry off," Ishizu stated after a minute, coughing. "Then I'm hiding under the blankets until tomorrow."

Malik snickered. "You do that. I'm going to sit here and bleed to death."

Ishizu looked at the blond in exasperation as she got up. "Stop being so histrionic, little brother."

"I am not overreacting! I _felt_ the blade dig into my shoulder bone! You wanna take a feel and prove me wrong?" Malik shot back.

Rishid quietly pushed Ishizu in the general direction of her room before sitting next to Malik, assessing his injury critically. He looked up finally, a small flame of hate dancing in his gaze. "What did he do this for?"

Malik looked away, trying his best not to snap at the older Egyptian. "My reasons are my own. Let's leave it at that."

Rishid sighed and tried to answer another question, knowing he would get nowhere trying to ask the youngest of the Ishtars about his wounds. "Why are you still here? Is it because of the holder of the Ring?"

Malik kept his mouth shut, being able to pen his emotions up after he talked most of them over with Ishizu on their walk home. But as he thought about it, he knew even doing that was an imbecile move. _I can't tell Rishid. I already have Ishizu hanging over me. I can't take having him hovering too._

"You're going to have to tell someone the truth sometime, Malik. You can't keep your feelings bottled up like you are now."

"Who says I'm bottling my emotions up?" Malik finally snapped. "I don't care that I killed the kid. I really don't. He held a Millennium Item and I needed it." His lilac eyes searched the carpet angrily, trying to making himself believe his own harsh words. "Ryou Bakura was only a casualty of war. Yugi Motou will be, that desert enigma, Shadii will be, even my own sister will be if she reclaims the Tauk."

Rishid nodded, knowing he was walking a razor sharp edge. "You and your dark side have made that point painfully clear to everyone." He sat back and crossed his arms. "But, have you made that point to yourself as well?"

Malik was floored, scrambling to spit out a response. To his credit, he managed to growl out, "Why should I convince myself of my own actions?"

Rishid shrugged. "Murder is a heavy weight on a person's heart, no matter how callous they say they are. I do not believe that young Bakura was slain by your hand, but it still haunts you." The eldest Ishtar leaned forward. "Especially because that child meant something to you."

Malik gasped, his wide lilac eyes searching Rishid's demandingly. "You're speaking of lunacy, brother. Why would I murder someone I cared for, acting as if Ryou meant anything to me to begin with?"

"I just know you, Malik. You can deny it until you die, but it shows in your eyes."

"I don't have to deny anything because there's no emotions attached to Ryou," Malik sneered shakily. _Dear Ra... Am I that transparent?_

Rishid raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you want to believe, little brother, I won't make you admit it." The older Egyptian leveled his sibling with a meaningful stare.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Malik's hand suddenly darted up to catch a roll of bandages and tape. "Thank you, Ishizu."

"Welcome," the tired Egyptian muttered before shuffling to her bedroom.

Malik sighed and spotted a throw lying over the back of the couch. He grabbed it and slid out of his midriff, tying the thin blanket around him so it covered a satisfactory amount of his back. "Rishid, if you don't stop staring at me, I will cut your eyes out of your head."

Rishid's amber eyes continued to leer at the blond teenager. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're fucking annoying me, that's why." Malik pulled the Millennium Rod out of his belt loop and used its dagger to cut the bandages. The Egyptian tried to ignore the maddening glare hell-bent on drilling a hole in his head and failed miserably. "What do you want from me?!" he finally snapped.

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You have feelings for the Ring holder," Rishid replied placidly, though a smirk was forming on his lips. 

Malik growled, tapping the Rod's dagger against his leg. "It doesn't matter," he replied shortly, his lilac eyes looking anywhere but his older brother. "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. He's dead."

Rishid sighed and got to his feet. _Stubborn to the last word._ The former Rare Hunter murmured, "You continue being delusional. I'm going to go see if Ishizu's still alive," in a curt, yet smug tone before heading towards the other end of the house.

Malik glared at the older Ishtar's retreating back, spitting out a violent curse in Egyptian before going back to cleaning his wounds, trying to turn his thoughts from the white haired duelist he had inadvertently destroyed.

* * * *

Mokuba grinned over at Joey as he beat the blond in yet another Nintendo game. "You give up yet, Chihuahua?" the smug youth taunted.

"Never! Not until I beat you!" Joey replied, selecting his character. "An' I know I'm gonna win this time!"

"I'm sure of that."

Five minutes later, Joey's anguished cry of defeat rang through the Kaiba mansion, followed by, "YOU LIL' CHEAT!" and thundering footsteps.

"AAIIEE!" Mokuba yelped, sliding down the railing and tearing through the living room, jumping over the couch and an imposing chair.

Joey was fast on the twelve-year-old's heels, his hands outstretched in a gesture spelling doom if the young Kaiba was caught. "Stop running!"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Mokuba replied, dashing through Seto's office and an adjacent hallway before crashing through the atrium.

Joey let out a battle cry as he threw himself forward, unaware of the door that opened. "Now you get it!" the Brooklyn native stated as he tackled his target to the ground. But, instead of dragging down little Mokuba, he found himself on top of a soaking wet Seto Kaiba.

"I didn't know you missed me that much," the CEO joked lightly.

"Heh... Hey Seto. I wasn't trying to kill Mokuba," Joey replied, leaning down to kiss Seto lightly. "We were just playing a nice game of Cat and Mouse."

The brunet laughed and sat up, causing his chocolate-eyed lover to fall onto his lap. "Then why were you making death threats?"

Joey grinned charmingly and wrapped his arms around Seto. "Have a nice day at work?"

Mokuba, who was now sitting on the stairs, snickered. "The dog's dead meat!" he crowed.

Seto looked back at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "And what have you been doing to my poor koibito?" he asked.

Mokuba's eyes widened. _Since when does that puppy get favoritism over me?_ "I-I wasn't doing anything, nii-sama! I-He..."

Joey's jaw dropped open and he punched Seto's arm lightly. "That's mean!"

Seto sighed and held an arm out, smiling when Mokuba dashed into his embrace. "So, I remember being told about pizza and movies?"

Joey nodded. "I ate all the pizza, so we're left with movies," he joked.

Mokuba grinned and got up, tugging the two lovers before him to their feet. "C'mon! I wanna watch the movies we got!"

"Let me get settled, Mokuba," Seto replied, going over to a nearby closet to hang up his trench coat and put away his briefcase.

"Ugh, fine." The smaller youth ran out into the living room to get everything set up.

Joey smiled and walked over to Seto, wrapping his arms around the taller teenager. Without Mokuba around, his cheerful facade crumbled like a dead leaf over a flame.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Seto asked.

"We went to Ryou's funeral today," Joey explained dismally. "I-" Finding no words to express his thoughts, the American buried his head in his koi's shirt.

Seto sighed and picked Joey up, bringing him upstairs to their room. He set the blond on the bed and closed the door. "You want to talk about it?"

Joey rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes. "This whole thing is over those damn Millennium Items!" The seventeen-year-old shook his head. "Yugi havin' the Puzzle and Ryou havin' the Ring was okay. Neither of them tried to hurt us!"

Seto grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt from his closet. "Bakura didn't exactly display friendly tendencies."

"But still, he never actively tried to kill us, Seto. But Malik..." Joey growled and threw himself back on the bed. "He controlled Ta an' nearly killed her. He controlled me an' nearly made me kill Yugi an' then me! Then, he went after Ryou because of his Ring. Just like that, he murdered him!"

Seto swiftly changed into his bedclothes, tossing the wet ones into a hamper. "Power plays are like that, koi. Unfortunately, people die in the cross-fire."

"But why Ryou? I mean, he never did anything wrong!" Joey protested. "None of us did! Seto, I'm scared. What if Malik comes back and tries to kill the rest of us off?"

Seto lay down by Joey, wrapping a strong arm around the other teenager. "I wouldn't let him touch you as long as I'm breathing."

"But you couldn't be there last time!"

"I was, just not when I needed to be."

"An' that's what I mean! To Malik, me, Tristan, and Tea are just pawns in his game with Yugi. What's to say that next time he won't just kill me?" Joey looked over at his lover with haunted eyes. 

Seto didn't have an answer.

"I miss Ryou horribly; he was such a nice guy! But, his death scares me because Malik's proven he'll do anything to get what he wants." Joey latched onto the young CEO. "He'll try to kill you because you have Obelisk."

Seto kissed the blond's head softy. "I promise I won't let that happen, puppy." He caught Joey's eyes again. "You and Mokuba mean everything to me and I will do everything in my power to protect you both."

Joey smiled sadly as he kissed Seto's nose. "I know." He nuzzled against his lover, sniffling. _I don't think that'll be enough, Seto,_ he thought dimly. _Yami's duty is to protect Yugi, we're just a side job. Bakura, despite his shortcomings, did protect us, and he died with Ryou._

"Are you going to be okay?" Seto asked.

"I will be," Joey replied. _I love you Seto, but I don't think you can protect us like you want to._ The American let go of Seto and got up, his eyes trained on the floor. _I keep getting this feeling that you're gonna be the next one to leave us._

* * * *

Bakura's eyes narrowed as his hand darted forward to capture the Millennium Eye, only to have Yami pull it away. "It's mine, Pharaoh. Give it to me."

"Not until I find out how you got this," Yami replied angrily.

"As per the rules. I dueled Pegasus and won so he had to give me his Item." The white-haired thief crossed his arms.

Yami growled, a scowl shadowing his features. "You're lying."

"How would you know? Were you there?"

"No, I wasn't. But, I know that Pegasus left his dueling deck at the arena before he disappeared. There is no way that he could duel you," Yami replied.

Bakura smirked. _He should have looked more closely at Pegasus' side of the arena._ "We dueled according to the ancient ways, before Duel Monsters ever existed."

Yami's eyes narrowed to angry slits. "You took advantage of Pegasus weakness from his fight with me and engaged him in a Shadow duel. How honorable of you."

"Thieves aren't honorable, Pharaoh," Bakura replied evenly. "I still won the Eye fairly and it now belongs to me." He smirked. "Unless you want to try and duel me for it."

Ryou took that second to cut in, grabbing the Eye out of Yami's unwary grip. "No. No duels, no fighting, no Shadow magic, none of that." His chocolate eyes smoldered. "I am sick of all the hocus pocus and threats!"

"It won't take long, hikari," Bakura replied, pulling a deck out of his pocket.

"I thought you said you didn't have it," Yami pointed out, glaring at the cards.

"I have more then one deck, Pharaoh. Now cork it and duel me."

Ryou growled and seized Bakura's deck before hitting him soundly. "Stop it! Challenges like this are what landed me in a bloody grave at age sixteen!" The Brit stuffed the cards and the Eye into his pocket. "And yes, I blame this whole thing solely on you, yami."

Bakura scowled. "How in the hell can you pin this on me?! Mar-Malik had a fucking god card! What did you want me to do? Run away?"

"If you had, we would both be alive right now," Ryou shot back. "My whole life ahead of me with a thousand different ways to die and a cursed deck of cards had to be my end!"

"That's fate's fault, not mine," Bakura replied. 

Ryou ran fingers through his hair, tugging on it. "This wouldn't even have happened if my father had never given me that damned Ring! I wouldn't have been at Duelist Kingdom to ruin Pegasus' life and nearly kill my friends. I wouldn't have been at Battle City and gotten _myself_ killed! One stupid little trinket completely ruined my life!"

Yami winced. "Ryou, everything you mentioned was Bakura's fault."

"Bakura _is_ me. Everything he do all relates back to me and my inability to stop that... deranged spirit." Based on the pause, it was clear that the Brit was tempted to spit out a much more potent insult. 

"Hikari..."

Ryou sighed, his glare still trained on Bakura. "Don't start with me, yami. Since I was given the Ring, I've nearly killed or have been killed." The sixteen-year-old turned and started back toward the hallway of carvings.

Bakura started to follow, but was stopped when Yami's hand fell on his shoulder lightly. "What do you want?"

"Leave Ryou go." The former Pharaoh let the ghost of a smile haunt his lips. "This is a lot for him to deal within such a short amount of time. Just let him reorganize his thoughts."

"Pharaoh no baka," Bakura growled, going over to sit at the top of a dead-end staircase. He was quiet for a minute before he looked down at Yami, who had taken up a post at the bottom of the stairs. "Why does he think he's responsible for my actions?"

The spike haired Spirit shrugged. "It's hard to say, tomb robber." His amethyst eyes met Bakura's. "He looks up to you like you're an older brother, that much is apparent. Like it or not, you're a roll model for your hikari."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm dead serious. Ryou cares about you a great deal. Part of him sees your flaws and hates them while the other is blind to them. He doesn't want to see that you will kill or steal on a whim so he blames himself for not being able to stop you."

Bakura rolled his eyes, though what Yami was saying was unfortunately making sense. "So, you're telling me that Ryou's taking the blame to feed his own delusions?"

The former Pharaoh sighed. "If you want to put it that way, yes. It's deeper then that, but I can tell that you won't listen to me."

Bakura smirked. "Of course I won't. You're just an idiot Pharaoh with a palm tree for a hair do."

"And you're just a thieving snake with an albino bat perched atop his head," Yami shot back smoothly.

"And you're a closet necrophiliac!" Bakura grinned smugly. "So there." The thief proceeded down the stairs, ruffling the other Spirit's hair enough to completely mess it up.

Yami sighed dramatically, wiping a lock of ebony and red tipped hair out of his face. Having his beloved Bakura back was so very nice and so very trying on his patience. But, that was the reason the Pharaoh fell in love with the thief in the first place and wouldn't have it any other way.

__

Evaru: Well, judging by the way you're beating Marik's head in, I'd say you like him quite a bit. [smirks] And, by the way, I'm not slow. I can't sit at my computer all day and type. I **do** have a life. [sticks tongue out] No comments on that, please.

Monoshiri: I blame the naming of the Blue-Eyes solely on my baby brother for watching Harry Potter while I was trying to write. ^)^ 'Tis what I get for asking a six-year-old to help me name a Duel Monster.

FluffCat: …Heh. I'm not going to anything excruciatingly horrible to Marik. I guess he's unloved 'cause he's after world domination. [shrug] He makes a super cute chibi though! 

Sailor Comet: Eep. Sorry amiga. There's a lot of different takes on the hikari and yami relationships, so I like to pick one and spotlight it. As far as Ryou calling his yami "Bakura", I suppose it would be awkward at first, but I do have a (yet to be explained) reason for this. 

Reen: Ooohhh yeaaah… So, guess my quiet time's at two in the morning when I can write in peace. ^)^U But, I'm glad I could make your day a little better.

Animegirl: [snickers] Lemon is the root of all that is goodness, isn't it? [looks around] I hope my parents didn't hear that. ^)^U Aaaanyway… As strange as it may seem, a lemon **would** actually help the plot a lot. (That rhymed!)

Jene: LMAO! Chica, you, me, and a mob of Malik fangirls would **love** to castrate Marik. XD

Akuro: Hee hee! Thanks! ^)^ And yeah, I know 'Kura's a bit OOC. But, it's more fun to take a little artistic license here and there! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Six trailer:

Yugi sighed. \\I hope you know what you're doing, Ryou.\\

The snow haired Brit smirked as he made a flawless switch with the Puzzle holder, a handy trick he had learned from Bakura over the years. He instantly noticed Yami and Malik in a staring match. "That is extremely immature," he pointed out.

Malik looked over at "Yugi" and his lilac eyes narrowed. The boy looked taller, his eyes a little more slanted and dark then usual. His hair also seemed to want to clump up in a suspiciously familiar fashion as well. _Something's definitely wrong._

"Malik, I challenged you to a duel," Ryou suddenly growled. "If I win, you give me my Ring back. If I lose, I'll give you my Puzzle."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter VI: Dead Man Walking

**Chapter Six:**

Dead Man Walking

Night had served out its time over the land and gave way to the warm spring sun. The early morning light turned the puddles that scattered the streets into pools of liquid diamonds and sent a muggy mist into the air. Varying age groups were already crowding the sideways, on their way to work or school.

Everyone except Yugi and his small, Puzzle-bound entourage, that is. The height-deprived teenager figured he could get away with skipping one day of school under the guise that he was "grieving" for dear, departed Ryou. That thought nearly sent Yugi into giggles when he called in sick.

"What are we going to do today?" Yami asked, sounding bored already. The guardian of the Puzzle had learned to solidify his metaphysical form so he could better keep an eye on his small aibou, much to Bakura's jealousy.

"I don't know. The others are in school, so I guess we can just hang around town until they get out," Yugi replied, stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket.

\Why don't you stop and get something to eat!\ Ryou suggested.

Yugi snickered. "Yami, I hear voices in my head."

The former Pharaoh raised an eyebrow, shaking his head sadly. "My poor, insane, aibou. What am I going to do with you?"

"Have me committed!" Yugi replied happily, spying a small coffee shop amidst the hustle and bustle. He felt around his pocket and produced enough yen to buy himself a small coffee and a pastry or two. The sixteen-year-old grabbed Yami's wrist and tugged him in the direction of the shop.

"Let me go, please," the ancient ordered, tugging his gauntleted wrist clear of his hikari's grasp. "Slow down, aibou. I doubt everyone will eat everything before you get there."

Yugi just snickered at the thought and ran up to the vendor, ordering his coffee and two donuts. He paid for the foodstuffs and picked a table to sit at before munching happily on his breakfast.

Yami sauntered over and took a seat as well, watching in amusement as the Japanese teenager ravaged the unsuspecting pastries like a rabid wolf. "Hungry?"

"Yef_ I _am," Yugi replied around a mouth full. "I's Bawarian cweam, want som'?" he asked.

"No, aibou, I'm fine. Enjoy yourself," Yami replied with a chuckle.

Yugi was quiet until he finished his first donut. "Bakura thinks we should try to track Malik down," he announced.

"Why's that? Who says he's even still in the city?" Yami replied, puzzled. 

"He says that the Ring is still in Domino, he can feel it." Yugi took a sip of his coffee. "He also says it's in this end of the town."

Yami shrugged. "It's his Millennium Item, so I trust him to know where it is."

"It's closer than you think, Pharaoh."

Yugi looked up from his second donut, his amethyst eyes almost instantly going narrow. "What are you doing here?" he snarled.

Malik smirked at the small teenager and sat down, pushing dark tinted sunglasses up into his hair. "Good morning to you too, twerp."

"What do you want, Malik?" Yami demanded, looking ready to spring at the much younger Egyptian if he so much as sneezed at his hikari.

"I just saw you two sitting here and decided to see how my two favorite Item holders were doing," Malik replied easily, taking a chunk out of Yugi's breakfast.

Yami growled, leaning forward. His eyes immediately went to the golden ring that lay on top of Malik's ebony tee shirt. "I should have known that you would have it."

"Oh, don't play coy, Pharaoh. We all know that I'm the only one who could have taken it," the blond returned, slowly munching on his pilfered piece of pastry. 

Yugi growled. "The Ring belongs to Ryou, scarab beetle."

Malik chuckled. "That would be a problem if he were still alive." The Egyptian jangled the Millennium Ring's spears tauntingly. "But, that's the thing about dead people, they can't own an Item."

\Yugi! Let me take over!\ Ryou suddenly spoke up, realizing his hapless murderer was sitting right across from him. \One good knock to the head and the Ring's mine!\

\\I'm not so sure that's a good idea,\\ Yugi replied.

\I don't care! You and Yami no Yugi have Slifer and Ra, I have the Ouija Board, and it turns out that my dear yami has Toon World and Relinquished.\

\\HE WHAT?!\\

\I'll explain later, Yugi. Please, just let me duel Malik. If I can get the Ring here and now, then me and Bakura will be out of your hair in no time.\

Yugi sighed. \\I hope you know what you're doing, Ryou.\\

The snow haired Brit smirked as he made a flawless switch with the Puzzle holder, a handy trick he had learned from Bakura over the years. He instantly noticed Yami and Malik in a staring match. "That is extremely immature," he pointed out.

Malik looked over at "Yugi" and his lilac eyes narrowed. The boy looked taller, his eyes a little more slanted and dark then usual. His hair also seemed to want to clump up in a suspiciously familiar fashion as well. _Something's definitely wrong._

"Malik, I challenged you to a duel," Ryou suddenly growled. "If I win, you give me my Ring back. If I lose, I'll give you my Puzzle."

"'Your Ring'? Just a second ago you were saying that it belonged to Ryou," Malik pointed out.

"Yami rightfully owns all the Millennium Items and I am his reincarnation, so in a way, the Items are mine," Ryou replied, thanking God he had a deceitful dark side.

Yamiwas about to launch into his own round of questions when he occurred to him that Ryou was now in possession of Yugi's body. "So, will you accept my hikari's challenge?"

Malik almost laughed as he withdrew his deck. "I will have fun sweeping the streets with him, Pharaoh."

Ryou growled and pulled the deck Bakura had put together the night before. "We will play according to Battle City rules."

"Oh, daring, are we?" Malik smirked maliciously. "Even better for me when I take your Item and your rarest card."

Ryou gave a smirk of his own and shuffled his deck, remembering a sleight of hand trick Joey had taught him at the beginning of the year. He drew his six-card hand. As an afterthought, he went through his deck and withdrew Ra. "To even the playing field."

Malik took his old card cautiously, not expecting "Yugi" to be so... polite about their duel. "I'll go first," he said hesitantly.

((Ryou! You little cheat!)) Bakura exclaimed, trying to sound horrified. ((How can you do something like that?))

(Easy. Shuffle the deck and pull the cards,) Ryou replied, looking over his hand, which consisted of Slifer the Sky Dragon, Negate Attack, Silver Fang, Relinquished, Dark Illusion Ritual, and the Dark Magician.

"I'll lay this card face down and set two magic cards," Malik said, laying out the cards.

Ryou drew from his deck, smiling when he drew Reborn the Monster. "I'll set two magic cards, a monster, and end my turn." The Brit smiled congenially at his opponent and took a sip from Yugi's coffee.

__

What is he up to? Malik wondered. "I'll play another magic card and summon the Dark Elf in attack mode. I'll also flip my Harpie's Brother in the attack as well."

Ryouflipped over the Negate Attack he had set. "Bad call, Ishtar." _Now, if I can get him to summon Ra, I'm in the clear._ He drew Exchange from his deck with a slight look of exasperation. Obviously, Bakura was pilfering cards again. "I'll activate Exchange."

Malik reluctantly held his hand out to reveal Winged Dragon of Ra and Pot of Greed. "Take your pick," he sneered as Ryou held his hand out. _He's really doing this with the Change of Heart in hand?! Fool._

Ryou took Pot of Greed while Malik snatched his coveted Change of Heart. "I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my hand." He was rewarded with the Lady of Faith and Magical Hats." _I can't believe he didn't go for Slifer. Heh. I'm in luck!_ "I'll set another monster. Your turn."

Malik smirked. "I'll activate the Change of Heart to take control of the monster you just set to summon the god card you so graciously bestowed upon me."

Ryou grinned easily when he saw Yami's jaw drop to the ground. )Don't worry, Yami no Yugi. I know exactly what I'm doing.(

))I hope so.(( The Pharaoh sounded nothing short of unconvinced.

"We all know what's coming next, don't we?" Malik taunted, chanting the first verse written on Ra's card and the text disappeared before moving to the second, One Turn Kill.

Ryou watched an imaginary Life Point counter scroll down to one with a feral sort of glee as Ra blasted his Silver Fang to Kingdom Come. _Now, to win this duel._

"You were an idiot for giving me Ra," Malik pointed out conversationally.

"And you're an idiot for not looking at my hand more closely," Ryou retorted. "I'll play the enchanting monster card, Relinquished." (Yami! The Ring's as good as ours!) he exclaimed as he followed the requirements to play one of the rarest cards in Duel Monsters.

((Really?!)) Bakura peered through Ryou's eyes to see Ra on Malik's side of the field and Relinquished on Ryou's. At first, he wondered what in the seven Hells his hikari was planning before it all came into focus. ((Ryou, I love you.))

(...That was disturbing.) Ryou took an easy gulp from his coffee. "I'll activate Relinquished's handy little effect to absorb any monster you have on the field," he announced as he took Ra over to his playing field.

"You don't know that last verse, or any of the verses for the matter, which means you don't know how to activate Ra's attack," Malik pointed out nervously. _Or does he._

Ryou paused. _Unfortunately, he has a point. I just summoned Relinquished, so I can't tribute him and Ra to summon the Dark Magician._

))Ra of Shadow, come to life. Take my soul to give you power. Serve me well, serve me fast! Take my attack and times it in half,(( Yami supplied, sensing the Brit's sudden worry.

Malik tapped the table. "Just admit you made a dumb move and surrender, Yugi."

Ryou drooped his shoulders, some revenge-bent part of him wanting to screw with the Egyptian's head before stripping him of his stolen Item and his rarest card. "You're right, Malik. There's no way I could ever win."

"Are you crazy?!" Yami growled, ever the helpful actor. "You're one point away from winning!"

"But I can't win." Ryou set his hand on the table. "Malik, it's been a pleasure dueling with you-"

Malik smirked. "I knew you could never do it. Pharaoh's reincarnation or not, you're a pathetic duelist," he taunted.

"-But you just aren't worth my time. Ra of Shadow, come to life. Take my soul to give you power. Serve me well, serve me fast! Take my attack and times it in half!"

Malik's face fell as an attack of eight thousand appeared on Ra's card. "No way! How could you have learnt that in such a short time?!"

"I win," Ryou sneered, seeing that imaginary counter show zero. He leaned forward so he was almost nose-to-nose with a highly stunned Malik. "Give me my Ring. Now."

Malik glared at Ryou, trying to pull himself together. _How can Yugi duel like that? I've seen what he can do against Bandit Keith. This is not Yugi dueling._

"I'm waiting," Ryou whispered.

Malik held the Brit's gaze, leaning back when he saw "Yugi's" eyes flash a haunted chocolate brown. _Shit! No way!_ He looked harder and saw the brown had been making his opponent's eyes darker the whole time. 

Ryou yanked hard on the rope holding his Ring, wincing slightly. "Give the bloody item to me right now, Ishtar."

Malik paled sheet white. _It can't be. Marik killed him! But, I don't think Yugi uses those types of terms._ He forced a maniacal grin of glee to spread over his lips as he got up from the table, deck in hand, before removing Ryou's hand from the Ring.

Ryou scrambled to stand up and tackle Malik, but the Egyptian was already moving toward the crowd. "Give the Ring back!"

Malik turned to flash the crestfallen Brit an almost sad smile infected with hope. "Like I said, dead men can't possess the Items, Ryou." A step into the hurried crowd and the blond was gone.

__

Aie! Gomen minna-san! I've been ungodly busy lately, what with spring cleaning and CTBS (homeschool equivalent to a final) testing. ^)^U I'll try not to let the chapters slip so badly. And, hopefully, I planned out the duel correctly. If not, sorry. ~)~U

Evaru: Dear, I believe Malik would more readily cut his tongue out of his head then admit anything to anyone. [hugs Malik] Which is exactly why I like him! [eyes bat behind Evaru's back] Just what are you going to do with that?

Monoshiri: Yami no Yugi and Yami no Bakura are almost_ involved. I'm bringing their relationship to light soon enough. ^)^ And yes, Malik is in desperate need of a lay. [devilish smirk] Smell the lovely lemon!_

Animegirl: Eek. If my parents found out that I even think_ about writing lemon (forget the fact it's yaoi), they'd have me committed before I knew what the hell happened to me. ~)~ But, I'm flattered! You wanna marry my story. Cookies for you! [hands Animegirl many, many cookies] _

CharcoalCat: LOL! Don't worry. I'll be explaining all unknown relationships all in good time. [snickers] As far as Yami and Bakura… I'm having too much fun torturing the poor Pharaoh with the fact he can look, but can't touch lest he lose a finger. ^)^

Akuro: Thank you! Actually, I base the interaction between the Ishtar siblings on my little brothers and me. Makes life a little easier and the dialogue a little more interesting. Hee hee, cliffhangers are good, by the way! ^)^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Seven Trailer:

"I don't see where that would be a problem. I don't believe Yugi knows any of Ra's verses."

"It wouldn't be a problem except that I used One Turn Kill, giving Ra an attack of three thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine. When Yugi took control of Ra, his card went blank again."

"I have a feeling it gets even more complicated."

"Exactly! Yugi activated Ra and chanted the _third_ verse! For the love of the gods, not even _I_ know it!" Malik exclaimed. "Well, I do now, but the point is that Yugi knew it!"

"The Pharaoh probably told him," Ishizu reasoned.

"Point taken. But, Yugi did win." Malik looked up, his lilac eyes holding a haunted light. "Sister, I... Somehow, by a trick of Fate, that wasn't Yugi or the Pharaoh I was dueling."

"Then who was it?"

Malik shook his head. "It seems impossible, but I was dueling Ryou Bakura."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__


	7. Chapter VII: A Perfect Circle

**Chapter Seven:**

A Perfect Circle

A sick and miserable Ishizu looked up from her phone book as Malik walked into the apartment, looking like he had just conquered the world and seen a ghost while doing so. "Back so soon? What happened?"

Malik sat down on the coffee table, running unsure hands through his hair. "You'll never guess who I ran into in a million years."

"I'm inclined to say the Pharaoh or Kaiba," Ishizu replied slowly.

"I _did_ run into the Pharaoh and his little hikari. I was just making general conversation with them and suddenly, Yugi challenges me to a duel and allows me to use Ra."

Ishizu raised an eyebrow, closing the book and setting down on the floor. "Keep going."

"When we were dueling, Yugi used a completely off the wall tactic. He used Exchange and took Pot of Greed. I didn't realize it, but he had Relinquished and Slifer in his hand and I took the Change of Heart."

"Relinquished? I thought only Pegasus possessed that card."

Malik buried his head in his hands. "Stop complicating things with logic. At any rate, he waited... no, he baited me into summoning Ra! When I did, he summoned Relinquished and took it!"

"I don't see where that would be a problem. I don't believe Yugi knows any of Ra's verses."

"Well, he doesn't know the first two..."

"I have a feeling it gets even more complicated."

"Exactly! Yugi activated Ra and chanted the _third_ verse! For the love of the gods, not even _I_ know it!" Malik exclaimed. "Well, I do now, but the point is that Yugi knew it!"

"The Pharaoh probably told him," Ishizu reasoned.

"Point taken. But, Yugi did win." Malik looked up, his lilac eyes holding a haunted light. "Sister, I... Somehow, by a trick of Fate, that wasn't Yugi or the Pharaoh I was dueling."

"Then who was it?"

Malik shook his head. "It seems impossible, but I was dueling Ryou Bakura."

* * * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT STUPID, CHEATING, LYING, UNDERHANDED SCARAB BEETLE!"

Bakura and Yami watched in subtle fascination as Ryou stormed around their soul room, hitting at any walls he encountered and kicking up the bricks on the floor to use as projectiles at the walls he hit.

"I won! The Ring should be mine right now! I should be back in my own body, in my own house, in my own little world! BUT THAT'S TOO EASY!" Ryou threw a brick, almost hitting Bakura.

"Your hikari is rather frightening when angered," Yami pointed out dryly.

"I know. Aren't you- STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!- proud of him?" Bakura replied, dodging another brick.

Yami chuckled. "Yes. But I'm quite thankful I have the nice, quiet, inoffensive hikari." The former Pharaoh ducked another projectile brick.

Bakura did likewise. "I swear he's throwing them at me on purpose," the thief pointed out, diving down the stairs to avoid a quartet of rectangular stones. "Good Ra, Ryou! Stop it!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Not this again." Bakura sighed, again ducking another brick. 

"I guess my theory about letting Ryou calm down was wrong," Yami pointed out as he moved down to join his thieving crush.

"Ah hah!" Bakura seized the former Pharaoh around the waist and held him like a human shield. "Now I'm safe!" The tomb robber grinned when the bricks stopped flying at him.

Yami was glad Bakura was facing his back or he would have to explain the beet red blush dusting his cheeks. He leaned against the Spirit clutching his middle. "This is highly amusing."

"What?" Bakura asked, peeking through fronds of hair. _Hey, he smells good._ The thief reviewed what thought had just flitted through his mind and he found himself fighting a flush.

"Ryou's tantrum and you holding me like a safety blanket," Yami replied, settling down on the ground between Bakura's legs. "I never knew you to be the cuddling type."

Bakura faked a gag. "I'm just using you to stop the bricks from punching a hole in my head," he defended weakly. _Damn it, he smells really good._

Ryou crashed his foot into another wall before arming himself with another brick. He turned to throw it at his dark side, an eyebrow raising when he saw said tomb robber and Yami in a snuggling sort of position, staring at him owlishly. "What?"

"Nothing," the two Spirits replied.

Ryou rolled his eyes, throwing the brick over the pair so the debris rained down on them. "You two look cute together," he stated before continuing his rampage on the soul room structure.

"...My hikari _did not_ just say that," Bakura muttered. But, he wasn't about to let go of his "shield". _He smells good, is blocking Ryou's attacks, and doesn't seem to mind._

Yami sighed. "Maybe we should calm him down."

__

What in the hell am I thinking?! You're talking about the same moronic Pharaoh that you've been trying to murder for, well, all of your existence. Or, at least I think that's what I've been doing. With no real memory of his Egyptian life, Bakura could only guess that he hated Yami his whole life.

"Tomb robber, let go of me. Your hikari's going to destroy my soul room if I don't stop him."

Bakura was snapped out of his thoughts and did as asked, getting up to follow the Pharaoh. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Yami nodded. "I have an idea anyway." He slowly approached Ryou, who was now sitting in a corner picking at the fabric of his jeans. "Can I talk to you?"

Ryou looked up. "Sure."

Yami and Bakura sat by the distraught Brit. "While you were dueling Malik today, I was thinking about something," the former started. "We don't need the Ring."

"What?" Bakura and Ryou demanded.

"To restore Ryou, all we need is his body. If we can get that much done, it'll be easier to track down the Ring to restore-"

Bakura's face suddenly lit up. "If we can restore Ryou to his body, then all I need to do is go into the Ring. If it's not around his neck, it'll materialize in its proper place!"

Ryou looked between the two Spirits like they had just suggested holding a mass murder. "And who's going to dig up my dead body?"

Bakura raised his hand happily.

"I should have known." Ryou looked down at his hands. "Wait... It won't work."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"The Ring no longer belongs to me. Malik beat me in a duel, so it rightfully belongs to him," the Brit pointed out. "That _is_ how the rules work, right?"

Yami sighed. "Yes, Ryou. I didn't think of that."

"What about the duel he fought with Malik this morning?" Bakura asked.

"It technically belongs to me and Yugi now," Yami replied despondently. _Which means I'd probably have to duel Bakura for it._ The former Pharaoh, with all his scant knowledge of his past life, had a particular memory of a Shadow duel with Bakura that ended in disaster. He wasn't going to repeat history.

Bakura raked his fingers through his hair. "Hikari, would you be willing to go back to your body alone, until we can get the Ring?"

__

Damn. I knew this would happen. Ryou was torn. He was enraged at Bakura for getting them killed in the first place, but he also knew that it wasn't the Egyptian's fault. _If I go to my own body again, I can help look for the Ring more actively._

"Ryou?"

__

And if I do that, it'll crush Bakura. He won't admit it, but it will. I can't do that to him. Ryou offered his tomb robber counterpart of small smile. "I'm not going to go anywhere without you, yami."

Bakura looked stunned and a touch annoyed. _I guess Yami was right._ He looked over at the grinning Pharaoh. "Looks like you're stuck with us for a while longer."

The Puzzle Spirit shrugged his grin widening. "I'm not complaining," he replied easily.

Bakura got the sneaking suspicion that that was a doubled edged statement.

* * * *

Ishizu could only stare at Malik, trying to comprehend what the younger Egyptian had just told her. "There is no possible way for that to be true," she finally muttered.

"That's what I thought at first! But there was just something in his eyes that was so undeniably Ryou!" Malik shot back. "He dueled like Bakura, using just as underhanded tactics to secure a win. Not only that, but he let me use Ra. No way in hell would Yugi or Yami let me use him."

Ishizu had to concede on that point. "If what you're saying is true, then... how? How did the thief and his hikari retreat to the Puzzle?"

"Again with the logic." Malik tugged at his hair in frustration. "I don't know how and I don't want to know, but Ryou and Bakura are alive and well."

"And I would think that they want the Ring back?"

Malik nodded. "It was on the line in our duel, but I want to see if I'm right. If I'm wrong, the Ring's staying with me. If I'm right, I'll give it back."

"Care to explain?"

"I'm not just handing over my Item, unlike certain siblings of mine. If Ryou and Bakura are indeed alive, then I'll wait until they figure out how to restore themselves to their body before giving it back."

"Why not just give it to Yugi. I'm sure he wouldn't hold the Ring back from Ryou," Ishizu pointed out.

"But the Pharaoh wouldn't and I don't want that to happen." Malik sighed. "I need to track them down and lure them into reviving Ryou."

"Why's that? Are you that anxious to be rid of the Ring?"

Malik scratched the back of his neck. "It's a little deeper than that," he admitted in a whisper. He looked up at Ishizu, guilt shining in his lilac orbs. "A lot deeper than that."

"Well, I can't stop you from doing what you want to," the older Ishtar replied evenly. "Just don't kill anyone, please."

Malik winced and nodded, getting up. "I guess I'm going to go out again and see if I can think of something non-lethal."

Ishizu nodded. "Be careful."

"I always am," Malik replied before closing the door behind him. Once outside, he tugged hard at his hair._ This is so screwed up! Why in the hell is it always me!_

[[Again with the whining? You really should learn to take things in stride,]] Marik taunted.

Malik growled and sat down on the front steps. [How much of the conversation did you hear?] he asked emotionlessly.

[[Enough to allow me to formulate at plan,]] Marik replied easily. He appeared next to Malik a second later. "But first, why do you want to give back the Ring?"

The younger Egyptian shrugged. "It doesn't feel right to have it," he replied honestly. He figured, given he played his cards correctly, he would be able to avert many beatings in his new quest if he just played along as his dark side's faithful lap dog.

Marik leaned against the stair behind him, a look of pure curiosity etched into his usually scowling features. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I'm sure you're plenty comfortable with senseless murder and bloodshed, but I'm not," Malik replied, trying to be tactful. "I prefer psychological torture over physical. It lasts much longer."

Marik smirked. "You want the Item holders alive when we take over as Pharaoh so you can taunt them with what they were too afraid to capture."

__

Hook, line, and sucker! Malik crowed, making sure to throw his defenses up. "Precisely. If I...we can lure Ryou and Bakura back into their body and win the Ring back the right way, I would feel much better about our irrevocable victory."

"You're finally starting to see things in a clear perspective," Marik purred, wrapping a possessive arm around his hikari. "I knew you would finally yield."

Malik forced himself not to flinch. To play his farce correctly, he would have to act like he had given up to Marik totally. He leaned against the Spirit's chest. "We need to work together to set your plans into action, yami." _The gods can strike me dead at any time now._

Marik drew back in surprise, a malicious grin forming. _I think I've finally broken his fighting spirit. This will make my plans all the easier._ He ran a finger along Malik's cut up jaw, tracing the gashes gently. "I'm glad you are finally willing to work with me, hikari." He rested his chin on Malik's good shoulder, blowing on the blond's ear to send an involuntary shutter through his body. "This will make things much more pleasurable for the both of us."

Malik nodded, biting back a few choice words. "I'm sure it will." He rested his hands on Marik's. "Now, how do you think we should address the Ring situation?"

"It's all a matter of pulling the right strings at the right time," the ancient replied. "We know that the Pharaoh is fiercely protective of his hikari's friends, correct?"

"True."

"But, we've tried that approach before and I never like to repeat myself." Marik freed a hand from under Malik's to run his fingers through his hair. "I say we strike deeper then that."

"How?"

"You were at Battle City, in the Pharaoh's knot of cheerleaders. You tell me what you saw."

"Their connections to each other run deep. Serenity and Joey Wheeler would die for each other. Duke Devlin is Serenity's fawning boyfriend."

"There's one approach," Marik stated. "But, go on."

"We've already preyed on Joey. I wouldn't touch the other two cheerleaders for fear of losing what sanity I have left." Malik searched his memory for any sort of information that would help him. _There was Yugi, the Pharaoh, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Seto and his brother Mokuba. But, the Kaiba brother's don't have..._ Malik suddenly remembered seeing Seto and Joey together during the semifinals.

"Drawing a blank, Malik?" Marik teased.

"No, no, no. I think I know where to strike next," Malik replied. "Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba? He has absolutely no ties to the Pharaoh and his entourage."

"Oh, he does." Malik smirked. "He and Joey are just a little closer then everyone thinks." The Egyptian's smirk widened as the whole plan came into perspective. "If we take Kaiba, Joey will go to the Pharaoh. At that time, we can force him to revive Ryou."

Marik grinned. "I love the way you think, Malik." He placed a whisper soft kiss on his hikari's ear. "I believe you may prove more useful then I originally thought."

__

I did it again. [ducks head] I'm sowwie. We thought we were moving and now we're not, so I've been busy trying to help put the damned house back together. [sighs] Work sucks.

Monoshiri: lol! I think Malik's undergoing enough punishment for not giving Ryou back the Ring when he should have, don't you? [snickers] And it gets worse for the poor psycho. ^)^

Evaru: S'okay, chica. FF.N hasn't been quite partial to myself lately anyway. [ducks behind Malik] I'm getting this strong "kill Marik" vibe from you. [checks over chapter] Though, I can't see why. ^)-

Animegirl: Si, Ryou has a backbone! ^)^ I hate it when people make him out to be some third rate weakling. [hugs Ryou] Aaanyway, before I get off track… ^)^U If my 'rents found out I wrote sex scenes, they'd have me committed. If they found out the sex scenes were homosexual, I'd be committed and disowned. [sighs] Indeed, damn close-minded people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Eight Trailer:

"I never knew this was back here," Mokuba mused, looking around the small corridor with interest. He was trying to ignore the rapidly clearing sounds at the end of the way.

Joey stopped suddenly and turned around. "Mokuba, stay here. I'll let you know when it's safe to come in, okay?"

The smaller boy nodded and pressed his back against a wall so he could see from both directions for an attack.

Joey, frying pan and knife in hand, pushed the door before him open, standing up fully. _This is where he disappears to!_ The teenager found himself in a downsized living room that looked like no expenses were spared. Chocolate eyes roamed the room, stopping when they hit the plush sofa. The knife wielding hand flew to his mouth and a gasp escaped. 

"Oh dear God...!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter VIII: Fight or Flight

**Chapter Eight:**

Fight or Flight

Bakura tapped his fingers against his knee, his eyes tracing abstract patterns into the ceiling. Yugi and Yami were doing whatever, leaving himself and Ryou to their thoughts. In all honesty, the thief couldn't stand the silence and suddenly asked, "Can I talk to you, hikari?"

Ryou looked up from the hair he was playing with. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The thief shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant. "I was thinking about what Yami suggested earlier and it may not be such a bad idea."

"And I've already said I'm not doing it until we get the Ring back," Ryou replied patiently.

"Why's that?" Bakura blurted out before he could stop himself.

Ryou sighed, leaning his chin on his knees. "I guess I'd be a little lonely without you." _And a little scared,_ he admitted to himself. For a good part of his life, he had Bakura's presence in the back of his mind. The thought of being totally alone was barely comprehendible.

Bakura shook his head and leaned against the wall behind him. "It would only be for a short while, hikari," he pointed out.

"I know. It's just..." Ryou sighed. "I'm just not doing it."_I really need a more logical reason then that._ The Brit scrambled to assemble any sort of an excuse to stick around the Puzzle. "There's safety in numbers," he finally stated.

"But we can get the job done quicker with more people looking."

Ryou raked his fingers through his hair. He knew his yami had a point but didn't want to admit it. His fighting skills, while formidable after living with an unhinged tomb robber for a while, weren't quite up to par with an ancient Egyptian psychopath with Shadow magic.

"I can see you holding a debate in your head," Bakura stated.

"No. I'm just trying to get my own thoughts together before I go spitting out random phrases that have nothing to do with the subject at hand," Ryou replied.

"Hikari, I'm not asking for a detailed essay on the finer mechanics of nuclear science." Bakura leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees. "I just want to know why you're so hesitant to strike out on your own."

"I'm scared, okay? I know I'd be alone only for a while, but what if I caught up to Malik and I had to face his dark side? Then what do I do?"

Bakura was taken aback by his light's sudden outburst. "You come back to the Puzzle," he replied.

"I couldn't, yami, that's the thing. Once I'm brought back to life, there's no way for me to come back to the Puzzle without the Ring!" Ryou cried. "I would be caught in a fight with a three-thousand-year-old Egyptian Spirit with a violence complex and a deadly gold stick!"

Bakura had to agree with the sixteen-year-old's reasoning. "At that point, I'd suggest the hit and run technique. Hit him, grab the Ring, and run like Hell."

"That's so incredibly intelligent. I'd dazzled into speechlessness," Ryou quipped. "Please, think seriously. If Marik had the Millennium Rod, I might as well jump back in my grave!"

"I guess so..." the Ring Spirit admitted. "So, if Malik wasn't still on the loose, you wouldn't be afraid to fly solo for a while?"

Ryou's eyes slid to the floor. "It's not Malik that scares me," he stated in a near whisper.

Bakura raised en eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"...Yeah," the reluctant hikari replied. "Sure he's gone slightly off the deep end, but he's nice enough." A small smiled ghosted his lips. "Under different circumstances, I guess we could have been friends."

"Ryou, have I ever told you how much I love the way you think?" Bakura suddenly asked. "If not, I adore you and your brain."

"Yami, your behavior once again proves to be traumatizing," Ryou mumbled. "What did you think of now that's making you grin like that?"

Bakura got up and went to sit next to the teenager, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You said you and Malik could have been friends, correct?"

"I believe that's what I said."

The Ring Spirit's grin grew in brilliance as his dark chocolate eyes met those of his snow haired light. "To what extent would you go to get our Item back?"

"Oh no!" Ryou shook his head violently. "I know what you're thinking and I'm not going there!" The sixteen-year-old slid away from Bakura. "No, no, no, no! And for good measure: NO!"

"What? It's only a few dates, maybe a kiss, and when he least expects, it... WHAM!" Bakura hit his fist into his palm for effect.

Ryou's chocolate eyes were round. "I AM NOT DATING HIM!" he yelled.

"Give me three good reasons and I'll drop the subject," Bakura responded calmly, trying not to laugh at his other half's nervous breakdown.

"One, Marik. Plain and simple. Two, Millennium Rod that possesses people and has a dagger in it. I'm not having reason one stab me through the heart. Three, I'm not going to play off someone's affections to achieve my goals. Four, I don't even have my own body! Five, How in the bloody hell do you know if Malik's straight or not? Six, if he isn't, HIS YAMI TRIED TO MURDER ME!"

"Hmm... Five reasons each ending in imminent death." Bakura pushed his hair out of his face. "You seem to have made your point clear."

"Thank you."

"Unfortunately, I don't prescribe to common logic." 

Ryou's face fell. He should have seen that coming.

* * * * 

School had just let out as Yugi and Yami traipsed across the grounds to the gang's typical meeting spot. Today, only Joey and Duke were present.

"Hey Yugi, Yami," the latter greeted. "We've you been all day?"

"I didn't want to come to school," Yugi replied honestly. "Did I miss anything important?" he asked, sitting down on a nearby picnic bench.

"Nah. There was just a three-second quiz in English. I'll let you see my notes before class," Joey spoke up from his place in the shade tree.

Yami sat down on the tabletop, his amethyst eyes concerned. "Where are Tristan and TPa?"

"Tristan had a doctor's appointment and TPa's moping about." Duke absently played with a wisp of ebony hair. "I swear, today was the most dismal day of my entire school career."

Yugi shrugged. "Death kind of has the effect on people." The Japanese teenager sighed and rested his elbow on the table. 

Joey sighed. "It's really strange not having Ryou around anymore," he mumbled. "I mean, he wasn't much of a talker, but he was still fun to have around."

"Namely because of the psycho thief, but yeah," Duke joked. "How're you two taking all this?"

"I'm fine," Yugi replied. "I figure it's better to move on then dwell on something that can't be changed." He looked at Yami. "And he won't leave me alone."

The former Pharaoh looked rather indignant. "You hold the most sought after Item, aibou. Would you like me to leave you alone next time Malik shows up?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "That'd be something to see. No offence Yug', but I don't think you'd last two seconds alone against that psycho."

"No offense taken." Yugi laughed. "I don't think I'd last that long either."

Duke grinned. "In this corner, Yugi Motou, holder of the Millennium Puzzle and rep for the Japan chapter of the Lollipop Guild-"

"I'm not a midget!" Yugi growled.

"And in the other corner, Malik Ishtar, unbalanced holder of the Millennium Rod and poster child for Belle Vue," Duke continued, unfazed. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't think the representative of the Lollipop Guild can last long in this fight!"

Yami chuckled at the tomato red shade his hikari had adopted. "Calm down, aibou. He's just kidding."

"I agree, Devlin," Joey pitched in. "I say this is the final, bitter end for the star munchkin. Now, let's go to our reporter, Yami, in the ring."

"Guuuuyyys!" Yugi whined. "I get the hint! I need some protection against Malik. Stop it with the jokes." The height-deprived teenager crossed his arms. "It's not funny to pick on my height."

"Or lack thereof," Duke mumbled, just loud enough to be heard.

"Do you want me to poke fun at your effeminate hair style and earring?" Yugi retorted, grinning when Duke's face fell. "I didn't think so."

"Aibou, be nice," Yami prodded.

"You're telling me to be nice while Joey and Duke have fun at my expense?" Yugi demanded.

Yami smiled. "I'm only playing." The former Pharaoh mock glared at the other two teenagers. "Don't you ever hurt my Yugi again."

There was a beat of silence before Duke and Joey cracked up.

Yugi glared at his dark side, expression deadpan. "You're so helpful, Yami." The spike haired youth sighed and shook his head. "Guys, shut up."

Duke grinned over at his exasperated friend. "You know we're only kidding." His emerald eyes suddenly focused on something behind Yugi as he stood up. "Hey, ain't that Kaiba's kid brother?"

Joey followed the dice enthusiast's line of sight to see the raven-haired pre-teen tearing over the grounds. He jumped from the tree, meeting Mokuba halfway. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

Mokuba panted, flopping down on the ground. "H-Have you seen Seto?"

"Yeah. I saw him sixth period for Biology. Why?"

Mokuba looked up at his brother's koi. "He's usually at the Junior High to pick me up. That's obviously not the case today," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, I guess so." Joey bit his lip, his eyes roaming the school grounds. Seto was a fairly obvious individual, especially to the slightly over-protective and possessive New Yorker. When the tall Japanese teen didn't make himself known, unabashed fears started to form.

"Did you see him after Bio?" Mokuba asked.

"No... Not really." _Come to think of it, I didn't see hide nor hair of Seto after Bio and he's usually at the door to say good bye to me._ "Mokuba, did you try calling home... er... your house?"

"Oh, no." The young Kaiba dug through his pockets, pulling out a small cell phone. "Here, you call."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Joey jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice, turning around to face him. "Oh nothing." He tossed the cell back to Mokuba, a nervous grin covering his lips. "Mokuba was just asking if he could get Se-Kaiba's assignments for Bio," he replied.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"He went home sick," Mokuba pitched in.

"How would you know?" Yugi questioned.

"He, um, called me to let me know I'd have to find a ride home. I was going to call a friend," the pre-teen answered at length. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Yugi held his hands up, amethyst eyes trained fastly on Joey. "Are you _sure_ nothing's wrong?" he prodded.

"I'm sure!" Joey looked down at Mokuba. "You want me to bring you home?" he offered nonchalantly, praying Mokuba would take the hint and say yes.

"Um, lemme call first and see where Seto is," the smaller youth replied, dialing in his brother's cell number. Silence reigned until Mokuba stated, "His phone's not on."

__

Great. If Seto's cell's off, something's gotta be wrong. "Eh, no big deal. I'll walk you home, kid," Joey replied after a beat. "C'mon Mokuba."

The raven-haired Kaiba nodded and scurried after the American. "Do you think they suspect anything?" he whispered as Joey retrieved his backpack.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "See you guys later!" he called, turning back to wave at the others. "But that's not important. We've gotta find Seto."

* * * *

By the outside appearance, it looked as if the Kaiba mansion was completely deserted. Random, unfounded fears flew through Mokuba and Joey's heads as they entered the grand home.

"SETO!" the small Kaiba yelled. "Are you home?"

When no answer presented itself, Joey bounded up the stairs to his and Seto's room, tossing the door open. His brows knit together as he surveyed the area. It was a mess, in short, very much unlike the CEO. _This can't be good._

"Joey! I'm going to check Seto's office!" Mokuba yelled up.

"No! Wait for me." Joey darted down the hall towards the stairs, sliding down the railing to save energy. "Seto's room's a mess. I'm startin' to get the feeling someone was, or still is, here."

"Really?" Mokuba ashen eyes were wide. "You don't think someone's trying to hurt Seto again, do you?"

Joey could only shrug as he went into the kitchen long enough to retrieve two butcher knives and a frying pan.

"Um, isn't that a bit immature?" Mokuba asked as he took a knife.

"It isn't if someone's trying to gut you. Now be quiet and c'mon," Joey replied, heading forward with a stealth contradictory to his usual crashing about. _I wonder if it's the Big 5? I mean, they were pretty pissed when Seto had them imprisoned. Nah, they're in jail for a loong time._

"Um... Joey?" Mokuba suddenly spoke up.

"What's wrong?" Joey looked back at the pre-teen. He followed the youth's line of sight, finally noticing a beam of light pouring from Seto's workshop-type area. "Stay behind me." The Brooklyn native ventured forward, his heart hammering out of his ribcage as he neared the door.

"I'll stay here. If I hear anything, you'll be the second to know," Mokuba whispered.

"The second? After who?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Me, dimwit."

The seventeen-year-old rolled his eyes and slowly pushed the door open, cringing when it creaked. "S-Seto?" he asked timidly. "Are you in here?"

Again, no answer.

Joey forced himself into the room, looking around quickly. Things were in complete disarray once more. Not destroyed, just strewn all over the place. _This is so unlike Seto._ The teenager saw a small door slightly ajar on the other side of the room. "Hey, chibi-Kaiba, get in here."

"What's up?" Mokuba asked. "Oh Kami-sama," he muttered, looking at the mess.

"You know where that door leads?" Joey asked, trying to keep the twelve-year-old on task.

"No..."

"Then we're going to find out." Joey grabbed Mokuba's wrist and started forward, having to duck when he passed the formerly hidden doorway. He heard muffled growling and cursing and his heart rate picked up another notch.

"I never knew this was back here," Mokuba mused, looking around the small corridor with interest. He was trying to ignore the rapidly clearing sounds at the end of the way.

Joey stopped suddenly and turned around. "Mokuba, stay here. I'll let you know when it's safe to come in, okay?"

The smaller boy nodded and pressed his back against a wall so he could see from both directions for an attack.

Joey, frying pan and knife in hand, pushed the door before him open, standing up fully. _This is where he disappears to!_ The teenager found himself in a downsized living room that looked like no expenses were spared. Chocolate eyes roamed the room, stopping when they hit the plush sofa. The knife wielding hand flew to his mouth and a gasp escaped. 

"Oh dear God...!"

* * * *

"I've been thinking."

Malik looked up at the Rod guardian that sat atop a picnic bench. "World domination, revenge, bloodshed, or mass murder?" he asked nonchalantly.

Marik growled. "Shut up." His dusty lilac eyes narrowed and he leaned his cheek against his fist. "Your plan, there's a few key flaws in it that are unacceptable."

__

I knew it. "What would they be, yami?" the seventeen-year-old asked, trying to keep his tone free of venom.

"I don't think it's a wise idea to touch Kaiba. Call it a gut instinct, but I have reason to believe that if we abduct him, that will only make our lives even harder," Marik pointed out. "We need a more direct approach."

Malik _did not_ like the tone the ancient Egyptian was using. "You mean go right for the Pharaoh himself, correct?"

Marik nodded, brushing a bothersome lock of hair out of his eyes. "Exactly. Our last attempt at indirectly calling him out-"

"Which attempt?" Malik asked in all honesty. Marik and himself had made several failed attempts as destroying Yami during Battle City and the Egyptian had lost count after ten.

Marik sighed. "When we forced Wheeler to confront Yugi," he replied petulantly. "That was our most miserable failure to date. Not even the finals could compare to that."

"Unfortunately, I'd have to agree." Malik sat up so he wasn't twisting his head in inhuman directions. "What do you propose we do?"

A slow smirk worked its way into Marik's introspective mask. "We can't force Ryou out of the Puzzle. So, what if we charm him out?"

Malik froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. _No, no, no, no, NO! How in the seven hells can he know?_ The blond Egyptian took a deep breath to steady himself. "Who's doing the charming?"

"The others see me as a threat and you as the hapless victim of Fate. Take a wild guess." Marik's expression was one of unparalleled glee.

Malik forced himself to stay casual. "So, you want me to seduce Ryou out of the Puzzle?" A mock feral light shone in the teenager's eyes.

Marik's smirk turned chilling. "Exactly. You can have your saseko back and I'll have my god cards and the Puzzle."

Malik's eyebrow knit together at the foreign word his yami had used, only knowing that it was Japanese. _Wait, Devlin used that term... Oh shit. The little fuck knows. How? I blocked him out that night!_ Malik bit at a nail absently. "It sounds like a plan, yami."

Marik leaned forward somewhat. "You looked troubled. You don't agree with my plan?" he asked, voice edge with daggers.

__

Shit, what was it Devlin said...? "It's actually a very inventive plan," Malik replied distractedly. _"Ugh, Joey, you little saseko! Put your shirt down!" Saseko means..._ Lilac eyes narrowed angrily and the Egyptian glared up at Marik. "What in the hell was that supposed to mean?!"

The ancient only smirked, leaning back on his elbows. "I think you know, little hikari. I think you know perfectly well."

Malik growled and wrenched his gaze down to the grass. _He knows and was waiting to use it against me._ The teenager bit down on his knuckle. "Shut the fuck up, Marik. I know where you're going and you're completely wrong."

Suddenly, the Rod guardian was at Malik's side, a hand wrapped around his unprotected throat. "Don't lie to me, hikari," Marik snarled. He leaned close to his light's face, eyes blazing with the fires of Hell. "I know exactly what that little whore means to you."

The barb aimed at the gentle Brit sparked a flame of anger in Malik's heart. "He's not a whore. You're just jealous that you're not half of who he is." The Egyptian realized his folly seconds too late.

Marik growled and slammed Malik down, resting his elbow on the teenager's windpipe with enough pressure to bruise. "You just don't learn, do you?" He leaned down to capture Malik's unwilling lips, pressing harder on his throat. "You had better detach yourself from Ryou damn quick, hikari.

Malik gasped, trying to worm away from his dark side's murderous hands. "I-If... not?" he rasped.

Marik dug his nails into the blond's wounded shoulder, drawing a repressed scream. "I will kill him again and again and again in front of you. He is nothing, Malik Ishtar, so he should mean such to you." The ancient's eyes narrowed. "You are mine and mine alone. Never forget that."

Malik felt sick as Marik kissed him again before disappearing, leaving the shaken and confused teenager to deal with his troubled heart alone.

__

[ducks head] I'm so horrible. [sighs] If it help anyone, I'm unofficially out of school now (Ah, the benefit of homeschooling.) and I can focus my efforts solely on writing. I'm so sorry guys.

Akuro: lol. My oldest, younger brother is twelve and I'm lucky if he can spit out a logical sentence. ~)~U But, does it show that I'm having fun torturing Malik? ^)^

Monoshiri: I hoping I won't be forced to drop off the face of existence again and leave a not nice cliffhangar. Sowwie! [gives Monoshiri a cookie] 

Animegirl: Damn. It takes real guts to come out like that. I'm sorry about your girlfriend's mom. Hopefully she'll come around, if she already hasn't. I'm glad I could offer you a little bit of sanity. ^)^ Good luck.

Evaru: The more you review, the more I see that you **really** don't like Marik. [shrugs] I'm almost afraid to see his general demeanor once they get to Battle Ship Arc. [snickers] Marik's the Boogeyman for teenagers. ^)^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Nine Trailer:

"But-"

"But nothing, tomb robber. You want someone to seduce Malik, you go and do it!"

Bakura stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're the pretty boy, not me."

"'Pretty boy'?" Ryou glared at Bakura darker then the Egyptian could ever hope to, his teeth grit in frustration. "Get this through your rotting cranium, Bakura. I AM NOT-"

"Technically, it's not you dating Malik," Yami pointed out, having quieted down in the face of Ryou's imminent melt down.

"What in the hell do you mean?" Ryou snarled, turning his flaming brown eyes on the Pharaoh.

Bakura raised an eyebrow; a stray thought smacking him broadside. _Ryou wouldn't get so angry about something like this. I mean, sure, it's unethical, but he would still go for it to get the Ring back. That he's so pissed off could only mean one thing..._ "You like Malik, don't you?"

Ryou suddenly froze, his eyes narrowing. "What are you asking?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter IX: What Comes Around

****

Chapter Nine: 

What Comes Around

Joey let the knife and frying pan fall from his hands before launching himself over the back of the couch, tackling a highly unaware Seto and scaring the shit out of him. "Seto! Thank God you're okay! Where were you? Why'd you leave school?"

The startled CEO looked over at his frantic lover strangely. "I have better things to do then sit through classes that I could just as well teach," he replied.

"You didn't call Mokuba or leave me a note or tell me!" Joey let go of the teenager and punched him. "You idiot! You had me and Mokuba worried sick! We thought something happened!"

Seto held his jaw, sapphire eyes dancing dangerously. "Stop being so histrionic, Joey. Nobody in their right mind would try to touch me."

"Nii-san!" Mokuba dropped his butcher knife and jumped at Seto in the same manner Joey had, latching onto the brunet's neck.

"Ugh! Both of you stop it! I'm obviously in one piece and still living!"

"What's with all the messes?" Joey asked, letting go of his love somewhat reluctantly. 

Seto raised an eyebrow. "The mess in my work room is from this," he answered, holding up a smaller, less bulky version of the duel disk system. "The mess in our room, if you remember, is from your frantic dash out the door this morning."

"...It is?" Joey made a face. "Oh yeah! We _were_ late for school today, weren't we?" The seventeen-year-old looked highly sheepish. "I kinda forgot everything before the, um, ride to school."

Mokuba watched with partial interest as his brother turned beet red, his eyes turning to the floor as he bit his lip to hide a grin. "And you wonder why I like to walk to school," the twelve-year-old muttered.

"Ototou-chan!" Seto growled. "Get your mind out the gutter."

Mokuba smirked. "What do you expect me to say when I'm up at three in the morning while other members of the house won't shut up."

Joey blushed brighter, finding the seams of Seto's shirt incredibly interesting. "You... shouldn't be up that late," he muttered.

"How do you expect me to sleep when you're screwing my brother senseless?!"

"MOKUBA!" Seto and Joey yelped, glaring at the highly amused pre-teen caustically. "You're twelve. You shouldn't be talking like that," the former admonished.

Mokuba just shrugged, still smirking as he sat back. "I have mature friends. Of course I'm going to know more then your average eighth grader."

Joey sighed and rested his forehead on Seto's shoulder. "I think we've hopelessly corrupted your little brother," he pointed out.

"I think so-" Seto was cut off when his cell phone rang. "Ugh, great." The eighteen-year-old flipped it open. "Kaiba here."

"Hello Seto. It's Ishizu."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Ishizu Ishtar? What's she want?" he whispered.

Seto made a shushing motion. "I'm busy, Ishtar. Unless you have something of importance to tell me, I have a business to run."

"And puppy boyfriends to-" Mokuba yelped when Joey launched at him, covering his mouth. He bit down on a finger hard, earning a growl from the older blond.

"Stop it, shrimp!"

Seto whacked them both.

There was a sigh and a sneeze from Ishizu. "I believe it would be better for you to come down to the museum," she stated. "I have a feeling you and your loved ones are in danger."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You would have to see it to believe it, Seto. If you're interested, you know where to find me." Ishizu coughed. "You're welcome to bring Mokuba and Joey as well. This does concern them."

__

That caught Seto's attention fastly. _How can she know about me and Joey?_ "Care to tell me how you know about Wheeler?" he barked.

Ishizu laughed. "There's no magic or Millennium Items involved in that one. I heard him and Mokuba fighting a second ago."

"Figures. I'll think about it," Seto replied before hanging up. He placed his cell phone down on the coffee table before him, pinching the bridge of his nose. The dream that he had so carefully shelved started to creep up on his consciousness, clenching his heart tightly.

"So, what did she want?" Joey asked, glowering at Mokuba.

"Ishizu says she has ground breaking news for me that involves you two," Seto replied, trying to stave off the dream. "Another proclamation of doom."

"Maybe you should pay her a visit. I mean, she was right about Battle City," Joey stated, leaning forward.

"She's just going to tell me that something's threatening the world and the three of us will die if we don't do something about it."

Mokuba huffed. "We don't go away that easily. Well, Joey would, but I won't."

"Oh c'mon! Have faith in me, dear friend," Joey shot back gallantly. "I won't die. I can't die!"

Seto froze. "Joey... Say that again?"

"What?"

Seto shook his head, burying it in his hands. _Impossible._ The shaken CEO looked over at his lover, sapphire eyes searching. _My Joey and the duelist from my dream look so much alike. Is it possible that this challenger I faced in the past _is_ Joey?_

"What's wrong, Seto?" Joey asked, noticing the older teen's sudden depression. "Is there something wrong?"

Seto sighed. "I think we're going to go pay Ishizu a visit," he muttered, getting to his feet.

Joey's shoulders slumped. "I can't go. I said I'd meet Tristan and Duke at the arcade in a half hour," he explained. "I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay. I'll let you know what this week's Armageddon'll be." Seto managed a smile. "You going to come, Mokuba?"

"I guess so. Have fun, Joey!" the younger Kaiba replied. "Just let me get into something more comfortable then this stupid uniform.

Seto chuckled and nodded, watching as his kid brother ran up to his room. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, meeting Joey's squarely.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Seto pulled the blond into a hug, kissing his hair lightly. "I'll explain once things fall into perspective for me, puppy. I promise."

Joey sighed, balancing on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lover's nose. "I'll hold you to that," he joked. "Now, before we go any further, I have to go."

Seto pouted as Joey headed out of the room. "You gonna sleep here tonight?"

The blond American turned around, a mischievous grin playing over his lips. "I'll be here tonight. Can't say I'll be sleeping, but yeah, I'll be back by nine."

Seto smiled. "Be careful, Joey. Ashiteru."

Joey grinned. "I won't and whatever you said." That said, he left Seto alone with nothing but his plagued thoughts.

* * * *

Yami watched with a slight grin as he watched the verbal tennis match going on between Bakura and Ryou as he tried to piece together what had caused the fight to begin with.

"I'm not doing it!" Ryou growled.

"It's for the team!"

"Screw the team."

"Your thinking's on the right track. But, we're aiming at Malik, not the team."

"...BAKURA!"

"What? It's the easiest way to get the Ring back!"

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"Me, me, me! It's always about you!"

"Shut up, yami! I am not going through with your scatterbrained plan!"

"Hikari, it's only long enough to get our Item back."

"Then steal the damn thing!"

"But that's no fun!"

"I thought you _liked_ stealing things."

"True. But, it'd be more amusing trying to watch you seduce Malik for the Ring."

Yami's jaw dropped open and he fell into a fit of lung bursting hysterics. "You want... Ryou to-s-seduce... M-Malik?!"

Bakura looked over at the Pharaoh strangely. "Uh yeah, that's the general idea," he replied slowly.

Ryou growled. "I'm not seducing anyone for anything! If you want the Ring, find another way to do it!" he stated angrily.

"What other ways are there?"

"Send him to the Shadow Realm, kill him, steal the Ring from him then kill him... Do all of the above for all I care! But the plans do not include myself dating Malik!" The Brit crossed his arms.

"But-"

"But nothing, tomb robber. You want someone to seduce Malik, you go and do it!"

Bakura stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're the pretty boy, not me."

"'Pretty boy'?" Ryou's glared at Bakura darker then the Egyptian could ever hope to, his teeth grit in frustration. "Get this through your rotting cranium, Bakura. I AM NOT-"

"Technically, it's not you dating Malik," Yami pointed out, having quieted down in the face of Ryou's imminent melt down.

"What in the hell do you mean?" Ryou snarled, turning his flaming brown eyes on the Pharaoh.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, a stray thought smacking him broadside. _Ryou wouldn't get so angry about something like this. I mean, sure, it's unethical, but he would still go for it to get the Ring back. That he's so pissed off could only mean one thing._ "You like Malik, don't you?"

Ryou suddenly froze, his eyes narrowing. "What are you asking?" he grit out, turning to face the snow haired thief slowly.

"You heard me, hikari. Do you like Malik?" Bakura replied.

The sixteen-year-old's eyes now held an edge of desperation. "Why in the hell would I like the same madman that killed me?!"

Yami sighed. _It's easy Ryou. I love the same thief that tried to kill me _several_ times._ The former Pharaoh approached Ryou, resting his hands on his shoulders and steering towards a side corridor. "Bakura, stay here."

The thief heard the edge in the other Spirit's voice and decided to just sit down and follow orders for once.

"So, Yami no Yugi, what do you want?" Ryou asked once they were safely out of earshot.

"Why did you get so mad over Bakura's suggestion?" Yami asked, being straightforward.

The Brit looked down at the floor, as if they held some secret answer for him to behold. "Because it's an idiotic and half-baked plan."

"Ryou, you can be honest with me. I won't laugh, I promise. Do you love Malik?" Yami prodded, trying his best to be tactful lest Ryou remove his head from his shoulders.

"I... No... Yes- No! Ugh! Kind of," Ryou reluctantly admitted. "I-I've felt attracted to him since we first met at Battle City." He looked up, semi-sheepishly. "I mean, it wasn't a "love at first sight" type of attraction. It was more like... I don't know, destiny was trying to bring us together."

Yami nodded, a small smile cross his features. "I know that feeling, Ryou." His amethyst eyes searched his charge's. _Now, to get the bottom of this whole thing._ "Do you still love him, even after what he did?"

__

Oh great. "I know it... wasn't Malik that did it." Ryou bit his lip. "Like me and Yugi, Malik has a dark side. But, Marik-"

Yami looked highly interested. His former lover had known his name when he had been reawakened. Was it possible that the being that possessed Malik held more knowledge then first expected? "Who named Malik's darker half?" 

"I think it was his sister. Something about the Rod's guardian twisting the name of a warrior or some such thing like that," Ryou replied.

Yami was taken aback. "Malik's dark half is… a guardian?"

Ryou nodded. "He doesn't knows where he came from, but has bits of memory of Egypt like you do. Malik told me one night that Marik made himself known when your memory was inscribed in his back."

"This Spirit is the split personality I destroyed then?"

"No. Malik also told me that he felt a dark presence residing within him since he discovered the Millennium Rod, which his father guarded. Marik only made himself known at the time of the ceremony because it was an opportune time."

Yami sighed. "So this Spirit, Marik, is what killed you?"

"That's the long and short of it. Malik tried several times to help Bakura and me. I don't know if it was an act of rebellion against his yami or an act of caring."

"In a time such as Battle City, it's hard to tell where people's hearts lie." Yami rested hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Maybe it would be a good idea to seek Malik out."

"Why?"

"Not to regain the Ring. But, to answer your question. Does Malik care for you or does he just see you as a pawn?"

Ryou looked at the former Pharaoh, narrow eyed. "You're talking like you've been through his before."

Yami chuckled. "I did, long ago in Egypt." The Egyptian smirked. "But, let's not get into a history lesson. Do you want to seek Malik out?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. If he feels the same way I do still, I think he'll give me the Ring back. If not, I'll just have to take it by force."

"You're talking like me again!"

Ryou's eyes widened and he turned to see an amused looking Bakura standing not three feet from where he and Yami stood. "YOU STUPID TOMB ROBBER!" he screamed.

Bakura grinned. "I think this is my cue to run."

Yami shook his head as light and dark tore out of the area. _Hopefully, things will play out the way Ryou wants them to. If not, I think we're all in a lot of trouble._

__

I'm sorry for the delay guys. ) I have no excuse this time except that my life's going to shit and my Mom's got pneumonia. [sighs] Life is lovely. [rolls eyes]

Evaru: I'm not fucking lazy! I'm… going for my master's degree in procrastination! Yeah… er, something like that. Oh, I'm giving out complementary scythes to dice Marik up with? Want one?

Sailor Comet: Don't worry 'bout it. [snickers] I'm outta school for the summer now and I haven't had a second of peace. [chibi eyes] You do my spring cleaning and I'll do your school work? ^)^

Animegirl: Damn. Grounded for writing yaoi. [shutters] I'd die without my precious computer… and my yaoi. [hugs computer and crate of lemons] My preciousssssssssss! But, if you need someone to talk to, my e-mail addy's on the bio page. ^)^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Ten Trailer:

Bakura growled and grabbed the Pharaoh's hair, pulling him down to his level before pushing his lips against Yami's. This effectively stopped the Egyptian's thrashing session.

"Oh dear God..." Tristan muttered.

Yami pulled away from Bakura, stunned into speechlessness. His amethyst eyes were wide as saucers as he touched his lips. _He kissed me._

Bakura, being the more sensible one present, looked over the Pharaoh's shoulder to see the others staring at the two Spirits, on the verge of cardiac arrest by the looks of it. "Um Yami?"

"Yeah Bakura?"

__

THUD!

Bakura and Yami glanced over to see Tristan had fainted dead away before looking at each other guiltily, the thief slowly getting off the Pharaoh.

Joey was dead pale, as he hung onto Duke to stay upright. "Guys... I think you owe us an explanation..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter X: Back Into Focus

**Chapter Ten:**

Back Into Focus

__

Evening had gracefully bowed down to the ethereal blanket of night, sprinkling the moon-brightened darkness with crystal fragments commonly associated with the stars. Under this silent cover, a completely opposite couple sat at the bow of the Battle Ship, exchanging childhood tales and real life horror stories.

Currently, the slight, almost china doll like form known as Ryou was trying to get a look at Malik's back. "C'mon! I just want to look at it!"

The exotic Egyptian growled and lay down stubbornly. "I don't even look at it. No way in Hell am I letting you," he replied.

"It's just an inscription. I just want to see it for a second!" Ryou growled.

Malik's face was deadpan. "For all I know, the Pharaoh's potty training days are on my back. I know Bakura can read what's there and I'm not taking any chances."

"Ugh, fine! Then I'll sit on you." Ryou sat Indian-style on Malik's chest, crossing his arms and glaring down at the grinning Egyptian. "What's so funny."

"You're a hundred pound nothing shit! If you think sitting on me is going to achieve anything, you're dead wrong," Malik replied lightly.

"I am a hundred and fourteen pounds, for your information," Ryou stated haughtily. He leaned back against the older teenager's legs with a huff.

Malik folded his arms behind his head and asked, "How far do you think you're going to get in the finals?" he asked conversationally.

"If my yami has anything to do with it, all the way," Ryou replied in exasperation. "I'll just be glad to make it out of here with all my limbs," he added with a sideways look at his bandaged arm.

"Um yeah, sorry about that," Malik muttered sheepishly.

"Why are you apologizing?" 

"I don't know. I guess I feel responsible for the tomb robber slicing your arm open."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Unless you used the Rod and made him do it, there's no reason to say you're sorry," the Brit replied.

Malik shrugged and sat up, dumping Ryou into his lap. His strange lilac eyes glittered when he noticed he and the sixteen-year-old were almost nose-to-nose. "Hey cutie. Cold?"

Ryou blushed bright red. "Um.. Uh... It's your fault?" he stuttered, biting his lip.

Malik laughed and pushed the red-faced duelist off his lap, perfectly comfortable with the whole situation. He got to his feet. "You're cute when you blush," he stated as an afterthought as he went to the railing.

Ryou's chocolate eyes were owlishly round. "Um..." was all he could manage. Did he really just say that?_ The Brit slowly found his voice again. "Thanks?"_

Malik turned, nodding towards where he was standing. "Come here. You can see Alcatraz Tower now." He pointed to the looming structure in the distance.

Ryou climbed to his feet uncertainly, approaching the still smirking Egyptian. "You said that just to embarrass me, didn't you?"

"Actually, I meant it." Malik turned back towards the horizon.

"...Really?"

Malik simply nodded. "I don't care if you find it strange, but you're a pretty adorable kid."

Ryou snickered as he leaned against the railing, his eyes trained on Alcatraz Tower in the distance. "So, the psychotic Malik Ishtar does have feelings."

"'Psychotic'? It's more like devilishly cunning and painfully gorgeous," he corrected, running a mocha hued hand through his silken hair.

Ryou smiled shyly. "I... guess you're not that bad looking," he admitted, his blush turning darker. He again gnawed on his lower lip, tugging at the Millennium Ring. "I mean, um..."

Malik grinned and leaned down to capture the smaller teen's lips with his, drawing the delicate frame against his own. He repressed a chuckled when Ryou "eeped" before relaxing. He ran his tongue over the Brit's lips, savoring his spicy taste as he explored his mouth.

Ryou twined his fingers through Malik's hair, not content to be completely dominated as he pushed the Egyptian's tongue out of his way to gain access to his mouth, fearing his sweet honey taste would become an addiction. Wait! This... I-_ The British duelist hugged Malik tighter before breaking away. "I... We can't."_

Malik looked hurt. "Why not?"

"Our yamis. They'd kill us if they ever found out we wanted to be together. That and I barely know you!" Ryou replied softly, feeling the need to hurl reason off the edge of the Battle Ship.

Malik sighed, his lips twitching up in a half smirk as he hung his head somewhat. "I guess you have a point." He turned to leave, but not before giving Ryou a simple kiss on the lips. "That doesn't mean I still don't love you."

Ryou sighed as he was jostled from his light slumber, soulful chocolate eyes slowly opening to look into his double's darker orbs. "What's wrong?"

Bakura leaned back on his haunches. "Nothing. You were just tossing and turning more then normal," the thief replied easily.

"Oh." Ryou sat up, yawning widely. "Any idea what time it is?"

"Nah. After you kicked the crap out of me, Yami decided it would be a good idea to stay with Yugi." 

Ryou smirked, catching the way Bakura so informally addressed the Puzzle guardian. "The Pharaoh didn't have to leave the Puzzle. It's you I was trying to behead, not him."

Bakura shrugged. "That's what I said. Yami still insisted on leaving this Ra forsaken Item for a while anyway." Darkish eyes narrowed. "Hikari, why are you looking at me like that?"

__

Heh... I think someone's got a skeleton in his closet. Ryou played innocent. "Looking at you like what, yami?" He stretched and yawned again.

"Like you know something I don't know."

Ryou shrugged. "I was just musing how you're suddenly referring to Yami no Yugi like he's a friend and not your sworn enemy."

A dusty rose blush suddenly colored Bakura's pale cheeks. "I-I am?" The Egyptian rolled his eyes to cover for the sudden splurge of nervousness. "Feh. You're seeing things."

"Whatever you'd like to think." Ryou climbed to his feet and stretched out his sore limbs. He touched his lips subconsciously, a shy smile replacing his smirk when his mind drifted back to the memory he had accidentally dredged up in his sleep.

"Ryou..." Bakura looked at the soft-spoken Brit strangely. "You look a little dazed all of the sudden."

Ryou shrugged. "It's nothing," he murmured. _I wonder why I had that dream? Guilty conscience? But, what do I have to be guilty for?_ The sixteen-year-old leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. _Am I trying to tell myself something?_ Chocolate eyes turned to Bakura's. "Yami, can I ask you a question?"

"As long as you don't ask me about Ya-the Pharaoh, I'm just fine," the ancient replied.

"If I decided to let Yami no Yugi reanimate my body, you wouldn't be hurt that I went without you?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

Bakura looked taken aback. "No. I think it would increase our chances of getting the Ring back, actually." He cocked his head. "What makes you ask?"

__

Should I tell him? He'll probably just laugh. But then again, he did ask if I have feelings for Malik. A sigh._ That would only make my life harder._ "I was thinking a bit after I, uh, beat you up and I kind of have to agree with you. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be angry for me leaving."

Bakura sighed, resting his forehead against his knees. He was going to ask why on earth he would be mad at Ryou for striking out on his own for a while, but he already knew the answer.

He had known Ryou since the Brit was ten and for the first five years of their relationship, Bakura had been nothing short of abusive, a long since dormant instinct suddenly rearing up. In that time the snow haired thief had caused mental –and some physical- wounds so deep, they would never heal. 

Despite the amendments made between yami and hikari, Bakura knew that part of Ryou would always fear his hair-trigger temper. Thus, the unsure question just posed to the former.

"Um, earth to tomb robber?"

Bakura looked up at Ryou, masking his frustration at himself. "Ryou, you do what you feel like you need to do. If you want to try and get the Ring back on your own, I won't hold you back."

Ryou brushed his bangs out his face. "Really?" The Brit broke out into a full smile and launched at his dark side in a deceptively powerful hug. "Arigatou Bakura! I won't let you down." He let go and darted off, probably to confer with Yami.

Bakura sat on the floor, slightly stunned. Six years and the Brit had never gotten that close to his dark side. _Ryou seemed too happy to be able to go._ Instincts honed over the millennia started to kick in. _He's up to something. I know it._

* * * * *

"Hey Joey! We thought you'd never get here!" Duke called, looking up from his pinball game long enough to grin at the slightly downtrodden American.

"'We'?" Joey parroted in confusion. He had seen Tristan when he had come in, but no one other than that. "Who else is here?"

"Turns out Yugi and Yami decided to grace us with their presence," the dice enthusiast replied, smacking the right flipper button with a little more force then necessary. "They're in the back at the Skee-Ball."

Joey made a face and inexplicably started gnawing on his hand.

Duke's emerald eyes darted over to the blond's momentarily, his eyebrows knitting together. "Wheeler, please explain to me why you're munching on your fingers?"

"I swore that if Yugi ever played Skee-Ball, I'd chew my own hand off," Joey replied before sticking his pointer finger in his mouth.

The younger teenager smirked. "You know, animals, especially dogs, chew their limbs off to get out of traps," he mentioned conversationally, kicking the pinball machine when the words "Game Over" flashed in his face.

"Shaddup, Devlin," Joey growled, wiping his hand on his jeans. "I've gotta see this for myself." The seventeen-year-old grabbed Duke's necklace and dragged him to the back of the arcade to see Yugi and Yami trying to oust each other at Skee-Ball.

"Tolja so," Duke prodded, wanting to see Joey try to eat his hand off again, simply for the hilarity of the idiotic gesture.

Joey walked over to the Skee-Ball lanes and sat on the machine next to Yami. "How did you get Yug' to play? What's your secret?"

Yami tossed his ball up the lane, scoring a forty and winning his fifth match against Yugi. He spared the curious blond a grin. "I just asked him to show me how the game works and we've been playing since."

Yugi coughed, sounding suspiciously enough like he was covering a muttered "yeah right". "Did you and Mokuba find Kaiba?"

"Oh yeah. Creep went home after Bio," Joey replied. "It was pretty funny to see Mokuba try to kick the crap out of Seto."

Twin sets of amethyst eyes trained fastly on Joey at the slip of speech. "'Seto'? Since when do you called Kaiba by his first name?" Yugi questioned.

The American blanched. _Crap, crap, crap._ "It's been a long day, Yug'. I'm not thinkin' straight," he replied, trying to sounds casual.

Yami looked unconvinced as he looked around the back part of the arcade. "Aibou, what's that thing?" he asked, pointing to the air hockey table.

{{Shrimp, move over! I'm the master of this game!}} Bakura suddenly crowed. {{Just one game, midget.}}

{No, tomb robber. For all I know, you'll wind up implanting the puck into Yami's head,} Yugi replied patiently. He suddenly felt himself slipping away from his consciousness. {BAKURA!}

{{Thanks kid!}}

Yami sighed in exasperation when he caught the change between Yugi and Bakura, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Joey and Duke are here. Don't say anything to blow our cover,_ he reminded himself. "So, would you want to teach me how this works?"

Bakura smirked, going over to the air hockey table. _I could really have fun with the Pharaoh._

[Don't you dare,] Ryou warned, catching the errant thought easily. [Remember, you're Yugi, not you.]

[[I'm me in Yugi's body,]] Bakura shot back, popping a couple of coins into the slot. [[So technically, I am me... Just shorter.]]

Ryou sighed. [You're incorrigible.]

[[And you worry too much.]] Bakura retrieved the puck and placed it on the table. "Okay, listen sharply, Yami. The point of the game is to guard your goal." The thief pointed at the slot in the table. "I hit the puck with this and you try to block me. We go back and forth like that till someone's score reaches five."

"What happens then?" Yami asked, grabbing his shuttle.

"The game explodes." Bakura grinned when he saw Duke and Joey give him incredulous stares. "I'm only kidding. Whoever reaches five first wins."

"Sounds easy enough," Yami replied. "Your move, _aibou._"

Bakura grinned and shot the puck at Yami, shocked when the Pharaoh not only caught it, but sent it zipping back at his goal to score. The thief growled and placed the puck back on the table and hit it with enough force to chip Yami's shuttle when it hit.

Yami hit the puck back at Bakura, yelping when it sailed right back at him from the side to side into his goal without resistance. The former monarch scowled as he grabbed the puck, deciding he could get away with a little use of Shadow powers.

Bakura prepared himself for Yami's turn, positioned perfectly to block any attack. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared when the puck in question ghosted through his hand. Chocolate and amethyst striped eyes narrowed angrily. "You cheated!"

"You tried to kill me!"

"I did not!"

"You hit that damn thing hard enough to break a finger!"

Bakura huffed. "I didn't you my Shadow magic and _cheat_!" _Two can play at that game, Yami_. The Egyptian grabbed the puck and placed it on the table.

Yami lashed his hand out to hit the little black circle, puzzled to no end when it slid away from his swing. The Puzzle Spirit tried to hit the puck again before it dawned on him that Bakura was manipulating it. "Stop that!"

Bakura giggled like a little girl as his opponent tried to hit the cursed puck again. "I'm not doing it!"

Duke tapped a finger against his cheek. "Is it me," he mused lightly, "or does it seem like Yugi's a little off in the head today?"

Joey shrugged, watching as the puck zipped around the table like a drunken bee on crack. "I'm wondering how in the hell Yug' can do that."

Yami growled, finally bashing the puck. Unfortunately, he hit it at an angle that sent it airborne...

...Straight into Bakura's head.

The former Pharaoh bit his lip, leaning against the table in the wake of impending peels of laughter as the puck fell from Bakura's face. "S-Sorry," he gasped.

The thief took a deep breath, rubbing the round red spot right in the middle of his forehead. "Pharaoh... I'm giving you to the count of one to run."

"Yeah, Yugi's off today," Joey muttered.

To Yami's credit, he managed to pull himself together before he burst a gut laughing. "I'm sorry, aibou. Are you okay?"

Bakura grumbled. "Let's just finish the game." Once the other Spirit was situated, Bakura smacked the puck as hard as he could again, manipulating it so it passed through Yami's hand and into his goal.

"Stop cheating!" the spike haired Egyptian growled. "You're not supposed to do that," he added with a twinge of warning.

Bakura shrugged, forcing a sweet smile onto his face. "I'm just making use of the Puzzle's powers, Yami. No need to be worried," he taunted in a sugary tone.

Yami sighed got the puck, shooting it towards Bakura's goal from the left. A grin spread over his lips when it made it past Bakura's waiting defense. But, his joy was short lived when the puck suddenly appeared at his goal. "Ba-Yugi! Shadow powers are only for emergency situations."

Bakura decided to pour on the charm. "But Yami, I'm only playing." He gave the former Pharaoh puppy dog eyes, somehow pulling it off. "You know that."

The former Pharaoh shook his head, muttering a not-so sweet obscenity in Egyptian as he got the puck. "I know, aibou. But, please don't do that again."

"Hey guys!"

The small group looked up to see that Tristan had finally decided to track them down.

"What's going on?" the needle haired brunet asked, watching in semi-amazement as the air hockey puck started zipping around the table again, this time of Yami's accord. 

"Well, Yugi and Yami are playing air hockey. We think Yug's got some unsung mental problem," Joey replied. 

"Yami tried to give him a concussion with the puck and Yugi's using his voodoo to make it go around the table like a drunkard," Duke elaborated. "So far, we've had one death threat from the Lollipop Guild."

Tristan raised an eyebrow at the last comment, but wisely decided to refrain from asking. His chocolate eyes followed the puck's dizzying pattern as Yami and Bakura warred for supremacy.

"I'll bet ten that this game ends with Yami going to the hospital," Joey stated.

"He's dead, smart guy," Duke shot back.

"Okay, if he were alive, I'd say Yugi puts the puck through his head," the blond amended.

"Fine. I say Yami puts the puck through Yugi's head," Duke replied. "And I'll see your ten and triple it."

"Ooohhh! Thirty. Care to make a contribution, Tristan?" Joey asked.

"Nah, I'm broke," he replied, pulling his pockets inside out to illustrate his point. "Duke, watch it!"

The ebony haired teenager ducked seconds before the puck whizzed over his head. His piercing emerald eyes slowly wandered over to Bakura and Yami, widening when he saw the former's shuttle to fly at the latter's head.

Yami yelped and ducked, throwing his own shuttle in retaliation.

Bakura sidestepped it, restraining himself from launching at the Puzzle guardian and throttling the nonexistent brains from his head. "That wasn't nice."

Yami sat up with a shrug. "You shouldn't have tried to fight me. I'm stronger."

__

Screw self-control! Bakura lunged at Yami, his eyes widening when the Pharaoh reared his foot up to catch the thief in the face with his boot. "Ugh. Damn it!"

Tristan, Duke, and Joey were in mortal shock when Yami pounced on "Yugi", successfully pinning the small teenager to the ground. "This... is wrong," the latter muttered.

"Yami dearest, get off of me," Bakura ordered shortly. "Otherwise, I'll remove your head from your shoulders."

Yami smirked. "Not until you promise not to kill me."

"Okay, I won't kill you. Ry-" 

Yami smacked a hand over Bakura's mouth, thanking the gods he and Bakura were on the side of the hockey table opposite Duke, Joey, and Tristan. "Shut up, Bakura. We can't let them know, remember?"

The thief shrugged. "Ryou wants to return to his body anyway, so they're going to have to find out either way," he replied easily.

"He what? I thought he was opposed to leaving without you!" the once monarch hissed, leaning closer to Bakura. "You aren't pulling my leg, are you?"

"No I'm not." Bakura smirked, his cheeks coloring slightly. "A little closer and I'd swear you were trying to kiss me," he pointed out.

"Excuse me, are we interrupting anything important?" Duke asked, rounding the table with Joey and Tristan at his heels.

Yami got off of Bakura, fighting back a blush as he got up. "I think me and Yugi are going to go home- GAH!" The Puzzle guardian when down hard when said thief tackled him to the ground again, straddling his back.

"Say sorry."

"For what?"

"Trying to kill me with not only the puck, but your shuttle and fat ass."

Yami growled. "I'd say you're a good deal heavier then I am."

Bakura shrugged. "Cream puffs," he replied, as if those two words spoke volumes.

"Get off, ketsu."

Bakura replied in extensive Egyptian, drawing a gasp from the Pharaoh underneath him. 

Yami tossed the thief off his back, amethyst eyes flashing as he grabbed Bakura's throat and started throttling him. "That was so uncalled for tomb robber!"

"Arg! Phara-oh... stop shak-ing me so... damn hard!" Bakura wrapped his hands around Yami's wrists, trying to pry his hands away from his throat. "Stoooppp itt!"

"I've never... You moron!" Yami hit the Ring Spirit's head against the ground. "I'm not going to stop shaking until you apologize."

Bakura growled and grabbed the Pharaoh's hair, pulling him down to his level before pushing his lips against Yami's. This effectively stopped the Egyptian's thrashing session.

"Oh dear God..." Tristan muttered.

Yami pulled away from Bakura, stunned into speechlessness. His amethyst eyes were wide as saucers as he touched his lips. _He kissed me._

Bakura, being the more sensible one present, looked over the Pharaoh's shoulder to see the others staring at the two Spirits, on the verge of cardiac arrest by the looks of it. "Um Yami?"

"Yeah Bakura?"

THUD!

Bakura and Yami glanced over to see Tristan had fainted dead away before looking at each other guiltily, the thief slowly getting off the Pharaoh.

Joey was dead pale, as he hung onto Duke to stay upright. "Guys... I think you owe us an explanation..."

__

Aie, aie, aie! Gomen, minna-san! I hit a bitch of a writer's block and just managed to get rid of it. T)T Aaanyway, sorry if Yami and Bakura are a OOC. I'm kinda wrote it on the sugar high from Hell. ^)^U I'll try not to let it happen again. Unless everyone likes it; then I'm stock piling sugar for the rest of the book. ^_______^

Akuro: Arigatou! I truly hate it when people make Ry' out to be a complete and total chicken-wuss and 'Kura a malevolent, abusive bastard. [giggle] And, [glomps Malik] Maly torture is **always** a good thing. ^)^ So is placing threats over Seto's head. ^)^U

__

Animegirl; …..Grounded from E-mail tambien?! Loco, loco, loco; seriously, that sucks. -)- Hopefully things'll start to look up from now on. ^)^ But, Ryou's such a fun little bishie to torture, if you can't tell. And Mokuba…. [grin] I based him more on his Japanese character; makes life more interesting for Seto and Joey.

Borath: A nice bit of Yami n' Bakura for ya. ^)^U Sorry to report that I've already been damned to Hell; for the record, I currently reside in the lower, fifth level. I promise I won't let my attention slip so badly next time. Okie? Okie. ^)^

…..Ooohhh Evaru, dear….. The fuck did you disappear to? [taps foot] I'm gonna stop slicing up Marik in favor of hunting your negligent ass. X(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Eleven Trailer:

There was a mixed reaction of gasps and yelps as those present turned to regard the Rod guardian. Duke, being the closest, made a quick get away to Yami's side while Joey and Tristan turned their text books in Marik's direction.

"What in the hell are you doing here?!" the former growled, his voice belying an underlying fear.

Marik shrugged, toying with the spears of the Millennium Ring idly. "I was wandering around the town and I happened to find myself here," he replied casually.

"I thought I destroyed you after our duel," Yami pointed out, moving forward to place himself between his friends and Ryou's would be murderer.

"That's the funny thing about magic. Once you learn how to use it, you can do the strangest things." Marik's dusty lilac eyes met the Pharaoh's amethyst ones squarely. "Things like disappear into thin air, for example."

Bakura stepped up next to Yami, fists clenched. "What do you want with us, bastard? Another bloodletting?" His striped eyes flashed dangerously.

Marik finally got to his feet, the Ring suddenly casting golden shadows across his face. "Not quite, tomb robber." A feral smirk crossed his lips as his stolen Item flashed, blindingly bright, before falling dormant once more. "It's too early."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter XI: First Move

**Chapter Eleven:**

First Move

It seemed like Malik had wandered across every square inch of Domino, trying to walk off the confusion and underlying fear clinging tightly to his thoughts and his heart. Marik's venomous words still rang clearly in his ears, sending shutters of revulsion through the flaxen haired youth.

He took care to avoid a group of chattering teenagers as he rounded a corner, his lilac eyes trained fastly on the ground. _How in the hell does yami know about my attachment to Ryou?_ he asked listlessly. _I never once let my defenses down and it was only one kiss._

And one admission, the small voice, known as reason, whispered to him.

Malik growled and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. _I wasn't even in my right mind. With Marik cackling and plotting world domination in the back of my mind, how could I have been sane?_

Isn't love funny? Admit it, Ishtar. You fell for Ryou the second you saw him, that annoying little voice replied lightly.

__

I... He was handsome, I'll give him that. Even still, it wasn't that mythical "love at first sight". I'm not even sure I have feelings for him now, Malik tried to convince himself.

The voice chuckled. _You're afraid to hurt him._

...I'm arguing with myself over a dead tenshi-

Slip of speech, Maly.

"I'm arguing with myself. Maybe I have gone off the deep end," Malik muttered to himself, wishing he could shut himself out like he could Marik.

__

And you're talking to yourself. 

The Egyptian shook his head and decided if he ignored his logical side, it would give up and go haunt Marik instead. Unfortunately, no such luck was present.

__

You can't even admit it to yourself that you're in love with Ryou. If you ask me, I think you're head over heels for the kid. the voice prodded.

__

Shut up. I didn't ask Ishizu, Rishid, or Marik. And I sure as hell didn't ask myself what I think. Malik stumbled on an errant soda can, nearly falling to his knees.

[[I'm glad to hear you've detached yourself from Ryou so quickly,]] Marik sneered as Malik kept walking.

The seventeen-year-old sighed, crossing the almost empty streets. [I was never attached to him to begin with.] Malik ignored the small "dirty liar" that floated over his thoughts. _I can't be attached to Ryou. It would mean death to him._

[[I'm so very glad to hear that, hikari,]] Marik purred before disappearing into the shadows of his soul room again.

Malik sighed and was about to sit down when the Ring gave an inexplicable tug to the right. Lilac eyes darted down to the precious trinket to see one of the spears glowing and pointing in a diagonal direction. _The hell is going on?_ The Egyptian touched the Ring and suddenly, it was all but dragging him in the direction only it knew.

__

It's possessed, I swear. Malik managed to pull the Ring from around his neck before it gave him a rope burn, switching to a healthy jog to keep up with the strong pull of the Item. _Wait. Bakura once said this damned Ring can sense the presence of the other Items. _

The teenager's eyebrows knit together. There would be only two people that the persistent Item had sensed. Shadii or Yugi. Somehow, Malik highly doubted that the desert nomad would be traversing Domino in an effort to piss off the Rare Hunter.

So that left Yugi. And wherever Yugi was, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura were not far behind.

__

Just my luck, Malik glowered sourly, yelping when the Ring jerked him straight into a closed door. "Ra forsaken pain in the ass," he spat at the innocently gleaming Item. Malik peeled himself off the the formerly shiny glass surface and peered inside the building.

Judging by the multitude of games littering the inner area, the Egyptian had to guess the Ring had dragged him to the arcade Bakura always spoke so highly of. Lilac eyes narrowed as their owner stepped inside the slightly warmed building, the sounds of unhappy shouting assaulting unprepared ears.

"JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!" a voice, so unmistakably infected with a Brooklyn accent, screamed. The command was closely followed by a crash.

Malik winced, taking refuge behind the pinball machine Duke had been playing with earlier. He had identified the voice as being Joey Wheeler's and if the typically sweet mannered American was _that_ angry, to be found would result in an untimely end.

"I-I calm down, Joey, and let me explain."

__

Eh, yep. That's Ryou, Malik snickered fondly, catching the barest hints of a British inflection in Yugi's voice.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke?" a third voice, easily identified as Tristan Taylor's, growled.

__

Wow. What in the hell did those two get themselves into now? Malik poked his head around the corner of the pinball machine, spying an armed Joey and Tristan ganging up on a highly nervous looking Yami and "Yugi". _Must have been pretty bad to piss the Village Idiots off._

"Guys, stop chasing them and I think they'll respond," Duke tried, wisely staying out of the way at any rate.

"Yes, guys, please," Ryou agreed, gulping when he was backed into a Street Fighter game. "Yami's been upset about my-Ryou and Bakura's passing lately. He's been suffering flashbacks and the such."

Malik sighed, the puzzle finally falling into perspective. _The Pharaoh must have said something stupid,_ he guessed, sneaking over to the change machine in the middle of the room.

"Why? I though Bakura and Yami hated each other," Joey sneered.

Ryou looked at Yami, apology written all over his face, as he blurted out, "It was an act. They were actually secret lovers."

The Pharaoh sighed and shook his head.

"That's such a load of shit. Lovers don't try to kill each other," Joey growled, raising the rather thicking looking text book he was holding.

Malik suddenly pitched forward when the Ring yanked him towards the Puzzle, a chain reaction from an obvious switch between Ryou and Bakura. _Damn it. I'm outta here._

[[Not to fast little hikari. It's not nice to leave little Ryou and Bakura in this mess all alone,]] Marik taunted before mind shuffling with Malik before the younger Egyptian could resist.

"Why do you think I kissed him?" Bakura spat out.

Marik smirked as he got to his feet, casually leaning against the machine Malik had been hiding behind. _So, Pharaoh's got a thing for the tomb robber? That's too rich._ The psychotic Spirit finally ventured forward, taking up a perch behind Duke.

"How in the Hell should we know?" Tristan hissed. "We're not psychic."

"Psychic, no. Psycho, yes," Marik quipped.

There was a mixed reaction of gasps and yelps as those present turned to regard the Rod guardian. Duke, being the closest, made a quick get away to Yami's side while Joey and Tristan turned their text books in Marik's direction.

"What in the hell are you doing here?!" the former growled, his voice belying an underlying fear.

Marik shrugged, toying with the spears of the Millennium Ring idly. "I was wandering around the town and I happened to find myself here," he replied casually.

"I thought I destroyed you after our duel," Yami pointed out, moving forward to place himself between his friends and Ryou's would be murderer.

"That's the funny thing about magic. Once you learn how to use it, you can do the strangest things." Marik's dusty lilac eyes met the Pharaoh's amethyst ones squarely. "Things like disappear into thin air, for example."

Bakura stepped up next to Yami, fists clenched. "What do you want with us, bastard? Another bloodletting?" His striped eyes flashed dangerously.

Marik finally got to his feet, the Ring suddenly casting golden shadows across his face. "Not quite, tomb robber." A feral smirk crossed his lips as his stolen Item flashed, blindingly bright, before falling dormant once more. "It's too early."

Joey, Tristan, and Duke were rendered unconscious in the wake of the Shadow magic; Marik had abandoned his control and let Malik take over again to deal with the repercussions of his actions.

Bakura, predictably tried to pounce on a highly unaware Malik, but Yami's strong arms wound around his chest. "Let me go, Pharaoh. I wanna shred that scarab to pieces!"

Malik backed away from the irate Ring guardian. "Marik's laughing his ass off in his soul room. Please leave a message," he quipped, taking another step back just for safety's sake.

"I kill you, I kill him!" Bakura growled, struggling forward. "Goddamn it, Pharaoh, when did you acquire actual muscle?" he added venomously.

Yami soundly whacked the other Egyptian. "Shut up, Bakura." His eyes met those of Malik solemnly. "What do you, and your dark side for the matter, want with us?"

Malik shoved his hands in his pockets, hissing when the movement upset his wounded shoulder. "Marik wanted to screw with your heads. I, unfortunately, was just along for the ride." The flaxen haired teenager headed for the door. "Do yourselves a favor and expect him to show up again."

"Ugh, Yami! Let me go! Malik, wait up!"

The Egyptian halted his exit at the sound of the gentle, British voice that haunted him. Malik turned slowly, letting the glass door close to ward off the chill of impending nightfall. "Ryou, I suppose?"

Ryou nodded and strode up to Malik with a boldness that belied his inner fear. "You have my Ring, I want it back right now."

The older teenager stifled a laugh. Here was Ryou in a five foot nothing body making demands that could have him put in his grave again. "Are you sure I have the Ring?" He hated to be cruel and it was abstract to see Yugi acting like Ryou, but the Brit's presence soothed Malik's raging guilt complex. 

"Yes, you bloody moron! It's mine, I won it in a duel and I want it back!" Ryou growled, crossing his arms.

"Technically, Yugi won it. And I wouldn't give the Ring to him if you paid me."

"Well, I'm not paying you. I'm telling you to," Ryou replied, his temper kicking whatever fear he felt out the backdoor. "Now hand it over."

__

Just make your move, that damned little voice whispered.

Malik rolled his eyes at his own mind's urgings, but didn't see much harm in following his own advice. He leaned close to Ryou's ear and whispered, "If you want the Ring back, meet me at the boardwalk at seven."

"Are you insan... Yeah, you are," Ryou hissed.

Malik smirked and brushed a feather light kiss in the irate teenager's cheek. "I'll see you at seven, Ryou," he murmured before making his grand escape into the approaching dusk.

Ryou stood rooted in place, a hand on his face. _Whatever just happened, it better happen again,_ he thought with a degree of giddy felicity.

Yami walked over, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked, having only heard Ryou making vain demands to Malik. "What happened?"

Ryou fought back a grin. "Nothing. I'm meeting Malik at the boardwalk tonight at seven. I take it he's going to give the Ring back."

The Pharaoh chuckled, hearing the barely tamed glee in his charge's voice. "I see. Are you going to accept his invitation?"

Ryou nodded faintly. "Yes. But," he added, having noticed the double-edged use of the word "invitation". "It's only to get the Ring back. Don't go thinking this is a date or anything."

"Trust me, I never thought any such thing," the former Pharaoh replied wisely. "You dedication to your cause is noble."

Ryou fought back a smirk. _Yep, I'm just going to get the Ring and my life back. _"Thanks Yami no Yugi. Now, let's see how much of Joey, Tristan, and Duke's minds Marik erased," he suggested. _Yeah. I'm only going to do my job. The date's just a fringe benefit!_

* * * *

"So, nii-san, what exactly are we going to the museum for?" Mokuba asked, locking his fingers together behind his head. "I mean, more specifically then to hear an 'end of the world' story?" 

Seto smiled. "That's about the long and short of it, Mokuba." The teenaged CEO ran fingers through his hair before tucking into his jeans pocket.

"If you know what this lady's gonna say, then why are you even bothering to go?"

"It's quite complicated, ototou-chan, but something's telling me that I should go and see Miss Ishtar," Seto replied thoughtfully.

"Miss Ishtar? Oh! Ishizu Ishtar. She was the scary necklace lady that dueled against you at Battle City!" Mokuba suddenly pointed out. 

The strange label his brother used for Ishizu made Seto laugh. "Why do you call her 'the scary necklace lady'?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Well, she had what she called the Millennium Necklace and she was always moping around and telling people, in short, that they were doomed. I'm sorry, but she scared the crap out of me," Mokuba explained, looking up at the older Kaiba. "What's so funny?"

"You remember the two Rare Hunters in the tournament?"

Mokuba searched his memory, shuttering when he remembered said thieves. "Unfortunately, yeah I do."

"They were Ishizu's brothers."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "They were _what_?! I thought they just knew each other." The pre-teen flushed slightly. "Not that I was really paying attention..."

"I didn't expect you to. As long as you knew the rules, enforced them, and carried my briefcase, I didn't care what you did," Seto quipped with an affectionate ruffle of Mokuba's hair. "So, Ishizu seem so scary now?"

The Japanese youth shook his head vigorously. "Malik didn't scare me that badly. I mean, aside from having a severe case of split personality, he didn't seem that bad. But the other one, I think Rishid was his name... He made Miss Ishtar look normal!"

Seto chuckled again. "You have a strange opinion of people."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, a scowl crinkling his features. "I do? What about yourself? You hate the guy that's saved your ass a million times and date the other guy you live to humiliate."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Seto asked shortly. "Yugi is a thorn in my side and Joey knows it's only for show."

"Still. You're saying I've got a strange opinion of people and you... Ah, never mind." Following the statement, Mokuba threw his hands up in the air. "You're hopeless!"

"Arigatou, Mokuba." Seto shook his head at his pouting sibling and looked up seconds before he collided with a small group. He managed to move in time, but Mokuba wound up tripping into the tallest of the conscious teenagers.

"Oi, Joey!" the small Kaiba grinned after having righted himself. "Yugi, Yami no Yugi, konnichiwa!" he greeted. "What's wrong with Tristan and Duke?"

"Long story, Mokuba," Yami replied shortly, his eyes drifting over to Joey and Seto. He could _feel_ a fight starting already.

"You look like shit, Chihuahua," Seto sneered conversationally. "Been digging in the dirt too long?"

Joey growled. "Can it, Kaiba."

"Oh, I'm scared." Seto smirked in the face of Joey's growing "frustration". He leaned down to pick up a stick, fighting back a laugh when he saw his koi flip him off, a gesture seen only by the two of them.

"Stop it, Kaiba. It's been a long day for us and we have to get Tristan and Duke home," Yugi pointed out wearily, not wanting to have to listen to the infamous bickering.

"Yeah, Kaiba." Joey grabbed the stick and threw it. "You and Mokuba go play fetch. We're outta here." He grinned cockily.

Faster then the eye could really catch, Seto had removed the belt from his waist and wrapped it around the American's neck. "Bad dog," he growled, trying to keep the playfulness out of his tone.

"Kaiba! You lousy bastard!" Joey growled, trying to launch at his koi. 

Seto moved aside. As he still had his belt in hand, the movement caused Joey to trip when he yanked. "You should be in obedience school... Not like you'd learn anything." The CEO smirked in his usual way and handed the leader to Yami.

"Kaiba... You're going to pay for this," Joey hissed as he righted himself, coffee eyes flaring in a manner that spelled a few, very lonely nights for Seto if he kept it up. He took the belt from his neck with a scowl. "But I've got better things to do."

Mokuba, by this time, was in near stitches at the silent threats the blond kept throwing at his brother. _Someone's gonna be sleeping on the couch!_ he snickered to himself. "C'mon Seto. We've gotta get going."

"Indeed." Seto turned, shooting Joey one more, apologetic look. "I'll see you again, puppy," he warned in a light tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jerk."

Seto grinned as he and Mokuba rounded the corner before the latter bust a gut laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You're gonna be one lonely guy tonight!" Mokuba teased. "Wait, go back and taunt Joe some more."

"Why?"

"That way I'll get a week of uninterrupted sleep!"

"You little-"

Mokuba smirked in a manner reminiscent to his brother. "So, we off to see the wizard?" he asked, trying to prevent an hour-long lecture from Seto about the virtues of staying out of his love life.

Seto thought about it for a second before shaking his head. "I think I have a little damage control to run. Ishizu can wait." 

Mokuba shook his head and followed after his taller sibling. "You're going to have to shove your tongue down his throat pretty far to make up for that stunt," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, that is so it!" Seto rumbled, turning on Mokuba with a crazed look in his eyes.

Without being told, Mokuba screamed and tore past the eighteen-year-old, not looking back to see if he was in pursuit or not. _Me and my big mouth!_

[grin] Sugar's goooooooood. Ahem… Yeah. 'Nother sugar-high chapter. Sorry that it's short, but stupid chores keep getting in my way. -_______-U

Animegirl: lol! Don't feel too bad, chica. What information I've gotten is from the Internet and from friends who have friends who have the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! [sweatdrop] But, I'm glad you liked the chapter! [glomps Animegirl] Makes my work more enjoyable when I know people are enjoying it as well. ^)^ (And yes, there is no effective way to destroy Marik.)

Akuro: Yesh, sugar is very good. ^)^U It wreaks havoc on your ability to focus, but is a good weapon against annoying writer's block and pesky little brothers who wanna see what you're writing. ^)^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Twelve Trailer:

Malik got to his feet then, approaching the other blond with grace akin to a hunting lion. "You wouldn't be here by chance of my sister's summons, would you?" he asked lightly.

Joey shook his head. "Nope. I was just wandering around when I realized where I was wandering exactly." Coffee eyes met lilac, narrowing with a small burst of anger when a random thought broadsided him. "Why in the hell do you have the Rod still? I watched you give it to Yugi!"

Malik shrugged. "Why should I hand over what's rightfully mine?" A chilling smirk smothered his lips. "Maybe I took it back with an intention of pursuing my goals further?"

Joey took a deep breath to steel his nerves. "You've failed once. Stop embarrassing yourself and go home," he shot back.

Malik ran a curved blade over the American's cheek. "What if I want you to help me overcome the Pharaoh again?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter XII: Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Twelve:**

Calm Before the Storm

"Rishid! Ishizu! Hello?!" Malik called as he ran into the house, laying down on the coffee table, as it was the nearest object to rest on. "RISHID! ISHIZU!"

"Ishizu is at the museum," Rishid finally answered, appearing from the back part of the apartment. "What's wrong? You look pale."

Malik looked at his older brother, a partial grin lighting up his eyes. "I've gotta date!" he crowed before he could think about what he was saying.

"Really now? With who?" Rishid asked, sitting on the couch. 

__

Ooohhh shit. Way to go, Malik. The blond sighed, knowing the other Egyptian wouldn't back down until he was told every tiny detail. "Um... you know him."

Amber eyes narrowed and a chuckle escaped Rishid's lips. "You wouldn't be moving in on the duelist you vehemently disowned last night, would you?"

"Huh? What?! How do you know about Ryou?" Malik asked.

"I heard you and Ishizu talking earlier on and she was kind enough to fill me in on the situation." Rishid leaned back, crossing his arms. "But, she couldn't explain your motives. Would you mind filling me in?"

"Not really," Malik replied slowly. "I mean, there's nothing to explain," he added.

"Then why do you want to give the Ring back? As per the ancient customs, you did win it fairly in a duel. Why would you want to give back what's rightfully yours?"

Malik scrambled for a comeback. When none came to mind, he sighed. _Rishid knows anyway? At this point, you're just making yourself look stupid._ "It's the..." The teenager's voice dropped to a mumble.

"Speak up, Malik."

"It's the only way I can think of to apologize to Ryou for my dark side's actions," Malik repeated in a clipped tone. "Besides, this'll be the only time I get to spend time with him."

"Why's that?" Rishid asked.

"I know he doesn't blame me, but if I stay around him too long, he'll be hurt worse. So, this is just a short and sweet good bye before I give the Ring back," Malik responded.

Rishid hated to be underhanded, but he knew it would do his younger brother good to get his feelings out in the open. "You sound resentful about that."

"Well, you would too," Malik shot back sourly, folding his good arm behind his head as a makeshift pillow. "My whole life's been one big mess. And right when I get a chance to have something I want, something takes it away from me."

"There's nothing saying that's true," Rishid said thoughtfully. "You haven't even tried yet."

"I don't need to try to know. Call it an _instinct_," Malik grated out, trying to make it painfully clear to his sibling that the threat he was talking about was Marik.

Fortunately, the Egyptian caught on and nodded sagely. "Nevertheless, Malik, you may have a chance to capture what you want."

"He's not a freaking bird, Rishid. But, Ryou's just as elusive." The seventeen-year-old sighed wistfully, pulling the Millennium Ring from around his head, studying it in the dying sunlight.

"Well, little brother, I believe you've proven yourself to be the master of capturing the elusive." Rishid smirked lightly. "I do not believe your ego would let you do anything less."

"I'm inclined... That was low, even for you," Malik deadpanned, catching the subtle attack on his pride in time. Lilac orbs rolled over to glare at the older Egyptian. "You're not funny."

"Nor do I pretend to be. It's a natural talent," Rishid answered serenely, though it was clear that he was quite enjoying teasing the little brother.

Malik shook his head sadly. "You're incorrigibly annoying," he muttered, sitting up. He snuck a glance at the clock and stretched, careful not to aggravate his shoulder. "Before you completely deflate my poor ego, I'm going to head down to the museum to see how Ishizu's doing and then head down to the boardwalk."

"Have fun, brother." Rishid chuckled. "This is your first date, so please no unnecessary touching or otherwise crude ations," he joked.

Malik growled and made to swat his elder upside the head. "If I didn't owe you my ass, I'd have your head," he mock threatened as he headed for the door. "Tell Ishizu to save me a bit of dinner."

"I will. Be careful."

"I always am, Rishid!" Before the Egyptian left, Malik called, "And it's not a date!" before slamming the door.

* * * * *

Yami and Bakura carefully set Duke and Tristan down on the couch before the latter flopped down onto another, unoccupied chair.

"Your hikari needs to learn the values of a good workout," Bakura panted. "Not even Ryou's this bad!"

"Leave Yugi alone, thief," Yami replied lightly, allowing himself to fall onto the tomb robber's lap bonelessly. "You need to learn how not to complain so much."

Bakura shrugged, fighting the blush trying to rise to his cheeks tooth and nail. _Damn it. This isn't fair. I don't want the Pharaoh off me, but..._ "Why are you sitting on me?" he asked weakly.

"There's no where else to sit and you're rather comfortable." _Well, aren't I the brazen one?_ Yami smirked when he saw Bakura studying his nails in the world's most vain attempt to hide his discomfort. _I could die happy now._

"Well, would you kindly get off of me, Yami? Light as you may be, you're still crushing Yugi's legs," Bakura grumbled under his breath.

Yami's amethyst eyes glittered mischievously as he snuggled closer to the now beet red thief. "Why, you look like a tomato."

"I do not!" Bakura protested vehemently. "You're seeing things." _Damn the Pharaoh to hell. He's doing this on purpose._

"No, dear tomb robber, I'm just fine." Yami smiled charmingly and rested an arm around the other Egyptian's shoulder. "I think a tomato looks pale in comparison to you, tomb robber."

Bakura ducked his head before realizing an absence of his hikari's fall of snow hair to hide his face. "Dammit. I miss my old body, I miss my Millennium Item, and I miss whatever semblance of normalcy I possessed before that bastard tried to tear Ryou apart."

Yami smiled sadly, playing with a wisp of the other Spirit's hair. "If Malik is true to his word-"

"Which I doubt," Bakura growled.

"Then you and Ryou can be back to normal as soon as tomorrow," Yami finished. His amethyst eyes grew dark with worry. "Though, it will be interesting to explain to everyone how Ryou's mysteriously come back to life."

Bakura shrugged, slowly warming up to the idea of having the Pharaoh sitting on him. "Nothing says when we go back, Ryou has to return to his old life."

"But, I thought-"

"My hikari's old enough. We can enroll in his stupid school under a different name, get a job, find an apartment." Bakura met Yami's stare. "We'd be safer that way, too."

"But still, Ryou is, no offence, not the easiest person to conceal. Between his hair and the Ring, you two would be recognized in no time."

"I've thought of that." Bakura smirked. "At that point, you just kill whoever recognizes you."

Yami's shoulders slumped. "And here I thought you were a reformed psychotic Spirit." The former Pharaoh shook his head. "Some people never learn."

"Learn what?"

Bakura and Yami turned around to see Duke slowly sitting up, rubbing his head with a nasty grimace. "How are you feeling?" the latter asked, getting off the former to sit on the coffee table.

"I feel like someone dropped a weight on my head," the sable haired teen replied. His emerald eyes focused on Bakura suspiciously for a moment before moving over to meet Yami. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"You and Yugi fighting at the arcade and then Malik showing up and starting an even bigger fight." Duke curled a finger around an errant strand of hair. "Not much more then that, I'm afraid."

Bakura got up to take a seat next to Yami. "That's pretty much all that happened," he supplied helpfully. "Malik's still hanging around to try and get my Puzzle."

Yami was about to correct the thief when he remembered that the holders of the Ring were supposed to be dead. "Indeed. That does seem to be the case."

"I remember hearing something about Ryou and his yami. Any idea what that was about?" Duke questioned, eyes narrowing when he caught the slightest hint of shock in ancients' eyes. 

"Malik was discrediting Ryou's skills as a duelist and an Item holder," Yami replied, catching himself before the facade fell through.

Duke opened his mouth to reply, but seemed to think better of it and shut up. He leaned back, arms crossed. "Where's Joey?"

"He helped us back here and said he had to split. Something about important matters to attend to," Bakura answered calmly, thanking the gods above he and Yami didn't screw up.

Duke nodded and rested his head against the back of the couch. He knew something was wrong, that the supposed yami and hikari sitting in front of him were hiding something. And once Tristan came around, Duke was going to find out.

* * * * *

It was decided by Joey that the second he decided to go back to the Kaiba mansion, his dear sweet koi would be shredded limb from degrading limb with a butter knife for his earlier act. _Damn that stupid baka. Act all you want. But don't _really_ treat me like a dog!_

Sighing in frustration, the American looked around the area, his eyebrow arching when he noticed his feet had unconsciously taken him to the Museum of Doom, as Mokuba had so aptly named it. He was about to walk away when a mocking chuckle floated past his ears. Joey turned his attention to the stairs where a smirking blond sat staring at him.

"Hello Wheeler," Malik called, somewhat enjoying the look of complete terror ebbing into Joey's features. "What brings you here?"

"W-walking home," the seventeen-year-old replied, trying to steady his voice when he saw the Millennium Rod in Malik's loose grip.

Malik got to his feet then, approaching the other blond with grace akin to a hunting lion. "You wouldn't be here by chance of my sister's summons, would you?" he asked lightly.

Joey shook his head. "Nope. I was just wandering around when I realized where I was wandering exactly." Coffee eyes met lilac, narrowing with a small burst of anger when a random thought broad sided him. "Why in the hell do you have the Rod still? I watched you give it to Yugi!"

Malik shrugged. "Why should I hand over what's rightfully mine?" A chilling smirk smothered his lips. "Maybe I took it back with an intention of pursuing my goals further?"

Joey took a deep breath to steel his nerves. "You've failed once. Stop embarrassing yourself and go home," he shot back.

Malik ran a curved blade over the American's cheek. "What if I want you to help me overcome the Pharaoh again?"

"MALIK ISHTAR!"

Joey's gaze jerked up towards the entrance to see Ishizu descending the steps with hellfire flashing in her azure eyes. Realizing Malik was just was distracted, the teenager sent a vicious right hook at the Egyptian's face before running as fast as his feet would carry him, one thought dominating all: _Must warn Yugi._

* * * * *

"Hey Ishizu. You're looking well this evening. How was your day?" Malik grinned charmingly, hiding the Millennium Rod behind his back.

"What in the seven hells were you doing?" Ishizu all but growled.

"Talking with the dog," Malik replied innocently.

Ishizu grabbed the Rod from behind her brother's back and whacked his head hard with it, her anger bright eyes cutting into Malik's relentlessly. "Scaring him sounds better. Why?"

"He's a idiot with a canine complex and the IQ of a camel?" Malik ducked the second blow Ishizu tried to deliver to his head. "That thing's sharp! Watch it!"

"You didn't seem to care a second ago."

"I wasn't being assaulted with my own Item a second ago!" Malik retorted, seizing Ishizu's wrist and taking back the Rod. "I was just playing around with him. I wouldn't hurt him." _Too badly,_ he added to himself. While it was true Malik had reformed, it didn't mean he had erased his dislike for the Pharaoh's cheerleaders; Ryou excluded, of course.

Ishizu growled and cuffed the younger Ishtar soundly. "You're the one with a camel's intelligence," she grumbled before sneezing. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I _did_ come here to see how you were doing, but the guard mysteriously wouldn't let me in," Malik answered. "So I decided to sit around I had to go or you left, whatever came first."

"Where do you have to go?"

Tired of dancing around the painfully obvious, Malik replied, "The boardwalk. I told Ryou to meet me there by seven." The Egyptian held the Ring up in explanation.

Ishizu nodded, a tiny smirk lifting the corners of her mouth. "What? No harrowing duels or death threats?" she teased.

Malik clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up! You know who could be listening!" he hissed, truly afraid Marik would decide to implement his sister's taunts.

Ishizu pulled back. "Sorry." Sniffling some, the older Egyptian ruffled her brother's hair. "You're better get going. It's already six thirty."

"Oh, for the love of Ra! Gotta go! Bye sister!" Malik rambled before starting off down the street at something close to a dead run. 

"At that pace, he'll get to the boardwalk in a few minutes," Ishizu snickered, shaking her head at her little brother's incorrigible childishness.

* * * * *

After seeing a highly disoriented Duke and Tristan off, Yami and Bakura decided it was time to head down to the boardwalk, much to Ryou's adamant protesting. He had been ecstatic about Malik's proposal at first, but the implications slowly started to filter in, making the Brit increasingly more nervous about the meeting.

So, he took to pacing around his temporary soul room, feeling Yugi and Bakura boring a hole in his head as he did so. "Stop staring at me," he finally murmured.

"I once saw that on a shirt Joey has," Yugi replied introspectively.

"Seriously, Yugi. It's unnerving."

"Which is exactly why we're doing it," Bakura replied from his perch on a random doorframe.

Ryou picked up a shard of brick from his rampage earlier and threw it at his dark side, smacking him square in the head. He smiled when the thief fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap. "Like shooting the broad side of a barn."

"Since when did you acquire such a good aim? You could hit me for love nor money a while ago," Bakura taunted, stretching out on the floor.

"Who said I was trying to hit you," Ryou asked with a hint of sadistic glee.

"If he isn't your reincarnation, I'll take a flying leap off a building," Yugi muttered.

"Sayonara," Ryou returned with a wide smile, continuing his pacing again. "Throw that brick at me and I'll make sure the rest of your afterlife is hell on earth," he warned, seeing Bakura ready to pitch a brick at his head.

Bakura muttered something unpleasant in Egyptian as he tossed the brick aside. "Who shoved a stick up your ass?" he asked after a beat of silence.

Ryou's deadpan glare only made the ancient thief snigger. "I'm slowly realizing that I'm going to be left alone with the same person that wound me up in my grave a few decades too early!"

"You're not going to be alone," Yugi replied, trying to be helpful. "You have the three of us watching your back."

"Like I said, I'm all alone," Ryou quipped, suddenly stopping and sitting down with a heavy sigh. "What possessed me to go in the first place?" he mumbled.

Bakura smirked, being the only one present that knew the full implications of his hikari's severely sour attitude. "That's the power of love."

Yugi looked at the thief, amethyst eyes wider then previously thought possible. "Power of _what_?" he squeaked incredulously.

Ryou glared icy daggers at Bakura before turning to Yugi. "Pay no attention to him," the Brit growled, hands clenching into fists. "He's gone insane."

"'Going'? I'm already there," Bakura muttered.

Yugi looked between the two Ring holders, trying to make heads or tails out of the strange dialogue. Judging by the dusty flush staining Ryou's cheeks and the unbridled smirk on Bakura's face, he could tell there was a great deal of importance about the former's meeting with Malik, aside from getting the Ring back. "Um, what's he talking about?"

Before Ryou could reply, he realized Yugi wasn't focused on himself or Bakura anymore; talking to Yami, no doubt. He waited, arms crossed, for the small teenager to come back to reality.

When he did, Yugi didn't look happy. "Yami wants you to take over, Ryou," he announced. "He says it's important."

"Why not just tell me himself," Ryou grumbled, heading out of the soul room and into the more normal looking corridors of the shared mind. At the end, he saw the Pharaoh. "What's wrong?"

Yami just moved forward and shoved Ryou into control of Yugi's body without a single bat of an eyelash.

__

The hells.... Ryou looked around and immediately realized he was on the ground with a smarting ass and an uncomfortable weight on his chest. A moment later, he registered the start of a raging migraine, a probable ramification of his head hitting the ground. Last thing to hit him was what -or more specifically _who_- was on his chest. "....Joey? Malik?"

Indeed, the two teenagers had formed a three-man dog pile for a reason yet to be revealed to Ryou. The Brit groaned when Joey shoved Malik off his person before climbing to his feet. A breath later, the American was all over the Egyptian.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ryou cried, scrambling to grab Joey's flailing arms. "Stop it!" he grunted, finally taking hold of one errant fist. "Joey, calm down!" 

"Yug', this sonva bitch wants to kill you!" Joey snarled, lashing out with his free arm to catch the side of Malik's head soundly.

"Lying bastard," Malik rumbled, reaching around for the Millennium Rod. His fingers curled around the gilded gold, prepared to pull the Item's dagger from its sheath and introduce the weapon to Joey's heart. 

"Joey!" Ryou trilled, finally capturing Joey's other arm. "Bloody hell, Joey! Calm down!" The Brit twisted the American's arms in a painful lock, almost stopping his attempts to knock Malik's head off. Amethyst and brown eyes posted Malik with a look fit to brutally murder. "And _you,_ get your hands off that fucking stick before I use it on _you_."

"Let go of me! He's out to get the Puzzle again, Yug'! He'll kill you like he did Ryou!"

Said sixteen-year-old yelped when Joey suddenly threw him backwards. He saw Malik start to pull the dagger clear of his back and Joey ready to snap the Egyptian's neck. _Damn it all to hell!_ Not wanting anyone to wind up in the ground with him, he jumped at Joey in a flying tackle, successfully dragging Malik down with them.

"Yugi, why are you defending him!" Joey croaked, winded by the elbow Malik jabbed into his gut. "He wants to kill you!"

Ryou cuffed the older teenager. "We had an arrangement, Joey. Unless I've been tricked," He set his smoldering eyes on Malik. "You're overreacting."

"He said-"

"I was freaking kidding, Wheeler!" Malik spat, shoving said teenager and Ryou off his chest. His lilac eyes remained locked with Ryou's, as were his words. "I gave that game up after Battle City. Now's my time to repent."

Joey growled, "We'll see, Ishtar. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. I know you murdered Ryou for the Ring. Only God knows what you'll do for the Puzzle."

Ryou saw the hurt flash through the depths of Malik's eyes and his chest tightened in anger. "Shut up, Joey. I can take care of myself," he snapped with a ferocity he didn't know he could manage otherwise.

"But Yug'-"

"But nothing." Ryou broke away from Malik to glare at Joey, the fires of Hell flashing in his eyes. "You have your reasons to hate Malik and I respect that. But don't you _dare_ try to down him if you don't have solid evidence."

Joey looked more stunned then angry now. "Yugi...?"

__

Dear God, I'm am really this angry because Malik was hurt... Ryou sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. Look, I will not make the same mistakes that Ryou did." _Talking about myself like I really _am_ dead. Next thing to happen is I'll be crying over my own grave, mourning over my passing._ "Just go home and don't worry."

Malik suddenly seemed to snap out of a trance, his impassive mask falling into a sneer. "Yeah, Wheeler, run home to your comfy master," he quipped.

Joey jerked back as if he had been stung. "Screw you, Ishtar. Yug', watch you back," he warned before pushing his way past the other two. _What just happened, exactly? Yugi is_ not_ acting himself lately._ The American pushed his hair out of his eyes. _I've gotta talk to Tristan and Duke. Maybe they'll know._

* * * * *

"Rishid-" Ishizu sneezed. "I'm home!" The slender Egyptian took a moment to shuck her coat off before falling onto the couch bonelessly.

Rishid appeared, as usual, out of thin air, amber eyes trained on his sister worriedly. "You look horrible. How do you feel?"

"A little worse then I look," Ishizu replied around a yawn. She looked over at the eldest Ishtar as he sat down next to her. "Did Malik come back here after I left?"

Rishid nodded affirmatively, a smile drawing up the corners of his mouth. "He's arranged a meeting with the Ring holder that he's ardently claiming is strictly business."

"You think it's something more?"

"Indeed, I do. He refuses to admit it, but I believe this meeting is more of an impromptu date then anything."

If Ishizu wasn't paying attention before, she was now. "A 'date'? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked at length.

Rishid could only chuckled. "Yes, I am saying that our little brother has fallen for the Ring holder," he replied serenely. "Had you not been so busy pulling Kaiba's strings, you would have seen it."

Ishizu flushed slightly. "I-I never realized-" A new thought dawned on her. "That's why he wants to give the Ring back."

Rishid nodded. "Exactly the reason." This smile turned into a thoughtful frown. "Though, I'm praying that he does not hold out any hope that the boy can be returned to life."

"Why's that?" Ishizu asked.

"Such an event will only end in more heartbreak and pain, for our brother and the Ring holder." Rishid sighed, amber eyes searching the ground aimlessly. "If such a feat is even possible."

"Unfortunately, it _is_ possible for the Pharaoh to reanimate Ryou's body."

Rishid looked up at his step-sister, slightly alarmed. "How do you know this?" he demanded.

"You do remember the tablet that was recovered last week, correct?" Ishizu waited for an affirmative nod before continuing. "There's good news and bad news on it."

"Don't tell me it concerns the end of the world."

"Not exactly," Ishizu replied. "However, I've come to find that it contains which side won the battle three thousand years ago."

Rishid leaned forward, interest written all over his face. Unbeknownst to Ishizu, he and Malik had made a bet a while ago on which person -the Nameless Pharaoh or the High Priest- had won the duel that smothered the Shadow Games millennia ago. "Do you know who?"

"No. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to translate to that point. But, interestingly enough, there's mention of three bandits who called themselves the Thousand Year Thieves and a renegade Priest."

"I thought you said-"

"I never said the Pharaoh's opponent was a renegade, Rishid," Ishizu corrected. "From what I can gather thus far, the Pharaoh and Priest's duel was interrupted by this renegade." She sighed. "I didn't feel well, so I decided to come home before I could translate the rest of the script."

Rishid leaned back, eyes distant with a thoughtful look. "So, you're saying that there's a direct threat to the Pharaoh lurking around?"

Ishizu smiled. Her step-brother always had been good at filling in the blanks. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I believe that this threat extends not only to the Pharaoh, but those close to him as well."

"Doesn't it always?"

"No. This time, it's is a replay of history, and not 'in the wrong place at the wrong time'," Ishizu replied sullenly, azure eyes lifting up to meet Rishid's amber. 

"You know who the threat is, don't you?" Rishid accused softly.

Ishizu nodded, burying her head in her delicate hands. "I have a sneaking suspicion." She shook her head and sighed. "And it all makes sense."

"What? What makes sense?"

"Nothing." Ishizu looked up at Rishid. "I'm not going to take shots in the dark until I can fully translate the passages," she replied. "Don't worry yourself about it."

Rishid rose to his feet with his typical grace, casting the younger Ishtar with a slightly dark glare. "I'm not stupid, sister." His eyes darkened. "Malik will face the Pharaoh a third time, I know that."

Ishizu nodded sadly._ And I can't promise he'll survive this time._ "We'll have to see how this all unfolds, brother. Until it does, all we can do it wait."

__

"……I HATE GECKOS! I hate them, hate them, hate them! [starts stomping and throwing a fit] Damned, stupid, fucking, rotten, God forsaken, fly eating gecko! That thing should be shot, murdered, mutilated, desecrated, fed to the Heartless, and then brought back for a second round… I'm fine. Really."

This is my friend, Sani, whilst playing 'Kingdom Hearts'. [snickers] Obviously, she must fight a gecko boss and she's not too fond of it. ^)^U You may all laugh uproariously now. (Does it show I don't have any **real **author's notes to jot down?)

Akuro: You have no idea how lucky you are to have a brother that can't read. [sighs] Anyway, Mokuba is incredibly fun to write. ^)^ So are Malik and Ryou. [grin] Especially when they're in denial. ^)^

Dawnshadow: Squee! 'Nother Malik/Ryou fan! [gives Dawnshadow a Pixie Stick] But, 'Kokoro no Naka' roughly translates to 'Inside the Spirit'. (Actually, 'naka' translates to heart, mind, or spirit.') [shrug] I thought it sounded nice. ^)^U

Blu chocobo: Hee hee! Much trouble, denial, and comments from the Puzzle's peanut gallery will ensue once the 'meeting' gets underway. [grin] 

Animegirl: Unfortunately, I do believe ecchi genes to run in the Kaiba family. But hey, it makes for some interesting scenes! ^)^ But, I'm gonna have fun with Malik and Ryou's date. There's promises of awkwardness, Twenty Questions, and seaweed! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Chapter Thirteen Trailer:

"Nothing happened! I killed you, you killed me, we were damned to the Items. End of story," Yami replied quickly.

"But, you said the conversation was friendly!" Bakura insisted.

"It wasn't, for the love of Ra! You wished my non-existent offspring to have camels and I told you to screw a hippo," Yami lied, trying not to laugh. The argument he was thinking of was actually a drunken dialogue he remembered being a part of for some inane reason.

Yugi, on the other hand, was in stitches.

Bakura looked up at the Pharaoh with a raised eyebrow. "Did you know," he said conversationally, "that you suck a lying?"

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter XIII: Premonition of Disaster

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Premonition of Disaster

__

The first rays of morning were just starting to claw their way into the sky, casting an eerie half-light on the desert world below. In this time preceding the daily thrum of life, two figures stood at the railing of the palace's uppermost level, faces solemn and coated with bruises and blood.

The air around the pair was despairing and bleak with the knowledge of some brutal fate that lay directly in front of them. Their eyes trailed over the brightening horizon, slowly moving 'til amethyst met crimson squarely. A sad smile passed over the latter's lips. "It's time."

The former nodded, screwing up his courage and forcing out a weak, "I know."

Both tattered teenagers leaned against one another as they returned to the dimly let room, the crimson eyed Pharaoh closing the heavy drapes in their wake. Immediately, the room was plunged into a depressing darkness, the ring of candles in the middle of the floor the only source of light now.

"So, this is the end?" the amethyst eyed thief murmured, trying to avoid the two bodies that lay in state on each end of the room.

The Pharaoh sighed and gave a heavy nod. "If we want this madness to stop, then yes, it is." He led his thieving lover to the ring of candles, fingering the Puzzle that lay around his neck. "These Items that we sought to protect and steal shall be our punishment for failing."

"Our own piece of Hell. The gods have a twisted sense of humor."

"That they do, Kasirika."

Amethyst eyes narrowed and slid to the floor. "He's dead already, love. He died with Antaios and Kavala."

The Pharaoh hugged his lover's waist tighter. "They've passed on peacefully, Kasi-Bakura." The eighteen-year-old knelt down and picked up a crimson stained blade, gripping it tightly in his hand. "I could give them that much."

Bakura just shrugged, gaze raking over the dagger in Khasekhemwy's grip almost angrily. "How do you propose we do this?"

A wince. "My soul has already been bound to the Thousand Year Puzzle, as is yours." he replied, showing the small, intricate hieroglyphics, familiar to Egyptian but different all the same, at the base of his neck. 

Bakura didn't need to be told what would have to happen to him. "You're rather lucky I have a high pain tolerance," he tried to joke. As usual, it just came out as a half-hearted threat.

Khasekhemwy led his lover away from the ring of candles to a darker part of the room. Hw winced when Bakura kept his back to him. "Now that I have finished," he warned, trying to keep above his raging heart. "You are eternally bound to the Thousand Year Ring. In this life, and all others, when you die, you will return to the Ring until your kyuusaisha is reborn."

"And that's only when there's a threat from the Shadow Games?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful."

"Kasirika-"

"Bakura."

"Whatever. Pay attention. All your memories will be locked away until such time that you need them to counter the danger, whatever that may be."

"So I won't remember you?" Bakura asked, trying in vain to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Probably not," Khasekhemwy replied, leaning in to give his lover a small kiss. "All that is left is to erase our existence from this world."

Bakura took a deep breath as he unsheathed the dagger from his hidden place under his sash. "It is agreed that we will extinguish each other's lives?"

Khasekhemwy wrapped his arms around the older thief's neck. "Agreed, love."

Bakura suddenly turned in the Pharaoh's embrace, kissing him deeply, passionately. When he pulled back, his eyes were alight with some of their old fire. "Before you do this, I swear I will find you in my next life, Khasekhemwy. Whether you be friend or foe, I will track you down and never go away." He leveled the point of his dagger to the Pharaoh's heart.

Khasekhemwy smiled, hearing the unsung challenge in the twenty-year-old's voice as he mimicked his lover's position. "And I will do my best to run away."

The corners of Bakura's mouth quirked up in a sort of smirk. "I will hold you to that," he warned. Steeling himself, the thief whispered a final, "I love you."

"I love you too."

One more look, one more smile before the doomed lovers rushed upon each others blades...

"Yami! Hello! Pharaoh, get the hell up!"

Yami cracked a lazy eye open, registering Bakura's presence for mere milliseconds before latching himself around said tomb robber's neck in a deceptively powerful hug.

"Um Yami...? Are you okay?" Bakura asked, taken aback by the unexpected contact with the formerly sleeping monarch.

Yami pulled back, leveling the other Egyptian with sad amethyst eyes. His mind mulled over the dream -or was it a memory?- as he pulled away from Bakura. _My name. I... _"I know my name."

"Good for you?" Bakura replied, starting to wonder if the Pharaoh was really all there.

"And yours!" Yami blurted out as he finally grasped the disputed dream/memory. "And... I-" _The other bodies. The one looked so much like Ryou-_

"Yami, before you run off to your own little world, explain to me what it is you're trying to say," Bakura demanded, kneeling down in front of the spike haired Spirit. "We already know our-"

"No! The name I use is native to my aibou's tongue." Yami couldn't pull himself away from the sight of the two bodies that had occupied that damned room, another, biting image starting to bleed into his mind's eye.

Bakura saw the Puzzle guardian slipping into his thoughts again and shook him. "Explain it to me or I'll hurt you."

Yami shook his head in a vain attempt to clear the puzzle his mind was trying to put together. "You were insistent on calling yourself Bakura-"

"Because that _is_ my name, you fruitcake."

"-I think it was an alias. Your real name was Kasirika," Yami finished.

Bakura sat back on his haunches, staring at the former Pharaoh like he was growing a second head. "You're making it up."

Yami shook his head. "You called me Khasekhemwy."

"How do you know it was me?"

"I..." _How _do_ I know it was Bakura? Kasirika's hair was short, black, and his eyes were amethyst. That and he had a scar under his right eye. But, he _did_ call himself Bakura. Coincidence?_ Yami shook his head. _There are no coincidences_. "I just know."

"Sure you do." Bakura plopped onto the ground to sit Indian-style, chocolate eyes calculating. "So, what other great revelations to you have for me to laugh at?"

__

If I tell him it was my blade that ended his life, that'll slaughter any chance I have of making amends with him, Yami reminded himself. _But, his blade ended my life; we _did_ agree to it. And what about the other two?_

"Oh Pharaoh?"

Yami pinched the bridge of his nose, completely ignoring the thief before him. _They both looked so damned familiar!_ The former monarch sighed and kicked the train of thought out of the way. In doing so, he suddenly saw Ryou laying on the deck of the Battle Ship, surrounded by his own blood... "Dear gods!"

Bakura jumped, not prepared for the outburst. "What?"

__

What if the other person was- No. Impossible. "Bakura, I need you to answer me honestly. Do you remember working with anyone?"

The thief shrugged. "Many people. Could you be less specific?"

"Someone close. Not like a lover, but more like a friend or brother?" Yami replied, keeping calm.

Bakura's brows knit together, shifting through his handful of unwanted memories of his past life. "Not that I can clearly remember."

"I don't care if it's a little blotch of ink on a piece of paper."

Another shrug. "There's one person that I keep remembering."

"Details?"

"Not many. All I know is that he wore strange eyeliner and had hair reminiscent to my hikari's little obsession. Other then that, nothing."

Yami glanced at Bakura, before back to the floor. _It all makes sense. Bakura stalking me since his hikari transferred to my aibou's school, Malik and Bakura working together during Battle City, and... Malik and Ryou's attraction to each other. It all fits together _too_ well. _

"There's something you're not telling me," Bakura accused brazenly.

"Before you woke me up, I had a dream-"

"Obviously."

"-In it, the both of us were beaten almost beyond recognition. We were in a dark room with a small ring of candles-"

"Ecchi dream, Pharaoh," Bakura chuckled before realizing what he was inferring. "N-Not that I would date you or find you attractive... or anything." _Yes, you sounded confident._

Yami ignored the thief's loose tongue. "-To either side of us, there were to beds of stone. On each," Yami shuttered. "Were two bodies. I don't know to whom each name belongs, but you called them Kavala and Antaios." 

Bakura made a face. "Were they dead or sleeping?" he asked, point blank as usual.

"Presumably dead. Both of them were so young, not much older then I am... well, look. But, I explained this ritual to you, saying that all there was left was to end our lives."

Bakura's face lit up. "You mean I did do something right?!"

__

Dare I tell him we were lovers? Nah. I'll save that for a later time. "If you're asking if you killed me, yes you did."

"Yes!" _I DID WHAT?!_ Despite his outer glee, Bakura felt like Yami just slapped him. _He now has my undivided attention._

"In the end, you killed me and I killed you," Yami grumbled.

"Oh, well that's just wonderful." _Why in the hells did he kill me. I mean, I probably tried to kill him first. But- Ah, never mind!_ "What else?"

__

'What else?' Damned ignorant thief. "The two bodies I spoke of; one looked like Ryou and the other Malik," Yami all but grated out, feeling a dire need to knock Bakura from his high horse.

The Ring guardian blinked, opened his mouth and closed it again; held up a finger... And started laughing.

Affronted, Yami kicked his former lover hard. 

"Waa! I'm sorry," Bakura mumbled around chuckles. "B_-_But how could Ryou and Malik be part-of the past? Our past, nonetheless?"

Yami shrugged, still somehow offended by the whole situation. _I deal him ground shaking information and he starts laughing his ass off._ "We're all just follow the Fates' grand plan, thief. I'm in no position to tell you why things happen and for what reason."

"The Fates', huh?" Bakura scoffed. "You don't believe in that crap any more then I do." The thief leveled the Pharaoh with his dark gaze. "You just don't have a straight answer, do you?"

"Honestly? No, I don't. Nor do I want to."

"Why's that?"

"It would all make too much sense and I'm not quite accustomed to that," Yami replied. "I'm used to having to put the Puzzle together forcefully seconds before someone's killed, not have the puzzle fall into place for me prior to someone dying."

Bakura grinned. "You'd have made a fine thief when you were alive. Actually, you still have a chance to repent for your do-gooder ways and cross over to the dark side!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Can you be serious for three seconds?"

"No." Bakura leaned his arms on his legs as he leaned forward. "You want me to be honest with you?"

"Depends."

"I think you've already put things together. You just don't want to admit it outloud. What's the word? Oh yeah! Denial," Bakura noted sharply.

Yami smothered his shock at the tomb robber's observation skills. "I'm not in denial. I just want to see what will happen next."

"Denial."

"Shut up." Yami sighed, frustration evident. When he didn't feel Bakura's unnerving gaze leave him, he snapped his head up. "You want to know the truth?"

"That would help."

"I have a pretty damned good idea of what's that dream was and I don't like it." Yami's amethyst eyes flared. "Why do you think Ryou is your aibou or you worked with Malik during Battle City? What about Malik and Ryou's infatuation with one another? Do you think that it's simply a coincidence?"

"I would like to think that," Bakura answered, surprised by the usually serene Pharaoh's outburst.

"You should know full well by now that nothing is coincidence, especially in our lives-"

"Afterlives."

"Whatever. Point is, none of this is coincidence."

Bakura tilted his head slightly. "So, you're basically telling me that you, me, Ryou, and Malik are slated to die sometime soon."

"That's the thing that's not setting right with me. Technically, you and Ryou _are_ dead. So, you should have been sealed back into Ring and Ryou sent to the Hall of Two Truths."

"Well, Pharaoh dear, if you remember, me and my hikari escaped from his body before the killing blow was delivered," Bakura corrected.

Yami's face and tone went flat. "You found a loophole."

"Pretty much. A thief must be good at exploiting those if he wishes to live," Bakura replied sagely, a smirk dancing on the edges of his lips. "And yes, I did cheat Fate out of another victim."

"I've heard karma's a bitch," Yami shot back.

Bakura smiled endearingly and batted his eyelashes. "So are you. I've never said anything though."

"Kasirika!"

"Bakura."

"Whatever." Yami froze at his own words, eyes going slightly round. "See, proof right there. We had the same damn fight before we died."

"Was it friendly banter?"

"Yes!"

"Reeeeeally now?"

__

Oh shit. "No. It wasn't. We were insulting each other horribly."

Too late. Bakura's smirk was catty as he looked into Yami's eyes. "Enlighten me, Yami. _How_ friendly was this exchance of ours?

* * * * *

"So, um, nice night?"

Ryou looked up from the ground with a muffled yelp. The Brit had been fuming over his lack of Ring possession at that point in time and was slowly formulatinga plan of hasty revenge. Unfortunately, before he could solidify any particular course of action, Malik's soft voice had shattered his train of thought. "I guess." 

Malik sighed, running a hand absently through his hair. "Look, I know you want the Ring back. Trust me, it's written all over your face like a bad prank." His lilac eyes held an apologetic light. "And I will give it back."

Ryou held his hand out with a semi-childish -yet ungodly endearing- pout set into his alabaster features. "Then give it to me."

"But as I said before, technically Yugi won possession of the Ring and I refuse to give it to the likes that that midget." Malik jangled the Ring. "So if you want it, you'll have to... depart from his body to get it."

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "You bastard, you planned this," he growled, smacking the Egyptian half-heartedly.

"Actually, things just fell into place." _With a small nudge, of course._ Malik smothered a grin, as it would have him in over his head in boiling water with Ryou. And, while the younger teen was adorable when angry, Malik wanted to make friends (or something more) not enemies. Gods knew he had enough of _them_....

Ryou growled. _He did plan this. Either that or it's just one, great, big coincidence._ The sixteen-year-old sighed, sliently fuming again. _I hate him and love him. I really wish I could just make up my damned mind._ "I can't do that."

Malik looked down at the Brit with a raised eyebrow. "I know the Pharaoh can do that, Ryou. Don't lie; you're horrible at it."

"My body's been dead a disturbing amount of time, Malik. True, Yami no Yugi can replace my soul, but he can't repair the damage done."

Malik finally allowed a smile to creep over his lips. "That little hunk of junk you're wearing has a few hidden tricks up its sleeve. Now, if the Pharaoh's smart, he'll find out how to use them."

"How would you know?" Ryou shot back, eyes narrowed.

"I spent the first ten years of my life learning about the Millennium Items. I spent the next seven learning about the Pharaoh himself and the Item he possessed," Malik replied.

"How is it possible to know those things?"

Malik shrugged. "From what I know, my family was decended from one of the Pharaoh's Priests. The tomb keepers' information was kept within the respective clans, so no harm other then aging came to them. It's actually easy if you have the right connections."

Ryou sighed, shaking his head slightly. "And you're just going to let us guess, aren't you?"

"That's about all I can-want to do," Malik replied, trying to sound casual.

"So, you're not going to give me the Ring back until I'm back in my own body and you won't tell me how to do that." Ryou glared at the Egyptian. "Then, just what is the point of this meeting?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Can't we just spend some time together." Realizing how strange that sounded, the teenager scrambled to cover himself. "I mean, once you're back to your normal self, maybe we could be..." He couldn't say it. Somehow, it felt wrong.

Ryou seemed to catch on. "You wanna be friends," he supplied easily. _Friends?! Can we put a 'boy' in front of that, please?_ "If you promise not to kill me, I may very well befriend you," he joked.

"_I_ won't. I can't say much for my other half though," Malik warned. "But anyway, we're at the boardwalk. You wanna continue on or bail out?"

__

Must he ask me? "I think I'll stick around for a while," Ryou replied. "I kinda like being around you."

Malik chuckled. "'Kinda'? You make me sound like a disease or a fungus!"

"Well, you do grow on people rather quickly. So, in a way, you _are_ a fungus," Ryou teased, grinning brightly at the Egyptian.

"Am I a cute fungus?"

A tell-tale blush creeped into Ryou's cheeks. "Um... well... yeah?"

Malik laughed and wrapped an arm around the slightly shorter Brit's shoulders. "If I'm a fungus, then you're a plague."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You sneak up on unsuspecting people and firmly attach yourself," Malik explained. "That and you never die. You just... disappear and then come back."

Ryou rolled his eyes and whacked Malik's arm. "You have such a way with words, Ishtar."

"Why thank you!" 

* * * * *

"This is pathetic."

"Indeed."

"They're toeing the truth."

Yugi, Yami, and Bakura sat around in random places in their soul room, musing over the complete and total denial Malik and Ryou were in.

"I think we're going to have to push them in admitting anything," Bakura muttered, eyes raking the ground restlessly.

Yugi held his hands up. "I'm not getting involved. You and Yami can handle this; I'll just sit back and watch from a distance."

"Whatever floats your boat, kid," Bakura replied. "Seriously though, if we don't do something, those two are gonna be dead and reincarnated again before they admit how they feel about each other."

"But how? Ryou inherited your stubbornness and I'm almost dead sure that Malik's dark sidehas strict reign over him." Yami sighed. 

"From the looks of it, he doesn't care much," Yugi muttered, trying to mask the bitterness in his voice.

Bakura had missed the sour tone, but Yami picked up on it immediately and sent his hikari a single, warning glare. //Aibou, if you don't agree with the situation, then stay out of it. But if you want to help, don't be so cold.//

/I'm not bitter about the _whole_ situation. I just... The idea of Ryou dating Malik doesn't sit right with me. I mean, it's not Ryou's preference in a koibito, it's the person he's fallen for!/ Yugi explained.

//I understand, aibou. Trust me, I fear for Ryou's safety as well. But, I also want him to be happy.//

Was that guilt Yugi heard? The small teenager searched his darker half's eyes before seeking out Bakura. He had never realized it before, but the tomb robber was practically sitting in the Pharaoh's lap and they weren't trying to kill one another. _When did this happen?_ Yugi raised an eyebrow. _Are Yami and Bakura..._ The Puzzle holder grinned.

"What's that look for?" Bakura demanded, not liking it one bit. Last time he saw that expression, it was before Ryou tried to knock his teeth out.

"Nothing," Yugi replied. /Yami, are you trying to help Ryou... Or Bakura?/

"I am not!" Yami shouted aloud.

"Not what?" Bakura asked.

"Uh, um... Nothing?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and laid down, using Yami's leg for a pillow. "So, Pharaoh, you never told me about this conversation of ours."

Yugi blinked. Now things had gotten strange. _The tomb robber and Yami -the same two Spirits that were trying to kill each other not that long ago- acting like long-time friends... or love-struck teenageers..._ The Japanese sixteen-year-old sighed. _My life cannot get anymore complicated._

"Nothing happened! I killed you, you killed me, we were damned to the Items. End of story," Yami replied quickly.

"But, you said the conversation was friendly!" Bakura insisted.

"It wasn't, for the love of Ra! You wished my non-existent offspring to have camels and I told you to screw a hippo," Yami lied, trying not to laugh. The argument he was thinking of was actually a drunken dialogue he remembered being a part of for some inane reason.

Yugi, on the other hand, was in stitches.

Bakura looked up at the Pharaoh with a raised eyebrow. "Did you know," he said conversationally, "that you suck a lying?"

"Cork it, _Kasirika_."

"Make me... Your name's longer then my arms!" Bakura noted. "AND IT'S BAKURA!"

"Kasirika."

"Bakura."

"Kasirika."

"It's Bakura, you needle-headed fruitcake! Get it right!"

Yugi calmed down some, holding his sides. "So, your real name's Kasirika." A snicker. "Sounds like a girl's name if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you." Bakura brushed an annoying lock of hair out of his face. "And you, Pharaoh. Call me Kasirika again and I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Have it your way, tomb robber."

"Can't you just call me Bakura?"

"No. You don't use my name; why should I use yours?"

Yugi perked up. "You mean you know Yami's real name?" he asked, a touch excited.

"Khasekhemwy," Bakura replied obligingly, smirking up at Yami. "Eye for an eye, Khase."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "So _now_ I have a nickname?"

Bakura shrugged and reached up to snag a blond bang. "I'm not saying your full name every time I yell at you." _And it keeps escaping my attention that I'm supposed to _hate_ this idiot._

Yugi sighed, seeing the subtle gestures and looks Yami and Bakura were giving each other. _Forget what I said earlier. My life's going to get a whole lot harder._

I'm such a damned, lazy author. [shamed] Seriously, I lost track of the days since summer's unofficially started and it's wreaking havoc on my life. -____-U So, um, yeah… Anyway, if any of this was depressing, gomen. I've been a little under the weather as of late.

Animegirl: lol. Sani's actually past the stupid gecko now. I swear, she was in tears when she had to face Cloud at the Coliseum. [snickers] I'd hate to see what happens if she has to face Squall or Sephiroth. Anyway, no, don't ask about the seaweed. Just don't. [sheepish grin]

blu chocobo:[gape] Malik just **hand** the Ring over and be sensible!? NEVA! [giggles] It wouldn't be any fun that way. But, the things Ishizu haven't yet translated are rather important and time's a wasting! [shakes head] Lazy, lazy person.

Sailor Comet:[shifty eyes] Marik may or may not make an appearance. You never know. [grin] If he does, [hands Sailor Comet a hardhat] do be careful. 

Evaru: Glad you could join us again. XP Don't worry, there's plenty of Malik and Ryou next chapter, all chapter. [wicked grin] Wittle creampuff doesn't recover his body for a while but after he does… [giggles insanely] He puts it to good use. :]

Akuro: It does suck that parents can read, doesn't it? [sigh] There should be a language that only shounen-ai/yaoi authors can use to prevent detection. [snickers] It seems that **everyone** can't wait to see what'll happen with Malik and Ryou's date. [hides] THE PRESSURE!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Fourteen Trailer:

_...If this isn't flirting, I don't know what is._ Ryou allowed a half grin to fall over his lips as a blush colored his cheeks. _But... I wonder..._ "Random question: When you look at me, who do you see?"

Malik jerked back as if the question had smacked him hard. _What the hells is going through his pretty little head?!_ "I see the same stubborn little brat that tried to squish me. Why do you ask?"

__

I'm an insecure schitzo borrowing a friend's body to seduce a crush for my cursed jewelry. Otherwise, no reason. "I... Like I said, random question," he replied.

__

He thinks I'm falling for the midget's looks?! "Ryou, I'm not so shallow as to fall for a person just for looks. I like your personality."

__

'Fall'! He said 'fall'! Calm down, Ryou. Remember what you have to do. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little insecure," Ryou muttered.

Malik shrugged. "You have every right to be. But don't worry. When I look at you, I don't see a strange little midget with electrocuted hair. You might not be you, but it doesn't matter."

Ryou smiled. "Thanks." He stretched some. He could have sworn he saw a brief image of Bakura ramming his head against a wall and Yami making gagging motions. He couldn't stifle the snicker that escaped his lips when he realized the impression was all too true.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we're killing the dead guys again with out heart-to-heart," Ryou replied.

Malik grinned. "So, all it takes it profound words to kill them? Had I known that, I would have been Pharaoh a long time ago."

Ryou snickered when Yami passed him an interesting bit of information. "You know, to truly be Pharaoh, you'd have to marry your sister."

Malik's face went oddly deadpan. "Inbreeding causes insanity."

Ryou's eyes widened when he caught the subtle jibe. "Malik Ishtar! You... you... Ugh!" The Brit smacked the older teenager's head somewhat hard. "That's disgusting."

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Chapter XIV: Nice to Know You

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Nice to Know You

The boardwalk was crowed. Not frustratingly so, but just enough to make Ryou feel more comfortable in case this "meeting" went to hell. So far, he and Malik had just wondered around the area, the latter's arms still around the former's shoulders like he was a stuffed animal.

When the pair had walked the entire length of the boardwalk, Bakura thought it high time to prod his hikari into action. ((Kid, make a move already! I think I've seen children's shows more intriguing!))

Ryou raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wooden railing to stare out over the ocean. (Give me time, yami. This isn't easy, you know.)

((...You're kidding?))

Ryou smothered his face with his hands, blowing out an impatient breath. (I have to do this without tipping not only Malik, but his yami off. If I do, there's no telling what could happen.)

((Good point. But still, do _something_ before I die of boredom,)) Bakura huffed.

"Hey, Earth to Ryou," Malik muttered, waving his hand in front of Ryou's face.

The Brit blinked, looking over at the older Egyptian somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry. I have a rebellion going on in my jewelry."

Malik chuckled, shaking his head. "Which one?"

Ryou scowled at an off-handed comment from Bakura, rattling the Puzzle. "Mine." The sixteen-year-old shrugged nonchalantly. "He's being a drama queen."

"Better a drama queen then a raging lunatic," Malik stated lightly.

"I'm... um, sure he's not _that_ bad," Ryou tried with a half-smile.

Malik's face went deadpan. "You were at Battle City, Ryou. You can't possibly tell me Marik isn't 'that bad' and mean it," he grumbled.

The clipped tone of the other teenager's voice threw Ryou off some. _What's wrong with him tonight?_ The Ring holder turned back towards the ocean, watching the incoming waves. _I wonder if he's still mad about earlier on?_

A terse sort of silence descended over the two Item holders, neither knowing what had to be done but with no idea just how they were going achieve this end.

Finally, Malik turned so his back was to the water, his unwavering lilac gaze set on Ryou intently. "I was thinking," he stated.

Ryou titled his head somewhat, brushing an annoying bolt of yellow out of his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Well, if you're going to be stalking me like an obsessive girl, then I think we should at least get to know each other a little better." Malik rested his elbows against the weathered wood. "That way, we'd at least have something to talk about."

Ryou shrugged. "I guess that'd be okay."

((Finally, some action. Hey Ryou, ask him if he's still a-))

{Don't pay attention to him, Ryou,} Yugi broke in. {Yami's ignoring him, so he's bored as sin now.}

Ryou rolled his eyes. (Yami, go play with Fluffy again. Yugi's bored and I think it'd be nice if you got to know him a little better.) The Brit eyed Malik. (We could be stuck here for a while.)

((I love the way you think, hikari.)) There was a cackle before Bakura successfully blocked all Ryou's communications to the Puzzle.

Ryou sighed and asked, "So, what do you want to know?"

Malik thought for a second, one hand idly toying with the end of the Millennium Rod held his his belt loops. "When's your birthday?"

"September second. You?"

"December twenty-third."

Ryou bit his tongue, trying not to turn in a puddle of cooing ooze. "Almost a Christmas baby," he noted, proud that he didn't sound like a love struck girl.

"I hear that a lot." Malik brushed his bangs out of his face, just to have them fall back into place. "I never got the point of Christmas."

Ryou chuckled. "If this chase drags out that long, maybe I can show you the point of Christmas." _And mistletoe,_ he added with an inward grin. "What's your favorite food?"

"Koshari!" Malik smirked when he saw the flash of confusion dance in Ryou's eyes. "Think of western-style chili without the meat. What's yours?"

Ryou's sighed happily. "Creampuffs. Fresh from the bakery and slightly warm. Not to sugary, but not to doughy. With a cup of warm tea... Heaven!"

I swear you're having a love affair with a foodstuff," Malik noted coyly.

"I am not! They're just _really_ good. Fattening, but delicious nonetheless," Ryou shot back. "You should try them sometime."

"And loose my girlish figure? No way!"

"Oh yes. Rue the day when you can't wear the cute little tank top with the chains anymore," Ryou teased with a wide smile. "Least favorite food?"

"Meat of any type." Malik made a face.

Ryou laughed. "Bakura would be up in arms over that!" he chuckled. "I have to admit, the both of us are... fond of rare steak. Though, I blame that on him."

Malik shuttered. "Now thanking the gods my dark side has the same tastes as me," he murmured. "What's your least favorite food?"

Ryou twitched. "Raw urchin. Nasty, nasty little demon!" he spat. "Blech... Just do you and your stomach a favor and _never_ eat it."

"I'll take your word for it. Favorite color?"

"Gold." _Kinda like your hair in the setting sunlight, _Ryou added with a small smile. _I'm getting _really_ bad._ "Yours?"

"Hmm... I'm partial to black and purple."

"That explains the tank top."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Will you stop harping on my poor shirt?" The Egyptian huffed, crossing his arms. 

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Fine, fine." 

"Who was the first person you kissed?" Malik suddenly asked with a wolfish grin. Obviously, it was get back for the constant assaults to his beloved tank top.

Ryou's eyes widened slightly and a cute blush colored his cheeks with a light red hue. "Um..." _Articulate, Ry. A real prize-winning answer._ "R-Remember the Battle Ship?"

Malik smothered a girlish giggle. _I was the first person he kissed,_ he crowed happily. "Hell yeah. It's not every day I have someone sit on me." His grin turned sly with the hidden innuendo.

Ryou's blush darkened considerably. "Well yeah, you're the first person I kissed. Happy?"

Malik nodded. "Very happy." He ruffled Ryou's hair affectionately. "If it makes you feel better, you're the first person I've kissed." _First person I've kissed and been able to enjoy it, _he added with a fierce mental scowl.

"So, what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Ryou quizzed, resting his cheek on his fist.

"Give me a date and I'll give you one of three stupid events," Malik lamented. "I swear, if a single day goes by that I don't screw something up, the world will come to a screeching halt."

Ryou chuckled. "I'm sure you're not that bad. If so, have you broken any mirrors lately?"

"Very funny," Malik grumbled. "What about you? I'm sure you're not perfect." 

"That's easy. I accepted accursed jewelry from my eccentric father." Ryou glared down at the Puzzle. "And I made friends with a Pharaoh reincarnate." _And I fell for a psychotic fellow bent on world domination._

Malik laughed at his companion and asked, "What's the one thing you don't regret ever doing?"

"Meeting you," Ryou replied honestly.

"Aw! I'm loved!" Malik grinned lopsidedly. "I'd have to agree with you on that."

That damned blush came back with a vengeance. "Um... thanks," Ryou murmured.

"Welcome." Malik licked his lips, playing with one of his earrings out of bored habit. "Yami problems. What's the worst thing that's happened to you?"

Ryou gulped, going pale around the blush fading from his cheeks. _Dear God, what brought _that_ question on?_ Somehow, the Brit sensed Marik had something to do with the question.

"I mean, you don't have to answer. I was just curious," Malik added in a rush. [Gods be damned, you idiot! This isn't going to work!]

[[Be patient, little one. Ryou is honest and he needs someone to talk to. Someone who has known his pain and shared it through the impossible,]] Marik replied smoothly. [[He will talk and when he does, I will know just what Bakura is capable of.]]

Malik rubbed the back of his neck, wincing at the stiffness in his shoulder. "I shouldn't have asked, really."

Ryou shrugged, turning a kind eye towards the scowling Egyptian. "You need to know what we're able to do. What fun with a chase be if you didn't know your opponent's strengths and weaknesses?"

Malik grumbled a barely coherent 'whatever' as he glared at the ground. [Bastard,] he hissed.

[[Don't push me, dearest hikari. I _don't_ want to hurt you because you're being stubborn. Just go with the plan and no one gets hurt...]] Marik chuckled. [[...Too badly.]]

"At the hands of another yami, I'd have to say uncertain death," Ryou spoke up, forcing a thin-lipped smile. "By my own yami... God, I don't know. He did a lot of little things that amounted to a lot in the end. He'd play these vicious mind games with me, making me feel safe one moment then yank the rug out from underneath me the next."

Malik snorted. "I can attest to that one."

"A lot of the physical scars show on my skin, but I think it was more of a release for Bakura."

"What makes you think that? How can you be so calm and forgiving about it?" Malik gushed, the stinging of his infantile wounds grating on his nerves.

"He'd only do it when he was frustrated. His first encounter with Yami no Yugi, he stabbed his hand when things weren't looking up. He'd stick the spears of the Ring into my chest when he was angry, but wouldn't come out."

"Then how do you explain his little stunt with the knife?" Malik asked intrigued. _How in the hells can he talk about that like it's nothing? _

Ryou chuckled. "You frustrated him because you wouldn't give him what he wanted as soon as he asked for it. That and I think he wanted to prove to you who the tougher man was."

"A lot of good that did. It just wound you up in the hospital or a hospital wing more times then there were duels," Malik growled. He turned his now anger-dark eyes to meet Ryou's. "How can you forgive him for that? It's obvious that it still effects you; how can you-"

"He has his reasons," Ryou interrupted softly. "I can't change the past by hating him in the present, the same way I can't change my fate by seeking revenge on you."

That line of thinking settled hard on Malik's shoulders. "You don't feel a scrap of hate for what people have done to you in the past?" For some reason, the Brit's philosophy on life just wasn't right to the seventeen-year-old and he was struggling to put it together.

"I _do_ get angry over the things I've been through, I am human after all," Ryou replied with a small smile. "But, I don't really see a need to punish someone for something that occurred in the past."

"What if it just happened?" Malik pushed.

Ryou started laughing, laying a hand on Malik's arm. "I don't expect you to understand my reasons for not holding a grudge, Malik. I just don't see a need for it in a life filled with much more important things."

Sighing, Malik looked down at the pale hand resting on his forearm. "That's all my life's been, one giant get-back for something _I_ did."

"For what?" Ryou asked softly.

Malik brushed the subject aside with a sweep of his free hand. "It's not important." His exotic gaze lifted and a small grin twitched his lips up. "No use pining over what's already done, right Ry?"

"Yeah." Ryou stood up straight, jamming his hands in his pockets. He stretched some, swearing he saw a brief image of Bakura ramming his head against a wall and Yami making gagging motions. He couldn't stifle the snicker that escaped his lips when he realized the impression was all too true.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we're killing the dead guys again with our heart-to-heart," Ryou replied.

Malik grinned. "So, all it takes it profound words to kill them? Had I known that, I would have been Pharaoh a long time ago."

Ryou snickered when Yami passed him an interesting bit of information. "You know, to truly be Pharoah, you'd have to marry your sister."

Malik's face went oddly deadpan. "Inbreeding causes insanity."

Ryou's eyes widened when he caught the subtle jibe. "Malik Ishtar! You... you... Ugh!" The Brit smacked the older teenager's head somewhat hard. "That's disgusting."

Malik grinned brightly, his spirits lifting to see the younger teenager happier then before. "So, I'm hungry. You wanna introduce me to some of the local food?"

"There's a bakery around here! I _must_ introduce you to the glory of creampuffs!" Ryou replied, eyes alight with a far-off, starry look.

"Well, my strange little friend, lead the way!" Malik yelped when Ryou started dragging him across the boardwalk like a bat out of Hell.

* * * * 

Quite some time later found Malik staring, nonplused, at the sweet smelling pastry he had held up to his eyes. "_This_ is a creampuff?"

Ryou looked up from his own impromptu dinner with a wide grin. "Yep. Take a bite! They're _really_ good today!" That said, the eager Brit started on his 'puff again.

Malik look a hesitant lick of the fluffy white cream, making a face. He broke off a bit of the dough and swiped it in the cream, chewing on it thoughtfully. Again, he took a lick of the cream; the Egyptian seemed to come to a conclusion as he started hastily devouring the sizeable pastry.

Ryou chuckled, holding his own creampuff like it would break if he so much as twitched. He watched in muted surprise as Malik polished off his first pastry and dove into the box for another. "Like them?" he asked with a wry grin, biting into his dinner.

Malik nodded, licking his lips clean before diving back into the glory that was known as a creampuff. "Berry good!" he replied around a mouthful.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, broken only when Malik and Ryou dived for the last pastry at the same time.

"Mine!" Malik growled.

"I bought them," Ryou argued.

"I'm older."

"It's my favorite food."

"I'm cuter."

"No argument there."

Ryou ducked his head, his blush bright enough to make a tomato look pale. _Damn it, Malik! Stop making this so hard for me! _the teenager lamented.

Seeing Ryou was distracted, Malik nabbed the creampuff from him with a victorious laugh.

"Hey!" Ryou's head jerked up and he reached for his coveted pastry, only to have it pulled away. "Give it here!" He got to his feet, trying to reach the creampuff, growling when it was yanked away from his grasp again. "It's mine!"

Malik smirked and broke it in half, taking a glance at the two pieces before giving the larger of the two to Ryou. "It's called sharing."

"Um, thanks." Ryou watched as Malik inhaled his part of the creampuff in muted fascination before nibbling on his own.

"You're still cute when you blush like that," the Egyptian noted after a beat of silence. Of course, it looks better with the whole pale skin and white hair complex."

Ryou finished off his dinner, licking his fingers clean idly. "Yeah, well, I would simply love to rectify that problem, but I can't."

Malik sat back, arms crossed. "Why not?"

__

Let's see, none of us has any clue how we're going to reanimate a dead body. You think that could be the reason? Ryou quipped. "I have my reasons."

"You don't want the Ring back?" Malik asked, drawing the Item up from under his shirt. "I thought that was the reason you were here?" 

Ryou scowled. "It's mine to begin with! _I_ won it in our last duel!"

"No. Yugi did. It was a modified version of his deck and his body that dueled me." Malik shrugged somewhat helplessly. "According to the ancient customs, Yugi won the Ring back and I refuse to give the Ring to _him_."

"Why?" Ryou demanded, his tone growing frustrated. At this point, he would be content to know why in the Hell Malik was being so stubborn.

"You have your reasons, I have mine," the exotic teenager replied.

((Isn't he an ass?)) Bakura suddenly noted.

(I'm starting to agree with that,) Ryou replied tersely. "Look, my hands are tied, Malik. I can't say or do anything without putting myself and my friends in trouble."

"Maybe I'm facing the same problem," Malik pointed out calmly. He leaned forward, throwing up a temporary barrier to shut Marik out of the conversation that he had been so kindly listening in on the whole time. "If I screw up, someone will die because of it."

Ryou gulped, knowing that threat was pointed directly at himself and Bakura. "Unfortunately, our dilemmas are one in the same." He got to his feet, looking down at Malik with a somewhat sad stare.

((Oh, that's comforting. Ryou, we're not getting anywhere fast with him. I say we just pack up and go home,)) Bakura all but growled. ((We're going to have to rethink our strategy.))

(But yami! There's more at stake-)

{{That's his point, Ryou,}} Yami broke in. {{Every moment spent here in idle talk is a chance for Marik to strike. We must think this plan over more carefully now.}}

Ryou sighed, knowing the two Spirits were right. "If you can't give me the Ring back, then I'm going to have to leave." He steeled his resolve when he saw the shock and hurt flash through Malik's eyes. "You know where I am." 

Malik watched in muted surprise as Ryou started to walk off, swallowing hard. He'd seen the hurt in Ryou's eyes as he dismissed himself. _No way. He is _not_ getting away that easily!_ The Egyptian got to his feet, determined not to let his 'meeting' end on such a sour note. 

[[What are you doing?]] Marik demanded, exasperated.

[You _want_ him to just walk away like that? C'mon, where's your hunting spirit?] Malik replied, stalking forward. [I don't care if I have to tackle him down, he's not getting away.]

[[Very well. Just don't do anything stupid, like break the Puzzle or drown your brat.]]

Malik rolled his eyes, falling in step behind Ryou, the noise from the surrounding elements covering his movements. A glance to his left showed the railing separating solid ground from a short drop into the water. Nothing deadly and it _would_ keep Ryou from running off. The Egyptian smiled widely and wove through the small groups of people, staying out of Ryou's line of sight until he saw the perfect opening.

Unfortunately, when the seventeen-year-old pounced, he felt a hand grab his shirt and yank him over the railing as well. Spitting and sputtering, Malik paddled to the surface to see Ryou glaring at him with all the ferocity of a drowned cat.

"What in the Hell was _that_ for?!" Ryou exploded, pushing the mop of tri-colored hair out of his blazing eyes.

Malik shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "Um... I wanted to say good bye?"

"By trying to drown me?"

"...Yes?"

"Ugh!" Ryou pushed Malik back under water, scowl deepening when he heard Bakura's laugh tickle the back of his mind. (Cork it, yami, or I'll let you take a swim.)

((You wouldn't' dare?))

(Push me and we'll see just what I dare to do,) Ryou shot back, moving away from Malik to let him surface again. A small air bubble pushed to the surface, but no Egyptian followed. "Malik?" The Brit started to panic a little. "Malik! This isn't funny!" Striped eyes searched the water for any sign of the older teenager. _Shit, I didn't know if he could even swim! What if-_

Before the thought could be finish, the Brit felt something slimy and decidedly cold slither down -or was it up?- his shirt. "Gah! Shit, cold, gross!" He started wriggling around, trying to free whatever it was from the confines of his shirt. But the more he squirmed, the more of the alien slime slithered up his shirt.

Finally, Ryou stripped his jacket and shirt off, throwing the items of clothing as far away from him as possible. Shuttering, he paddled over to the discarded, soaking shirt and looked at it, face falling when he saw a nice collection of seaweed sitting inside.

There was a catcall. "Take it off! Take it off!"

Ryou spun around, seeing Malik nearly doubled over in hysterics. "Why you- MEH!" The Brit realized something was attached to his back and frantically reached around to get rid of it. He missed on the first two grabs, but the third one rewarded him with a handful of slimy, sticky... squid?! "Malik Ishtar, you jerk!"

Malik was too busy trying to stay afloat and laugh to reply. As such, he didn't see the hapless squid flying at him before it was fastly stuck to his face. Now _he _was the one in a panic and Ryou was in hysterics.

Once the squid was freed, it flew back at the giggling Brit, only this time he ducked it and returned fire with a shirtful of seaweed.

Malik 'eeped' and dived underwater, going down lower and swimming over to Ryou. With a bright grin, the Egyptian tugged at the younger teenager's feet, dragging him underwater as well.

Before Malik could surface though, Ryou stepped on his shoulders, putting his head just above water. Quickly, the Brit grabbed some rogue seaweed and pushed off Malik.

"You brat!" the Egyptian sputtered after he surfaced. "GAH!" He barely had time to avoid the seaweed that was thrown at his head. "Okay! Okay, I give up!" 

__

SMAT! Once more, Malik found that squid attached to his face.

Ryou broke down in hysterics as the poor creature was pried from the seventeen-year-old's face and hurled as far away from the pair as humanly possible. Snickering around now chattering teeth, Ryou wriggled into his shirt and grabbed his jacket before paddling for shore.

"Wait up, you little brat!" Malik called, powering after the Ring holder with surprising grace.

"Race ya!" Ryou replied before taking off as fast as possible.

__

Oh no you don't! Malik swam faster, quickly catching up with and overtaking Ryou, making it to shore a good handful of seconds before the Brit. "I win."

Ryou glared half-heartedly, trudging over to the sun warmed rocks and taking a seat. "That wasn't funny, I'll have you know."

"You seemed to enjoy it when I had that mutant sucking my face off," Malik pouted, laying across a rock by the other teen. 

"Okay, _that_ was funny."

Malik whacked Ryou's arm. "It's always the quiet ones."

Ryou shrugged and lay back, trying not to shiver. "Sun's starting to go down." He looked over at the Rod holder. "We should get home before we catch cold."

"Hmm... I guess." Malik looked over and saw the shutter running through Ryou's body. _So maybe that wasn't my best idea ever._ "C'mon, Ry. I'll walk you home."

"W-What?" Ryou sat up.

"You're shaking from head to toe and it's getting late." Malik smiled as he got to his feet. "I don't want you getting sick or walking home alone."

"S'okay," Ryou replied, getting up. "I'm used to it."

Malik wrapped an arm around the sixteen-year-old's slender shoulders. "Let me walk you home, Ryou. I'm sure it's not that far from here."

Ryou sighed, unconsciously snuggling close to Malik's slightly warmer body. "Fine. You win."

"Again."

Ryou smacked the Egyptian's arm. "Let's go, Ishtar."

Malik smiled, grabbing his companion's jacket and throwing it over his arm. "Thanks." 

"Sure."

* * * * *

The walk home went by in a comfortable silence, both Malik and Ryou shivering by time they reached the Game Shop.

"C'mon in and I'll get you something warm to wear home," Ryou invited, shaking hand unlocking and opening the front door. 

"Yugi, is that you?"

"Shit! Malik, upstairs quick! Second room on the left," Ryou hissed, giving Malik a shove towards the stairs seconds before Solomon appeared.

The old man's eyes narrow some. "Yugi, you're soaking. What happened?"

Ryou didn't have to act the least bit sheepish. "Joey was a jerk and decided I need to take a dip in the water," he explained through chattering teeth.

Solomon shook his head, a warm smile crossing his face. "Typical Joey. You look like a Popsicle, so go upstairs and get changed."

"You sure you don't need any help?" Ryou asked, trying to pull off Yugi's usual concern. "I can't w-wait to change."

"No, no, Yugi. Get upstairs and get warmed up." Solomon shooed Ryou towards the stairs. "You have school tomorrow anyway, so I want you to get right to bed."

"Yes Grandpa." Ryou trudged up the stairs, grinning slightly at his award winning performance. He headed for Yugi's room, opening the door and closing it lightly behind him. "Hey, Malik! You in here?"

"Right here," Malik replied, practically buried in the closet. He pulled a sweatshirt and pair of jeans out of the closet, tossing them onto a nearby chair. 

"You sure they'll fit?" Ryou asked skeptically, turning around when Malik stripped his soaking shirt off. 

"I really don't care right now, as long as they're dry and warm," Malik replied, scouting around for a towel. "Got anything I can dry myself off with?"

Ryou looked around and spotted the hamper, going over to it and digging out a towel from the bottom. Still not turning around, the Brit tossed it over his shoulder.

"Thanks. You know, you can turn around," Malik muttered.

"I-um, nah," Ryou spluttered, blushing for what felt like the millionth time that night. "When you leave, you'll have to leave through the window or Yugi's grandfather will see you." Ryou hugged himself, trying to ward off the chill and resolute not to change until Malik was gone. "And that is one thing I _do not_ feel like explaining."

Malik chuckled, quickly drying himself and slipping into his chance of clothes. The sweatshirt fit, but the jeans looked more like capris and were a bit too tight. "I'm decent."

Ryou finally turned around, biting back a chuckle. "Those jeans would look simply stunning with your pretty little tank top," he snickered.

Malik glared, tossing the towel at the other teenager. "I'll return them later," he sighed, running his fingers through his semi-wet hair, shaking the platinum mass out in a spray of water. He turned to face Ryou, a smile dawning his lips. "Thanks for the good time, Ry. Who knows, maybe we'll try again sometime."

Ryou nodded, grinning. "With you holding my Ring still, you better believe it." The Brit crossed the room and opened the window, shuttering at the cool breeze that floated in. "Now, get out before you get caught."

"Aw, romantic to the last drop," Malik joked, tossing his wet shoes on and joining Ryou at the window. "See you later."

"Yep."

Malik looked out the window, seeing a rope mounted to the side of the house. A pale eyebrow arched. "Dare I ask about this?"

Ryou shrugged. "I guess Yugi's a fan of midnight get-aways," he replied.

Malik chuckled and grabbed the rope, swinging the rest of his body out of the window. "Good night, Ryou."

"Night, Malik." The Brit's lips quirked up in a half-smile as he leaned out the window, a thought crossing his mind. "You have a computer?"

Malik's eyebrows knit together. "What... Oh! Yeah, Ishizu does. Why?"

"Ask her to show you how to use E-mail," Ryou instructed. 

Malik shook his head as he shimmied down the rope. "Sweet dreams, creampuff!" he called with a devilish grin.

Ryou's eyes widened. "'Creampuff'?!"

Malik just smiled wider and started off at a leisurely stroll down the sidewalk, tossing a wave over his shoulder before his disappeared around a corner.

Ryou huffed as he closed the window, sighing. Sometimes, he just didn't get that Egyptian, nor did he want to. But, there was one thing he was now dying to know.

Why in the hells did Malik call him a creampuff?

* * * * *

Marik growled as he paced his soul room floor, destroying anything that he felt like to blow off the frustration of today's inevitable defeat. Dusty lilac eyes narrowed as their owner dusted a nearby pillar with a near roar of pent up rage.

The Rod guardian had high expectations for this meeting, striving to ascertain just what the Puzzle and Ring Spirits were capable of so he could gauge his own attacks properly in the future. But, Malik had failed to achieve even that simple task, instead doting over and mentally cooing at every gods forsaken move Ryou made.

Utterly destroying an entire wall, Marik finally came to a halt, a hand resting on the phantom Ring that lay on his chest, the free one sweeping away a staircase. His second goal had been to make the idea of reanimation more appealing to Ryou, not cause him to clam up.

Though, it seemed apparent to the Spirit, by what he had seen, that maybe those trapped in the Puzzle didn't know _how_ to reanimate Ryou. This thought caused Marik to give pause and mull over the concept, anger melting into simple glee as he focused his powers on the Ring, causing the phantom around his chest to glow and become solid.

"Maybe I should... give them a hand," the unstable Egyptian muttered, looking at the Millennium Ring with a catty smirk. _Just point them all in the right direction._

Marik nodded, experimentally tapping into the Ring's power, noting with delight that he had full use of its capabilities. _Yes, this will be quite useful to me._ The Rod Spirit growled. _I can easily accomplish my own tasks decades before my Malik makes a move._

Dipping into the Ring's energy, Marik sought out the correct power, drawing from the Rod's own energy at the same time, taking the two and twining them together with an unbreakable strength. _We had a bond in life. I hope it still holds true in death._

Slowly, in an untouched corner of the soul room, a door started to fabricate itself, humming with dark red energy as Marik tied the two powers together in a final 'knot'. The ancient nodded to himself, doing over to the dark door, twisting the knob and opening it.

When no traps presented themselves, a smug smirk spread over Marik's face as he passed into the next room. He closed his door and warded it with his own power so only he could enter and exit. Look around, the Egyptian sneered at the fog-coated floors, watching for any sort of trap to present itself.

But with no occupants, the area's defenses were dead. Pleased, Marik easily found another door, this one a gilded gold with veins of black and the eye of Horus on it. "Excellent," he murmured, passing through this door to find himself standing into a room full of ancient tablets. Upon closer inspection, Marik found them to be the Duel Monster carvings.

__

Now, all I have to do it wait, Marik reminded himself, sealing off the door he had just come from. He looked around, seeing a perch atop the carving of Ra. _Perfect._ The blond Spirit claimed his spot, laying down on the tablet with a content sigh.

He could feel the others' presence, especially _his._ Marik smiled, latching onto the dark energy he had longed to feel. _Come and find me, protector of mine. Find me and let me help you._ Closing his eyes, Marik allowed his smile to turn feral. _Search me out, mighty King of Thieves._

It wasn't long after that the hallway started to grow bitter and ominous, red and black fog rolling over the floor, the Puzzle's soul room morphing to reflect the new, dark presence. One thought, one simple commandment ringing throughout the walls.

__

Find me, Bakura.

__

Gomen ne, minna-san! [bows repeatedly] For some damn, dumb reason, I couldn't get this date to come out right! First Ryou was OOC, then Malik, then both of them, then I screwed up the dialogue, and ARG! I honestly need to know what you guys think so I can improve the next 'meeting'. Domo arigatou! And, the next few chapters should come easy 'cause I've been waiting to get to this part of the book for quite a while now! ^)^

-_______-U FF.N won't give me my reviews for chapter VII, so I'll have to make a general kudos to all those who reviewed! I promise I'll give a more proper reply when FF.N stops being such an ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Fifteen Trailer:

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What happened to you? You used to be so loving to that poor, pathetic Priest. Helped him in his time of need and every time thereafter. A _shin'yaku_-" Marik's insistent fingers still played with Bakura's hair. "-To protect that lowly Priest." He leaned close to Bakura's ear. "What happened to that promise, tomb robber?"

Bakura jerked away with a glare fit to murder. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He pointed an angry finger at the sealed door. "Get out of the Pharaoh's Item."

Marik sighed and shook his head, pulling back some. "Your one downfall. The mighty Pharaoh. Possibly both our mortal downfalls, hmm? Separated in life, enemies in death. I never wanted this." Dusty eyes narrowed. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Bakura demanded.

"How to bring Ryou back. He _is_ your own reincarnation, so what's to say that he won't devastate my beloved Malik?"

__

What is that nutcase talking about?! "Marik, make some goddamned sense for once."

The Rod's guardian merely faced Bakura, trailing his hands down the thief's face. "Ryou and Malik promised to protect each other, from each other, no less. That miserable Priest and his spiteful thief made the same promise and look what's happened." Marik leaned in so he was nose-to-nose with Bakura. "Malik is _very_ dear to me. I would hate to have to kill Ryou again."

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter XV: Free Falling from Reality

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Free Falling from Reality

At that moment, if boredom were to be personified, Bakura would be the perfect model. With Yugi working on some miscellaneous homework, Yami off doing God-knows-what, and Ryou sleeping, the snow haired thief swore he was going to die from lack of activity at any second.

__

Maybe I can find Ryou's dueling deck. Gods knows he may need it soon enough. A slow, catty grin spread over the ancient's face. _Maybe I can teach him how to summon the monsters from their cards!_

Looking very much like the Cheshire Cat, Bakura jumped off his perch, careful not to disturb Ryou, and headed toward the hallway of carvings. He was just about to the Lady of Faith tablet when he felt something wasn't quite right about the corridor. While Bakura and Ryou's presence in the area had darkened it and made it much more dangerous, it never held a malevolent aura.

Now, from the Lady of Faith carving down, the darkness seemed to triple and angry red smog coated the floor. "Now this I don't like," Bakura muttered, venturing forward. It didn't seem likely that something had gotten into the Puzzle without Yugi or Yami knowing about it.

But then again, Bakura was highly attuned to different auras and he had to be right on top of the hallway to even begin to sense the disturbance. And it seemed that it was coming from the doorway linking the Puzzle to the Ring, oddly enough. 

The ancient thief crept forward, shuttering as he passed the trio of carvings for the god cards. _I hate those things. No good waste of perfectly good card space,_ he growled to himself, glaring hard at Ra for a second before moving on. The doorway between the two Items was just at the end of the hall, hidden to all but the Ring's holders.

A chill passed through Bakura's spine as the area's aura turned black and forbidding all of the sudden. He finally reached the end of the tablets and found himself standing in front of the door leading back to his Item. _Whatever's wrong, it's coming from the Ring._ Resting a hand on the doorknob, Bakura suddenly pulled back.

The whole door hummed with an angry red now, as did the tomb robber's hand from the burn he'd received. "The hells...?" Trying again, Bakura only succeeded in scorching his hand even worse. Snarling, the Egyptian rammed the door and was rewarded with a shock that made every nerve end hum like crazy.

"You'll never open it that way."

Bakura froze, ramrod straight at the sound of the voice. _No. Fucking. Way._ Slowly forcing himself to turn around, the snow tressed thief felt a growl escape from the back of his throat. Lazing on the top of Ra's tablet lay the last person in the world the Egyptian wanted to see. "Explain yourself before I rip you limb from limb, Marik."

The other Spirit laughed, a dark and chilling sound. "Watch yourself, tomb robber. You're unguarded in the Puzzle and completely at my mercy."

"Like hell," Bakura growled. He _would_ feel better if he had his damned dueling deck right now. But, another, more gleeful reminder floated past his mind. The thief was in a whole hallway filled with Duel Monsters. "I have all the protection I need."

Marik shrugged, rolling off the top of his perch to land with the grace of a cat. His dusty lilac eyes clashed with Bakura's angry chocolate calmly, a smirk set on his lips. "I have to applaud your ability to escape death, Bakura. You and Ryou both."

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Bakura sneered, crossing his arms.

"But then our hikaris would be all alone in this cold, cruel world," Marik taunted right back, hands tucking into his pockets casually. 

__

Something's not right. Not only is he in_ Yami's Item, but he has killed anyone yet. I don't like this at all._

As if reading the thief's thoughts, Marik stated, "I can use the Ring's power also, Bakura. I can now traverse between the Rod, Ring, and Puzzle without a single hindrance."

A shutter swept through Bakura. "And no bloodshed yet? I'm appalled," he mocked, shoving his fear into a remote corner of his mind.

Marik shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm actually here on more of a pleasant note, if you care to know," he replied in a hurt tone.

Bakura snorted derisively. "Why do I find myself not believing that?" he mumbled.

Marik's gaze suddenly turned deadly, his tone acidic. "Do you want my help or not, thief?" he snarled. "Because I know how you can reanimate that little brat of yours."

Bakura shelved his shock quickly. "How can I trust you?"

"You did long years ago."

"Yeah right."

"Denial proves guilt."

"Then you must be pretty damned guilty."

Marik's expressions fell into gentle reprove. "I'm here for my own hikari, tomb robber. He loves your little brat very much, yet I do not want him being seen with the Pharaoh's pathetic excuse for a hikari."

Bakura felt an unexpected flare of anger. "Leave Yami and Yugi out of this," he snapped fiercely.

"As you wish. But, I care about Malik very much, Bakura, and I only want the best for him." Marik swept forward, rich violet cape billowing out behind him as he circled the diamond haired Egyptian. "I know that you and Ryou are top class, the only thing good enough for what is mine. And, I know how much you want Ryou to return to normal."

Bakura stiffened when he felt a slim finger trail up and down his spine before brushing through his hair. "Don't touch me," he hissed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What happened to you? You used to be so loving to that poor, pathetic Priest. Helped him in his time of need and every time thereafter. A _shin'yaku_-" Marik's insistent fingers still played with Bakura's hair. "-To protect that lowly Priest." He leaned close to Bakura's ear. "What happened to that promise, tomb robber?"

Bakura jerked away with a glare fit to murder. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He pointed an angry finger at the sealed door. "Get out of the Pharaoh's Item."

Marik sighed and shook his head, pulling back some. "Your one downfall. The mighty Pharaoh. Possibly both our mortal downfalls, hmm? Separated in life, enemies in death. I never wanted this." Dusty eyes narrowed. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Bakura demanded.

"How to bring Ryou back. He _is_ your own reincarnation, so what's to say that he won't devastate my beloved Malik?"

__

What is that nutcase talking about?! "Marik, make some goddamned sense for once."

The Rod's guardian merely faced Bakura, trailing his hands down the thief's face. "Ryou and Malik hold a silent promise to protect each other, from themselves no less. That miserable Priest and his spiteful thief made the same promise and look what's happened." Marik leaned in so he was nose-to-nose with Bakura. "Malik is _very_ dear to me. I would hate to have to kill Ryou again."

Bakura fisted the unstable blond's shirt, shaking him hard. "Listen here, wackjob. Touch a hair on my hikari's head and I will see to it that there will be nothing left for Ammut to devour. Lay a finger on my Pharaoh and we'll reenact that little battle between Set and Horus. Furthermore, touch your hikari and I'll make the gods tremble in fear."

Marik looked amused. "Done yet?"

Bakura growled, dropping the other Spirit to the floor. "Don't take me lightly, Marik." 

"Why do you defend what is mine?"

"Malik?" Bakura barked out a short laugh. "Malik belongs to Ryou, not you." He knelt down, taking Marik's face in a bruising grip. "If you hurt Malik, you'll make Ryou upset, and you'll make me mad." The thief increased his grip. "You _don't_ want to make me mad."

For once, Marik didn't look so mighty as the might of Bakura's strength and resolve washed over him. "Have it your way, tomb robber." He pulled away from the hand trying to crush his jaw, getting to his feet gracefully. Truly, the psychotic spirit looked hurt, but it showed only in his eyes as he turned toward the door. "I know you can follow through on your threats."

"Then don't tempt me."

Marik laid a hand on the doorknob and the red glow disappeared. "Together, the Ring and Puzzle can erect solid walls and tear them right back down," he stated lightly, an undercurrent of some strange emotion in his tone. "Especially when the fabric of their very souls are twined together."

Bakura's face scrunched up in a study of frustration. _Psychotic, angry, seductive, hurt, and now mysterious; I don't get him._ "What are you saying?"

"We have a very powerful Item. Do be careful." Marik turned to offer Bakura an infuriatingly calm smile as he opened the door. "The door's always open, Kas. If you want to find yourself, just walk through." That said, the Spirit left, leaving a highly pissed off thief in his wake.

"...Yami?"

"Holy shit!" Bakura spun, facing Ryou's wide-eyed stare head on. "Ry, how long were you standing there."

"I saw you leave, so I followed." Ryou yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What did Marik mean by all that? Seriously, he gave me a migraine with all the riddles."

Bakura glared hard at the door. He had a pretty good idea of what the other Spirit meant and not only did it not add up, but it didn't sit right with him. "Nothing Ryou. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Ryou demanded.

"Positive." Collecting up his suspicious hikari, Bakura left the hallway, mulling over his and Marik's conversation... If you could call it that.

* * * * *

Malik yawned mightily as he pushed the door to Ishizu's apartment closed, stretching carefully to avoid aggravating his already screaming shoulder. As he thawed out on the walk home, it became more apparent to the Egyptian that he had overdone it when him and Ryou had that water fight.

"Hey, little brother. You're home."

Malik looked down at the couch, realizing Ishizu was sitting there surrounded in notes, pictures, and what looked like papyrus scrolls. "Yeah, I am. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just working on the translations for a new artifact that was brought in a while ago," Ishizu replied distractedly, pouring over her own notes from her work earlier.

Malik sat down on the couch's arm, the only open spot in the area, and picked up of the scrolls. His lilac eyes narrowed as he unfurled the crisp paper to see what was written on it. [Marik, wanna take a glance at these? They don't look like they're in Egyptian hieroglyphics]

There was a moment of silence as the Rod Spirit studied the script. [[They're not. If I'm not mistaken, I think this is the language used in the Shadow Games. Or, the more important ones at least.]]

Malik peered hard at the hieroglyphs. [Are you sure about that?]

[[Positive. This language died before the Games were even ended; the spells were too complex and too many people died because of this and slow reaction time. But, if memory serves, most of the information pertaining to the Games was written in this tongue to prevent the full power of the Shadow Realm from escaping again.]]

For once, Malik was glad Marik knew more then him. [Can you read it?]

[[Most of it.]]

[What?!] Malik almost fell off his perch, catching the back of the couch to steady himself. [What's it say then?]

Again, Marik was quiet as he undoubtedly translated the alien language. When he spoke again, he didn't sound very confident anymore. [[A great battle of powers began soon after the betrayal of the Priest, where the strongest Ka and gods of Shadow fought. In the first duel, two comrades fell under the might of Re. In the second, three more were slain and the Thousand Year Rod was captured.]] Marik paused. [[Unroll it the rest of the way.]] 

The hikari did as told, unaware that Ishizu was now studying him intently. He was focused solely on the fact that Marik sounded truly scared.

[[Before the eve of the third and final duel, two of those fallen, a pair of thieves close to me, were resurrected to carry out the grizzly duties needed to truly seal away the Games of Shadow. One thief would be the protector the Games, drawn from the depths of the gods' world to counter any threat. The second thief would bear the inscriptions of the Games, one depicting how to close them.]]

[Wait, wait, wait!] Malik broke in. [You're telling me there's more then the god cards and the Millennium Items containing the Shadow Games?]

[[Obviously,]] Marik replied simply. [[Back to the story. The third thief, once a traitor and my consort, was bonded to the Ring he had stolen from the Priest in a failed attempt on my life, his spirit doomed to the confines of the Thousand Year Ring when he was slain. The night fell and the third duel commenced, lasting the span of two days. In the end, the two thieves fell one final time, though doomed to return to life if the Games returned to this world. The Priest was forcefully bonded to the Thousand Year Rod and destroyed, sealing his spirit away until a great anger would release it.]]

Malik now looked like death warmed over. [Y-You... No fucking way!]

[[This was written in the Pharaoh's hand. It seems that he finished this before he and the third thief were killed and sealed away,]] Marik finished.

Ishizu reached a tentative hand out, resting it on her brother's arm lightly. "Malik? Are you okay?" she asked in a near-whisper, almost afraid that the person sitting be her was Marik in disguise.

The youngest Ishtar nodded mutely, seeming to come out of a trance as he dropped the scroll and looked over at his sister. "I'm fine. I think I'm going to get to bed now."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Positive." Malik managed a smile, rattled by his unshakable yami's sudden splurge of silent shock and twinges of fear. "G'night, Ishizu."

"Good night, Malik." The delicate Egyptian smiled as he watched Malik head off to his temporary bedroom. "In the morning, you have to tell me all about your _meeting_ with Ryou."

Malik chuckled lightly. "Will do, sister." His false smile lasted 'til his door shut and he locked it, teeth grating together as he fell to his knees. His head felt like someone was using it for a drum set and the very core of his being sung in agony.

Obviously, Marik wasn't a happy camper at the moment.

* * * * *

Yami was off exploring the darker, less traveled corridors of his soul room in an effort to find anything to help Ryou when he saw said teenager being dragged haplessly behind his murderous yami. "Um, Bakura, what's wrong?" the former Pharaoh asked, sensing the other Spirit's agitation.

"Do you have any idea who I just ran into?" Bakura all but snarled.

"Run while you can, Yami no Yugi," Ryou warned.

Yami sighed. "What happened, Bakura?"

"I found Marik laying around in the hallway of tablets!" the Ring guardian exploded. "He was in the fucking Puzzle, Pharaoh!"

Yami blinked. "...You're not kidding are you?"

"He's not," Ryou confirmed. "I saw him as plainly as Bakura did." The Brit looked shaken, but whether this was because of the confrontation between Spirits or his dark side's temper was left open for debate. "He said something about-"

"Silence!" Bakura snapped.

"Yes."

Yami watched the exchange keenly, hearing the note of fear in Ryou's voice. "Tomb robber, calm down. Getting angry will help no one."

Bakura ground his teeth together. "You'd be pretty damned upset if you found your murderer in your soul room," he growled.

__

I hate to do this, but he needs to calm down. "I _did_ find my murderer in my Item." Yami stepped forward, crossing his arms. "And you're still here."

Bakura faltered, sneering. He glared back at Ryou, releasing his shirt and giving the hikari a harsh shove. "Go back to the main room and stay there. If you see anything, call me," he hissed, glaring daggers. "Move!" he growled.

Ryou nodded, his own features darkening with a semi-betrayed scowl as he stalked away from the area. "Yes, Bakura-sama," he muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

Bakura blinked. _He hasn't called me that since-_ The thief didn't have time to finish the thought as a hand connected hard with his face. "P-Pharaoh?"

Yami looked just about fit to kill. "What in the hells was that for, Kasirika?" he demanded, knowing the use of the Ring Spirit's real name would get a rise out of him.

"It's Bakura, damn it!" The snow haired thief tugged at his locks with a growl of frustration. Emotions he thought he'd killed millennia ago were now warring in his heart, confusing and hurting him. He'd been feeling a growing warmth towards Yami, but when Marik had touched him, he felt whole again. Suddenly, Bakura didn't know where his allegiance had been pledged. 

"What is your problem!?" Yami cried out, throwing his hands up in the air. "I believe that Marik was in the Puzzle! He has the Ring, for gods' sake! I _knew_ this would happen sooner or later." The former monarch stepped closer to Bakura, confused when he pulled back. "What did Marik tell you?"

Bakura just stood there, trying to sort out what he knew he felt and what he thought he was feeling, heart and mind warring for supremacy. Part of him wanted to love Yami, part of him wanted to see if he really had feeling other then hate for Marik, and another part just wanted them all to die for the resurgence of emotions. "Nothing," he finally murmured.

Yami sighed and captured the other Egyptian's face in his hand, gently tilting the chocolate eyes to meet his own amethyst. "It had to have been important for you to act so irrationally."

"I found my worst enemy in my current home. It threw me off." It wasn't a lie. But, it wasn't the truth either. _This is probably how Yami felt when he found Ryou and me in the Puzzle._ "Pharaoh, when you first saw me in your soul room, what was your first reaction?"

Yami's golden brows knit together. "What? What does that have to do with anything?"

Bakura tugged harder at his hair, wishing for any type of physical pain to overrule the growing ache in his heart. "What did you want to do to me when you found us? Honestly."

"I was angry that one of my worst enemies had entrance to my Item."

Bakura snorted. So, maybe he was justified in being so angry?

"But at the same time, I was happy-" Yami sighed, closing his eyes. "No, that would be an understatement. I was elated to see you alive."

"So, you had a conflict of your own to contend with?" Bakura murmured. 

"In a way, yes." Yami offered a small smile. "But, I've already put it to rest."

"How so?"

The Puzzle guardian pulled away from Bakura, running a brave hand across the other's cheek. "You're still here with me, so it's safe to say I've forgiven you."

Bakura looked like he'd been smacked again. "H-How... I tried to kill you and Yugi gods know how many times. How can you just... drop it like that?!" 

Yami shrugged and moved forward. He stopped when he was side-by-side with Bakura and rested a hand on his shoulder. He could hear the thief's inner struggle loud and clear, but knew it would never be admitted aloud. "I listened to my heart and not my head," he replied, squeezing Bakura's shoulder before continuing forward.

Bakura spun. "You..." His eyes narrowed when he realized his shields were completely dropped, now feeling like a total ass. 

"You should talk to Ryou. I think he'll want to know why you... reverted for a short time," Yami pointed out. "In the meantime, I want to see what kind of remodeling Marik has done to my soul room."

* * * * *

_The Priest._

The Items.

Forcefully sealed into a gilded cage.

Killed for a crime I have no idea of.

Allegiance to the Pharaoh...

...Love for the beloved Morning Star....

...Betrayed by the one I swore to love for eternity.

All this settled too heavily on Marik's slumped shoulders, having already dragged him to his knees to determined and do so much more. Decades, centuries, millennia... All spent in uncertain slumber with shadowy dreams of the past to keep him content, a red flame of hate consuming him at each crumbled delusion that lie at his feet.

All that time had been spent waiting to be unleashed, to be able to find his partner in crime and faithful love. He had forgotten, in his slow decent to madness, that he had been betrayed by his former love for someone more powerful.

__

The Pharaoh.

A hate borne from a confused heart roused him from his sleep, bringing him back into an alien world. All he knew was hate; his and his dear little Malik's. Even now, he felt that hot flame tickling the back of his mind, begging him to seek immediate revenge.

__

I can't.

His thief still responded to him. He had no memory of his former life as the King of Thieves but his heart still told him where his love lay.

__

The Pharaoh stole his heart. 

But he still had a firm hold over his beloved thief. Just like Malik. He adored Malik for returning him to life, drawn to the once innocent hikari like a moth to a flame. And, he abhorred Malik for distracting him from his original love. He loved the thief for saving him in his worst hours and he hated the thief for betraying him for the Pharaoh.

Love and hate, light and dark, dueled in Marik's heart mercilessly, trying to seduce him into picking a side. Love Malik, hate Bakura? Hate Malik, love Bakura?

If he destroyed the Pharaoh, he would hurt Bakura. If let the Pharaoh live, he would never have his thief back again.

If he destroyed Malik, he would hurt himself. If he let Malik live, he would never be able to love Bakura like he used to.

__

Hate?

Love?

Marik grabbed at his hair, growling and gnashing his teeth in wicked frustration. His cause was to end the Pharaoh's life to get back his thief.

But he didn't want Bakura to be hurt.

Yet he had to be punished for his betrayal.

__

Light?

Dark?

Sizzling crimson energy built up around Marik's shuttering frame, crystal tear tracks -marks of frustration and lost humanity- reflected the light to resemble trails of blood.

__

Bakura?

Malik?

The choices, the past, the present... They all whirled into one giant mess in the guardian's mind, clawing at the confines of his mind and heart and threatening to rip him to smaller pieces from the inside.

__

Do you love him?

Do you hate him?

The questions, flashing through his shattered mind at the speed of light, confused him even worse, hearing each one but never given enough time to answer. 

__

Life?

Death?

"ENOUGH!" Marik roared, crashing his fists into the ground before him. At the same time, the energy that had built up around him released, toppling the entire soul room in a single sweep. Pain coursed through Marik, partially his and partially Malik's. He didn't care, it couldn't measure up to the dying pain in his heart. No, not even that mattered now.

To kill his pain, he had to kill the source.

In the rubble of the soul room, Marik stood with an eerie sort of calm. It was finally enough. They all had to die. One by one, slowly and painfully by his hands. Then he could rest in piece.

A dark smirk smothered Marik's dirty face as his eyes roamed the remains of his domain. Yes, to kill his heart he had to kill all of them. No more choices, the decision was made.

A single word now reverberated through his destroyed sanity. One comforting word with no questions, no pain, and no thinking. 

Revenge.

[pants] I had to do this one on the go! But, I got it out on time and it's a fair eight pages long. [falls over onto keyboard] Gomen if this chapter isn't as light as the others! I'm… [looks shifty] setting the mood for later! Now, the kudos for chapter thirteen and fourteen! ^)^U

Before I do, I just noticed I've got 62 reviews for this thing so far. [ogles at the screen] You guys are too nice to me! ^)^

[Ch. XIII]

__

Evaru: Amen to that, chica! Seriously, why can't there be more guys like Ryou and Malik in real life?! [sobs] But, you forgot seductive. [snickers] Sadly, Ryou's not quite educated in the 'seducing crushes for accursed jewelry' department. ^)^ You should ask Bakura about that. Or Marik. ^)~

DracOnxy: Meh! I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far! ^)^ Most if this, I don't mean to be funny; the damned story's supposed to be dark and angsty. -__-U

Jantra: Hope I didn't let you down with the last few chapters! ^)^ And don't worry, you'll get the full scope of the problem soon enough! [cackles] In the meantime… Cliffhangers galore!

Akuro: Hee! Thanks for the feedback! It's incredibly helpful to me! [gives Akuro a cookie] But, Yugi's life has just started_ to get interesting. Waaait until later on. ^________^_

Monoshiri: Citrus? Funny you should mention that. [looks around, throws a blanket over the computer screen to prevent prying eyes from seeing] Funny you should mention that… [wide grin] I might_ have, oh say, a lemon planned for later chapters. Let's call it five or six chapters from now if all goes well. ^)~ But, have there been enough appearances from Marik for ya?_

blu chocobo: Yami tell Bakura the truth? [bursts out laughing] It took the thief nearly dying for Yami to come to his senses! [giggles] Until those two egomaniacs make a move, Yugi's life is going to be very_ interesting!_

****

[Ch. XIV]

__

Jantra: Yay! I made someone semi-speechless! [grins widely and starts jumping around] Ahem… Forgive me. ^)^U Glad you're enjoying the show so far!

KeMu: LOL! That would be so funny! Block party at Yami's Puzzle, Item holders get in free, hikaris half price, and the special feature: pinata!Marik, complete with spiked board! ^)^ But, the squid wanted me to tell you he's just fine and seeing a psychiatrist.

Akuro: Again, your feedback is invaluable. Frankly, I thought it was a little sloppy 'cause I had to write it in five minutes intervals between chaos. -__-U [snickers] Hopefully, I can pull of the next few dates a little more… tactfully. ^)~ Domo arigatou, Akuro-san!

Evaru: lol! [gives Evaru a sledge hammer] Have fun with Marik! [giggles] Ryou is extremely adorable! And don't worry, I'm working on getting the little creampuff into his own body again. Ryou will return!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Sixteen Trailer:

(Yami, if you don't tell Yami no Yugi, I will,) Ryou warned. (If we want this to make sense, secrets can't be kept,) he pointed out softly.

((I'm not keeping any secrets,)) Bakura snarled. 

(You don't want to admit that you may have feelings for Marik as well, do you?)

Bakura jerked back as if Ryou had hit him again. ((...Feh, you're reading into it too deeply.))

Ryou sighed. (We both heard Marik. It _is_ possible that Marik was a Priest.)

((Hah! Ry, for all we know, he's a Duel Monster reincarnate!)) Bakura rolled his eyes, trying not to let on how close to home Ryou was striking. But, he knew the attempt was for naught.

(Bakura, you love Yami _now_, right? Just between the two of us.)

((Off the record?)) Bakura sighed deeply. ((Yes. I love that gods damned Pharaoh in this life.))

(Then that's enough.)

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__


	16. Chapter XVI: Infinite Questions & Limite...

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Infinite Questions & Limited Answers

In the past hour or so, enough ground had been covered to pave most of Japan and then some. Ryou had completely understood Bakura's reasons for snapping like he had, though the former didn't escape without a rap to the head.

But, more importantly, Bakura and Marik's confrontation had been relayed to Yami with a few omissions and the three of them were now contending with the same problem they had been ignoring since the Battle City catastrophe:

How to reanimate Ryou?

Bakura had completely dismissed Marik's inane riddles and maddening barbs, though Yami knew for certain there was some sort of a hint hidden somewhere. Ryou, being the smart one, just decided to back out until he saw the right time to pounce.

Though, it looked like that would take a while with Yami and Bakura squabbling like a couple of three-year-olds warring for the last cookie.

"He's insane!"

"So are you."

Bakura huffed. "I am most certainly not insane."

"Then stop dismissing what Marik told you and actually _think_ about it for a second."

"I did and it doesn't make sense!"

__

My head's starting to hurt, Ryou groaned, rubbing his temples in slow circles. _And why don't I have a say in this? I mean, it's _my_ body that they're arguing over._

Yami growled, glaring hard at Bakura. "You're just pissed off that someone other then you can get into the Puzzle."

"That is a vile, contemptuous lie and you know it!"

"Denial proves guilt."

"So does lying."

__

I've heard more intelligent conversation come from Joey. Ryou sighed, resting his head in his hands. _I'm going to be nothing but some nice fertilizer by time these two stop._

"I'm not lying! You are!"

Yami held his hands up. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You're right."

"Yes I- Wait, you just admitted that I was right?" Bakura looked like someone had kicked him.

"Yes I did." Yami shrugged. "You're not in denial. You're avoiding the truth."

"Oh! That's it!"

Ryou groaned and stepped forward to catch his dark side in mid jump, letting the ancient thief fall back to the ground with little ceremony. He had just about enough of the squabbling. "Yami no Yugi, Bakura, I don' t know what has gotten into you two, but I would appreciate it if you two can stow it."

"But-"

"Bakura, shut up. This is my body and my future you guys are playing around with and I don't want to have to wait until the Four Horsemen are knocking the door down with Armageddon at their heels." Ryou crossed his arms. "Now, if you two are done, can we focus?"

Yami shrugged. 

Bakura just huffed and pouted.

"Good." Ryou sat down, preferably closer to Bakura in case he decided to try and take Yami's head off again. "We have to pick apart what Marik said piece by piece and try to figure out what he meant."

"He didn't mean-"

"Yami, I swear to God, if you say Marik is full of it one more time, I will sew your lips shut," Ryou sighed, glaring half-heartedly at his other half.

"Well, where do you suggest we start?" Yami asked, wanting to see if Ryou had any more of a handle on Marik's riddles then he or Bakura did.

Ryou shrugged, picking at his jeans. "The Items. Marik said they can tear walls down and put them back up." The teenager's chocolate eyed darted between Yami and Bakura. "From what I gather, he was speaking about them like it had to be a joint effort."

"How can that be? They're two entirely different entities," Bakura pointed out.

"But, when you sealed part of your soul into the Puzzle, it's safe to assume you linked them together," Ryou replied. "What do you think, Yami no Yugi?"

The former Pharaoh studied his hands. "That part of it makes sense. But, there was a common bond between myself and Bakura." His slanted amethyst eyes narrowed. "Unless I'm missing something, there's absolutely no connection between Bakura, Marik, and myself."

Bakura swallowed his guilt hard. He had an inkling of a clue as to what Marik had meant about 'the pathetic Priest and his thief'. And in all honesty, he didn't like where the train of thought led. 

Ryou drew his knees to his chest to rest his chin on them, looking lost in thought. "You said you and yami held a common bond, correct?" he asked.

Yami nodded, a slender eyebrow raising.

"None of us, not even Malik, knows Marik's true origin. It could be possible that Marik and Bakura have... or rather _had_ a common bond-"

((Don't you dare tell the Pharaoh, hikari,)) Bakura warned.

Ryou glared at the snow haired thief for the interruption. "-such as a partnership or siblings; something like that." 

"Then how would Marik be able to traverse the three Items?" Yami asked skeptically.

"This is just a theory of mine, but because of this bond you and Bakura have, it allowed us to go between the Ring and Puzzle with no resistance."

Yami tilted his head slightly, curious. "You were met with no problems when you entered the Puzzle?"

"None. I think this is because the Puzzle sees the two of us as co-owners of the sort," Ryou replied. "True, I did set off that one trap, but that was because of clumsiness. I think if you were to enter the Ring, none of its traps would go off because it would think you're one of the resident Spirits."

Bakura looked at Ryou with a half-smirk. "Just what do you do with your free time, hikari?"

"Figure out the mysteries of my ever-so humble life," the Brit replied. 

"Okay, so you explained the Ring's bond to the Puzzle. What about the Rod to the Puzzle?" Bakura pressed.

"What if the Ring was a gateway between the two Items?" a new voice pitched in.

Startled, Ryou jumped to his feet out of natural reaction to see Yugi looking at him with a slight smirk. "God, Yugi, don't scare me like that."

"Aibou, what are you doing here?" Yami asked, trying -and failing- to be tactful.

"It's well after eleven, Yami," the Pharaoh reincarnate replied easily, sitting down by the two Ring holders. "I heard dribs and drabs of your conversation, so I thought I'd add my own two cents." Yugi's brows knit together when he noticed Ryou, Yami, and Bakura wearing 'cat that ate the canary' looks. "What happened?"

"We, um, found Marik in the Puzzle a while ago," Ryou admitted. Off the three, the Ring holder didn't want to involve his fellow hikari any more then he was. _Bang up job,_ he chided himself.

"...You what?!" Yugi hissed. "I thought you guys were just discussing different worst-case-scenario situations." The spike haired Puzzle holder glared at the ground. "I didn't think that this _was_ a worst case scenario situation."

"No harm was done," Yami comforted. "He just gave us a splitting headache and a handful of riddles to solve."

Yugi shrugged, shaking off his earlier shock. "So, I heard most of Ryou's theories. They make sense for the most part."

"What are the gaps in logic?" Ryou asked.

Yugi hesitated. Between the two hikaris, the Japanese teenager had felt and witnessed Yami and Bakura's rekindling relationship. _I can only hope Ryou's seen it too or there's going to be Hell to pay from Bakura... and Yami. _"Well, I don't know if _everyone_ can see it, but there's a definite bond between the yamis..."

Ryou started laughing, catching on to his friend's line of thinking. "Yes, Yugi, it's apparent that our other halves are acting like love-struck teenagers."

"Are not!" Yami and Bakura trilled in time, glaring at each other.

Ryou shook his head. "Continue, Yugi."

"Well, with this in mind, their... infatuation probably strengthens the bond between the Puzzle and the Ring, which is why they act more like one Item then two." Yugi paused to collect his thoughts and shake off the glares the two Egyptian Spirits were giving him for being so painfully tactless. "The problem is, how is it that Marik has the same access?"

Yami jumped in, having already formed a theory on that. "The Items can only have one holder at a time, but if they're linked, that limit is removed from what I've seen. The Ring now sees Marik as its primary owner, and Ryou and Bakura as the Spirits."

"What about the bond between the Ring now that the nutcase has it and Puzzle?" Bakura asked.

"That question's starting to grate on my nerves," Ryou pointed out.

"But, it applies to the whole problem," Yami replied. "In theory, the Ring is giving Marik the same access as Bakura."

Bakura shook his head. "There's only one door and it leads to the Ring," he corrected. "That and Marik directly admitted to linking the Rod to the Ring... Which is connected to the Puzzle! The Ring _is_ a medium."

"Then the new question is: Did Marik encounter and resistance in the Ring?" Yugi sighed.

"Ryou or me would have felt if he had," Bakura countered. "He got through the Ring and into the Puzzle without a hindrance." The diamond tressed thief shuttered. "I could feel the aura from the Rod clinging to the walls in the hallway."

"Okay, so the Ring, Rod, and Puzzle are all linked together." Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose in a valiant attempt to ward off a headache. "Yami and Bakura obviously had a lover's bond when they were living-"

"Vile, contemptuous lie!" Bakura spat.

"You're over complicating it," Yami growled.

"-So the Puzzle and Ring share a similar bond." Ryou glanced at Bakura apologetically, knowing he was going to have to divest the full truth of what Marik had said to allow his situation to make a little more sense. "Unfortunately, I think Marik and Bakura shared the same bond in life, so it's reflected in their afterlife."

"Now _that_ is insane," Yami chuckled. "Like you said, we don't know Marik's true past."

(Yami, if you don't tell Yami no Yugi, I will,) Ryou warned. (If we want this to make sense, secrets can't be kept,) he pointed out softly.

((I'm not keeping any secrets,)) Bakura snarled. 

(You don't want to admit that you may have feelings for Marik as well, do you?)

Bakura jerked back as if Ryou had hit him again. ((...Feh, you're reading into it too deeply.))

Ryou sighed. (We both heard Marik. It _is_ possible that he was a Priest.)

((Hah! Ry, for all we know, he's a Duel Monster reincarnate!)) Bakura rolled his eyes, trying not to let on how close to home Ryou was striking. But, he knew the attempt was for naught.

(Bakura, you love Yami _now_, right? Just between the two of us.)

((Off the record?)) Bakura sighed deeply. ((Yes. I love that gods damned Pharaoh in this life.))

(Then that's enough.)

"Excuse me, as much as I love the silence, we have some pressing matters to attend to," Yami piped up.

"Sorry," Ryou replied with a sheepish smile. (It's you or me saying it, Bakura.)

((Fine, fine! I'll tell him.)) _Damn that kid._ Bakura leveled Yami with a solemn stare. "It's possible that me and Marik have a bond stronger then mortal enemies," he grated out.

Yami nodded, tamping his shock down in the wake of the blatant proposal. "In that case, we could have a real mess on our hands."

* * * * *

It was close to the midnight hour, but this simple little fact didn't seem to bother the quartet currently at odds in the middle of the Kaiba mansion. The simple fact, once stripped of the extraneous opinions, was that no one had a single clue about what was going on and weren't a touch happy about it.

"Koinu, it was Malik! What do you want me to say?!" Seto finally growled, ending a five-minute verbal tennis match between himself and Joey.

"Something other then calm down!" the American spat back. "Help me, yell at me, dismiss me... Something other then smile and freaking nod!"

"Ten says Seto creams Joey," Mokuba intoned solemnly.

"Twenty says Joey charms Seto into helping him," Duke shot back. The dice master had been called over to discuss Yugi's _very_ out of character behavior at the arcade, but eventually found himself refereeing the match between his friend and business partner.

Seto sighed, running his hands through his messy hair. "You're afraid of a Battle City repeat, aren't you?"

"YES! That's what I've been trying to say for the past two hours!" Joey cried. "Seto, that damned psycho has the Rod back and-"

"What?" Seto interjected.

"Yeeeaaahhh," Joey replied slowly. "Obviously you weren't listening when I told you he was threatening me with the Millennium Rod!"

Mokuba looked between the pair. "That's bad, isn't it?"

"Not now," Seto sighed. "Did he threaten you outright?"

"How does 'What if I want you to help me overcome the Pharaoh again' sound to you? Threatening enough?" Joey threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, let's add one of _three_ sharp ends against my face for some flair. Is _that_ better?"

Seto was about to tell his koi to calm down, but knew that result in a further bitchfit from the blond. Instead, the CEO took a deep, cleansing breath. "Did he threaten any of the small roles you hang around with?"

Joey's face when deadpan. "Pharaoh, Yugi, Puzzle, Pharaoh reincarnate... I ringin' a bell yet?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "We've been through his before. I will more readily believe in the tooth fairy before that hocus pocus."

"But you could read Ra's text," Mokuba pointed out. "And that's in ancient Egyptian."

Duke looked at Seto with a raised eyebrow. "You _can_ read hieroglyphics? I'm impressed."

Seto growled. "It was a fluke," he grated out. _So is that tablet and damned dream._ "Yugi is not a reincarnated Pharaoh and the Puzzle is most certainly not haunted by said Morning Star."

Joey narrowed his eyes, leaned forward 'til he was nose-to-nose with his taller lover. "Then why did you just call Yami 'Morning Star'?" he whispered.

For once, Seto was at a loss for words.

"See! And you saw the final duel between Malik and Yami!"

"But wait, there were four people in that duel," Duke pointed out. "There was Yami and Yugi, then Malik and the spike-haired freak that looked suspiciously like him."

"That duel was a mess from the jump-street," Seto replied. "Personally, I believe it was smoke and mirrors to make things look better."

Mokuba leveled his older brother with a flat stare. "The only person you're fooling here is yourself," he pointed out casually. "Duke knows there's two Yugis, Joey definitely knows, Tea knows, Tristan knows, Ryou kno... knew. Hell, Ryou _had_ another side."

"Speaking of which," Duke broke in. "Joey, do you remember anything that happened at the arcade today?"

"Bits and pieces," the blond teenager replied with a dark scowl. "I _do_ remember Yami and Yugi fighting at one of the games."

Duke worried his bangs incessantly. "I only remember hearing Yami call Yugi 'Bakura'."

"They kissed," Joey threw in.

"There was a definite fight, but between the two of them."

"Wait, would you like to explain this to me or are you going to keep me in the dark?" Seto demanded crossly.

"Yeah, well, remember when you met us on the street and Tristan and Duke were unconscious? Good. We were at the arcade like I said we would be. But, none of us can remember what happened, just bits of events," Joey explained, going with the 'Reader's Digest' version of the story to save time.

"I'm not saying I believe in any of this crap, but, Yami's dead, right?"

Joey nodded.

"Then how in the Hell were he and Yugi fighting, in clear view of everyone no less?"

"Well, accordin' to Yug', Yami can create a solid form for himself. Can't explain why, but he just can," Joey replied. 

"What was that part about Bakura?" Mokuba asked.

"I _think_ Yami was throttling Yugi and then Yugi kissed Yami and we caught them. They put on the 'hand caught in the cookie jar' routine and Yami called Yugi 'Bakura'. It threw us all for a loop because we thought it was some sick joke," Duke explained, moving to another bit of hair and winding it around his finger.

"Wait!" Joey stared hard at his sneakers, collecting his thoughts. "There was another fight. Something about magic and tomb robbers."

"Sounds like a twisted fairy tale," Mokuba snickered.

"Oh crap!" Duke suddenly exclaimed. "Malik showed up before Yami and Yugi were about to be pounded into the ground! He called Yugi 'tomb robber'!"

Seto leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his knees. "You guys are kidding me?"

"He had Ryou's Ring too!" Joey added. His brows suddenly furrowed at a stray thought. "Before things trail off into outer space, I remember someone being called 'Marik' and Bakura's name again. ...It was Yami's voice."

"Hmm... Marik... Malik..." Duke looked over at Joey. "Maybe Malik _does_ have another personality?"

"Yami said he destroyed it."

"Then Malik said something about disappearing into thin air."

"It wasn't Malik. The Malik I faced at the museum was... impish, but not malicious. This Malik was definitely nasty."

Putting the extremely random bits of information together, Seto started to get the larger picture. "Marik is Malik's other side?"

"It's a possibility," Joey agreed. "What about the whole thing about Yugi being called Bakura?"

Duke shrugged helplessly. "Shock? Grieving? ...Wait, I remember Yugi was real nervous when you pretty much attacked him with a schoolbook. He said Yami was upset about Ryou's passing, but talking about it like it was him that died."

Mokuba's ashen eyes darted between the three older teenagers, his mind working a thousand miles a minute. Being younger and more open to all of the possibilities, there was one that stood out in the young Kaiba's mind. "Maybe Ryou isn't dead?"

Seto groaned. "Mokuba, don't start with the hocus pocus again. It's not real."

"I think it is. You can fool yourself all you want, but I think it's real," the raven-haired youth replied vehemently. "With the Millennium Items and god cards hanging around, anything is possible!"

"He has a point, Seto," Joey agreed.

Seto glared pointedly at Duke. "Anything you want to add?"

The sable haired teenager held his hands up. "I've already discussed what I came here to discuss. I'm no professor in the supernatural, so I'm here to stop any bloodshed." _As usual._ Being the only one to know about Seto and Joey's relationship, the latter had employed his friend as a five-cent psychiatrist and mediator. 

"C'mon, Seto. I know that you believe _some_ of the 'hocus pocus' rumors flying around!" Mokuba insisted, working his little brother charm. He smiled cutely and shrugged. "It's hard to accept? So what?" His smile turned into a wicked little smirk that Seto was so fond of. "Are you _afraid_ of what the Millennium Items can do?"

Seto recoiled at the "afraid" part, sneering. "I am not afraid of a collection of golden junk!"

"Then why are you running away from it?" Joey jumped in.

"I'm not," Seto persisted with a huff.

"Actually, it's natural for someone to deny what they don't know," Duke pointed out. "It's not necessarily _fear_ that drives them to push the situation away, but an instilled mistrust of an alien situation."

Joey looked sidelong at the emerald-eyed teen, a golden eyebrow raising. "I guess the only way to get rid of that mistrust is to investigate the problem and become more friendly with it."

Mokuba nodded, smiling in his typically charming way. "I mean, Joey was an alien concept to you. A little investigating and now you two can't keep your hands off each other!"

"Mokuba!" Joey and Seto trilled.

The younger Kaiba grinned over at Duke. "It's so cool when they do that!" he snickered. "But seriously, maybe you should talk to Ishizu. She could shed some light on the situation for you."

Seto sighed, obviously defeated. "Fine. I'll go see Ishizu in the morning, but I'm not saying that I believe in any of this crap."

Duke chuckled as he got to his feet, heading for the door. "Keep telling yourself that, Kaiba." As he opened the door he added, "You'll feel like a real ass when the world proves you wrong, trust me!" A soft _click_ announced the dice master's departure.

Joey looked at Seto, snickering at the crestfallen look on his koi's face. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your answers long before you face public humiliation."

Seto rolled his eyes. "As always, you're a continual source of inspiration."

Joey grinned brightly and leaned over to lay a light kiss on the older teenager's lips. "Glad to hear it."

Seto couldn't repress a sigh as Joey and Mokuba tackled the PS2 that sat in the corner. The CEO, ever proud and mule-headed, would never admit that, while magic itself didn't bother him, the thought of ancient magic connected to him and his loved ones _did_ scare him to no end.

Which was why he was putting off seeing Ishizu. She held all the unwanted answers to his unasked questions, able to tell him what his past life truly consisted of and if someone he loved would die. And Seto didn't want that.

So the longer he avoided Ishizu, the longer he avoided possibly losing the only two people in the world he cherished.

__

Did you know trying to work all this out logically is a real migraine? -____-U Hopefully, I made this make more sense then I think it does. If not, it'll all make some sort of sense later! Oh, I just finished the new Harry Potter book. One word:  
  
EEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIILLLLLLL!!!!!!!

Heh… Just had to get that out. ^)^U I think I'll shut up and start thanking people now before I starting scaring you all off.

Akuro: What kind of a writer would I be if I revealed all my secrets early? ^)~ I'll tell you that you're half_ right in your assumption. But, yeah, Marik was fun to write last chapter! [giggles] And now that he's made his mind up, things are gonna get nasty whenever he's involved! ^________^_

Sam the Bunny: Aw! Domo arigatou! ^)^ I'm glad you enjoyed the fic so far! 

Jantra: SQUEE! [snuggles with Bakura plushie and stashes Pixie Stix for later] Sugar and 'Kura! ^___^ Arigatou! [grins like an idiot] Tension's good! Tension makes people do crazy things and stress over which guy to date! 

Evaru: [snickers] Twisted little relationship going on, ain't it? XD It's, like, mental anguish and torture in the extreme! [pats Ryou's head] Of course, I'm sparing the creampuff for the time. What he doesn't have to fret over in relationships will mean all the more danger his life's in later on! 

Shadowgirl: Domo arigatou, shoujo! The hikari/yami relationships are fun to play around with and I didn't mean to concentrate so much on the imagery. 'Tis nice to know I did a good job with it anyway! [gives Shadowgirl cookies] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Seventeen Trailer:

Marik smirked, rising gracefully to his feet. "You're not immortal, Kasirika."

"H-How did you-"

Marik ran a finger down Bakura's wounded face, smearing the strange pseudo-blood down the thief's clean cheek. "Even in your own soul room, even in your afterlife, you can be hurt," he sneered. His dusty lilac eyes turned over towards the door linking the Ring to the Puzzle. He had less then a second to duck the irate Pharaoh flying at him.

Unfortunately, before Yami could land a blow, he was thrown to the floor and kept there under the influence of the Millennium Rod. His voice stuck in his throat, teeth grit in anger.

"My Morning Star, looking better then ever."

"Keep him out of this," Bakura snarled under his breath.

"I pray you've been tending to my little thief well these past few years," Marik continued, wiping Bakura's blood off his hand.

Yami glared hard at the Spirit before him, searching the endless depths of his maddened eyes. "I do not know what your motives are for 'helping' us, but-"

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, you always trusted me before." Marik shook his head, clicking his tongue against his teeth. "I implore you to find it in your dead heart to trust an old comrade. If not, I may have you teach you and your brat the same lesson I taught those two."

"Don't you dare," Bakura growled.

"All threats and no talk." With a wave of his hand, Marik sent Yami, Bakura, and Ryou flying toward the door, ending them up in an irate heap. A bundle of scrolls appeared in his hand and he tossed them into the tangle of limbs. "History does repeat itself, Kasirika. But, at the same time, it can be re-written to suit our whims. 'Tis the real potential of the Thousand Year Items, isn't it, Morning Star?"

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	17. Chapter XVII: Another Piece to the Puzzl...

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Another Piece to the Puzzle

"So, did you give your quick good bye, little brother?"

Malik lifted his head from the kitchen table, half-alert gaze focusing on Rishid, scowling when he found the older Egyptian already dressed. "You're that disgusting breed of mutants known as morning people aren't you?" he grumbled, practically hugging his coffee cup.

Rishid chuckled and took a seat across from the youngest Ishtar, eyeing him. "You still have the Ring, so it's obvious that things didn't go as planned."

"The little brat threw a squid at me!" Malik growled, shuttering at the memory of the evil little creature attaching itself to his face. "But, he showed me these excellent little snacks called creampuffs! Oh, andhesaidthatheforgivesme!"

A fond smile quirked Rishid's lips. "This means that you will be seeing Ryou again?"

Malik, not really in his right mind, nodded enthusiastically. "I'll give him the Ring back once those Village Idiots figure out how to reanimate Ryou." The teenager ruffled his already messy blond hair. "I need to pick my bike up today," he mumbled before downing his coffee in a gulp.

"Good morning, guys," Ishizu muttered as she shuffled into the kitchen with all the bounce of a cadaver. "How long have you been up?"

"The evil morning person just made his grand entrance and I've been up since six," Malik replied, frowing at his empty cup. _Might as well be a good little brother. _"Ishizu, I want more coffee!" he whined, holding with mug out. 

A slender ebony eyebrow arched as Ishizu turned to regard the other Egyptian. "You're how old, Malik? Get your own coffee," she replied. 

"Fine, be that way," Malik huffed, pouting childishly. "Anyway, things didn't go quite as planned, but I think Ryou's thinking more seriously about getting his body back."

"Really?" asked Ishizu as she sat next to the blond. "What happened."

Noticing Rishid's slight smile and his own, semi-conscious confessions, Malik crossed his arms with a huff. "Ryou forgives me for killing him and knows I won't give the Ring back until he regains his old body."

"And are you helping in this venture?" Ishizu pressed.

"No."

"Why not?"

Malik shrugged, yawning widely. "I have to watch from afar." Lilac eyes turned down toward the table, a scowl darkening the teenager's handsome features. "Ryou and Bakura are smart. They'll figure out a way."

"And if they don't?" Rishid questioned.

Malik sighed, resting his chin on his fist. "Then Marik'll set them straight."

* * * * *

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Three pairs of startled eyes turned toward Bakura, who was now furiously slamming against the door leading to the Ring.

"'The door's always open, Kas. Just walk through' he says! But noooo, THE DAMN THING'S LOCKED UP TIGHT!" Bakura ranted. "I've seen tombs less guarded then this! I've been burnt, zapped, fried, jolted, jostled, shaken, stirred-"

"Hey, the tomb robber's a drink!" Yugi muttered under his breath.

"-Shocked, pinched, and bitten. Marik possessed this gods damned door knowing one of us would try to get through!" Bakura finished, kicking at the sealed door savagely.

The initial plan, after much deliberation, had been to ask Marik just what he had meant with his riddle about the "Puzzle and Ring being able to take down walls and put them right back up". Bakura insisted he went first incase there was some sort of trap.

Obviously, the ancient thief couldn't even get past the door, leaving Yugi, Ryou, and Yami to watched in bored fascination as Bakura had a very one-sided fight with said entrance.

"Why don't we just call it a night?" Yami suggested, knowing that Bakura would soon be on to blasting down the entire wall. "It's been a long day and-"

"I'm not moving until I drag an answer from that spike-headed nutcase!" Bakura finished, trying for the knob again only to be zapped with a little arch of red energy. "Bastard."

Ryou sighed and got up. "Yami, give it a rest. We're all tired and that door isn't going to budge," he said softly, resting his hand over Bakura's.

"It will move!" the Ring guardian shot back, giving the knob another savage twist. This time, it swung open with no resistance whatsoever.

"Okay, my mistake?" Ryou murmured, poking his head in the door and looking both ways. "Looks deserted to me. You two coming?" he asked Yami and Yugi.

"I'm staying as far away from the Rod as possible," Yugi replied.

"I'll go," Yami answered, striding forward and pushing Bakura into his former soul room. But, as soon as he went to follow, he was thrown back into the opposing wall.

"Are you all right?" Ryou questioned, going over the the Pharaoh and helping him back up. "I wonder what caused that?"

"Undoubtedly a trick of Marik's," Bakura growled. "I guess this means its just you and me, Ry."

Ryou nodded, squashing his fear and trailing after his dark side, yelping when the door slammed shut of its own accord. His chocolate eyes wandered around the area, widening substantially when he saw that there was nothing left to half of the room. "What happened?!"

Bakura was silent, his sharp eyes focused on the darker half of his soul room. "The debris reeks of Shadow magic," he growled. "I have no doubt that this is Marik's doing." 

"You think?" 

"Next to never, but when he does, it's a monumental occasion."

Ryou yelped and spun on his heel. For a second, he thought he was facing Malik, but realized by the malovalent aura it was Marik. "How did you know we were here?"

"My Item, your Item, we can all sense each other." Marik smirked congenially. "Unless of course you don't want to be detected."

Bakura's dark was dark with a deep scowl as he stepped up beside Ryou. "We just entered. How could you know-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should be nicer," Marik berated the thief, wagging his finger. "Remember, _now_ you're defenseless. The _both_ of you."

Ryou shoved Bakura out of the way, but not so much that he would be out of reach if something happened. "Enough of the games. I heard you and Bakura talking and I want to know-"

"Just what my silly little riddles were?" Marik finished, circling around the snow haired hikari like a vulture now. "If I tell you, there's so many things that could go wrong."

"Like what?" Ryou asked, bravado wavering under the weight of Marik's unwavering gaze.

Marik leaned close to the Ring holder's ear, whispering, "Re-write what's already written, and you never know what could happen."

Bakura stepped forward and claimed Marik's cloak in his fist, jerking the spike haired fiend away from his other half. "Speak up. I couldn't hear you."

Marik smiled almost dotingly at the other ancient, wrapping himself in his cloak to draw closer to Bakura. "We've undone the past before, can't we do it again?" he asked in a light tone, making it apparent that he was handing out more riddles and not an invitation.

Bakura snarled and pushed Marik away from him, crossing his arms. "Is it impossible for you to speak like the rest of us?"

Marik shrugged and draped himself over Ryou's shoulders. "You and Malik make such a lovely couple. Really, you do. Silly little Priest and silly little thief looked very nice together." The unhinged Rod guardian glared hard at Bakura, his mood starting to shift again. "But look where_ that_ got me."

Ryou moved away, knowing he was going to walk out of this encounter with little sanity left to talk about. "What are you talking about?" _Yeah, play the ignorant fool. If that doesn't win him over, nothing will._

"Me, Bakura, Priest, thief... It's all the same thing!" Marik stood upright sweeping his cape over his shoulder with a bit of flair. "You, Malik, Marik, Bakura, we're all the same people dancing the same dance! The only difference is what's been done can be undone."

"You've gone mad," Bakura growled, overshadowing Ryou like an overprotective guard dog.

Marik traipsed over to the Ring Spirit, throwing himself into his unprepared arms. "Be warned, my little thief, if Ryou hurts my Malik like you hurt the Priest, I shall hurt you."

"We've been down this road," Bakura stated savagely, dropping Marik onto his ass unceremoniously.

Marik tripped Bakura with a swift strike of his leg, bringing the other Egyptian down into his lap. He poked Bakura's chest, where his heart would lay, with a deathly smirk on his lips. "I know you can kill me. It's obvious that I can kill you."

The next move could never have been predicted. The Millennium Rod appeared seemingly from thin air, the dagger falling away from its sheath the same time Ryou slammed into a semi-erect wall. Bakura tried to get to his feet, but found his arm trapped in Marik's grip. The same time he jerked away, the dagger descended on his face, digging a deep wound.

Bleeding something between silver and red, Bakura was allowed to his feet, but not given a chance to counter-attack; he was frozen in the spot. "You bastard," he raved.

Marik smirked, rising gracefully to his feet. "You're not immortal, Kasirika."

"H-How did you-"

Marik ran a finger down Bakura's wounded face, smearing the strange pseudo-blood down the thief's clean cheek. "Even in your own soul room, even in your afterlife, you can be hurt," he sneered. His dusty lilac eyes turned over towards the door linking the Ring to the Puzzle. He had less then a second to duck the irrate Pharaoh flying at him.

Unfortunately, before Yami could land a blow, he was thrown to the floor and kept there under the influence of the Millennium Rod. "I don't know what you're really after, but you've gone too far."

"My Morning Star, looking better then ever."

"Keep him out of this," Bakura snarled under his breath.

"I pray you've been tending to my little thief well these past few years," Marik continued, wiping Bakura's blood off his hand.

Yami glared hard at the Spirit before him, searching the endless depths of his maddened eyes. "I do not know what your motives are for 'helping' us, but-"

"Pharaoh, Pharoah, Pharaoh, you always trusted me before." Marik shook his head, clicking his tongue against his teeth. "I implore you to find it in your dead heart to trust an old comrade. If not, I may have you teach you and your brat the same lesson I taught those two."

"Don't you dare," Bakura growled.

"All threats and no talk." With a wave of his hand, Marik sent Yami, Bakura, and Ryou flying toward the door, ending them up in an irrate heap. A bundle of scrolls appeared in his hand and he tossed them into the tangle of limbs. "History does repeat itself, Kasirika. But, at the same time, it cna be re-written to suit our whims. 'Tis the real potential of the Thousand Year Items, isn't it, Morning Star?"

Before a single word in retaliation for yet another riddle, the door slammed shut and locked itself with a resounding click.

* * * * *

Only the sound of heavy breathing sounded through the Millennium Puzzle at the moment, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura not having bothered to move from their spots. The latter was still bleeding, fingers tracing the marks with some satisfaction. At least they didn't _feel_ that bad.

"Yami... Guys, what happened?! Why's Bakura bleeding?" Yugi blurted out as he emerged from the shadows of the Obliesk tablet, having been shoved there by Yami before he entered the Ring.

"Marik," Ryou growled.

"Oh." Yugi hauled his other half out of the tangle, freeing Ryou and Bakura in the process. His wide amethyst eyes studied the tomb robber's injury as he took his jacket off and knelt down, dabbing the blood away carefully. "This doesn't look normal-"

"It's a direct wound to my spirit," Bakura grumbled.

Yugi winced. "Is that bad?"

"Not really. It just hurts like a bitch," the Egyptian replied, tone still low.

Yami knelt down next to his former lover, moving Yugi's jacket from the thief's face. When he saw the shape of the cuts, he swallowed a gasp and potent curse. _How could Marik know...?_

"You gonna stare at me all day or insult the condition of my face?" Bakura demanded, trying to lighten his demeanor some. "What's it look like?"

Ryou rolled over on his side when Yami didn't reply. "A vertical cut right under your eye with two horizontal cuts across it."

"What?!" Bakura turned to look directly as his hikari. "You're serious?"

Ryou nodded, tracing the pattern on the ground. "Why? Is it a curse or something?" _Wouldn't that be wonderful to get rid of?_

"Yes and no," Yami replied, shaking his thoughts loose.

"What's it mean then?" Yugi asked.

"That, unfortunately, Marik knows a great deal more then we do," Bakura answered. His brows knit together and he looked to his other side, spotting the scrolls he felt hit him before Marik slammed the door shut. "Speaking of which..." The thief grabbed the rolls of papyrus and sat up.

"Present from Marik?" 

Yami looked at Yugi with a sour look, nodding. "Another unfortunate."

Bakura opened the first scroll he'd grabbed for, scanning it quickly. About halfway down, he paused and looked up at Yami.

"What is it?" the former Pharaoh asked.

"Many things. A recount of a duel, a ceremony, and written in the Shadow script with your seal on it," Bakura replied.

"That's not funny."

Bakura rolled his eyes and started reading, "The third thief, once a traitor and my consort, was bonded to the Ring he had stolen from the Priest in a failed attempt on my life, his spirit doomed to the confines of the Thousand Year Ring when he was slain. The night fell and the third duel commenced, lasting the span of two days. In the end, the two thieves fell one final time, though doomed to return to life if the Games returned to this world. The Priest was forcefully bonded to the Thousand Year Rod and destroyed, sealing his spirit away until a great anger would release it-"

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Ryou looked a little paler then usual. "A great anger would release that Priest, right?"

Bakura nodded slowly. "That's what this says."

"I remember Malik telling me he thought Marik was another personality he had created from the strain of the ceremony-"

"The markings on his back?" Yami broke in.

"Yes. If I remember, he first thought that Marik was something his mind created, like he personified his own hate." Ryou worried his lip for a second. "His family was the clan that protected the Rod-"

"So you think that Marik is the Priest that was sealed into the Rod?" Yugi spoke up.

"Pretty much." Ryou looked at Bakura apologetically. "Continue, yami. Sorry."

Bakura nodded and continued reading. "The end is near for myself and the remaining thief. As I pen this, he mourns over the loss of his thieving companions and friends. It also saddens my heart to know he silently cries out for having to destroy his first love. My time now draws to a close as do the Games of Shadow. It is my wish for the gods to keep them hidden for the rest of time, so they may never plague the people like they have again; if not, I know that the Thousand Year Thieves will protect them for us. The sun is rising now and my time is over. By my hand, Khasekhemwy."

When Bakura's voice faded, Yami looked up from a scroll he had snitched. He already knew the first question to be asked would be, "Who are the thieves you were talking about?" and had an answer prepared. "According to this, the Thousand Year Thieves were a group of three bandits who went for high profile robberies and the Millennium Items."

"Any mention of who they are?" Yugi asked, the only one not in some sort of shock. All of this was curious, but had no real weight on the Puzzle holder.

Yami scanned the papyrus, realizing something when he reached the end. "There's only mention of Bakura in here. The other two remain nameless."

"I'm mentioned? Let me see!" Bakura snatched the scroll from Yami, reading over the writing. "I'm mentioned twice. Once as Bakura and once as Kasirika. Whoever wrote this knew I had two lives."

Ryou, who was now lying on his back again, sighed. "This is all fine and dandy, but how is this supposed to help us get me back to normal?"

"Well, I did see something about two of the thieves being reanimated. One would play guard if the Games were invoked and the other would be a key of sorts to close them," Bakura replied.

Yami looked up. "Bakura, what if those thieves are Kavala and Antaios?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the dream I was telling you about earlier?"

A look of recognition, followed closely by muted shock dawned on Bakura's face. "You don't think that those two are Kavala and Antaios... do you?"

Yami shrugged. "It makes a twisted sort of sense. You said one of the thieves carries the instructions on how to close the Shadow Games and we've never really seen the inscriptions on Malik's back."

"Would you to care to clue me in?" Ryou quipped, now interested with the mention of "Malik" and "reanimation" in the same dialogue. But, he went unanswered.

"But, who's who then? I mean, sure we can match the past and present, but that doesn't give us a name," Bakura grumbled. 

"Would this help?" Yugi asked, holding up a scroll he was reading.

"Wait, you can read that?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Yugi replied.

"Read it then," Bakura prodded.

"It was written by one of the High Priests, if I'm translating this correctly. 'As I learned in a letter from Kasirika, Khasekhemwy has now chosen to use his faithful pet and his companions to finally try and end the Games of Shadow. Kasirika himself will guard the Ring he was set up to steal from me, Antaios will be the key, and Kavala the Shadow guardian'."

Yami sighed. "That answers that question."

"Who wrote that?" Ryou asked, eyes dark. The only thing he hated more was being dead was clueless.

"Um..." Yugi scanned over the rest of the text. "Says something about a former captain of the guard and Item holder."

"Helpful." Ryou sighed deeply, resting his arm over his eyes. "So, how does this help us? We're learning a lot of useless information and chasing our tails."

"Not really," Yami disagreed. "If I'm putting this together, you've died a total of three times."

Ryou glared over at the Pharaoh, half tempted to hit him. "Don't start with the Marik-themed riddles, Yami no Yugi. I'm not in the mood."

"According to what we've read, the guard of the Games, died once and was reanimated to finish his duties..."

"And you think that guard is me?" Ryou demanded. He let out a short bark of a laugh, shaking his head. "That's rich."

"In all seriousness, I _do_ believe that you are the guardian of the Shadow Games," Yami replied solemnly. "Which means, we've brought you back to life before."

Ryou snorted, now not knowing whether to laugh, cry, or go crazy. "Well that's all fine and good, but there' s just one, tiny, little problem."

"What's that?" Bakura dared to ask.

"How in the Hell did you do it?!"

_This. Is. A Headache. To Write. [pants and glares at screen] If you think it's confusing to read, imagine what I've gone through trying to get it all straight, start to finish. [flops over keyboard] Whadda nightmare. Aaaanyway, sorry this chapter's so short and I posted the last one in the middle of the night. -___-U I'll try to avoid doing both in the future._

Akuro: I bet you're even more confused now, ain't 'cha? [insert Bakura grin here] Maybe, just maybe, a little bit of the plot was cleared up with this chapter. But yeah, it is_ confusing; don't feel bad. [grins] Mokuba's a load of fun to write! Heh… Next two chapter's are gonna be a ball! Imagine Malik, Seto, and Joey in the same area trying to be civil to one another._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Eighteen Trailer:

Malik eyed the wallet the other duelist was holding. "Isn't that the midget's?"

Ryou's smiled just widened. "Technically, I _am_ Yugi at the moment, so it's technically mine."

Shaking his head, the older Egyptian got off his precious bike and grabbed the keys. "You've been hanging around Bakura for too long."

Ryou just shrugged and headed into the arcade. His eyes wondered around the rooms, not quite knowing where to go first or if Malik even _knew_ how to play the games. "Um, where do you wanna go first?" he asked.

The Egyptian's eyes were trained on the large crowd gathered around a formerly discreet corner of the arcade. "Let's see what's going on over there."

Ryou nodded and led the other teenager to the throng of people, grinning as they wormed their way to the front. The game that had the people's attention was a dancing game the Americans had titled Dance Dance Revolution. He loved to watch the people play, but prayed to God that Malik didn't do something stupid. Like get him to try it, for example.

"Man, how in the Hell can they keep up?" Malik muttered, watching the two dancers move in time to the music and arrows on the screen. He looked rather disinterested on the outside, but his inner child was ogling and bouncing up and down at the sight of the game. "When they're done, can we try?"

Ryou looked over at the Egyptian pleadingly. "I'm not that good. Can we just kinda watch and not touch?" he asked lamely.

Malik pouted, hitting Ryou back with the dreaded puppy eyes. "I just want to try. I haven't seen anything like this before and I want to try!"

__

So much for avoiding the game.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Truce for a Day

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Truce for a Day

Morning had approached all too rapidly, though the promise of Sunday morning and no school was an appealing enough reason for most of Japan's teenage population to sleep in. Most teens, that is, except the ever-busy Seto Kaiba.

He was already halfway dressed before Joey even stirred from his deep slumber, yawning widely and stretching as he flipped onto his back. A hand felt for the bed next to him, coffee eyes shooting open when he didn't feel his lover's presence next to him.

"Morning, koinu," Seto greeted when he saw the other teenager sit up in bed. 

"Ugh, why are you moving around? It's only ten in the morning," Joey whined with a sideways glance at the nearby alarm clock. "Get your ass back in bed."

"I'd love to, but I have a few meetings to attend. I'll be home for dinner," Seto replied, throwing his white trench coat on and grabbing for the azure belts that sat on the dresser. 

"That's what you always say and then Mokuba and me are left here with nothing to do all day," Joey insisted, dragging himself out from under the covers to drape himself over the CEO. "Stay home. Say you're sick." The seventeen-year-old nipped at Seto's neck, running his tongue over the abused area lightly. "It'll be more fun."

"Joey, as much as I would love to blow work off, I can't."

Sighing, Joey ran his fingers up and down the Japanese teenager's back, nibbling at his ear playfully. "We haven't been to the movies together lately."

"I have to go or there will be Hell to sort out later," Seto defended.

Joey trailed searing kisses down the taller brunet's neck, leading them to capture his lips for a fleeting moment. "Mokuba's wanted you to see him play that dance game at the arcade."

"Do you know what would happen to my reputation if I'm seen at the arcade?"

Rogue hands ran up and down Seto's hips as their owner went back to attacking Seto's neck with alternating nips and licks. "You can tell them to screw off."

Seto inadvertently leaned into the blond's ministrations, suddenly finding the idea of staying home so much more appealing, especially with his puppy dog and the nice, warm bed. Unfortunately, the CEO put business before all else. "I can't."

Joey's hands toyed with Seto's zipper, licking the shell of his ear and blowing lightly. "You have enough money. Bribe them."

"Yeah, Seto! My day isn't complete without a little voyeurism."

"Shit! Mokuba!" Seto yelped, reluctantly pulling away from Joey and straightening out his clothes. "We were just saying good bye."

Mokuba shook his head and moved away from the doorframe to take up residence on the bed. "So, good bye now consists of making out and undone flies?"

Joey, now redder then a tomato, quickly did Seto and his ego a favor by zipping his pants back up. "What are you doing up, brat?"

"I've been up for a while now. I heard you and Seto talking, so I figured I'd see what we were doing today. And what do I find...?" Mokuba glared sidelong at the two teenagers. "You keep that routine up, Joey, and the only thing Seto would be screwing off is you."

"Mokuba Kaiba! Watch where you walk before I flatten you!" Joey growled, now neon red. "God, where do you learn what you know?"

Mokuba grinned. "I have a walking Sex Ed. class in my own house. Where do you think I learned it?"

Seto looked back at Joey with a helpless sigh. "I should get going. Why don't you two head down to the arcade and I'll meet you there after my meetings."

"How many do you have?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Just two, back to back. By time you guys get ready, I'll be half way finished," Seto replied. "Then maybe we can catch lunch and a movie?"

"Really Seto?" Mokuba chirped, excited at the thought of spending the day with Seto and Joey together. The chance to endlessly torture them about their secret sex life was almost too much to hope for.

"I'll try my best." Seto gave the two a rare, warm smile as he fastened the belts around his arms and grabbed his briefcase from the chair. "Be good and I'll see you guys later."

Joey nodded and leaned up to give the older CEO a quick kiss. "Good luck and have fun."

"Fun, at work? The two just don't go." Seto ruffled Joey's hair and waved to Mokuba. "Don't get into any trouble and I'll see you by noon."

"'Kay! Later!" Mokuba waited until Seto was out the front door before jumping up and give Joey a high five. "Dude, you couldn't have done that any better!"

Joey grinned widely. "He can't resist the old Wheeler charm." The Brooklyn native gave Mokuba's wild locks a tug. "Now, go get ready." The American thought about inviting the others, but figured it would be nice just to have the day to just the three of them.

"Um, you're not inviting Yugi or Tristan or Duke?" Mokuba asked. "Or Tea?" he added with a tiny shutter. True, she'd probably saved his life during Battle City, but she annoyed the pre-teen to no end.

Joey shook his head. "If we bump into them, we bump into them." The American suddenly grinned and went over to the closet, pulling out jeans and a tee shirt. "Find a bag to put them in. I have an idea."

"Oh! Do tell!"

After Joey outlined his plan, Mokuba bounced into the shower grinning and practically cackling in a way that would make his brother proud.

* * * * *

It was around eleven thirty and, hands in pockets, Ryou walked down the semi-crowded streets of Domino in an aimless shuffle. Yami, Yugi, and Bakura were all still asleep and he'd been up all night worrying about that past day's findings all night, so the Brit had finally given up around nine, gotten dressed and headed out.

Despite his earlier disdain for the supposedly 'useless information' that had been found, the Brit found it all very unsettling and the thought of have died more then once sent a cold chill down his spine.

He swore to stay away from any thought of Malik having been reincarnated.

Rounding the corner of a building, Ryou finally lifted his head from the ground to see just where he had taken himself, slightly surprised to see he was next to the arcade, of all places. But what got the teenager was the annoyingly familiar motorcycle sitting by the sidewalk and the even more annoying Egyptian sitting on it. _Well, isn't Lady Fate being kind to me?_ "Hey Malik!"

Said blond turned, a smile breaking out over his face when he realized it was Ryou talking to him and not Yugi trying to cause trouble for him. "What are you doing here, Ry?"

"I'm wandering around. What about you?" the sixteen-year-old replied, moving closer to Malik so he didn't have to talk so loudly.

"I just got my bike back and it's been acting funny since." Lilac eyes rolled around in their sockets, their owner sighing deeply. "I think Bakura jinxed it or something."

"What makes you think that?" Ryou asked with a small chuckled. It _was_ a possibility...

"It's been acting weird since I met him." Malik smiled wryly. "He probably got pissed that I wouldn't give him the Rod and in turn cursed my bike."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Ryou reached into his back pocket, he withdrew Yugi's wallet and found a good amount of yen. Smiling widely, the Brit asked, "Wanna go in and play a game or two with me?"

Malik eyed the wallet the other duelist was holding. "Isn't that the midget's?"

Ryou's smiled just widened. "Technically, I _am_ Yugi at the moment, so it's technically mine."

Shaking his head, the older Egyptian got off his precious bike and grabbed the keys. "You've been hanging around Bakura for too long."

Ryou just shrugged and headed into the arcade. His eyes wondered around the rooms, not quite knowing where to go first or if Malik even _knew_ how to play the games. "Um, where do you wanna go first?" he asked.

The Egyptian's eyes were trained on the large crowd gathered around a formerly discreet corner of the arcade. "Let's see what's going on over there."

Ryou nodded and led the other teenager to the throng of people, grinning as they wormed their way to the front. The game that had the people's attention was a dancing game the Americans had titled Dance Dance Revolution. He loved to watch the people play, but prayed to God that Malik didn't do something stupid. Like get him to try it, for example.

"Man, how in the Hell can they keep up?" Malik muttered, watching the two dancers move in time to the music and arrows on the screen. He looked rather disinterested on the outside, but his inner child was ogling and bouncing up and down at the sight of the game. "When they're done, can we try?"

Ryou looked over at the Egyptian pleadingly. "I'm not that good. Can we just kinda watch and not touch?" he asked lamely.

Malik pouted, hitting Ryou back with the dreaded puppy eyes. "I just want to try. I haven't seen anything like this before and I want to try!"

__

So much for avoiding the game. "I guess." Ryou sighed deeply, another thought coming to mind. "Do you even know how the game works?"

"...No?"

Another sigh. "It's easy. You hit the arrow pad that the arrows tell you to at the same time they line up with the arrows at the top of the screen."

Malik watched at one of the guys pulled over an insanely flashy trick, wincing. "Easy? These two are making it look like you have to be a genius to even get on the thing."

Ryou was about to reply, but the song came to an end, with the player who had pulled the last second stunt being kicked off. _He's not looking for a challenger. He's not looking for a challenger-_

"Is there anybody here who wants to take me on?" the small, raven-haired winner challenged, ashen eyes glittering.

Malik grinned wickedly and pushed Ryou into the small gap between the crowd and the game system. "He will!" the Egyptian called. "Good luck!" he added.

Ryou grit his teeth together, reminding himself that killing was a smiting offense. He tugged his jacket off and chucked it at Malik, getting onto the platform. Belatedly, he realized that he was facing one Mokuba Kaiba, number one game freak in Japan.

The pre-teen eyed Ryou almost knowingly. "I didn't know you played," he remarked calmly as he picked the next song to his liking.

"Neither did I," the older teenager replied under his breath, casting Malik with a sour look. _But there's no way in Hell I'm losing to Kaiba's kid brother. Malik'll never let me hear the end of it. And if Malik knows, Marik knows, and what Marik knows, Yami, Bakura, and Yugi know. And what Yugi knows, Joey knows, and what Joey knows-_

"Anytime now, Yugi."

Ryou shook his head to clear it, facing the screen and placing his feet in the center of the four arrows. He was no stranger to the game, but between the crowd and his opponent, he wasn't exactly relaxed about it.

"Don't worry," Mokuba assured the Brit. "I only got a double A last time."

__

...I feel so much better. Ryou rolled his eyes, watching the screen closely as the arrows starting scrolling up in small, fast clusters. The music was undeniably techno, but had a dominant Middle Eastern sound about it.

As the song started, Malik thought that he had inadvertently made an ass out of Ryou and was about to rectify the situation when he saw the sixteen-year-old start moving.

Mokuba was good, there was no denying that. But Ryou had a sort of grace about him that made it look like he was flowing through the different steps with no problem. As the song went on, the former started to show some signs of fatigue, missing some steps and panting some.

Murmurs of "that kid's good" and "he's barely missed a step" and the like ran through the crowd as the onlookers drank in the duel of sorts.

Mokuba, already knowing the steps, spared Ryou and look and nearly fell on his ass. The Brit obviously knew full well was he was doing, as he was barely looking at the screen now. Swallowing hard, the younger of the Kaibas pushed himself faster.

Malik smiled, seeing Mokuba's renewed determination, but knowing it was for naught. Ryou was moving like a professional dancer, flowing through the steps lightly and quickly. _He's probably played this before. I wonder why he didn't want to play?_

Finally, the song came to an end, with Ryou achieving a double A and Mokuba an A. As the older teenager stepped down, he looked back at the latter. "Ask Malik. He'll want to play."

"Hey, hey, hey! No, no, no!" Malik interceded. "I am _in no way_, shape or form, playing that game. I couldn't follow along if you paid me."

"If I gave you Obelisk, you'd play?" Mokuba asked, being close enough to hear.

Malik glared at the little imp. "No way in Hell."

"Well, Ryou, you won, so it's your turn to challenge someone," Mokuba pointed out, stepping down. "I've gotta find Joey anyway."

"Joey's here?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah."

"Why'd he take you?" Malik added in, ever the tactful one.

Mokuba faltered. "Um..."

"The kid's gotta get away from that scumbag once and a while. Cut him a break!" aforementioned American cut in, pushing through the crowd to join the small group. His eyes settled on Malik and narrowed. "Yug', forgive me for asking, but-"

Ryou held his hands up. "Don't ask, don't tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryou grinned politely and motioned to the DDR machine in front of them. "Care to try, Joey?" he challenged, knowing it was the only way to get the blond to focus on something other then Malik's presence.

"Eh, why not?" The Brooklyn native fairly bounced onto the pad, warning, "I'm good, Yug'. Don't take me lightly."

"I just beat Mokuba," Ryou replied calmly, picking out a song he liked more.

"Dumb luck."

Malik looked down at Mokuba, who was looking up at him. "I bet ten that Yugi kicks Joey's ass," he bet, proud that he didn't call Ryou by his name.

"Really? Joey lives for this game and Skee-Ball; he's almost as good as me-"

"And Yugi just creamed you," Malik pointed out.

"So? Joey makes Yugi look like an amateur. And, I'll see your ten and raise you thirty," Mokuba replied confidently. "You still in?"

Malik nodded. "Yugi! You'd better the Hell win 'cause I'm broke!" he called to the waiting Ryou.

Said Brit just rolled his eyes, the only reaction he was able to muster before the music started again and he was off, moving easier and more confidently then before. 

Unfortunately, Joey was matching him move for move, though his form was more about flair and less about the score at the end.

Malik's jaw clenched and Mokuba smirked. "This happens to be his best song. He practices to it every time he gets a chance to play," the latter remarked lightly.

Joey and Ryou's move grew more and more flashy, thought they still matched each other so perfectly, it was hard to tell who was the one struggling to keep appearances. The song picked up pace and so did they, nailing some arrows on their knees and Joey going as far to pull a quick handstand for a quick break in the beat.

By the time the song ended, Ryou had managed to copy Joey's earlier handstand, though with slightly less style. When the score came up, they were tied at a double A.

"I guess this means we get nothing," Mokuba pouted. "Joey, you make inu! You were supposed to kick Yugi's ass, not the other way around!"

"Well I-tried," Joey panted. It was now apparent that he was the one that had the hard time.

"I'd say you did well," Ryou replied with a smile, slipping under the rail on the platform. "The both of you were an excellent challenge."

"So, why are you two here?" Mokuba asked, watching Malik carefully. "Especially you," he added with a look at the Egyptian.

"Guys, back off," Ryou cut in, before Malik could get nasty. "Pretend he was never a rampaging psycho that tried to destroy your soul at some point and act like he's a normal teenager."

Joey crossed his arms, obviously unhappy. "You seriously want me to hang around the same guy that has, er, had a wacko other self and kills people?"

"I got rid of my 'wacko other self' and I did not kill anyone. He did," Malik finally spoke up, tired of Joey's suspicions and accusations. "Besides, Ryou's other half was a real nutcase and you guys still kept him around!"

"...Damn you!" Joey growled, knowing the Egyptian was right and there was nothing that could be said in contradiction.

"We're on to damning people now? I never knew dogs could do much more then bark."

Joey bit his lip, counted to ten, and turned around. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Domino's number one sleezebag. What are you doing here with us lower life forms?"

"You happen to have my little brother with you and I would like him back," Seto replied evenly, almost icily. "Though, I would like to know how he got here with you in the first place."

"It okay, Seto, really! I decided to come here instead of hanging around the house and I met up with Joey and Yugi," Mokuba jumped in, loving to be a part in the little facades Joey and Seto put up. "And, um, Yugi happened to bring a... friend?"

Seto's cold eyes finally settled on Malik, a slender brow arching. "The Battle City madman acting like a human? Maybe I've underestimated the thought capacity of dogs." By the CEO's tone, he was _not_ kidding.

Malik kept his cool, knowing to get angry would not only let Marik out but prove to everyone he couldn't be trusted at all. Instead, he smirked and locked his fingers behind his head. "You hosted Battle City. Your tournament was the driving force behind everything from my quest for the god cards to Ryou's death."

Joey saw Seto wince and his brows knit together. _Seto doesn't think he's..._ Then the American saw the regret flash through his lover's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. _He blames himself for Ryou's death?!_

Ryou, ever the empathetic one, saw this too and hit Malik hard. "Shut it. There was more then just the tournament's mere existence that caused all that to happen."

Mokuba was watching all this carefully, having his own theories yet to be solved. His interest was definitely piqued when he saw Malik instantly back down at 'Yugi's' command. _Since when does that psycho listen to his victims?_ The twelve-year-old started to watch 'Yugi' like a hawk.

"Look, can we just have a good time?" Joey sighed in exasperation. He shot Seto a glance. "Even if there _are_ assholes in our midst?" The seventeen-year-old made sure no one was looking before lipping, "_Sorry_."

Seto nodded in understanding and looked down at Mokuba. "Ignoring the make inu, didn't you want to show me how you're doing with a game here?"

"Oh yeah! Joey, Yugi, one of you help me out here," Mokuba ordered, hopping back up onto the dancing platform. "Unless you want to try, Seto."

The teenaged CEO shook his head. "Why doesn't the make inu help you. I would love to see if Chihuahuas can dance or not."

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Chihuahua," Joey growled, kicking Seto's leg as he took up the other platform. "Your pick, kiddo," he informed Mokuba.

The smaller Kaiba nodded, flipping through the songs and picking out the fastest one of the bunch and setting it on 'Standard'. He wanted to impress his brother, not make an ass out of Joey. Though, if he danced as well if he had against 'Yugi', he was the one who would look _really_ stupid.

Malik leaned against the rail, tugging Ryou up with him. "Who do you think's gonna win?" he asked, watching the two dancers as the song started. "...I still don't get how you can follow that."

Ryou smiled. "Try it, off the pad," he offered. "The crowd's dissipated with Kaiba's presence, so there's no one to see you."

Malik looked at the screen then to Ryou, ogling at Mokuba as he surpassed Joey, turning around so he was dancing with his back to the screen. "Shit! The brat doesn't even have to look at the arrows!" The Egyptian shook his head. "No way."

Seto watched the pair with some interest, though most of his attention was on Mokuba and Joey. It was obvious that the latter wasn't trying as hard on purpose. "What's wrong, Ishtar? Afraid of a little game?"

Malik glared daggers at the taller teen. "Shove it, Kaiba."

"C'mon!" Ryou insisted.

"No."

"You made me."

"You obviously know what you're doing! I don't even know what half this shit does!" Malik hissed, so as not to tell Seto as well.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I didn't know how it worked! I mean, Mokuba has no life and Joey came from New York so all he knows how to do it dance and eat."

"I think that's more the fact that he's blond and not from New York," Seto chipped in, being able to hear the two at any rate.

Malik glared at the CEO again. "_I'm_ blond."

Seto looked mildly interested. "Is that peroxide or bleach?"

"Wha?"

"Dammit!" Joey cried, seeing his score come up a B while Mokuba's was a double A. "You cheating little slime!" he accused, thought his wide grin gave away that he was kidding.

Mokuba just smiled and jumped down, looking at Seto expectantly. "How did I do, big brother?"

Seto gave the twelve-year-old's hair a ruffle. "Impressive. Where did you learn how to dance so well?" he asked, genuinely impressed.

"Um, well, I come here a lot to practice and I had Joey help me some. I mean, he's better at it. Did you know he can break dance?"

"Mokuba! I can not!" Joey shot back, sitting on the railing. "Yeah, I did teach him how to move a little easier, but I can't break dance."

Seto repressed any and all suggestive comebacks. He plastered a scowl on his face, despite that he was glad Mokuba finally had someone trustworthy to spend time with. "I see you've taken a liking to the make inu. Maybe I'll bring him home for you."

"Kaiba, I am not a freaking dog!" Joey sneered. "And who else does the kid have to turn to when you're always so busy with your snout buried in paperwork and fancy lunch meetings?"

Seto looked introspective for a moment. "You're right. He _is_ desperate to seek out your company."

Mokuba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Joey's fun to hang out with. I love ya, but I can only sit around the house for so long before I go nuts."

Ryou looked at Malik. "And this is why I'm thankful that I don't have a brother."

"Imagine having two older siblings."

Ryou mock-shuttered. "Perish the thought."

Mokuba looked at 'Yugi' through narrowed eyes. _Yugi's got a good vocabulary, but its not so... refined. I wonder if I was right...?_

Joey hopped off the railing, stretching as he decided to make a temporary 'truce' with Seto. "Look Kaiba, I want to have a good day. I also want to hang with Mokuba. It's obvious you want to do the same thing. Ya think you can not be an asshole for the afternoon?"

Seto glared flatly at the American. "Can you not be an egotistical inu?"

Joey shrugged, holding his hand out. "Truce... Seto?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow. _Hmm... Nah. Joey just doesn't want to fight with Kaiba for the rest of the day. Don't be so stupid._

((Hell, I guess I dated Marik and the Pharaoh. For all we know, those two _are_ together,)) Bakura suddenly pointed out.

Ryou mentally shrugged. (At this point in time, anything's possible.)

Seto shook Joey's hand firmly and quickly. "Don't think this is permanent, Wheeler."

"The thought ever crossed my mind." Joey shot the CEO a quick grin before turning to Malik. "And you, I don't trust you as far as I can throw ya, but I'm willing to call a truce with you 'cause I'm in such a good mood."

Malik was going to make a come back, but a kick from Ryou silenced the barb. _Remember, this isn't Battle City. If you want a chance with Ryou, you have to learn to get along with his idiot friends. _"Whatever."

Mokuba grinned. "Awesome! But, Seto, you have to promise me something, just for today."

__

This is going to be a big order, I know it. "What do you have in mind, kiddo?"

"You act like a normal teenager for the rest of the day. No ice-hearted bastard routines, none of that 'I'm too busy to for' CEO crap, and no limos or briefcases," Mokuba replied.

Seto was about to say 'no', but couldn't resist the puppy eyes Mokuba was giving him. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll act normal, but just for the afternoon."

Mokuba grinned and hugged the older Kaiba tightly. "Domo arigatou! Now, get out of that junk and get into something comfortable and normal," he finished, brandishing a bag from beside the DDR machine.

Seto grabbed the bag without resistance, glaring at his little brother. _Admit it, you just want an excuse to act like the rest of the teenager population for once,_ he chided himself, knowing he wasn't resisting anything that had happened so far like he usually would. "You knew I would say yes, didn't you?" he asked.

Mokuba just smiled. "We'll get lunch after you're done."

"You're so spoiled," Seto muttered before going to the bathrooms to change into Mokuba's definition of 'normal' clothing.

* * * * *

Five minutes later, Seto emerged from the bathroom, holding his work outfit in the bag. Needless to say, he looked like a typical teenager now, but didn't look too happy about it. Mokuba had stolen a pair of Joey's larger and more outrageous pants, black with holes in the knees and chains lashed to the back and a simple, black tee shirt with 'I hear voices and they don't like you' written on the front.

Mokuba grinned, grabbing the bag. "You look good, nii-sama!"

"I want my trench coat to cover those silly chains."

"They're not silly!" Joey shot back.

Seto looked between his lover and brother, deadpan. "Mokuba, don't tell me these are Joey's?" _He's taller then I thought._

"He's the only one even remotely close enough to your height!" Mokuba shot back.

"I'm putting you under house arrest."

"Oh shut up, Kaiba. You look like one of us," Malik pitched in. 

Ryou looked over at the Egyptian with a raised eyebrow. "'One of us'? Now you're agreeing to acting like a normal teenager."

Joey sighed. "Yug', at this point, the psychos are gonna be the normal ones and me, you, and Mokuba are gonna hafta be the ones running around raising Hell."

Mokuba grinned. "That sounds like fun. Malik, crash courses on world domination in exchange for DDR lessons?" he offered brightly.

"I don't think your brother would appreciate that... Or my sister for the matter," Malik replied, cringing at the thought of what Ishizu would do to him if she knew he was teaching 'innocent' children how to take over the world.

Ryou laughed. "From the sounds of Joey's stomach, it's lunch time."

Flushing slightly, Joey grumbled, "I'm just kinda of hungry. I didn't have breakfast this morning."

Seto rolled his eyes as the group headed out of the arcade. "And you're not dead yet?"

"Don't start, ketsu."

Ryou sighed deeply as he pushed the doors open. He had three of the most notorious rivals/opponents all in the same area _trying_ to be civilized. Malik didn't pose much of a threat for the time, but Seto and Joey... The Brit could feel the migraine forming already.

__

That was fun to write! It's also nice to dream. Last time I played DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) was in the arcade and my skirt was too long so I wound up tripping when I tried to get fancy. Nailed all the arrows I was supposed to for the finish and earned a B, but I embarrassed the shit out of myself anyway. -____-U So yeah, it's nice to dream that I can dance with some elegance.

Akuro: Marik's origins will forever be left to debate, but it's been made official that when Malik's father carved the Pharaoh's memory into Malik's back, the kid created Marik from his anger and pain. Said psycho was loosed when Malik got angry with his father for hurting Rishid and leashed when Malik saw the carvings on the side of Rishid's face. But, yeah, enough history. ^)^ Next chapter's gonna be fun! Mind games, popcorn fights, a little revelation or two, and the start of the end!

Sailor Comet: Hey, I was wonder where you disappeared to! ^)^ Good to know that you're still dealing with my crap!

ExBobble06: Yay! I made another person speechless! ^)^ But, prepare for more Yami/Bakura next chapter! Fluffiness, denial, and more riddles!

****

Oh, if anyone wants to start throwing me theories, questions, or ideas, E-mail me at Tamer_of the_Dragons@yahoo.com.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nineteen Trailer:

__

So far, Bakura had followed the Pharaoh's aura through a twisted labyrinth with stairs leading to nowhere and doors in all sorts of unusable places, like the ceiling for example. If the structure was any indication of Yami's sanity, Bakura decided the spike haired Spirit was in desperate need of a therapist.

Bakura stepped over a trap and dodged another, stepping through an open door to find himself in a wide, ebony-bricked room. The walls were lined with doors, each one nondescript and plain to behold compared to the other, strange features of the Puzzle.

Seeing no Pharaoh, but sensing his presence somewhere, Bakura took a seat and raised his hands to his face studying his nails. _This place feels like a graveyard, _he mentally noted, wishing he hadn't told Yugi to stay put at the start of the maze. _There's a few bright spots, but most of this area is black as night._ A shiver crawled up the tomb robber's back as he stretched his legs out in front of him, sensing a change in the aura. _Strange. I wonder what's behind those doors?_

Before Bakura could gather up the will to explore the strange room, Yami all but barreled into the thief, slightly winded and looking a mix of scared and excited at the same time. "Shit, Pharaoh, what's wrong with you?" Bakura demanded, picking himself up off the floor.

"I-I... Another door opened. It's another gate to a memory world and I-It's not my memory that was revealed," Yami rambled.

"Talk sense, Yami. What did you find?"

"The answer! Or, the last part of the puzzle we've been trying to put together!" If his ego would have allowed it, Yami would have been jumping around and clapping his hands. "I know what Marik meant now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Chapter XIX: Aishiteru?

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Aishiteru?

After Bakura had pointed out the possibility of Seto and Joey dating, he had taken to lying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. Or was it really considered a wall because of the doors... Maybe a hallway taking the stairs into account? "The Pharaoh's got a fucked up mind."

Yugi looked up from his notepad, tucking his pencil behind his ear. "Thine is not to question."

Bakura glanced over at the small teenager, shaking his head. "And I see it runs in the family."

The small Puzzle holder waited a beat before throwing a spare pencil at the lounging tomb robber. "I don't even want to know what you mean by that?"

Bakura turned to set his eyes squarely on Yugi. "Think about it. Technically, Yami is the start of your family line so you're his grandson... In some sort of twisted way."

"And you said Yami's mind is strange."

"No. I said it was fucked up."

"Same difference." Yugi rolled his eyes. "But, here's a real strange case for you. Now, bear in mind that Yami doesn't know this."

Bakura sat up, smelling the blackmail already. "Do share."

"You know that Kaiba is one of Yami's High Priests reincarnated, right?"

"...I do now."

Yugi shrugged. "Okay, so Seto once served Yami. But, on top of that, they're cousins-"

Bakura started laughing heartily. "K-Kaiba and Ya-ami?! Cousins...? Ri-ich!" he choked out.

"It gets stranger. When Ishizu told us about Malik's past, she worked her magic with the Tauk. Now, Malik and Ishizu's father looked identical to the former holder of the Millennium Eye."

Bakura regarded the mortal with interest. He could sense this was going to turn delightfully strange in a second. "Go on."

"Don't tell Yami about this, but I was searching around his soul room and I found the hallway where all of his known memories are. There's one that sketchily outlines some dispute he had with his Priests." Yugi's grin looked slightly unhinged. "At one point, the holder of the Eye and Kaiba started fighting with each other and Kaiba told his father to shut up."

Bakura suddenly put it together. "So that would somehow make Malik, Kaiba, and Yami related. Hell, even Kaiba's kid brother would be related to them." The snow haired thief smirked lazily as he laid back down, using his arms for a pillow. "Kaiba and Yami were cousins, the Eye holder was Malik and Kaiba's father... That would make them all cousins or something."

Yugi nodded. "Something like that."

Bakura looked over at the grinning teenager with his own dark smirk. "You're okay, kid," he praised, turning russet eyes toward the ceiling in time to see a two doors materialize before on disappeared and the other was surrounded in a hazy violet light.

"What in the Hell is that?" Yugi wondered aloud, looking up with furrowed brows. "I've never seen that happen before."

Bakura got to his feet, scouting around for any signs of Marik's handiwork. When none presented itself, the thief guessed the Puzzle was up to it's mysterious tricks. "Let's go find Yami."

"Um, okay. But-"

Before Yugi could finish the thought, a panicked scream sounded through out the Puzzle's corridors.

* * * * *

"Hold on a second!" Joey suddenly stated.

"What now?" Ryou asked.

"You and Malik still hafta play DDR. You _did_ challenge him before me!" the American replied, throwing a smug smirk at Malik. 

"Actually, Yugi only suggested that Malik play against me," Mokuba pointed out calmly. "Though, I wouldn't mind seeing how good you do."

Malik shook his head vehemently. "We've been there before. Absolutely not. I do not want to get anywhere near that game, even if my life depended on it."

Seto crossed his arms, still feeling out of place and completely foolish in what Mokuba had labeled "normal clothing". "What's wrong, Ishtar? Afraid of modern technology? How about I draw the arrows in the sand with a stick?"

Malik took a solid swing at Seto, which Ryou intercepted by grabbing the Egyptian's wrist with a barely perceptible twitch of his arm. 

Mokuba's eyes narrowed, watching as 'Yugi' and Malik glared at each other, interest spiking when he saw the former shoot the latter a suspicious look and get him to back down. "Don't start, Seto," the pre-teen warned. _Only Kami-sama knows what'll happen with Malik in possession of an Item again._

"I'll play R-Yugi," Malik ground out, now determined to make Seto eat his words. "And I'm not afraid of modern technology. I _did_ wear your tin cans for Battle City, didn't I?"

Seto just smiled poisonously and motioned back to the DDR machine. 

Joey looked down at Mokuba, shaking his head. "I think we're the only sane ones here, kid."

Ryou jumped onto the platform, turning back to Seto for a second as he put in the ordered amount of money. "Any rules?" he asked, adding under his breath, "Bloody git."

Seto stiffened for a beat, swearing he heard a definite British accent under Yugi's own Japanese inflection and a flash of brown through the teen's eyes. "No. I just want to see Ishtar put his foot in his mouth at the end of this."

Ryou nodded and selected a song. He cast a quick glance at Malik and saw him watching the screen intently. "Remember, hit the arrows when they all line up," he reminded the Egyptian softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Mokuba, Seto, and Joey held their breaths as the song started and the two dancers started moving. 

As Ryou started moving to the beat, Malik was staring at the screen in confusion, finally putting two and two together by glancing at Ryou and following the arrows that appeared. Up and right, left- _Thud!_

Seto nearly keeled over in hysterics when Malik fell flat on his ass.

"Shut the fuck up, Kaiba," Malik growled darkly as he jumped back to his feet and kept moving. He followed the arrows well until they seemed to group up in impossibly fast tempos. The Egyptian tried, but when he when to hit the down arrow, he went down on his face.

This time, both the Kaiba brothers were chuckling and laughing at the unfortunate Item holder, Seto truly enjoying Malik's utter humiliation at the proverbial hands of a machine.

Ryou would have liked to try and comfort his tomato red crush, but his pride wouldn't let his feet stop moving until the song was over. "S'okay, Malik. It's only your first time."

Mokuba made a comment out the side of his mouth to Joey, who in turn yelped a girlish, "Hentai!"

It shocked Malik just as he was getting up and he went right back down. "Oh, screw it!" The seventeen-year-old knelt in the middle of the arrows and started hitting them with his hands until the song was done.

Seto studied Malik carefully, seeing the Egyptian trying his best to keep his temper under tight reigns as he called, "It's a wonder you lost at Battle City with the advanced knowledge of video games you just displayed."

"Kaiba, you make one more crack like that..."

"And you'll what? Slit my throat with a card?"

Malik bit his tongue hard, hands curling into white-knuckled fists.

Taking pity on the irate teenager, Ryou asked, "You want to try again. I'm sure you'll get it this time."

"Sure."

Ryou smiled brightly at Malik as he set the song and got ready again. _Hopefully this one's easier. If I could barely keep up, I could only imagine what it was like for Malik._

Malik's lilac eyes darted over the screen, slowly realizing that he couldn't really see the arrows against the constantly shifting background, knowing that was what was screwing him up last time. Aside from having two left feet, of course.

"It'll get faster," Ryou warned, turning to face away from the screen and towards Malik. He knew this song by heart and wanted to see how the older teen would do this time.

"I noticed," Malik grunted, nailing the left and right arrows at the same time before forcing himself into a full three-sixty 'til he was facing Ryou as well. 

The trio watching was shocked past all remarks when they noticed Malik moving more confidently while watching 'Yugi'.

Ryou too was surprised, feeling a little nervous with the Egyptian's intense gaze following his every move. "Why can't you look at the screen?"

Malik started parroting the Brit's every move, praying to whatever god was listening that the sixteen-year-old wouldn't pull a handstand or something flashy like that. "Too many distractions." He smirked wolfishly. "You learn more watching people anyway."

Ryou nearly tripped, going bright scarlet. He would have liked to remind Malik that he wasn't really himself at the moment, but didn't want to risk having to yell and alert the Kaiba brothers and Joey to his dilemma. So, he kept moving, flowing through the memorized steps while trying to throw Malik off.

But, the Egyptian seemed to read Ryou's moves before he made them, countering the teenager's attempts to screw him up and create and interesting mirror effect.

"This is creepy," Joey muttered. "I mean, Malik's creepy all by himself, but this just isn't right."

"Cork it, Wheeler," Malik growled, glaring over at the American for a second.

"It's assumed that Malik doesn't know how to play most or all of the games here, right?" Mokuba asked. "I mean, we just saw him score an E last song!"

Joey and Seto nodded. 

"Then how is it that he's playing like a professional?"

At that point, the song had come to a conclusion, the final score gave Ryou an A and Malik a B.

Mokuba stared hard at the Egyptian as he got down off the platform. "How did you do that?" he demanded brazenly.

Malik smiled in a demonic sort of way and replied, "Let me answer your question with one of my own. Do you think some people possess ESP?"

"Um..." Mokuba was stuck for an answer. He knew Seto didn't believe in _any_ sort of magic, even if it was staring him in the face. But, what did _he_ believe?

Malik patted the twelve-year-old head, grabbed Ryou's arm, and started out of the arcade. "When you can answer me question, you can answer your own."

Ryou freed his arm with a quick yank, glaring half-heartedly at the seventeen-year-old. "Psychic, huh?" he chided. "You can only read my thoughts, can't you?"

Malik shrugged. "Yes, no, maybe so," he replied. "C'mon guys! I'm not going to wait for you to pick your jaws up off the ground all day."

Seto, Joey, and Mokuba shared an uncertain look before following after the Rod and Puzzle holders. "Lunch!" the latter two piped up.

Seto looked down at his watch, the only thing Mokuba had let him keep. "I guess it's late enough. Wheeler, there's a trash can over there. Mokuba, I'll get you something in town."

"Kaaaiiibbaaa," Joey drawled, not angrily, but rather quite sweetly. "Keep it up and I'll make sure to leave you alone for a _good long time._"

"I wouldn't want you to be in the _dog house_ with your master," the CEO shot back.

"It's _cold and lonely_ sleeping alone," Joey hissed.

"I wouldn't know. I always have a warm roof to _sleep_ under."

Joey's smirk was downright catty, his coffee eyes narrowed happily. "At least I have the guts to _sleep_ on top of the 'roof'," he replied easily.

Seto bit back a gasp. "Kisama no make inu," he mumbled. At this point, the CEO was sorely regretting surrendering seme to Joey the night before last. 

All the while, Malik and Ryou were watching this exchange with blatant interest, the older of the pair already knowing about Joey and Seto's relationship and enjoying the not-so subtle hints they were throwing at each other.

Joey smiled triumphantly. "So, back off."

Seto stuffed his hands in his pockets, oceanic eyes trained on Joey's with a cat-like glint. "Celibacy," he whispered.

That one word sent Joey into 'stiff as a board' mode and caused him to instantly back down. Based on the last time Seto used that threat, the American had been forced to stay at his house for close to two weeks. Not only did he not want to miss his koi like that again, but he didn't want to have to deal with his drunkard father.

Mokuba was nearly blue now, trying not to laugh. _I've never seen Joey look so pale! Hopefully that'll keep him from getting on Seto's back for a while._

Malik looked over at Ryou, muttering, "It would be less apparent if they just started making out."

The Brit eyes grew a little round. "How do you know?" he whispered back.

"I found them on the Battle Ship in the middle of a little midnight rendezvous."

Ryou smacked Malik's arm. "Never knew you were into voyeurism."

Mokuba snickered when Malik's jaw dropped and he started spluttering out excuses. _Wonder what they'd do if I told them the _whole_ story?_

"Mokuba, urusai," Seto warned under his breath, seeing his younger brother bursting at the seams to make a comment that would give them away. His gaze snapped to Ryou and Malik when he heard a chuckle. "What's so funny, Ishtar?"

Malik crossed his arms, leaning on Ryou easily. "Tact is defined as a sensitivity to the proper course of action and being able to deal with it accordingly." He grinned. "I've decided that you two definitely lack tact."

Joey looked panicked. "What are you saying?"

"You're sleeping with the richest bastard in all of Japan," Malik replied, being tactless to prove a point.

"What a load of shit!" Seto growled.

"I'd never...!" Joey stuttered.

Mokuba sighed and shook his head. "Malik, you're wrong," he stated seriously. "Joey is not sleeping with Seto."

The older Kaiba and Joey looked at the pre-teen in something short of relief.

"It's Seto sleeping with Joey."

"MOKUBA!" said couple exploded, jumping forward to get the wry chibi-Kaiba.

Mokuba yelped and barreled out the doors at top speed.

Sighing, Ryou started to follow after the trio. "Let's go Malik. Only god knows what sort of trouble they'll cause if unattended."

Malik nodded, wrapping an arm around the Brit. "Do me a favor. _Never_ tell Mokuba that we're dating."

Ryou blushed brightly and headed out of the arcade a little faster, a chuckling Malik quick on his heels.

* * * * *

So far, Bakura had followed the Pharaoh's aura through a twisted labyrinth with stairs leading to nowhere and doors in all sorts of unusable places, like the ceiling for example. If the structure was any indication of Yami's sanity, Bakura decided the spike haired Spirit was in desperate need of a therapist.

Bakura stepped over a trap and dodged another, stepping through an open door to find himself in a wide, ebony-bricked room. The walls were lined with doors, each one nondescript and plain to behold compared to the other, strange features of the Puzzle.

Seeing no Pharaoh, but sensing his presence somewhere, Bakura took a seat and raised his hands to his face studying his nails. _This place feels like a graveyard, _he mentally noted, wishing he hadn't told Yugi to stay put at the start of the maze. _There's a few bright spots, but most of this area is black as night._ A shiver crawled up the tomb robber's back as he stretched his legs out in front of him, sensing a change in the aura. _Strange. I wonder what's behind those doors?_

Before Bakura could gather up the will to explore the strange room, Yami all but barreled into the thief, slightly winded and looking a mix of scared and excited at the same time. "Shit, Pharaoh, what's wrong with you?" Bakura demanded, picking himself up off the floor.

"I-I... Another door opened. It's another gate to a memory world and I-It's not my memory that was revealed," Yami rambled.

"Talk sense, Yami. What did you find?"

"The answer! Or, the last part of the puzzle we've been trying to put together!" If his ego would have allowed it, Yami would have been jumping around and clapping his hands. "I know what Marik meant now!"

"...Good for you?" Bakura replied slowly, not really following the former monarch's ranting.

"Be serious, Kasirika! I know how we reanimated Ryou! Oh, and Marik is the key! So's Malik! And, Kaiba was a Priest who held the Rod but gave it to contain the Ring holder but it wasn't you it was a Priest gone mad. Then there was the other part where the one duelist who looked like Joey was murdered and it sent Kaiba's Priest self into a fit-"

"PHARAOH! SHUT UP!" Bakura yelled, shaking said Spirit hard. "I do not speak maniac. If you want to keep rambling on, I know that Marik speaks the same language you just were!" The thief paused to stare Yami in the eye. "Are you going to slow down now?"

Yami nodded, taking a deep breath. "Sorry. That was just... What a rush of information." The Puzzle guardian closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. "What I found wasn't just my memory. It seemed like it was a collection of mine, yours, and Marik's."

"Mine?" Bakura questioned. "I don't think the Ring has any memory rooms like yours does. I'll be damned if I know if the Rod does, but I'm almost sure that the Ring doesn't."

Yami shrugged. "Maybe you just haven't found them yet." The Pharaoh shook off Bakura's hands from his shoulders, sighing. "I will tell you what I saw. But only when Ryou's done."

"Dear gods! That could take all afternoon!" Bakura shot back. "I want to know now!"

Smiling like he knew something the thief didn't, Yami started out of the maze. "Then you'll just have to wait all afternoon to figure out the puzzle of your heart."

"...Hey! Wait! What was that supposed to mean? Pharaoh!" Bakura growled, chasing after the impish monarch with an almost warm grin on his lips.

* * * * *

By the time Ryou and Malik had caught up to the insane trio, it was too late to divert a major uprising. Mokuba was stuck headfirst in a garbage can, contents of said can laying in a stinking heap on the curb. Joey was caught in a strangle hold, trying to get away from Seto and putting them in a rather interesting position.

"I knew Kaiba was an exhibitionist, but this is insane," Malik commented dryly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter for three seconds," Ryou shot back, going forward to fish Mokuba out of the trash can. "You okay?"

"Hai, hai," the younger Kaiba replied sourly. His ashen eyes darted over to his brother and his koi, a smirk appearing on his lips when he took notice to the position they were in. "Why don't you just screw him right here, nii-sama?"

Everyone froze for a second before Malik burst out laughing, clapping the twelve-year-old on the shoulder. "Bravo, kid, bravo."

"Mokuba, you little-"

"Aw, shove it, Kaiba," Malik intervened. "I saw you and Joey making out on Battle Ship and Ry-Yugi isn't as thick as he looks... I think."

Ryou hit the Egyptian more for almost spilling the beans and less for the assault on his intelligence. His amethyst/chocolate eyes settled on Joey, knowing he would have to play the part of the understanding friend to prevent any more conflicts. "Why didn't you want to tell me, Joey?"

The American looked guilty as Seto let him go, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Well... I mean, Seto... er, Kaiba-"

Ryou smiled. "You can call him Seto."

Joey shrugged. "You and Seto are, like, age old rivals and I didn't want you to think that I was a traitor 'cause I was dating-"

"And sleeping with," Mokuba added sagely.

"-the same guy that you hate," Joey finished with a sullen glare at Mokuba. _That little brat's gonna take this and run now, I know it!_

"Joey, you're my best friend," Ryou replied, stifling a snicker when he saw a flash of Bakura strangling himself. (I have to if we want to keep this charade up.)

((Well, according to the loony Pharaoh, our farce is only going to last a little longer. He thinks he knows how to reanimate you,)) Bakura replied.

Ryou suppressed a shocked gasp and sighed. "I won't hate you or think you a traitor for falling in love with a supposed rival," he said softly, shooting Malik a wry glance.

"So you're not mad that I'm datin' Seto?" Joey asked hopefully.

Ryou shook his head. "Not at all." ((Yami, is Yugi listening to this at all?))

((Nah. He and Yami are off plotting or something.))

(You should get Yugi up to speed with current events so he's not having a fit on Joey when they talk next,)) Ryou replied.

Seto looked almost relieved as he looked down at Mokuba, who was removing an errant and quite stubborn banana peel from his mane of hair. "This is not a license for you to go making... mature comments every time one of us moves."

Malik was still snickering at Mokuba. "So you're raising a voyeur, Kaiba? How charming of you."

"I can't help it when they're raising a racket at three in the morning!" Mokuba defended. "They're a walking Sex Ed. class, I swear."

"Mokuba, do you want me to put you in dat dere can again?" Joey growled.

"That was you that stuck Mokuba in the trash?" Ryou asked, trying not to laugh. "That would explain why Kaiba was trying to strangle you."

"It's what he gets for being a perv," Joey retorted smugly.

Mokuba shrugged. "Okay, okay, okay! Joey, nii-sama, I'm sorry that I embarrassed you like that. It was inappropriate and ill timed."

"Damn straight, midget," Joey replied. 

"Stop it," Seto warned.

Mokuba sighed, rolling his eyes. "But, Seto, I can't help it if you walked straight into a pair of handcuffs."

Malik bit his lip hard to stop from laughing. "Let's get some lunch for the dog and then we'll go from there," he suggested. "As much as I would love to discuss the rich bitch's sex life, there's better things to do."

"Charming, Malik. You're a real kindred soul," Ryou teased, nudging the Egyptian in the ribs. "Be nice. I don't want to have to scrape your pathetic ass off the pavement once Kaiba and Joey are done with you."

"I could kick their asses in a heart beat!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "As long as it wasn't a video game, I'm sure you could."

Malik bent down to whisper, "Ryou, you keep that up and next time we meet, you're going to find a squid in more unpleasant places then your shirt."

"Ahem... Are we interrupting anything?" Seto asked, trying to keep a straight face. Like Mokuba, he was entertaining the thought of Malik having his sights set on more then the Puzzle and couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

Ryou shook his head quickly, starting forward. "Nah. Now, let's get some lunch." He licked his lips. "We're stopping at the bakery first, though."

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"I want creampuffs for lunch."

Mokuba nodded as followed after his brother as the group headed down the street, trying to put things together in his head before he went crazy. _Joey said creampuffs were Ryou's favorite food. I also heard what he called Seto in the arcade and I know for sure that Yugi isn't keen on British insults._ The twelve-year-old watched Malik and Ryou, following the latter's movements and listening to the way he was speaking.

"You okay?" Joey asked, noticing that the smallest member of the group looked a little perturbed.

"Fine," Mokuba replied. _Yugi's smart, but the way he's speaking is too loose and complex all at the same time. I remember Ryou's yami being like that... Shit, what if...?_ Mokuba bit his lip, his line of thinking overwhelming him. _Bakura acted like himself mixed with Ryou. That's what Yugi's acting like; himself with Ryou's demeanor._

"MALIK!"

The cry from Joey brought Mokuba out of his dream world, though he was still shaken by the new possibilities. _What if Bakura survived too... And what if Malik _does_ have a yami and _he_ survived?_ The pre-teen shook his head to clear it and decided he needed to talk with Joey as soon as possible.

* * * * *

"Pharaoh."

"What?"

"Pharaoh."

"What do you want?"

"Pharaoh."

"Dear gods, what in the hells do you want?!" Yami exploded, tired of Bakura poking the side of his head repeatedly.

"......Pharaoh?"

Yami cuffed the impish thief, or at least tried to. His wrist was caught before the blow could land and he found himself staring into a pair of bright chocolate eyes. "W-What's wrong?" he asked, getting lost in the dark depths of the Ring Spirit's eyes.

"You said you had the answer I want," Bakura replied simply, not breaking eye contact with the former Pharaoh.

"I did, didn't I?" Yami replied. "I told you to-"

Bakura suddenly leaned forward, catching Yami's lips with his own. He lingered long enough to relay how much he needed an absolution before pulling back.

"I-I-Um..." Yami _did_ know what Bakura wanted to know, but he knew the answer would destroy the thief's confidence in what he wanted if he knew the truth. "I said you have to wait."

Bakura's eyes, having caught the spike-haired monarch's gaze again, darkened with anger. "If you're stalling, I don't appreciate it. You know the answer and I want it _now_," he almost growled. "I won't break," he added in a softer tone.

"I know that," Yami replied. "I just... Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Bakura nodded. "It would be nice to put a three thousand year old conflict to rest."

Yami barely brought himself to smile. Not that he would admit it to himself, but this truth hurt like no other. True, he did banish Bakura to the Shadow Realm a few hundred times for sneezing at someone wrong, but he knew the thief could return, otherwise, he wouldn't have done it. He loved... No, he adored Bakura but didn't know if he could say it with the weight of what he knew hanging over his head.

"Start talking," Bakura prompted, not liking the way Yami suddenly seemed to drop in a tailspin depression.

__

Just say it. Deal with the problems later. Spit it out! "Bakura, I-Iloveyou. I have since I first saw you."

Bakura would have smiled or made a remark, but he could sense a looming ramification to Yami's admission. "W-Who did..." He was pretty sure his heart belonged to Yami but Marik's nonsense still hung in the back of his thoughts.

__

I can't. Maybe later, when things are back to normal. But I can't now. Yami shoved what he knew away from his mind, a genuine smile lighting up his formerly sullen features. He held his hand out, pulling the other Egyptian to his feet. "Follow me."

Bakura was about to sit back down, but something urged him forward also. "Where are we going?"

Yami looked over his shoulder for a second. "Throughout my time here with Yugi, I've found many different rooms hold various memories of my past life, as you've seen. On the day that I met you at Duelist Kingdom, one door that I could never unlock just opened itself. Do you know what I found in there?"

"Most of the treasure I stole?" Bakura quipped sarcastically.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Not quite, tomb robber dearest." The former monarch led them through a twisted labyrinth covered in doors that were stuck to not just the walls, but the floor and ceilings as well.

"You know, I haven't been in many labyrinths in my existence, but damn! You have the most screwed up mind I've ever seen!" Bakura pointed out. "I mean, you've got stairs that lead to no where, doors in the strangest of places, traps on the ceiling... I think you need to see a therapist."

Yami shook his head. "I do not. I just... um... Shut up." Suddenly, the Pharaoh stopped in front of a red and violet hued door, resting a hand on the knob. "Red pill or blue pill?"

Bakura looked a little phased before catching on. "What happens if I take the blue pill?"

"You wake up in the middle of a Blue-Eyes' stomach with a splitting migraine," Yami replied with a small smirk.

"Red pill," Bakura chuckled, knowing the other Spirit would indeed feed him to Fluffy for saying 'no'.

Yami opened the door and seized Bakura's hand, dragging him into a memory world he still wasn't quite sure he wanted to see.

__

Two teenagers, each about the same age, sat high in a palm tree on the palace's grounds, pointing out random things in the marketplace below.

The teenager sporting a bright red robe smirked as his bright amethyst eyes caught sight of something. "Look! There's the baboon I stole my breakfast from!"

The other teen, much more richly dressed then his companion, raised an eyebrow. "...But you ate with me, if memory serves."

"I was hungry before then!"

"You thief! You're hopeless!"

The amethyst-eyed boy grinned proudly. "You shush, Your Highness. One day soon, I'll have enough treasure to make me as rich as you! Then, I'll be able to be with you without worrying about getting us killed."

The young prince bit his lip, blushing shyly. "You could die before you become that rich."

Those glittering eyes shone with an unsaid affection and he drew his companions into a gentle hug. "I can't die, my little prince. And even if I do, it will be after you so you don't have to suffer without me."

The young royal blushed deeper as he hugged his obvious lover back, craning his neck up to plant a soft kiss on his nose. "I love you so much, you know that."

"I know. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." The amethyst-eyed thief then leaned over and captured the prince's in a soft, demanding kiss.

Yami gently led Bakura out of the room, a soft smile on his lips. That memory was his favorite out of the handful he possessed. "You see what I mean, Bakura?"

The thief looked at a loss for words. "You... I... You did love me!"

Yami nodded slowly. "And I still do, Bakura. I have yet to know the full truth of your imprisonment, but I pray it was with good intentions. I loved you very much then and love you even more now."

Bakura licked his lips before gnawing on them. _So the instant attraction to Yami wasn't just a fluke. I... He really does love me. It's not just a game or a facade. It's real._ "Why... Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"I thought I lost my last chance to make amends with you." Yami looked at the floor, quietly closing the door. "I just wanted to let you know that I love you in case you truly do leave me."

Bakura sighed. "You really confuse me, Pharaoh." The thief drew the other Spirit into a comforting embrace. "Obviously, I promised that I'm not going anywhere before you do." He smiled, without malice or sarcasm. "I still have some bones to pick with you-"

"And I you," Yami replied.

"But, I think we can get over that, don't you?"

Yami nodded and kissed Bakura softly, wrapping his arms around the thief's lithe frame. He felt warmer now somehow, safer. "I love you," he murmured as he pulled away.

Bakura suppressed a blush, not used to the contact but reveling in it either way. For once in his overextended life, something was going his way. And nothing could ruin it for him...

...Not even the nearly hysterical, reincarnated imp that watched the pair from around the corner, muttering, "One couple down, one more to go!"

__

……Ho-ly fuck. I never imagined that this story would hit the fifty mark for reviews, screw a hundred! [giggles insanely] God, you guys REALLY spoil me! Now I feel guilty for not updating sooner, but my laptop's screen busted and my beta reader skipped town to visit a girlfriend for the weekend. (Thanks a lot Sani.) Heh… Anyway, 101 reviews, 108 pages, and 19 chapters. ^_________^ This is too awesome! I've never done this before… Now I'm going overboard. I'll start thanking people now. -___-U

Andi-chan: Meep! Domo arigatou! [grins] I've got the plot all figured out. The problem now is writing it so it doesn't start getting messy. ^)^U

Akuro: No problemo! [grin] I love culturing people in the finer points of Malikism. (Yes, Malik now has a cult.) But, do expect Mokuba to have a hey-day with Seto and Joey from now on! ^)^ Oh, was Malik and Ryou's DDR match okay? Huh huh huh?

Roen: Your wish is my command! You ask for update, I give you update! New, with a spiffy ten pages of shounen-ai strangeness! ^__________^

blu chocobo: As you can see, Mokuba's almost got the puzzle put together. [looks shifty] He'll get things put together three seconds too late, making his migraine null-in-void. Heh, anyway, I'm totally addicted to DDR. I've got DDRMax and the dance pad at my place and a DDR equipped mall down the road. [grins] Can't play to save my life, but I like to pretend.

Celia: Damn, chica! I… um… Wow. Domo arigatou for all the kawaii reviews! I'm so glad you enjoy the plot and I can't thank you enough for the awesome feedback! But see, Bakura kissed Yami and Yami kissed Bakura! [giggles] I'm sorry about the whole Malik dating Ryou in Yugi's body problem. I swear I'll right the situation starting next chapter! ^_______________^ 

chibi suzi: I can't tell you when Ryou's getting his body back exactly, otherwise I'd have to kill you. ^)~ But, I can tell you the Puzzle Idiots get on the ball next chapter! And, forget what Malik wants. **I** don't want him kissing Yugi.

Arichan: Arigatou! Many more lavish reviews and my ego's gonna swell to new, all time highs! ^_____^ I have to commend your reading time though. That's about 100 pages that you got through. But, thank you for the excellent feedback and I hope to see you on the review list again! 

tabby_cat: Everyone's reeeeeeaaalllyyy looking forward toward Ryou's reanimation, aren't they? [grins] Admittedly, I am too. The image of Malik flirting with Yugi (even though it's really Ryou) is enough to give me nightmares. [shutters] @)@

Dani: LOL! A-men to that! Actually, the lack of good Yami/Bakura stories and the general lack of Malik/Ryou in general is what got this story started. What was meant to be a little one-shot or something's now turned into a full-fledged novel. Reigning proof that I have no life whatsoever. ^)^U

Kana: I seem to have gotten a lot of people's attention with the last chapter. [looks sullen] Maybe I should have mentioned DDR sooner. -____-U [snickers] And if you try to smite me with your fire a la Hades, I'll… um… get out my gardening hose! ^)^U

Kelly-chan: Yay! I brought a lurker into the light! [dances around for a second] I kinda figured people would be busy with summer vacation and all, so I never imagined I'd get so many reviews at any rate! [grins] Hope to hear from ya again!

Thalia: Hope I didn't dash your expectations! [grins] The DDR matches between Malik and Ryou were fun; I can imagine the poor Nile child falling flat on his face then throwing a tantrum for some reason. ^)^U I'm so mean to Malik. But, the reanimation will commence in… one chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Me sowwie, minna-san, but the next chapter is confidential! ^)^ I can tell you that it's gonna be interesting and a chapter to be remembered! 

Stay tuned!

Rock hard, rock long, rock out!

-Kiirar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Chapter XX: Reanimation for Dummies

****

Chapter Twenty:

Reanimation for Dummies

It was eight before Ryou flopped bonelessly onto Yugi's bed, completely drained. Still, it was the most fun he had had in a good long time. He abandoned his conscious mind, shoving Yugi into control before he shuffled into Yami's soul room. The Brit had three seconds to register the grinning tomb robber that flew at him before he found himself on his back on the floor. "Yami...?"

"Ryou! Finally! Yami knows how to reanimate you!" Bakura grinned, looking like a little kid on Christmas morning.

All threat of sleep instantly disappeared, a wide grin identical to Bakura's lit up Ryou's face. "Really? You're not kidding me?"

"No, he's not," Yami replied, seeming to appear from thin air. "It won't be easy, but we can definitely get you back to normal now."

Ryou pushed Bakura off him and sat Indian-style, looking expectant. "Well, start explaining then we can get going!" he prompted after a second.

Yami winced as he sat down by Bakura. "You have to understand that this isn't going to be a snap of fingers and you're back in your own body. Everything has to be carefully planned or the consequences will be disastrous."

"For who? The whole world?" 

"No. Just for you and Bakura."

Ryou made a face, his stomach and joy sinking rapidly. "Just what has to be done to reanimate me?"

Yami spared Bakura a glance, seeing the thief was just as anxious as his hikari for an answer. "When Marik told us the Ring and Puzzle can rip walls apart and put them back together, he was talking about the flow of time."

"What? That's nonsense!" Ryou countered. "There's no way in Hell that we can go back in time!"

Yami sighed, having expected this skepticism. "Remember the information we gained earlier from Marik?" The Pharaoh waited until Ryou nodded. "I found out, amongst other things, that you _and_ Bakura are the guards of the Shadow Games-"

"So? What do we have to do? Go around and burn everyone's Duel Monster cards?" Bakura quipped.

"No," Yami replied with a lavish roll of his eyes. "Your jobs are to prevent the Millennium Items and god cards from falling into any one person's hands."

Ryou looked back at Bakura with a tiny smirk, putting things together quickly. "So you picked a thief to keep the balance?"

Yami nodded. "If I'm understanding this correctly, you and Bakura were thieves in your past lives. I must have figured that you two would be the perfect guards as you would constantly try to steal the extra Items from whoever had gained them."

"But... That's just screwed up," Bakura pointed out. "I mean, I've only gotten the Eye so far, but then I lost the Ring to that little brat..." Something clicked in the Spirit's mind. "You said there were three thieves that went after the Millennium Items, right?"

"Yes. You, Ryou, and Malik."

"Well doesn't that figure?" Ryou muttered. "Malik steals cards and Items and Bakura steals souls, cards, _and_ Items. Looks like I'm the only one that's reformed." 

Yami chuckled. "I have to admit, I must have been drunk or desperate when I decided who would guard the Games. But, I also knew that you three couldn't get the Items if your lives depended on it."

"Don't I feel better," Bakura grumbled.

"Wait, I remember there being mention of a Key," Ryou pointed out. "I'm surmising that the carvings on Malik's back are the-"

Yami cut him off. "Malik _and_ Marik are the Key."

"WHAT?!"

"The carvings on their backs are different," Yami continued. "I don't know which one carries the information to close the games though."

Ryou sighed. "Okay, so me and Bakura are the guards, Malik and Marik are the Keys. That solves that problem. There's two more to be solved and we're saving my reanimation for last because I have a feel that that will take all night."

"Pretty much," Yami replied. 

"Figures. So, what about the Priest? Any information on him?" Bakura asked.

Yami reached into the holder on the thicker of his two belts and pulled out a thin stack of cards. He rifled halfway through the deck before pulling one of the cards out. "Who does that look like?" he asked, handing the card to Ryou.

"The Dark Magician on crack," Bakura commented.

Ryou glared back at him. "Marik or Malik," he countered.

"What a load of bullshit!" Bakura shot back.

"Marik," Yami concluded.

"What?" Bakura yelped.

"The lines around his eyes and the hair is what gives it away," Ryou noted. "So wait, now this is slightly confusing. Marik isn't the Priest?"

"Marik is the Priest and that Duel Monster," Yami replied. "Don't ask me how, but he's both."

Bakura sighed deeply tugging at his hair. "What else is that freak? A houseplant, a god card reincarnate-"

"That would explain why he can use Ra," Ryou snickered.

"Shut up," Bakura growled. "That just isn't funny."

"Actually, Marik was the former holder of the Ring and captain of the guard," Yami pitched in.

Ryou's eyes rounded slightly. "So _that's_ why he can use the Ring's power as well as Bakura or I could! He used to be its owner!"

Yami nodded. "Exactly."

"The how in the holy Hell did he wind up trapped in the Rod?" Bakura asked in a mumble.

Yami shrugged. "Don't ask, don't tell."

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Pharaoh no baka." Bakura laid down with a sigh. "On to Ryou's reanimation?"

"That's the only thing left to cover." Yami took the Dark Magician he had won from Pandora back in the small deck and replaced it in its holder. "Most of what has to be done will happen in the Ring."

"Why? What are we looking for?"

"I think the Ring has the same type of memory rooms that the Puzzle does. If it-"

"But, the Ring would only have rooms for Bakura's past life, not mine," Ryou broke in. "I mean, I know that Yugi is your reincarnation, but the Puzzle has no memory rooms for him."

"The memory rooms are created when the Item's holder dies," Yami answered. "Yugi isn't dead."

"Yet," Bakura muttered under his breath.

"But I'm not dead either!" Ryou insisted.

"Actually, you are," Bakura supplied. "You're actually a ghost of sorts, like me and Yami."

"So, in theory, the Ring would register this and store the memories from your life into rooms," Yami noted.

"But, I'm not bonded to the Ring nor am I Bakura's reincarnation."

"That's can actually be left up to debate," Yami retorted. "Bakura's soul was sealed into the Ring, his spirit is left to the gods to with what they please. It is possible that you are indeed Bakura's reincarnation, which ultimately bonds you to the Ring because he is."

"That's complex," Ryou grumbled. "Okay, so I'm dead and the Ring may have put my memories into a series of rooms. Just how does that tie into my reanimation?"

"That is the key to returning you too life, actually." Yami brushed his bangs out of his eyes, gathering his thoughts so they wouldn't come out in a confused jumble. "There is no way to reanimate you from this point in time. Not only has there been to much physical damage-"

"In other words, he's decomposed too much," Bakura simplified.

"I was trying to be tactful, but yes, that's basically it. But, we also have to deal with the others. If you suddenly show up in school one day, there will be too many questions."

Ryou looked troubled. "Then what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I have reason to believe that the Puzzle and Ring together can create a rip in time," Yami replied. "If it can, then we can find the point where you were killed in your memory world and actually create a gate from memory to reality."

"Time travel, in essence?"

Yami nodded.

"That's crazy. There's too many variables!" Ryou shot back. "I'll admit, it sounds better then walking around looking like a corpse, but it's too dangerous."

Bakura chuckled. "How do you know it's unsafe?"

Ryou glared back at him. "The balance between past, present, and future is very precarious. It would be safer going from past to a future that hasn't been written. What we're doing is rewriting the future."

"Why not the past?"

Yami jumped in. "In the past, Ryou is alive. In this future, he's dead. So, nothing will be effected previous to your duel with Marik."

"So you two are saying that by reanimating Ryou in the past, we'll be rewriting the future?"

"What's so hard to comprehend?" Ryou sighed. "I'm dead right now. If I'm brought back to life in the past, then this future will cease to exist and a new future will be rewritten."

Bakura shrugged. "That's a good thing though. There's no explaining to do, we'll have the Ring again, and we won't remember this."

"Maybe."

Bakura glared hard at Yami. "What do you mean by 'maybe'?"

"Like Ryou said, there's too many variables to be certain about what will happen." Yami climbed to his feet, looking down at Ryou somewhat sadly. "There's no saying what will happen between you and Malik either."

Bakura looked a little put off. "There's nothing there. Last time I checked, Ryou was just trying to get the Ring from Malik."

"That's all you think it is?" Yami replied serenely.

"I haven't be told otherwise. I mean, I know Marik was all hyped up on the idea of Malik and Ryou, but he's a fruitloop, so his opinion doesn't count."

"Then why did you threaten Marik if he hurt Malik?" Yami asked.

"The kid hasn't done a damn thing wrong. That and he's still of some use to me," Bakura replied.

Ryou glanced at Yami desperately, silently begging him to keep quiet about his profound feelings for Malik. _I hate to keep secrets, but with the chance that Bakura was once in love with Marik, he would go crazy if he found out I'm falling for Malik._

"At any rate, there's only one way to find out if this reanimation theory will work," Bakura piped up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

Ryou nodded as he climbed to his feet, nervous as Hell. "To the Ring then, I guess."

* * * *

[[Malik, what time is it?]]

Jerked out of his light slumber by the mental question, Malik spared his alarm clock a glance. [A little after six, why?]

[[Hm, late enough. Come to your soul room now,]] Marik ordered, voice bridging no nonsense.

Malik was put on edge by the question, but wasn't going to chance his yami's wrath again and ruin one of the best days he'd had in years. The instant he abandoned his conscious, he was met with Marik's all too happy continence. "What's wrong?"

Marik motioned to a discreet corner of the room, his dusty eyes dancing with several emotions. "I want you to accompany me on a little quest."

__

Oh shit. "Just what are you planning now?" Malik questioned, controlling his voice so it sounded more nonchalant then scared. With the Spirit's recent glee in mind, the hikari was more then afraid of what Marik was up to.

"Just come along, I promise you won't be disappointed," Marik assured the younger Egyptian, taking him by the shoulders and leading him forward anyway. 

When the pair neared the door, Malik started to pick up on a familiar aura. "Ryou? ...Marik, just what in the Hell are you doing this time?"

The spike haired guardian just smirked and opened the door, revealing another room much like the Rod's soul room, just as dark and just as forbidding. "Do you know where we are?"

"I... The Ring? How... Wait, I know how." Malik pulled away from his other half, looking around the area. "I'm going to ask again, why are we here?"

Marik disappeared for a second, reappearing on top of a small column in the very center of the room. "Be patient, hikari. You'll see all in good time."

Malik eyed the unstable Egyptian a second longer before sticking his hands in his pockets and going over to lean against the pillar Marik had taken up residence on. _I don't like this. Marik's too happy and when that happens, only the gods know what'll happen._

* * * * *

"Holy shit," Bakura breathed as he swung the door leading to the Ring open, shuttering at the cold that hung in the air.

Everything was black as night and the floor was layered with bright violet fog, save for one corridor in the corner that was an angry red and shimmered with a clinging gray smog. Hieroglyphics that weren't there before now littered the ceilings, walls, and even the floor while random bricks formed stalagmite-esque pillars.

And in the middle of the room, looking down at Ryou, Bakura, and Yami like a Pharaoh on high was Marik himself, wearing a feral smirk that spelled uncertain death at any moment.

"Oh my... Malik!" Ryou cried, spotting the nervous teenager by his guardian's side. He ran forward without thinking, embracing the Egyptian quickly. "I'd ask what you're going here, but that seems pretty obvious," he noted, glaring up at Marik.

Bakura, who had seen the exchange with a point of curiosity, finally addressed Marik. "Here to try and stop us from reanimating Ryou?"

Marik smiled dangerously. "Actually, I'm here to see you off and lend my hikari's services."

"You're what?!" Malik yelped. "I don't know jack shit about the Ring!"

Marik continued to smile. "But they trust you so much more then they do me. So," the Spirit jumped off his throne of sorts, patting his other half's head. "You're going to help them in my place."

Yami took that moment to speak up. "Absolutely not. Malik's in enough danger as it is with you around. I will not risk his life as well."

"Aw, how noble," Marik quipped, his smile fading to a nasty sneer. "Too bad you have no room to talk."

Ryou's glare just about matched the unstable Spirit's as he growled out a short, "No."

"No what? Are you challenging me, child? Marik asked, amused.

"If you want to take it that way, yes I am."

"No you're not," Malik jumped in. "I will not see you hurt because you're an airhead. If he wants me to go, I will."

Ryou's glared shifted to the seventeen-year-old. "Do you know what type-"

"I know no more then you do," Malik admitted. "But there's safety in numbers," he added with a sideways glance at Marik.

"Good child. I knew you'd see it my way." Marik smirked at the two hikaris, sweeping toward Bakura with a cat-like demeanor.

Yami moved forward, growling protectively. 

"I see you've decided whom your heart belongs too," Marik murmured, lithe fingers tracing the scar he had recreated on Bakura's face. "Just like last time."

Bakura pulled back, looking disgusted. "I never belonged to you," he hissed, so Ryou nor Malik could hear.

Marik's smirk shifted back to a smile and he leaned forward, kissing Bakura firmly. "We'll see about that in a few days' time," he whispered before disappearing.

Bakura stood, floored, while Yami looked ready to track Marik down again and tear him limb from limb. Malik glanced over at Ryou, who shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know what that was all about," he murmured quietly. "And I don't want to."

Malik nodded in agreement, lilac eyes trailing over Ryou in what he thought was a covert glance. "You look better as yourself." The Egyptian ruffled Ryou's hair. "You look more like a little creampuff now."

Ryou blushed scarlet and ducked his head, going brighter under Malik's chuckles. "It's not funny," he grumbled, sneaking a peak at Bakura and Yami through his bangs. To his surprise, the former was physically holding the latter like a straight jacket. "Trouble in paradise," he muttered.

Malik looked over and sighed. "Dead guys, we don't have all the time in the world and I have no doubts that the more time we spend stationary, the more time Marik has to start setting up traps."

"He's right for once," Bakura agreed. "Stop overreacting. We've already been through this discussion and you know full well that I love you, not him." The thief kissed the top of Yami's head. "Screw what I thought of him in the past."

"He... I... Yami no Yugi..." Ryou blinked, throwing his hands up. "Why was I never told that you two hooked up!" The Brit sighed deeply. "Yami no Yugi and my yami, Seto and Joey... It's summer for crying out loud! Not spring! You're all a season too late for all this lovey dovey crap!"

A frown drew Malik's lips down as he regarded the younger teenager. Though he was displaying outward cynicism, it was apparent to the Egyptian that Ryou was not only nervous, but scared. _It would be cute... If it wasn't coupled with uncertain death._ "Hey, don't worry. You've got me here to help you."

Bakura snickered. "Ryou, start worrying."

"Ten steps ahead of you."

Malik rolled his eyes. "I feel loved." He went over and snatched Yami and Bakura by their respective sleeves. "Come along, lovebirds, we have a creampuff to reanimate."

Bakura instantly started laughing. "C-Creampuff!? Dear gods, that's rich!"

Ryou went bright red again, glaring at Malik. "Thanks a lot," he mumbled.

Still dragging the Spirits along, Malik grinned and patted Ryou's head. "Let's go, Ryou."

Refusing to be dragged along, Ryou started walking of his own accord, asking, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"See that hallway over there, the red one?" Bakura jumped in. "I have a feeling that's where we have to start."

"You had to pick the worst of the hallways, didn't you?" Ryou sighed. "Hey!" he yelped when Malik dodged ahead of him, feeling rather indignant. "What's that for?"

Malik shrugged. "I have a better sense of the lurking dangers then you do," he replied. In truth, he didn't want Ryou to get hurt.

Bakura, having the same line of thinking, pushed Yami behind him, shooting the Pharaoh a challenging looking that got him to back down almost immediately. "Besides, if something happens to me or Malik, Ryou's the only one who can use the Ring to guide him."

Yami kicked the thief in the calf. "You Item happens to be linked to mine. Coincidentally, that opens its powers to mine and vise versa."

"Good for you. But I doubt that your glamorous abilities to sit on your ass all day and order people around will get us far," Malik shot back, exercising his eternal dislike for Yami.

"Watch it, Ishtar," Ryou warned. 

Malik turned to grin at the snow haired teen. "What? My yami could flatten him."

Ryou's glare turned deadly quick. "And mine _can_ flatten you if you keep it up," he growled.

{{He's kidding, Ryou,}} Yami pointed out mentally.

(I don't give a shit. I've got enough problems to worry about without having grow eyes behind my head to watch for Marik,) Ryou replied.

{{You're afraid that having Malik here will endanger us further?}}

Ryou looked down at the ground, watching with some interest as the fog shifted colors from green, to blue, to red, to violet in a repeating pattern. {You know it will.}

{{Marik can appear at any time anyway,}} Yami pointed out. {{If anything, Malik can give us a warning so we're prepared.}}

Ryou sighed, knowing the former monarch was right. {I'm not afraid either, let's get that straight. I just... Bakura's just starting to trust him. I don't want anything to happen that will make yami think he's a traitor.}}

Yami nodded discreetly. {{Don't worry, Ryou. Bakura's an idiot, but he's not thick.}}

{I guess,} Ryou chuckled. {Thanks.}

Yami nudged the Brit with a smile. His amethyst eyes explored the area, not surprised that they were already in the crimson hallway. A forward glance revealed that it was just one straight expanse. "Any idea, O' Mighty Gurus?" he asked somewhat teasingly.

"We'll pretend we do and say yes," Malik replied, looking around the area restlessly. "It doesn't _feel_ dangerous, but at the same time, it's too quiet. Something definitely wrong."

Bakura nodded his agreement. "Though, it gets quieter the father in we go. It's like the danger's behind us."

Now on edge again, Ryou dared to glance behind him, chocolate eyes widening. The stonework at the beginning of the hallway was beginning to crumble, as if being deteriorated by time in fast forward. "Guys, run!"

Yami, Bakura, and Malik looked behind them the same time the floor started to collapse.

"RUN!" Ryou encouraged them, shoving Malik into moving. He couldn't hear the bricks clattering against anything as they fell and didn't want to know what was below the floor.

The quartet tried to outrun the crumbling bricks, but the faster they ran, the faster the floor gave way. Soon, the bricks were falling apart under their feet and Ryou was falling behind.

"Come on!" Malik yelled, "Move faster!"

"I'm trying!" Ryou growled, cursing himself for not being born a track runner or something. _Dear God, let this end. Make it end,_ he prayed, trying to run faster.

Yami reached out to grab the Brit and yank him into a piggyback, but the floor again accelerated its decomposition. With a terrified yelp, the Pharaoh found himself flying backwards, Ryou his only company as he fell into uncertain unconsciousness, Bakura and Malik's helpless screams the last thing he heard.

__

It's been a while since I've ended a chapter in a real cliffhanger (trailer's aside of course), so I figured I'd take this lovely opportunity and leave you all hanging. [smiles] That more then I gave Yami and Ryou, that's for sure! [glances around and puts on a suit of armor] Just in case anyone tries to hurt me. ^)^

Akuro: Arigatou! [hugs Ryou plushie] Malikism… Does have a nice ring, doesn't it? [grins] Now, all I need is a bunch of followers and I'll have a real life cult. ^)^U But, the last chapter was so fun to write. [giggles] If you do try to trash your little brother, let me know how is goes so I can try it on my siblings! So, do I get my Maly plushie now?

Sailor Comet: It's easy. You either have to no clue what you're doing or are wearing an exceptionally long skirt. (Like I was. -___-U) But, yeah, arigatou! ^)^U

Acid Reign:[eyes go around] Fanart? Really? [squeals and starts bouncing around] That would be so awesome! ^_______________^ But, calming down, I like Ryou in the manga so much better, Mokuba too for the matter. [sighs] Everyone has such a horrible habit of throwing things out of proportion. (Okay, so I'm a little guilty. ^)^U) 

Dee-whY-Cee-aRe: lol. I'm not so good at witty reviews or comments either. ^)^U But thanks for dropping a review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Twenty-One Trailer:

The hall had blessedly stopped collapsing once Malik and Bakura set foot on black stone again, the pair bent double trying to catch their breath.

"We… have to g-go back," Malik panted.

Bakura glared at the seventeen-year-old nastily. "And how do-we do… that?" he growled.

"No clue. But-we have to." A second later, Malik found himself on the ground, silvery red blood running from his nose.

"There's no fucking way, you incomprehensible idiot!" Bakura hissed, prepared to hit Malik again. "We don't know if they're even alive-"

Malik tripped the Egyptian and hit him hard, splitting the thief's lip open. "Don't you dare even _say_ it," he warned dangerously.

Bakura threw Malik off his chest and was about to beat the mortal's head inside out when he felt a shift in the Ring's aura; a shift for the worse. His dark gaze darted around the room, coming to rest on the hallway he had just escaped from.

Malik followed his line of sight, sensing the shift as well and his mouth fell open with a silent gasp. "No…"

The hallway had repaired itself, floor and all, possibly burying Yami and Ryou for eternity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	21. Chapter XXI: The Miasma of the Mind

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

The Miasma of the Mind

Malik and Bakura couldn't stop running, the bricks now falling apart almost in front of them, causing the pair to trip more then once. Ahead, the red faded to the color of dried blood and slowly faded back into black. Running faster, the two Egyptians threw themselves forward onto the ebony brick as the last of the red fell away. 

The hall had blessedly stopped collapsing, the walls starting to go next, once Malik and Bakura set foot on black stone again, the pair bent double trying to catch their breath.

"We… have to g-go back," Malik panted.

Bakura glared at the seventeen-year-old nastily. "And how do-we do… that?" he growled.

"No clue. But-we have to." A second later, Malik found himself on the ground, silvery red blood running from his nose.

"There's no fucking way, you incomprehensible idiot!" Bakura hissed, prepared to hit Malik again. "We don't know if they're even alive-"

Malik tripped the Egyptian and hit him hard, splitting the thief's lip open. "Don't you dare even _say_ it," he warned dangerously.

Bakura threw Malik off his chest and was about to beat the mortal's head inside out when he felt a shift in the Ring's aura; a shift for the worse. His dark gaze darted around the room, coming to rest on the hallway he had just escaped from.

Malik followed his line of sight, sensing the shift as well and his mouth fell open with a silent gasp. "No…"

The hallway had repaired itself, floor and all, possibly burying Yami and Ryou for eternity.

The Ring fell deadly silent afterward, Malik and Bakura staring at the treacherous hallway as if they could make it crumble again with a simple thought. They sat stock still for an unknown expanse of time, staring down the red corridor in some muted, horrified shock.

Finally, Bakura broke the silence with a whispered, "We have to go back."

Malik turned his poisonous glare from the hall to the thief. "And if that piece of shit gives out again, then what?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what in the Hell do you mean?"

Bakura got to his feet carefully, still afraid that the ground could give out at any moment, meeting Malik's glare with his own. "Just shut up and follow along," he snipped.

Malik scowled angrily as he scampered to his feet and took up a position at the Spirit's shoulder. He didn't shoot any nasty or snide remarks this time, the weight of what he had just lost was starting to settle on his shoulders; the Egyptian could tell the same was happening to Bakura.

So marching on in stony, heartbroken silence, the pair suffered under their own grief, unaware of the brutal mistake they were making with every fallen step.

* * * * *

__

Well, this is amusing, I have to admit, Marik thought to himself as he lazed around the Ring's main room again, just having witnessed the hallway catastrophe.

And while it was on no uncertain terms a riot for the unhinged guardian, the stupidity of his hikari was like salt against an open wound. Not only had he attacked Bakura in his own domain, where he was most powerful, but he also hadn't even bothered to look into the problem fully.

Marik sighed, rolling his eyes as he started pacing restlessly. _After all I've taught that child, he still doesn't get that there's always more to a problem then it first seems. And Bakura... That daft thief should work a little better with Malik if they want to walk out of here in one piece._

The Rod guardian's pacing took him to the red hallway and he stared at it expectantly. _And the reincarnation of a thief should have seen this happen,_ he continued on, tapping a toe to the crimson stone. _The Pharaoh I can't really blame, as Malik was right about his lack of survival skills._

Again, the stone started to crumble and fall in the same fashion as before. Marik shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, watching._ Even still, that idiot should have picked _something_ up from Bakura in one of his acts._ Sitting down to dangle his feet over the edge of the gap, Marik regarding the inky blackness. _And what in the Hells does Bakura think he's doing? I think I'm the only one who really knows how to see this project start to finish._

The Egyptian gave a barking laugh at the thought. _I guess that's why you never send a child to do an adult's work,_ he reminded himself before jumping into the darkness.

* * * * *

Ten minutes into their trek and all Malik and Bakura had found was empty expanses of hallway, each one darker and more forbidding then the last. Once they reached the end of what felt like the hundredth hall, Malik reached the end of his patience. "Where in the fuck are we going?" he spat, grabbing Bakura's shoulders and turning him around.

The ancient thief was about to retaliate but he was stopped by the look in Malik's eyes. It wasn't the anger that threw him off, he saw it a thousand times a day. It was the bleak sadness in the lilac depths that threw Bakura off and it suddenly clicked in his mind that Malik was indeed in love with Ryou...

"Where are you taking me?" Malik hissed, shaking Bakura out of his reverie. "Tell me!"

Unfortunately, Bakura's shock was short-lived and his own bitter grief got the better of him. "I don't know? Is that better? I have no fucking clue where we're going or what to do! Yami knew and he's... dead! So I am guessing! Is that better?!"

Malik stepped back, his heart trying to slam out of his ribcage. "You. Don't. Know?" he grated out in the same dangerously pleasant tone that Marik was so fond of. "Is this new?"

Bakura squared his shoulders, hissing a poisonous, "No."

"Well, isn't this great? You lead us into that gods forsaken hall not knowing that you didn't have a single freaking clue." Malik scowled. "And for the last time, they're not dead."

"Get over yourself, Ishtar," Bakura sneered. "I can't sense them at all."

Malik seemed to falter. "Probably just the Ring-"

"No. They're gone," Bakura growled. 

"Don't sound so damn happy about it." Malik crossed his arms, struggling to keep himself in one piece. "Besides, if Ryou _was_, not saying that he is, dead, you wouldn't be here anymore."

"How do you know?" Bakura hissed. "I haven't tried to leave yet. I could very well-"

"Ryou doesn't own the Ring anymore you hopeless baffoon!" Malik pointed out darkly.

"Which means that-they-are-dead!" Bakura grated out, pronouncing each syllable with painstaking care. Every time he said it, the ache ebbed away some.

"I don't believe that," Malik said, his voice starting to shake. "I-I can sense auras too and, yeah, I don't feel them but you know as well as I that death does have some sort of aura to it." His lilac eyes narrowed. "They're not dead."

"Why are you so keen on thinking that the Pharaoh's alive too? I could have sworn you hated him," Bakura taunted.

"Because he's the only one who can help Ryou." Unlike Bakura, every denial of Ryou's death empowered Malik, giving him a will to keep this insane mission going.

Bakura huffed in disgust and shook his head, turning around. "I'm going my own way, Ishtar. You go your own," he called.

Malik's hands clenched into fists. "What? You're going to leave me alone too?"

Bakura looked back at the Egyptian. "If you're so sure Ryou's alive, go back and find him. In the meantime, I'll be looking for a way to bring him back."

"Fine. Fuck you too," Malik hissed before turning on his heel and marching down the way he and the thief had come. _That lousy pessimistic shit. Ryou is not dead. Besides, I saw the way he was looking at Yami! If they're so in love, why in the Hell is Bakura counting him for dead?_

Amidst his searing thoughts, Malik never saw the hole that opened up in the ground until he was falling through it face first.

* * * * *

Consciousness was slow to come to Ryou, but eventually it came at the hands of the person trying to shake the brains out of his head. "Ugh... Wha...?"

"Thank Ra you're alive! Can you walk?"

Ryou blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus in the semi-darkness, finally making out the familiar shape before him. "Malik!" The Brit hugged the Egyptian tightly, ignoring the scream of protest his body gave. 

Malik embraced the shaking teenager back, patting his hair soothingly. "It's okay, now, Ry. If you can get up, Bakura's waiting nearby."

"What about Yami no Yugi?" Ryou asked, using Malik's help to get to his feet. The Brit swayed uncertainly, but was determined to stay upright.

"I'll come back and find him," Malik replied, sticking close to Ryou incase he did collapse. "Can you tell if anything's broken?"

Ryou shook his head. "Just a bunch of scrapes and scratches, maybe some decorative bruises, that's about all."

"Good." Malik hugged the sixteen-year-old loosely. "I thought I lost you there for a while. When you fell, we couldn't go back and the hall repaired itself before one of us could get down here."

"I was out like a light before I even hit the ground. Still, it's nice to know that you cared enough to keep running," Ryou joked, leaning his head on Malik's shoulder.

"If you're picking on me, I'd say you're still in one piece," Malik shot back, nudging the Brit. "Seriously though, sorry."

Ryou shrugged. "Don't worry about it. No one saw it coming," he replied.

"We'll just have to be more attentive to what's in front of, behind, and to the side of us." Malik sighed. "Come to think of it, above and below us wouldn't hurt either."

Ryou chuckled, realizing it was getting lighter. "Just where did you hide Bakura?"

Malik looked around. "Follow this hall to the end, he'll be right there," he replied. "I'm going to go back and look for the Pharaoh."

Ryou nodded, hugging Malik a little tighter before following the seventeen-year-old's directions. As promised Bakura appeared in his line of sight just as he rounded the corner. "Yami!"

* * * * *

__

Doesn't that mortal airhead get it? They're-

"Yami!"

"What?!" Bakura looked up in time to see his supposedly dead hikari fly at him, blinking in shock as Ryou wrapped himself around the thief's waist for a second. "Y-You're not dead?"

"I would hope not," Ryou replied, eyeing his other half suspiciously. "You really did think Yami and me were dead, didn't you?" he accused.

Bakura wisely shut up.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Typical you," he muttered, looking around. "Malik said he was going back to find Yami no Yugi. I guess then we can continue on."

"...Malik? I sent that idiot off in another direction," Bakura replied, now beyond confused. "How did he find you?"

"He didn't say. He was shaking me like a maraca when I woke up." Ryou shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"I guess," Bakura muttered. "Still, Malik isn't that smart. Something just doesn't sound right here."

* * * * *

"You lazy ass, get up."

Malik groaned and turned over on his back, halfway expecting to see Marik but shocked to find Yami. "Shit, Pharaoh. Don't scare me like that... Wait... Pharaoh! You're alive!"

"In a manner of speaking," Yami replied, helping Malik to his feet. "My head feels like it was split in half, but it's better then dead, I suppose." The former monarch eyed the teenager. "How did you wind up back here?"

"I found a hole a decided to jump into it," Malik quipped, looking around. His eyebrows furrowed as his exact location hit him. "This is the Ring's main room."

Yami looked nonplused as well. "And Bakura says I have the screwed up mind," he muttered under his breath. "This should be expected, I suppose."

"What makes you say that?" Malik asked, starting off for the red hallway again.

"Bakura's deadly, but only when he wants to be," Yami replied. "Malik, that hallway. Unless you want to wind up falling again?"

Malik shook his head and took the corridor the Pharaoh suggested, suddenly asking, "Where's Ryou?"

"I have to find him," Yami replied. "He should be around here somewhere."

"You go find Bakura, I'll find Ryou," Malik blurted out.

"No. If there _are_ deadlier traps in the Ring, I don't need you walking into them." Yami gave Malik a shove forward. "I saw Bakura lurking around somewhere. I think it was two rights and a left. When you find him, I don't care if he strangles you, stay with him."

Malik glared back at the Pharaoh and was about to turn around and help look for Ryou, but the look in the spike haired guardian's eye told him to think twice. "Don't take forever, Your Highness," he grumbled.

Yami just chuckled as he disappeared down another side hallway.

* * * * * 

"Okay, so Malik said he was going to go find Yami and sent you to find me?" Bakura asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes already!" Ryou cried in exasperation.

"And he knew exactly where I would be."

"Yes."

Bakura's brows knit together. "Impossible. We parted-"

"RYOU!"

The duelist looked up, face lighting up. "Malik! Where's Yami no Yugi?"

"I... The Pharaoh just said he was going to find you!" Malik replied quickly.

"But you said _you_ were going to find _him_!"

"I told you it didn't add up," Bakura muttered darkly.

"You're also the one that told me the Pharaoh and Ryou were dead, so your opinion _really_ doesn't count," Malik shot back. He eyed Ryou, then Bakura. "Wait... No one knows where Marik is, do they?"

Bakura glared between Ryou and Malik and Ryou at the two Egyptians. At this point, they were all on guard and suspicious that the other was Marik in disguise.

"There's only one way to settle this," Malik spoke up after a terse silence.

"I say Malik's the one in disguise," Bakura retorted. "Besides, whatever he knows, Marik knows, so there's no sense in asking him anything."

Ryou glared up at him. "You could be Marik too, you know."

"Try me," Bakura challenged.

__

Hmm... Something Bakura and I know that Marik wouldn't...? Ryou smiled and asked, "Do you have a dragon for a pet and if so, what's its name."

Malik looked at Bakura with a raised eyebrow.

Bakura's expression was deadpan. "Fluffy is not my pet," he stated. "Just my attack dog, er, dragon."

"What type?" Ryou pressed.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Bakura replied flippantly. 

"Okay, you're Bakura."

Malik, already armed with a question, spoke up. "Ryou, what is the taboo on my back?"

Ryou's expression went as dead as his yami's. "You never showed me. I happen to remember sitting on you in a vain attempt to get to you give in."

"I'm satisfied."

Ryou went to ask his own question to verify Malik's identity when Bakura put a hand on his shoulder. (But, I-)

((The only way to know that Malik is really Malik is to ask him something only Marik would know,)) Bakura replied.

(But what if he feigns innocence?) Ryou asked.

((I'll know,)) Bakura replied easily. "Malik, what is the Shadow script?" _Even as one of the tomb keepers, he shouldn't know about the Shadow language._

"It was the form of writing and speaking used to play Duel Monsters in your time," Malik replied, instantly realizing he had made a deadly mistake before Bakura could even utter a word. "I learned it from Marik the other night, I swear!"

"I'm sure of that." ((I told you it was Malik.))

Ryou still looked unconvinced. (That was unfair. Knowledge like that would be shared.) The Brit looked at Malik, eyeing him closely. "Pretending for a second that you _are_ Marik, what Duel Monster tablet were you laying on when Bakura found you in the Puzzle?"

__

...He linked the Rod to the Puzzle? Isn't that wonderful. Malik shrugged helplessly. _Taking into account who Marik is and that _all_ the Duel Monsters are contained in the Pharaoh's soul room, it would probably be Ra._ "Ra, no doubt" he answered.

Ryou flinched, glancing back into Bakura's steely gaze. (There's no fair way to question him and get the answer we want.)

((I know. But, whether that's Malik or Marik, it'll do us good to stay together until we can see this thing through,)) Bakura replied, sounding unsettled anyway. "Whatever. Let's go guys," he spoke aloud.

Malik glanced at Ryou pleadingly, wincing when the Brit turned to follow after his dark side. _Well that didn't go like I planned it to._ "Do you know where we're going this time, O' Intellectual Compass?" 

"A vague idea, yeah," Bakura replied. 

"'Vague'?" Ryou echoed. "A sugarcoated alternative for 'I'm completely lost', isn't it?"

"Basically."

Ryou sighed, hearing the agitation in the snow haired Spirit's voice and wisely backing down. Still, it didn't sit right with him that they were basically wondering around blind.

It wasn't until the stone work started to fade to amethyst some five minutes later that Ryou spoke again. "Maybe we should turn back."

Bakura shook his head. "This is safe territory. I've been down here before."

"Then you do have a plan in mind?" Malik piped up hopefully. 

"We'll start from the deepest parts of my soul room and work our way out," the ancient Egyptian replied serenely.

"Um... Wouldn't we be heading _into_ danger?" Ryou pointed out.

Bakura shrugged. "With the Rod and Puzzle's traps changing the Ring, there's no telling." He looked back at the two teenagers. "Not to worry you or anything," he added with a sort of teasing maliciousness.

"Oh, we're fine, really. I mean, we're used to waltzing headlong into uncertain peril," Malik returned smoothly. "The sad part is that the Pharaoh's wandering around here somewhere with no clue about what he's walking into. At least we have some sort of help."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "We'll find Yami," he growled shortly.

Ryou looked around as the bricks went from amethyst to blue. "Was it always this... colorful?" he asked out of curiosity.

Bakura shrugged. "No. Just your standard black and purple." The thief suddenly stopped, catching a shift in the Ring a second too late.

"Shit! Look!" Malik yelped, watching in fascination, as a wall seemed to materialize from the ceiling. Realizing if the wall were to fall, it would be right on Bakura. He fisted the thief's shirt seconds before the new stonework crashed to the ground with a mighty _thump!_

"Thanks," Bakura grumbled, glaring at the red-faced bricks. 

Before the trio could move, the walls and ceiling started to rearrange themselves, twisting and morphing to reshape the hallway into a cube shaped room with a door on each wall. The floor itself seemed to go transparent before a hole opened up in the middle and spikes jabbed out of the bricks; the same thing happening on the ceiling to create one giant deathtrap.

Ryou, who had attached himself to Malik, slowly let go, chocolate eyes wondering around. "What... I-How did that happen?"

"I'll be damned if I know," Bakura replied, studying the newly formed room. His old thieving instincts were telling him that there was sure to be some trigger that would send the ceiling down on them, but the question was, what -and where- was it? "No one move."

"Why?" Malik asked, sounding for all the world like a curious five-year-old.

"Because one wrong move and we'll be skewered," Bakura replied matter-of-factly.

"That's obvious," Ryou mumbled, looking nervously at the spiked ceiling then at the doors. "There doesn't seem to be any traps on the floor."

"What if the trigger is the door?" Malik suddenly asked. "Four doors, three chance to become a shish-kabob."

"Good point. But, again, the problem is picking out which door is the right one," Bakura pointed out.

Ryou looked around. "Well, we have the purple door, the red door, the blue door, or the green door. How about we just pick on and pray to God it's the right one?"

Bakura flicked the Brit's ear, annoyance written all over his face. "Pretend you're a reincarnated thief for three seconds and get on the ball."

(Well, Malik's a thief reincarnate and he doesn't seem to be doing to well,) Ryou shot back.

((Yeah, well, he's got an idiot Priest in his family line.))

(There's nothing saying that I'm your reincarnation.)

((You were still a thief in your past life and you should _try_ and act like it.))

(Yami, honestly, I don't know a treasure from a trap, so spare us all and pretend me and Malik are nice, normal teenagers with no thieving backgrounds.)

((Malik's a thief in this life! He should be able to throw in his own two cents!))

"Excuse me, but can we save the mental chit chat for some other time, maybe when we're not in mortal danger?" Malik said, exasperation clear in his voice.

"Right," Ryou replied, cheeks coloring slightly. "We're safe as long as we stay in one place, so we can think this out like mature-"

Bakura made an impossibly ridiculous face and Malik snickered.

Ryou sighed. "-Adults." Jabbing his other half in the ribs, he added, "Unless you'd _like_ to walkout of here in a thousand pieces?"

"Well, I say we go with your earlier idea," Malik stated. "Though, each one of us will pick and door and hope _someone_ gets it right."

"I knew you were an idiot, but that was painful to listen to," Bakura shot back, studying the floor and ceiling carefully. "Well, it's safe to say that if we screw up, there's no escaping."

"Comforting," Ryou hissed.

"Wasn't meant to be." Bakura went on to study the doors, wishing he knew why they were colored. _Maybe it's a color code? But... for what?_

Malik's face suddenly lit up. "There's four doors, right?"

"Yeah," Bakura replied carefully.

"There's four people involved in this mess, right?"

"What's your point?" Ryou asked.

Malik shrugged. "Just making more loose ends, really."

Ryou whacked the Egyptian upside the head. "There's enough of those as it is."

"The moron's on the right track though." Bakura started to piece things together. "Every person's aura has a different color. Ryou's is green, Marik's is red, Malik's is blue."

"Then what about the purple door?" Malik asked. 

"What if you combined Marik and Malik's aura? I mean, Marik would seem like the type to be that... egotistical," Ryou pointed out.

"True enough, but he's not that simple," Malik countered. _So the doors match our aura colors, according to Bakura. No matter what we try, it's a one in four chance. The odds are stacked against us..._ The seventeen-year-old sighed. _But, Marik would expect us to think that the odds are against us. So..._ "What if the odds were three in four?" he asked.

Bakura looked at the blond like he had just grown a second head. "No. We already went there."

"I'm serious though. Marik would want us to think that everything's stacked against us, so what if he purposely put the odds in our favor in a twist?"

Ryou made a face. "Unfortunately, that would follow his... eccentric thought patterns. But, does this mean we can pick any door except the purple or what?"

Bakura shook his head. "That's too easy."

"Says who?" Ryou replied.

"If we continue on in a group, it'll be easier to navigate. But, if we're separated, the odds of finding the memory rooms are increased while our chances of survival are decreased. It's a win/lose situation," Bakura explained. "So, shall we go for broke?"

"We're going to have to," Malik muttered. "So, Ryou gets green, I get blue and... Wait, Bakura, your aura color's purple."

"Oh yeah," the thief sighed. "Even still, we just leave red alone."

Ryou's stomach fluttered as something screamed in the back of his mind that there was more to the problem then it seemed. "It's not that easy."

"Oh, _now_ you're thinking like a thief?" Bakura teased.

"I'm serious!" Ryou growled. "Malik, you're Marik reincarnation so you can think like him. Start thinking."

The older teen glared at the Brit deadpan. "I do not think like him."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Some help you are." The sixteen-year-old ran a hand through his hair, trying to work the problem out by himself. _Bakura's aura color _is_ purple, but there's something about that seems off about that. My door's plain as day, so is Malik's. But, Marik seems to like to play with Bakura's head._

Malik leaned on Ryou as if he were a post, tapping on his head. "We don't have all day."

"Bakura has a point. You're a thief, you know how to get around traps like this," the snow haired duelist noted. His eyes suddenly lit up. "That's it! Malik, you take the red door, I'll take the blue door, and Bakura will take the purple door."

"I thought we settled what door you're taking?" Bakura spoke up.

Ryou pushed Malik off of him, throwing a bit of escaped hair over his shoulder, repeating what he had just said. "Malik, red door, Bakura, purple door, I'll take the blue door."

Bakura eyed his hikari suspiciously, but decided to trust his instincts. "Fine with me."

The trio carefully split up, navigating the field of spikes on tiptoe. They reached their respective doors, glancing at each other and opening on the silent count of three. At the same time, the ceiling came crashing down, nearly shredding Malik in half due to his slow reaction time.

Now, there was a distinct sound like many knives scraping against one another and the area was pitch black.

"Malik? Ryou?" Bakura called.

"Over here!" the former replied. "I have Ryou hanging onto my arm," he added.

Bakura stumbled his way to the two hikaris, grabbing a cold arm before realizing he had grabbed Malik's armband. "Everyone okay?"

"Nearly got my ass sliced off, but I'm alive," Malik answered with an unseen scowl.

"Shaken," Ryou replied.

"You're okay and that's all that counts." Bakura looked around the area, but the blackness was total, obscuring everything. It wouldn't have been a problem, but the constant _shing_ of scraping metal put him on edge. 

"I really don't like that sound," Ryou stated.

"Neither do I," Bakura agreed. "Anyone have a lighter?"

Malik sighed. "Marik stole mine earlier."

"...I'm not asking."

Malik chuckled and patted the head of hair he knew was Ryou's. "How did you know which doors to go though, just for curiosity's sake?"

Ryou shrugged. "Think about it. I'm Bakura's reincarnation, as far as we know, and you're Marik's reincarnation. The two new generations combine at a point that coincides with the original generation."

"My hikari's a rocket scientist," Bakura teased. "Still, nice thinking, Ryou."

"Save the thanks for later, when we're all in one piece," the Brit replied.

Malik nodded before realizing no one could see the gesture. "Next problem, what in the Hell is that noise?"

"Second problem, where's Yami?" Bakura added, none too helpfully.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I'm getting the feeling that I'm falling in your list of priorities."

Bakura grinned. "We'll reanimate you... sometime this year. Can't say when, but we'll get it done."

Ryou wished he could have hit the ancient right then but didn't want to chance hitting Malik and starting a fight. "In that case, how about we focus."

Malik waved a hand flippantly. "We'll just pick a direction and go."

"How can we in the dark?" Bakura asked petulantly.

"Good question."

Ryou sighed. "How about we just start walking forward instead of talking about it?" When no reply was given, the snow haired hikari gave a lavish roll of his eyes, detached himself from Malik, and started forward. 

With that step, a series of torches lit all down the short hall and into a square room with nothing more then a paper-thin catwalk to get from one side to the other. And slicing across this path, one mere millimeters from Ryou's face, were gigantic metal scythes.

"Ho-ly shit," Malik breathed, following the blades back and forth and counting a dozen of them in total. "How in the Hell do we cross _that_?"

Bakura shrugged helplessly, realizing with a sinking feeling, that the bottom of the nearest blades was coated in blood; new and shimmering faintly with silver. "Maybe we should turn back?"

Malik looked over his shoulder, eyes widening. "There's no where to go."

Bakura threw a glance behind him and saw nothing but a black, opaque wall. "Wonderful, just fucking great." The thief growled and turned back to the swinging scythes. "There is just no way to get past that," he seethed after watching their pattern. "The timing is flawless."

"So we cross and we'll be chopped up?" Malik asked.

"Simply put, yes."

Ryou, who had since returned to Malik's side, turned his chocolate gaze toward the trap he had almost stepped into. "So now what do we do?"

"I don't know," Bakura admitted. "I just don't know."

__

Heh… More peril and unexpected danger in the Ring! Where's the Pharaoh? How will Malik, Ryou, and Bakura get past this new trap? And just what is Marik up to? [grins] I know but you don't! …Ahem… Next chapter's gonna be simply to die for… _I hope. _

Akuro: Yay! I'm the essence of evil! [looks up] Hopefully this chapter wasn't a let down. [sighs] I'm so pressured. But, the reanimation idea's taken me forever_ to work out. Hopefully I can pull it all off without making an ass out of myself. [shrug] If I do, then everyone'll have an excuse to laugh at me finally. -__-U_

Jantra: Hee hee! Arigatou! Marik's so_ fun to write. [giggles] He'll be raising definite Hell soon enough! ^)^ So, was the wait worth it? Huh, huh, huh? [bounces up and down]_

blu chocobo:[grins] Marik's just causing trouble all over the place! Obviously Ryou's okay, but you should all fear for Yami's safety! [cackles] Missing Yami and pissing, angsty Bakura! Throwing in a dash of annoying Malik, a pinch of worrisome Ryou, and a shitload of mischievous Marik and you have the perfect recipe for disaster!

Roen: Nah, I'm not going to kill Marik… yet. :} Fortunately for him, he's an intricate part of the plot from here on out, so I need him very much alive to finish the story. [grins] Oh the trouble he shall cause…

Evaru: lol! Can't say anyone's faith in Malik's intelligence has increased with the passing chapter, but he's still a cute dope nonetheless, ne? Oh, if you thought that last cliffie was bad, wait 'til you read the trailer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Twenty-Two Trailer:

What he was seeing was without a doubt blood, freshly shed from what seemed to be serious or mortal wounds. Deviating from the sickening trail would have done him good, but at the moment, it was leading him safely around the sinkholes.

Still, it unnerved Bakura to no end, not knowing where Yami was or just whose blood trail it was he was following. He didn't want to think that it was his Pharaoh that was wounded so badly, but some part of him was hoping Marik hadn't gone and played with the scythes either.

Clutching his own bleeding arm a little tighter, Bakura hopped over an obvious sand trap and sidestepped another, more cunning one. _I hope Malik and Ryou are all right,_ he suddenly thought, not having heard anything from the pair since they had been separated. Fortunately, he could still sense them, so they were alive.

Dodging potentially deadly traps and almost lost in thought, Bakura followed his savoir blood trail until it trickled to a stop some ten or fifteen minutes later. Looking up, the thief only saw a door at the other end of the room.

No spikes, no scythes, no crumbling stonework or sand. Just an ordinary door with what looked like a bloody hand print trailing down it. It was this distinct lack of traps that sent a chill racing down Bakura's spine.

Something decidedly dark was behind that door, the thief could taste it. On the other hand, something told him he was closer to the fabled memory rooms then ever before. 

Bakura stepped lightly, traipsing across the expanse with any sort of resistance whatsoever. The Egyptian studied the door hard, weighing his options. 

Ryou or Yami?

It was that simple to the thief. Finish his quest with Ryou or go back and find Yami? Either way, he would be betraying someone in favor of another. Still, what if Yami was already ten steps ahead of them and waiting around some hallway in the middle of a mess of memories dying or boredom?

__

That's probably it. Yami had the best sense of what we were doing, so he's undoubtedly waiting for the rest of us to show up. Nodding to himself, Bakura finished his trek to the door and opened it, taking no time to think about what he was doing before letting the door close.

The snow haired thief now found himself in room so much like Yami's soul room it was uncanny. Doors were placed wherever and stairs led off into no-man's-land, giving the whole area an out of proportion feeling.

But, it wasn't the room's likeness to the Pharaoh's soul room that had caught Bakura's attention. The minute he entered, he could smell blood and now had his eyes fastly trained on the source.

Laying in a mangled, gasping heap and surrounded in a pool of his own silvery red blood was…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__


	22. Chapter XXII: Chain Reaction

****

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Chain Reaction

Malik's expression was completely deadpan while Ryou's was incredulous. "This is like the blind leading the blind," the former sighed.

"I see said the blind man!"

"Shit!" Ryou yelped, nearly jumping into Bakura's arms. His wide chocolate eyes glared at the source of the new voice, a scowl settling over his features. "You..."

Marik just grinned wide and leaned on Malik casually. "How are you guys doing so far? Everyone all right, no scrapes, bumps, or bruises?" His dusty eyes danced merrily. "No Pharaoh? Damn Bakura, you're getting careless."

"What do you want now?" Bakura growled. "If you can't tell, we're busy."

"Aw, I'm just here to help." Marik looked down at Malik. "Well, you look a little ruffed up? Ryou finally jump you?"

"Shut up," Malik shot back. "And get lost."

Marik suddenly started laughing. "That's rich, hikari, really. You three couldn't get anymore lost and you're telling the only person who can help you to leave."

"I know what I'm doing just fine," Bakura seethed.

Marik shrugged. "Have it your way, Kas." He moved away from Malik, his smile far too sinister for the trio to be comfortable. "Before I go, though, I just want to give you all a push in the right direction." The Rod guardian raised a hand, slamming Ryou in the chest with an unseen ball of energy.

The hikari toppled backward, trying in vain to steady himself as he stumbled backwards, miraculously missing the first swinging blade. But, the catwalk was as fragile as it seemed and gave the second Ryou stopped moving.

"Bastard!" Bakura roared, launching himself at Marik. The only thing his fist caught was solid wall and the thief spat out a string of potent curses.

"Oh, by the way!" Marik called, reappearing on top of the second scythe. "There's something you want somewhere around here. I can't remember where I placed him, but he's around." The blond smirked. "Though, I don't know if he'll stay put once he comes around... And it's a _long_ way down."

Bakura's fists clenched and he bit down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He knew Marik was trying to get a rise out of him and it wouldn't work.

Marik saw this and shrugged. "I'm just warning you, Kasirika. I wouldn't want the Pharaoh to get hurt." His expression turned nasty. "Would _we_?" The spike haired Spirit leapt back, the telltale sound of flesh being shredded marking his ever interesting exit.

"That damned bastard," Bakura hissed.

Malik turned, looking slightly sickened. "Care to explain that exchange to me?"

The snow haired Egyptian growled, his dark eyes trained on the swinging scythes. "He's just screwing around with my head."

The mortal didn't look convinced. "Last time I checked, your name was Bakura. Why'd he call you by another name?"

Bakura moved to the edge of the trap, surveying the area below. To his relief -and panic- Ryou had fallen into a sandpit, having been knocked unconscious either by the fall or the attack from Marik. "Ry's okay for the moment."

Malik nodded, having already confirmed this for himself. His lilac orbs followed the blade his other half had just occupied, his features darkening. "Something seems familiar about this."

"For me, it's dead familiar." The thieving Spirit eyed the seventeen-year-old. "But, how it seems familiar to you is beyond me."

"How do you know what this is?" Malik asked.

"In other words, do I know how to get around it?" Bakura didn't wait for a reply. "I don't know how. Last time I saw a set up like this, I was the one controlling the trap, not the one trying to get around it."

"What happened to the person who was trying to get around it?"

"He was chopped up into bloody little bits and left to rot in the bottom of a tomb while I just traipsed out unharmed," Bakura replied nonchalantly.

"Do you know_ who_ it was that you so nicely diced up?" Malik pressed.

"A faint idea, nothing solid." Bakura sighed. "I told you, I don't know how to get around this."

__

Oh yes he does. Malik shoved his hands in his pockets, letting his eyes wander down to keep watch over Ryou's inert form. "Okay, how did _you_ avoid getting chopped up?"

"I was on top of the blades when the trap was sprung," Bakura replied. "I knew their timing so I just jumped across them to get out."

A slow smile spread over Malik's lips and his eyes turned up to regard Bakura with an almost insane light in them. "That's all I need to know. Thank you much."

"Wait, you're not going to-"

"Damn straight, tomb robber. Now, you gonna move your ass and save your stupid Pharaoh or am I going to have to get him and Ryou myself?"

"You're crazier then Marik!"

Malik shrugged and backed up before taking a flying leap at the first blade. The Egyptian sadly underestimated the distance between the scythes and wound up smacking into the second one, wrapping his arms around the cold metal supporting the scythe to prevent a possibly bloody fall.

"Not as smart as Marik, but just as crazy," Bakura sighed, walking over to the edge. He held a hand out and grabbed at the pole, swinging himself up so he was standing somewhat precariously on the top of the blade. "You okay, Malik?"

"Fine," the seventeen-year-old grunted, hauling himself up to his feet with some difficulty. He looked pale and very shaken, but still determined. "I'm going to find a way down and help Ryou. You look for the Pharaoh."

"How do you propose you get down?" Bakura asked.

Malik shrugged, eyeing the ground beneath the trap. It was indeed a long way down, but the sand created large dunes in some places. Unfortunately, the nearest pile was toward the end of the trap, meaning that the Egyptian would have to try and make his way across the scythes. Still trying to figure out the problem, he yelped in surprise then he felt Bakura's hand appear over his.

"Just walk across them carefully," the thief cautioned. "The gap isn't so big that we have to jump to get to the next. Though, I'd watch out for more traps within the trap."

"You're the thief, not me," Malik muttered, copying Bakura's earlier move and holding a hand out. Once the next blade's support made contact, he held on for dear life, pulling himself across the gap. Once his boots hit a solid surface again, he let out his breath.

"Good boy," Bakura taunted, as he joined the blond for a second before crossing over to the next blade with increasing ease.

__

It's no fair. He's obviously dealt with this sort of thing before. The worst thing I've ever had to counter is Ishizu's security guards. Malik watched as Bakura crossed the swinging blades sullenly before moving to the next one and so on, getting the feel for what he was doing.

Bakura was already at the end blade when Malik reached his drop off point. "C'mon, Malik! I don't have all day!" the Spirit called.

"Just keep looking for the Pharaoh. We'll catch up!" Malik replied, looking down. _If I die, I'm coming back to haunt Ryou, I swear._ The seventeen-year-old took a deep breath and pushed away from the blade, inadvertently making it swing in a larger arc. As he fell, the scythe came around and sliced across his leg.

Bakura, having just reached solid ground again, turned at the Egyptian's pained cry. "You fucking moron!" he growled, going to dive after the mortal. But, the sudden tugging at his collar stopped him. 

"Let the child be," Marik whispered in the thief's ear. "He'll be fine." 

Bakura yanked his shirt clear of the other guardian's grasp. Before he could land a hit, Marik captured his wrists. "Let me go!"

Marik smirked nastily. "Gladly," he hissed, swinging the thief to the side and giving him a might shove.

Bakura hit the sand with a loud _thump_. Blinking away the stars in his eyes, the thief wobbled to his feet, groaning sickly. "Lousy bastard," he growled under his breath.

Suddenly, the scythes stopped swinging and Marik appeared under them, his frame shimmering with his aura. He gave a twist of his hand and the blades turned so they were end to end. "I'll let you go, but it won't be easy," the Egyptian twittered gleefully. "If you can take me down, then I'll help you out."

"My pleasure," Bakura replied with a dark smile.

Malik, who by now was up on his feet and checking on Ryou, sensed the shift in his dark side's aura and realized what would happen. "Bakura! Don't!"

It was too late. The thief was already moving in a kamikaze-style tackle, poised to snap Marik's neck in half the second he made contact with the blond.

Malik looked up and saw the scythes were under Marik's control and set to drop the second he decided to up and disappear again. _Bakura will never stop._ The teenager delved into his own infantile powers, following the trail of Marik's aura until he had reached the barrier his yami always kept in place. _I just have to keep him in place,_ he reminded himself, forcing his own energy to combine with Marik's.

As expected, Marik fought back, but it was too late. The Spirit growled, "grabbing" at the string of Malik's aura, sending a powerful shock of his own energy screaming back at his hikari.

The momentary distraction was all that was needed for the scythes to break free of Marik's grasp, crashing toward the ground like a wall of guillotines.

Bakura saw the new danger and stopped in his tracks, skittering backwards to prevent his feet from being taken off at the ankle.

Marik wasn't so lucky. The blades, now out of his control, fell however they pleased with each one falling around him. But a rogue, still swinging like nothing was wrong, descended on the guardian. He fell under the attack in a vicious spray of silver/red blood, the phantom Ring falling free from his neck.

Bakura gasped in shock, his heart tearing out of his chest. He'd seen this before. He'd lived it...

__

"You can't win against the power of my Diabound. Just give it up already!"

A small smile. "I may not win now, Kasirika, but I will return." Amber eyes danced as a foot landed on a supposedly hidden trap. The Priest looked up at the thief Bakura. "And when I do, it will be to finish what we started." 

"You're not going anywhere," Bakura growled, almost desperately. He couldn't finish this alone, not with his conflicted heart...

"Yes, I am." The Priest gave a small nod and stepped back into the blades, disappearing in a fall of rich crimson blood.

"Mahaado, NO!"

Bakura pounded his fists against the sand and scrambled to his feet. _No, no, no... He's not dead. He can't be!_ The thief couldn't bringing himself to move forward, taking a deep breath. _This isn't real... That wasn't him..._

"Bakura, snap out of it!"

The snow haired Spirit looked over a fallen scythe, his dark orbs clearing of the panic induced haze. "It's not real..." Bakura shook himself clear of the memory. 

"Are you okay?" Malik asked, still kneeling over a now alert Ryou.

"Fine," Bakura replied. He forced himself forward, stopping once he reached the wall of blades. "Are you two all right?" When the two hikaris nodded, the thief gave a relieved sigh and reached up to grab the top of the scythe before him and climb over.

But, the giant blades had morphed somehow and cut into Bakura's hands the moment he tried to haul his shaking frame up. With a startled yelp, the Spirit fell back to the ground. 

"What happened?" Ryou asked, his voice a little hazy still.

"I can't get over," Bakura replied.

"We'll find a way around. You just find the stupid Pharaoh and we'll meet up later," Malik called. "I'm sure Ryou can feel his way around just fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakura demanded, afraid something had happened to his other half in the fall.

"I'm just fine, yami! Stop trying to put me in my grave a second time," Ryou sighed. "I can find you again, don't worry." The Brit smile wryly at Malik. "And don't worry about Malik, I'm here to protect him."

"Hey!"

Bakura chuckled, shaking his head. "Please be careful and don't do anything rash," he cautioned, sounding like an overprotective mother. 

"We will... er, won't," Malik answered. "Same to you, Bakura."

"You know me. I'm the model of carelessness!" the thief shot back. He heard Ryou snort derisively and shook his head. The Egyptian turned to survey his surroundings. It looked a lot like a desert, what with all the dunes and expanses of flat sand. And from the looks of it, they were getting bigger by the second.

__

Wait. The dunes aren't getting bigger... Bakura looked around, praying to the gods that his own mind wasn't turning him into a midget. But, a closer inspection showed that the thief wasn't shrinking.

He was sinking.

__

Quicksand, in my own head... I hated this shit in Egypt and I hate it now! Bakura lifted his foot up and tripped, stuck in the deadly sand from the calves down. "Shit, shit, shit, shit... Where's a camel when you need one?" _Wait, don't panic, you'll sink faster._ ((Ryou, watch out for quicksand,)) he warned his other half.

(I don't know what it looks like!) Ryou replied indignantly.

((Malik should know.))

(And just how do you know about the quicksand?)

__

Isn't this embarrassing? ((I nearly stepped in a patch of it,)) Bakura grumbled, still looking for a way out of the sand.

(Suuuure. We'll keep an eye out for it.)

Bakura rolled his eyes and slowly started to lift one foot out of the cloying sand_. _Admittedly, in his first years as a thief, he was nothing short of dense towards traps. As such, quicksand wasn't anything new to him and the Spirit was in the clear after a humiliating amount of time.

__

The King of Thieves does not_ get caught in stupid sand traps._ Bakura's brows furrowed. _King of Thieves... Hmm, I think I could get used to the sound of that again._ Grinning at his own sanctimonious dialogue, the snow haired Egyptian searched the ground for more quicksand, finding instead a thick trail of shimmering blood.

* * * * *

"How are you holding up?" Ryou asked in a soft whisper, looking up at Malik with a concerned light in his eyes.

The Egyptian shrugged, his gaze wandering all over the place to look for potential traps. "For nearly having my leg sliced off, I'm okay."

"It doesn't hurt, does it? I mean, we can stop so you can collect yourself," Ryou rambled. "It looks like the bleeding isn't letting up. You-"

"Ryou! Calm down, creampuff!" Malik broke in with a small smile. "I won't suddenly collapse from blood loss. If I were in my body, I'd be worried. But I'm not, so there's no problem."

"So... It's your spirit that's bleeding?"

Malik nodded. "That's the long and short of it. Yeah, the injuries reflect on your body and leave nice scars, but the bleeding and pain are next to nothing."

Ryou winced. "What about your spirit? Does it heal?"

A hand strayed to the collar around Malik's throat, playing with the edge for a moment. "Not really. They'll stop bleeding, but they never go away. They always look fresh."

"Oh." Ryou lowered his head so his snowy hair fell across his face. He'd gone through enough tortures with Bakura in the past to know that Malik carried some wounds himself. _And with a dark side like his..._ The Brit shuttered at the thought. 

"Don't look so depressed," Malik chirped, nudging the other duelist lightly. "We've both got a... colorful past. Some questions are gonna be awkward and there's nothing we can do about it."

Ryou shrugged. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Malik smiled, restraining himself from leaning over and kissing the sixteen-year-old. He sighed deeply, leaning into Ryou a little more to sate his selfish need for contact and resigned himself to scouting the area out for real. Just as he was about to announce that there was nothing to be found, he felt Ryou give a small start. "What?"

"Look! Malik, that door over there! I think that's the last door!" the teenager replied excitedly.

As quickly as Malik's injury would allow, the pair headed for the door, the Egyptian tugging it open in a trademark fit of carelessness. Fortunately, there were no traps to be had and the teenagers headed in.

The room was almost identical to the Puzzle, with doors and stairs in nonsense places and rich architecture adorning the area. On the opposite wall lay the only door that was accessible, seemingly harmless like everything else in the Ring thusfar.

"Should we go for it?" Ryou asked nervously. 

Malik rolled his eyes. "No. I see a nice door on the ceiling we can try for."

Ryou swatted the blond. "I'll stop being your crutch."

"Then I'll fall."

"Then I'll laugh at you."

"Then I'll... I'll leave you here."

"You wouldn't?"

Malik smirked. "Of course I wouldn't." He patted Ryou's head patronizingly. "Onward, faithful creampuff!"

Ryou sighed, dragging himself and Malik towards the door, the flutter in his stomach turning into a lead ball. Something seemed wrong about this whole thing but it was too late to turn back now. The Brit took a steadying breath as he laid a hand on the knob. "If this is a deadly trap that takes our heads off, I'm holding you accountable."

"Fine by me," Malik replied, resting his hand over Ryou's. "We'll do it together."

Ryou smiled and twisted the knob, letting out a small gasp as it swung inward. "Oh my God... This-this is just-"

"Wow," Malik chipped in.

The room they were now in was unlike anything they had seen. One side was ivory and the other was onyx, with splashes of crimson all over. The floor and ceiling were made of crystal with small candles floating against the abyss, giving the room an ominous feel to it.

Most importantly though, doors lined all the walls and everyone one but the topmost levels were accessible. And, in the middle of the eerie room stood Yami, looking just about ready to die of boredom.

* * * * * 

Bakura had decided that what he was seeing was without a doubt blood, freshly shed from what seemed to be serious or mortal wounds. Deviating from the sickening trail would have done him good, but at the moment, it was leading him safely around the sinkholes.

Still, it unnerved Bakura to no end, not knowing where Yami was or just whose blood trail it was he was following. He didn't want to think that it was his Pharaoh that was wounded so badly, but some part of him was hoping that it wasn't Marik. Whether or not this part of him wished that Marik was dead was left up to debate.

Clutching his own bleeding hand a little tighter around his shirt, Bakura hopped over an obvious sand trap and sidestepped another, more cunning one. _I hope Malik and Ryou are all right,_ he suddenly thought, not having heard anything from the pair since they had been separated. Fortunately, he could still sense them, so they were alive.

Dodging potentially deadly traps and almost lost in thought, Bakura followed his savoir blood trail until it trickled to a stop some ten or fifteen minutes later. Looking up, the thief only saw a door at the other end of the room.

No spikes, no scythes, no crumbling stonework or sand. Just an ordinary door with what looked like a bloody hand print trailing down it. It was this distinct lack of traps that sent a chill racing down Bakura's spine.

Something decidedly dark was behind that door, the thief could taste it. On the other hand, something told him he was closer to the fabled memory rooms then ever before. 

Bakura stepped lightly, traipsing across the expanse with any sort of resistance whatsoever. The Egyptian studied the door hard, weighing his options. 

Ryou or Yami?

It was that simple to the thief. Finish his quest with Ryou or go back and find Yami? Either way, he would be betraying someone in favor of another. Still, what if Yami was already ten steps ahead of the; waiting around some hallway in the middle of a mess of memories dying of boredom?

__

That's probably it. Yami had the best sense of what we were doing, so he's undoubtedly waiting for the rest of us to show up. Nodding to himself, Bakura finished his trek to the door and opened it, taking no time to think about what he was doing before letting the door close.

The snow haired thief now found himself in room so much like Yami's soul room it was uncanny. Doors were placed wherever and stairs led off into no-man's-land, giving the whole area an out of proportion feeling.

But, it wasn't the room's likeness to the Pharaoh's soul room that had caught Bakura's attention. The minute he entered, he could smell blood and now had his eyes fastly trained on the source.

Laying in a mangled, gasping heap and surrounded in a pool of his own silvery red blood was Marik. A jeweled staff of emerald was clutched in his shredded hand and his amethyst eyes were almost dead as they turned to regard Bakura. "I-knew you'd... find me."

The thief approached carefully, not knowing if this was another trap or not. He eyed the staff carefully, something about it seeming familiar. "You survived your own trap," he noted pointlessly, kneeling down by the other Egyptian.

Marik found it in himself to comfort Bakura with his typical, sneering smirk. "I have before." He coughed, rolling onto his back with a groan. "The difference is that it was yours."

"Mahaado... That was your name before you died."

Marik gave a halting bark of a laugh. "Yeah it was."

Bakura couldn't help but feel guilty for landing Marik up in his current state. "Why did you step into that trap? I-I don't get it."

"You wouldn't," Marik replied darkly. "There's a lot you still don't get." He held the staff up so he could see it. "It's like I'm the teacher and you're the student, just as frustrating too."

Bakura sneered. "Funny."

"I think it is." Marik's gaze darted over to Bakura.

The thief shuttered, realizing Marik's eyes were a clearer shade of purple, almost identical to Yami's with crimson tinting the outside of his iris.

"You know, I found this in here. I guess it's mine." Marik's voice was growing softer. "The one thing I don't get."

"What's that?" Bakura saw the second form appear over him a second too late, clad in red armor and holding a staff identical to Marik's.

The armored newcomer swung his staff hard, knocking Bakura to the side while Marik disappeared in a plume of black smoke. He floated over to the stunned thief, holding the jeweled end of his staff in his face. 

"This is your time to die, Kasirika."

Bakura's head jerked to the side and a strangled cry escaped his throat. "Yami!"

The Pharaoh smirked nastily, torn and blooded like Marik had looked a moment ago. As he moved forward slowly, Bakura's heart fell.

This _was_ Yami. The illusion of Marik was just that. An illusion to put Bakura off. Yami… _Was it him who was doing this all along?_ Bakura couldn't help put wonder. 

Yami gave a snap of his fingers, calling out, "Magician of Illusion, destroy the King of Thieves... Once and for all."

__

Meep! I'm so sorry minna-san! My laptop decided it was high time I dealt with a virus infection and I had to get the damn thing sent in for an overhaul 'cause I couldn't figure out how to purge the strain myself. [hangs head] I'm currently in the town library bumming one of their archaic computers.

Acid Reign: See, no bloody mess a la Malik or Ryou. [grins] To make up for that, the wonderfully thick trio has to figure out which one is facing the real Yami. [sings] Will the Real Slim Yami please stand up? ^)^ But, thank you so much for the fan art! It's so pretty! Domo arigatou! 

Sailor Comet:[giggles] I'm mean to Ryou, but I wouldn't go so far as to have him glomp… Scratch that, I would go that far. :] But, I'm not letting anyone off easy 'cause you've all gotta figure out which Yami is the real Yami. XP

Shade Azuna: Out of one problem and into another! [grins] I love screwing around with everyone's head. (ie: Malik, Ryou, and Bakura. The readers are an added bonus! XD j/k) So, it's now out of the frying pan and into the fire for our lovable idiots! [cackles]

blu chocobo: Everyone's confused right now! Total chaos, just the way I like it. [grins and giggles] But, I'm not going to reveal whose who until the very last second! :] I'm just that evil!

Roen: Yes, I am incredibly sadistic and lovin' every second of it! But, don't rip your hair out, that's a definite fashion don't_. But yeah, I won't deny it, Marik's taking a one-way trip to Hell, but not until the _very_ last second. [grins] So far, you're rooting for the winning team, that's all I'll say. ^)~_

Akuro: Wheee! I have people trying to pull their hair out and stab their computers! [cackles insanely] I'm gonna make sure this next trailer's good and suspenseful. :] There's much embellishment, but I'm basing Malik and Bakura on their interaction with each other in Battle City. It's… interesting. And yes, smart Ryou is sexy! ^)^

Marik-and-Sanshin: ^)^ Arigatou! I hope I've still got your curiosity piqued still; I love keeping people in suspense! I'm glad you've enjoyed the chaos!

Elle-FeTe2x1: Arigatou! It's good to know I'm still drawing in new people! [grins] If it's Hell to write twenty-two chapter, I can only imagine what reading it's like. ^)^U

Jantra: Hee hee! Arigatou! The traps are so fun to come up with! :] But, I get my inspiration from a lot of places. Mainly the Egyptian arc in the manga and the Japanese version of the show. [shrugs] Some silly shit from my life's thrown in, along with some personal theories and viola! Instant catastrophe!

not telling!: How can I be so cruel? [grins] It's easy, start typing and don't think about it at all! [looks down] Hopefully I did I good enough job with the trailer. ^)^U

Sam: Domo arigatou! [grins] It's so nice to know that I'm not making a total ass out of myself with the characters! I hope to see you around and that you enjoyed this chapter. ^)^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Twenty-Three Trailer:

"Your father's debts became yours when he died," Bakura shot back. Sadly, the more time he spent in this room, he more he started to remember about his past life. The one thing that stuck out most brilliantly in his mind was that Marik was in his life first, as a friend as well as a lover. 

Yami had only been a fluke and that knowledge tore Bakura's heart up mercilessly.

Yami shook his head sadly. "But I'm dead as well. Any debts I held are millennia dead. Besides, more then just your life was destroyed."

Bakura snorted. "You were Pharaoh, of course you destroyed more then just one person."

The Puzzle guardian smirked. "But, enough reminiscing. How are we going to end this struggle?"

"There is no struggle!" Bakura exploded. "Yeah, I said I loved you, but..."

"Mahaado was there first."

The snow haired thief looked like he had just been smacked. "H-How did you know Marik's real name?"

"He _was_ a Priest of mine. I should know those who served under me." Yami shrugged. "Marik did, Seto did, Malik's father and sister did, even the elusive Shadii did. They all served me unerringly... Well, Mahaado was always a problem child, bringing street trash in all the time."

Bakura snarled. "Enough, Yami. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm pretty sure I can beat it out." To enforce his point, the Ring Spirit brought his makeshift weapon up. 

Yami merely chuckled, waving his hand casually. With the gesture came a wave of sweeping power that knocked Bakura to the floor before forcing him into an opposing wall. "You can't do anything against me. You are a fiend, but I am a god. Your days will be sadly numbered if you try anything."

Bakura growled. "What in the Hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You won't live long enough to find out, I'm afraid."

"But you just said-"

"I changed my mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__


	23. Chapter XXIII: The Agent Complex

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

The Agent Complex

Yami leveled Malik and Ryou with a flat stare, asking, "What took you guys so long?" An eyebrow arched. "And where's Bakura?"

"We split up a few rooms back. He's fine from what I can sense," Ryou replied, looking apologetic. "He told us to go on ahead and he'd find his way here."

Yami nodded, sweeping his wild bangs out of his eyes with a sigh. "I've heard that in the past and he's always come home with some sort of mortal wound."

"...You're not serious?" Malik asked, feeling Ryou stiffen beside him. "He's a thief, no, scratch that. He's the King of Thieves! Why would he go getting himself stuck in some life-or-death trap?"

Yami smiled slightly. "Bakura's the Thief King. Kasirika's a simple, klutzy thief with two left feet."

"That's rather reassuring," Ryou mumbled. _That would explain why he can't get his hands on more then one Millennium Item at a time._

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Yami spoke up, seeing the Brit's worry. "I don't think his own mind will turn against him."

"With Marik wandering around-" Ryou started.

"I can't feel him anymore," Malik broke in. "There's nothing on his end of our bond."

"What if he blocked you?" Yami asked.

"Don't be stupid, Pharaoh. We both know that you can still tell if the other person is hanging around. Marik's just... gone."

"Maybe he's out of the Ring?" Ryou tried meekly. Something in the back of his mind almost hoped Marik was still alive, figuring it was more for his yami then anything. _I saw the way Bakura reacted towards Marik. I think he loves him and Yami._

That whole problem in itself seemed all too familiar to the Brit, despite that the whole situation was new to him.

"Whatever the problem is, we should find out which door is the one we're looking for," Yami pointed out.

"Just what is your ingenious plan, O Morning Star?" Malik asked sarcastically.

"If I'm interpreting Marik's riddles correctly, he said the Ring and Puzzle together can create a rip in time. We're going to find the point that your other half killed Ryou and reanimate him from that point?"

Malik looked positively confused. "And just what are your classifying as 'dead'?"

"Bakura's attuned to the shifts in a person's aura, one of the more useful gifts when playing a Shadow Game. But, death is when the spirit flees the body and that is the point that we'll bring Ryou back."

"But that'll mean that there'll be double of Ryou and Bakura. Won't that screw with time somehow... Not that I'm versed in time travel. I personally think the whole idea's freaking nuts."

Ryou looked up at Malik with narrowed eyes. "While your first bit of insight was useful, pointing out that Yami no Yugi is as unstable as Bakura is just useless information."

"Your faith in me is astounding," Yami deadpanned. "Unfortunately, even if we find the correct door, we'll have to wait for Bakura to catch up to us."

"Malik had a valid question though. What about the spirit of my past self? What do we do?" Ryou asked. "There would be some sort of disruption if you have two people in the same place at the same time."

"Kill the past copy?" Malik suggested.

"No. If Ryou's spirit is destroyed in the past, he'll die in the future."

"Well, my past self would have no memory of all that's happened while the current me would... Damn, I feel like I'm talking about myself in the third person."

Yami chuckled. "We can just send your past self back to your body and things would play out from there, hopefully no different then they have now."

"But... I don't want to forget what's happened. If some ramification from this happens, I want to know what's going on," Ryou argued. "If I can't get Bakura back with me and you're not around, I'll need some clue as to what I'm doing."

"True enough," Yami agreed hesitantly. He thought for a minute, trying to figure out how to let Ryou basically have his cake and eat it too. "If we got you back into your body and then destroyed your past self, that shouldn't effect anything."

"What about Bakura?" Malik jumped in again.

"No matter what, he can't die, so if we kill his past self, it makes to difference. At least, the Ring won't know the difference," Yami replied.

"What about Ryou's past self?" the Brit asked with a lopsided smile. "What will happen to Ryou once Ryou is back in Ryou's body?"

"Okay, cut it out! That's annoying," Malik muttered.

"Ryou is sorry."

"Focus you two," Yami snipped. "Once this Ryou is back in his body, if we let his past self cross the rip, then he'll become the future spirit and can be eradicated without a problem."

"Ryou is confused," the teenager groaned.

"Malik concurs," the Egyptian agreed wholeheartedly.

Ryou smirked. "Ryou thinks Ryou and Malik are nuts."

"And Yami agrees. Now can we please stop fooling around and start searching?" the Pharaoh asked, trying to sound stern. But the small smile dancing on the edges of his lips ruined it.

"Yami, Ryou, and Malik can start looking," the blond duelist replied. "Malik will go right, Ryou will go left, and Pharaoh will stay here to wait for Bakura."

"Can't you call me Yami like any normal person?"

"And copy Bakura? Not in a million years," Malik replied with a smirk. "Ryou, if you see anything 

suspicious or threatening, come right back here."

"And you're going to do the same?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, I will," Malik lied. He hated to worry the younger teen but he also hated taking orders. "Yami, if you find Bakura, give us a shout."

"Will do. Be careful," the former monarch replied, lilac eyes searching the expansive room restlessly. "I think I'm going to go find Bakura myself. Something just isn't sitting right with me."

"Um... Okay. Watch out for Marik," Malik cautioned. "Ryou could be right and he could be anywhere."

Yami nodded. "Go on and be especially careful yourselves."

As the three parted ways, Ryou turned back in time to see Yami vanish in a puff of dark smoke. _The Hell...?_

* * * * *

"Magician of Illusion, destroy the King of Thieves... Once and for all."

Bakura grabbed the now glowing staff pointed at his head and gave it a solid yank, throwing the Shadow mage off kilter and obtaining a new weapon.

Yami growled, his amethyst eyes dancing angrily. "We can do this one of two ways. We can play a nice, civilized Shadow Game or it can come down to brutal force."

"In which case I'll win," Bakura shot back.

"Not against my magician, you won't."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "You can't even fight your own battles? Still pretending to be Pharaoh or do old habits just die that hard?"

Yami smiled mock sweetly. "Why the sudden bitterness, Kasirika? I thought you said your heart now belonged to me?"

Bakura swallowed hard. "Well, I've come to remember a few key points of my past life and I'm seeing why I wanted to kill you again."

"Still mad about Kuru Eruna? My father did that," Yami replied offhandedly. "Why should his sins be mine? I didn't destroy your family."

"Your father's debts became yours when he died," Bakura shot back. Sadly, the more time he spent in this room, he more he started to remember about his past life. The one thing that stuck out most brilliantly in his mind was that Marik was in his life first, as a friend as well as a lover. 

Yami had only been a fluke and that knowledge tore Bakura's heart up mercilessly.

Yami shook his head sadly. "But I'm dead as well. Any debts I held are millennia dead. Besides, more then just your life was destroyed."

Bakura snorted. "You were Pharaoh, of course you destroyed more then just one person."

The Puzzle guardian smirked. "But, enough reminiscing. How are we going to end this struggle?"

"There is no struggle!" Bakura exploded. "Yeah, I said I loved you, but..."

"Mahaado was there first."

The snow haired thief looked like he had just been smacked. "H-How did you know Marik's real name?"

"He _was_ a Priest of mine. I should know those who served under me." Yami shrugged. "Marik did, Seto did, Malik's father and sister did, even the elusive Shadii did. They all served me unerringly... Well, Mahaado was always a problem child, bringing street trash in all the time."

Bakura snarled. "Enough, Yami. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm pretty sure I can beat it out." To enforce his point, the Ring Spirit brought his makeshift weapon up. 

Yami merely chuckled, waving his hand casually. With the gesture came a wave of sweeping power that knocked Bakura to the floor before forcing him into an opposing wall. "You can't do anything against me. You are a fiend, but I am a god. Your days will be sadly numbered if you try anything."

Bakura growled. "What in the Hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You won't live long enough to find out, I'm afraid."

"But you just said-"

"I changed my mind," Yami replied with a chilling sneer. "It was nice knowing you, Kasirika." The Pharaoh raised his hand, which was now bathed in an angry magenta light. "Say hello to Ammut for me."

"BAKURA!"

* * * * *

It had taken Yami little effort to find the room Bakura was in, finally figuring out that the Ring was constantly changing, moving doors around and morphing rooms. But, he had followed the thief's aura best he could, his gifts more suited for Shadow games then everyday use. The trouble had paid off and he had charged into the room the same moment Bakura went flying.

"Pharaoh, how good to see you," the look alike Pharaoh purred, his hand still surrounded with his aura. "Here to save your pathetic thief?"

Yami took a moment to survey the Magician of Illusion standing at ready, another staff clutched two-handedly. He went over to Bakura, kneeling down in front of the other Egyptian. "Bakura, talk to me."

The thief, only stunned and even angrier then before, glared at Yami. "Either that was a harder hit then I thought or there's two of you."

"There's two of us all right," the Spirit at Bakura's side replied. "The question is, which one is the real one?"

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Bakura demanded.

"Easy," the other Yami sneered. "Find out which one of us is the real Pharaoh."

Bakura climbed to his feet, steadying himself against the wall. "And how do I do that, pray tell?"

"Ask us a question," both of the Spirits replied in chorus.

"Gods, this is confusing," Bakura muttered. _One of them has to be Marik. Only he could pull off something like this._ "And if I pick the wrong one?"

"Either way, we both know what we're going," the Yami by Bakura answered serenely.

__

This is going to give me a headache. I have to ask each of them a question that only Marik or only Yami would know. I guess I'll play this like a game show and who ever buzzes in first gets to answer. "I'm gonna ask a question and whoever can answer it, will. Sound simple enough?"

The two Egyptians nodded in time.

Something only Marik would know. It has to pertain to our past life, but also has to be something I 

know. They both know the name of my village and it's safe to assume that whatever one knows, the other will know. "Honestly, there's no way to find out whose who. What one of you know can be told to the other."

The Yami by the Magician of Illusion shrugged. "Try us."

Bakura repressed a nasty smirk and a dirty comment, mentally smacking himself for being so bitter. "Fine." _I still don't know what to ask._ "This is going to take a while," he muttered. In a louder voice, he asked, "Who were my two accomplices?"

"Antaios, a rich bitch runaway, and his personal slave, Kavala. Neither had the knack for theft and it drove you crazy until you taught them proper," the Yami next to Bakura replied.

"And who are their reincarnations?"

"Antaios is Malik and Kavala is Ryou," the other Yami spat out quickly.

"Ah hah!" Bakura cried victoriously. "The real Yami didn't know who was who. Nice try... Marik."

"Actually," the Magician spoke up, quite suddenly. "You're wrong."

"What?!" Bakura growled. "Only Marik could know... Wait, Duel Monsters don't talk."

The mage smiled and removed the helmet, shaking a cascade of platinum blond hair loose, underlined lilac eyes glittering maliciously. "Who says I'm a Duel Monster?"

"Oh shit." Bakura had forgotten one very important thing about Mahaado's skills as a Shadow duelist. He could create different facades for himself, from something as simple to changing his voice to taking on another form completely. And he could mask his switch flawlessly.

"So, you remember again. There's still the question of which one is the real Marik," the Yami by Bakura taunted."I can take on any form-"

"-Read any mind-" the magician continued.

"-And you'll never know it," the other Yami finished with a poisonous smirk. "So, Kasirika dearest, which one of us is your precious Pharaoh?"

Bakura growled, grinding his teeth together. There was no way to tell. Marik was as good at his 'shape shifting' technique as he was as stealing, even after all this time.

Meaning, there was no way to find Yami again. He was as good as dead.

* * * * *

Malik had quickly found out that he had given himself the joyous task of searching through Bakura's half of what were now undoubtedly the memory rooms, learning that the ivory walls in the beginning was either a ruse or some sort of symbolic crap that he didn't care to ponder.

The problem was -aside from the fact he couldn't walk all that well on his own- that he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to go opening up random doors. Not knowing the ramifications of doing so, the Egyptian didn't want to muster up the courage to start snooping around only to have his head bitten off.

So, he was stuck with the dilemma of turning around and waiting for Ryou to turn up again or swallow his childish fears and start doing his job.

__

Where are the Rare Hunters when you need them? Malik whined to himself. _They're idiots, sure. But their expendable idiots perfectly suited for dumbass tasks like this..._ The blond sighed. _Okay, they're not 'dumbass tasks' because it means I'll be able to flirt with Ryou and have it look like I'm hitting on that... mutant midget._

Malik snickered at his own dialogue, wandering down an adjoining corridor. _C'mon, Ishtar. If Marik were here, he'd be laughing his ass off at you. _The teenager made a face. _Speaking of Marik, I wonder why he was being so... cheerful earlier. Hell, why has he been so pleasant... Er, as pleasant as Marik can get, as of late. Since we found those scrolls Ishizu brought home, he's been very, very happy._

The Egyptian shuttered. He had learned at an early age that when Marik smiled and spoke to you without brutally mutilating your self-esteem, you had about three seconds to take cover before all Hell broke loose. Naturally, Malik was on guard with every congenial word that passed his yami's lips.

__

And why's he being so nice with Bakura? Come to think of it, why hasn't Bakura tried to rip Marik's head off yet? Malik leaned against a wall, running a ran through his wild hair. _Even better, why was Marik so shaken when he read about that Priest?_

Something else occurred to Malik, running scenes from the past couple of days through his head. _Where in the holy hells did Bakura get that cut from?_ The Egyptian's face fell into a shadowed frown, trying to shove the myriad questions out of his mind and get on task. _It's too quiet. I wish I still had Ryou here to talk to. I think too much when it's quiet. ...I'd take Marik cackling like a hen in the back of my mind right now._

"Malik?!"

"Shit!" Malik's head jerked up, lilac eyes falling on the slightly winded figure before him. "...Oh, Pharaoh, it's only you."

"What do you mean 'it's only me'?" Yami demanded. "Where's Ryou and where's Bakura?"

Malik raised an eyebrow. "You said you were going to find Bakura?" he replied slowly, as if talking to an idiot. Truth be told, in the blond's mind, that's exactly what Yami was.

"I did?" The former Pharaoh looked extremely confused now. 

Malik's shoulders slumped and he glared flatly at Yami. "I'm supposed to be the dumb blond here, dear Morning Star."

"But Malik, I've been out cold for only gods know how long." Yami leveled the Egyptian teen before him with a deadly serious glare. "Where is Bakura? And Marik for the matter?"

A cold ball of steel settled in Malik's gut when he heard the slightly panicked tone in the former monarch's voice. "I... I don't know."

"Do you know where Ryou is? Is he safe?"

Malik nodded. "He's checking out the other half of the room," he replied. "Lemme guess, you're going to tell me to carry on and you're going to look for Bakura?"

Yami nodded. "You're not so blond after all," he shot back before taking off in the opposite direction he had appeared from.

Malik shook his head, feeling a migraine creeping up on him as he limped forward, this time more intent on searching for the correct room. 

* * * * *

Ryou, on the other hand, was three seconds away from tearing his hair out. Most of the doors wouldn't open, even after a thorough beating and even a polite "Please open the hell up before I blow you up".

If Malik had seen the Brit's show of temper, he would have been rolling on the floor in hysterics.

Sighing, Ryou leaned against one of said locked doors. _If things keep up like this, I'm just going to resign myself to new resident Spirit of the Ring. I mean, Marik linked the Ring to the Rod, so it's not like I'll never see Malik again. And Bakura can stay with Yami no Yugi and not have to worry about me all the time. I can even talk to the others if Yugi feels like sharing his body with another ghost._

Still, the idea of staying dead was no more appealing to Ryou after his pep talk then it had been before. _Face it, you're not meant to be dead yet. The life of a wandering spirit isn't for you yet._ The sixteen-year-old tugged at his side locks in frustration as he stood upright and looked around.

"There's too many doors!" he muttered under his breath, looking down the corridor and spotting someone approaching from the right. On closer inspection, Ryou saw it was a thoroughly shaken Yami. "Hey, you find Bakura yet?"

Yami stopped, leaning against a wall to catch his breath. "Malik asked almost the same thing," he grumbled. "I think Marik's been playing with your heads."

Ryou started. "But Malik said that he couldn't sense Marik anymore. He was trapped under a scythe trap." The Brit shuttered at the fresh memory. "Judging by the blood, he's either dead or mortally wounded."

Yami shook his head, sending his drooping spikes flying in a spray of water. "The guardians of the Items can't die. Sealed away again until their appointed aibou is revived or forced into hiding, but I made sure they can't die."

"Oh." Ryou eyed the still shaking Pharaoh closely. "You look like you just took a dip."

"Just about. I fell into the Nile."

Ryou's chocolate eyes went round. "Really? You mean to tell me that the memories inside these rooms are real?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, they are. And they can be lethal to you and Malik if you're not careful," he cautioned. "Now, do you know where Bakura is?"

"We split up a few rooms back. He said he's catch up to us... Wow, deja vu." Ryou shook his head. "He's pretty much blocked his end of our bond, so I really can't say where he is or how he's doing."

Yami cursed in what was probably Egyptian. "There's nothing?"

"He's extremely pissed off," Ryou offered sheepishly. "Otherwise, nothing."

Yami sighed. "You've undoubted heard this before-"

"Keep looking and you're going to look for Bakura, right?" Ryou guessed flatly.

"Actually, I want you to find Malik and you two are to stay together. You can still look around, but don't split up," Yami corrected the Brit. "He looks like he can use some company anyway."

"Okay. I'd say be careful, but I'm so sick of telling people that," Ryou sighed.

Yami's lips twitched up in a small smile and he ruffled the duelist's hair. "Once I find Bakura, you'll be the first to know."

"Fine by me." Something struck Ryou. "Where is Malik?"

"The other side of the room, about halfway down the hallway to the left... No, the right," Yami replied. He started down the way he was going, moving his sopping bangs out of his eyes. The former Pharaoh turned before he disappeared, he turned and asked, "Just how many copies of me have you seen?"

Ryou turned around, shrugging. "More then there should be, let's put it that way."

Yami sighed and shook his head. "I thought so. If you see anymore Yamis running around, ask them what name I first met Bakura under."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "And what name was that?"

"Bakura, of course," Yami replied. "If they can't answer, run away."

"Sure thing," Ryou replied, turning back around and going off in the direction Yami had ordered him to go. _Hopefully Bakura will know that that Yami no Yugi _is_ the real Pharaoh._ The Brit bit back a chuckle, recalling the same situation happening in a movie he'd seen. _I wonder if Marik and Agent Smith are related?_

* * * * *

__

Don't be so negative, Bakura. One of them's bound to be the real Yami, the thief reminded himself petulantly, glaring at the two guardians and the Magician of Illusion. _C'mon and focus! There has to be something that Yami and I know that Marik would never know in a million years._

__

Then again, Marik was there first, so there's the chance that whatever happened when I was with Yami got back to him in some way. Bakura growled softly, running his hands through his hair. It then occurred to the Egyptian that Marik wouldn't know anything about his very first encounters with Yami.

"We're waiting," the Shadow mage pointed out.

"Okay, in the Monster World game, what piece did Ryou play as?" Bakura asked.

"The White Mage," all three replied in time.

"Goddammit!" Bakura hissed angrily. It has also occurred to him that because of Malik's traipsing in and out of his mind during Battle City, Marik would know _everything_ about his current life. Just to be sure, he asked, "What's the operating system for mine and Ryou's computer?"

The Yami by the Magician rolled his eyes. "Windows XP, like the rest of the world."

__

Yeah, case and point. Not even Yami would know that. Bakura closed his eyes for a second, trying to collect his shattering patience. "Look, there's no point to this. Anything I ask can be answered rightly."

The Yami by Bakura shrugged. "Sadly, you'll have to figure out which one of us is the Pharaoh."

"And which one of us is Marik," the Magician of Illusion added.

"WHAT?!"

* * * * *

Yami was in the room where the scythe trap had fallen, nursing two nasty gashes in his palms from trying to leap over the blades like they were hurtles. He'd seen Joey and Tristan doing it in Gym class and figured he could do the same thing. 

He never took into account that the hurtles they were using weren't doubled ended blades. To make matters worse, the scythe he jumped over decided to fall and nearly shave his whole backside off.

Sighing and just a little drier then before, the former Pharaoh held his hands against his jacket and looked around the room. When his amethyst eyes fell on the almost dry blood trail, Yami swallowed hard. He knew Bakura was an excellent at what he did, but couldn't help but wonder if the thief was wounded...

__

No. He's fine. Just because no one can find or sense him doesn't mean that he's dead, Yami reminded himself sternly. _He cannot die, as you've stated a million times._ Taking a calming breath, the spike haired guardian followed the bloody trail 'til it ended at a slightly ajar door.

He heard talking coming from beyond the small gap, his heart giving a leap when he heard Bakura's rasping baritone. Yami tossed the door open, freezing in place when he saw two copies of himself and what looked like a Dark Magician reincarnate surrounding an extremely frustrated Bakura.

Seeing the complete rage in the thief's eyes when he turned to regard the newly arrived Pharaoh, Yami suddenly wasn't so happy to see the other Egyptian.

* * * * *

"Fucking hell!" Malik yelped, running out of a red and black door and slamming it shut. The Egyptian was now sporting a bloody nose and an impressive shiner on his eye. Breathing heavily and looking startlingly pale, he slid to the floor with his back still to the door.

"Damn. It. That... Bakura never told us these memory rooms were a hazard to our health!" Malik mumbled under his breath. "Gods, that idiot throws some good punches." The seventeen-year-old brushed his now completely disarrayed hair out of his eyes, sighing. _I'll just collect myself and-_

"Hey Malik, what happened to you?"

Malik cracked his un-bruised eye open to see Ryou standing there with what looked like a set of claw marks running down his arm and a bruise on his cheek. "I would ask you the same thing."

"I asked first," Ryou shot back, sitting down by the blond with a groan.

"I found out the hard way that there were bar fights in ancient Egyptian and that the Pharaoh throws a _really_ good right hook," Malik explained.

Ryou bit back a snicker. "You should have expected that if you're searching Bakura's half of the rooms," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, let's all make fun of the ill-advised one," Malik grumbled. "So, what happened to you?"

"It was... interesting, to say the least," Ryou replied, looking a little guarded about talking his experience over. "I was attacked by a cat then land based by someone who looked like a body guard of Yami no Yugi's."

Malik, unlike Ryou, started laughing. "I'd say we both landed ourselves in stupid situations," he snickered, wrapping an arm around the other teen's shoulders. "By the way, there's the real-"

"Yami no Yugi running around now, I know. We ran into each other and he told me to find you." Ryou grinned brightly. "The Pharaoh had a dip in the Nile."

"No way?!" Malik giggled, nearly doubled over. "I-I'd kill for a cam-camera!"

Ryou nudged the Egyptian. "Seriously though, Yami no Yugi said to keep looking through the memory rooms, but I keep getting a bad vibe from Bakura. I think we should find him before something bad happens."

Malik nodded. "Good idea. I still can't get anything from Marik and that's not helping. 'Sides, I'll be easier to find the right room with the dead guys helping."

"Exactly," Ryou agreed, getting up and helping Malik to his feet as well. "You okay to walk or do I have to carry you?"

"I can walk fine," Malik replied flatly. "But how are we going to get over those scythes?"

"We'll come to that bridge when he cross it," Ryou replied grimly. "Push comes to shove, we'll pretend it's track and jump over them."

Malik glared down at the sixteen-year-old. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Scary, isn't it?" Ryou teased, sticking close to Malik in case his leg gave out as they doubled back to the main room.

The pair stayed quiet, listening for the slightest bit of a disturbance as they reentered the room where they'd been forced to split up with Bakura. When they saw one of the scythes had fallen over, it wasn't hard to guess who'd done it.

"There's the reason right there that Yami was the Pharaoh and Bakura was the thief," Malik intoned mock solemnly.. "He wouldn't last three seconds in a convenience store."

"You know what they are? I'm shocked," Ryou snickered.

Malik swatted the snow tressed teenager lightly. "C'mon, creampuff. Bakura should be around here somewhere."

"Stop calling me a creampuff!" Ryou trilled as he followed after Malik, intent on letting the more practiced thief go first in case anymore traps made themselves known.

The only thing that greeted them was a trail of blood and a wide open door down the other end of the narrowed room.

"This is ominous," Ryou pointed out under his breath.

"No shit," Malik agreed, wisely following the trail when he saw the patches of quicksand to either side. "Stick close, Ryou."

"Don't worry, I am."

Before the couple reached the end of the trail, a loud voice declared, "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL DYING!"

* * * * *

With the appearance of the soaked Yami, Bakura had officially snapped. "I'm so sick and fucking tired of all these games! The way I see it, the real Yami will duck."

"Bakura, calm down," the soaked Yami tried, glaring angrily at the two doppelgangers and mage when they mimicked him. "Stop that!"

"Everyone just shut THE HELL UP!" Bakura yelled, his aura flickering to life around his lithe frame. 

"Oi! Yami, don't!"

Things broke out into unholy confusion then as Ryou and Malik burst into the room, the latter looking slightly sheepish as he tried to shake wet sand off of his left foot. Bakura turned to see who was interrupting his raging while the Magician of Illusion took the time to send his staff flying at the thief in a solid, two-handed swing.

The three Yamis darted forward in mirror concern when Malik stepped forward, tapping the soaking Yami on the shoulder before punching the Pharaoh as hard as possible.

As the blond had hoped, Yami replied with his own right hook, catching Malik's eye again and blackening it even further.

Bakura saw the exchange, finally taking the time to study the soaked Yami. The other two had arrived dry and un-bruised while this Yami was soaked and looked like he had been playing with an alligator. That and the way he hit... _Shit! That _is_ the real Pharaoh! Only one person I know hits like a freaking girl!_ "The idiot dripping all over the place is the real Yami!" he cried out.

Suddenly, the other two Yamis and the Magician of Illusion disappeared without bravado.

Yami wrapped his arms around Bakura, holding the thief like he was a stuffed animal of the sorts. "You okay, Bakura?"

"I have a raging migraine," the Egyptian replied, his voice still tight with anger. "But I'll live." Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami, trying not to nuzzle the colorful hair with Malik and Ryou watching. "I've never been so happy to see you in my whole life."

Yami chuckled, hugging the diamond haired Spirit before turning his head to glance at the two teenagers trying their best not to make any comments. "Now that we're all together, how about we start searching through those rooms and get Ryou back to normal?"

"You found the memory rooms?" Bakura asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they were on mine and Malik's side of the scythes," Ryou replied. "One of which Yami no Yugi was kind enough to knock over for us."

Bakura's shoulders drooped. "You're hopeless, Yami, you really are."

"I know. Now can we please start searching? There's a lot of rooms and only four of us," Yami beseeched the others, not quite in the mood to be taunted for his lack of grace when he came to dodging perilous traps.

"Killjoy," Malik grumbled. "Whatever you want, Pharaoh," he added with an eye roll as he turned around. "Fuck!" he screamed, finding himself face-to-face with a silently hissing cobra. 

"Oh shit!" Ryou yelped, looking up to see an angry looking fiend attached to said snake. "What in the Hell is that thing?!"

__

[giggles insanely] Never ever, ever, ever try to write after just having eaten an entire bag of Sour Skittles and about three gallons of soda. [shrugs] Nani? I decided to spend my Friday at the movies… Away from the nutcase family. Re-read the chapter and try to guess which movie I saw. ^)^ 

Did anyone notice that Malik and Ryou were starting to sound the like the Marauder's Map for a while? ^)^U

__

Akuro: I have a feeling that this chapter clears up some confusion but leaves the itching question of: Which one of the Yamis was Marik? [grins widely] I'm not tellin'! I'll tell later and let everyone stew over it! [giggles] And yes, Ryou's nickname is hilarious. Try writing it when you're trying to be serious. ^)~

Roen: …[blinks] Um… You're trying to butter me up by saying I have a fabulous mind so I'll be flattered and decide to spare Marik's life. That's it, isn't it? [grins] Of course I was playing with 'Kura! Why in the Hell would Yami go from do-gooder one moment to prancing sadist the next? [snickers] Have you ever read the manga, by chance? Yami's still windy, but so much more… sadistic. ^)^ And no, I don't have a yami. I was born like this. :}

blu chocobo:[looks shifty] They've found Yami. Now, the problem for all you lovely readers is going to be keeping tabs on the characters, looking for shifts in description and personification. [pleasant grin] Nothing too difficult. I mean, Marik can just disguise himself as anyone_ and has the knowledge to play the part. XD Yep… Nothing hard at all. No guess work or cliffhangers involved!_

MB:[fanfare] The Real Slim Yami has been found. [grins] At the cost of Malik's right eye swelling shut, but hey, it's part of the bishie job description, right under 'Is able to cope with large amounts of stress and the constant threat of death'. ^)~

Dragona: Domo arigatou! This update soon enough for ya? ^)~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Twenty-Four Trailer:

Home. He couldn't believe it. Standing in the doorway, looking around the neat surroundings with a sad sort of smile. Everything was just as it had been when he's taken off for Battle City, despite the few new artifacts on the walls. A mixed smell of the desert and metal cleaner hung in the air as always, not unpleasantly thick, but comforting all the same.

"C'mon kid!" Bakura whined, taking a metaphysical form next to Yami.

Ryou pulled out of his reverie and stepped into the apartment, kicking his sneakers off and shucking off his jacket. "I... I can't believe I'm actually home again."

Yami smiled, kneeling down long enough to unlace his boots and take them off. "It looks like your father's stayed busy with work."

Ryou shook his head, padding around the large Monster World table in the middle of the living room en route to the kitchen. When the Brit reached his destination, he was shocked to see a piece of paper sitting on his laptop. "What the..." 

Bakura appeared around the corner in time to see his hikari pick up the letter, going over to read over his shoulder.

_Ryou,_

Sorry I couldn't say good bye to you, but I didn't think Solomon would appreciate the wake-up call at four in the morning. I was called to Egypt, unfortunately, to aid a project that the Domino museum's curator is working on. I should only be gone for a few weeks, a month if something goes wrong. I left money in the breadbox in case you have your friends over. 

-Dad

The paper slowly floated from Ryou's now shaking hand, his face going paler then before. "H-How did... What kind of a joke is this?" he murmured.

Bakura was about to reply when he heard 'You have mail' from the formerly dormant laptop on the table. "Since when can you use a computer, Pharaoh?"

Yugi turned to regard the tomb robber. "Since he was reincarnated. Really, Bakura, be more attentive to who's in control!"

Ryou grabbed his laptop and took an empty seat. "Junk, junk, junk... Holy shit." The shaken teenager now looked like death warmed over, his chocolate eyes wide under their snowy fringe.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked, being ever the gentleman and sitting cross-legged on the tabletop. "Cyber junk?"

Ryou shook his head. "Malik," he squeaked out, staring at the screen like it was going to bite him at any second. "He.. I... Um, how in the Hell does Malik know my e-mail address. Since when can he use a computer?"

Yugi peered at the screen. "Looks like something Yami would use if he ever learned to use a computer," he remarked, looking at the return address. "Well, open it up, Ryou!"

"I never gave him my address and he's not _that_ psychic that he can read my mind!" Ryou pointed out, opening up the e-mail uncertainly. The poor Brit was now whiter then a sheet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	24. Chapter XXIV: Welcome Home, Ryou

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Welcome Home, Ryou

"Malik, Ryou! Back away," Bakura hissed, moving in front of the two hikaris once they complied with his orders. 

"What is that thing?" Malik asked in a whisper.

Yami, who had put himself up with Bakura, made a hushing motion at the mortal. "Any ideas because for once, I don't have a clue?"

Bakura nodded, grabbing the snake tail tightly behind it's jaw. "The tail's poisonous," he noted. "I want you three to wait for be on the other side of the scythes and don't come back here no matter what."

"But-"

"Shut up and go Yami." Bakura looked over at the former Pharaoh. "I know how to deal with my own Ka fine."

"His Ka?" Malik echoed. "Never mind. Ryou, c'mon," he urged the Brit, grabbing his slender wrist and starting forward.

"No. It's not safe that way," Ryou replied, almost angrily. "There's something behind this thing that'll flatten us."

"It's not a thing, it's a Diabound," Bakura corrected, still holding the now struggling snake tightly. "Now move it!"

"We can't!" Ryou argued. "It's not safe out there."

"It's not safe anywhere, you idiot," Bakura hissed. "Whatever it is, Yami can counter it. Now move your ass!"

Malik realized Ryou was dead serious in his accusations and wasn't so keen on leaving the area anymore. "Bakura, you can obviously control your own monster. Ryou could be right."

Yami grabbed the pair by the collars and dragged them forward with a strength belied by his sinewy frame. "We'll worry about what's out there once we're away from what's in here."

Ryou put up a valiant struggle but wound up following after the Pharaoh when Bakura lost control of the snake's tail and it lashed out angrily.

Malik looked around the sand pit cautiously as Yami slammed the door closed, now feeling the danger Ryou was talking about. "Maybe it's just a side effect from Diabound's presence?"

"No, it's something else," Ryou replied uneasily. "And I don't-SHIT!" he yelped, feeling a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"It is dangerous here. Follow me," the hand's owner ordered in a thickly accented voice.

"Who are-" Yami tried to ask.

"Ask me later. For now, just follow me," the stranger replied. "Come on!" he urged impatiently, taking a hold of Ryou's shirt. The raven-haired mystery headed off towards the right instead of straight down the path again, looking over his shoulder to make sure he had Yami, Ryou, and Malik behind him. He rounded a corner, coming to an abrupt halt in front of an opaque wall.

"Where are you taking us? There's no where to go," Yami pointed out impatiently.

The stranger rested his hand on the wall and pushed, shoving open a passage. "When in a tomb robber's mind, you must think like a tomb robber," he suggested lightly, passing through the doorway.

"I guess we follow," Malik muttered, giving Yami a healthy push into the next room and guiding Ryou in with more civility.

"We'll be safe here until Bakura can get rid of that monster," the stranger said, closing the hidden door. "He'll be fine, don't worry," he added, seeing the vexed concern written all over Yami's face.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked, finally taking the time to study the stranger.

He possessed shaggy black hair and almost cat-like amber eyes. He wore a bright red robe that looked many sizes too big for him and a simple white skirt underneath while a great deal of jewelry adorned his arms, neck, and ankles. 

The stranger just smiled. "I guess you can say I'm you."

"You're me?" Ryou's face fell into a confused frown. "Then you're Bakura's past self?"

"No. I'm _your_ past self." The Egyptian crossed his gold laden arms. "Gods, doesn't anybody tell you anything?"

Yami rounded on the person claiming to be Ryou's ancient counterpart. "What are you?"

"You should know."

Malik smirked at Ryou. "You had quite an attitude."

"And you're an idiot," the still nameless savior shot back. "If you want to be callous about it, you could call me figment of your imagination." His amber eyes narrowed. "Or you could be nicer and say I'm a memory reincarnate."

Malik stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "So you're like a safety in case Bakura gets his pathetic ass into trouble?"

The stranger rolled his eyes. "Not that he's capable of getting in over his head, but yes." It was obvious that he was being sarcastic.

"Do you have a name?" Ryou asked meekly. _I'm officially insane._

"Kavala. What about all you?"

"Um, I'm Ryou, he's Malik, and that's Yami."

"Or Khasekhmwy," Yami pitched in. 

Kavala's eyes widened. "Pharaoh? The Hell happened to your head?"

Malik and Ryou burst out laughing, leaning against each other to stay upright.

Yami glared at the two half-heartedly. "I was reincarnated."

Kavala smirked in a way that would make Bakura proud. "I knew you'd pay for Kuru Eruna somehow," he snickered, shoving Malik and Ryou out the of the way and pushing the door back open. "Bakura's looking for you. I suggest you call him here and go through the door on the right."

Ryou was about to ask Kavala to stick around and help them, but his Egyptian counterpart disappeared before he could open his mouth. 

"Dear Ra, Ry. You were such a smartass," Malik chuckled, going over to study the wall that Kavala had told them to go through. "Wow. There's actually a door."

Yami sighed and headed through the hidden door, looking around the corner to see Bakura going in the opposite direction. "BAKURA! Over here!"

The thief turned around, an eyebrow arching. _How in the Hell did they get over there?_ He shrugged and doubled back, careful not to fall into a sand trap again. Once Bakura was within talking distance, he asked, "How'd you guys find this place?"

Yami didn't answer, instead taking in the numerous cuts, bruises, and gashes on the other Egyptian. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Me and Diabound just needed to have a heart-to-heart, that's all," the Ring Spirit replied offhandedly.

Yami didn't look convinced, but knew enough not to press the issue. When he turned around to lead Bakura over to the door, he was hit with a wave of icy fear when he didn't see Malik or Ryou anywhere. "They were here a second ago!"

"What? You mean Malik and Ryou disappeared?" Bakura demanded ominously.

Yami nodded mindlessly, jogging over to the door Kavala had pointed out and tugged it open. His brows knit together as he surveyed the room on the other side. _This looks like the memory rooms they were in before I left to find Bakura. Just... darker._

"Let's go, your Highness," Bakura quipped, picking Yami up by the collar and belt to carry him into the next rom.

"This is hardly dignified!" the Pharaoh ranted. "Put me down, you insolent fool!"

Bakura smirked. "A little bit of your old personality's showing." He rattled the startlingly light monarch a bit. "You should watch it. People will start thinking you were a sadistic little prick on one point."

Yami ducked his head, bangs doing little to cover the flush that spread over his face. "I was a little disoriented after Yugi solved the Puzzle," he defended himself weakly.

Bakura chuckled, stopping to look around the room and drop Yami to the floor. "You still thought you were Pharaoh Almighty and could play Shadow Games with anyone who looked at you the wrong way."

"Like you were a saint when Ryou received the Ring?" Yami shot back, picking himself up with as much dignity as he could muster. "I seem to remember you acting quite a bit like your old self."

Bakura looked back at Yami with the most chilling smile on his face that he could muster. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he murmured, looking positively demonic at that point in time.

Yami shuttered. "You're looking at me all wrong, tomb robber. I'm afraid I'll have to relieve you of your soul now," he stated, working up enough of a sneer to make himself look just about as frightening as the other Egyptian.

"I would love to see you try, Pharaoh. You've tried, what, a dozen or so times to get rid of me?" Bakura shot back. "Like a cockroach, I don't die."

Yami gave a barking laugh. "You can't possibly hope to survive the might of my power, lowly thief!"

"I already have... Several times." Bakura crossed his arms, biting back a snicker. "Though, if you'd like to try me-"

Yami leaned forward, looking catty. "I already have."

Bakura blinked. "Dear gods... You _are_ capable of being perverted!"

"So, this is midlife crisis for immortal Spirits?" Malik asked from behind the two Egyptians.

"Either that or they're reliving their lost childhood," Ryou pointed out.

Yami and Bakura turned around to see the hikaris leaning against a wall trying their best not to laugh at their exchange. "You were there the whole time?" the former asked, genuinely frowning. "Why didn't you say something? You had me worried."

"Oh yeah, you were so fearful for our well being," Malik returned sarcastically. "Ryou was going to, but we decided things could get interesting when he saw you carrying the Pharaoh in here like a sack of rice."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't stray off like that again."

"Yes mother," Ryou replied innocently. He moved away from the wall, sticking his hands in his pockets. "This looks like a continuation of the memory rooms we found earlier."

"They are."

Ryou, startled for the thousandth time that day, turned to see Kavala standing behind him again. "Stop sneaking up on me!"

The Egyptian youth just smirked and looked at Yami and Bakura. "The rooms are split up by the age of the memory. You morons were in the ancient memories."

"Who the Hell are you?" Bakura asked bluntly.

"Charming as always," Kavala muttered.

(I guess you could call him a defense of the Ring's, but he seems to be more of a guide,) Ryou told his other half. (According to him, he's me in my past life.)

Bakura looked at the Brit in surprise. ((What's his name?))

(Kavala.) Ryou glanced sidelong at Malik. (Why the shocked look?)

((Nothing. Nothing important,)) Bakura replied. "So, answer my question."

"Your own Item and you have no clue. I'm Kavala, a guide of sorts like your hikari told you."

"How do I know you're not Marik?" Bakura shot back.

Kavala shrugged. "Do I _look_ like a deranged Priest to you?"

Ryou nudged Bakura before the two Egyptians could start a verbal sparring match. "Thank you for your help."

Kavala shrugged. "Just a bit of friendly advice, pick the doors wisely. You open the wrong ones to many times and none of you will walk out of here alive."

"How do you-" Yami tried to ask. But it was too late; Kavala had disappeared. "Wonderful. Ryou, you were a spoiled brat."

"Thank you," the Brit replied sarcastically. "So, we can only open a certain number of doors before we're dead meat. We've opened three so far, so I'd advise we pick our doors more carefully."

"First, we all need to catch up the same page before we go rushing headlong into this," Bakura corrected. "I'm not even sure Yami knows what he's doing."

Yami took a second to glare at the snow haired Spirit. "I thought we established from the start of this that I don't have a real idea of what we're doing? Look at whose word we have to go off of."

"He has a point," Malik agreed reluctantly. "Marik could be leading us in gigantic circles for all we know."

[[You're on the right track, don't worry.]]

"Fuck!" Malik yelped. [You stupid shit, where have you been?]

[[Watch your mouth, child,]] Marik snarled.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked in concern.

Malik hesitated.

[[Go on. You can tell them that I'm still alive and well.]]

"Marik's unfortunately alive and in the mood to talk," Malik muttered unhappily.

"Marik?" Bakura growled. "Tell him to get his skinny ass out here. I need to have a word with that... bastard."

[[Such a charming little thing,]] Marik sighed. [[Let Bakura know that he can kiss my skinny ass. Oh, as ask him if he's found Yami yet?]]

Malik cringed. "Marik says you can kiss his ass and wants to know if you've found the Pharaoh yet."

Bakura turned a nice shade of purple, his fists going a contrasting white as they clenched tightly. He stepped up to Malik, glaring down at the slightly shorter Egyptian menacingly. "Marik, get out here."

[Please, before he removes my head,] Malik pleaded. [You can't die. I can.]

[[I would rather not. Just let everyone know that you have three more doors to open before you all die,]] Marik replied. [[Oh, and just a bit of personal information for you, the door you're looking for is halfway down the fourth hall. Trust me, you can't miss it.]]

Before Malik could respond, Marik end of the bond abruptly died. He growled, repressing the urge to stomp his foot and demand the Rod guardian showed himself. He took a calming breath, looking at Yami. "Fourth hall, halfway down is the door we're looking for."

"Helpful," Bakura muttered. "Ryou, remind me to slowly destroy Marik once this is all over."

Yami nudged the Egyptian, looking reproachful. "So we have our location, we now have to figure out how we're going to do this."

Ryou cleared his throat. "The way I see it, there's two problems right now."

"And they are?" Yami prompted.

"Deterring Marik from getting the Ring and figuring out how to access the Items' powers."

"Are you sure you're not one of those child geniuses in disguise?" Malik joked.

"Positive," Ryou replied.

Yami nodded, crossing his arms. "As far as the switch between past and future selves go, once the past Ryou and Bakura flee to the Ring and the future Ryou and Bakura carry over into the past, their future selves will be destroyed because that future will be void."

Bakura and Malik blinked. "You lost us after the first 'future', Pharaoh," the latter pointed out. "Can you please repeat that in a language we all understand?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Once me and Bakura switches places with our past selves, they will cease to exist because this future will no longer be a valid one."

Bakura caught on, but Malik was still a little lost; he wisely nodded his head nonetheless.

"What about you and Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I can get my aibou up to speed," Yami replied. "I'll solve my own problem when I get there."

"Okay, so we have to prevent Marik from getting the Ring and-"

"I know how!" Malik suddenly cried. "Given the memory play out like I'm thinking it does, send me into the past first."

"That's suicide!" Ryou countered.

"No! Remember, Marik kicked my out of my body, so it'll be easy for me to slip back in and throw him off guard. To make sure, I'll go back at the same time Ra attacked Bakura, and order him to attack my past self as well. While you guys get Ryou into his body, I'll hold Marik off."

Yami looked extremely unsure. "I'll think about it, for now, let's find this door."

Bakura took the lead, heading down the hallway a short bit before it branched out in four separate hallways. "Well, this is convenient," he muttered, taking the fourth hall. As Marik had said, the only accessible door was exactly halfway down. "Here we are."

Malik smirked at Yami. "I hope you're a fast thinker, Pharaoh."

The spike haired guardian nodded, still looking troubled. "It'll be dangerous, Malik. There's no guaranteeing that you'll survive."

Malik shrugged, glancing at a crestfallen Ryou. "It's for a worthy cause," he replied surely. "Now, you brainchilds figure out how to go back in time and we're set."

"We should see what's behind the door first," Ryou pointed out.

__

I got the smart one! Malik joked to himself, biting back a smile as he pulled the plaintive door open. "Holy shit!" He looked at Ryou, then Bakura. "How can someone's memory be in a third person perspective? I was expecting Ryou-vision or something?"

"You're such an idiot," Bakura sighed.

"Well, I know there's an incantation," Yami noted under his breath. "I think we have to stay right here or we'll screw things up, I definitely have to lead," he kept rambling quietly.

"We don't have all day!" Bakura growled.

"I know!" Yami retorted shortly.

"You said something about Malik being a Key earlier," Ryou spoke up before a fight could start. "What if the incantation is part of the taboo?"

Malik instantly pressed his back flush to the wall. "I signed up as a scout, not a stripper. What you see is what you get and there's no more then that!"

"So you'll forfeit my reanimation because you're a basket case?" Ryou demanded dangerously, giving Malik a look that made Bakura flinch.

"Well, I mean... If you could read hieroglyphs-"

"Guess what, I can't," Ryou interrupted. "Now, let Yami no Yugi or Bakura look at what's on your back or I'll cut it from your back and let you read it yourself."

Malik paled to an unhealthy shade of white._ He doesn't know. It wasn't intentional, he's just angry that I'm... well, like he said, a basket case._

"Well?" Ryou asked impatiently.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Malik mumbled. "I trust Bakura more, so back off, Pharaoh."

Yami held his hands up in a sign of surrender and took up a position behind Ryou, turning around for good measure. Following the teenager's whims was a great kick in his pharaonic ego, but the Spirit knew it would heal eventually.

Bakura rolled his eyes at Malik's childishness. "Shirt off, Ishtar," he ordered, stealing a look at the memory playing out before them. "I dueled like a toddler," he murmured. "We don't have much time," he informed the others, quickly scanning the carvings on Malik's back. 

"So?" the Egyptian asked, trying not to fidget. This was the first time in seven years anyone had seen his back and he counted it as a major violation of personal space. _It's for Ryou, remember, you're doing this for him._

"Hold on," Bakura grumbled. "I think I found it." He trailed a finger over a discreet section on Malik's left shoulder blade. "Never mind. It was just the Pharaoh's potty training days."

"WHAT?!" Yami and Malik trilled in time.

"Kidding. 'Gates of time, part way and grant me safe passage into the past'," Bakura read, tossing Malik's tee shirt back over his head.

Yami was about to repeat the simple passage, but he saw just around the edges of the doorway a pearly rip forming. "Nice work, thief."

"Thank blondie," Bakura replied nonchalantly.

"Thank you, blondie," Yami told the Egyptian.

"Don't start!" Ryou growled.

"Aren't they getting bad?" Malik joked.

Ryou didn't reply, instead watching the duel intently. "Anytime now..." _This has to be perfect or we're all doomed._ He stepped closer to the door, dragging Malik with him. There was muted sounds coming from the rip, giving him something to go against. 

"Ra-"

Ryou jumped, watching as Marik prepared to annihilate Bakura's past self. "Malik, go!" He grabbed the Egyptian quick enough to give him a quick, impulsive kiss on the cheek. "For good luck," he told Malik. "Go!"

Malik took a deep breath and stepped past the doorway, his heart leaping to his throat as he was yanked harshly into the past. The pain was immediate and intense, something trying to shove him out of this time with a vengeance. He could feel Marik's surprise and anger mingle under the pain as he fought to get Malik out of his body again.

__

Move it! Malik berated himself. "Ra, destroy Malik and Bakura!" Malik commanded, trying desperately to keep his spirit tethered to this time until his past self was annihilated. It felt like he was being ripped apart, his senses starting to dim and blink out. "RA! DESTROY THEM!" he screamed, not hearing the pain-riddled order or seeing Ra unleash his attack on Bakura. _I have to tell them..._ Malik didn't know if he told Ryou to go because at the same time he tried to get the words out, he felt his spirit viciously shredded a last time before he fell into total oblivion.

* * * * *

"MALIK!" Ryou yelled, seeing the Egyptian start to fall before his other half regained control, instead crashing to his knees. "No! Malik!" The Brit was borderline hysterical, not being able to feel Malik's spirit anywhere anymore. 

"Ryou, come on!" Yami urged. "We have to go now or Malik's sacrifice will be in vain!" The former Pharaoh saw that the snow haired mortal had frozen up and smacked him hard across the face. "Don't let Malik die for nothing, Ryou. Move it!"

Nodding despondently, Ryou passed through the shimmering rip. The moment his spirit crossed into the past, he fell to the ground wracked with the most extreme pain he had ever felt in his life. _Malik... This is what he felt. I can't fail-now._ The duelist forced himself forward, feeling his past self flee his body before the damage could be done. _I have... to._

Ryou kept crawling forward, the pain fading as his past self took unknowing refuge in the future. He still felt numb as he gave a final burst of effort, feeling like he was tumbling headfirst as he merged with his body again.

((Ryou, get the Ring before Marik does!)) Bakura sounded far away, almost like he was underwater.

Ryou tried to get up, but his body wouldn't respond. The Brit struggled to make himself move, forcing small, wheezing breaths back into his lungs. _Come on! If he gets the Ring this is all for naught!_ Ryou tried harder, his formerly dead senses slowly returning to him one by one.

"This is pathetic. Not even the mighty tomb robber can withstand my god card," Marik sneered, now standing over Ryou like the Grim Reaper. "It's a wonder you even have a body still." The Rod guardian let out a short laugh. "When you reach Hell, tell my hikari I said hello."

__

How dare he... Ryou felt a powerful anger stir in his heart, giving him the strength he needed. His eyes fluttered open and his hand clenched into a fist. "I'm... n-not-dead," he choked, still trying to catch his breath.

Marik stepped back, genuinely shocked. "You're still alive?"

Ryou looked up at the blond, searching furiously for any trace of Malik and finding none. "Y-You bastard," he growled, his breath coming easier and his strength returning.

Marik actually stepped away as Ryou forced himself up on all fours, the barest traces of fear showing in his eyes. "Impossible."

"It's... quite p-possible," the Brit replied bitingly, climbing ever so shakily to his feet. He cast about for the Ring, realizing it was behind Marik. It also struck him that his bond with Bakura seemed to no longer exist and he started to panic. 

Marik smirked. "I still destroyed Bakura. I'll leave you to wallow in your grief," he stated smugly. "Take solace in the fact that Malik and Bakura will burn together." As he walked out of the arena, he bent down to capture the Ring. "Nice dueling you."

Ryou tried to tackle the blond, but his legs gave out on him the moment he tried to step forward. Marik's chilling laugh assaulted his ears as he lay in a panting heap. _No... I failed. I- He has the Ring anyway._ A tear tracked down the Brit's paler then usual face and he pounded his fists against the ground. "Goddammit! I failed," he whispered. _I failed all three of them... I just wasn't fast enough._

"Ryou!"

"Are you okay?"

Ryou didn't turn at the sound of Yami and Yugi's voices, sobs wracking his frame as the weight of all that happened and his failure settled heavily on his shoulders. _He... He's dead. I-I didn't even get to say good bye or..._ The sixteen-year-old felt strong arms wrap around him and he turned in Yami's embrace. _He doesn't even remember what happened. And Bakura-_

"Shh, Ryou, calm down," Yami soothed, looking up at Yugi, mouthing, "_Go get Joey._"

The small Puzzle holder nodded, casting Ryou a sympathetic look before heading off.

"I-I failed," Ryou cried, not caring whether or not Yami remember at this point. "H-He's dead... They're both dead b-because of me." The teen tried to bury himself in the former Pharaoh's jacket. "I wasn't-fast enough."

"You did fine," Yami assured the hysterical duelist. "Everything's just fine now."

"It's not!" Ryou exploded. "Bakura and Malik are dead!" He took a bone shaking breath, trying to get a handle on himself with no luck.

"Ryou, Bakura can't die," Yami reminded the mortal. "Remember, Marik can't know he's alive."

"Still... Malik-" Ryou hiccuped.

"Died to save you," Yami interrupted. "Don't think itself your fault because you weren't fast enough. He knew his life as at risk when he came back before you. You even warned him and he still went." The Pharaoh pulled Ryou away from him to look into the Brit's eyes. "He loved you enough to forfeit his life."

Ryou swallowed hard, finally starting to get himself under control. "I-I felt him... leave. He- was in s-so much pain," he murmured. "I c-couldn't... tell him I- l-l..."

"That you loved him, it's okay to admit it." Yami's heart went out to the diamond haired sixteen-year-old. "There's much that we have to counter now, so you have to stay strong."

Ryou nodded, taking a steadying breath. "W-What duel is next?"

Yami sighed. "You wouldn't remember the VR challenge, would you?"

"No, not really."

"I thought as much. You can't interfere with _anything_ that happens for the next week or two," Yami stated firmly. "When we reach the finals, we'll have to step in and..." The Pharaoh paused, a strange smile crossing his lips. _This is what the Tauk was trying to show Yugi and me after Joey and Marik's duel. It knew this would happen._ "We have to stop Marik from killing Joey."

Ryou just nodded again, ducking his head to hide the sparse tears that fell down his face. _That would crush Seto and he's just becoming approachable._ He wiped his eyes, wincing when his arm gave a squeal of protest. _At least I can help prevent someone's demise. _"We'll do that."

Yami smiled, squeezing Ryou's shoulders before getting up. "Be strong Ryou. Things will turn out for the better at the end of all this."

"I hope so."

* * * * *

That night was the worst for Ryou. He couldn't sleep, a combination of being stuck on the floor to sleep and having Yami and Bakura chattering over a definite plan of action. The constant hum of noise just seemed wrong to the Brit, knowing that the two Spirits should at least try to look like they were upset about Malik's death.

__

Then again, Ryou chided himself bitterly, _it _is_ your fault that he died in the first place. If you had told him to go a second later, he would have made it._ The sixteen-year-old turned over onto his side, slamming a pillow over his head to block out the talking. _The least I could have done was get the damned Ring to make this all somewhat worthwhile._

"Ry, get the pillow off your head," Bakura grumbled, nudging his hikari with his toes. "What are you trying to do, suffocate yourself?"

"You just caught on?" Ryou replied bitingly, though the pillow he refused to move muffled it. _Maybe if I _do_ suffocate myself, I can beg the Powers That Be to bring Malik back to life._

"Look, I know this is hard on you, but stop pouting," Bakura said bracingly.

"You know?" Ryou spat. 

Yami rested a hand on Bakura's arm, shaking his head. "Just let him be. Today was a lot for him to handle," he whispered so the Brit couldn't hear.

"I know, I know."

Ryou sighed, wishing he could turn on his other side, but his injured arm hurt enough as it was. "By the way, Bakura, I owe you for the arm."

The thief winced. "We've been there before-"

"And have established that any revenge I take is simple retribution," Ryou cut in. 

Bakura glanced at Yami. "Bitter little thing," he grumbled.

Ryou heard the remark and reached over to swat his guardian's leg as hard as possible before realizing nothing would happen. "Whatever," he growled, sticking the second pillow over his head angrily. _He's never had to deal with the death of someone he loved,_ the Brit thought bitterly as his eyelids started to droop. _Both his lovers are still technically alive. Hell, I never even got to admit..._

Before Ryou could finish the train of thought, he drifted off into an unsure slumber.

* * * * *

"Hey Ryou! Ryou get up!"

The teenager stirred, the first thing he registered was the hand shaking his bad arm relentlessly. "Yami... That hurts," he hissed, pulling the appendage away hastily.

"Ryou, I don't have forever, get the pillows off your head and get up!"

The second thing Ryou registered was that the voice certainly didn't belong to Bakura. Or Yami for the matter. He moved the pillows off his head and cracked a bleary chocolate eye open to see a nearly transparent Malik sitting in front of him.

"Morning, creampuff."

Ryou sat up suddenly, trying to launch himself at the blond duelist only to pass through him. _Oh shit... He's a... No. He's not. Don't go there._ "W-What are you doing here?"

"Just here to make sure you're still on once piece," Malik replied, grinning widely at the awkward position Ryou's tackle had put him in. "How's the arm?"

"Hurts like Hell," Ryou grumbled as he righted himself. "I thought that you... um... were dead," he noted hesitantly.

"You could say that for the time being," Malik sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes carelessly. "I really can't stay and chat all night, as much as I would love to."

"Why not?" Ryou demanded, affronted.

"I just can't." Malik's expression became deadly serious and he looked Ryou directly in the eye. "For the next few week, just stay low. Do not try to hunt Marik down or try to stop him from doing anything. I know it's hard, believe me, I do. Remember, you've been kicked out of the tournament, so you can watch the duels, but don't get involved."

"But-"

"Ryou, shut up and listen," Malik snapped. "When the Pharaoh and Marik face off, _do not_ interfere. You're welcome to watch, but get in the way and you'll find my ghostly boot up your ass."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He knew Malik was trying to protect him. "I don't know how that's possible, but I promise-"

"No, swear to me that you won't interfere," Malik broke in.

"What about Joey?"

"Let the Pharaoh handle that."

Ryou sighed bracingly, casting the phantom before him a doleful look from under his bangs. "Fine. I swear that I will not interfere with anything that happens."

Malik smiled, reached forward to cup Ryou's chin. "Thank you," he whispered, brushing his thumb over the younger teen's cheek. "And don't worry about me. Where I'm going, I'll be fine."

Ryou started. _Tell him! Tell him!_ his mind shouted at him. "Malik, I-"

...

"RYOU!"

The Brit jerked upright, nearly colliding with Yami. He cast about for Malik, his heart constricting when the blond was no where to be found. _Great. Just my mind playing tricks on me._

But, something told the Brit what happened was more then just a dream and he felt a little better, just knowing that Malik was possibly out there still.

* * * * * 

Ryou had kept his promise, despite the clawing boredom that plagued him. But, knowing everything that would happen in an event as suspenseful as Battle City ultimately worked to Ryou's advantage and at no time at all, he was standing on the sidelines of the finals, mentally cheering Yami on as he dueled his hardest against Marik.

The dark Spirit had the upper hand and he knew it as he sacrificed the monsters on his side of the field to spike his Life Points and Ra's attack, putting him in a more powerful bracket then Obelisk seconds before the Tormentor landed his blow.

As the attack was deflected off of Ra, Marik's demented chuckle floated over the area. "Ra cannot be destroyed by _any_ special effect, Pharaoh," he practically sing-songed. "Or did you forget already? Ra, destroy Obelisk and eliminate the Pharaoh for good."

"No!" Ryou hissed.

"Not so fast! Reveal face down card, Dimension Magic!" Yami cried victoriously. "This card allows me to sacrifice two of my monsters to summon a Spellcaster as long as another Spellcaster is present on the field."

Marik searched Yami's monsters, his supreme smirk failing when he saw the Dark Magician Girl hiding in Gazelle and Obelisk's shadow.

"I now sacrifice my Gazelle and Obelisk the Tormentor-"

"WHAT?!" Marik yelled and it was certain Seto echoed the Spirit's cry as well.

"To summon my Dark Magician!" Yami allowed himself a moment to smirk at his opponent as his signature card materialized on the field. 

"They're no match for the might of Ra! You've just made your last suicidal move!" Marik screeched, pointing down and laughing at the former Pharaoh. 

"You're sadly mistaken," Yami returned darkly. "Together, my Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl can destroy _any_ monster on the field-"

"You can't!" Marik screamed.

"-regardless of what it is-"

"Ra is a god!"

"-Or who is the master is." Yami stared Marik in the eyes hard. "_This is for Ryou and Malik,_" he lipped to the other Spirit. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, destroy Ra!"

Marik could only watch in frozen terror as the two magicians unleashed their magic at his god card, unable to move as a side effect of merging with Ra for the One Turn Kill. 

Ryou winced away. He knew that once Marik lost control of his host body and he was sent to the Shadow Realm, there would only be a dead body with Malik's spirit gone. _But the dream..._

Amethyst energy surrounded Ra and the Sun god gave a painful shriek before he was destroyed in a shower of golden sparks.

Yami watched as the shadows tore Marik's spirit from Malik's body. _There's no soul anymore,_ he reminded himself sadly, watching as the Malik's body hit the ground._ Without Marik- _Before the Pharaoh could finish his thought, he saw Malik's eyes flutter and his heart caught.

/Marik can't be in control again!/ Yugi cried in the back of the monarch's mind. /Bakura says to attack him now before this gets out of hand... again./

//Agreed.// "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attac-"

Slowly, a mocha hued hand reached for the duel disk sitting on the adjacent wrist, slim digits covering the top of the mechanism in a sign of surrender. Lilac eyes appeared under heavy eyelids to watch as Marik disappeared into the mists before Malik gave a sigh of relief. _It's over._

"The winner by surrender, Yugi Mutou!" the ref cried after a moment of complete and heavy silence.

Predictably, everyone but Seto gave a whoop of joy and ran onto the arena to crowd Yami, hugging the Pharaoh and congratulating him.

Ryou tried to worm out of the crowd, but Joey's over enthusiastic arms clamped around his shoulders to drag him into the same bear hug he was giving everyone else. The Brit turned his head just in time to see the edge of a violet cape disappearing around the corner.

The Brit sighed, not expecting anything less from the Rare Hunter as he turned to Yami with a bright smile. "It's finally over," he murmured, finally free of Joey's death grip. "Thank you." _He's fine. I-I didn't kill him._

Yami nodded, ruffling the teen's hair as he ducked another hug from Joey _and_ Tristan this time. "Let's go home now. I've had just about enough of Duel Monsters for a few months."

Ryou chuckled as everyone gawked at the King of Games for his statement. _Home. _Not just a room in the Puzzle behind a statue.

Finally, things were getting back to normal.

* * * * *

Home. Ryou couldn't believe it as he stood in the doorway, looking around the neat surroundings with a sad sort of smile. Everything was just as it had been when he's taken off for Battle City, despite the few new artifacts on the walls. A mixed smell of the desert and metal cleaner hung in the air as always, not unpleasantly thick, but comforting all the same. Would it be like he had never died?

"C'mon kid!" Bakura whined, taking a phantasmal form next to Yami.

Ryou pulled out of his reverie and stepped into the apartment, kicking his sneakers off and shucking off his jacket. "I... I can't believe I'm actually home again."

Yami smiled, kneeling down long enough to unlace his boots and take them off. "It looks like your father's stayed busy with work."

Ryou shook his head, padding around the large Monster World table in the middle of the living room en route to the kitchen. When the Brit reached his destination, he was shocked to see a piece of paper sitting on his laptop. "What the..." 

Bakura appeared around the corner in time to see his hikari pick up the letter, going over to read over his shoulder.

__

Ryou,

Sorry I couldn't say good bye to you, but I didn't think Solomon would appreciate the wake-up call at four in the morning. I was called to Egypt, unfortunately, to aid a project that the Domino museum's curator is working on. I should only be gone for a few weeks, a month if something goes wrong. I left money in the breadbox in case you have your friends over. 

-Dad

The paper slowly floated from Ryou's now shaking hand, his face going paler then before. "H-How did... What kind of a joke is this?" he murmured.

Bakura was about to reply when he heard 'You have mail' from the formerly dormant laptop on the table. "Since when can you use a computer, Pharaoh?"

Yugi turned to regard the tomb robber. "Since he was reincarnated. Really, Bakura, be more attentive to who's in control!"

Ryou grabbed his laptop and took an empty seat. "Junk, junk, junk... Holy shit." The shaken teenager now looked like death warmed over, his chocolate eyes wide under their snowy fringe.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked, being ever the gentleman and sitting cross-legged on the tabletop. "Cyber junk?"

Ryou shook his head. "Malik," he squeaked out, staring at the screen like it was going to bite him at any second. "He.. I... Um, how in the Hell does Malik know my e-mail address. Since when can he use a computer? ...Since when is he still in Japan?!"

Yugi peered at the screen. "Looks like something Yami would use if he ever learned to use a computer," he remarked, looking at the return address. "Well, open it up, Ryou!"

"I never gave him my address and he's not _that_ psychic that he can read my mind!" Ryou pointed out, opening up the e-mail uncertainly. The poor Brit was now whiter then a sheet.

__

Hey Ryou,

Opening line from you, "How in the Hell can Malik use a computer?" The answer, Ishizu taught me, like you asked. Second question from you, "Since when do you know my e-mail?" My answer, and Bakura should know what I mean, Marik learned everything about you two.

That aside, I just wanted to apologize for my hasty exit yesterday at the end of Battle City. Oh, and for making you think that I was dead. I know I sound callous, but I didn't want to upset anything anymore then we already did. For the record, Marik removed me from my body (again) just after I told Ra to attack myself and Bakura. I decided to lay low until Yami destroyed Marik, taking a few minutes out to make sure you were all right.

So, to *really* apologize for upsetting you so much (Yes, I saw your breakdown and I don't think I could ever make up for causing you that much pain.), I know of a festival of sorts taking place this weekend. I've heard there's fireworks, if you're interested. You know how much I love fire.

And this is where Malik starts stuttering and making himself sound like an idiot, so Malik is going to shut up. Tell the dead guys I said hi and I'm sorry for being a moron.

-Malik

P.S. I also happen to have something you own. *NOW* you can have it back.

P.S.S. There's something else the Pharaoh might want for his collection that you never bothered to take back.

"He... I..." Ryou looked between Yami and Bakura. "Malik says hi."

Yugi smirked at the Brit. "Sounds like another date to me," he noted, prodding Ryou in the ribs.

"You're going," Bakura added. "There's fire!"

Yami shot the thief a flat look. "Pyro."

"'Hahaha! This is my maze of fire! Don't worry, if you make if off the pier, you'll live!'" Bakura replied mockingly.

"H-How'd you?!"

Bakura smirked. "Me and Ryou were stuck in the Puzzle, what? Three weeks before you found us? No way to get back to his body, which I should thank Kaiba for unnecessarily hooking up to those life support things, I decided to poke around. You really _were_ a sadistic prick."

Yugi and Ryou looked between the two Spirits in confusion, not following the conversation now at all.

"Like you weren't," Yami shot back. "_I _didn't go impaling my aibou's hand on game props!"

"No. You just subjected him to Shadow Games involving getting electrocuted, blown up, poisoned, taking his hand off, getting his head blown off-"

"NANI?!" Yugi cried, now glaring intently at Yami with an expression fit to kill.

Yami looked nervous, knowing just what his 'innocent little' hikari was really capable of. "I was doing it in defense of your friends," he stated loftily.

"BY TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"I'd run Yami," Ryou suggested sagely.

Not being able to conveniently play a life-or-death Shadow Game with his other half, Yami took the Brit's advice to heart and vacated the area with a now enraged Yugi right on his heels.

__

God, minna-san, I'm so sorry! I had to plow through a major writer's block to get this chapter done. [shrugs] On the upside, it's fourteen pages long! ^)^ [pants] See, Ryou's now reanimated and in once piece! Marik's gone, Malik's alive, Yugi's gonna kill Yami, and Bakura's just gonna sit back and laugh while Ryou frets over his e-mail. Then there's getting to the point of why Seto and Joey are even in_ the book… [looks up] Oopsies… I'm spilling the details… ^)^U_

Akuro: The trailer was meant to give people a sense of hope that I wasn't going to sporadically kill Ryou and end the book ten chapters early. ^)^ That and I wanted to give you all a break with the Evil Cliffhangers from Hell. [snickers] The Yami-Not Yami-Really Marik thing was fun, but confusing as Hell to write! [groans] Migraine… Tylenol… Pain! XD

blu chocobo: Technically, the Dark Magician and Magician of Illusion are one in the same. But, given that I'm psycho-obsessive about twisting plots, that whole story's completely different now! ^)^U So, yep, everyone's safe and sound for the time being! Rejoice and enjoy the interlude! :]

Roen:[bites lip] Um… [hands Roen a flower] My condolences for the passing of Marik. He was loved and revere… Okay, no one loved him and he was a murdering bastard. [shrugs] Still, my condolences to you and remember, I'm lying when I say he's gone onto a better place. XD But, I've been following the Shounen Jump and me just got September's issue. [giggles] Yami's too knowledgeable of the modern world for his own good.

Dragona 2007: Meh! Sorry to keep you waiting. -_____-U Writer's block is a nasty bitch.

Elle-FaTe2x1: O)o You broke your finger? That has **so** got to suck. [shutters] I broke my wrist last year and I would take that again over a broken finger. Hope your finger heals up well. 

Acid Reign: LMAO! Yeah, Bakura and Ryou would **definitely** go into a tail-spin depression if the Blondie Brothers got their respective asses taken off. (Not to mention the hordes of weeping/pissed fan girls.) But, nope, Ryou never gave Malik his e-mail addy. Thus the bishie's sudden lack of color and such. ^)^

Shade Azuna: Is that your final answer? :] j/k. But, yes, I did see the Matrix Reloaded and I WANT CLOSEURE, DAMMIT! That was a damn cruel way to end a movie, of all… [realizes she's no better with her book] Riiiight, shutting up now. -__-U But, Marik reminds me **a lot** of Agent Smith. [grins] I could have fun with that idea…

Yami Caitlin: 'Obessing'? O)O Um… Wow. [grins] Sorry for the lack of closure, but be content in the fact that you'll get your closure with this fic sooner then I'll get my stupid closure with the next Matrix movie. T)T But, I can't guarantee that I'll be nice to Malik, but I'll try. :]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Twenty-Five Trailer:

Ryou stretched out on the grass lazily, setting his carton of French fries on his stomach so he could use his arms as a makeshift pillow. The teenager looked over as Malik joined him, grinning brightly. "I can't tell you how much fun this has been," he said after a beat of silence.

Malik shrugged, nicking a fry. "I told you, I could never make up for hurting you like I did," he replied seriously. "But, I suppose I can try."

Ryou sighed, looking back up at the starry sky somewhat forlornly. "It wasn't your fault. If I had held off a moment longer-"

"It would have been too late," Malik finished before licking the ketchup off his fingers. He turned over on his side, resting his head against his hand. "Stop blaming yourself."

Ryou's eyes drifted shut, a sigh escaping his slightly parted lips. "Ask me to stop breathing then."

Malik's deft fingers toyed with a lock of silken hair, his eyes searching Ryou's. "I'm obviously alive still, right?"

"Yeah-"

The Egyptian didn't give Ryou time to finish his thought. "Then stop dwelling on the past and-" At the same time, the first firework sailed into the sky in a shower of red and gold sparks. "-enjoy the show."

Ryou smiled a little, cuddling a little closer to Malik as the seventeen-year-old lay on his back.

The pair watched the fireworks, marveling at the stunning displays of color and wincing every so often as the louder explosives went off. The night air was getting progressively colder and Malik used this as an excuse to draw Ryou into a one-armed embrace. 

The Brit blushed brightly but didn't try to squirm away. "They're so beautiful," he breathed, watching as a set of multicolored fireworks created a cracking shower in the cloudless skies.

Malik smiled. "Not as beautiful as you."

Ryou turned away from the skies, his eyes a little wide. "W-What?"

Malik's eyes danced warmly, something the other teenager had really seen before. "I've let two chances to tell you slip through my fingers and I'm not going to miss the third," he whispered.

Ryou's heart skipped a beat. "I-I…"

Malik set a finger on the sixteen-year-old's lips to silence him. "You're pretty much the only reason I'm still alive. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and…" He leaned closer to Ryou, holding the snow haired duelist close. "I love you."

Finally, those three words had been said, and with Ryou's wonderful luck, he was unfortunately left speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	25. Chapter XXV: Kiss & Tell

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Kiss and Tell

"Stupid, rotten, cheating, fern headed, dustbunny dope!" Yugi growled, shaking the Puzzle vigorously. "I know you can hear me, Yami, and mark my words! When I get my hands on you, I _will_ make sure that you die!"

Ryou chuckled, having taken up a position on the arm of the couch with his laptop. "Calm down, Yugi. I'm sure he had the best intentions in mind," he soothed, typing away on the keyboard.

Yugi glared daggers at the Brit. "From square one, it was a known fact that your other half was a psychotic, unhinged, fruitloop bent on revenge. It was also established that Marik was a complete wackjob complete with the world domination feature." The spike haired teen glared at the Puzzle. "I _thought_ it was established that my other half was calm, caring, and didn't endanger his hikari!"

Ryou sighed deeply, glancing sidelong at his friend as he finished typing out a return letter to Malik. "Think about it from Yami's perspective. Year after year trapped between worlds still thinking that he was a living god that could do with other people as he pleased. Wouldn't you be disoriented to come into a world where you're no longer the supreme being and no one fears you?"

Yugi shrugged. "It's still no reason to try and get my head blown off!" A second later, the sixteen-year-old's eyes went china-plate sized, his mouth dropping open.

Ryou looked over at him curiously. "You look like Christmas was cancelled this year," he noted, putting his computer down on the coffee table.

"...It's like an obscene late night movie in my mind!" Yugi gasped, calmly setting the Puzzle down on the coffee table. "I...I'll never be able to rid my mind of that image."

"What image?" Ryou asked, trying not to laugh. Yugi looked downright comical with his already wide eyes looking three sizes too big for his head. Before the Brit could laugh though, his own mouth fell open. "BAKURA!"

Said thief appeared with little bravado, his hair more of a mess then usual and his clothes off center. "Yes, hikari dearest?"

"Don't 'dearest' me!" Ryou shot back. "Contrary to popular belief, we really don't care what you do in your spare time."

Bakura shrugged. "Then Yugi should shut his trap and be thankful that Yami is a good Shadow duelist." His face fell into a smirk. 

"Say a word about my skills and I'll lock you both in separate rooms," Ryou threatened.

"I was going to remark about Yugi's abilities."

Ryou crossed his arms. "No, you aren't. We can both duel fine if our overbearing yamis would back off long enough to let us try."

Another shrug. "We _were_ leaving you alone!"

"Not by scarring Yugi and myself." Something dawned on Ryou and his smirk now matched his other half's. "The Ring, Rod, and Puzzle are still connected. I have no doubt that Malik's got a pretty good idea as to what's going on in the Puzzle."

Bakura's eyes widened fractionally. "That's impossible. We-"

"According to Yami no Yugi, once the Items are linked, it's permanent. The link can fade, but it's never gone." Ryou smiled merrily. "So, next time I see Malik and he demands to know why he's suffering nightmares of thieves and Pharaohs, it's you two whose going to answer."

Yugi bit on his lip to stop from snickering at the smug Brit, failing when Yami appeared next to Bakura looking just as rumpled as the thief.

"Why don't you two do something constructive?" Yami asked bluntly.

"Like you and Bakura?" Ryou muttered.

Yami leveled the snow haired teen with an unsettling smile. "How about Battle Ship? That was constructive."

Suddenly, Ryou wasn't laughing. "Y-You saw that!" 

Yami shrugged, looking more and more sadistic as the seconds ticked by. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Ryou held his hands up in surrender. "You win, you win! Yugi won't bitch about his thousand and one deaths and I won't make fun of you."

Following the downtrodden statement, there was a quick knocking on the front door. Ryou relinquished his perch, Yami following in his wake, to see who was at the door. He undid the chain lock and peeked between the gap. "Joey!"

Taking that as an invitation, Joey pushed the door open, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Serenity in his wake. "I told you Yug'd be here," the Brooklyn teen gloated at Tristan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yami asked.

"Wow... Yugi got tall all of the sudden," Tristan commented.

"That's Yami, nitwit," Tea reminded him with a flick of one ear. She scowled at the brunet a second longer before turning to Ryou and Yami with a smile. "We thought we'd go out and celebrate," she stated.

"We just got home," Yugi pointed out, appearing around the corner. 

"So? It's an excuse to party!"

Ryou jumped, looking down a little to see Mokuba standing in Joey's shadow. He shot Yugi a look when he saw the smaller teen was going to question the younger Kaiba's presence, shaking his head slightly.

Yugi's eyes lit up as he remembered that no one was supposed to know about Joey and Seto. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Besides, you an' me still have one more duel to go before Battle City's over," Joey spoke up, looking strangely solemn.

Yugi nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Serenity, who had been standing quietly by Duke, cleared her throat. "Who do you have to duel?" she asked uncertainly. So far, the petite redhead could only associate her brother dueling to life-or-death scenarios; if this was the case once more, she was going to put her foot down.

Joey looked back at his little sister. "I promised Yugi that'd we'd duel one more time after the finals. It's complicated, but I know that no one's gonna die."

"I did happen to notice that," Duke piped up. "Your first duel with Yugi almost got you drowned. You and that creepy Malik double-"

"Rishid," Ryou automatically corrected, going bright red when everyone looked at him funny. "Sorry."

"I'm not going to ask how you know," Tristan sighed.

"Anyway," Duke continued. "You and Rishid didn't fair to well against Ra and you _definitely_ didn't get anywhere against Malik. As usual, Kaiba flattened you."

"I let 'im to make 'im feel better about his loss to Yug' later," Joey defended himself, face falling when Serenity giggled at him. "Well I _was_!"

"Kinda like you knew Malik was Namu?" Tristan taunted.

"I told you all about that and you said I was nuts!"

"So you let me win too?" Duke joined in. "You just wanted to see if I would put you in a dog suit or not? That's rather kinky of you."

Joey's face colored. "Shaddup. You just got better cards then me. If I had my real deck, I'da crushed you in a heartbeat!"

"I'm sure," Duke replied skeptically.

"Jump off his back, guys," Mokuba pitched in. "Now, are we going to go out and party or stay here and fight like little kids?"

"Party!" Joey and Tristan chorused.

Ryou, who had been quietly reminding himself that killing people was a damning offense, even if it was in Malik's defense, joined in the conversation again. "There's supposed to be a festival of sorts taking place. Maybe we could see what's going on there?"

Yami glanced at the teen with a small smirk. "Sounds like fun. What do the rest of you think?"

There were mottled replies of "yeah" and "let's go!" from the others.

Ryou bit his lip to keep from grinning. "Let me get into something clean and we can head out," he said, shooting over to the living room to grab his computer again before dashing upstairs.

Mokuba watched the Brit with a raised eyebrow. "Um, okay. We'll be waiting outside."

Ryou nodded and went up into his room. _This is so weird... I'm back in my own house, in my own body. It'd be perfect if I still had the Ring._ The Brit sighed and peeled his shirts off, tossing them on the bed as he went over to the closet, pulling out a white muscle tank and a black dress shirt._ Shit, I've lost weight,_ he noted, looking in the mirror attached to the closet door as he tossed his shirts on.

"This isn't a beauty pageant!" Yami called up stairs lightly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ryou replied, tugging his jeans off and going for a black pair in the back. "I need to eat... A lot," he muttered, searching for a belt to hold the baggier then usual jeans up. "Ah hah!"

"C'mon!"

"Gimmie a sec!" Ryou dashed over to his bed and started his laptop back up, writing a brief e-mail to Malik before going back over to his closet to get a belt.

"Let's go!" Yami called impatiently.

"Ugh! Coming!" Ryou growled, grabbing his belt and putting it on as he headed back downstairs. "I didn't take that long, Yami no Yugi."

Yami shrugged, in the process of lacing his boots back up. "I never said you did."

Ryou rolled his eyes, peeling his socks off in favor of sandals over sneakers, giving his hair a quick check in the mirror. "Done yet, Goth King?"

Yami stood, fixing his belts. "Quite done, thank you. Ladies first."

Ryou sighed dramatically and shoved the former Pharaoh out the door before running into the kitchen to grab the yen his father had left. Grabbing a set of house keys off of the rack near the oven, Ryou ran back outside, closing and locking the door after him. The Brit smiled to himself at how strange being normal felt but decided that he could definitely get used to it.

* * * * *

Malik had just about fallen back to sleep when an annoying little voice from Ishizu's computer alerted him to the presence of new mail. The Egyptian growled and turned over before it occurred to him that it could possibly be a reply from Ryou. _He's probably mad at me. Leave the death sentence for after your nap._

__

But maybe he said yes.

"Ugh!" Malik sighed, glaring at the back of the couch. _He didn't say yes! I tried to kill him once and then gave him a heart attack after the "I'm dead" problem was rectified. I shouldn't even have asked._ The seventeen-year-old jumped with the alert sounded again, officially peaking his interest. _Just go see. The worst he can say is no._

Malik rolled off the couch, lazily crawling over to the desktop by the window. Using the desk to get up, the Egyptian plopped onto the chair. _Okay... Now what did Ishizu say to do to retrieve the messages? ...Why does she even _bother_ with these damned things?_ The technologically deprived teenager sighed, running his hands through his messy hair. 

__

Oh yeah... Press the button in the middle! Rolling his eyes at the stupidity of computer, Malik managed to get to the inbox with little hassle, a grin breaking out over his features when he saw the messages were indeed from Ryou. _Now, let's hope he doesn't want me dead as soon as possible._ His lilac eyes scanned the screen, opening the latest message labeled "Read Me First!"

__

Hey,

Read the other e-mail later. The others and me are heading out to the festival you mentioned. Whereever the entrance may be, meet me there at six. I promise I won't bring the others with me. See you later.

Sincerely, 

Ryou

Malik read the short message over again, a brilliant grin lighting his face up. "He said yes!" The Egyptian looked at the clock in the right hand corner of the screen, eyes widening some. _It's already four?! I only have two hours!_

Taking enough time to close out the e-mail program properly, Malik high-tailed it to his room to get ready.

* * * * *

"Fifty bottles of beer on the wall, fifty bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around, forty-nine bottles of beer on the wall!" Joey and Tristan trilled, staggering around as if they had really just binged on fifty bottles of beer.

"Would you cut that out?" Tea asked tryingly, azure eyes following the strange teenagers narrowly. "You're making even larger idiots of yourselves."

"OOOOHHHH! FOURTY-EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, FORTY-EIGHT BOTTLES-"

Duke, near his wit's end, threw a die at Joey and Tristan's heads with enough force to leave a bruise. "You can stagger around all you want, but stop the wailing."

Joey glared at the sable haired teen. "Where in the hell do pull those dice from?"

Duke rattled his pocket. "I always keep a few on hand," he replied with a smirk. "Why? Doggy can't handle a little smack upside the head."

"I'm. Not. A. Dog."

"Stop whimpering like one."

"I don't whimper!"

"Down boy."

"I just said I'm not a freaking dog!"

"You looked like a natural in that suit."

"Grrr!"

"Aw, he even growls like a dog."

"I'm not A DOG!"

Duke bent down to pick up a stick, tossing it over Joey's head. "Fetch boy and I'll give you a bone."

Joey glared daggers at his antagonist. "Shut the hell up, Devlin."

"Big brother, be nice. Duke, stop teasing Joey," Serenity broke in. "We're out to celebrate, not try to kill each other."

"But sis-"

"Who's the older one here?" Mokuba muttered to Yugi, who stifled a snicker.

"That's not funny!" Joey shot back, turning his gaze to the younger Kaiba. "I just don't want to upset Serenity is all."

"Thank you, big brother!" the petite redhead beamed, moving away from Duke to give Joey a hug. "I can't wait to see you and Yugi duel!"

"Yugi'll win and there goes another card," Tristan joked.

"Joey is a just fine duelist," Yami argued. "If he can keep focused, he'd be even better though."

"You too?!" Joey sighed, hanging his head. "And I can so keep focused!"

"Not against Kaiba, you can't," Mokuba shot back smugly.

"That's 'cause he..." Joey growled, resisting the urge to kick the pre-teen. "He's just got better cards then me."

Ryou shook his head, having wisely kept silent whilst everyone else bickered and teased each other. _Joey would beat Kaiba once and a while if he wasn't so busy drooling._

"Wait a second!" Tristan suddenly piped up. "Duke, why do you have your arm around Serenity?"

Duke grinned at the brunet, emerald eyes narrowing in a cat-like manner. "Just protecting her from the likes of you. No big deal."

"Why you-"

Joey grabbed Tristan's collar before he could relieve Duke of his head. "Bloodshed later buddy." He glared back at Duke. "And I get first dibs."

"Can't you guys act civilized for more then three seconds at a time?" Tea demanded, glaring at the three troublemakers in turn.

"Um... No?" Joey replied with a dopey grin.

Tea rolled her eyes and flicked the American's ear hard. "Stop being such a ham and walk right before you smack into something."

"Yes mother dearest," Joey muttered under his breath.

"I smell food," Tristan pointed out a beat later. "Smell it, Joey?"

"Yep! It's drivin' me nuts! There's hotdogs, French fries, fried dough, gunpowder, cologne... Wait, that's one of us." Joey took a good whiff of the air, smacking his lips as if sampling fine food. "Damn Ryou! You smell really good!"

Ryou strayed behind Tea, looking at Joey strangely. "Keep that nutcase away from me."

Joey pouted. "I was only payin' ya a compliment, Ry! Oh! I smell Hawaiian Ice, a stir fry, shrimp, Ryou again..."

Mokuba snickered, seeing Joey wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. "He doesn't smell as nice as Kai, does he?"

"Nope, pizza, sushi, tofu..."

Mokuba nearly fell down laughing while the others just looked at Joey like he had officially lost it. "What does he smell like?"

"Leather and spice, rice balls, steak on a stick," Joey continued on.

Mokuba could barely control himself as the blond kept sniffing the air and naming what he smelt. "What else does he smell like?"

"Oranges, onion rings, more sushi."

Yugi and Ryou were having as hard a time fighting off hysterics as Mokuba was. Knowing exactly who the younger Kaiba was talking about, they found Joey's brainlessness quite amusing.

"Hmm... Tea's perfume, egg drop soup, ice cream."

"What's he look like?" Mokuba asked through giggles.

"Teriyaki chicken..."

That did it for Mokuba, the image of a chicken leg dressed up as Seto too much. He found himself supported by Yami, who was silently laughing himself. 

Tristan tapped Joey on the shoulder. "Um, who do you know that smells like a leather orange and looks like a slab of chicken?"

"No one. What the hell are you talking about?" Joey replied, turning to walk backwards again when he heard snickering. And eyebrow raised when he saw Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, and Ryou in near silent stitches. "What's up with you guys?"

"Do you even know who I was talking about?" Mokuba choked out.

"...No?"

The twelve-year-old bit his lip, weaving around Duke and Serenity to whisper into Joey's ear, "You said Seto looks like teriyaki chicken."

"I WHAT?! Mokuba, you little shit, how could you!? Joey trilled, picking the raven haired youth up by the collar and shaking him, somehow managing to keep walking at the same time.

"Who's this Kai the squirt was talking about? Secret girlfriend?" Duke broke in.

Mokuba fell into another round of hysterics, the image of his brother as a girly chicken lodging itself firmly in his head.

Joey flushed brightly. "Hey, look! I see the entrance! Race ya, Yugi!"

The small sixteen-year-old shook his head. "You'd win."

Serenity watched her brother carefully, trying not to laugh at his careless answers. "It's okay, big brother. We all have our little secrets," she comforted him, glancing up at Duke for a second.

Joey dropped Mokuba back to the ground, shaking his fist at the much smaller boy. "I'm going to kill you later," he promised.

While the group of laughing friends headed into the large fairground-esque area, they failed to notice the shadow that detached itself from a signpost to silently trail them.

* * * * *

An echoing slam sounding through the darkened room was the only indication that someone occupied it. Slowly, Bakura emerged from the shadows that just seemed to keep piling up in Yami's soul room, his face a mask of repressed pain.

He had been watching Ryou having the time of his life, enjoying his newfound freedom no doubt. And Yami... It brought an angry sort of grin to the thief's lips to see the Pharaoh act like the teenager he was supposed to be for once.

No mistake, Bakura was glad that Ryou and Yami were happy, but where did that leave him right now? While they were off having the time of their lives, the snow haired thief was trapped in the background with conflicting emotions and an aching heart. Like it or not, Marik's death hit the Ring Spirit harder then ever.

It wasn't just seeing it happen that set Bakura off. It was feeling that pain through the Items' link and watching helpless as the unhinged guardian disappeared in the Shadow Realm's shredding jaws. Bakura knew without a doubt that some part of him still loved the person Marik had been and that's what truly hurt him.

The thief had wondered in the course of the day if Marik could have been redeemed, dragged from the insanity he had been driven too with a guiding hand? Bakura had been brought around by Ryou's insistent kindness, showing Bakura mercy when he was shown none.

That in mind, Bakura couldn't help wondering if Marik could have been saved.

Sighing, the thief laid down on the floor, studying the hieroglyphics engraved in the stonework. _He was never like Ryou, it would have gotten him killed. Even with Yami he was a hard-nosed bastard. _Bakura used an arm as a pillow as he closed his eyes. 

Through out his imprisonment in the Ring, he clung to a single memory to keep him sane. The phantom warmth that spread over him warded off the numbing evil infecting his Item, a reminder of what he could have again if he survived long enough.

__

Did Marik do the same? Or did he allow himself to be carried away beyond all hope? Bakura shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his shirtsleeve. _Seriously, cut it out. Marik not only tried to kill you, but your hikari. Stop acting like he was still human or something._

Bakura rolled over on his side, sighing deeply. He knew full well thathe was allowing the same emotions he used to berate Ryou for show._ There's no one here,_ he justified. _No one will ever see that I have a human side._

"Hey Kas."

The thief jerked upright. "Yami, the hell! Where'd you come from?"

The Pharaoh shrugged lightly, moving over to sit by Bakura. "I'm tired," he explained shortly. "And you look like you need someone to talk to."

"Nonsense."

Yami sighed. "I know Marik meant something to you, Bakura. And I know that it hurts not to have him around anymore."

Bakura growled, hating that he was so transparent in front of the former monarch. "It's nothing I won't get over... Again," he muttered, trying to convinced himself more then the other Egyptian.

Yami shook his head. "Stop worrying about it, Kas."

"Whatever," Bakura huffed, laying back again. His eyes immediately fell on the letters scrawled across the ceiling in silvery red. "Yami, what's that?"

The Pharaoh looked up, delicate brows knitting together. "I don't see anything."

Bakura glared hard at the ceiling, put on guard when he saw the "paint" was blood. "Hn. I guess I'm just tired too." _I'm looking right at it though!_

Yami petted the thief's snowy hair gently. "It's nothing. Just relax and don't dwell."

"Sure."

Yami smiled as he got up, lilac eyes flashing. "The door's there," he murmured, heading out of his soul room with his typical cat-like grace. "All you have to do is open it."

Bakura's stunned glare turned on the spike haired Spirit just as the door closed softly behind him. _What in the hell is he going on about?_ His dark chocolate eyes turned back to the ceiling, a shutter passing through him.

Written in Shadow script and blood, a single word stained the ceiling: Soon.

* * * * *

Joey was halfway through his second plate of chicken, coincidentally, when he felt someone poke him. He turned to see Mokuba grinning up at him. "What?"

"Does your dinner taste anything like Kai?" the preteen asked. To the others it sounded like an innocent question. 

But to Joey, it was dirty enough to make him choke. "Mokuba Kaiba! Cut it out!"

"I wouldn't have to say anything if you didn't say he looked like teriyaki chicken!" Mokuba shot back.

Joey glared up at the others as he gobbled down the last of his food, thankful they couldn't hear this. "If you say one more-"

"So now I'm a chicken?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Joey screamed, wheeling around with his fists raised. When he had to look _up_ into a set of amused azure eyes, the teen growled. "Kaiba, you asshole! ...Where did you come from?"

Mokuba whistled innocently, sticking a hand in the same pocket he kept his cell phone in.

"Joey... Kaiba!" Yugi yelped.

"Sitting in a tree," Mokuba muttered.

"Don't start," Seto warned his younger brother.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan pretty much growled. 

To everyone's shock, it was Joey that turned on the brunet and not Seto. "Back off. He's just pissed that Mokuba likes to hang out with me more then him."

Mokuba coughed, though it sounded suspiciously like he'd said, "Bullshit."

Seto crossed his arms, leering challengingly at the blond before him. "If that's the case, little brother, have you taught the dog to roll over yet?"

__

Well, that can go one of two ways. I can say something and let the cat out of the bag or I can play around with them. But it's not nice... Mokuba smirked. _Neither is Seto._ "Actually, nii-sama, _I _haven't taught Joey to roll over." An ebony eyebrow arched. "But I do know someone who has."

Before Joey or Seto could berate the teen, Tea stepped in. "So, Kaiba. You're teaching your brother how to be a heartless bastard too?"

Seto looked down at the fierce brunette coolly. "It can't be helped."

Joey growled. "I'm not the only one who's learned how to _roll over_," he hissed at Seto, thoroughly enjoying the scandalized look on the CEO's face. "Ain't that right?"

Yugi stepped between the two. "Don't start, not tonight." _Save it for later... In the bedroom if you will._ "If it doesn't bother you, it's okay if Mokuba tags along."

Ryou stepped in, feeling mischievous. "You can even join us too. Wouldn't want you to get... lonely," he added with a kind smile, elbowing Yami in the ribs when the former Pharaoh snorted.

Mokuba jumped up and down. _Torture time! Torture time!_ "Please, nii-sama! Joey'll be good and I miss you. Please, stick around! You can make fun of Joey when he and Yugi duel later!"

Seto smirked over at Joey. "You duel Yugi?" His azure eyes flitted to Yami sourly. "You really are that stupid."

The American rolled his eyes. "Comin' or goin', Kaiba? I ain't got all night."

"I beg to differ," the CEO shot back smoothly.

The double meaning made Joey's eyes widen. "Um... Yeah right... Yes or no?"

Mokuba tugged on Seto's trench coat. "Please, nii-sama! It'll be fun!"

The elder Kaiba smiled down at his little brother, ruffling his messily tied back hair. "As long as you leash the mongrel, I'll come along."

Joey yelped when he felt a small hand grab the dog tags around his neck. "Mokuba! Cut it out!"

Mokuba smiled angelically at the blond. "Bad doggy," he taunted with a quick swat to the older teen's nose. "Be a good boy."

/You know this is going to make things much more interesting tonight,/ Yugi muttered to Yami.

The former Pharaoh nodded. //Maybe it would be best if we found a place for you and Joey to duel. Kaiba may climb off his back for a while then.//

/That might make things worse,/ Yugi pointed out.

//Then Joey will have a good excuse to hit Kaiba.//

/Hit? Or hit on?/

Yami shook his head, sighing with exaggerated exasperation. "Joey, before it gets too late, how about you and-"

"Duel? Sure!" Joey replied quickly. "Mokuba let go!" he added with a growl. When his dog tags were released, the blond looked around the crowded area. "I guess we're gonna have to duel the old fashioned way, so maybe the parking lot would be a good idea."

Seto cleared his throat, fingers drumming against a suitcase sitting by his side. "If you're dueling by my rules, you're going to need these." He shoved the metal case to Joey with a smirk.

Yugi stepped forward, opening the suitcase to find a pair of duel disks sitting inside. His violet eyes darted over to Mokuba and Seto to see the former in silent hysterics and the latter smirking cooly. "How'd you guess?" he asked, trying to feign innocence.

Joey sent his lover a look that would have melted steel as he bent down to grab one of the duel disks. He studied it, noting a few boredom sketches on the bottom and a suspicious amount of what looked like fire damage on it. _Hey, wait a minute! This is _my_ duel disk._ The Brooklyn native shook his head. _I knew I shoulda kept this thing at my place._

"That looks like your old one," Tristan pointed out. "It's even got scorch marks on it."

Joey cringed. "Ain't that funny?" he ground out, glaring at Kaiba again just in time to see a deck flying at his face. The seventeen-year-old caught it, not having to look to know it was his own. "You're too kind."

Mokuba leaned against Seto to keep himself from falling over. "N-No problem!"

"Do you get what's going on here?" Tea asked, looking perplexed as Hell. "Because I sure don't."

"You're not the only one," Duke muttered. "Tristan?"

The brunet shook his head. "I'm lost."

Serenity just smiled and cuddled against Duke's arm. _If I know my brother, I'd say him and Kaiba are hiding something._ Her eyes darted over to the two Puzzle holders and Ryou. _And I'd bet my deck that those three know about it._

"So... um, there's clearing over there for us to play," Yugi muttered, having the dignity to feel embarrassed for Joey. "Ready Joey?"

The blond nodded, securing the duel disk on his forearm. "You bet, Yug'! Lead the way, buddy!" As they headed for the prescribed area, Joey fell back long enough to hiss at Seto and Mokuba, "You two are so dead when we get home."

Ryou, in the meantime, caught up to Yugi and Yami. "We're what? Not even a full day home from Battle City and you guys are dueling again? Shouldn't you give it a rest?"

"It's okay. We promised that we'd duel again after Battle City," Yugi replied easily. "It's not like anyone's health is at risk this time."

Yami nudged the Brit. "The most dangerous thing that'll be on the field is a Dark Magician. I don't think there's anything to worry about."

Yugi, who had taken to riffling through his side deck of stronger cards, picked out Pandora's Dark Magician. "Should I add it. I mean, we've never used it."

Yami hesitated. "I'm not sure that's a wise idea, aibou, but this is your duel, not mine. If you want to add him, go right on ahead."

Yugi nodded and added the mage, throwing in his own Dark Magician and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon into his deck. 

"Hopefully Joey knows what he going up against," Ryou muttered, remembering that Bakura had taken the liberty of adding his own cards into Yugi's deck.

"...Oh yeah! What did Bakura add?"

"The Ouija Board, Toon World with Toon Summoned Skull and Relinquished," Ryou replied sourly. _I've still gotta talk to him about that._

"You never did explain that one to me," Yugi muttered under his breath.

"Think about it logically, aibou. We know now that Bakura has Pegasus' Item, so it would make sense that the charming little thief took a few cards as well.

\\Let's try the whole deck,\\ Bakura suddenly piped up.

Yami jumped, this being the first time he had sensed the Spirit through their link. \You're hopeless,\ he replied in exasperation.

\\You love me for it, admit it.\\

There was something about Bakura's tone that made Yami's heart constrict. \I'd be lying if I said I didn't.\

Ryou elbowed the Pharaoh. "Do you think we should let Yugi and Joey duel still? How are we going to explain how Pegasus' cards got into his deck?"

"Ten steps ahead of you," Yugi replied, shuffling through his deck to pick out the troublesome cards. "I'll leave the Ouija Board though. It's a set and Yami won against Bakura in the semi-finals, so it's okay if I have them."

Ryou grabbed the smaller teenager's cards, riffling through them himself before he came upon the Change of Heart and Dark Necrophia. "That would be a bitch to explain," he pointed out nonchalantly.

\Gods Bakura, what _didn't_ you add to my deck?\ Yami snorted.

\\You called that thing a deck? Without your little god card, I would have flattened you. Face it, your deck sucked,\\ Bakura shot back. \\Just use the cards and let Ryou lie his way out.\\

Yami sighed, some part of him not effected by his ego agreeing with the thief. "Aibou, put those cards back in. I'm sure we can... skirt the truth."

"What about Pegasus' cards?" 

\\Take 'em out. That's too risky,\\ Bakura spoke up.

"Leave them out," Yami replied.

Ryou smirked. "Bakura finally deciding to talk to you?" he chided.

Yami nodded somewhat sullenly.

Yugi shoved the troublesome cards into his pocket before setting his deck up in his duel disk. "You ready, Joey?" he called, getting into position.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," the older teen replied, nervous about the way Ryou, Yami, and Yugi has been "conspiring" against him. "Yami, no offense, but you stay outta this. Ryou, he spaces out, kick 'im."

Ryou laughed. "Will do, Joey."

Tristan, Serenity, Tea, and Duke joined Ryou and Yami to the side, glaring at Seto and Mokuba as they took up a convenient seat on the ground by Joey. "If that slime makes one remark about Joey's dueling skills, I'll go over there and-"

"Don't worry, Tea, I don't think Seto will bother Joey much," Serenity broke in softly. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duke asked, looking down at the small redhead quizzically. "You know something we don't know?"

Serenity shrugged, smiling. "Not really. Just trying to look on the bright side of things." She looked toward Yugi and Joey excitedly. _C'mon big brother! I know you can do it!_ She bit back a giggle. _Maybe if you can impress Kaiba, he'll stop acting._

"Pick a number," Seto called, looking up from a small note pad he'd scribbled something on. "One to five."

"Four," Yugi replied.

"Three," Joey said after a moment of thought.

Mokuba glanced over at the paper. "Joey's right. First or second move?"

"First," Joey replied.

"Okay then, may the best man win. Duel!" Seto announced.

Joey drew his hand, scanning the cards quickly. _Yugi's gonna pull an instant offense and I don't know if he's got a god card in his deck or not... Wait, he's got all _three_ now._ The blond looked at his friend pleadingly. "No god cards, right?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope."

Joey breathed a sigh of relief, not sure what he'd do if he had Ra trying to tear him apart again. _Okay, I've got Kunai with Chain, Panther Warrior, Axe Warrior, Scapegoat, Giant Trunade, and the Flame Swordsman. _"I'm gonna set two cards and summon Axe Warrior in attack mode. Your turn, Yug'."

Yugi nodded. He drew a card, wincing. _This has to be the single worst offensive hand I've ever drawn._ The spike haired duelist sighed. His hand consisted of the Mystical Elf, Giant Soldier of Stone, Mystical Ref Panel, Magical Hats, Change of Heart, Brain Control, and Negate Attack. _I guess I can pull an _all_ out offensive of Joey. _

//Yugi, this isn't Battle City. There's no need to dispose of Joey in two turns,// Yami reminded his other half sternly, picking up his line of thinking easily. 

__

Right... Forgot about that. /Sorry Yami./ "I'll set two cards and play two in the defensive. Your turn."

Joey drew a card, grinning like an idiot when he saw it was the Jinzo he had won from Esper Roba. _I can't play this yet though._ "I'll play my Panther Warrior in attack mode. I'll also activate my face down magic card, Scapegoat. And lucky for you I won't attack, so I end my turn."

The next card Yugi drew was the "T" for the Ouija Board and he could have sword he heard Bakura cackling somewhere in the recesses of his mind. _How did Bakura play this thing?_ /Yami-/

//Bakura's already laughing at your lack of knowledge. You have to play the letters in succession,// Yami replied, his tone laced with annoyance.

"I end my turn," Yugi announced, knowing Joey had him pinned for the moment.

The blond just kept grinning as he pulled Seven Tools of Bandit. _That'll keep Yug' in line. But, I've gotta play that one smart._ "I'll set a card." _You're going down!_ "Panther Warrior, attack-"

"Sorry, Joey. Activate face down card, Negate Attack," Yugi countered, smiling sheepishly when he noticed his monsters wouldn't have been destroyed. _No wonder Yami has to do all the dueling._

/Just don't be so impulsive,/ the Pharaoh chided.

Yugi sighed as he drew a card, resisting the urge to grin and clap. "I'll sacrifice my Mystical Elf and Giant Soldier of Stone to play the Dark Magician!"

Joey groaned. "I'm doomed!"

"Dark Magician, destroy one of his Scapegoats!" Yugi ordered his mage.

__

Oh yeah! I forgot about them. Joey turned away from the mini blast the destroyed token made. _Okay, if there's a Heart of the Cards, don't fail me now!_ He closed his eyes as he drew the card, daring to see what it was. _Meteor of Destruction... Shit, that's not funny. _"I'll set one card and put my Panther Warrior in the defense."

Yugi's next draw rewarded him with a Buster Blader. _My deck officially hates me. ...It has to be Bakura's fault._ "Dark Magician, destroy his last Scapegoat."

Joey watched as the last of his tokens went up in digital confetti, drawing from his deck to find the last thing he would ever expect to appear. "Holy shit..." He looked to Seto and Mokuba, then Yugi and back again.

Mokuba, who had seen the card, was halfway between panic and laughter, trying to keep his brother from seeing Joey's latest card. _If nii-sama found out... But, it was for a good cause. ...He's still going to kill me._ The raven-haired teen shrugged. _I lived a nice life._

"Um... Don't ask me how in the Hell this thing got into my deck and I'm sorry for the shock now," Joey started nervously, glancing back at Seto to see him looking on curiously. "But I'm gonna sacrifice my Panther Warrior and Axe Warrior to summon... This is so weird... Um, to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

As the majestic dragon appeared on the field, there was an awed, "What in the hell?" from Tristan who voiced everyone else's question.

"Mokuba..." Seto started slowly, not moving his eyes from _his_ dragon.

The smaller Kaiba winced away. The last time he'd seen that look on Seto's face, he had lost to Yami and was forced to undergo his brother's hellish punishment for it. _I think that'll look like fun compared to what he'll do to me now._ "Y-Yeah Seto?"

The seventeen-year-old rested his arms on his knees, lacing his fingers together. "Why is _my_ Blue-Eyes White Dragon in _his_ deck?" His voice was cool and measured, but not without an underlying, unspoken threat.

Joey looked like he'd seen a ghost as he said, "I e-end my turn." _How in the... Mokuba._ He spared Seto at glance, his head turning fully when he saw the CEO's eyes fastly fixed on his Blue-Eyes, looking ready to lean over and rend Mokuba's head off his shoulders.

The smaller Kaiba looked terrified, to be honest.

Joey was about to berate Seto for caring about a card more then his little brother when a scam of blinding swords surrounded him. "Wha?"

"Your Blue-Eyes can't attack me for three turns now," Yugi repeated. /My dueling deck says Mokuba's going to walking home in pieces./

Yami looked just as vexed as Seto, not putting the idea of the brunet lashing out at his kid brother. He'd seen it happen before. //Hopefully Joey will step in before anything happens.//

\\If not, the mighty Pharaoh's gonna go play hero, isn't he?\\ Bakura quipped.

Yami chuckled. \That's the long and short of it.\

Joey drew his next card. _Skull Dice! This could help if Yugi tries anything funny._ "I'll set one card and end my turn."

__

Waboku. This could help me later. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Copycat," Joey mumbled good-naturedly. He winced when the dragon in his control gave an anxious roar, obviously eager to blow the Dark Magician to bits. "Calm down, big guy. I can only do so much," he muttered as his draw revealed nothing of use. "I'll pass."

Yugi nodded, pulling a Monster Reborn this time. _More last ditch effort fun. _The small duelist shrugged. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

Yami sat down by an already seated Ryou, looking a little put out. "I _have_ to teach Yugi how to properly get out of situations like this."

Ryou smiled, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder. "If it helps, this isn't a life or death duel, so just let him be. Besides, I think he's not pulling an all-out attack on purpose."

"Well, well, well! My... er, Se-Kaiba's Blue-Eyes is freed from your swords and I'm gonna play my Swordsman of Landstar in the defensive. Your turn." _Hopefully Yug'll go for my Swordsman so I can get his Magician next turn._

Yugi drew his card nervously, looking a little relieved to see it was Magic Cylinder. "I set one card face down and my Dark Magician will destroy your Swordsman."

Joey did a little victory dance and Yami hid his face in his hands.

"We all know who did the dueling in Battle City," Duke muttered under his breath.

"This is embarrassing," Tristan agreed.

"Maybe he's just being nice?" Tea tried.

"I don't think so," Ryou replied bluntly. 

Joey drew his obligatory card, but disregarded it. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy Yugi's Dark Magician!" he ordered the dragon, surprised when it obeyed him. _...Even Seto's _cards_ know I'm sleepin' with him! Shared power's nice and all, but this is crazy._

Blue-Eyes gave a cheerful sort of roar before a stream of lightening poured from his mouth, surrounding and incinerating the Dark Magician instantly.

****

Yugi's LP: 3500

Joey's LP: 4000

Yugi shielded his eyes from the blast, realizing belatedly that he could have played Magic Cylinder. _Damn, damn, damn, damn! I've got to pay more attention to what I'm doing!_ he berated himself as he drew Gamma the Magnet Warrior. "I'll place Gamma in the defense and end my turn."

When Joey drew his card, he realized that he had Baby Dragon and Time Wizard. _And we know that that means!_ "I summon Time Wizard and Baby Dragon. Time Wizard, Time Roulette!"

Yugi watched, the fingers on his open hand crossing. _Jinx, jinx, jinx... Wow. Competition bad. Sorry Joey._ The height deprived teen watched as the time mage's spinner slowed down, holding his breath.

"I think Joey's going to do it," Serenity stated gleefully. "Go big brother!"

Joey gave her a thumbs-up, grinning widely.

Everyone's collective breaths were held as the spinner stopped on the line before moving painstakingly slow to the topmost symbol.

"YES! Time Wizard, time to turn the clocks!" Joey called triumphantly, eyes glittering happily as his Baby Dragon aged into the wizened Thousand Dragon. "Yugi, this is going to hurt you more then it's going to hurt me, honest. Blue-Eyes, destroy Gamma!" Before the magnetic warrior was completely evaporated, the blond called, "Thousand Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

Yugi's jacket sleeve went to cover his nose as the Thousand Dragon's breath washed over him, feeling a little woozy at the unwanted onslaught to his senses.

****

Yugi's LP: 1100

Joey's LP: 4000

__

That's it. Yugi drew the Dark Magician Girl, a little voice in the back of his mind (undoubtedly Bakura) reminding him that he could use Change of Heart to summon her. "I activate Change of Heart to take control of your Thousand Dragon!"

"Wha?!" Joey cried in confusion as his dragon stomped over to Yugi's side of the field. "Why didn't you take my... Kaiba's Blue-Eyes?"

Yugi just smiled. "I sacrifice your Thousand Dragon to summon the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode and end... No, I use my second Main Phase to revive my Dark Magician in the attack."

The "I'm-Pissed-And-You're-Dead" look on Yugi's face didn't set well with Joey as he pulled Goblin Attack Force. _Okay, wipe out his Dark Magician Girl and finish this duel with Blue-Eyes. Leave the Dark Magician alone._ "Okay, Goblin Attack Force, destroy Yugi's magici-"

"Reveal face down trap, Magical Hats!" Yugi cut in victoriously. "I also activate _another_ trap, leaving it hidden under one of these four hats."

Tea looked down at Yami. "You're a bad influence on Yugi. Now he's _talking_ like you!"

"It's a fair trade for my having to dress like he does," Yami replied, tone light.

Joey growled as his goblins went into the defense. "Okay, Blue-Eyes, blow away the right hat at the end!"

Yugi flinched. "You're the second person to ever guess right, Joey." His smile was far too reminiscent of Yami's for comfort. "But you've also activated my hidden trap. Dark Magician Girl, redirect Joey's attack with Magic Cylinder!" the spike haired teen ordered.

"Nu huh!" Joey shot back. "I activate my Seven Tools of Bandit to destroy your cylinders at the cost of a thousand of my life points."

****

Yugi's LP: 1100

Joey's LP: 3000

"Then I activate Waboku to protect my Dark Magician Girl from harm for one turn!" Yugi countered.

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that!" Joey lamented. "Fine, fine, fine. Your turn."

Yugi grinned when he saw a Polymerization. _This can come in handy when I get a combo I can fuse._ "I set this magic card and-"

))Yugi, Yami you are not, but please,(( Bakura sudden quipped.

Yugi jumped. )What's that supposed to mean?(

))Use Brain Control to take his Blue-Eyes, sacrifice it and Dark Magician Girl for Buster Blader and fuse it with the Dark Magician.((

Yugi ran the information over in his mind, knowing the combo made something powerful, but the name was escaping him.

))You'll see. Just do it.((

"Okay, I activate my Brain Control to take your Goblin Attack Force-"

"Yugi! Would you stop trying to give me the upper hand?!" Joey finally exploded. "I'm not that bad of a duelist that you have to keep avoiding the damned Blue-Eyes!"

"It's not that, Joey," Yugi replied. "I just want to prove that I can beat a Blue-Eyes same as Yami can."

"You're insane," Seto stated flatly.

"Anyway, I take control of your force to sacrifice them and my Dark Magician Girl to summon the Buster Blader! I then activate Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader!"

Yami looked shocked. "H-How did Yugi know to..." His face fell flat. \Bakura...\

\\What? He needed a hand,\\ the thief retorted.

Yami sighed, hearing Yugi trying to dig through his thoughts for the name of his monster. //Black Paradine Magician, aibou.//

/Oh! Thanks, Yami!/ "Because fused monsters can't attack on the same turn, I'll have to end."

Joey nodded. _That... thing is too strong. I've gotta get end this before I'm doomed. But, that means I've gotta play that stupid card and I don't know if I want to._ His fingers danced over the trap/magic activation button nervously.

"Go for it, Joey! You're almost there!" Serenity called encouragingly from the sidelines.

"Yeah! It your own move this time!" Mokuba agreed.

"I think you've helped enough," Seto growled.

__

The kid's right. There ain't no creep tryin' to get me to kill Yug' this time. I can do this. "I activate Meteor of Destruction!"

"And I activate Mystical Ref Panel!" Yugi countered.

"Wow!" Tea gasped. "That's too freaky!"

"I redirect your attack right back at you, Joey!" Yugi stated, though he sounded shaky as his Ref Panel shot the dark energy back at his friend.

Joey's arms went to hide his face, yelping as the energy sent cold waves through him. _Dammit! That just wasn't cool!_

****

Yugi's LP: 1100

Joey's LP: 2500

"Are you okay, Joey?" Tristan called.

"I'll live!" the blond replied, sounding just as shaken as Yugi. _I swear, that was the exact definition of deja vu right there. Okay, Wheeler, you're getting down there, focus and win this!_ "C'mon Heart of the Cards!" he murmured, pulling his card and peeking at it. _YES!_ "I play Fissure to destroy one monster with the lowest attack points on the field. And since there's just your... creepy hybrid thing, he goes bye-bye!"

Yugi looked crestfallen, watching as his Paradine Magician was seemingly pulled into the ground with a pained shriek.

"Blue-Eyes, finish off Yugi's Life Points!" Joey cried.

The dragon roared with delight as he unleashed his wrath on Yugi, the attack seeming fiercer, as if the monster was settling some personal vendetta against the Puzzle holder.

Yugi yelped, falling to his knees under the sheer power of the attack as brutal defeat slammed him hard. "I lost."

Across the field, Joey was jumping around and dancing. He pranced over to Mokuba, dragging the pre-teen to his feet before dancing around with him. "I love ya kid!" he beamed, hugging the still frightened Kaiba tightly. "You're my hero!"

Serenity joined in her brother's "victory prance", hugging him around the waist tightly, smiling and laughing. "Way to go, big brother!"

Joey glided over to Yugi, helping his crestfallen friend up with an infectious smile on his face. "Awesome game, Yug'! You had me worried for a second."

Yugi nodded. "You've really gotten good, Joey." He shuffled through his deck, face falling when he saw the Red-Eyes Black Dragon was the next card to be drawn. "Well I'll be."

Joey took his beloved card reverently before kissing it. "Thanks for takin' care of 'im, Yugi! It means a lot to me."

Yugi's expression brightened considerably. "No problem, Joey. It was my honor!"

Mokuba, still attached to the blond's neck asked, "Can you give Seto his card back before he kills me... Slowly and painfully?"

"Yeah, speakin' of which," Joey growled. "Stay right here, Serenity, I'll be right back." Holding Mokuba's light frame in one arm, he marched across the field, grin wavering between ecstatic and dangerous. He put the small Kaiba down, pocketing Red-Eyes.

"You did okay, mutt," Seto congratulated him.

Joey smiled up at him. _Aw, what the hell?_ The American wrapped his arms around the CEO's neck, kissing him soundly in reply. He smirked against Seto's soft lips when he heard a collective gasp of surprise. "Thanks for letting me use your Blue-Eyes," he murmured as he pulled back.

Seto shrugged, leering at Mokuba.

Joey stepped away, cracking his knuckles. "And this is for scaring the shit out of Mokuba," he growled before slugging the brunet hard, fist contacting against his eye.

Tristan blinked. "And I thought I knew Joey."

"You read my mind," Tea and Duke chorused.

Ryou chuckled. "I guess opposites really _do_ attract." _...Speaking of opposites..._ "Anyone have the time?"

Serenity checked her watch. "It's five fifty, why?" she asked.

Ryou's eyes widened. _I'm supposed to meet Malik in ten minutes... And I don't know where he's gonna be!_ "There's somewhere I have to be, be right back!" he blurted out before tearing off over the grounds like a bat out of Hell.

The others looked about ready to die from the continuous shock.

* * * *

Ryou was in a near panic as he flitted from gate to gate, stopping every so often to check the time. When he was told it was not five after six, he groaned and darted back to the opposite entrance. _Come on, come on, come on!_ His chocolate eyes darted around the darkened area, shoulders slumping when he didn't see anyone. _...Maybe this was all just a set up?_ The Brit sighed with looming depression, turning to rejoin his friends.

"And just where are you going?" an accented voice chided.

Ryou yelped when strong arms wrapped around his waist, half-turning to see Malik smirking at him. "Ha! You _are_ here!" 

Malik chuckled and hugged the smaller duelist. "Like I'd turn down an opportunity like this?"

Ryou's smile could have lit up the darkest night as he as released. "You just missed the perfect opportunity to taunt Yugi."

"I was watching from the shadows," Malik replied, trying to sound mysterious. "He made a real ass out of himself." His lilac eyes danced mischievously. "I split when the midget got the Paradine Magician on the field. What happened?"

Ryou started forward, shrugging. "Joey drew a Fissure, destroyed the magician and won the match."

Malik shook his head, brazenly slipping his hand into Ryou's. "Anything other then that happen?"

The Brit snickered. "Joey must have been on Cloud Nine because he went over to Kaiba, kissed him then hit him... Pretty hard too."

Malik started grinning like a madman. "I would have killed to see that." He pulled Ryou closer to him. "But I wouldn't have missed meeting you for the world."

Ryou smiled somewhat shyly, moving his hand away from Malik's to wrap his arm around the Egyptian's waist. "The walk here was funny. Mokuba kept asking Joey about Kaiba. At one point, he called Kaiba teriyaki chicken."

Malik burst out laughing. "You're k-kidding?"

"Nope. I thought Mokuba was going to die trying not to laugh." Ryou grinned at the recent memory. "The killer was when Tea asked who Mokuba was talking about! She thought that Joey was secretly dating a girl!"

"That's too rich," Malik choked out, trying to calm himself down. "You hang out with a real screwy crowd, creampuff."

Ryou looked up at the older teen. "What gives with the name? Not that I mind, but what's the deal?" he asked.

Malik shrugged. "I guess it's your hair. It's white, fluffy, and smells good."

Ryou colored slightly. "Um... thanks."

"So, it's not quite dark yet. Whacha want to do?" Malik asked, ruffling the sixteen-year-old's hair affectionately.

Ryou thought for a moment. "If you want, we can get something to eat. Only God knows when the last time I had a meal was." The Brit gave his stomach a vexed poke.

Malik looked around to study the other's frame intently. "You do look thinner. That damned tournament really did a number on you."

A sigh. "Don't remind me. I can't grasp the fact that Battle City just ended yesterday. I keep thinking that it's been just about a month."

"Time travel has that effect on you," Malik agreed, gaze a little troubled. "I thought that I honestly lost you there for a second. It was like Marik was prepared for me and I wasn't sure if I told you to go or not."

"Obviously you did." Ryou studied the ground before him. "Thank you for doing that. I... You didn't have to and I appreciate it all the more."

Malik hugged the snow haired hikari closer to him, not letting go. "If we had switched places, I knew you would have done the same for me."

"I still managed to screw up. Marik got the Ring anyway." Ryou spared the Egyptian a glance. "Which means we'll have to duel."

At that, Malik grinned. "Do you think we maniacal bad guys ask our prey to hand over the goods before kicking their asses to be nice?"

Ryou's only response was an embarrassed blush, his hand coming around to tug on the Millennium Ring's rope soundly.

The seventeen-year-old sighed in mock exasperation. "You'll get it in due time, Ry. Just enjoy the fact that you're yami free and in my divine company!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "With an ego like _that_, you'd make the perfect Pharaoh."

Malik straightened up, puffing his chest out in an attempt to look important. About the only thing he accomplished was showing his abs off.

__

Thou shall not droll, thou shall not drool, thou shall not drool... Ryou kept muttering that mantra in his head as he poked the blond's stomach.

Malik deflated with a snigger, free arm going to cover the exposed flesh. "Don't do that!"

__

...Shall not drool... Oh, ticklish spot. Ryou stored the information away for a later date. "I wouldn't if you'd stop wearing that pretty little tank top."

Malik's expression went deadpan. "Stop making fun of my shirt!"

"But it's so easy!" Ryou shot back lightly as he hunted around for food that struck his fancy. Finally, he settled on fries. "I know what I'm getting, what about you?"

Malik shrugged. "Whatever you're having."

Ryou nodded, steering the pair over to the nearest stall. "Extra large sound okay?"

"Yep." Malik looked around the festival as the other teen ordered their food, his inner, culture deprived child ogling at the different sights and sounds. There were a thousand things he saw that he wanted to do but was torn between them and pretty much fawning over Ryou all night.

Before a real debate could begin, the Brit nudged his counterpart lightly with a large bottle of Sprite. "So, anything you see of interest?"

"Yeah. Everything," Malik replied honestly, grabbing a fry from the mixing bowl sized container. "I figure we'll just wander around and see everything."

"Sounds like a plan. We've got a good two hours before the fireworks start so there's enough time." He chewed on a French fry thoughtfully. "We should keep an eye out for Yugi and the others."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to make the happy couples jealous of us," Malik agreed with a smirk. Before Ryou could launch a counter attack, he started the Brit forward towards the games.

* * * *

"Where in the Hell is Ryou?" Bakura growled, slamming Yami against a stone wall the minute the Pharaoh entered his soul room. He'd had a feeling the Brit had run off by the Pharaoh's exasperated amusement earlier.

"Probably went off to find Malik," Yami replied, as if Bakura's temper was nothing.

"You let him go alone?" the Ring Spirit pressed, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Has the Puzzle corrupted your brain or something?"

Yami calmly removed the other Egyptian's hands from his jacket, dusting himself off. "He'll be fine. It's not like there's anything dangerous roaming around."

Bakura crossed his arms, blunt fingernails digging into his skin. "We don't know if Marik is truely gone yet and you're letting _my_ hikari go off unguarded?!"

"Marik _is_ dead and Ryou has Malik to watch him," Yami answered, still unerringly calm. His amethyst eyes searched the dark chocolate orbs trying to murder him. "What happened?"

Bakura started. "Nothing."

Yami's brows knit together at the hasty reply. "You think Ryou is in danger?"

Bakura ducked his head, snowy bangs covering his face. "He's a big kid. He'll be fine," he grated out.

The former Pharaoh sighed, placing his hand on the other Spirit's shoulders. "Something's got you pretty worked up. What happened?"

Bakura glanced up at Yami. _He already told you it's nothing. Cut it out._ "Really, it's nothing. I just don't like not having _any_ communication with Ryou."

Yami nodded, not moving though. "Hopefully Malik will give the Ring back tonight and everything will truly be back to normal."

Bakura sighed, his eyes glancing over at the ceiling, widening. _How in the hells did that happen?!_ The thief broke away from Yami's grip to move under the spot the bloody letters had occupied not two seconds ago. "They're gone."

"What's gone?" Yami asked, looking perplexed.

"There was..." _He couldn't see it, dumbass. You're making yourself look like an escaped mental patient. _"It's nothing," he muttered as a cold chill swept through his frame. "But maybe we should go look for Ryou. I'd just feel better knowing he's okay."

"If that'll make you feel better, okay," Yami replied gently, looking around his soul room cautiously. Something definitely seemed off and growing worse by the minute. "Just stay put. If we find Ryou, Yugi or myself will let you know."

"But-"

"You're supposed to be dead," Yami reminded the thief sternly. 

Bakura growled, storming over to Yami. "Fine," he spat before going out to sit in the hallway. "But the first hint of my hikari and I'm taking over."

"Will do," Yami sighed, stepping over Bakura's legs before disappearing from the soul room.

* * * * *

It was well after dark when Malik and Ryou decided to grab a spot to watch the fireworks from. They'd played just about every game in the festival while dodging pursuit from Yugi and Co. in the meantime, laughing at their slyness as they crept to safety.

"Oh! There's a spot!" Ryou announced, spotting a promising space on a nearby knoll. 

"Looks good," Malik replied. "I'm gonna make sure the Village Idiots aren't anywhere around here. Why don't you go sit down."

Ryou nodded, heading over the crowded grounds carefully balancing his prizes and fourth order of fries as he skirted around other people. Blessedly, the Brit made it without killing himself or someone else. He stretched out on the grass lazily, setting the carton of French fries on his stomach so he could use an arm as a makeshift pillow.

The sixteen-year-old's chocolate eyes roamed over the starry skies, seeing how many constellations he could find, his free arm absently petting the stuffed dragon Malik got him. Ryou had just spotted his seventh when he heard a familiar voice cussing his heart out. The teenager looked over as Malik joined him, grinning brightly. 

"Your friends are screwy _and_ annoying," the Egyptian growled, stretching out beside Ryou. "They're going around asking if anyone's seen either of us."

"And?" Ryou prompted.

Malik just smiled and grabbed a few fries. 

Ryou sighed at the incorrigible Egyptian. "I can't tell you how much fun this has been," he said after a beat of silence.

Malik shrugged, nicking another fry. "I told you, I could never make up for hurting you like I did," he replied seriously. "But, I suppose I can try."

Ryou sighed, looking back up at the starry sky somewhat forlornly. "It wasn't your fault. If I had held off a moment longer-"

"It would have been too late," Malik finished before licking the ketchup off his fingers. He turned over on his side, resting his head against his hand. "Stop blaming yourself."

Ryou's eyes drifted shut, a sigh escaping his slightly parted lips. "Ask me to stop breathing then."

Malik's deft fingers toyed with a lock of silken hair, his eyes searching Ryou's. "I'm obviously alive still, right?"

"Yeah-"

The Egyptian didn't give Ryou time to finish his thought. "Then stop dwelling on the past and-" At the same time, the first firework sailed into the sky in a shower of red and gold sparks. "-enjoy the show."

Ryou smiled a little, cuddling a little closer to Malik as the seventeen-year-old lay on his back.

The pair watched the fireworks, marveling at the stunning displays of color and wincing every so often as the louder explosives went off. The night air was getting progressively colder and Malik used this as an excuse to draw Ryou into a one-armed embrace. 

The Brit blushed brightly but didn't try to squirm away. "They're so beautiful," he breathed, watching as a set of multicolored fireworks created a cracking shower in the cloudless skies.

Malik smiled. "Not as beautiful as you."

Ryou turned away from the skies, his eyes a little wide. "W-What?"

Malik's eyes danced warmly, something the other teenager had really seen before. "I've let two chances to tell you slip through my fingers and I'm not going to miss the third," he whispered.

Ryou's heart skipped a beat. "I-I…"

Malik set a finger on the sixteen-year-old's lips to silence him. "You're pretty much the only reason I'm still alive. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and…" He leaned closer to Ryou, holding the snow haired duelist close. "I love you."

Finally, those three words had been said, and with Ryou's wonderful luck, he was unfortunately left speechless.

Malik snickered at the wonderfully shocked look on the younger teen's face. As another firework sailed into the sky, he closed what little space there was between him and Ryou to place a gentle, almost chaste kiss on the teen's lips.

That seemed to draw Ryou out of his shock and he ran a hand through the Egyptian's wild tresses. "I love you too," he murmured, leaning forward to return the shy kiss. Feeling brash, he ran his tongue over Malik's lips to gain entrance. He explored shamelessly, the blond's spicy taste becoming addicting. 

Malik dueled for dominance while arm snaked around the Brit's waist to pull him close as possible. He finally got his way, desperate for more of Ryou's tangy sweetness as he ran his tongue over every part of the teen's mouth.

"...RYOU BAKURA!"

Said duelist jerked away from Malik with a yelp, wide brown eyes snapping open to search around the area. Then, standing by his head, he saw the entire group staring down at the pair in mixed shock and... was it disgust?

"What's goin' on 'ere?" Joey growled dangerously.

Ryou blushed brightly, glancing at a coolly smirking Malik. "Um... You see..." His shoulders slumped and his arms wrapped around his dragon as if it would protect him. "God, this is embarrassing."

__

[gasp][pant] I never meant for this update to stretch out so long! I can't apologize enough minna-san! I did manage to break my writer's block about halfway into this chapter, but it's still so... choppy! Forgive me! [bows low] Oh, for future reference, there is_ a lemon coming up. [delusions of nightclubs] If I can stick to the outline, chapter twenty-eight should be lemon-centric. _

If it makes you all feel better, this chappy's 22 pages long. ^)^U

Shade Azuna: Aforementioned block notwithstanding, I'm gonna be one sad person once this book's done. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but we all know the rule: Sequels suck. -______-U [shrugs] Be content in the fact that there's still a handful of chapters left before the end.

Akuro:_ I hope you enjoyed the WAFF trailer last chapter 'cause there will be no more of that for the rest of the book. [suspenseful music] The plot thickens! [gets hit with a tomato] Oh yeah... I'm talking too much again. ^)^U But, advice for the future: Never expect the expected. ^)^_

Jantra: ...O)o I'm an official fire hazard! [giggles and bounces around] This chapter ain't much for suspense, but upcoming installations will fix that. [grins] Don't cook any food when reading this in the near future. [looks thoughtful] And I've come to realize that lemons make the fiction world go 'round. ...Not that I care much. :}

Impish Pixie: Keep up the great work: Check. Still great story: Check...Speedy update... [ducks head shamefully] It won't happen again, I swear!

Yami Caitlin: ...You've never_ eatten a creampuff?! You've been seriously deprived, chica! Seriously, those things are like my guilty pleasure! [sighs dreamily] Soo goooodd... [snaps out it] But I'll make it up to you for killing Marik somehow... _

happy yaoi lover: Off the record, there's, like, seven or either chapters left to the book and I'm planning to make chapter twenty-eight the "lemon chapter". In the meantime, there'll be plenty of romance and inappropriate coments to go around. ^)^

OxBeachFlirtxO1: I tried to re-read this whole thing the other night to get myself to focus and fell asleep about chapter eleven. ^)^U But I love to build the romantic tension up; good torture method for the characters **and** the readers. ^)~

Elle-FaTe2x1: Aw! Thanks! Malik and Ryou are so cute to write together. This chapter was fun at the end with the tonsil hockey secession. :}

blu chocobo: If you think Kavala was cool, wait 'til I introduce Antaios. [grins] Think of Malik rolled in with Bakura, Seto, a dash of Pegasus, a hint of Mokuba and throw 'em into a blender. ^)^ Antaios and Kavala are gonna be fun to write in the future. [glares at previous chapters] I was toying with the notion of have the reanimation fail, but the implications would have killed me. X)x So, everything working according to plan just sounded so much better.

Roen: Expect Bakura to be a schizoid angst-case until he sorts himself out. [hands Roen a Kleenex] Trust me, you're going to need them later on.

Andi-chan: Great! Now I have guilt! [giggles] Sorry, watching Toy Story with babysitting job. ^)^ Hopefully I've gotten rid of my writer's block 'cause the one part of the story I've been aim at is coming up soon and I want it to be the best, most notable chapters of the story. [shrugs] I really don't have a life, so I can sit down for three hours at a time and add ideas to the plot. The characters are easy. It's trying to bend them to the shifts in plot without snapping their characterization that's the challenge. Still, it's fun and makes it all worth it when the people really enjoy the book! Oh, try writing_ all that fluff with your boyfriend and his father practically hanging over your shoulder._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Twenty-Six Trailer:

"A lot of people think nii-sama's pure evil, the way he runs KaibaCorp and the rest of his life. He never lets them see that he's really a nice guy," Mokuba mumured, flipping through the pictures he had taken so far. "He thinks if he stopped being the Ice King-"

"People would walk all over him, right?" Ishizu guessed. When the raven-haired youth nodded, she shook her head with a wry smile. "That's what Malik thinks. I think having Ryou with him will help."

Mokuba looked up from the viewfinder. "Joey's sent straight from Kami-sama, I swear. He brings out a side of Seto that takes me hours to dig out."

"Keep talking and word's going to get out that I'm human."

"Seto!" Mokuba yelped, jumping out of his chair. "I... Um, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking at that stone?"

"I was," Seto replied. "But there's too much missing information."

Ishizu sighed. "That's always been my problem with trying to piece together the Pharaoh's history. There's many bits of information missing and it's so precise it's like someone destroyed it on purpose."

Mokuba set Ishizu's camera down on the table before him, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm not gonna pretend that I know the first thing about the past, but with something as powerful and controversial as the Millennium Items, things probably _were_ destroyed on purpose. Maybe by Yami himself."

Ishizu nodded sullenly. "This is why I have the Tauk, to set these missing pieces into their correct places." Her oceanic eyes met Seto's seriously. "Which brings me to the real reason I called you here. The dreams you described, along with the events that have taken place, are all stepping stones for the past to play out again."

"What events?" Seto demanded. "There's only been those damned dreams."

"Or has there?" Ishizu eyed the CEO carefully. "If I told you that Ryou Bakura died during your tournament, what would you say?"

"That you've gone insane," Seto replied bluntly.

"And I would insisit that the Ring holder and his guardian did indeed perish in an illegal duel with Malik's other half.They took refuge in the Pharaoh's Item until they figured out how to reanimate Ryou, ultimately re-writing the present that we are in now." 

Seto was starting to think that Ishizu was just as unhinged as her brother. "Can you show me evidence of your convictions?"

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	26. Chapter XXVI: Egyptian History 101 Pt 1

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Egyptian History 101[Pt 1]

The air was charged as Malik calmly got to his feet, dragging Ryou with him. "Evening, Wheeler."

"Shut up," Joey snarled. "Ryou, you have three seconds to explain yourself before I start cracking skulls." 

The Brit stepped back a bit under the hateful flame in the American's gaze. "I-I..." He lowered his head, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry?"

Joey was beside himself at this point. "How can you do this?!"

Yugi stepped up beside his friend. "Don't start, please."

"Yug', shut up." Joey's fists clenched and unclenched. "Do I have to remind you that this is the same wacko that tried to kill me not that long ago? Does our friendship mean that little to you?"

"Hey, back the fuck off, Wheeler," Malik growled. 

"Stay out of this, Ishtar," Joey sneered. "Why Ryou?"

The Brit looked at the irate blond, then at Seto. "For the same reason you love him, I suppose," he stated softly. 

"Seto hasn't tried to kill me!"

"Death-T?" Ryou shot back. "I know Malik has his faults, but most of what happed wasn't even his own damned fault!"

"Don't you dare use his other half as an excuse for what he did," Tristan jumped in.

Ryou felt his temper slowly mounting. "Me and Bakura were no better at the start of things. He's tried to kill you all countless times and you just turned a blind eye to it."

Joey was taken down a few notches when he heard the creeping anger in the Brit's voice. 

"I know I've done some pretty cruel things but most of it wasn't even my choice." Malik wrapped an arm around Ryou with a spiteful smile in Joey's direction. His lilac eyes seemed shrouded. "If you want to tear him away from me, I'll just tear you apart."

"I don't think there's a need for that," Seto intoned serenely. "The lot of us have our own faults, given some are worse then others."

"If you wanna play tonsil hockey with Ryou, we'll leave you to it," Mokuba piped up.

Ryou and Malik looked down at the twelve-year-old, exasperation written all over their faces. "Joey killed the mood," the former grumbled.

Bakura, who had gotten control of Yugi's body as promised, sighed. "Are there any other shadowy romances we should know about before the night's over?"

\Should we tell them about the two of us?\ Yami joked. 

\\Oh yeah, they'd react well to that. 'Hey, guess what? The Pharaoh's dating his old lay again. Who's that? Well, let's see, that would be me. No, I'm not Yugi. I'm Bakura, twice removed from life.\\

The former Pharaoh stifled a snigger. \You have a point. Besides, it might be hell to have to explain Marik if Malik opens his mouth.\

\\...You _are_ evil,\\ Bakura shot back. He looked around to see he was the only one still standing and quickly sat down by Yami.

It was quiet until Duke turned to Malik and Ryou, asking, "So, how long have you two been going out?"

"Long enough," Ryou replied with a small grin aimed at Malik. _Are we really dating now? I thought you had to ask first?_

Mokuba leaned over, putting an arm around Malik's shoulder. "You two... do anything aside from tonsil hockey?"

Seto and Joey didn't know whether or not to be more surprised that Malik hadn't taken his head off or Mokuba's question. "Cut it out!" the latter warned, eyeing his rival nastily.

"I don't kill kids, mutt," Malik noted darkly, looking down at Mokuba with a wistful sigh. "Why do you ask? Kaiba and Joey been quiet lately?"

Joey flushed dark red and Seto's hands curled into fists.

Ryou looked back at them with a falsely innocent smile. "It's an _innocent_ question."

Bakura nearly fell over laughing, leaning against Yami to stop himself. \\My hikari's been hanging around me too long, I swear.\\

Yami nodded, nudging the thief. \You have a habit of corrupting everyone you meet.\

Mokuba snickered and laid down, using his arms for pillows. "They've been plenty busy. Even with Battle City, surprisingly enough."

Yami grinned back at Seto. He was a generally nice person, but didn't see the harm in making his chief rival squirm. "Bow of the Battle Ship under a starry sky. You _think_ no one's around and later on you find every one of your enemies were watching."

Mokuba burst out laughing. "See! I'm not the only voyeur!"

Joey and Seto seemed to be holding a contest to see who could go paler. "You're kidding?" the former begged.

Malik, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura just smiled at the couple.

Tristan tried not to laugh. "So much for the secret romance, Joe. Looks like the majority of us already knew." His eyes darted over to Duke and Serenity to see the latter cuddled against the former, smiling. "What?"

Serenity just giggled louder. "Malik and Ryou weren't so 'secret' themselves. I think the front of Battle Ship was the make-out section of the tournament."

Joey looked over at his sister in shock. "Okay, who corrupted my baby sister?"

"Joey!" Serenity whined. "I'm fourteen! I'm not completely naive."

When Duke stifled a snicker with his hand, he immediately found Joey's face hovering mere millimeters from his own. "What do you want?"

"What's so funny, Devlin?" Joey growled protectively.

"Your face," Duke replied easily.

"And why have you been hanging off Serenity all night?" 

Tristan pulled Joey back to the ground roughly. "Just chill, man. I'm sure there's a viable explanation," he said with a sullen glare at Duke.

"There'd better be or I'll do to Duke what I intended to do to the whack job over there," Joey ground out irritably. The blond jumped when a particularly loud firework went off over his head, blushing in embarrassment as Duke laughed. "Aw, shaddup. I'm gonna go get something to eat."

Ryou shook his head with a smile, leaning his head against Malik's shoulder. He watched the bright explosives light of the sky for a while before searching around the group out of curiosity. He spotted Joey rounding on Seto, sitting down quietly in the CEO's lap with an almost shy grin. Duke and Serenity were trying not to look suspicious and failing while Yami used Bakura as a pillow.

The Brit bit his lip, seeing the forlorn look on Tristan's face. _Sucks to be odd man out,_ he chuckled to himself. He let out a small squeak when he felt Malik's arm wrap around his waist. "Are you asking for Joey to behead you?"

"Probably," said blond grumbled. "Would you _please_ get your slimy paws off of my friend?"

Malik turned toward the other teen with an overly sweet smile as his free hand tugged the Millennium Rod clear of his belt loops. "Don't tempt me, Wheeler," he sing-songed, tapping his Item against the ground.

Joey went a little pale, but refused to back down. He still had an obvious bone to pick and wouldn't stop until it was settled. "Try me, blondie."

"You're blond too," Mokuba reminded the American nonchalantly.

Malik smirked. "Try again, mongrel."

That just about did it for Joey. He got to his feet and stormed over to the Egyptian, dragging him upright as well so they were eye-to-eye. "Let's get one thing straight, I'm not a dog."

"But you obey so well," Malik shot back easily.

Joey growled and shook the other teen angrily. "Don't get smart with me, Ishtar. I don't trust ya as far as I can throw ya, but I don't think Ryou would like it much if I dented your bishounen face up... Seeing how it's the only lovable part of ya."

Malik raised an elegant eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me, Wheeler?"

The barb caused Joey to let go of the Egyptian's shirt, stepping back with disgust written all over his face. "You're sick."

Malik picked himself up, still smiling. "I thought you'd never notice."

"Why you..."

Tea growled, springing to her feet and marching over to the two blonds, grabbing an ear respectively. "There's a lot of bad blood here, but I'm sick of this."

"But-" Joey whimpered when Tea yanked on his captive ear.

"Joey, you weren't the only one controlled," the brunette pointed out crossly. "I think if Ryou, the most extorted out of all of us, can more then forgive this psychopath, he must be redeemable." Tea punctuated her point by yanking hard on Malik's earring without getting her head removed.

"Forgiving is one thing," Joey shot back. "But making out with him is another."

"The same way the lot of us caught you making out with Kaiba?" Bakura questioned smugly, watching the firework's finale raptly.

Joey's cheeks colored. "That's not funny, Yug'. I-OW! Stop it!" he growled at Tea.

"No. Malik, you're a psychotic lunatic, I just want that to be known right now. I'm not inclined to trust you, but if Ryou sees some good in you, we're all willing to give you a chance."

Malik tugged his earring clear of Tea's grip. "That's all fine, whatever," he replied off-handedly. He set his dusty lilac eyes on Joey. "I won't prod into your affairs. Don't prod into mine."

"He won't," Seto spoke up darkly, his voice the only give-away that he wasn't happy about Malik's presence either. "I'll give you fair warning that if you touch a hair on the mutt's head-"

Ryou jumped in, plucking the Rod from Malik's grip with practiced ease.. "We gave you a fair chance. Please back off." 

"Give that back!" Malik yelped. "It's mine."

"You have a spare," Ryou replied wolfishly, fighting a blush at his own brash words. _I think the time away from Bakura will do me good._

"Why _are_ you so quick to forgive this loony?" Tristan asked, slightly scarred by the exchange.

Bakura, having lost the entertainment of the fireworks, turned his attention to the fragile situation. "Respectively, Ryou and Malik would be a threat if their yamis still existed-"

"But I made sure that each Spirit was eradicated from their host bodies," Yami muttered, making Bakura jump slightly. He had _looked_ like he was sleeping. 

"What about that thing?" Joey asked, glaring pointedly at the Millennium Rod.

"Useless," Bakura replied.

Mokuba sighed, having had enough of staying quiet. "Guys, it's late and the show's over. Not only that, but we have school tomorrow." His ashen eyes held a sarcastic light. "As much as I love to watch this display of machismo, I need to get home so I can count the knocks against the wall."

"Mokuba!" Seto growled.

The chibi-Kaiba smiled sweetly. "What? It's the same as counting sheep. One's just... noisier."

Joey flushed scarlet. "I'm going to kill you."

"Over my dead body," Seto retorted.

"I still have your Blue-Eyes," Joey cackled before taking off into the night.

Mokuba's eyes widened when he felt Seto's smoldering glare fall on his head. _This is a chance to cause a real riot!_ He took three seconds to snatch the Rod from Ryou's unprepared grip before tearing off after Joey. "Come back here!"

Malik blanched. "GIVE THAT BACK!" he screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh no you're not!" Ryou shot back, dragging Bakura and Yami to their feet by their respective Puzzles before tearing off after the Egyptian.

Seto watched in amusement as the others took off to aid in the capture of Mokuba and Joey, shaking his head. Though, as he watched "Yugi" and Malik, whatever was off about them sent cold shivers down his spine. The young CEO couldn't figure out why, but there was something definitely wrong.

* * * * *

It was well after ten as Ryou pushed the front door open, half-asleep against Malik as threw his keys onto a nearby chair. Mindlessly, the Brit steered his temporary pillow over to the couch before falling bonelessly onto it.

Malik snickered. "We only ran around for an hour," he chided. "Who knew the brat had that much energy?"

"I didn't," Ryou mumbled, throwing a decorative pillow over his head. "All that for a stupid card and piece... of junk." It was obvious the sixteen-year-old was quickly nodding off. 

Malik didn't have the heart to be affronted with Ryou in his semi-conscious state. "Where's your room?" he asked curiously.

"Upstairs, second room on the right," came the muffled answer.

Malik nodded and scooped Ryou's feather light figure into his arms, maneuvering himself around all obstacles easily on his way to the Brit's bedroom. _Ah good, no junk on the bed._ Smiling at the snow haired duelist's neatness, the Egyptian set his burden on the downy bed.

Ryou groaned as Malik unlaced his sneakers. "Stop sucking up," he mumbled, turning onto his stomach. "I... should be taking your shoes off," he added.

The older teen shook his head, smiling affectionately as he dropped the Converse on the floor. "Since you're only half awake, I'm guess I'll be heading back home now."

Ryou nodded. "G'night, Malik. Arigatou."

__

Wait, you idiot, one more thing. Malik tugged the Millennium Ring clear of his head, jangling the spears enticingly. "You're back in your own body, so you can have it back now."

Ryou mustered the energy to turn to the blond with a half-formed smile. "You keep it. I kinda like chasing you," he admitted before letting his head flop back onto his pillows. 

Malik grinned brightly, leaning down to feather a soft kiss on the sleepy teen's cheek. "Good night, creampuff. Sleep tight."

Ryou just nodded, failing in his battle to ward sleep off.

Malik sighed as he turned, smiling fondly as he put the Ring back on. _It's sad. I feel safer with this damn thing on then off,_ he teased himself, heading down the stairs and out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

It was when a soft click sounded through the otherwise silent house did Ryou awaken some._ He kissed me! ...He pretty much tucked me in._ The sixteen-year-old blushed slightly, something else dawning on him. _I still didn't get to tell him I love him... Again!_ The duelist groaned and decided sleep would be easier then thinking all night.

* * * * *

__

It was dead quiet, albeit the hushed whisper of the Thousand Year Puzzle being spun by its cord. Even the antagonists had stop their terrorizing to regard the exotic little thief that was perched atop the throne. It was the other standout thief that shattered the awed silence. 

"How did you do that?"

The emerald-eyed beauty just shrugged. "Is that jealousy I detect, great King of Thieves?" The urchin smirked and let the Puzzle fly through the air toward the self-proclaimed thief king.

But before Bakura could grab the precious Item, another presence made itself known to snatch the pyramid out of mid-air. The snow haired cutthroat growled, fists tightening around his daggers.

Khasekhemwy didn't look anymore pleased. "The Thousand Year Thieves," he sneered. "What an opportune time for you to show up."

The newcomer smiled congenially, bowing mockingly. "Khasekhemwy, always a displeasure," he replied easily. He inclined his head toward Mahaado and Seth, a catty smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. "I forgot to thank you for the Items."

"What do you want?" Ausar growled, an arm across his wounded stomach. "We have enough trouble to deal with."

The thief on the throne snorted derisively, setting bright emerald eyes on Bakura. "Antaios, give Mahaado the Puzzle," he ordered. "We've done our part."

As the precious Item flew at Bakura, Seth intervened, curling lithe fingers around the Puzzle's cord before the ex-Priest beside him could get it.

Mahaado swore violently, pivoting on his heel to grab for the younger Egyptian. He missed by a hair and shouted, "Bakura! Kill him!"

Khasekhemwy went for Bakura, thinking that the thief was going to try for Seth. But, the thief named Antaios knocked him to the ground. His companion saw Ausar try for Bakura and sprung into action, running for the duelist full tilt.

Bakura saw all this and knew full well that he had enough time. A cruel smile blossomed on his lips as he brought his dagger up. Before he could throw it though, the nameless thief got in the way. He faltered. 

"Do it!" Mahaado growled. "Prove your allegiance and do it!"

Ausar shoved the emerald-eyed thief out of the way, nearly upon Bakura now; still thinking it was Seth he was aiming for.

Antaios saw otherwise, but was busy keeping Khasekhemwy down. "Kavala, move!"

As the words passed the teen's lips, Bakura turned and let his daggers fly-

"WAKE UP, NII-SAMA!"

Seto awoke with a start, nearly crashing his head against Mokuba's in the interim. His breathing was a little choked and his heart felt like it was trying to hammer its way out of his ribcage.

Joey stared at the brunet in concern. "You okay, ryuu? Ya look a little pale."

Seto shook his head, forcing himself to calm down. "It's nothing. You just startled me," he replied, ruffling Mokuba's hair with a smile.

Neither the smaller Kaiba or Joey looked convinced, but they knew better then to question Seto when it came to his well being. "Well, we're home," the latter noted before scrambling over his lover out the door. 

Seto nodded, letting Mokuba get out before he followed suit. Straightening his duster out, he took a deep breath and headed into the mansion. Almost immediately, he heard the phone ring. _How coincidental,_ he thought with a disdainful roll of his eyes.

"Nii-sama, phone!" Mokuba yelled.

Seto sighed sufferingly and headed into the kitchen to take the proffered phone from his little brother. "Kaiba speaking."

"Hello Kaiba. It's Ishizu Ishtar. I was wondering if you had a moment?"

Seto froze. _How in the Hell..._ The CEO shook his head, remembering he vowed _never_ to ask how the tombkeeper knew what she did. "Make it quick, I have a business to run."

Joey snickered around the eggroll he had found in the fridge, leaning over to whisper something to Mokuba.

"I am aware that your tournament ended a short while ago," Ishizu started carefully. "But, a new matter has revealed itself and I think that you may want to come down here."

"So you can bore me with your hocus pocus?" Seto balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear as he took to the refrigerator for something to drink. 

"This is more serious then when we first met, Kaiba," she pressed.

Seto snorted, grabbing a can of soda with Joey's name scribbled on it. "I thought I made it quite clear that I have more important things to do then listen to proclamations of doom?"

Ishizu sighed, knowing she was going to have to play hardball with Seto to get her point across. "What do you have to do that is possibly more important then stealing your boyfriend's drink?"

At that, the CEO froze. "What did you say?"

"It's late at night, Kaiba. There is no business to run," Ishizu continued, unhindered. "If you ignore my request, you will put not only yourself, but Joey in mortal danger as well."

Seto felt like he'd just been thrown into a tub of ice. "How do you know about him?"

"I know much more about yourself then you think I know," Ishizu replied. "I also know that some part of you believes me... especially after that dream."

Seto didn't need to inquire _which_ dream the Egyptian was speaking of. "So you know what's going on inside my head. That doesn't mean anything."

Ishizu felt her patience slipping. "Ignore me, Seto Kaiba, and Joey will die." Her voice was stern and forbidding. "You will leave your little brother alone in the wake of your death. Anyone you trust to watch Mokuba will be destroyed because of your negligence."

Seto capped any encroaching anxiety at the thought of leaving Mokuba or having Joey taken away from him. "Fine. You've made your point. When do you expect me to-"

"Now, if it's not too much trouble," Ishizu broke in. "You may bring Joey and Mokuba along if you wish."

Seto was about to turn to ask the kitchen's other two occupants if they wanted to come, azure meeting sheepish coffee. "You were listening?" the CEO hissed, covering the mouthpiece.

Joey just grinned. "Hey Ishizu! We're coming along!" he yelled.

Seto sighed, shaking a fist at the blond. 

Ishizu just chuckled. "And don't worry about my narrative, Kaiba. I know you can read hieroglyphs." Whether she said this to get the last word in or not was forever left up to debate.

"I'll be down as soon as possible," Seto replied before hanging up. Setting the phone on the table, he looked over at Joey and Mokuba. "It seems Ishizu has some groundbreaking news for us."

Mokuba shuttered. "She's the scary necklace lady, right?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah."

Seto smiled fondly at the pair, reminding himself that he was doing this for them. _As much as I hate history lessons, I'm not going to risk losing them because I'm narrow-minded._

"You might wanna get that coat off though," Mokuba pointed out. "You've got grass stains on it from Joey."

Seto sighed, glaring mock threateningly at the blond. "In that case, you two get ready to go. I'll be right back down." The CEO watched as Mokuba and Joey tore back outside, shaking his head. _Only for them._

* * * * *

Ishizu was waiting patient at the bottom of the stairs when Seto appeared from the depths of his limo, oceanic eyes holding a darker, worried light as she inclined her head. "Thank you for coming, Kaiba."

"Hey Ishizu!"

"Yeah, hey!"

Ishizu smiled at Joey and Mokuba, motioning to the museum with a sweep of her hand. "If you will follow me, I will explain why I called you here."

Seto followed the petite Egyptian at a pace that forced the other two in his entourage jog to keep up. "You can start at anytime," he prompted impatiently.

Ishizu nodded. "While in the tournament, I had a dig team in Egypt searching for more clues pertaining to the Pharaoh and Priest's duel. When I arrived back here, I found not only a startling amount of recovered documents, but a frightening bit of information as well." The tombkeeper turned to eye Seto for a moment as she went inside the museum. "It turns out that the duel between the Pharaoh and the Priest was never concluded."

Mokuba, being the only one aside from Seto somewhat knowledgeable about the past, spoke up. "What happened? Who broke the fight off?"

"All in good time," Ishizu replied gently. "For now, I think it would be best if you looked at the tablet again, Seto."

The CEO shrugged, feeling increasingly less secure as the seconds ticked by. "Trying to test of knowledge of dead languages?" he quipped.

Ishizu shook her head. "You are the type of person that needs to see something for themselves to believe it. I can show you the way, but that is all." At that, she opened the door to the restricted parts of the museum, nodding down the stairs. "That and I have a lot of work to do."

"Hn." Was Seto's only reply as he lead Joey and Mokuba down the stairs.

* * * *

It had been going on two hours that Seto had been looking over the tablet and just sitting on the floor staring at it as well was starting to grate on Mokuba's nerves. Company dinners, formal functions spent in the lobby, being home alone... All those the young Kaiba could handle because there was something to _do._

It would have been more interesting if he could be able to read the hieroglyphics like his reincarnated brother could. But, Mokuba couldn't, so he was left to lay in the middle of the floor and count the dots on the ceiling tiles while Joey slept like a dead man by his lover. After the third million, five hundred sixty-fifth thousandth, nine hundred and seventy-sixth dot, the chibi-Kaiba gave up with a growl of exasperation.

__

I can't take it anymore! If I have to be here while Seto tries to piece together his past, I might as well look around. I'm sure there are some interesting exhibits around here. "Big brother, I'm going to go look around."

"Be careful," Seto replied, sounding highly distracted.

Mokuba sighed and headed out of the restricted exhibit, not quite knowing where to go once he got to the top of the stairs. Deciding he had enough time to get lost in the gigantic building and find his way back again, the twelve-year-old went left to enter the corridor he and Seto had first come through.

Mokuba looked over the well-protected artifacts and framed papyrus lining the walls. He made a note to take a look at one particular list towards the end of the hall before he came into the main entrance.The pre-teen saw a light on in a small side room to his left and crept over to the halfway closed door. 

"Come in, Mokuba."

__

How did... Never mind. I don't want to know. Mokuba pushed the door open a little shyly, taking up a discreet place on the same wall. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked.

Ishizu looked up from the tablet she was going over, offering the youth a smile. "You're not interrupting me, don't worry," she assured him. "I'm just trying to translate these hieroglyphs."

"Oh... I'll go them," Mokuba mumbled, ducking his head. He saw the time Seto was having trying to piece together the Egyptian script.

Ishizu chuckled. "Honestly, Mokuba, you're fine. Unlike your brother, Egyptian is my native language."

Mokuba brightened considerably. "So you don't take three hours just to figure out three symbols?" he asked innocently.

"No. But there's another language mingled in with the hieroglyphs, so it's not as easy," Ishizu replied, jotting down a note as her slender fingers traced a group of symbols. "Are you good with a camera?" 

Mokuba smothered a maniacal grin. "You could say that," he replied, trying to clear the deviousness out of his tone.

Ishizu turned to glance at the twelve-year-old, smiling at him. "If you want to help me, you can start photographing those little tablets over there."

"Really? You mean I can help you!" Mokuba was now bouncing from foot to foot.

"If you want to," the Egyptian replied, making another note as her fingers traveled down the line of hieroglyphs. "Try to pay attention to the script in the center."

"Okay," Mokuba chirped, going over to Ishizu's desk to retrieve the digital camera sitting there. He set it up, taking the liberty of switching the setting so the photos would come out better. He pulled a chair up to the table the tablets we sitting on and stood on top of it.

"I never thought of doing that," Ishizu chuckled, watching as the small Kaiba set up more chairs so he could get pictures from all angles. "You've done this before." It wasn't a question.

Mokuba nearly tripped between jumping across chairs. "I... um... No?"

Ishizu laughed at Mokuba's expression, shaking her head. "Remember, I have a little brother too. Older siblings have a sense for these types of things."

"Seto's always too busy to notice," Mokuba muttered, snapping off another picture before doing a contrast with the flash off.

Ishizu looked up at the quick blink of light. "Never thought of doing that either."

Mokuba shrugged. "Nii-sama always tells me that things always looks different in the light and the dark. Of course, he's talking about backstabbing business partners, but I figure it can apply to other things."

"You're just like Malik was when he was little. Always thinking ahead of everyone else and never staying still."

"I can stay still," Mokuba protested, though his bouncing from chair to chair was contradictory to his convictions. "And with the company I keep, I have to think ahead."

Ishizu nodded. "Joey can be unnerving sometimes, can't he?"

"You don't know the half of it." Mokuba froze. "Wait, how'd you know I hang out with Joey? How did you know he's even with Seto?"

The twenty-year-old touched the Tauk that lay around her neck. "I know a lot about your family. About your brother and Joey-"

"You won't tell anyone?" Mokuba burst out. "It'll ruin Seto for sure!"

"Your secrets are safe with me, I promise," Ishizu replied softly. Her smile was a little slyer the usual. "But, sibling to sibling, has Seto ever caught you?"

Mokuba ducked his head, grinning. "He'd like to think he has. But, I've got him where I want him, really! Him and Joey are constantly with the play fighting, it's like a bad habit!" he explained, snapping off another series of pictures. 

"You have mountain of incriminating blackmail that you've copied, don't you?"

"Yep. And Seto knows it too!" Mokuba replied eagerly, getting off the chairs to get a closer shot of the tablets. "They can't stand it when I start teasing them. When they get _really_ annoyed, I've learned that they can whine in synch perfectly."

"Oh, do I know that," Ishizu muttered, moving to the other side of the tablet. "Malik's far too good at that for his own good."

Mokuba snickered. _I wonder if I should tell her... Why not! We're talking sibling to sibling and I'm protected._ "Have you seen much of Malik?"

Ishizu shrugged. "Not really. I have a feeling I'll be seeing less of him with Ryou around." Her cerulean eyes flicked over to Mokuba, the barest hints of a smirk lifting a corner of her mouth. "Yes, I know full well that those two are up to."

The younger Kaiba sighed. "Does that ever annoy you? Knowing _everything_ that will happen?"

"I don't know everything, Mokuba. But, it does become tiring after a while." Ishizu sighed. "While it would be nice to relinquish the Tauk, I don't have the liberty to be that irresponsible."

Mokuba snorted, casting the Egyptian a suspicious look. "You're worried about Malik."

Ishizu paused before nodding just barely. "You're very perceptive."

"I've figured that that's what older brothers and sisters do. Seto's pretty much gone to Hell and back to protect me and you're like him in a lot of ways, so I know you'd do the same for Malik... Even if he doesn't care that much."

"Malik has a kind heart and he did protect me many times from his other half," Ishizu said. "Many people think that my brother is pure evil, but he's not."

"A lot of people think nii-sama's pure evil, the way he runs KaibaCorp and the rest of his life. He never lets them see that he's really a nice guy," Mokuba murmured, flipping through the pictures he had taken so far. "He thinks if he stopped being the Ice King-"

"People would walk all over him, right?" Ishizu guessed. When the raven-haired youth nodded, she shook her head with a wry smile. "That's what Malik thinks. I think having Ryou with him will help."

Mokuba looked up from the viewfinder. "Joey's sent straight from Kami-sama, I swear. He brings out a side of Seto that takes me hours to dig out."

"Keep talking and word's going to get out that I'm human."

"Seto!" Mokuba yelped, jumping out of his chair. "I... Um, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking at that stone?"

"I was," Seto replied. "But there's too much missing information."

"He just can't read all the little pictures," Joey prodded sleepily, practically leaning against the taller teenager in a semi-conscious state.

Ishizu sighed. "That's always been my problem with trying to piece together the Pharaoh's history. There's many bits of information missing and it's so precise it's like someone destroyed it on purpose."

Mokuba set Ishizu's camera down on the table before him, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm not gonna pretend that I know the first thing about the past, but with something as powerful and controversial as the Millennium Items, things probably _were_ destroyed on purpose. Maybe by Yami himself."

Ishizu nodded sullenly. "This is why I have the Tauk, to set these missing pieces into their correct places." Her oceanic eyes met Seto's seriously. "Which brings me to the real reason I called you here. The dreams you described, along with the events that have taken place, are all stepping stones for the past to play out again."

"What events?" Seto demanded. "There's only been those damned dreams."

"Or has there?" Ishizu eyed the CEO carefully. "If I told you that Ryou Bakura died during your tournament, what would you say?"

"That you've gone insane," Seto replied bluntly.

"And I would insist that the Ring holder and his guardian did indeed perish in an illegal duel with Malik's other half.They took refuge in the Pharaoh's Item until they figured out how to reanimate Ryou, ultimately re-writing the present that we are in now." 

Seto was starting to think that Ishizu was just as unhinged as her brother. "Can you show me evidence of your convictions?"

Ishizu nodded. 

"Mokuba, you and Joey go out into the lobby," Seto ordered. "Better yet, why don't you two go home. I'll be along shortly."

"We'll stay," Joey mumbled, managing to stand upright and not slump over. "C'mon kiddo. Let's let the boring adults talk."

Seto closed the door, turning to meet Ishizu's stare evenly. "So? Can you prove to me all of which you've talked about tonight?

Ishizu touched the Tauk gently with a small, "Yes." She knew a warning would give Seto time to leave before she showed him what he desperately needed to know, instead focusing on her Item's quiet underflow of power. "Believe what you want," was her only warning before the world fell away.

* * *

* * *

Glittering mocha eyes clashed determinedly with darker mahogany ones through the flames that separated them, a sneer of contempt held on the combatants' faces. Only a Shadow creature, a proud blue and silver dragon, flanked the man dressed in the lavish trappings of a Priest. A tall, lithe protector wielding an intricately carved scepter of exotic jade flanked the other man, obviously the one of higher power.

"Why are you doing this?" the Priest's opposition, the Pharaoh, demanded suddenly.

The Priest chuckled, patting his Blue-Eyes like one would a puppy when it nudged him. "Why? Because it has to be done. You've served this country well but you are weak."

The Pharaoh's guardian, Daryius, scowled. "You don't care about this country or her people. From what I've seen, all you want is power."

"Then you must not see properly, sorcerer. In Khasekhemwy's hands, the precious Thousand Year Items are nothing but pretty trinkets for us to parade around with," the Priest replied.

"You speak of war, Seth! My father did not create the Thousand Year Items for them to be used as tools of destruction. They were forged to help uphold peace!" Khasekhemwy growled.

"Peace can only be obtained by war!" Seth replied evenly.

"If you think that, you're more of an idiot then I thought," Daryius sneered, his long fingers curling and uncurling around his staff. "You think like a barbarian!"

Seth smirked, shaking his head. "Don't make me laugh." The Priest's piercing gaze turned even sharper. "Duel me, Pharaoh. Not with your pathetic Shadow players, but duel for yourself." 

A shadow detached itself from behind the Pharaoh's throne then, limping over to Egypt's Morning Star determinedly. "My Lord, you cannot face him."

Khasekhemwy's mahogany eyes softened as he took in the battered form of his most trusted Shadow player, Ausar. "And neither can you, my friend."

"High Priest, allow me to duel you once more in the Pharaoh's place!" By the fierce light shining in the younger man's coffee hued eyes, it was apparent that he was stubborn and most likely wouldn't back down. 

Seth sneered, though something about it wasn't quite as fierce anymore. "This isn't your battle! I wish to face your beloved Morning Star and him alone."

Ausar limped forward, trying to hide the fact that his last encounter with Seth, not even a half hour previous, had injured him badly. His eyes, almost covered by beetle black hair, glared fiercely. "If you want to duel Khasekhemwy, you'll have to destroy me first."

Seth almost crumbled under the weight of the Shadow player's voice. "A-Ausar?"

"You heard me, Priest. If you can successfully kill me then you deserve the right to face the Pharaoh." Ausar scowled, looking irate and crushed at the same time. "Do you accept?"

"Don't be so foolish!" Khasekhemwy hissed. "That Blue-Eyes White Dragon will destroy you!"

"Have faith in me, dear friend." Ausar flashed the Pharaoh the shadow of a cocky grin. "Do you accept my terms, Seth?"

The Priest took a second to scramble for his voice again, his heart threatening to tear from his chest. "I accept your terms, Ausar. If I win-"

"I'll be dead and you may face the Pharaoh," Ausar broke in. "If I win, you'll be dead and we won't have to worry about anyone else dueling this day." A charcoal gray aura flickered to life around the Egyptian. "Prepare to duel..."

Seth steeled his resolve to complete his plans, his own dark green aura surrounding him.

"...Traitor." Ausar chanted under his breath, the air growing cold as a black dragon materialized itself behind the duelist. 

Seth barely got his Blue-Eyes to intercept the fireball the barely solidified Red-Eyes launched at him, throwing himself out of harm's way. "Attack!"

Blue-Eyes roared sadly before flying at the smaller dragon, latching onto him with teeth and claws. The majestic Shadow creature tore at Red-Eyes' scaly neck, trying to expose the fragile bones underneath for a quick kill.

"Fight back!" Ausar called out, a hand clamped over his now bleeding neck. "Don't show any mercy!"

Red-Eyes complied, though somewhat hesitantly, as he reached around to snag Blue-Eyes' muzzle between his teeth. A sickening crack followed shortly after as the ebony monster snapped his foe's armored scales and his nose. Not stopping there, Red-Eyes threw Blue-Eyes off his back and pinned the larger dragon with wicked claws embedded in it's hide.

Seth cried out as the wounds started appearing on his own body, though resolved not to fall. "Use your White Lightening!"

Blue-Eyes started to build up the energy in his bleeding maw.

"Break his jaw!" Ausar shouted quickly. 

Red-Eyes seemed to wince as he dug his razor sharp teeth into Blue-Eyes' bottom jaw, once again pulverizing scales and bones with deadly efficiency.

Ausar watched as Seth staggered, his own jaw effectively snapped. "Can't order him around now, can you?" he sneered vindictively. "Red-Eyes, rip his throat out!"

The dragon looked back at its master almost angrily, flapping its leathery wings to lift himself up and off the Blue-Eyes. Teeth stained with black blood were bared at the Pharaoh's duelist as Red-Eyes crouched down in a telltale pounce.

"What are you doing?" Ausar growled. "Finish off Blue-Eyes!"

Red-Eyes roared, making it obvious that he was irate. Spitefully, he turned and dragged Blue-Eyes upright none-too-gently.

"You disobedient animal! Destroy Seth's Blue-Eyes!"

"Kill him," Seth managed to ground out, shooting Ausar an even darker glare then his own dragon was giving him.

Blue-Eyes turned to face Red-Eyes fully, forcing his jaw open with a pained shriek as blinding energy collected. A claw rested over the other dragon's as Red-Eyes pounced forward, intent on tearing out the larger creature's throat.

The attacks came at the same time, Red-Eyes tearing vicious marks into Blue-Eyes' graceful neck as the azure dragon launched his vicious counter assault. The two Shadow dragons fell at almost the same time their masters did, whining piteously.

"Enough of this!" Khasekhemwy roared. "There's been enough death without you two going at it!"

"Stay out of this, Pharaoh," Ausar hissed, being the only one able to speak. "I have to protect you until my death." His chest was blistered and split, a bloody gash running across his stomach.

Khasekhemwy crossed the bloodstained grounds, hauling his duelist to his feet. "Your dying will not bring Mahaado back! Murdering Seth for misplaced accusations will not destroy Bakura."

Ausar stared into the Pharaoh's angry crimson eyes. "Seth knew it wasn't safe for Mahaado and he still let my brother go. I can never forgive him for that!"

"So you'll slay him?" Khasekhemwy crispy smacked the younger man, dropping him. "You only disgrace Mahaado's memory, Ausar."

"I don't know, Pharaoh. I'd say he's doing an admirable job."

Khasekhemwy jerked back toward his throne to see a barely clad figure with sweeping charcoal hair and warm cinnamon eyes draped over his throne. The monarch paled considerably, knees going weak.

Ausar looked ready to faint. "M-Mahaado...? How d-did... I thought-"

"Stop your stuttering," the supposedly dead Priest snapped, getting up easily. He sauntered over to Seth, grabbing the younger Priest's jaw roughly. "Truly a job well done, little brother."

Ausar was struggling to comprehend what was happening. He could feel that something was off with his older brother and it was scaring him more then the knowledge that he was supposed to be dead."What happened? Didn't Bakura-"

"Kill him? Heh, highly unlikely." Following the snide comeback, the exotic King of Thieves, known as Bakura, materialized from the shadows. His demonic amethyst eyes swept the nearly ruined room appraisingly. "Nice job."

Mahaado saw Ausar spring for his lover before the duelist moved, putting his arm out in time to send his brother to the ground in agony, holding his wounded stomach tightly. "I wouldn't try that again, little brother. A dagger might find your gut next time."

"What is the meaning of this?" Khasekhemwy spat, magenta aura just starting to appear with his dawning wrath. "Why in the name of the gods are you working with this... demon?"

Bakura feigned hurt. "Let's not resort to childish name calling," he said smoothly. "I'd win anyway."

"Because that's about all your good for," Ausar snarled. "All talk and no action."

Mahaado smiled poison at his sibling. "And yet, it's talking that got you all in this very position."

"What position?"

"Soon to be bowing at my feet-" Mahaado started.

"Or dead," Bakura finished, brandishing a jeweled dagger hidden in one of his sleeves. He slunk over to Seth, holding the weapon's point at the Priest's ear. "And I've learned that stabbing right here gives you time to cry out your final words before drowning in your own blood," he added conversationally.

"You're twisted," Khasekhemwy growled.

"And you're a sanctimonious, murdering bastard," Bakura shot back, anger creeping into his rich voice. "Slay whomever you wish and force your own people to fear your very shadow."

Ausar climbed unsteadily to his feet. "You're just pissed that you have to wear your mother as a necklace now."

The duelist's sting hit its mark. Bakura slowly turned on him, turning the dagger away from Seth's head. "What was that, you pathetic slime?"

Ausar smirked. "You're just angry that your entire family looks like the jewelry that they used to wear. Maybe even jealous that you're not as pretty and powerful as well."

Bakura's movements were a blur as he raised his hand to throw his dagger, putting enough power behind it to embed the weapon into Ausar's shoulder past the hilt. 

Khasekhemwy moved to help his friend up, but found he was lashed to the ground by Mahaado's foot on his cape. "Let me go."

"Not until we... level with one another," the former Priest replied pleasantly. "See, your father made a great deal of mistakes, the brunt of them unfortunately effecting my love over here. But, a few effected certain members of this very court."

"I'm not my father!" Khasekhemwy countered viciously. 

"But his sins are yours, so unfortunately, our business is with you." Mahaado smirked down at Ausar, who was pinned to the hard packed dirt. "Your father murdered my family because the two of us had some potential. Then the wonderfully late Pharaoh corrupts my mentor, and my only friend at the time, to the brink of insanity."

"That's not his fault!" Ausar ground out, failing to pull the dagger out of his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that, brother. When Bakura's angry, whatever he uses tends to stay with you," Mahaado noted. "Then, you yourself strip me of my right to raise _my own brother_ the way I see fit and try to dictate who I bed. Not to mention kindly giving me the same item my mentor died over."

Khasekhemwy's crimson eyes darkened hatefully. "None of that was my fault! It was my father's will!"

"And you executed it without a second thought," Mahaado growled. "You both destroyed my family, not to mention the atrocities that befell Bakura's village."

"Stay down," said thief hissed, pushing Seth back to the ground as the Priest tried to get up. "Or I'll finish the job Ausar started."

Khasekhemy looked between the two lunatics. "Kill me if you wish. Do whatever it is you want to me. But keep the others out of this. They have nothing to do with this."

"Actually," Mahaado murmured, lashing the Pharaoh with wispy bonds of Shadow magic as he moved to hover over his brother. "Ausar has a lot to do with this. I warned him of what was happening and he discredited me, saying I was insane or jealous. He's just like a little dog, trained so well he doesn't have to be told what to do. He just does it."

"Which is why," Bakura added with a gleeful sneer. "He's going to die."

* * * * *

__

"It's this way!"

"No! This way!"

"We just came from that way!"

"Did not!"

__

SMACK!

"Okay, okay, we'll go this way."

Kavala smirked triumphantly, shoving Antaios ahead of him roughly. "If there's any traps, do let me know," he added sweetly.

Antaios turned to glare at his lover. "If there's any traps, I'll make sure you are the first one to know about it," he replied mock angrily.

No more words were spoken as the pair followed a memorized path through the passages, eventually finding a nondescript door. Antaios pushed it open cautiously, sticking his head through the gap to check for guards before squeezing the rest of his lanky frame through.

Kavala followed with the same exaggerated caution, taking up a spot by his lover behind a pillar. "We're close to the throne room." His amber eyes checked around the hallway, spotting a garnet piece of fabric tacked to the wall. "Bakura's here."

Antaios nodded. "This should be easy. Given that those two are doing their jobs, we're set," he grumbled, stalking forward.

Kavala chuckled. "Disguises, love. It won't do us good to go charging in there like this, would it?" Even as he spoke, the small Egyptian's eyes faded into a strange emerald hue while his hair stained itself a white-ish blue color.

"That is so disturbing," Antaios pointed out. "Incredibly sexy, but disturbing nonetheless."

Kavala blushed crimson as the older Egyptian forced himself to focus, watching as Antaios skin lightened some and his hair seemed to bleed until it was platinum blond. "Let's see the eyes."

Antaios opened his eyes, revealing one to be lavender and the other still toffee hued. "Good enough?"

"Perfect," Kavala praised, kissing the other thief fleetingly as he fixed his robe on his shoulders. He started forward with his lover in tow, opting to take the ajar passage to the side of the door. "Once we're inside, go for the Pharaoh," he ordered as he slunk through the lit corridor. 

Antaios nodded, hearing voices along with the approaching light. "Be careful, beloved," he whispered as the small teen seemed to disappear.

* * * * *

Before Bakura could make good on his promise, Khasekhemwy broke free of his bonds at the same time a new figure materialized out of thin air.

Bakura turned from Ausar to see the angry Pharaoh launch at him and shifted his weight to roll out of the way. But, the newcomer knocked him into Mahaado with little ceremony.

The thief's smile was crazed as he tripped Khasekhemwy, reaching to pulling the Puzzle clear of the monarch's neck as he fell. The crafty little urchin disappeared again with a light snigger.

It was dead quiet for a beat afterward, the hushed whisper of the Thousand Year Puzzle being spun by its cord shattering the silence. Even the antagonists had stop their terrorizing to regard the exotic little thief that was perched atop the throne. Bakura's rich baritone truly shattered the stunned silence. 

"How did you do that?"

The emerald-eyed beauty, known as Kavala, just shrugged. "Is that jealousy I detect, great King of Thieves?" The urchin smirked and let the Puzzle fly through the air toward the self-proclaimed thief king.

But before Bakura could grab the precious Item, another presence made itself known to snatch the pyramid out of mid-air. The snow haired cutthroat growled, fists tightening around his daggers.

Khasekhemwy didn't look anymore pleased. "The Thousand Year Thieves," he sneered. "What an opportune time for you to show up."

Antaios smiled congenially, bowing mockingly. "Khasekhemwy, always a displeasure," he replied easily. He inclined his head toward Mahaado and Seth, a catty smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. "I forgot to thank you for the Items."

"What do you want?" Ausar growled, an arm across his wounded stomach. "We have enough trouble to deal with." His voice was shaky at best, making him seem more amusing then threatening.

Kavala snorted derisively, setting bright emerald eyes on Bakura. "Antaios, give Mahaado the Puzzle," he ordered. "We've done our part."

As the precious Item flew at Bakura, Seth intervened, curling lithe fingers around the Puzzle's cord before the ex-Priest beside him could get it.

Mahaado swore violently, pivoting on his heel to grab for the younger Egyptian. He missed by a hair and shouted, "Bakura! Kill him!"

Khasekhemwy went for Bakura, thinking that the thief was going to try for Seth. But, Antaios knocked him to the ground, effectively using his body to pin the Pharaoh. 

Kavala saw Ausar try for Bakura and sprung into action, running for the duelist full tilt.

Bakura saw all this and knew full well that he had enough time. A cruel smile blossomed on his lips as he brought his daggers up. Before he could throw it though, the Kavala got in the way. He faltered. 

"Do it!" Mahaado growled. "Prove your allegiance and do it!"

Ausar shoved the emerald-eyed thief out of the way, nearly upon Bakura now; still thinking it was Seth he was aiming for.

Antaios saw otherwise, but was busy keeping Khasekhemwy down. "Kavala, move!"

As the words passed the teen's lips, Bakura turned and let his daggers fly. He prayed to the gods that not bothering to aim would send the one dagger past Kavala. 

But, his marksmanship was true.

The first dagger embedded itself firmly in Ausar's throat while the second lodged into Kavala's chest fastly. Deathly silence passed over the room as the two fell in mingled blood; Red-Eyes gave a pained shriek as it faded from existence, a sure sign that Ausar was dead.

Antaios tried to scramble to Kavala, but Mahaado held him. "Let me go, you bastard!" he hissed, frantic to get to his lover. "You've done enough!"

Mahaado smirked, pulling the young thief to his feet via his hair. "He deserved it, child. Leave him to die." He turned to Bakura, cinnamon eyes sparkling demonically. "Finish the job, love."

The King of Thieves took a steadying breath. "No." He lifted his foot from Seth's chest, allowing the wounded Priest to console himself over Ausar's dead body. "I will not do it."

Mahaado's eyes darkened, re-pinning Khasekhemwy to the ground. "And why not?"

Antaios was still struggling to break away from the Priest. "Kavala," he hissed, reaching out in vain for the fading thief before him.

Bakura looked disgusted, amethyst eyes flashing dangerously. "We're already damned, Mahaado. I will not force him to suffer endless life."

Mahaado shrugged, lips quirked in a smirk. "Don't go soft now," he sneered, snatching Antaios' dagger from his sash. "Please, I don't want to hurt him," he mocked poisonously, pressing the weapon's tip to his captive's throat.

Despite the dagger, Antaios continued to struggle. "Don't you move!" he seethed, seeing Kavala move to pull Bakura's stiletto from his chest. "Don't you even dare!"

"Aw, how touching," Mahaado sneered. "Go on, Bakura. The poor thing is suffering so needlessly." His eyes narrowed. "But you can feel that, can't you? You can feel Death lingering over us, begging to devour the next soul to depart from its body. You can feel all the helplessness and pain mingling with the stench of fear and blood, can't you?"

Bakura grit his teeth angrily, waving his hand in a seemingly useless gesture. In reality, he had just freed Khasekhemwy from his invisible bonds. "You have the Puzzle. Leave them to grieve now."

Mahaado pouted, tripping Khasekhemwy again. "Please, stop fidgeting. You're making conversation so hard."

Had he still possessed his Puzzle, the Pharaoh would have torn his ex-Priest to ribbons already. "You've made your point, Mahaado. Stop it."

Mahaado shook his head with a dramatic sigh. "If that's what you all want, then fine, I shall return." He smiled wickedly. "But, just as a little going-away present..." He dropped Antaios dagger before snapping the thief's neck cleanly, letting the body hit the ground as the Priest faded from sight.

Bakura was breathless as he fell to his knees, amethyst eyes darting between Kavala and Antaios' bodies in muted shock. When he couldn't feel their Ka, he knew for sure that they were dead. He dimly picked up Seth's choked growl and a scrape of metal.

It registered in his mind what was happening seconds before Seth and Khasekhemwy lunged at him with weapons poised to kill...

__

Okay, this time, it wasn't a matter of writer's block. It was a matter of writing a decent action sequence and making things as hopelessly confusing for you all as possible. I think I just gave myself a migraine, but did it work? Did dropping you all into the middle of a conflict confuse you? Eeeeeeexcellent. :] Hey, to make up for it, there was M/R fluff. [nods] 

And, to answer any forthcoming questions, to make this chapter bearable for me, I based Tea off of Anzu's personality.

KeMu:[cackles insanely] Neeeever expect me to do anything conventionally! Marik might be dead, he might not be. All I can say is that a lot of hints about upcoming chapters are in the Egyptian mini-arc. And do you really think the teasing's gonna stop 'cause everything's out in the open? Neva! XD

blu chocobo: …[starts wailing] I tried! Really I did! But I don't duel **at all**. I have the Starter Decks, but they're for show, not playing. The only thing I have to base my duels off of is the show and we're talking about the same guys that had Mei play his Jurai Gumo in the magic/trap zone. -______-U I'm sowwie. When I get the chance, I'll go back and work the kinks out of the duel.

Roen:[snickers] Strangely enough, I agree with you. [shrugs] Still, I couldn't pass up the chance to pull at 'Kura's heartstrings mercilessly. The only way I keep myself sane with that damned relationship is balancing Yami's personality between the manga, Japanese version, and a smidgen of the dub. I'd die if I had to write him as Tea with a deeper voice. But I want the new Shounen Jump so bad! Mokuba wears that cute little pimp coat and is all chibi-Seto like! It's so cute! ^)^

happy yaoi lover: No way would I needle Ryou and Malik out of trouble! [sniggers] I thought it would be fun to see Joey mouth off anyway while Mokuba tries to subdue him with the… er, mature comments. ^)^ Waaaay more fluffiness and "fun" to come! [cackles]

Akuro: …Wow. Someone who can keep up with my logic. O)o Then again, if everyone's still with me after the reanimation arc, then **a lot** of people can keep up with me. And why on Earth would Mokuba just stop teasing Joey and Seto? [grins brightly] That's too nice of him. 'Sides, it's fun to get the others in on the teasing. And, I'm not saying aaaaanything about Marik except keep your eyes peeled. :]

Elle-FaTe2x1: The "will not drool" thing was pretty much my own mantra while writing the end of that chapter. [snickers] The impending lemon's gonna flood my house out at this rate. ^)^U I really must learn to control my rabid fangirl tendencies if I want to continue writing like this.

Impish Pixie: Hold you all in suspense? Who? Me? [smirks] How could you ever accuse me of such a horrible thing? XD

YamiCaitlin: O)o Me? Damned? Shit… I've never thought about it in **that** light before. [blinks] I'm screwed if I keep it up with these cliffhangers. But, I'm not sure if creampuffs are strictly an American thing, but I do know that they're sinfully good! [tries not to drool] Ahem… Focusing… [grins] Judging my everyone's earlier reaction, I'm one dead teenager come chapter 29. Like, way dead. Beyond dead… Deader then dead. -_____-U You're right. I'm damned.

Andi-chan: God, I was either giggling or drooling while I was trying to write it. Now, this would be okay if my pesky boyfriend wasn't trying to read over my shoulder. -____-U My parents are just as bad. But, I've come to the definite conclusion that this book is a pure fluke. From start to finish. The fact that I've even got this far proves that. Honestly, I can't figure out why I wanna keep going with this, but I have a sneaking suspicion it's to break the trend of OC fics cropping up. [shutters] But, if the masses want it, I have a sequel planned. Much darker then this one, but just as good… I hope. ^)^ [hands Andi-chan a cookie] Thanks for the awesome feedback! It's reassuring to know I'm not letting this thing fall to pieces yet.

Dragona 2007: Of course I did! There's still so many unresolved issues to work out! [grins] That and I've always wanted to jot down my take on the Egyptian history… Like everyone else of course. [jumps happily on the bandwagon] 

Acid Reign: I'm praying to God that no one attached themselves to Kavala or Antaios early… I'm hoping no one misses them at all or I'm screwed. -___-U My insatiable need for murder's gonna be the end of me one day. [perks up] Malik and Ryou'll find out they were an item soon enough. And oh the surprise that will herald!

Jantra: SQUEE! [takes the warheads] I adore these things! [pops one in her mouth happily] But, I was re-watching Yugi's duel against Bandit Keith/Malik and that was just… Ugh. Yugi barely made it, so I exaggerated a little and voila! The dueling plague that it Yugi Mutou! XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven Trailer:

Ishizu watched with growing trepidation as Seto, Joey, and Mokuba left the museum, her oceanic gaze falling back on her temporary office. A slender hand touched the Tauk around her neck as she turned fully, facing the encroaching shadows with a boldness she did not feel. "I can do no more. Is that enough for you?"

The darkness chuckled. "No, no, Ishizu. You did spectacular. By the time that sanctimonious bastard gets over his pride, it'll be too late for all of them."

Ishizu shuttered as a cool breeze blew past her. "Why are you doing this? What can you achieve by doing this to them?"

"I'm just doing what I have too. The deception is necessary, unfortunately, but it makes the game so much sweeter in the end." The shadows moved, taking on a more solid shape as the voice dared to step a little into the light.

"So you'll risk everything you've struggled to build to chase an insane dream?" Ishizu demanded.

"It's not insane, nor is it a dream. You yourself said history repeats itself. I'm just taking it upon myself to make sure everything plays out more precisely."

"It will never work. We saw what happened and you can never win against the Pharaoh. It is by his will alone that you still live."

There was a chilling bark of a laugh at the accusation. "Only by my own mistakes is the Pharaoh still alive. Ishizu, don't you see that I have the power to make this happen."

The delicate tombkeeper stood her ground. "What about the Ring holders? Doesn't they mean anything to you anymore?" 

"Expendable pawns in a winding game," the shadows replied, a flash of gold reflecting the harsh lighting overhead. "You can say what you want, but you know as well as I that I will succeed where my other has failed."

Ishizu shook her head. "You're wrong, Malik."

The lilac-eyed Egyptian just smirked, leaving the safety of the shadows to head for the door. "We'll see in the end, dear sister." He stopped in front of the older Ishtar. "_Now_ you may relinquish your burden of bearing the Tauk. You've fulfilled your part in my play."

Ishizu didn't budge. "I will never give it to _you_," she spat.

Malik shrugged. "Very well." Quicker then the eye could catch, he had the Tauk in hand. Giving his sibling one more chilling smirk, he swiftly took his leave in a twirl of his cloak. Tucking the precious Item into his pocket, the Egyptian smiled contentedly. _Things are falling together beautifully. Soon enough, I won't have a need for this pathetic being._

Malik laughed into the silent night, a crazed sound reverberating through the serene air mercilessly. Yes, soon his revenge would be complete…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	27. Chapter XXVII: Egyptian History 101 Pt 2

__

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To prevent any more confusion then necessary, I've decided to give you all a break and jot down the persona for the AE mini-arc.

Khasekhemwy: Spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, Yami

Seth: Seto Kaiba

Ausar: Joey Wheeler

Kavala: Ryou Bakura

Antaios: Malik Ishtar

Mahaado: Spirit of the Sennen Rod, Marik

Bakura: Spirit of the Sennen Ring/King of Thieves

Kasirika: Bakura out of disguise

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Egyptian History 101 [Pt 2]

Bakura barely rolled out of the way in time to miss the twin deathblows, anger bleeding through his mask of hazed shock.

Khasekhemwy growled and successfully pounced on the thief this time, holding his dagger to the other Egyptian's forehead. "Why did you do that?"

"It's complicated."

The Pharaoh rested his arm against Bakura's throat to slowly choke off his air supply. "Start explaining. Why is Mahaado still alive?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and shoved Khasekhemwy off him easily, climbing to his feet gracefully. "It's easy. He never died in the first place. As far as that tablet goes, Mahaado only sealed a small part of himself into it, just enough to throw you all off. He's been lying low with us for the time."

"'Us'?" Khasekhemwy echoed darkly.

Bakura flicked his gaze to Kavala and Antaios. "The three of us, we were the dreaded Thousand Year Thieves you all feared so much." He shrugged. "It wasn't meant to go this far."

"Then why did you throw the daggers?" Khasekhemwy demanded.

At that, Bakura's shoulders slumped. "I had to." He could feel Seth's glare on him as his own eyes dropped to the bloody floor.

"_Why?_" Khasekhemwy pressed.

Bakura looked at the monarch, his eyes now a deadened coffee color instead of amethyst. "If I hadn't, he would have killed you. It... was a conflict of interest."

The Pharaoh gasped as Bakura's hair bled to black, his mind reeling. "Gods... Kasirika?"

The thief held his hands out helplessly. "It's been the plan all along, Khasekhemwy. We were only supposed to destroy you, but now I can't even do _that_." Kasirika's seemed ready to snap from the tension wracking his frame. He seemed different without his disguise, younger and more vulnerable.

"I thought that-"

Kasirika sighed. "Now is not the time, my Pharaoh. Mahaado will plan to strike again and we must prepare for the next attack will be fiercer then this one."

Khasekhemwy nodded, still incensed and upset as he picked himself up off the ground. He had the mind to kill Kasirika right here for treason, but his heart wouldn't let him. Sighing, he gathered Ausar into his arms and lent his shoulder for Seth to lean on. "Come along," he said harshly, trying to stay above his emotions.

Kasirika winced and gathered his fallen companions, following after the Pharaoh with a growing sense of dread.

* * * * *

It was sunset by time the survivors were settled. Kasirika had been kind enough to heal Seth's jaw to allow the Priest his rightful fit of verbal abuse. Surprisingly, the Priest was calm and collected as ever despite the deathly pallor of his skin. "What do you want to know?"

"Too much to ask in one shot," Seth replied as he paced. "But, I would like to know how you and the Pharaoh know each other."

Kasirika refused to look down again, reminding himself that he was the King of Thieves no matter what he looked like. "If you have to know, he's my lover."

Seth nodded. "And what about Mahaado?"

"That broaches the subject of his plans. As he stated earlier, I want revenge for Kuru Eruna and he wants revenge for his family. He was already in the Pharaoh's court in a trusted position. I entered the picture as myself with the intentions of... distracting Khasekhemwy while Mahaado collected the Items from the other Priests."

Seth raised a slender brow. "You seduced him to cover for Mahaado."

Khasekhemwy smirked. "I would say it's the other way around."

Kasirika had the dignity to look angry and embarrassed. "At first, that was the plan. But, this idiot palm tree managed to break down the grudge I was harboring towards him and that spoiled everything."

Seth turned to his cousin with the barest of smiles. "You seduced Bakura's grudge away. How sweet of you." 

Khasekhemwy shrugged. 

"What about the other thieves?" Seth continued to question.

"I met Kavala and Antaios out by the ruins of my village. They showed some promise and took them under my wing. I never meant to get them tangled in this catastrophe, but Mahaado thought they'd be useful." Kasirika sighed. "He wouldn't take no for an answer either."

Khasekhemwy tried to stay irate at Kasirika, but couldn't find it in himself to. "So you were forced into his whole disaster?" The monarch knew the answer would be no, but he knew it would get the thief talking in earnest.

"Yes and no," Kasirika replied. "At first, I agreed wholly with tricking you, taking your Puzzle, then chopping your body up into little bits and scattering the pieces across the Nile."

Khasekhemwy blinked. Maybe he got his lover to talk a little _too_ much. "Um..." He gulped. "And that's changed?"

"Yes."

Seth drummed his fingers against his arm, still pacing like a caged tiger. "One thing I'm not understanding. Why the disguises?"

Kasirika sighed. "That too was part of the deception. I met Mahaado long before I met the Pharaoh here and he pretty much took me under his wing."

"And just how long are you talking about?" Seth asked.

Kasirika took a moment to tally up the years. "We met before I was at my thirteenth turn... About seven turns?"

Seth and Khasekhemwy were floored. "You've been in this very palace for that long without my knowing?" the latter asked.

"On and off, yes." Kasirika yawned, going to run his hands through his hair. The second he saw his palms were stained solid red, he put them down again with a wince. "I met Kavala and Antaios almost three turns ago."

"That's all fine and good," Seth muttered. "I think we should pay attention to the matter of Mahaado's next attack. I can call the others back from-"

"No," Khasekhemwy cut in. "The three of us can hold one Priest off fine."

"One Priest with two of the Thousand Year Items and exponential amounts of Shadow magic," Kasirika pointed out. "And if memory serves, his Ka is a god?"

"We're aware of that," Seth replied. "But I'll also have you know that the both of us are in possession of two gods as well and your Diabound is nothing to overlook."

Kasirika nodded. "Just what gods to you two harbor... Just for curiosity's sake?"

Khasekhemwy answered this time. "Seth shares control of the Divine Soldier and has the White Dragon." The Pharaoh glared nastily at his cousin for a second. "I possess Osiris and the Sealed God of Exodia."

"...And you're saying my Diabound has any room in there?" Kasirika asked. "You're all touched, honestly. Kavala was good in the Shadow duels, not me."

"You faired well against us last time," growled Seth.

"I had the Ring then. I don't now."

"Kasirika has a point," Khasekhemwy conceded. "And with him in... Three Items."

"What?" Kasirika and Seth chorused before shooting glares at each other.

"Mahaado has the Puzzle, the Rod, and the Ring now," Khasekhemwy pointed out dimly. "And that means he has shared control of our gods."

Seth stopped pacing for a second. "We have shared control of his god as well."

Kasirika sighed, flopping down next to Khasekhemwy bonelessly. "I'll stay here, but I'll be of no use to you if it comes to a battle." His eyes narrowed as a though struck him. "Wait, I remember a rumor going through the taverns that Seth's White Dragon was obtained through another person. Is this true?"

Seth started pacing again. "Yes, it is," he supplied gruffly.

"And you consider the White Dragon to be a god?"

"Where are you going with this?" Khasekhemwy prodded.

Kasirika took a deep breath, casting his eyes to the floor. "Not even Antaios knew this, but Kavala's true Ka is that of a dragon."

"You lie, there's only one," the Pharaoh shot back.

Kasirika shook his head. "I'm not lying for once. Kavala harbors a second White Dragon. S-Since he... Well, he has to use for it anymore, so maybe his dragon can aid you in your fight."

Before Seth could berate the thief, Khasekhemwy jumped up, crimson eyes alight with glee. "Kasirika, you're brilliant!" he beamed, grabbing the teenager's face and kissing him quickly, but soundly.

Seth raised an eyebrow at the ecstatic monarch, coming to a halt once again to stand before his kin. "The last time you got this excited, it nearly cost me my head."

Khasekhemwy took a deep breath, looking up some at the much taller Priest. "We don't have to strip Kavala's Ka; it may not obey us at any rate. So, what if-"

Kasirika shot to his feet. "No. Absolutely not. I know full well what that entails and I am _not_ letting you do that," he spat. 

"The wounds are simple to heal!" Khasekhemwy retorted. "Besides, you have no say in the matter. I'm the Pharaoh and you're the thief and my word in final."

"Unless one of the Priests deems you have taken leave of your given senses," Seth stepped in. "I have to agree with Bakura on this. It's inhumane."

Khasekhemwy folded his arms over his chest. "I know, but as I said, the wounds can be healed. Seth, we _have_ to do this. Mahaado has taken leave of his sense, not me. He has three of the Items and control of the gods. If we don't do this, there's no telling what could happen."

Kasirika huffed. "Mahaado will only destroy the capital and then advance outward until he has the entire world within his grasp."

"Besides," Khasekhemwy growled. "It's a chance to bring Ausar back."

Seth stood a little taller and his eyes grew a little darker. "No. Do with the thieves what you will, but I am not going to disgrace Ausar by denying him what he deserves."

"And what's that? Death?" 

The edges of the Priest's harsh facade were starting to unravel. "No. Peace."

Khasekhemwy saw the deep hurt in his cousin's gaze and sighed. "As you wish, Seth." He turned to Kasirika. "Antaios and Kavala must be revived though. We cannot do this alone."

Kasirika grit his teeth together. "Fine." The thief's eyes burned with anger. "But we have to prepare for this."

Khasekhemwy nodded. "Agreed. And I think I have just the plan you were speaking of in mind."

* * * * *

As the land was stripped of its last dregs of warmth, Bakura had just lit the last lantern in the small room. He had switched back to his exotic facade some time ago, feeling comfortably detached from what had to be done in a short while. His deduction was that the blood would stain his hands, not Kasirika's.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Khasekhemwy asked softly from the side, resting a hand on the thief's forearm. "You don't have to."

Bakura turned to the Pharaoh, amethyst eyes hard and cold. "I don't have a choice," he replied in a measured tone. An almost fond smile touched his lips. "I don't want them to have any reason to hate you, love. You need allies now, not enemies."

Khasekhemwy nodded his understanding, placing a sword stolen from a guard into his lover's hand. "Seth is almost finished. You will have to be swift or the spells will counteract each other. Once you are done, I will bring them back."

Bakura gave a barely audible response, staring down at the sword. "The c-cuts don't have to be serious, correct?"

"No."

"Good."

Khasekhemwy smiled sadly and led Bakura past a curtain into a much larger room. It was well lit but threadbare, the only real decoration being the blood pooling on the floor. The Pharaoh hated this room, but knew there would be no interruption here.

Seth remained intent on his task, murmuring an incantation as intricate as the symbols he was carving. It was only when the last line had been made did he fall silent, standing up straight to look over the gruesome task he had been given.

Bakura stepped forward, knowing there was one final incantation for the Priest to utter before he had to play his part in this.

__

I'm coming.

The thief's gaze snapped up, searching the room. His posture was stiff, his extraneous senses screaming that something was wrong all of the sudden. "Pharaoh-"

Khasekhemwy just nodded. "I know. All the better to make this quick."

Bakura swallowed hard. He'd felt the sensation of creeping death before and could attach it only to one being. "Khasekhemwy, I think-"

Seth broke in. "Finished. Bakura, now!"

The thief shuttered as the feeling grew worse, approaching the two bloody, stone slabs quickly, staring hard at Kavala and Antaios' forms. He gripped the sword in his hand tight.

__

Yes, hurry up, Bakura.

Bakura grit his teeth and raised the sword.

__

Almost there. Swing hard, love.

Bakura brought the sword down hard, the sick sound of ripping flesh and shattering bone filling the room. Forcing himself to stay composed as he turned to the second slab.

__

Don't look now! 

Khasekhemwy gasped. "Bakura! DON'T!"

Bakura saw the small flash of light, followed closely by Mahaado's form. He started to lower the sword to his side, but his arms wouldn't move. Eyes widening with fear, he looked over at the ex-Priest.

Mahaado smiled wide, his face stretching grotesquely. He only raised the Thousand Year Rod with an unhinged look in his eyes. "Swing," he commanded.

Without an Item, Bakura couldn't fight Mahaado's command and the sword came crashing down with another wet snap following in the weapon's decent. The thief felt a cold wash of blood cover his face before consciousness fled his grasp.

* * * * *

"Kasirika.... Kasirika, get up! ...KASIRIKA!"

Bakura's eyes snapped open, bloodied hands gripping the arms shaking him in a crushing hold in a typical reaction. Amethyst met emerald squarely and the thief's breath caught in his throat. He swallowed hard, pulling his hapless "alarm clock" into a bear hug.

"Gah! Kasirika, let me go!" Kavala whimpered. "Can't... breathe!"

Bakura felt someone prying his arms away from the other thief and sheepishly let go. He looked up to see Khasekhemwy's tired features smirking down at him. "W-Where's Antaios. Did... Is he...?"

"He's fine," the Pharaoh replied. "They're both okay."

Bakura let out a relieved breath, amethyst eyes falling on Antaios' form just behind his lover.

"No. I'm not going anywhere near you," Antaios stated plainly. "So, the scarab's awake. Care to fill in the blanks for us?"

"Wait, how long have I been out?" Bakura asked.

"A while," Seth replied. His gaze was hard and cold as stone, his frame tense as if he made to jump at the King of Thieves at any moment.

"Oh." Bakura gracefully picked himself up off the ground, patting the back of his head where a nasty lump had formed. "This is going to be a learning experience for all of us."

Khasekhemwy sighed. "Kavala, Antaios, correct?"

Said thieves nodded attentively.

"How much do you remember previous to waking up?" the Pharaoh asked carefully.

Antaios' stare was flat. "I know we were dead." His stare turned to a poison-laced glare when his mismatched eyes moved to Bakura. "What I want to know is why we're not dead anymore."

"It's complicated," Khasekhemwy replied.

"Do the sudden appearance of scars have anything to do with it?" Kavala questioned. "Because Antaios' back looks horrible and I want to know why."

"In good time," the Pharaoh placated. "Mahaado is in possession of the Thousand Year Puzzle, Ring, and Rod. Along with that, he can control the gods."

"Being...?" Kavala drawled.

"Divine Soldier of Obliesk, Osiris, Ra, the White Dragon, and Sealed God of Exodia," Khasekhemwy replied. "And, because Kasirika had control of the Ring long enough to bond his Ka to it, I have no doubt Mahaado can also control Diabound."

Antaios hissed. "And how does that involve us? We were quite happy being dead... Or at least I think we were."

"You have control of a second White Dragon," Seth spoke up. "It is unhindered by outside control and is a god. We need all the advantages we can get and Kavala is just another means to an end."

"Oh, I feel so appreciated," Kavala muttered, rolling his eyes. "So, the scars?"

Khasekhemwy looked reluctant to share any part of this information, but knew it had to be told. "You know that if a body is mutilated, the gods cannot recognize it, correct?"

Antaios and Kavala suddenly paled.

"The scars you see on Antaios' back are something completely different." Khasekhemwy moved forward to remove the collar from Antaios' throat and gave the cape on Kavala's shoulders a yank. "The scar on your neck and your shoulder were required to prevent you from going onto the Afterlife."

Kavala glanced at Antaios, eyes widening as he turned to leer at his lover closely. "What in the name of the gods happened?!" He traced the pale, jagged line with a twisted sneer. 

"I don't think we have to ask," Antaios murmured, studying the wound on the small Egyptian's shoulder. "I would like to know _who_ did it, though."

Bakura cleared his throat. "Seth carved the hieroglyphs and Yami did the magic working. I was left with the dirty work."

"So you-"

"It was Mahaado," Seth spoke up. "He used the Rod to control Bakura long enough to remove Antaios head."

A warcry echoed through out the room seconds before Kavala sprang at Bakura, hands outstretched to choke the life out of him. The pair crashed to the floor and the young thief started throttling his older companion hard. "You double-crossing bastard! You kill me then... AIE!"

Antaios plucked his raging lover off Bakura calmly. "What are the hieroglyphs on my back for?" he asked, as if Kavala wasn't struggling to strangle the King of Thieves again.

"LEMMEGO!" Kavala squealed. "Lemmeathim!"

Antaios held the squirming thief closer still, sighing.

Khasekhemwy smiled. "Because I do not want to chance anything like this happening again, I have decided that the Games of Shadow must come to a close. Thus far, Antaios, you are the Key and Kavala is the Guardian."

Kavala stopped moving when he heard his name, looking over at Khasekhemwy like he was insane. "The what?"

"It's complicated," the Pharaoh replied.

"This whole thing is complicated!" Antaios exploded. "And it's confusing as Hell!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, still sitting on the floor. "It all comes down to this: The Games of Shadow are officially out of control and the Pharaoh's going to seal it all away before any of this can effect the rest of the country. So, we're all going to go on a suicide mission to defeat Mahaado."

"In order to do this," Seth continued. "We need two Keys, a Guardian, and three bonded spirits contained within three of the Items. Khasekhemwy has agreed to guard the Puzzle, as he is already bonded with it."

Kavala's slender brows knit together in a confused frown. "So, I'm the Guardian. I'm guessing that Antaios is one of the Keys?"

Khasekhemwy nodded. "He is the Key to opening the Games. Coincidentally, Mahaado is the second Key, bearing the information on how to close the Games."

"I'm taking up guardianship of the Ring," Bakura said in a quiet voice. 

Seth and Khasekhemwy turned to the thief with identical expressions of doubt on their faces. "It's painful, being bonded to an Item," the former warned caustically. "Your soul will be ripped from your body and bonded to the Ring for eternity. The only way for you to die is for the Ring to be destroyed."

Bakura shrugged. "Doesn't sound so bad to me." His amethyst eyes sparkled with a contradicting light of fear. "We need the Ring here to do this, right?"

Seth motioned to the dagger sitting on one of the slabs. "Just a simple set of markings and it's done," he replied. "Of course, only the Pharaoh can perform the ceremony."

Kavala looked almost pleased with this turn of events, making it obvious he was holding a grudge against Bakura for killing him. "What about the third guard?"

Seth smiled cruelly. "That's already taken care of," he replied.

Antaios shuttered, still holding his lover tightly in case he tried to spring again. "I still have no idea what we're doing, but it sounds well thought out, so I guess it's okay by me."

Kavala rolled his eyes. "So if I come up with some intricate plan to throw you over a cliff, you'd go along with it?"

Antaios looked down at his feisty lover with a raised eyebrow. "Now why would you do a thing like that?"

"Because you're dull-witted and clumsy?"

Bakura sighed, getting up. "So, we know what we're going to do _after_ Mahaado is disposed of. Any ideas on what we're going to do to get rid of him?"

"Khasekhemwy and myself will control the gods best we can. I know full well what a White Dragon can do, so if we get into trouble, Kavala can more then bail us out," Seth replied. "It isn't much, but we must work with what we have."

Bakura folded his hands into his oversized sleeves, allowing his King of Thieves facade to slip and fade away. The exotic urchin couldn't betray Mahaado, but Kasirika, the Pharaoh's lover, could. "There is one more problem."

"And that is?" Khasekhemwy prompted.

"I'm not sure. But, Kavala, Seth, and Mahaado each have the same sort of aura about them. I've never seen it, but I would caution you that Mahaado may possess a third White Dragon," Kasirika replied.

Seth looked somewhere between dazzled glee and bitter contempt. "Now _that_ is impossible. I'm not even sure this little street rat possesses a god and I refuse to believe Mahaado does."

Kasirika turned to Khasekhemwy. "Is it possible for three of the same god to exist?"

"On different levels, yes," the monarch answered hesitantly. "And it is possible, Seth."

"Shh!" Antaios suddenly hissed, dropping Kavala unceremoniously. "Someone's coming." The teenaged thief crept forward stealthily, bending down long enough to pick up the blood encrusted sword on the floor.

Knowing that no one in the room was going to trust him with anything sharp, Kasirika spread his extraneous senses outward, seeking out the invading Ka to confirm whether it was friendly or not. His toffee eyes snapped open when he brushed the nameless aura, paling to unhealthy proportions. 

Antaios raised his weapon, hearing the soft fall of steps against the polished floors.

"Don't!" Kasirika hissed. "It's a spirit creature, not a person."

"What type of spirit creature?" Kavala demanded.

"It's a dragon, that much I can be sure of. I swear I've felt it before, but I can't place where," Kasirika murmured.

"Whatever it is, it's small," Seth pointed out.

"Hush!" Khasekhemwy snapped, slinking to the curtained entrance way soundlessly. He peeked out into the room, eyes going wide before he turned. "It's a dragon."

"How big?" Antaios asked.

"...Not that big."

"Then why in the hells are you so pale?" Seth pressed. Having dampened every sense he possessed, and not about to free them again, the Priest was blind to the new threat.

Before a response could be formed, a dragon the side of a camel flapped into the room with a hunkered down passenger. Ruby eyes searched the room before falling on Seth, a flutter of ebony wings the only warning before the spirit creature pounced with a pleased roar.

"GAH! Down Red-Eyes! Don- SETH!"

A flurry of tangled limbs and appreciative growls followed the surprised cry, the three thieves and Pharaoh not daring to move; each looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Seth, in the meantime, was dazed as he tried to struggle out of the pile-up of bodies. Kicking the black dragon off of him, he seized the creature's master by the shoulders, glaring into coffee eyes pleadingly. "A-Ausar...?" Tentative fingers reached out to touch soft, slightly chilled skin, an audible gasp escaping pale lips. "You're alive."

Ausar just clung tighter to Seth. "Of course I am."

Khasekhemwy had obviously pushed his title of "Pharaoh" aside as he leapt into the fray, wrapping deceptively strong arms around Seth and Ausar.

Kasirika, Antaios, and Kavala just watched all this in silent confusion. "What just happened there?" the smallest of the three asked.

"No idea, love," Antaios replied. "I _think_ that's the Pharaoh's mongrel."

"I'm not a dog!" Ausar hissed.

Antaios nodded. "Yes, that is. But, _how?_"

"Actually, it's more of a 'why?' question, little thief."

"Shit!" Antaios nearly jumped into Kavala's arms, mismatched eyes blazing a hole into Mahaado's head. His sword came to bear, the point prodding the insane Priest's throat. 

Mahaado's smirk never faltered, even when he found himself staring down a very angry Diabound and an even angrier White Dragon. "Such a warm greeting. I thank you all."

Khasekhemwy sprang to his feet, dragging Seth up with him so they were blocking Ausar from view. "Do you have a death wish by coming here twice in the same night?"

Mahaado shrugged. "I suppose I might." He nonchalantly patted the snarling White Dragon's muzzle while staring down at the sword almost pleasantly. It was his way to show he was not afraid of the power he was facing. "But I haven't the faintest clue as to why you're all mad at me."

"'NO IDEA'?!" Kavala screamed, his Ka's displeased roar nearly drowning him out. "Y-You killed us!"

"I suppose I might have had a hand in that. But I more then made up for it," Mahaado replied calmly. "Why else would my younger brother be cowering behind his precious protector?"

Seth stepped forward, dark eyes blazing with outright hatred as his Ka shimmered into existence next to Kavala's. "How dare you," he hissed. 

"Oh, I dare to do many things," Mahaado chided.

The other Priest's frame shook, knuckles clenching. "You wanted him dead so badly, why did you bring him back? To torture him even more? Make him _plead_ for a swift death? Is that what you want, to have him asking to be slaughtered."

Mahaado chuckled, a chilling sound. "No, no, no. My motives are actually quite different." His smile was dripping with snake's venom. "You did pay attention to our lessons when we were younger, correct?"

Seth was put off by the question. "What does that have to do with anything."

"Quite a lot." Mahaado tapped the Thousand Year Rod against his armband as he pretended to think. "If I can recall, one of the lessons detailed the encounter between Seth and Osiris. Now, I find it incredibly amusing that you and my brother share the same names as our rivaling gods."

"Don't you even think about it!" Ausar spat.

Seth jumped when he felt the duelist's hand land on his shoulder and shove him aside. "Ausar, don't!" Despite his earlier protests to Ausar's reanimation, the Priest wasn't about to let the prideful Egyptian die again.

Ausar paid Seth no mind, shoving Khasekhemwy and Antaios out of the way so he was standing eye-to-eye with his older brother. "I don't care who killed me or who brought me back."

"Then move aside and let the angrier members of this crowd have their say," Mahaado replied, sounding bored.

Ausar growled and seized a fistful of the older Egyptian's hair, getting into his face with an evil leer. "I'm this crowd's general voice. If you want to duel, you're going to have to face me to get to Seth and Khasekhemwy."

Mahaado clocked his sibling with the Rod, exasperation painted all over his features. "We're going to duel, Ausar. But it's not going to be pretty." He turned, cinnamon eyes falling on the small thief trying to get his Item. "Admirable try, Kavala."

Before Kavala could take another step, an invisible force swept him into the nearest wall and kept him pinned there. "You bastard!"

Mahaado turned his unsettling gaze to Seth. "You remember how the battle went? Wasn't Osiris the one to fall under Seth's might?"

"I'll never fight Ausar," Seth declared, even though he knew if Mahaado used the Rod, he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. "You cannot force me to."

The other Priest shook his head sadly. "Actually, I can."

Ausar jumped back when the Thousand Year Rod sparked with dark magic, steadying himself for an attack of the worst sort. His last mental defense was thrown up when a startled cry echoed through the small room, shattering his concentration.

Khasekhemwy barely avoided Seth, yelping when Kasirika slipped in front of him. "You idiot, you don't have a weapon!"

"Diabound, attack Seth's Ka!" Kasirika yelled while diving for the Priest to do manual damage.

"Counter attack with White Lightening!" Seth ordered his dragon as he sidestepped the urchin easily. He lashed his arm out to catch Antaios in the stomach as the teen charged. His arm came around to hit Antaios' hard enough to knock him out.

Ausar scouted around for his brother, realizing he had disappeared from the scene. Growling, he turned in time to be blinded by Blue-Eyes' White Lightning, clapping his hands over his ears when Diabound roared in pain as he slammed into a wall.

"Attack Seth directly!" Kavala ordered his own Ka. "Give it all you've got!"

Ausar's heart froze. "Red-Eyes! Attack the second dragon with your Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red-Eyes glared at his master, but seemed to understand that the duelist didn't want this. Roaring, he built up the molten attack in his maw.

Khasekhemwy saw the carnage unfold before it even happened, his heart leaping to his throat. He quickly searched out his Puzzle's power, latching onto the Item before spreading his senses out further. Suddenly, a rush of pain spread through his chest, a bloody bruise appearing there.

"Pharaoh!"

Khasekhemwy realized he was feeling Diabound and Kasirika's pain and kept searching for the right Ka, finally grasping it's aura before pulling the power into himself. "Magician of Illusion, Black Magic Attack!"

The appearance of Mahaado's Ka shocked everyone as the magic crafter unleashed a colorful burst of energy on the trio of dragons below him.

Seth refused to fall, his own will appearing through the haze of the Rod's control long enough for him to call out, "White Dragon! Attack the Magician of Illusion!"

Kasirika felt himself moving outside his own accord again and fought to control himself. His endeavor failed and his voice, distorted with an undertone of Mahaado's, called out, "Shou Rai Dan!"

Diabound's snake tail glowed violet, energy amassing between poisonous fangs. The spirit creature turned on the White Dragon with murder in its black eyes, slightly distanced hands holding the same energy collecting at it tail.

"Magician, block the others!" Khasekhemwy demanded.

The attack was unleashed in massive proportions a second later, the walls disintegrating under the undirected energy.

Kavala screamed in pain as his forearm was scorched black, his leg twisting unnaturally before giving out on him.

Khasekhemwy fell to his knees, tears, burns, and blackish-red bruises appearing all over his body as the Magician of Illusion faded from what was formerly a room.

Seth climbed to his feet, strangely unhurt by Diabound's attack. His glassy eyes searched through the rubble to see Ausar trapped behind a slab of marble and a half-formed wall. "Thank you, Bakura, for that lovely show," he purred to the now inert thief. "Dragon of mine, White Lightning Attack! Destroy Ausar directly!"

"NO!" Khasekhemwy cried. He let go of the Magician of Illusion's power, some of the injuries fading. He couldn't summon Osiris in time with the Puzzle out of his control, leaving himself open to direct damage. 

Kavala heard a groan to his side and saw Antaios slowly sit up, holding his head pitifully. "Love, time to get your ass in gear!" he grit out.

Antaios shook his head to clear the remaining haze, instantly aware of the life-or-death situation taking place. "Dear gods..."

"ATTACK HIM!" Seth roared. "Destroy Ausar!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon growled in pain disapproval, daring to disobey his master. He purposely turned his back to Ausar, moving the fallen wall out of the duelist's way before wrapping his tail protectively around the small mortal.

"What are you doing!?" Seth growled. "Kill him, not protect him!"

Red-Eyes suddenly gave a pained roar, seeming to struggle with himself as another fireball attack built up.

Blue-Eyes took it as an instant show of betrayal, lifting Ausar up to leer at the easily demolished Egyptian angrily.

"I swear, it's not me," Ausar yelped fearfully, not liking the way the azure dragon was glaring at him. "Red-Eyes, stop it!"

The black dragon tried to and failed, unleashing a second attack directly on Blue-Eyes. Red-Eyes screeched as he was released from Mahaado's control, watching in shock as the other spirit creature crashed to the floor.

Seth fell as well, his side split and bleeding horribly. "Counterattack," he croaked, holding his side tightly. His face screwed up in repressed pain as Blue-Eyes forced himself upright again, metallic hide showing irreparable damage as he did so.

Ausar scrambled over to Seth, seizing the Priest by the shoulders. "Snap out of it, you sanctimonious son of a bitch! Stop it before you kill some one!"

Seth smirked chillingly at the duelist. "My target is you, little Ausar. The others are just in the way, that's all." His doubled-lined voice was laden with pain. "Attack now, White Dragon!"

"Attack him first!" Kavala ordered his dragon. "It hurts, but get the hells up and fight!"

Antaios climbed to his feet, a strange shadow beat appearing next to him as he rose. "Stop, White Dragon," he commanded calmly. He moved his hands in fast patterns, chanting softly in the Shadow language.

The two White Dragons in the area paused their attack, almost as if they were frozen in time.

"Pharaoh, summon Osiris!" Kavala ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Khasekhemwy's chanting joined Antaios' after a moment's hesitation, the different incantations filling the air and charging it with energy.

"Attack!" Seth ordered his dragon. "Stop standing around and move!"

Antaios suddenly fell silent, the shadow creature behind him disappearing in a violent spark of light. In it's place, a third White Dragon appeared.

But this one was different from Kavala and Seth's. It was of a much darker hue and it's eyes shone with the pitch black of an evil heart.

Antaios closed his eyes, a soft violet aura appearing around his frame.

"Impossible!" Seth gasped, eyes dark with anger and surprise. "How can that little slime summon _my_ Ka?!"

Kavala started murmuring someone softly, his voice rising in pitch.

Antaios followed him into the chant, aura flicking like a flame in the wind as he knelt down to take Kavala's hand in his own. "Let two be one, let two be one, let two be one, let two be one..."

As the thieves chanted, the three dragon gods flicked from existence, their massive bodies seeming to swirl together before the mess disappeared in a flash of harsh light.

Khasekhemwy's concentration shattered when the ear-splitting roar sounded echoed through the night, his eyes falling on the tri-headed, azure dragon looming over those present with a fierce light in his gaze. "This is... impossible!"

"God of the White Dragon," Antaios murmured.

"Hear our bidding and dispel the evil of the _hem-netjer-tepey_. Destroy the black heart," Kavala added softly.

Khasekhemwy's blood ran cold and he scrambled to finish summoning Osiris. He had no idea what sort of a god the two thieves had just summoned, but he could tell they had little to no control of it. "Wait!"

Ausar looked at the looming beast fearfully, the amount of power it was radiating shocking him almost witless. "Seth, snap out of it! That thing will destroy you if you don't!"

"Seth is gone, Ausar. He is just my little puppet now."

Before Ausar could reply, Osiris lithe form appeared over those assembled, vermilion eyes instantly locking onto the other god present. "See! You're going to get us all killed!"

"Then you'll be out of my way," Seth growled.

Osiris roared in a pitch that cracked the walls, double mouths screeching out a violent protest to the presence of the god Antaios and Kavala had more or less created.

Ausar grit his teeth, remembering the one way to snap the Thousand Year Rod's control. "I'm so sorry, Seth," he muttered before digging his fingers into the Priest's wounded side.

Seth cried out, trying to get Ausar away from him. The combination of the physical pain and the tearing control of the Thousand Year Rod were almost overwhelming. "M-Move," he commanded weakly.

Ausar stayed fastly, trying to keep what little he had eaten that morning in his stomach. "Seth, come back to me."

At that second, Hell broke loose at Kavala and Antaios' command, the tri-headed dragon god loosing a maniac screech he fastened his wicked claws around Osiris' neck.

"Dear gods... Red-Eyes! Help Osiris!" Ausar called, though his eyes never left Seth's. "Fight him, Seth. If not for Khasekhemwy, then for me."

Diabound suddenly joined in the fray of flailing dragons, vast hands gripping the dragon gods three necks in a near crushing grip. Its snake tail lashed out, grabbing Osiris fastly without poisoning him.

Red-Eyes stopped in mid-flight, not having seen the looming fiend reawaken.

"None of you get it, do you? I can control anyone at anytime I wish. This is pointless fighting that will lead to a bloody end anyway."

Khasekhemwy snapped out of his shock to see Bakura standing, amethyst eyes glittering with a demonic, cinnamon edge. "Mahaado, stop this!"

"Never, Pharaoh." Bakura smiled. "Diabound, snap them all in half."

"Stop him!" Khasekhemwy called to Kavala and Antaios. A colorful stream of curses flowed from his mouth when he saw the thieves were missing. "Damnit, Mahaado! You have the Items, stop this madness!"

Bakura threw his head back, laughing hysterically. "Pharaoh, please, give me more credit than that. I mean to hunt all your precious Item holders down one by one and snatch their lives and treasures. It will be a short endeavor, with all this power laid down at my feet, but once the preliminary work is finish, the world will be mine for the taking."

Seth gripped Ausar's wrist hard, pulling the duelist away from him with stunning strength given his condition. The Priest grimaced as he got to his feet, pulling Ausar into a chokehold. "You see, Khasekhemwy, I can control many people at once. You're outnumbered, with all your little friends now at my mercy."

Khasekhemwy looked around, seeing he was alone. Red-Eyes, Diabound, Osiris, and the nameless dragon god all leered down at him threateningly, spelling out certain doom for the Pharaoh very shortly.

Ausar struggled to free himself, but Seth had him in a death grip. "Morning Star, RUN!" His eyes focused and unfocused, trying to fend off Mahaado's mind control with little luck.

"You can't run, you're trapped," Bakura sneered. "It was so nice to know you, Pharaoh."

Khasekhemwy knew if he tried to summon the Sealed God of Exodia or the Divine Soldier of Obelisk, Mahaado would seize control of them as well. He stood tall, facing down the imposing spirit creatures gracefully. "Then strike me dead now, Mahaado."

"In good time," Kavala retorted smugly. "For now, I have other things to contend with."

Ausar felt the last threads of his control quickly slipping from his grasp. "Brother, stop, please!"

Khasekhemwy grit his teeth. "Leave Ausar alone, Mahaado!"

Seth held a hand out, a forgotten dagger jumping into his outstretched digits. "It's time to end the war, little brother. I let Bakura kill you the first time to let your pathetic Priest flounder a bit. This time, you will die by our hand the way I've intended it be in the first place."

Ausar struggled to get away from Seth. "Then kill me yourself, do not use Seth as a means to an end!"

The controlled Priest didn't waver any, the dagger poised to clash with Ausar's skull at a whim. "Trying to protect the one you love, how precious. I'll tell him to said good-bye." 

Ausar closed his eyes, waiting for his second deathblow in the same day. His lips quirked up at the thought, prepared to die and probably wrenched from the Afterlife _again_. 

Seth watched the lithe duelist resign himself, a concerned frown falling over his otherwise twisted features; a look that was anything but Mahaado. His dagger-wielding hand twitched, slender fingers uncurling one joint at a time. His free hand reached up to aid the process, eyes slamming closed against the onslaught of pain his struggle bought him.

Khasekhemwy felt Kavala's signature presence re-enter the area then, but couldn't tell where. His mahogany gaze flickered to his lover, nearly collapsing with relief when he saw the thief's disguise had been dropped.

Kasirika made a shushing motion, jerking a thumb over his shoulder toward the shadows.

Khasekhemwy searched the dim recesses of the ruined room, sharp gaze catching the glint of gold off of Kavala's jewelry. His heart started racing again, unsure about the thief's motives.

Kavala crept forward quickly and soundlessly, coming up behind Seth with a slab of marble in hand. He had just raised the burden over the Priest's head when Mahaado presumably caught on.

A hand fell in order for Seth to bring the dagger around, trying to drive the weapon into Kavala's side at best. He growled when the blade bounced off the marble, turning to face the wiry thief fully.

"Surprise!"

Ausar and Seth barely caught Antaios sudden appearance with another sheet of ruins in hand. The fomer just barely ducked the projectile, shuttering when he saw it crash against Seth's chest relentlessly. The duelist realized too late why Kavala was standing there and tried to shove Seth out of the way.

"Just hit him!" Antaios yelped, seeing Ausar scramble upright to stop his lover.

Kavala closed his eyes and brought the stone down as hard as he could, successfully rendering both Seth and Ausar completely unconscious.

"Look! There's no one else here to control!" Antaios shouted gleefully. "We've all broken your spell Mahaado and you don't dare touch the Pharaoh! Come back when you have a better plan!"

Osiris roared angrily, struggling out of Diabound's grasp easily. His vermilion eyes leered exclusively at Khasekhemwy and his top mouth curled into a shocking portrayal of Mahaado's smirk.

****

You haven't won yet, Pharaoh. Remember that and plan well, for next time, I will not relent.

Kasirika stumbled, shocked not by the mental sneer echoing from Osiris, but how pained Mahaado's voice sounded. He shoved that down with a quick reminder that worrying about the Priest was Bakura's deal. "You're just too weak to keep fighting! Face it, you can control us, but every injury we receive mirrors on you."

****

A lucky guess, Mahaado growled. **Be thankful for the twist of fate**-He faltered, sounding more and more tired.**-And be thankful for my thoughtfulness in bringing Ausar back.** Osiris made a rolling growl in the back of his throat that sounded akin to a chuckle.

"You're going to regret it," Khasekhemwy promised boldly. "You're going to regret every single thing you've done wrong."

****

I look forward to that... challeng...

Kasirika shuttered as he felt a cold wash of pain from Mahaado as the Priest was forced to let go of his control, watching as the Ka monsters slowly disappeared from the wreckage. 

"Let's get these two to more comfortable quarters," Kavala suggested, seeing the pain look on Kasirika's face. "We can plan things out better in the meantime."

Khasekhemwy nodded, giving his lover a reassuring smile despite the warring emotions in his heart. 

* * * * *

Antaios tapped a small dagger against his kneecap restlessly as the more magically adept members of the room discussed a plan of action, piecing together only that this whole ordeal was a bonafide suicide mission.

"So, we still need a third Spirit to successfully seal up the Games, correct?" Kavala asked as he nicked a loaf of bread from the nearby table.

Khasekhemwy nodded. "The other Priests were only bonded to their Items enough to allow them to utilize their magic. Only I have been completely bonded to the Puzzle."

Kavala looked thoughtful as he tore the bread in half and started digging out the soft dough in the center. "And Kasirika said he would take up guardianship of the Ring?"

"I'm right here, kid," Kasirika grumbled. "And yes, I am."

"I think you're nuts," Kavala replied, digging the last of the center out. He handed the crust to Antaios and started munching on his half of the goods. "I think the Pharaoh's nuts too. Why are we sealing the Games up just because of one person?"

Khasekhemwy sighed deeply. "Seth has been trying to get control of the throne and the Games of Shadow for many turns now. I was never aware of Mahaado or Kasirika-"

Kasirika stopped the monarch by pitching a grape at his head. "Let's get one thing straight: Bakura and Kasirika are two different people. Bakura serves Mahaado while Kasirika loves and protects the Pharaoh."

"A vexing problem," Antaios muttered as he tossed some fruits into his shell of bread. "It always has been, Kasirika, you have to choose who it is you love and want to serve before it's too late."

Kasirika sighed, bowing his head. "I digress, forgive me." His eyes were shadowed with uncertainty and warring emotions. "As for the third guardian, I would elect Seth or Ausar."

"Why one of us?" Ausar piped up groggily, still trying to fend of a killer migraine. 

Kavala answered, "I would say you, mongrel, because you show unerring loyalty to the Pharaoh. I have seen Seth's more traitorous side and I don't think it would be wise to have someone like him coming back in the next life."

"I can hear you perfectly well, thief," Seth growled.

Kavala shrugged. "Good for you. So, Ausar, what do you say?"

"Um, I'm not sure about that," the duelist replied hesitantly. "I'm not to good at guarding things, especially that which belong to the Pharaoh."

Kasirika snorted. "You've done a damn shitty job, but your heart's in the right place. We're not forcing you to do this."

"What about Mahaado?" Antaios suddenly asked before biting into his food.

"Hells no," Kavala shot back. "How would we keep him down long enough to cut him up?"

"Ask Bakura. Seemed easy enough for him."

Kasirika winced at the justified barb.

Kavala hit Antaios with his sandal hard, glowering at him. "We'll deal with our grudges later on. Right now, we all unfortunately have to work together."

"I'm curious as to why the freak child thinks we should deign Mahaado as the third guardian," Seth spoke up.

"First off, I'm not a freak child," Antaios shot back. To prove his point, he dropped his disguise and stuck his tongue out at the Priest. "And second, Mahaado has control of Ra and obviously a third White Dragon."

"Speaking of which, what was that dragon that you two merged?" Khasekhemwy asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

"One thing at a time," Antaios shot back. "As I was saying-"

"You can control Ra and Mahaado's Ka," Kavala broke in. "If you destroy Mahaado, there is a chance you will lose that power and it will be a great loss at that."

Antaios glared at his lover. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"That's not going to be the only thing I'm going to take out of your mouth if you keep it up," Kavala warned, far too sunnily. "As for the dragon we merged, you can call it our wild card in a duel. Antaios' can control the White Dragon Knight, sort of a tamer for the three dragon gods."

"I can place the three dragons under my control and from there create the creature you saw earlier through the Spell of Merging," Antaios finished.

"What is it's name?" Ausar asked.

"That's the thing, we don't know," Kasirika replied. "These two call it the Ultimate Dragon God."

Seth snorted derisively. "How can two common thieves control a god. Only a Thousand Year Item holder or the Living God himself can summon a god."

Antaios shrugged. "Kasirika taught us how to harness the power of wandering spirits in a duel. It's an excellent power boost to summon higher ranking shadow beasts."

"I am also mage-born, so it enables me to summon stronger creatures with less energy," Kavala added nonchalantly.

Khasekhemwy turned a sour eye toward Kasirika. "You're teaching children how to work dark magic, love?" he asked calmly, though not without a hint of a threat.

Kavala and Antaios glared at the Pharaoh in the same fashion a starved predator would. "Shadow magic _is_ dark magic, you incomprehensible waste of flesh," the former pointed out bitingly.

Khasekhemwy looked rather amused. "So it is."

"Obnoxious bastard," Antaios grumbled.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd get up and break your legs," Ausar shot back weakly. "But I am tired and I feel like my head is going to fall-"

"Complete that sentence and I will hurt you in ways you never thought possible," Antaios snarled, a hand going for his scarred throat in a unconsciously protective gesture.

Ausar cracked a bleary, chocolate eye at the thief. "What's your problem all of the sudden?" he demanded shortly, shifting so he was laying on Seth's chest instead of his gold laden arm.

"It's nothing," Antaios growled.

Ausar raised an eyebrow. "Now I know it's something. Look, Bakura pretty much cut my throat out and I'm not jumping at every word that's said," he replied.

Kavala wrapped strong arms around his lover, holding the older thief comfortingly. "He doesn't know what happened. Don't snap at him," he whispered gently.

Seth sighed. "Mahaado had Bakura take Antaios' head off, so he's now expecting a sword to fly at him every time someone mentions their head," he stated, ever his untactful self.

Ausar sat up with a wince, eyes wide. "He didn't?! Dear gods, Antaios, I'm sorry. I didn't know that-"

"Oh, shut up," the teen cut in. "It was your brother that did it, not you."

"And I apologize for his... er... out of control behavior?" Ausar shrugged and lay back down against Seth. "I still don't get why he brought me back, honestly. He ordered Bakura to kill me in the first place."

"Don't think about it," Seth placated, the first signs of warmth bleeding through his tone as he ran his fingers through the duelist's silken locks. "But, with Mahaado so out of control, there is no way we could have him as a guardian."

Khasekhemwy looked thoughtful. "I'm not so sure about that. Mahaado's always had a very strong spirit and it is possible to block out the memories of this time." The monarch shuttered. "Trust me, it is quite possible to do that."

Kavala raised an eyebrow when Kasirika snickered. "What's so funny?"

Kasirika grinned not so innocently. "When you're older, kid. When you're older."

"Well, seeing how we're not going to see the next cycle, why don't you enlighten us?" Antaios pressed impishly, wanting to know why Khasekhemwy was blushing all of the sudden.

"How about I don't," Kasirika replied patiently. "There's more important matters to contend with right now. Our plans are completely asunder and we need to put together a solid plan before Mahaado attacks again."

"It boils down to this," Seth started. "Kavala is bonded to all of the Items and is the Games' guardian. Antaios is the Key of Forthcoming and Mahaado is the Key of Closing. Khasekhemwy and Bakura are two of the required Item guards."

"All we need is a third guard," Ausar finished. "But, there's one thing that's bothering me. The other Priests and myself, what will happen to us once the Games are sealed?"

Khasekhemwy sighed sadly. "Truth be told, Ausar, I'm not sure that you or Seth will live to see the end of this. I'm not sure any of us will. The other Priests will be unaffected save for their Items not functioning anymore. Their lives will go on uninterrupted."

Ausar nodded, sitting up to face the Pharaoh. "I will not die until I see that my brother is brought down," he declared sharply. "And if you or Seth are struck down before me, I shall avenge you as well."

Seth shook his head, yanking the duelist back into his embrace. "Shut up and do something useful."

"Like what?"

"Go to sleep or something and let the more intelligent people talk this through," Seth replied, though it was without malice.

"Can I ask a question?" Khasekhemwy spoke after a moment of silence.

"Go right on ahead," Seth replied.

"Why were you and Ausar fighting to begin with. Aside from you trying to murder me and take the throne, what happened between you?"

Ausar sighed. "So you know?"

"It's pretty plain to see," Kasirika pointed out.

"Ausar tried to stop me from overthrowing the Pharaoh," Seth explained. "We had a particularly vicious fight and you all saw how it ended, more or less." He patted Ausar's head soothingly. "I would still be mad at him if he hadn't gone and gotten himself killed."

"Oh, so that's how I have to get you to stop icing over?" Ausar snapped playfully. "In that case, I think I'll find someone a little less picky."

Kavala rolled his eyes and spared Antaios a glance. "Are we the only sane couple here?"

Kasirika threw an arm around the small thief's shoulders. "Planning to take down the single most powerful man in Egypt with a handful of invalids would be a sign that _none_ of us are even partially sane."

Unfortunately, the others had to agree.

* * * * *

The final attack was launched three days later, again as the sun was setting over the sun-bleached sands of Memphis. A warning had been issued by Mahaado, calling the Pharaoh and his entourage out to the ruins of Kuru Ernua village at nightfall.

Now, Khasekhemwy, Seth, Ausar, Kavala, Antaios, and Bakura stood at the wasted establishment, Ka backing them, as they waited for Mahaado to make himself known. It was when the last ray of light was banished from the skies did Bakura give the warning, sensing the shift in the thick air before the attack came.

Ra screeched as he dived at the assembled group, diving at them at impossible speeds with teeth and claws outstretched. The golden god growled when his targets managed to duck and took to the skies again.

The two White Dragons gave chase, catching up to Ra seconds before the third azure god made himself known. Kavala's Ka veered to the left while Seth's flew up to miss the beam of energy that sailed at them. Red-Eyes joined the fray with a giddy cry, going straight for Ra. The larger creature simply knocked the ebony dragon aside, it's sights set on Kavala's Ka.

"MOVE!" Kavala yelled.

Ra unleashed a molten fireball at the unsuspecting White Dragon, dodging out of Red-Eyes' way before firing another one off.

Diabound shimmered to life from the shadows in time to knock Kavala's Ka out of the way, the snake tail giving the azure spirit beast a warning bite. The fiend wheeled suddenly, shoving the White Dragon back as a mighty fist shot out to catch the enemy dragon god in the mouth.

Mahaado's Ka gave a pained shriek as it's muzzle snapped under the force of the blow, ebony claws reaching out to draw a wicked set of gashes down his opposition's chest.

Bakura gasped as the wounds mirrored on his body, staggering but not falling under the onslaught of pain. "Shou Rai Dan!" he called, hugging his robe around his frame to staunch the blood flow and hopefully hide it.

Diabound built the energy up at it's tail and hands, quickly unleashing the power at Ra only to have it knocked into Seth's White Dragon with added force.

Suddenly, a flash of red sinewy scales dived into the fight, spiked back raking long, unforgiving gashes across Mahaado's dragon while equally dangerous claws lashed out at Ra. 

The golden god flew at Osiris in a renewed frenzy, not seeing the mass of gelatinous ooze joined in until he had smashed up against it. Ra screamed in frustration and tried to have a go at Osiris again. The ooze stretched out to cover the god fully.

Red-Eyes gave a bubbling sort of roar as he took Ra's distraction to jump into the god's back and fasten himself there. The dragon whooped as he was nearly unseated, but clung fast to his quarry.

Mahaado's White Dragon flung Kavala's Ka to the side so he had a clear shot at the impish Red-Eyes on his partner's back.

"Time to work a little of that black magic the Pharaoh hates so much!" Antaios yelped.

Bakura smirked, loving this trick more with every successful execution. "Spirits of the dead, my fallen comrades, come shelter in my body and give me your power!" he cried, holding his arms out.

Khasekhemwy watched in horrified shock as the Kuru Eruna spirits became highly visible, grotesque and twisted mockeries of life, that flew into and through his lover's body at a frenzied pace.

Diabound started to change to reflect its master, becoming larger and more snakelike, not to mention even more twisted and dangerous in appearance then before.

Kavala wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Kasirika must be a very ugly person on the inside to possess anything like that," he noted under his breath.

"Now Diabound, send them to Hell!" Bakura screamed, pushing the extraneous power into his Ka, twisting the fiend into something even more nightmareish then before.

Ra and the dark White Dragon seemed to know just what was coming at them, as they scattered away from the tangle of warring dragons in time to miss Diabound's overwhelming form. The golden god tried to hit Bakura's Ka, but his attack was deflected harmlessly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mahaado!" Bakura called into the night. "You know better then to test my Aura Shield. _Nothing_ can break it, for the wrath of undead souls is mightier then the gods you possess!"

Ra glared down at the Egyptian. **Is that so, Bakura? Then what can Diabound do against _two_ divine attacks? Maybe even... three?**

Khasekhemwy gasped. "Bakura, don't provoke him! Only three of us here know how to channel the spirits that reside here!"

Bakura gave the Pharaoh a shove, continuing to feed energy into Diabound. "And two of you have use of the gods. Try to _make_ yourselves useful and seize control of Ra."

Kavala dropped to his knees as his Ka was hit hard in the side by aforementioned sun god, a small trickle of blood running down his already bruised face. "Antaios, I know you hate to-"

"But we have to, I know." Antaios closed his eyes, mocking Bakura's earlier pose with a great deal more reluctance. Unlike the King of Thieves, he didn't like the idea of having many angry spirits manipulate his spirit.

Kavala reached out, mentally brushing his lover's aura. Making sure he was latched onto the familiar glow, he started chanting, shuttering violently as a ramification of Antaios own reaction to evoking the spirits' power. The small thief reached out further, brushing his Ka and Osiris' with the borrowed strength before moving on to try and capture Mahaado's White Dragon for himself.

The ground started to shake then and a deep fissure split the sand in half in a single warning as a gigantic azure god rose from the earth, looking like a crimson-eyed version of Diabound.

"Oh shit," Ausar cursed. "Seth, tell me you did that."

"Did you hear me summon Obelisk?"

"....I didn't think so."

Kavala hastily reinforced the others' Ka before letting his link up Antaios cut off abruptly. He stayed on his knees, his breath coming in painful pants against his ribcage. "W-We can't merge the White...Dragons," he stated. "Mahaado has solid control over all his beasts."

"Damnit," Khasekhemwy growled. "We'll just have to make due either way."

The battle suddenly grew ever more fierce as Obelisk attacked Seth's spirit creature and Ra finally clamped his talons around Osiris' neck.

"Red-Eyes, attack Obelisk!"

"NO!" Khasekhemwy screamed. "That will only-"

The Pharaoh was cut off by Seth's pain gasp, the Priest falling to the ground with his hands wrapped around his bleeding throat.

"Oh no.... Seth!" Ausar sunk down next to his lover, already feeling him weaken. "Hang in there. Don't leave this battle so quickly."

Seth just nodded, trickles of blood streaming from the corners of his mouth.

"Get Ra off of Osiris!" Kavala ordered his White Dragon.

"Revival Jam, cover Seth's Ka!" Antaios added, looking down at his thief. "What? We need him around later on, remember?"

Kavala shook his head. "You're just a big softie."

Obelisk was faster then the Revival Jam however and his massive hands closed around his target's neck easily. The god seemed to struggle with himself for a second.

Ausar started to panic. "Red-Eyes! Help Seth's White Dragon NOW!"

Kavala's Ka managed to pry Osiris free of Ra's grip, only to take his place a second later. "Go help Seth!" the thief called, his breath stolen away by the invisible fists squeezing his chest.

"Osiris, attack Obelisk now!" Khasekhemwy yelled. 

Kavala caught on with a smirk. "White Dragon, White Lightening attack!"

"Red-Eyes, Molten Fireball Blast!" Ausar spat out shakily.

"Diabound, Thunder Force!" 

Revival Jam managed to safeguard Seth's Ka just as the four hellish attacks were unleashed against Obelisk, catching the third White Dragon off-guard and destroying the Ka in a wash of bloody scales.

Like that, Obelisk and Ra disappeared from the skies, leaving Red-Eyes to catch Seth's White Dragon before he could fall.

"I... We did it!" Kavala stuttered. "That was Mahaado's being we destroyed... WE DID IT!"

Bakura was floored, not being able to grasp the concept of Mahaado being dead. He couldn't feel the former Priest's Ka at all and knew it was the end. He was shocked when he felt Khasekhemwy's arms latch around his neck and pliant lips smother his.

"Whoo! Go Pharaoh!" Antaios cheered.

Ausar shook his head, leaning his forehead against Seth's. "I think it's over, Priest of mine."

Seth nodded, his voice lost under the strain of his injuries. He reached a shaking hand out to cup the younger man's face, his thumb caressing soft skin. 

Bakura pulled away from Khasekhemwy with a half-pant, half-gasp. "I... You kissed me," he stated dumbly. It was strange. Only Kasirika was shown that sort of affection. "Pharaoh... I thought you-"

Khasekhemwy smirked. "Bakura or Kasirika, it doesn't matter to me. You're the same lovably ugly fiend underneath."

"Leave Diabound out of this!"

There was an exasperated huff from the shadows, followed closely by the clinking of jewelry. "Do you honestly believe I die _that_ easily?"

Bakura gasped, turning to see Mahaado practically appearing from the darkness. "We just destroyed your Ka, Mahaado. You should be dead!"

"Aw, the King of Thieves is disavowing me now as well?" the ex-Priest taunted. "That's sad, really it is. I thought I still had a friend."

Before a move could be made, the air grew thick with smoky amethyst fog and the spirits started to make themselves know with ghastly shrieks and wails.

"They're hungry, you know," Mahaado pointed out conversationally, holding a hand out. He gasped as a spirit passed through, leaving a bloody hole in the appendage. "They love living flesh and souls the best. Care to donate?"

"Never!" Ausar hissed.

"Too bad," Mahaado sing-songed.

The Kuru Eruna spirits' became impossibly loud as they converged on Mahaado's rivals, tearing and ripping at anything they could find with their phantasmal fangs and endless appetites. Amidst the din, it was impossible to tell if any of the mortals screamed as the vicious spirits shred them apart, sprays of blood and flesh the only indication that a feeding frenzy was taking place.

Mahaado smirked, waving his hands as a signal for the spirits to back away. Cinnamon eyes regarded the grizzly scene before him appreciatively, mentally checking off those he had killed as slender digits counted the extraneous, blood-soaked pieces. 

"Looking for someone?"

Mahaado spun to see Khasekhemwy and Kasirika standing at his back, seeming to waver before the Priest as if it were the middle of the day. A few relentless spirits tried to attack the couple, but bounced off.

"Only enough energy to save Khasekhemwy," Kasirika stated hazily, leaning heavily on the Pharaoh under the weight of his injuries. "You will pay for this, Mahaado."

Khasekhemwy stepped forward, grabbing a hidden dagger from his lover's sash as he did so, crimson eyes dark and menacing as an angry god's. "I find you guilty of high treason and murder, Mahaado. You have betrayed your fellow Priests and your Living God and for that, I punish you with eternal damnation."

"What are you saying?" Mahaado tried to back up, but his legs wouldn't respond. A glance down revealed Revival Jam encasing all the way up to his knees. "Pharaoh, you cannot do this!"

Kasirika forced himself forward, unsheathing a small sword from his back. "Watch us, _love_. You have murdered innocents, a fellow Priest, and your own kin. The gods will smile upon this."

Khasekhemwy swallowed hard, starting to murmur the spell to bond Mahaado to the Rod, moving his dagger against' the Priest's arm to form an intricate set of hieroglyphs as he recited the incantation."

"You are banished to the Thousand Year Rod, the Item that you first coveted," Kasirika explained, reciting what Khasekhemwy had told him earlier. "Only a great hatred from your _bansei_ will release you into the world with no memory of your past sins." The thief raised the sword. 

Mahaado knew when he was defeated and stood his ground. "Do with me as you wish, I will return. I will reap my vengeance against all of those who have dared to challenge my authority. I will remember and I will exact my revenge."

"May the gods take pity on you, Mahaado," Khasekhemwy murmured as he completed the bonding spell, stepping out of the way. "And may they scorn your blackened, mutilated soul for all eternity."

Kasirika swung the sword in a powerful sideways arc, making a clean through flesh and bone before bringing the weapon around to cleave the Priest's head off of his shoulders. The thief jabbed his sword into the sand before falling, shaking mightily.

Khasekhemwy knelt by his lover, tracing the fresh markings from his own bonding gently. "It is time for us to finish this, my thief."

Kasirika nodded. "What will happen to the others?" he asked in a lost sort of tone.

"It doesn't matter now....."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seto was a pale, shaking mess on the floor, his chest heaving with short panting breaths. His wide azure eyes searched Ishizu's with a horrified light. "What kind of a cruel trick is this?" he tried to growl, but it only came out as a pathetic whimper.

"This is not a trick, Kaiba," Ishizu replied heavily. "This is the past and possibly your future if you do not alert the Pharaoh and stop the darkness."

Seto tried to gather up the shards of his self-control, but the sight of Ausar's horribly twisted, mauled body kept dragging him further down.

"I know it seems unreal, but it is," Ishizu stated understandingly.

Seto shakily climbed to his feet, brushing his amethyst coat off to hide the tremors racing through his frame. "I think I've seen enough. Good night to you, Miss Ishtar."

Joey and Mokuba jerked out of their light slumber at the sound of a door crashing open, the pair scrambling to their feet the second they saw Seto emerge from the small side room in a right state. "I guess things didn't go so well?" the former tried.

"Just shut up and walk," Seto snapped, motioning for the pair to start moving. He turned back to Ishizu, trying to look menacing and again failing. "Your hocus pocus stories still mean nothing to be, Ishizu." He did managed a snide smirk. "Leave the fairy tales to little Yugi."

Ishizu shook her head. "I said to believe what you want, Kaiba," she said, more to herself. _I tried, Malik. That is the best I can do._ The delicate tombkeeper sighed somewhat shakily, fingering the Tauk nervously.

****

Good, you remembered.

The dark voice scared Ishizu, forcing a violent shutter down her spine. _I do remember. He gave this curse back to me so I could be another pawn..._

__

"The Tauk will not show you the future, but it will still show you the past. Do not deny it."

Ishizu started at the nearly transparent facade of her brother in horror; not by the ghost standing before her, but by what he was holding. "I won't."

Malik sighed softly as he moved forward, clasping the Millennium Tauk around his sister's neck carefully. "Do not remove it until the tale is spun, dear sister of mine." The blond smiled mockingly. "Then_ you can take it off."_

Ishizu watched with growing trepidation as Seto, Joey, and Mokuba left the museum, her oceanic gaze falling back on her temporary office. A slender hand touched the Tauk around her neck again as she turned fully, facing the encroaching shadows with a boldness she did not feel. "I can do no more. Is that enough for you?"

The darkness chuckled. "No, no, Ishizu. You did spectacular. By the time that sanctimonious bastard gets over his pride, it'll be too late for all of them."

Ishizu shuttered as a cool breeze blew past her. "Why are you doing this? What can you achieve by doing this to them?"

"I'm just doing what I have too. The deception is necessary, unfortunately, but it makes the game so much sweeter in the end." The shadows moved, taking on a more solid shape as the voice dared to step a little into the light.

"So you'll risk everything you've struggled to build to chase an insane dream?" Ishizu demanded.

"It's not insane, nor is it a dream. You yourself said history repeats itself. I'm just taking it upon myself to make sure everything plays out more precisely."

"It will never work. We saw what happened and you can never win against the Pharaoh. It is by his will alone that you still live."

There was a chilling bark of a laugh at the accusation. "Only by my own mistakes is the Pharaoh still alive. Ishizu, don't you see that I have the power to make this happen."

The delicate tombkeeper stood her ground. "What about the Ring holders? Doesn't they mean anything to you anymore?" 

"Expendable pawns in a winding game," the shadows replied, a flash of gold reflecting the harsh lighting overhead. "You can say what you want, but you know as well as I that I will succeed where my other has failed."

Ishizu shook her head. "You're wrong, Malik."

The lilac-eyed Egyptian just smirked, leaving the safety of the shadows to head for the door. "We'll see in the end, dear sister." He stopped in front of the older Ishtar. "Now you may relinquish your burden of bearing the Tauk. You've fulfilled your part in my play."

Ishizu didn't budge. "I will never give it to you," she spat.

Malik shrugged. "Very well." Quicker then the eye could catch, he had the Tauk in hand. Giving his sibling one more chilling smirk, he swiftly took his leave in a twirl of his cloak. Tucking the precious Item into his pocket, the Egyptian smiled contentedly. Things are falling together beautifully. Soon enough, I won't have a need for this pathetic being.

Malik laughed into the silent night, a crazed sound reverberating through the serene air mercilessly. Yes, soon his revenge would be complete…

__

Fweee! That was such a cool chapter to write! [grins and giggles] I, er, went a little overboard with the gore me thinks, but I tried to make it as surreptitious as possible. :] Some of this is actually from the manga while the rest of it is my own little fucked up theories. XD

Akuro: You can kinda say I made Bakura a real schitzo! That'll be important in later chapters. But, killing Kavala and Antaios twice within two chapters was not_ easy. [shrugs] We've still got Ryou and Malik though, right? XD But, dare to hazard a guess as to who's really the antagonist of the book? [cackles] You'll never guess!_

happy yaoi lover: Dude, cliffies are awesome for the digestive system! :] They make a well-balanced meal and come with a free shot of adrenaline! 

KeMu: Was this all really Marik's fault? Or is he just the fallguy for Malik's ultimate plans? Hmm… Choices, choices, choices. [Bakura laugh] Anyway, Mokuba's such a fun little punk to write! He's gonna give Yami and Bakura pure Hell when everyone finds out they're together. XD

Ayod Botla1: Squee! Another member of the masses things I'm evil! [bounces around] If you're crushed by Malik's true nature, imagine how Ryou's gonna feel… :D

Acid Reign: I have the distinct mental image of Malik and Ryou as chameleons stuck in my head. Are you happy now that I've been traumatized? XD The whole color changing thing's just a nice little trick they picked up from schitzo!Bakura. And yeeessss, things are going to become confusing for all involved… Including the poor author. T____T

Andi-chan: O)O CAKE! Gods, I love you now! [hands Andi-chan a slice of cake for being so nice] Hmm! I lurve cake, really I do! [chokes momentarily] Don't worry, **I **have to go back and reread the book and I'm writing the damned thing! XD I know that the flashback scene will be explained much better by lovely prancing psychos in later chapters and it'll all make sense then! [cackles] And if you want to start making assumptions, go right on ahead. I want to hear who all the lovely readers think is the **real** bad guy. [hands Anci-chan a big box of plushies] Seriously, thank you so much for the lovely feedback. You have no idea how helpful it is! ^________^

Impish Pixie: Fwee! I know I'm doing it again! Isn't it fun? }XD

blu chocobo: "Malik's crazy again"? [cracks up] I don't think Malik ever **stopped** being crazy, I think it just went into hiding! As I've said, the flashback will make sense in due time. Don't worry, the author isn't as unstable as Malik and actually knows what she's doing… I hope. ^)^U

Elle-FaTe2x1: If people like the AE arc in general, I may very well expand upon the idea. God knows I've profiled the characters well enough. XD And there's never anything wrong with rabid fangirlness! It's just highly distracting when you're trying to write. -___-

Kilam: Wow… Domo arigatou! As I've stated before, it's so reassuring to know that you're managing to keep up with your own plot and keep the masses entertained and hooked 'til the end; maybe even after that. Playing the characters is mad fun and a touch challenging, as I have to keep them in character, but have them grow and change with the book. The plot's just… I have no idea where it came from, but I'm convinced it's a gift from God. XD 

YamiCaitlin: O)O …Um… Can I be arrested for killing someone with a book? -___-U I pray not or I'm in really deep trouble. If you think you know what's going on, hazard a guess. I'm curious about the reader's take on the new "Malik's-Gone-Wacko-Again" twist.

Sailor Comet: LOL! Ve don't need no stinkin' fluff! [cracks up] I amuse myself. But I guess you'll just have to wait and see if all that fluffy stuff was real or not. [smirks and cackles] ..I **am** evil. ^)^U

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Twenty-Eight Trailor:

From the outside, Hiasobi to Aisu _looked _like an abandoned warehouse. But, appearances were deceiving once you got a good look at the area. The real tip-off that the building was a hidden nightclub was the small line snaking out from the large bay doors. Lining the walkway on either side were pillars alight with an alternating pattern of red and blue flames and the building itself was a mosaic depiction of hellfire and dagger-like icicles.

As they stood in the line, the unnaturally colored fire captivated Malik. "How in the hell do they do that?" he finally asked.

Ryou chuckled. "They use a certain chemical to color the fire that way. I forget what the chemical's name is, but it can change the fire any color you want."

A grin dawned Malik's expression. "That could be fun to play with."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "My boyfriend is a pyromaniac," he muttered mock-bitterly. When he saw Malik put on a pout, the diamond haired Brit hugged his arm. "But, you're cute either way."

"Damn straight." Malik ruffled Ryou's already mussed up hair and tore his lilac orbs from the fire to take in the rest of the area. "What's with all the fire and ice?"

"It's pretty much the theme for the club. Hiasobi to Aisu translates to 'playing with fire and ice' so someone took that and ran," Ryou explained. "You should see the inside. It's pretty stunning."

Malik arched a pale brow. "You've been in here before?"

Ryou shook his head. "I've heard different descriptions of the club and seen some pictures from random sources, mainly from the Internet." The Brit looked at the colorful building. "I've been wanting to go here for the longest time."

Malik chuckled. "I would ask why, but I think I'll just leave that issue rest." The Egyptian pulled his koibito closer to him, kissing the top of the Brit's head. "I wonder if we can sneak in?"

Ryou shrugged. Sneaking wasn't really his thing, but neither were ecchi nightclubs and overly tight leather. _What the hell? Just go for it._ "The windows above that crate stack over there are broken. We can probably get in that way," he pointed out.

Malik grinned lopsidedly and seized the sixteen-year-old's gauntleted wrist. "Then let's go!" Not quite waiting for a response, the Egyptian dragged his koibito across the grounds toward said crate stack. 

As they approached their destination, the ground started to vibrate under the power of the music playing underground. Once they scurried up the molding old crates and slid down to the warehouse, the saw the entrance for the club itself, unguarded.

Malik chuckled as he proceeded to drag Ryou across the floor. "Just like last time," he noted under his breath, stealing into the shadows to prevent the burly bouncer from spotting the pair.

"'Last time'? Care to explain?" Ryou demanded, allowing his exotic koi to lead him around the 'watch dog's' eye.

Malik just shrugged. "Me and Bakura hit this place once during Battle City." The teenager winced. "I've never had that bad a hangover in my life."

"...You what?" Ryou stopped dead in his tracks, looking none too pleased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	28. Chapter XXVIII: A Dance with the Devil

Hey,

After a fair amount of screaming from my friends and some advice from you guys, the ever loyal readers, I've decided that a nice "fuck you" to FF.N's rules is a damned stupid thing to do, so I made a separate page for the chapter twenty-eight lemon. It's quick and a touch messy, but it's better then endangering my account, ne?

Thanks for all the support minna-san! ^___________^

Your Lord and Master,

Kiirar 

URL: http: // www. angelfire. com/ anime5/ knn_lemon 

(Copy and paste the link and more sure to put it all together. For some reason, FF.N won't let you have a link in the fic if it ain't spaced. -_____-U Bakas.)


	29. Chapter XXIX: Procession of a Thousand Y...

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

Procession of a Thousand Years

Joey shook Seto hard, trying to draw the older teen out of the throws of whatever nightmare he was having before someone got hurt. "Ryuu, hey, Seto! Get up!" The American took a deep breath, letting his hand made solid contact with the CEO's face.

Seto yelped, jerking upright in a dazed panic. "What's wrong? Joey?"

"Hey, I'm right here." Joey hugged Seto to him, smoothing the brunet's tousled hair gently. "What is going on in that thick skull of yours? I've had to wake you up like this all week!"

Seto took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. "It's nothing, koinu."

"Oh, like Hell it's nothing," Joey shot back. "Stop being such a hard ass and tell me what's wrong. You've been so preoccupied since..." _Since he saw Ishizu._ "Seto, what did Ishizu show you to put you in such a state?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seto Kaiba, Ishizu showed you something that night and I want to know what it was. You've been a complete wreck since then and I have a right to know why!" Joey growled. "No one is here to see you act human, ryuu. You can talk to me."

"I told you, it's nothing," Seto replied, growing irritated with his lover's prying.

"If you won't talk to me, talk to Mokuba. He's worried sick about you. He won't say anything because he knows how you've been but _he's_ a nervous wreck not knowing what's wrong with his nii-sama." Joey moved so he could face Seto. "Have you realized he's not talked to you often in the past week? Have you realized that this is the most I spoken to you in a week?"

"That's your own fault for being so touchy," Seto quipped coldly. "As for Mokuba..." The stoic brunet sighed, running his hands through his hair. "That was a mistake."

Joey glared icicles at his koi. "Seto, stop being an asshole and tell me what in the fuck is going on in that concrete block you call a head before I take a jackhammer to it and extract the information myself!"

Seto hardly looked phased, though he could tell that Joey, as well as Mokuba, had been fretting over his behavior. _It's only fair that Joey knows what I do. ...Though, he could stand to not know _some_ facts._ "If you want to know, I'll tell you."

Joey nodded, getting comfortable. He could tell this was going to be a _long_ explanation.

* * * *

Ryou groaned as an annoying ray of light that beamed down on his face mercilessly, cracking a hazy chocolate eye open to see he was on the floor in his apartment's living room. _...Huh? When did I... Oh, yeah, Malik dragged me home._ The Brit pushed himself off of the carpet, groaning as his whole body loudly protested the action. 

Half-yawning, half-groaning, Ryou looked around the room, absently grabbing his Item off the table and slipping it around his neck. Before he could retreat to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, two frantic Spirits appeared before him. "Nani?!"

Bakura shook Ryou's shoulders hard. "Hikari, where in the fuck is the Puzzle?"

Ryou blinked. "Right..." He looked down, icy cold panic washing down his spine as he realized the Item he wore was the Ring, not the Puzzle. He turned away from Bakura, searching around for the Pharaoh's Item in a terror. "K'so! How could-"

Yami grabbed a note off the table, scanning it quickly. His eyes widened fractionally as he balled it up in his semi-transparent fist. "Why that backstabbing son of a bitch," he growled. The third magical eye appeared on his forehead, his form solidifying as a magenta aura licked his frame. "Do you know what happened, Ryou? Have you any idea?"

Ryou gulped. Last time he saw the Pharaoh this mad, it almost resulted in his other half being torn limb from spiritual limb. "No?"

"HE USED YOU!"

"NANI?! Iie! What are you talking about?" Ryou yelped. 

"Malik has the Puzzle Ryou! _And_ the Sun Dragon Ra." Yami grabbed at his hair, starting to pace in short circles. "I can't believe that snake tricked us like this!"

Bakura obviously wasn't the only one following. "Who tricked us?"

Yami turned on the other Egyptian, his eyes flickering with a demonic crimson light. "Malik used Ryou to get the Puzzle and my god card!

"He wouldn't," Bakura defended.

Yami threw the ball of paper at the Ring guardian, stopping his pacing to look at Ryou. He flinched when he saw the mix of fear, pain, and disbelief in the sixteen-year-old's eyes, forcing himself to calm down. 

"M-my God... Yami no Yugi, I never..." Ryou shook his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes as a shamed blush covered cheeks. He turned stiffly, almost limping as he ascended the stairs to go into his bedroom.

Bakura cringed as a resounding slam echoed through the house, finishing the hasty note. "I can't believe it." He looked at Yami, tossing the paper onto the table again. "How could we have not seen this coming?"

"Like Ryou, we trusted too easily," Yami replied, the third eye slowly fading away with his ebbing anger. "An easy mistake with a character such as Malik."

Bakura sighed, shaking his head. "First time in his life Ryou finds someone to trust and this happens to him." The Spirit crossed his arms. "And I hate to admit it, but this was all Malik's doing. I couldn't sense a trace of Marik within the kid."

Yami sat down on a chair, gazing at the floor. "Then we now know how far Marik's corruption ran in Malik." He looked up at Bakura searchingly. "You know we're going to have to hunt him down."

Before Bakura could reply, the sound of a creaking door sounded through the house. The snow haired thief went over to the stairs, calling up, "Hey Ry, can I talk to you?"

Ryou appeared at the top of the stairway, looking like a life-like statue. "I'm getting in the shower," he stated emotionlessly. "Then I'm going to tell Yugi what happened."

Bakura nodded, but not quite ready to give up. He had been in Malik's position once and was desperate to relay to Ryou that there still may be a third party pulling the Egyptian's strings. ((Hikari, there is still a chance that this is Marik's fault. Don't blame Malik so quickly.))

(Urusai, mou hitori no boku, onegai.)

Bakura winced when heavy mental shield blocked Ryou's mind. "He won't listen," the Spirit said dejectedly. _It's been years since he addressed me so formally. _"I suppose we're going to break the news to Yugi and work things out from there."

Yami nodded. "Don't let Ryou's disposition get to you. This is a hard blow for him."

Bakura sat down by the other Egyptian, sighing. "And the thing is, we don't know what really happened."

* * * * *

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Seto continued to gaze impassively at Joey, semi-amused by the American's look of horrified indignance as he loomed over the teenaged CEO. "I didn't see a need to."

"You did- Ugh! I can't... You... Koi no baka!" Joey threw his hands up. "Think about this logically for three seconds, Set! We need to tell Yugi because he may know something we don't!"

"According to Ishizu, he's been _living_ through what I just explained," Seto replied serenely. "Why tell him what he already knows."

"Because he don't know what happened in the past! Him and Yami think that you were Yami's antagonist in Egypt, not that creepy guy! We need to tell them!"

"Don't be ridiculous, koinu. Yugi's a smart kid. He can figure it out on his own."

Joey growled, storming over to his half of the closet to pull out a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. "I don't care if I have to carry you there, we're telling Yugi everything you just told me."

"Why should I?"

Joey growled, peeling his pajamas off to quickly jump into his street clothes. "You've got three minutes, Seto. I'm going to go tell a convenient lie to Mokuba."

Seto rolled his eyes. "He standing right there, koinu."

Joey looked down as he opened the door to see a highly sheepish Mokuba standing there. "You're horrible, kid, you know that?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I know." He glared over at Seto. "You're going to tell Yugi or me and Joey will."

Seto was already up collecting his things. "Before you two start a revolt, I'll tell the little twerp what's going on. But I'm not getting involved in an wild goose chases, got it?"

"Fine with me," Joey replied. "You've got five minutes."

"It's not like the world's going to end in ten," Seto muttered.

Joey glared at him. "Get moving, ryuu."

* * * * *

Yugi yawned widely, shuffling over to the front door. Most traces of sleep instantly disappeared when he saw Seto and Joey standing at his front door. "Um... Hi."

Joey dragged himself and his lover in past the stunned Puzzle holder. "Yug', Seto here has some important information to relay to you."

Yugi's brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"The moron when and saw Ishizu a week or so ago and he's been harboring the entire past in that thick head of his the whole time." Joey smiled sweetly at Seto. "But, he had a change of heart and decided to come here and tell you, isn't that right?"

Seto just glared at the blond.

Yugi sighed. "This is going to take a while, isn't it?"

"Given you're his worst enemy, I'd say so," Joey replied forcing Seto to sit before jumping into his lap to prevent the CEO was going anywhere quick. "So, start talking, Set."

* * * * *

It had been three endless hours of questions and answers and whoever had knocked on the door at that moment was Joey's unknowing savior, with Seto three seconds away from throttling the brains out of his lover's head.

Yugi got off the chair, padding softly over to the door. The Japanese teen was shocked to see Ryou standing there, a shaken mess. "What happened?" he asked uncertainly. His surprise doubled when the Brit knocked away the arm he put around the trembling shoulders. 

"Don't touch me," he nearly growled, eyes cast toward the ground.

"Yugi, what- Ryou! What's wrong, buddy?" Joey asked, appearing around the corner. His eyes fell on the Item around the other duelist's neck. "You have the Ring back."

"And M-Malik has the Puzzle."

"Nani!?" Yugi yelped. 

Ryou glared at him, pulling a slip of paper out his pants pocket. "Read it and weep, Yugi," he murmured, slinking into the living room with a small sigh. "Don't ask what's wrong, Kaiba," he cut the CEO off, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

"Ryou, how did this happen?" Joey asked, having just finished the note. "I mean, how'd Malik get the Puzzle from you?"

Ryou couldn't bring himself to admit it. "I don't know," he replied harshly, wiping at his eyes hastily to clear the collecting tears. He'd slowly been stewing in his rampant emotions and was quickly loosing control all together.

Yugi appeared a second later. "Y-Yami and Bakura? Where are they?"

"Why would the Pharaoh be in the Ring, of all places?"

A small light was the only warning before Bakura appeared next to his hikari, Yami at his shoulder. "Finally admitting to the whole hikari/yami complex?" the thief sneered, sitting down on the arm of Ryou's chair.

Yami yelped when he was dragged down into the other Egyptian's lap. "We don't know how this happened. But, we have reason to believe it wasn't Malik's fault."

"You don't know shit but you know who took the Puzzle?" Ryou snorted derisively. "That's a contradiction if I've ever heard one."

Bakura spared a dark glare at his other half. "Stop wallowing in pity, moron." He was sick of his hikari's attitude, especially since the teen wouldn't hear any line of logic outside of his own.

Ryou turned on the Spirit with a sort of ferocity no one had ever seen in the gentle teen. "Just shut the fuck up, Bakura. You have no idea what just happened to me and you probably wouldn't understand either way."

The only one not phased, strangely enough, was Joey. The American crossed the living room to take up a seat opposite Bakura and Yami, trying not to dwell on the creepy factor of being able to see through them. "We're not tryin' to pry, Ryou-"

"Then don't."

Joey's coffee eyes narrowed some, some divine line of thinking striking the blond. _Shit! Malik and Ryou... Damn! That's the problem._ He shot Seto a look. _Tell me that doesn't ring a bell. Tact Wheeler, remember._ "Look, I know it hurts to wake up alone, but you've gotta get over it."

Ryou looked at Joey in mixed shock and rage. "So you're pretending to know?"

The taller teen held his hands up. "Nope. I've been down that road before, Ry. Look who I'm datin' and argue the point."

Ryou's shoulder's slumped. "So?"

"So stop it!" Joey shot back. "There's always a reason for the assholes to take off."

Ryou crossed his arms, taking a steadying breath. He refused to break down in front of everyone but his resolve slipped with each passing second. "What are you and Seto doing here anyway?"

"I suppose you can say I learned an enlightening lesson from Ishizu," Seto replied. "I told Joey and he dragged me over here to let Yugi know. I was about to kill him for being thick when you walked in."

"Forgive me for interrupting," Ryou snipped.

"Forgiven," Seto replied coolly.

"I wasn't being serious."

Seto shrugged, leaning back and crossing his legs easily. "Think of it as repentance for more then interrupting me."

Yami smoothed down Ryou's wild hair. "Just listen to us, Ryou. It might not have been Malik." The former Pharaoh sighed. "I'd dare say that Marik could have taken refuge in one of our Items before I defeated him in Battle City. "

"That would explain that writing on the walls," Bakura pitched in.

"What writing?" Yugi asked.

"I just pawned it off as a cruel joke, especially after Yami told me to forget about it."

"I told you?" the Puzzle guardian repeated. "I never remember anything about writing on the walls or telling you to blow it off."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "But you said, and I quote, "It's probably someone's idea of a sick joke. Just forget about it, okay?" You looked a little off, but I counted it as you having a bad day."

"How off?" Yami demanded.

Bakura shrugged. "Just tired. But, I figured if you had the energy to..." The thief's eyes narrowed. "You never were the dominant type..."

"Bakura!" Yugi groaned.

"He kissed me, fern head. Remember, in school?" Bakura growled. "Pretty pushy about it too. Only... Shit." He looked down at Ryou, then at Yami, who looked completely clueless. "That wasn't you that kissed me, was it?"

Under any under circumstances, the others would have gone into hysterics at the crestfallen look on Bakura's face. But now, it just made Ryou's nerves fray worse. _No, no, no. Bakura said Marik's dominant... Malik wasn't. No way in Hell!_

Yami threw his hands up in exasperation. "This just got better. Seto's withholding important information from us all, Marik's got the Puzzle, and the traitor kissed _my_ thief!"

Bakura blinked. "Possessive much."

Ryou moved off the chair with a wince, trying to smother his limp as he went into the kitchen to collect himself. _This is too much. I knew I shouldn't have dropped my defenses! Goddammit! Malik even warned me not to be so trusting!_

"Ryou?"

The Brit turned to see Yami enter the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Don't blame yourself or Malik," the spike haired Pharaoh replied softly. "There are still other explanations."

"It doesn't justify what I did. I was careless with the Puzzle," Ryou hissed, trying to grasp the last bits on his control. "I told you not to." The Brit snorted. "Everyone can see that I'm dangerous and I just ignore their warnings."

Yami shook his head, leaning his back against the counter. He stayed silent, knowing that the snow haired teen needed to vent.

"Malik told me not to trust him, gave me numerous chances to turn back. What did I do? I didn't pay attention, just kept on going without a thought to the repercussions." Ryou buried his head in his hands. "I just keep screwing up and now it can't be fixed."

Yami sighed, resting a comforting hand on the Brit's shoulder. "It can be fixed. If you're up to it, we'll go back into the living room and see what Seto has to say."

Ryou shook his head. "Go on. I'm just removing myself from this situation before I get someone else into trouble," he growled, going over to the kitchen table to gingerly take as seat. He took the Ring from around his neck, throwing it at Yami. "Take it."

The Pharaoh looked down at the precious Item, closing his eyes before setting it down on the table by the Brit. "Bakura, come here."

Ryou glared up at the Spirit as his other half came into the room. "What now?"

"Ryou, let Bakura take control and you hang around your soul room," Yami replied calmly. "That way you have someone to talk to without the incriminating glances."

The Brit just nodded, switching places with Bakura of his own volition for the first time in his life. Once he was safely away from his consciousness and had blocked his yami properly, Ryou sat down heavily and finally allowed himself to break down. 

Before long, the teen had fallen into blissful sleep, missing the heartbroken sigh that floated across the room.

* * * *

"So, Kaiba, what's this big revelation of yours?" Yugi asked as Bakura and Yami sat back down.

"According to what I've seen, the real battle that happened in ancient Egypt wasn't between my past self and the Pharaoh as expected, but a handful of people versus a renegade Priest."

"But the tablet that Ishizu found...?" Yami asked.

"The winner of the duel was never mentioned because the duel was never finished. The Priest, whom everyone had thought destroyed by a thief, took that moment to reveal himself. He never said _why_ he wanted to destroy the Pharaoh, but made it apparent that he hated you," He pointed at Yami. "And everyone associated with you."

"Do you know who 'everyone' is exactly?" Bakura questioned.

Seto ran the different people through his mind, trying to recall their names. "Khasekhemwy, Ausar, Seth, Kavala, Antaios, Bakura, Kasirika, and Mahaado."

Yami glanced at the Ring Spirit. "Bakura had white hair?"

Seto nodded. "Messily chopped, white, and his eyes were violet." The brunet studied the carpet. "Kasirika and Bakura are the same person and I take it you know that."

Yami sighed. "Yes, we do. Keep going."

"When the Priest interrupted Seth and the Pharaoh's duel, it ended in Ausar, Kavala, and Antaios' deaths. I'm not sure, but I think the Priest and Ausar were brothers. But, after that duel, the Pharaoh and the others were given a short respite to regroup before the Priest attacked again. No one fell in that duel, it was decided that the two thieves that were murdered would be reanimated in time to face off with the Priest. The Pharaoh managed to get things in order for the third and final duel in the ruins of a village. The end result was everyone but the Pharaoh and Kasirika, surviving."

"They killed each other the following morning," Yami intoned solemnly.

Bakura looked troubled. "We can pretty much piece things together from there. Yami is Khasekhemwy, Kavala is Ryou, Antaios is Malik, the Priest's name is Mahaado and he's lovely little Marik." His chocolate eyes darted between Seto and Joey, suddenly feeling bad for the latter. "Seth was obvious you, Kaiba. That would make Joey Ausar's reincarnation and Marik's brother."

"WHAT?!" Joey thundered.

"Well, it makes sense," Yami pointed out. "Things are playing out just as they have, right down to the last scar."

"I am not that fruitcake's brother!" Joey grabbed at his hair. "Anyway, what gives with Bakura being two different people at the same time?"

Bakura shrugged. "I remember that when I was with Yami, I was Kasirika. When I was with Mahaado, I was Bakura." The thief hung his head. "Mahaado took me in and I helped him plot against the Pharoah. Unfortunately, I fell in love with the fern head and was forced to keep switching sides to keep my secret safe."

Seto's gaze darkened considerably. "If it helps, your magic act got your hikari killed."

Bakura stiffened. "Why would-"

"I suppose the Priest caught on to you and ordered you to kill the kid as a sign of loyalty. You did it okay." Seto shook his head. "Then you had the audacity to stick around and help bring him back for a second round."

"Hey, hey, back off, Seto!" Joey hissed, elbowing the CEO in the ribs. "He made up for it in the end. Stop being so intense and creepy. It's weird."

Yugi, who had been listening raptly, finally spoke up. "Now what?"

* * * * *

Ryou felt a jolt of guilt leak through his defenses, pulling him away from the peaceful lull of sleep. He immediately felt fingers gently raking through his hair and he growled. "I'm still mad at you Bakura," he muttered, but didn't move at any rate.

"Too bad I'm not Bakura," a heavily accented voice replied.

Ryou jerked upright, halfway expecting to come face-to-face with Malik. Instead, he found himself staring at a young man with wild charcoal hair and glittering toffee eyes. His whole body was covered in blackish-red bruises and various gashes. "W-Who are you?"

The strange Egyptian shook his head. "That's not important and my time here is short. All you need to know is that Priest's other self has taken refuge in the ruins of Kuru Eruna; Bakura will know where that is. You must move swiftly or things will go from bad to worse."

Ryou sat up, confusion and a spark of fear shining in his eyes. "How do you know this?"

"Your questions will be answered later, Ryou. Do not let your confused heart lead you astray and all will turn out right in the end." The cryptic Egyptian started to fade quickly. 

"Wait!" But it was too late and Ryou was left alone in his soul room again. The Brit sighed and laid down again, intending to go back to sleep when he felt something give him a hard poke. "What!?" He looked around to see nothing, shaking his head. 

"Tell the thief, damn it!"

"Gah!" Ryou was on his feet in no time, heart racing within his chest. _Um... Maybe I should tell Bakura now._

* * * * *

"Now, how in the seven hells do we track down-"

"Bakura!"

The thief looked over, surprised to see Ryou appear in metaphysical form by his side. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

"He _looks_ like a ghost," Joey muttered, shuttering violently. "That is so creepy."

"Malik's hiding in Kuru Eruna," Ryou spluttered quickly. "I think he's tried to rewrite some part of history and we have to find him quick. You know where this place is?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Where did you find this out?"

"You'd never believe me." Ryou set his hands on Bakura's shoulders. "Just answer me this: Do you know where Kuru Eruna is?"

Bakura nodded, along with Yami. "The both of us do. But, that's all the way in Egypt and it takes a while to get there."

"Hey, freaks, we're forgetting that my koibio is filthy rich and owns half an airport?" Joey spoke up. "I'm sure he'll lend us one."

Seto shrugged, trying his best to hide the fact that this whole situation was becoming _extremely_ unsettling. "Whatever."

Yami looked to Yugi seriously. "You are not a part in this, aibou, so I want you to stay here."

"No way, Yami!"

Seto jumped in. "Mokuba's staying here as well. If you want, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you were to keep him company. He'll be busy from time to time with KaibaCorp, but there's enough at the mansion to keep you more then occupied."

"Wait a second, you're leaving a twelve-year-old in charge of the company?" Joey demanded.

"He's the vice president," Seto deadpanned. "He knows what to do, trust me."

"Last time I trusted you, I got charred by a big gaudy birdy." Joey sighed. "Yug', we don't need anymore people involved then there already are. The dead guys can stay in the Ring and hopefully we'll come home with the Puzzle."

"_And_ the Rod," Ryou put in harshly. 

Yugi knew he was defeated and bowed out gracefully. "Just be careful guys. I don't want to have to bury any more friends."

Bakura smiled. "Gods willing, the only person that'll be buried is-"

Yami elbowed the Spirit, knowing what he was going to say and not wanting Ryou to go off. "We'll be careful, aibou. We'll contact you once we get to Memphis."

Ryou sighed, trading places with Bakura and shoving Yami off his lap. "Let's go, lovebird," he quipped at Seto and Joey. "We don't have much time."

"What about packing?" Joey asked.

Ryou shrugged. "We're not going to be there that long, I can assure you of that."

Joey shuttered, something about the Brit's tone none too comforting.

* * * * *

Under the cooling sands of Kuru Eruna, Malik Ishtar smiled. His graceful hands wove intricate symbols as he chanted a long and complex spell under the light of scattered candles. As expected, his plans had worked and the past would soon be rewritten to place him as the Living God, not Yami.

Before the Egyptian fiend lay a barely preserved mummy bathed in an angry red aura. Under the influence of the incantation being woven, the cadaver started to rebuild itself to a state of perfection. Muscle and tissue started to cover now ivory bone as organs once placed in canopic jars reappeared in their proper places.

Malik's chanting grew in ferocity and speed, his hands moving impossibly fast.

Flesh stretched over gleaming muscle, a formerly severed leg rejoining the body with little more then a scar where the cut had been made. Deeply cut and inked lines appeared on the devastatingly handsome face and thick, shoulder-length hair created an ethereal halo around the body. The aura surrounded the lithe frame slowly faded from crimson to ebony before dying away completely.

Malik stepped back, the first incantation finished. He tapped into the underflow of the Ring's power via the Puzzle, his own body surrounded with amethyst energy as a silvery mist appeared before him. The Egyptian started to look pale, the mist taking on a more solid form as it swept forward to join with the newly rebuilt body.

Cinnamon eyes snapped open, looking around sharply from under a fringe of willowy black. A slow smile stretched over his full lips and he sat up slowly.

Malik collapsed to his knees, gazing up at the living Egyptian before him in something akin to fear and admiration. 

"Very well done child." The raven-haired man stood, stretching the wounded leg experimentally and rolling his head around. "Excellent work, just like new." He smiled lecherously at the faint seveteen-year-old before him, slender fingers reaching for the dagger that lay on the slab behind him. "You know what must be done now, don't you?"

Malik shuttered, feeling the cold metal trace the taboo on his back. "Y-Yes."

The older man nodded, pulling the younger Egyptian to his feet to lay him down on the slab facedown. "It all comes back to you, doesn't it? The pain you escape, the scars you hide... It all comes back to haunt you in the worst way," he murmured as he tethered Malik's hands and ankles to the stone. "And we all know how much this is going to hurt, don't we?"

Malik barely had time to nod before the dagger plunged into his back.

* * * * *

Ryou paced up and down the expansive room like a caged tiger, having to step over Joey each revolution. "Would you go sit somewhere else?"

Joey looked up at him with a shrug. "The carpet's comfy and Seto's working again so I can't sit on him."

Ryou rolled his eyes and finally crashed down into a plush armchair. He sat in silence for three seconds before jumping back up to pace again.

Bakura appeared by the restless teen, eyebrow raised. "I wonder if we'll go faster by sticking you on one of those hamster wheels? I think you've covered ten miles in just this little expanse of room, imagine how much faster we could have gone."

Ryou shoved his hands in his pockets, sitting down long enough to tighten his shoe laces before moving about once more. "I just want to get to Egypt, get the Puzzle, and go home."

"What about-"

"We'll bury him under the sands, God willing."

Bakura blinked. He'd never seen Ryou this angry and still didn't know why he was letting Malik's betrayal effect him so deeply. "Why in the Hell are you like this, hikari? What happened at that nightclub?"

Ryou growled. "I got careless, okay?"

"How careless?"

"It's none of your business."

Bakura huffed. "It's not like you got drunk and screwed him."

Ryou winced, sitting down at a nearby table with his back to the Spirit. "Like I'd ever do that," he spat venomously.

Yami appeared in time to hold Bakura where he was. /Leave him alone, Bakura./

//He can't keep running from this, Yami. He's going to have to face Malik very soon and can't do so if he's still-//

/Either way, it is going to hurt him./

Bakura sighed. //You talk to Ryou. He seems to trust you more and I don't blame him.//

Yami looked perplexed before he realized what the thief was trying to say. /I think you should talk to him, Bakura. You were in Malik's position once so maybe you can help Ryou see things from another point of view./

//And what if it turns out that Malik _did_ use Ryou?//

/Then you'll look awfully foolish, won't you?/

"Hey, Set, can I borrow your deck?" Joey suddenly asked.

Without looking up from his laptop, Seto reached into his trench coat pocket and tossed the bundled up deck to his lover. 

"Thanks." Joey got up off the floor and joined Ryou at the table, sliding his own cards across the way to the Brit. He rifled through the deck he had been given, relieved to see it was one of Seto's minor decks.

Ryou gladly accepted the distraction from his thoughts and shuffled up Joey's beloved cards. When he was done, he played Ra Sham Bo with the American, looking sour when his scissors were beaten by Joey's rock.

Joey drew his first card and put in the set defensive before ending his turn. "So, what nightclub did you hit?"

Ryou shrugged as he drew his card, setting two in the magic/trap zone before summoning the Swordsman of Landstar. "Hiabobi to Aisu, down by the school. I attack your set card."

Joey blinked as he flipped the card over to reveal a Hyozanryu. "I _hate_ that damned place. Twenty-four hundred damage to you."

"Why? What happened to you there?"

Joey laughed as he pulled the Rude Kaiser. "Me and Seto hit that hellhole right after it opened. We'd been dating for close to a year and got totally wasted. Well, I wake up the next morning sitting outside the club with one hell of an ache. Oh, I destroy your Swordsman."

Ryou's eyes widened as he flipped Graceful Dice. "No way. Yami, number from one to six."

"Three."

Joey nodded. "Seto preceded to ignore me for three weeks straight," he continued as Ryou's put his Swordsman in the grave and drew a card. 

"Or he thought I was," Seto interjected. "A business transaction went sour and it took me that long to straighten things out."

"And he's obviously still alive and we're happy," Joey finished.

Ryou huffed. "There's a slight difference between bad business and trying to take over the world," he pointed out, setting his hand down. "Kaiba, no offense, I would expect that from you. But I thought that Malik would be so much different from his other side."

"It's a strong force to try and pull away from," Joey replied. "I mean, I've seen what's happened with you and Yug' and I'd stake my life on this whole thing being that spike haired freak's fault."

"You think so?"

/Didn't I try to say that?/

//Don't question the mind of a teenager.//

"Well, yeah. Look at how many times Bakura's come back from the Shadow Realm or escaped death. I really wouldn't be surprised," Joey pointed out.

__

Help me...

Ryou suddenly hissed, eyes slamming shut against a torrent of pain that assaulted him. He breath became ragged and he felt like he was pinned down. "I-It's not me," he gasped out, sensing Bakura by his side. "F-from somewhere else." A particularly sharp spark of pain shot through his nerves and he cried out.

__

Ra, make it stop.

Ryou felt like curling up into himself, a tidal wave of emotional despair clawing at his mind. He could feel little phantom symbols being cut into his back, but realization was slow to his pain-wracked brain. Tentatively, he reached out for the source of the pain, getting a jolt of fear in response.

__

Don't. Block it out!

Ryou gulped, persistently stretching out through the waves of pain to try and touch whoever it was that was hurting. What he felt made his breath quicken even more. Before he could do anything, steel mental barriers went up around his own mind. "B-Bakura!"

"What was that?" Yami demanded.

"I-It..." Ryou tried to gather himself, now confused more then ever. _Did he just try to protect me? But why?_ "I don't know," he lied.

Bakura glared at his other half. 

Ryou forced his heart to stop trying to jump out of his chest and got control of his erratic breathing. "W-Who else do I have a bond to?"

Yami jumped at the question first. "Malik? But what in the Hell could..." The Pharoah somehow managed to look deathly pale. "His back?"

Ryou nodded.

Bakura gripped the Brit's shoulder, staring at him intensely. "Do you know exactly what's wrong?"

"I-I think someone is re-carving the hieroglyphics on his back," Ryou replied tersely. "That's what it felt like, at least."

Bakura swore colorfully in Egyptian, Japanese, and another, even stranger language as he shook his hikari. "This is bad! You know that?! We have-"

"Stop it!"

Bakura let go of Ryou, sitting on the table instead. "'When the blood from the Key of Forthcoming is spilt, a great tear between future and past will appear and the Games of Shadow will reopen for whosoever paints the spell.'"

Yami studied Bakura closely. "Where did you hear that from? I could have sworn I've heard it before."

"That's because it's part of the passage on Malik's back," the other Spirit replied.

Seto looked up over his computer's screen, azure eyes intense. "There are two Keys, one of Closing and the other of Forthcoming. If I'm following you all, Malik should be the Key to open the games. I'm not sure about who the Key of Closing is."

"Do you know who it was that bore the inscription?" Ryou asked.

"Mahaado."

"Marik would have been the Key of Closing then," Yami pointed out. "Ryou, are you sure the pain was coming from your back?"

"Dead sure. Whatever was happening, it was scaring the shit out of Malik." The Brit's tone held some sort of feral glee at the notion.

"Don't sound so happy," Joey muttered. "Okay, so any idea what happens once these creepy games are opened again?"

"Complete darkness will overtake the world and plunge us into an age of tyranny and destruction," Yami replied simply. "No big deal."

Ryou sighed, quietly trying to pry past Bakura's barriers for reasons he wasn't quite sure of. _I have to see if it really was Malik. ...What if it was Marik? Why in the Hell would he mind that sort of pain? Heh, it had to be Malik then._ Ryou scratched his head. _Why do I sound so happy about that?_

((Stop trying to pry,)) Bakura growled.

Ryou jumped, knowing he was caught. (I just wanted to see if, er, that was really Malik.)

((No, you wanted to see just how much pain he was in as a means of personal revenge for being walked out on,)) Bakura countered.

Ryou ducked his head as Seto, Joey, and Yami discussed the ramifications of the Shadow Games being reopened. (How would you know?)

((Are you forgetting who you're talking to? All my life consisted of was seduction, revenge, theft, and murder.))

(Then what's with Yami?)

((I was in Malik's position by time that my life ended. I still loved Mahaado, but my heart also belonged to the Pharaoh. I had countered this by dividing myself into two people. Bakura belonged to Mahaado and Kasirika to the old fern head over there.))

(So you're saying Malik should force himself to suffer from split personality disorder?) 

((No. Each of the hikaris holds an unspoken alliance with their yamis. With you and Malik, Malik has to chose between his love or his life, really.)) Bakura shrugged. ((You did the same thing at one point.))

(...I did?) Ryou didn't like where this was going.

((You had to choose between your love for your friends or your alliance to me. More then once did you betray me to save them,)) Bakura explained. ((Sure, I made my way back home, but it still stung.))

Ryou cringed at the memories of fouling up his other half's plans on several occasions. (But I didn't sleep with you _then_ stab you in the back.)

((So?))

Ryou buried his face in his hands. (So I'm confused as Hell.)

((Marik was a strong force in Malik's life, almost his driving force at times. If I remember correctly, Marik appeared before Malik at age ten. Marik was like a sadistic big brother almost.))

Ryou hated to admit it, but Bakura had a point. (But I could shake you off.)

((No you couldn't. I could feel your guilt and loneliness and even now I see you acting off of what I've taught you.)) Bakura laid a hand on Ryou's shaking shoulders. ((I've been in Malik's shoes before-))

(Did they fit?)

Bakura rolled his eyes. ((Just give him a chance, Ry. Stop trying to take revenge until you know the full story.))

Ryou huffed. (Thanks for the pep talk, yami, but I'll do what I have to do.)

Bakura shook his head, moving away from Ryou to join the heating debate over who was responsible for the whole mess, leaving his hikari in a world of pain and confused thoughts.

* * * * *

After what seemed like forever, the dagger left Malik's back, leaving in its wake a path of bloody hieroglyphics. 

"You bleed so well. This will do perfect."

"W-What is your name?"

"Ah, my other self never told you of our past life? In that case, I am the former holder of the Thousand Year Ring, the _hem-netjer-tepy_ Mahaado. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Antaios' reincarnation."

Malik nodded, trying to clear his head of the pained haze clouding his mind. "I guess I am."

Mahaado smiled, releasing the teenager's chafed hands and legs. "But, you already knew who I was, didn't you?" The former Priest's smirk was chilling. "The dark one still resides in your soul."

Malik's dusty eyes leered at the reanimated lunatic dangerously. "I'm the one that brought you here, Mahaado. Don't forget that I can send you back to the underworld at a second's notice."

Mahaado scoffed at the blond's threat, patting down his wild hair condescendingly. "I'm going to have to hurt you one more time, little Malik. Then you can go back to your lover."

"That brat wouldn't have us back."

"Too bad." Mahaado snatched the Puzzle from Malik, studying it carefully. "The three Items have been linked. This is excellent." The willowy man smiled down at Malik. "The Games of Shadow will finally open again. And it's going to hurt you more then it's going to hurt me."

Malik shrunk back. "Like you haven't done enough?"

"Ah, no." The Priest placed the Puzzle around his neck, vibrant cinnamon eyes sliding shut as he started chanting.

Malik only had enough time to witness the silvery specter form by Mahaado's side before a tidal wave of crimson pain washed him into a sea of drowning unconsciousness.

* * * * *

It was clear into dawn as Ryou, Joey, and Seto set foot on Egyptian sand, but it didn't appear that way. The sun seemed to be in a permanent eclipse and puddles of incriminating red were scattered here and there while fires sent billowing plumes of smoke into the already darkened skies.

"What in the Hell happened here?" Joey muttered, dodging around a puddle.

"Blood, fire, darkness... _Looks_ like someone is trying to rip of the Seven Plagues of Egypt," Ryou replied uncertainly.

"As long as the city doesn't come after us with raging boils chanting 'Imothep!', I'm good," Joey noted. He started ticking something off on his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Seto demanded impatiently.

"Blood turns to water, frogs, boils, lice, locusts, darkness, and first born sons die. I'm getting the feeling that the fire was optional?"

"Yami says you're hopeless," Ryou relayed. "And Bakura... We're not going to repeat what Bakura just said." The Brit fingered the Ring like it was a safety blanket. "We have to be close to the ruins. This thing's starting to tug me around."

"Then take it off."

Ryou jumped, glaring at his phantasmal yami narrowly. "Give me some warning before you do that, okay? I think I have enough to worry about in my life without you trying to give me a heart attack."

((I'm coming out, Ry.))

"...Smart ass." Ryou looked around. "This is Memphis. You should know where Kuru Eruna is from here, correct?"

Bakura nodded, Yami appearing by his side. "This almost looks like the place where the palace used to sit, doesn't it?"

The former Pharaoh nodded. "It does, but let's not dwell on such things. The city reeks of Shadow magic and there's a definite disturbance going on. It would be wise to find Malik as soon as possible."

"Well, if Bakura would stop shielding me, I could remedy that problem," Ryou muttered, glowering at his other half. "That's your cue to apologize and stop being overprotective."

Bakura shrugged. "Just say when."

Ryou was about to reply, when a rush of emotions, fear being the strongest, came rushing at him. He dimly felt strong arms catch him as he fell to the bloodied ground, his whole body screaming at every twitch. Even worse, his very spirit felt like it had been torn apart and sloppily sewn back together. _This isn't my pain. Conquer and divide._ The Brit slowly started picking through what feelings were his and which ones weren't, finally getting to the source of the pain. "Malik!"

Bakura jumped, looking at the pale teenager. "It is him?"

But Ryou wasn't listening. He stretched out through the forced bond he held with Malik, brushing against the Egyptian's aura to gain a shock. A second later, he got the distinct impression he was about to deal with one very unhappy seventeen-year-old.

-I told you not to go near me, you brainless idiot!-

Ryou frowned, getting the impression that his body was floating. -What in the Hell is up with you?-

A mental snort. -Just go away. I got what I needed and that's all you need to know.-

-That's all? You screw me over in the most literal sense then you go on your "I want to be the Pharaoh!" obsession again?- Ryou couldn't help but feel sympathy for Malik. He sounded like he was suffering so badly... _He deserves it._

-Don't follow me, Ryou Bakura. I left you behind so you wouldn't be in the way. Do not come after me for any reason,- Malik snarled.

-Too late. We're in Memphis. You made a grave mistake letting me keep the Ring. Not only can it trace your Millennium Items, but my dark side lived in Kuru Eruna,- Ryou shot back triumphantly. -We're going to send you to Hell, where you belong, Malik. You'll wish you were never born to betray me.-

There was a sad sigh and what sounded like a muffled sob. -Too late.-

Ryou started. _What was that? Did he. _-Malik- The sixteen-year-old yelped when proverbial doors slammed in his face, jolting him into reality again. "What happened?" Chocolate eyes darted around, realizing he was moving. 

Bakura hovered over his hikari with worry painted all over his face. "That's what I want to know. Ryou, you were practically comatose."

"Yeah. You started shakin' and crying and..." Joey trailed off. "Whatever happened left you with a lot of bruises."

Ryou slowly sat up, wincing. _What in the..._ The teen finally noticed the bruises that had formed all over his arms and could tell there was a nice cut that had started to form on his shin. "I-I was actually talking to Malik. God, I could feel him like he was right next to me." _He was so scared and in so much pain._

Yami looked extremely troubled. "The bond that Malik and Ryou share was forced. After such a short time, the connection is still very raw and shielding from either party seems to be practically impossible. Bakura, don't let Ryou go again. I don't like what's happening."

Before Ryou knew what he was doing, he was protesting. "But Yami no Yugi, Malik's scared. There's something with him that is enough to make him for his life."

"Why are you protecting him all of the sudden?" Seto growled, not taking his eyes off the road to glare at the Brit. "On the plane, you wanted to tear him to shreds the moment you found him."

Ryou sighed, leaning against Joey as he was the nearest form of a pillow. "I don' t know anymore, Kaiba. I really don't."

* * * * *

Only the heavens knew what how much time it had taken the group to trek their way out into the middle of the desert, half-running behind Ryou as the Millennium Ring mercilessly dragged him along.

"We're here."

"Stoooppp!" Ryou tumbled to a halt at the command, the Ring nearly gouging his heart out from the charms pointing in every which direction.

The other three stopped to look at Bakura, eyeing the dangerously moody Spirit. "How do you know?" Joey ventured to ask.

  
Bakura glared at the blond mortal. "There are a mass of angry, restless spirits here. Questing for human flesh and blood, kept away from the Field of Reeds because the gods cannot recognize them. Their wicked teeth gnash and clawed hands pry at all of us as we stand here, slowly eating at our immortal souls."

Ryou shuttered as he got to his feet, dusting his clothes off best he could. "What caused this?"

Bakura pointed to the hyperactive Ring disdainfully. "The spirits' life force and very bodies were formed into the seven Millennium Items and the tablet used to draw out their ultimate power. And to have three Items so very near to them is infuriating and glorious at the same time."

"This is Kuru Eruna," Seto murmured. 

Yami turned to the CEO with narrowed eyes. "How would you know?"

Seto didn't reply, just started forward quietly with his gaze scanning the bleached sands sharply. He finally came to one place and stopped. "There was a massacre right here. Four people were slain by the spirits. The fifth person was beheaded a few paces from this spot."

Ryou begrudgingly wished he still had Malik by his side. Being able to feel the spirits everyone was talking about made him jumpy and the fact that Seto, the one person who detested magic, was pointing out past occurrences was even more unsettling. "W-Who died?"

"Ausar, Kavala, Antaios, and Seth were murdered here. Mahaado was slain by Kasirika's sword shortly after," Seto replied. "The sand's still bloody." The taller teenager rejoined the group, eyes raking the ruins cautiously.

"Food for my people," Bakura murmured. "We're close to Malik, I can sense the Rod." He suddenly turned to Ryou, a more familiar light in his eyes. "If this is too much, Ryou, go back. No one will blame you."

Ryou shook his head. "No. As you had business with Marik, I have business with Malik. He betrayed my trust and for that, I must defend myself."

Yami's ghostly hand rested on the snow haired duelist's shoulder. "You don't-"

"Yes, Yami no Yugi, I do have to do this," Ryou replied shortly. Despite his cold words, his heart continued to break. His earlier brush with Malik left him so confused, it was giving him a headache. 

Joey gulped. "Can I go then 'cause I really have nothing to do with this and… I'm just a fifth wheel, kinda useless. I'm leaving."

"You're actually very useful, being the brother of my other self, your participation is required for me to successfully rewrite the past."

Ryou gasped, gaze jerking up to see a familiar frame perched atop a ruined wall. His hearted pounded, shattering a little bit more, as he stepped forward. "You're…" He looked closely. "...Not Malik."

The stranger smiled, jumping down to the ground gracefully. He was a little shorter then Seto with silky black hair and dancing cinnamon eyes. "In a way, I am." He waved his hand and his hair suddenly turned blond and spiked while his eyes bled to a dusty lilac. 

Ryou jumped back, going through Bakura and nearly crashing into Joey. His heart hammered painfully and his breath was stolen away in his shock. "No, no, no."

Marik smiled poisonously. "Yes, yes, yes, Ryou!" He gestured to the ruins with a grand sweep of his hand. "But, you'll never live to tell the tale."

With a simple wave of his jeweled hand, the twisted spirits of Kuru Eruna shimmered to life and converged on the unprepared group with a hunger that hadn't been sated in five thousand years.

__

[grins] Okay, now who's confused and who's not? This is your last chance to take a stab at who the real antagonist is before everything's revealed… More or less. XD OH! OH! OH! Before I forget, my damned beta, Sani, sent me a clip of Marik's dubbed voice. Who here has seen "The Mummy" and/or "The Mummy Returns"? (If you haven't seen either, you're a sinner.) You all know Imothep, how he sounds when he's an undead freak?

Meet the American Marik. [shakes head] Malik sounds like a spoiled brat and Marik's Imothep reincarnate.

Evaru: Wow, she listened. No snide remarks this time. XD [gives Evaru Ryou on a leash] Have fun. [shrugs] And I've been caught! Ryou, Mokuba, and Trei's Ecchi-Vanilla-Scented-Vampire-Candle-From-Hell are all in this together. [hangs head] YOU RUINED A PERFECTLY SUSPENSEFUL ENDING YOU JERK! XDD

OxBeachFlirtxO1: Yay! More shocked speechlessness! [jumps up and down] Coolies! …Ahem… Noooo more espresso for the insane author. (Dude, Starbuck's Doubleshot ROCKS! Three or four cans later, you feel invincible. (I'm on six! XD)

happy yaoi lover: Don't die on me yet. This is the last suspenseful chapter, I swear to God. :] And don't take Marik's reappearance as the final answer. [giggles] I'm drawing the suspense out as long as I humanly can.

Shade Azuna: For the readers, trailer's are the Ultimate Evil. For the demonic author with twelve cans of espresso, trailer's are a gift from God. XD

Dragona 2007: lol. Don't worry. The story'll be here when you get around to reading it. XD

Acid Reign: Stop reading my mind with the chameleon tongues, okay?! [grins and bounces around] Everyone's going to have to be good at ducking bricks by the middle of the next chapter. I hope the characters and_ readers don't have any cardiac problems 'cause I have a nice little shock in store for you all! XDD_

YamiCaitlin: …"Tea clones"… Maybe I should reform before it's too late. __U Blech! If I'm going to Hell, I'm at least dragging Marik down with me. Then I can channel Malik and have my bishie suffer an eternal death with me. XD And I'm Diabolical Evil now! HEAR THAT MINNA-SAN? I'M DIABOLICAL EVIL! [starts of seventh can of espresso] Arigatou! I'm… flattered! 

Elle-FaTe2x1: I feel so horrible for chibi-Kura! I mean, damn! That kid's totally justified in trying to get the Items in my mind. …Unfortunately, that'll never happen because the fiction community is just plain evil. XD [pats Bakura's head and nearly gets hand bitten off] -___-U Yeah, anyway… If you hate suspense, don't read trailers ever again. XD

Andi-chan: I **am** evil, aren't I? [grins and giggles] What I did to Antaios is going to pale in comparison to the next chapter. (Or at least I hope it will.) Lots of surprises ahead! [grins] The whole gang is so fun to write, really they are. I kinda made a hybrid of the manga, dub, and anime for each character, but it seems to have gone over well with the masses. XD I'm a genuis! Yeah, so, you still think Malik is the bad guy? Huh, huh, huh? You're all just going to have to wait! [cackles] God, I love power! 

Akuro: O)o I'm **worshipped** diabolical evil! [dances around] This is so awesome! I'm revered and completely black-hearted and twisted at the same time! XD But I would **kill** to be Yugi. Who wouldn't want two gorgeous guys making out in the back of your mind? (Okay, that sounds really strange, but I am strange, so it's okay.) I'm kinda sad though. I won't have anymore to write REALLY soon. T___T

blu chocobo: I went online before I wrote the last chapter and looked up different drink names. That was the most frighteningly hilarious assignment I've ever undertaken. But, I knew Malik walking out on Ryou would get a definite reaction. Only question left to answer is why, ne? XD

Sailor Comet: Yes, Marik's involvement in Ryou's reanimation is a part of the plot. Everything down to the placement of the last scar will be revealed next chapter. Trust me, Marik didn't just decide to be a good citizen and help reanimate the same kid he purposely killed. (Though that would be funny. XD) But I know about the lemons. [shrugs] It's kinda like a "Fuck you!" to the admins here at FFN and it's also 'cause I'm too lazy to tag everything for AFF. ^____^U I'll get around to doing that one of these days.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Thirty Trailer:

Ryou slowly picked through the old debris carefully, holding his injured arm close to his chest. "This looks so familiar," he murmured.

Bakura nodded. "Like we've seen it before, but it wasn't us who was here."

"No," Yami disagreed. "We've been here before. Or, at least I know I have been… A _long _time ago for something very important." The former Pharaoh looked around. "But, you and Ryou could have seen this place in this life."

Joey shuttered. "Either way, it's creepy and it stinks horribly."

"Your delicate puppy nose can't handle it?" Seto chided, trying to get his koi to stay grounded.

"Shut it, ryuu."

"Look!" Ryou pointed to a hallway. "It looks like there's light coming from somewhere down there." Before anyone could reply, the Brit ran across the open room to the corridor. "Oh dear God."

Bakura disappeared to take form again by the Brit, almost unable to bite back the gasp that tried to flee his lips. "This is disgusting."

Ryou didn't dare enter the room before him anymore then he had too, gazing at the blood slicked floors and slab off in the corner. He closed his eyes, trying to fight back his gag reflexes at the heavy stench of decay and pungent herbs. In that instant, he caught a flash of what this room was used for in his mind's eye.

__

The small form writhed and twisted, trying to edge away from the merciless, searing blade permanently scarring his back with a "memory" he never wanted to bear. Tears ran down his scared and newly inked cheeks in the same fashion the blood ran down his back, his struggling starting to decrease as he started to slip in oblivion. 

Ryou gasped, eyes flying open. "No… Bakura, this dungeon under the village… This-" He tried to grasp the enormity of it. "This is Malik's old home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	30. Chapter XXX: A Twisted Past Revealed

**Chapter Thirty:**

A Twisted Past Revealed

Marik folded his arms across his chest, waiting for the deja vu to overcome him as the spirits tore at their first meal in ages. His expatiation was neatly squashed when he saw the Millennium Ring flare to life, a nearly invisible barrier warding the spirits off easily. "Aura Barrier. Still keen as ever, Bakura."

Bakura shrugged. ((Hey Ry, I'm going to lighten up on the barriers just enough for you to talk to Malik. I need to you at least get him to tell you what's gone on so far.))

(No.)

((WHAT?!)

Ryou winced, straying behind Yami slightly. Seeing Marik started to clear the doubt in his head, but he still wasn't ready to drop his guard. (I-I can't.)

((That's bullshit, Ryou. Look, we're facing the same man that I... well, we just won't go there. But if I can face this crackpot, you can talk to Malik,)) Bakura replied sourly. 

Yami glared at the Egyptian. /I heard that and I don't like it. Marik could overhear whatever Malik says./

//It's a chance we're going to have to take. Look, Marik's aura is so out of balance, it's insane. Ryou's the only one who can communicate with Malik at this point and Malik knows what's been going on.//

"Don't try anything funny," Marik sing-songed. "The second you open Ryou's barriers, he'll get the shock of his life, I'll assure you of that."

Seto looked between the Egyptians with a scowl. _And how did I let Joey talk me into this?_ The CEO winced away from a particularly aggressive spirit rammed Bakura's shield.

Ryou moved away from Yami, figuring he could be seen through the Pharaoh anyway, moving to the front of the group. He could hear Yami and Bakura bickering about his own allegiance to Malik and was sick and tired of all the doubt. "What is the point of this?"

Marik looked surprised by the Brit's surge of brashness. "It's too complicated for a child like you."

"Try me."

Marik rolled his eyes, dismissing the sixteen-year-old with a wave of his hand. "I grow tired of this little game." The guardian's eyes slid shut and he started chanting an all too familiar incantation.

Yami's eyes widened. "He's summoning Ra!"

"It's a card!" Joey pointed out.

"No! He..." Yami huffed. "You'd never believe me. Just start running!"

Seto and Joey realized what Yami was talking about just as Ra shimmered to life behind his master, screeching eagerly as it's crimson eyes fell on his prey.

Ryou grabbed the couple by the collars before taking off after Yami and Bakura. "Someone summon something before we wind up like Joey!"

"HEY!"

"The truth hurts," Seto muttered.

Bakura looked at Yami, looking over his shoulder to see Ra leisurely floating after them. "Yami, Osiris is your Ka! Start summoning!"

Yami glared at the snow haired thief, frame flickering as he passed through a jagged piece of wall. "I would if I remembered how to!"

"You don't remember?!" Ryou cried.

Ra gave a ground-shaking roar, taking to the skies to overshadow his targets as he prepared to char them.

"No I don't!"

Bakura growled. "Do you have your deck?"

"Yugi does."

"This just gets better and better," Joey whimpered. He looked up, seeing the energy amassing between Ra's fanged jaws. "Run faster guys!"

"Don't you remember how to summon your Ka?" Yami shot at Bakura.

"....Well, look at the pretty birdy."

"Yami!" Ryou hissed. 

"Which one?" Seto asked. 

"My yami! Do you even know what your Ka is, was... No, is?"

"Yeah, Diabound. Duck!"

The mortals threw themselves down a second before one of Ra's attacks sailed overhead, incinerating a pile of bricks in an instant.

"Remember the ugly fiend we faced while trying to get Ryou back to normal?" Bakura continued. "That thing was Diabound."

Ryou made a face. "You must be very ugly under all that makeup then," he taunted, scrabbling to his feet in time to miss a hunk of falling rock. While the others started arguing, he scouted around for a place to hide. The ruins were starting to thin out considerably, leaving the whole group one beautifully positioned target for Ra. _Think, think, think! We need a place to hide._

-Look for a trap door.-

"Shit!" Ryou jumped, glaring at Bakura. "Pay att... Oh no." 

Ra hit the ground before the group, leering down at them with a gleefully demonic light in his crimson eyes. Marik was perched on the sun god's head, looking just as deranged as his Ka.

"How does it feel?" the former Priest called lightly. "Knowing that all Ra has to do is stretch his foot out and squash you all. What's it like to know that you're facing an irrevocable death?"

"It feels all tingly and bubbly," Bakura shot back sarcastically. //Any ideas, fern head?//

/Not at the moment./

"C'mon guys! Someone has to summon _something_ before we're toast!" Ryou pointed out tersely.

"It's too late for that," Marik announced. "Ra-"

Joey's eyes suddenly lit up, his hand darting into his pocket. "Seto's deck! Here Bakura!"

Bakura took the cards, rifling through them quickly. "Ugh! This is a much weaker deck! Kaiba, do you have-" Before he could finish, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card was proffered. "Thank you!"

Ra screeched, as if he sensed something was suddenly wrong with his prey. The Shadow god reared back, glaring hard at the card Bakura held.

The Spirit smirked, drawing on the Ring's power to summon Seto's signature card. "Now this is more like it!"

Marik growled. "That dragon is no match for my Egyptian god!"

Yami reached out toward the Blue-Eyes' leg tentatively, shocked when the monster proved to be solid instead of a rendering. "This isn't a spirit beast... Is it?"

Bakura blinked. "Blue-Eyes, White Lightening!"

The dragon tried to hit the thief in rebellion, instead crashing into Ryou. The sickening crunch of bone followed the swipe, the snow haired teen yelping. 

"There were three. One was mine, the other was Kavala's, and the third was Mahaado's," Seto suddenly pointed out. He moved Joey behind him incase the azure beast tried anything as he ordered, "White Lightening attack!"

Marik cackled when the Blue-Eyes just scratched his muzzle. "It's obvious your dragons aren't so faithful after all, Kaiba!" _Bakura could have rendered my own Ka from that card. It can't hurt to try. _"Ra, be on guard," he ordered his mount before calling out Blue-Eyes attack.

"White Dragon, Lightening of the Heavens!" Ryou suddenly shouted, bouncing up and down.

The Blue-Eyes roared, unleashing holy hell on Marik and Ra before the Brit could get the last word out. When Ra repelled the energy attack, the dragon god leapt at his opponent with claws and teeth at ready.

"How did he do that?" Marik growled. He posted Ryou with a nasty stare, his mind quickly putting the pieces together. _That child can control this dragon. That must mean that he is the appointed guardian of the games!_ "So you are Kavala's reincarnation."

Ryou just smirked, looking very much like Bakura at the moment. "Blue-Eyes, tear Ra apart anyway you can!"

"Okay, the nice dragon is creating a very nice distraction," aforementioned thief noted. "This is the point in time where we run screaming."

"Novel idea," Yami replied, looking around. Blue-Eyes was indeed taking up all of Marik and Ra's attention, but he knew it wouldn't last for long.

"And where are we going to hide?" Seto asked. "There's nothing but sand, some bricks, and even more sand." The CEO suddenly realized Joey wasn't clinging to his waist anymore and started to fear for the worst when he heard the American yelp.

"I found something! It looks like a door!"

Seto gave the American a strange look as he pulled Ryou over, Yami and Bakura following. "What did you-"

Before the statement could be finished, the sand collapsed under the five man group, sending them down a long flight of cold stairs in an ass-over-tin-cups tumble.

"Joey found the trapdoor," Ryou said helpfully. He turned so he could glare at Seto. "Now would you all get off of me?!"

Joey, being on top, jumped up first before helping Seto to his feet. "You okay?" he asked.

"Shaken, but I'm fine," the CEO replied easily. "You?"

"About the same. You two okay?" the American asked.

"We're alive, that's what counts," Yami answered as he and Bakura got to their feet. His keen amethyst eyes searched around the old stone corridor. "Bakura, does this place look familiar to you?"

"Not really. But it _feels_ like I've been here before," the snow haired thief replied. "Something's telling me we're supposed to remember this place."

"Well, why you two are trying to overcome your Alzheimer's, me and Joey are going to see if we can find a way out," Seto announced, seizing said American's wrist before storming forward.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the pair and with reflexes faster then the eye could catch, the tomb robber caught the back of Joey's jacket, effectively pulling Seto back as well.

"What was that for?!" the seventeen-year-old CEO growled, turning to glare at Bakura.

"Age before ego," the Spirit shot back evenly. "Come along, Yami."

Ryou shook his head and closed the flimsy wood "door" just for peace of mind before tailing after the others. Suddenly, the teen gave a pained cry, long bloody gashes appearing down his already broken arm.

"Hey! You okay?" Joey yelped, rushing over to the Brit's side. "What in the Hell happened?"

Yami glanced at Bakura for a second. /That _is_ Ryou's Ka that you summoned./ "It's complex, but whatever happens to Blue-Eyes will mirror on Ryou."

The sixteen-year-old definitely didn't look happy at the revelation. "And if I call it off, Marik will have us charbroiled by Ra." He shook his head, stomping forward determinedly. "I'll be fine." 

Seto rolled his eyes. "You're as obstinate as Joey, I swear." The CEO followed after Ryou, studying the area critically. "Deja vu," he muttered. "It feels like I've been here before."

Ryou nodded. Something definitely seemed familiar about this place, something sad and heart wrenching. _I wonder what happened here?_

"Be careful, there's no telling what could pop up on us," Bakura pointed out.

"No shit," Joey shot back.

"Don't start or I'll seal you in the Flame Swordsman card again."

"You wouldn't?"

"Keep talking and we'll see."

"Be nice, children," Yami chided.

Ryou rolled his eyes, trying to figure out why everything he was seeing was so damnably familiar. _I've never been here a day in my life yet it feels like I lived here at one time. Maybe it's because this is Bakura's old village?_ "Um, Bakura, we're still in Kuru Eruna, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking that maybe it feels like you've been here because you were at one point in time?"

Bakura shrugged. "It's a possibility." He flattened himself against the wall, peering around the corner to see if anything was waiting to ambush them. "Coast's clear."

"Have I ever mentioned how unnerving it is to be able to see through the dead guys?" Joey muttered, practically wrapping himself up in Seto's coat.

Ryou poked the blond, smirking. "Now imagine how I felt at age ten when a pissed off weirdo suddenly appeared at the foot of my bed?"

Joey shuttered. "That's just creepy."

Ryou smiled, looking around the semi-open area in wonderment. The stones looked like they were millennia old and still the carvings on them looked almost like new. One particular set caught his attention on a nearby pillar, but to his chagrin, it was written in hieroglyphics. "Hey Bakura, come here!"

"What do you want?" Bakura asked as he followed Ryou over to the column. "Shit, this thing's old."

"I know. What do those symbols mean down there? I can't read them?" 

Bakura knelt down, running slender fingers over the shakily carved hieroglyphics. He noted that the very edge of the last one was ringed in old blood, but didn't say anything. "'May Ma'at give me justice for their sins.'" he quoted.

Yami looked disturbed, to say the least as he studied the floor in the middle of the area critically. "Someone wasn't too happy. I guess there was a fight or something because there's a mess of bloodstains here."

Ryou got up to go stand by the former Pharaoh, making a face at the brownish splotches staining the stones. Something pulled at his heart suddenly, threatening to drown him in a sea of sorrow. "This place is freaky."

Bakura agreed gruffly as he got up, a rusty, charred knife clutched in his hand. "Someone was _really_ unhappy."

Ryou took the knife carefully, nearly dropping it when he saw swatches of flesh burned to the rusting blade. He shuttered, the weapon sending cold shocks of fear down his spine as he studied it. A nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him to run away before something happened, his heart beating painfully fast as he lifted scared chocolate eyes from the blade to the rest of the underground chamber.

"You've got that look in your eyes again," Joey pointed out.

"Aren't you supposed to be preventing that?" Seto added pointedly. "We don't need him going into another fit at a time like this."

Ryou shook his head. "I'm fine, really," he replied, his voice swimming with a fear he was realizing wasn't his own. He continued to pick through the old debris carefully, holding his injured arm close to his chest. "This is starting to bug me. I feel like I've been here before!"

"That's the thing," Bakura replied. "None of us have been here from what I can recall. It's like we were here, but weren't here."

"No," Yami disagreed. "We've been here... Or at least I know I was a _long_ time ago for something very important." The former Pharaoh looked around. "Maybe you and Ryou were here in this life?"

Joey shuddered, hugging Seto's waist. "Either way, it's creepy and it stinks horribly."

"Your delicate puppy nose can't handle it?" Seto chided, trying to keep his koi grounded.

"Shut it, ryuu."

"Look!" Ryou pointed to a hallway. "It looks like there's a light from somewhere down there. Before anyone could reply, the Brit ran across the open room to the corridor. "Oh dear God."

Bakura disappeared to take form again alongside his hikari, almost unable to bite back the gasp that tried to flee from his lips. "This is disgusting!"

Ryou didn't dare enter the room before him anymore then he had to, gazing at the blood slicked floors and slab off in the corner. He closed his eyes, trying to fight his rebelling stomach as the smell of decay and pungent herbs assaulted his senses. In that moment, he saw what this room had been used for in his mind's eye.

__

The small form writhed and twisted, trying to edge away from the merciless, searing blade permanently scarring his back with a "memory" he never wanted to bear. Tears ran down his freshly scarred and inked face in the same fashion the blood ran down his back, his struggling starting to decrease as he started to slip into oblivion.

Ryou gasped, eyes flying open. "No... Bakura, this dungeon is..." He tried to grasp the enormity of it, his heart wrenching painfully for the sobbing little blond that had been tortured in this very room. "This is Malik's old home."

"How do you know?" Bakura demanded, smoldering gaze still sweeping the room.

"I-I saw it." Ryou shook his head, scrambling to gather the shattering shards of his control. _Malik went though this? I can't... God, it's a wonder he got stuck with a character like Marik._

"Nice location, isn't it?"

Seto spun at the sound of a new voice, taking an involuntary step back when he found himself staring down a semi-transparent specter. Shuffling Joey behind him, he growled, "What are you doing here?"

Ryou spared a gaze over his shoulder and his eyes instantly widened. His mind screamed "Punch his lights out!" and before he could rationalize with himself, the teenager was flying at Malik, fist raised to give him a bloody nose or worse.

Unfortunately, he just fell through the Egyptian, falling squarely on his injured arm with a cry of protest. He lay in a panting heap, teeth grinding together as he tried to reign in the pain coursing through his body. "What. Do. You. Want?" he hissed slowly.

Malik held his hands up when Bakura and Yami advanced on him some, neither looking exceptionally pleased. He seemed to flicker out of existence for a second, sighing in defeat. "There's too much to say in too short a time. I can't stay long-"

"Why's that?" Ryou demanded.

"Whose blood do you think is staining the room? Look, Ryou, I know that you're exceptionally pissed and me and I don't blame you. Hell, I'm pissed at myself. But I need you to know that this wasn't my fault!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't even know what was happening. When I woke up I was in a world of pain that only got worse." Malik knelt down next to Ryou, running a ghostly hand through the Brit's hair. He looked hurt when the other teen winced away from his touch. "What did I tell you?"

"What?"

"Quit it with the riddles, Ishtar," Bakura growled.

Malik ignored the Spirit. "Ryou, what did I tell you not that long ago? That I would never do anything to betray your trust?"

Ryou finally looked up at the blond, shocked to see the endless torrents of pain and sorrow running through Malik's lilac eyes as he searched for some sort of forgiveness from the Brit. "I..." 

Malik silenced him. "My time's almost up."

"Why do you have to go?"

"Marik has unsealed the Shadow Games, Ryou." Malik glared at Yami when he cursed. "What did you expect Marik to do? Invite you to Egypt for tea?" He rolled his eyes, turning back to his koi. "Do not do anything foolish."

"Why would I-"

"Promise me you'll keep your head about you," Malik practically growled. "There are a lot of surprises running around now and you can't afford to do something that could endanger your life." The Egyptian spared Yami a glance. "The Pharaoh will gladly fill you in on the details." He trailed his hand down to rest on Ryou's cheek, mindful of the bruises.

Ryou huffed. "I don't know what to think of you anymore, I really don't."

Malik looked like he'd just been smacked but covered it quickly. "If you think I'm enjoying this anymore then you are, you're dead wrong! You get to traipse around with your bodyguards here while I'm trapped in some sand hole bleeding to death!" At that, the Egyptian knew he struck the right chord.

"Y-You... What happened?"

"The blood of the Key had to be spilt to reopen the Shadow Games. Turns out _I'm_ the Key and Marik... it wasn't pretty what he did and this is chewing up precious energy." Malik glared hard at Ryou, his heart tearing up at the conflict he saw in the snow haired teen's eyes. "It was me or you and I couldn't let him touch you."

Ryou finally crawled to his knees, confused and lost all of the sudden. "Why?"

Malik smiled, brushing his thumb over Ryou's cheek. "Because I love you."

Ryou nodded, wishing he could hug the blond before smacking him. "Go. I-I guess I'll be there."

"Aw, how adorable. Trying to kiss and make up, hikari mine?"

Malik spun, rising to his feet in a fluent motion. "Leave him alone Marik."

Yami and Bakura moved ahead of a very silent Seto and Joey, flanking Ryou with expressions fit to kill. "Your business is with us," the latter growled.

Marik chuckled, looking down at Ryou like a master would a slave. "The child has a point though. Think about it Ryou. Do you really think that Malik has the skill necessary to deceive you like he did for so long and then figure out how to re-open the Shadow Games?"

"I said leave him-"

Marik grabbed Malik gruffly, the mortal's frame suddenly becoming solid and coated in blood. "He is a tangled, twisted part of my grand design, Malik. As the Guardian, he is the final stepping stone." He cast his other half away, leering at him contemptuously.

Ryou barely caught Malik, his arm screaming in protest as he slammed back to the ground. The Brit was shocked, to say the least, not by the older teen's injures but by his change in appearance. "What happened to him?"

Marik smirked. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

"Yes, I would."

Marik laughed, drawing the Rod from the sash loosely tethered to his waist. "I don't have to answer to you, little one. The subservient Priest is dead and now the trapped Spirit known as Marik has ceased to exist."

"How's that?" Yami hissed. "There is no way-"

Marik smirked, revealing the Rod's dagger. "There's no way, Pharaoh? Like there was no way for Ryou to be reincarnated? Watch." The Egyptian drove the gilded blade through his hand, drawing up a wellspring of rich crimson blood.

"You... You merged with your past self?" Ryou demanded shakily.

"Oh no, I left myself alone." Marik's cinnamon eyes were cruel and calculating. "Before you or Malik were bonded to these accursed Items, the Pharaoh had to do things different. The ceremony was grizzly, but he repaired your broken bodies and returned you to life by reconstructing the both of you."

"It's different if you're dead for thousands of years," Seto hissed, snapping out of his shock finally.

"Oh no, it's not. It just takes a little more time," Marik replied chidingly. 

"H-h-how did you manage to reanimate y-yourself?" Joey stuttered.

Marik cleaned the Rod carefully, eyes resting on the bloody mess his wound made on the floor. "It is stated in the Book of the Dead, if a body is mutilated, the gods cannot recognize it. The person's spirit is kept between the Field of Reeds and the Living World."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

Marik moved the skirt-like panel of white from his leg, revealing a jagged scar that surrounded the entire limb. "I had quite the time trying to find this damn thing."

Joey looked like he couldn't make up his mind whether to faint or throw up. "S-so you're saying that someone chopped yer leg off?"

Marik nodded, narrowing his eyes at Ryou. "Kavala lost his arm and Antaios'... Well, let's just say he lost his head for a little while." He shrugged and removed the collar from his throat to reveal a scar much like the one on his leg. "Can't say I kept my head about me either."

Ryou swallowed what little lunch was in his stomach. "You're saying that mine and Malik's past selves were mutilated to keep our souls here so Yami no Yugi could reanimate us just to have us die again?"

"Clever boy. On your second death though, you were bonded to each of the Items and made the guardian of the Games of Shadow. So, there was no need to chop you up again; there was enough pieces of people in the Items already, so I guess the Pharaoh figured that was enough."

Ryou felt a surge of hateful resentment that wasn't his own. "That's not fair, Marik!"

The former Spirit's stare turned nasty. "'Not fair'? I'll tell you what isn't fair. Having your lover wrenched away from you by the same man you serve. 'Not fair' is being betrayed by the one you love." Marik smirked again. "But you know that, don't you?"

Bakura stepped up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Marik crossed his arms. "You only knew what it was like to betray. You never felt the completely helpless rage and heartbreak associated with being betrayed. Ryou, you know what I'm talking about?"

The Brit nodded, hating to agree with the Rod guardian.

"Bakura, you felt that desperation through your _bansei_. You felt exactly what _I_ felt as you murdered me for the Pharaoh."

Ryou gasped, things suddenly starting to make a sort of twisted sense. He felt belittled by his own selfish blindness and the feeling only intensified as he realized for the first time the chilling blood slowly soaking him. "It _was_ you."

Marik nodded. "Yes it was. I've waited for a chance like this, a chance to teach Bakura the pain of losing a loved one, for thousands of years. You and Malik handed me the opportunity on a silver platter."

"This is about revenge because Bakura chose me over you?" Yami growled. "Then seek your vengeance directly but stop using two innocents as a means to your end."

Marik hardly looked phased. "My plans have almost come to a finish. Everything is lined up perfectly and soon I will not need this pitiful vessel to keep me alive." His eyes seemed to flicker with specks of cinnamon as he told Ryou, "Stop hating him for what I did."

Bakura stepped back. _That wasn't Marik. No... It can't be? _He swallowed, damming up old memories best he could. _That was Mahaado. Not the Priest that tried to kill us all, but the Priest I fell in love with. _

"The end is almost upon you," Marik continued. "Everything right down to the last scar is in place, leaving you with precious few moments left."

"'Down to the last scar'?" Joey parroted, trying to stall for time. He'd been dating Seto long enough to know that people who thought they were important bragged about their accomplishments given the opportunity.

Marik smirked. "Don't even try that."

Joey looked around, pointing at himself. "Who? Me? What am I doing?"

"Yes, you." Marik crossed his arms, looking a touch petulant. "Though if I answered your question, time would slowly pass by and each fleeting second would be one step closer to the end of my hikari's life."

Ryou's chocolate eyes shone with hellfire as he asked, "If you want us all dead, why did you help reanimate me?

"Ah, I was wondering when someone would ask that," Marik sighed. "The prophecy states that the future and past must align for the Shadow Games to be successfully reopened. In the past, Ausar was murdered and by Mahaado and reanimated by Seth-"

"And you killed me," Joey spat. "And Seto brought me back through his medical equipment."

"-Kavala retained a scar on his arm from his reanimation-"

Ryou gasped. "The wound Bakura made on my arm!"

Marik nodded. "-And Antaios also retained a scar like my own after he was brought back."

"The cut across his throat," Ryou murmured.

"I obviously have my own scars," Marik stated sourly. "I had to help reanimate you because Bakura, Yami, and Malik would never have figured it out by yourself."

Ryou saw something in the former Priest's eyes that told him there was something being left unsaid. _He _did_ hang around Bakura a lot. Wait a second. He tested Bakura to see if he could find the right Yami no Yugi._ "You also wanted to help Bakura."

"Feh, he means nothing to me anymore."

Bakura smirked. "I'm sure, Marik."

"And Bakura's heart still belongs to me," the blond sneered. "Kasirika was weak and in the end, Bakura will win out over him."

Yami was beside himself. "Shut your mouth."

Marik shrugged, tilting his head to the side. "Anyway, onto a new subject! Did you all know there is a rip in time? If you listen right now, you can hear the sounds of battle slowly heading this way."

Dead silence suddenly reigned in the area, the faintest traces of a struggle becoming apparent in the chilling still. The sound of Joey's sneakers dashing over the sand started to fracture the web of quiet as he went out into the hall to see if what Marik was saying was true. 

And then his voice shattered the silence completely. "Holy shit!"

Yami appeared by the blond, gasping at what he saw. It went unnoticed before, but now it seemed impossible to miss. Not a foot from where the former Pharaoh stood the hallway seemed to shimmer, the area beyond the ripple sparking and new. "How did you do this?"

Marik simply gestured to Malik. "His blood is the key to unlock the Shadow Games, the markings on his back the passage." His gaze flickering cinnamon again. "It had to be done."

Bakura stepped forward until he was at Ryou's side. "And what do you have to do to my hikari?" he snarled, his voice unsure. _Mahaado is in there, battling to surpass Marik. Maybe he will win?_ The Spirit didn't dare to hope.

"All in good time, Kasirika."

"It's Bakura."

Marik smiled, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, tomb robber."

A shriek suddenly shook the underground complex's very frame and the ground rattled ominously.

Marik seemed to float over to Joey and Yami, looking down the restored corridor. He instantly spotted a swirl of crimson robes amidst the lavish gold. "Pharaoh, have you ever wondered what would happened if two copies of the same Item existed in the same time frame?"

Bakura realized what Marik was going to do before the former Spirit made his move, lurching forward to try and stop him.

Marik smiled, catching an obnoxious star of abnormal hair appear and he gave Yami a mighty shove. Though, a second later he found himself tumbling forward with Bakura latched onto him.

Joey tried to catch Yami, but found Seto had somehow moved without detection to anchor him down. "Lemme go, Set! I need ta get Yami or Yug'll kill me!"

Seto just wrapped his arms tighter around the blond, glancing over when he heard whimpering. "Ryou? Are you okay?"

The Brit shook his head, bent double by Malik's inert form, rocking back and forth. "It hurts," he whispered, fingers clutched tightly around the now glowing Millennium Ring.

A flash caught Joey's eye and he realized quite suddenly that there were two Yamis and two Bakuras. "What the Hell?"

Ryou grit his teeth, his frame shaking visibly as he tried to control himself. "T-The Items are... reacting to e-each other," he gasped out. _It feels like my soul's being ripped apart._ To the Brit, it felt like being reanimated all over again. The pain suddenly intensified, a scream fleeing from his lips anyway. The edges of his vision were starting to blacken and his breathing became shallow.

Positive that Joey wasn't moving, Seto went over to watch the shaking Brit. "Calm down. We need you to keep your head if something happens."

Joey, as expected, was rivited to the scene before him. The Puzzle in the Yami look-alike's hands was glowing like a supernova, the Ring the Bakura look-alike wore almost overpowering the Pharaoh's Item. Marik looked no better off then Ryou, half-way on his knees in a shaking mess.

As two more peopled entered the area, the Items went supernova, filling the area with a cascade of dazzling lights and filling with Ryou's pained screams. Though, as quickly as it had come, the din faded away in a burst of little star lights.

Ryou panted, trying not to collapse into Seto's arms as extreme fatigue settled in. (Yami?) A cold wash of fear hit the sixteen-year-old when he couldn't sense anything from Bakura. (Bakura?! YAMI!)

"Pharoah!"

Seto's eyes widened at the sound of the voice, snapping his head over to see Joey about to faint. Praying that Ryou would be okay, he hurried over to his koi to see what the problem was. "Dear Kami-sama..." he murmured, assessing the mess quickly.

Of the barely alert bodies, Yami's was the easiest to identify with his shock of exotic hair. Next was Bakura, with a mop of cropped ebony hair and a faded scar on his right cheek. Marik was just as he had been before, but another man with long charcoal locks and half-slitted cinnamon eyes lay by his side.

"W-Who are you?!"

Seto looked up at the alert person staring at him like he was an alien. _That is Ausar. H-He looks so much like Joey!_ He was at a loss for words, though it hid it well.

"You look like that arrogant Priest," Ausar murmured, kneeling down by Yami. His mocha hued eyes never left Seto, gazing at him distrustfully. "Pharaoh... C'mon Khasekhemwy, get up!"

Joey was just as shocked as his lover, staring at his past self in wonderment. _He looks like me! ...No wonder Seto wanted me. I'm so cute!_ The American stifled a snicker, some still-functioning part of his mind wondering why he was being an airhead at a time like this.

"Khasekhemwy, things aren't looking well. Get up and help me bind Mahaado!" Ausar hissed.

Yami groaned, heavy lids slatting to reveal unnerving crimson eyes. "J-Joey?"

Ausar made a face. "I'm Ausar, Pharaoh. Kavala didn't hit you that hard."

Joey moved forward to kneel by Yami, staggering when he felt something try to throw him back. Fighting the gentle force, he stumbled to his knees by his fallen friend. "Hey, I'm right here."

Yami levered himself up into his elbows, looking at Joey in unbidden relief. "W-What happened? I feel like shit."

Before an answer could be given, Bakura stirred, hair fading to white as he quickly regained awareness. His amethyst eyes looked around, finally falling on Yami darkly. 

Ausar didn't like the look the thief was giving the Pharaoh and pointed his dagger at him. "Move and I skewer you, I swear."

Yami manged to get to his knees, shaking his head. _I feel like I was just torn apart and sewn back together. What happened?_ The Puzzle guardian regarded himself, slow to realize that he was adorned not in his typical, clingy leather, but gauzy white linens and gold.

"Phaaaa... AHH!"

Joey saw the flash of amethyst seconds before a wiry little thief tumbled into him. An elbow hit his stomach firmly, drawing the air from his lungs with an "ooof!"

"Kavala, you klutz!"

Joey looked up into a pair of sheepish chocolate eyes. _Holy shit! It's Ryou!_ "G-Get off!" he groaned. "I can't breathe!"

Antaios nearly made the same mistake as Kavala, jumping over Mahaado's sprawled frame in time. "Who in the hell are those two... er, three?"

Joey finally shoved the small thief off him. "I'm Joey, he's Seto, that spiky haired freak is Marik." He noticed that Marik _looked_ alert when he snatched a glance at the guardian, though he barely moved. His gaze traveled over to Ausar and Bakura, brows furrowing when he saw the faintest traces of a third eye on the thief's forehead.

Bakura smirked at the American, a dagger of his own appearing in his hands seconds before he dived at Yami, Marik's insane cackle following his lunge...

__

Meh! There's two things in this world that suck: School and procrastination. School because it interferes with your writing time and procrastination because it makes you think too much. [sobs] I don't want this damned, stupid little weed of a story to end! …Ahem… Yes, I'm composed. But, I know this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I've been busy, busy, busy. ______U

Akuro: …Okay. 'Evil genius'? Evil, Hell yes. Genius, Hell no. XD Maybe 'evil screw-up' is more like it, but not 'evil genius'. And I don't have a fetish with tormenting the characters and readers! I just have a fetish for tormenting the characters; the readers are a bonus. XDD So, you know who the antagonist is now. Buuuut, I still have a wild card up my sleeve! [cackles]

Impish Pixie: Heh, don't worry about pointing out my mistakes. That's what I want_ people to do. But, I bothered to look up the Egyptian plagues _after_I wrote the last chapter and there are ten plagues and I know it's divide and conquer but I was in a strange mood. ^)^U In truth, I suck at writing mysteries. I swear to God, this book is the largest fluke ever written. Really, I swear._

Ayod Botla: I couldn't kill Malik if I tried. When I went to kill Antaios in the Egyptian arc, I couldn't keep him dead 'cause a little voice in the back of my head kept telling me that I was technically killing Malik. …Yeah, I'm pathetic, aren't I? XD 

Kilam:[cackles and hands Kilam a cookie] You're partially right, but I'ma still give you a cookie ^)^ I've got plans for Mahaado and Marik, just you see! [shrugs] I know the lemon put my account in danger, so I just stuck it on a side page 'cause I'm not loosing 200+ reviews just to defy the rules. ^)^U And I'm definitely going to be playing some nasty tricks in the Marik/Bakura/Yami triangle. (They're fun to write, BTW) And I feel very special… And guilty that I'm not keeping up with my standards of quick updating and keeping the plot going. T____T I feel like I'm letting it flop 'cause it's the end. [starts wailing pathetically]

blu chocobo: I adore playing with Malik and Ryou's heads. One's too trusting and the other's too unstable; they're asking for it, I swear! XDD But you should definitely worry for both the past and present selves. [cackles] They're very much in for it next chapter!

Andi-chan:[starts bouncing around waving her hands in the air] Hell, I'm writing the damned thing I'm getting confused! @___@U Next chapter's gonna be fun to try and balance. Twelve participants all fighting the same area. [hits head repeatedly with a tack hammer] I'm too complex for my own good, I swear. But hey, when I hear that I'm really getting a reaction out of people, it makes it all worth it. (Also makes me feel so ungodly guilty when I don't write a good chapter.) But things are going to get twisted next chapter! And gory, and violent, and sad. [grins and bounces around] It's like a daytime soap opera… Just with a better plot! XDD

Acid Reign:[sweatdrop] See, I have a horrible habit of not going back and carefully combing through my mistakes and then you wind up with errors like the shutter/shudder thing. ^)^U Sowwie. But yeah, I had fun with the whole Kuru Eruna thing. I mean, the area around Malik's "prison", per se, **was** sand and ruins. It also makes for a lovely, very twisty plot that gives the writer and reader a major migraine!

Biowolf: Aw, c'mon! Give me a little more credit then that! Why would I suddenly just figure, "Hey, Malik should be the random villian!" [grins] I lurve Maly too much… And Ryou. [hugs Ryou] I couldn't do that to the little creampuff! [shrugs] Still, if you still thing things are dragging, lemme know and I'll rework it! ^)^

YamiCaitlin: …Um… [slowly backs away] Heh… Murderous YamiCaitlin is scary, not murderous Ryou. ^)^U Seeee? I haven't killed Malik… yet! I made things okay… somewhat! Ryou forgives Malik… To a degree! Marik's the evil bastard… kinda. ^______^U But I'm flattered that you think that I'm so diabolically evil, really I am. I know that this will scar most of my readers, which is the point! XD But I've been working on this damned fungus of a plotline for close to a year now and I'll be damned before I let it slip at the LAST FREAKING CHAPTER. [takes a deep breath and takes the cape and pitchfork] Domo arigatou! [runs off cackling]

Elle TaFe2x1: HA! You're all so close to figuring out the right antagonist! But like I said, there's one last plot twist before the curtain falls. And things are going to get a whole lot sadder before all's said and done. Much death, much destruction…MUCH FUN! XDD

Blah: I pretty much came to my senses and figured it wouldn't be too smart to put my account in danger like I did. [shakes head] I'm under the impression now that FF.N isn't a web site, it's a concentration camp. _____U

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Thirty-One Trailer:

Bakura danced around Marik with his dagger held out threateningly. His amethyst eyes burned with hate as he leered at the other Spirit. "Why don't you fight me like a man?"

Marik shrugged. "Using Yami as a human shield is so much more fun." At that, he placed his own weapon by the Pharaoh's throat, making a paper cut across the tanned flesh as a warning. 

"Stop screwing around!" Yami growled.

Bakura tried to ignore him, but couldn't elude the fact that he had put the spike haired guardian in this position. He feigned a strike from the right but switched the dagger to his left hand to try and stab Marik, only to have to pull back when the blond put Yami in the way of the flashing blade. "Damn you!"

Marik smiled. "Why are you fighting me, Bakura? I know there's a conflict burning in your heart, I could feel it when you tried to attack the Pharaoh." 

Bakura growled, trying to get a hit in on the other Egyptian only to fail once more. "There is no conflict when it comes to you."

"Me or Mahaado, we're the same person. So if you have feeling still for Mahaado, you still love me as well."

"I do not!" Bakura declared fiercely. His teeth ground together and his hand gripped his sword tighter. "I do not love you at all, Marik. You are nothing but a snake and a traitor." With that, he lunged right at Marik with a war cry.

The Spirit smirked, shoving Yami in front of the charging thief in time miss the blade.

Bakura couldn't call off the attack, his dagger driving it into the Pharaoh past the hilt. He instantly released the weapon, his eyes wide and dancing with unchecked horror as Yami sank to the ground to lay lifeless in the sand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	31. Chapter XXXI: Conflict of Interest

****

Chapter Thirty-One:

Conflict of Interest

A maelstrom of surprised shouts and flailing limbs ensued Bakura's lunge as everyone present attempted to stop the thief before he could deal damage to Yami. At the end of it, a nicely sized dog pile had formed with Bakura's dagger wielding hand trapped mere centimeters from the Pharaoh.

"Get off of me!"

"Hell no!" Joey shot back. He yelped when Bakura bucked up against the pile up of bodies, nearly flying off but managing to stay in place. "Yami, move it!"

"He can't," Marik sing-songed. "Remember who controls who around here."

Joey shot a glare over at Seto to see not a trace of the teenaged CEO anywhere. _That lousy, no-good chicken! Just when we need help he has to run off!_

Ausar was glaring hard at Marik from his upside down position under Kavala, trying to murder the spike haired fiend with his smoldering gaze. "Play fair for once," he hissed, having guessed just by looks that Marik was somehow "related" to Mahaado.

"Hey, Antaios!" Kavala hissed. "Try to get to that creature and get the Rod!"

"He'll see me!" Antaios pointed out in exasperation.

Before another word could be exchanged, the dog pile suddenly seemed on man shorter and Joey cursed when he saw Bakura make another go at Yami.

"Bakura, stop!" Marik suddenly ordered, his voice now tense and laden with anger. "Stand down," he growled.

Bakura, with his knife fit perfectly to Yami's throat, stood and waited for orders his mind was screaming at him he couldn't carry out.

Seto smirked as he held Mahaado in a fashion that he could easily snap his neck with little effort. "I don't know what happened or what's going on here, but I can guess by your reaction that his man means something to your existence."

Marik sneered, fingers curling around the Rod tucked into his sash. "Lucky guess," he snarled. "But why would you, of all people, want to save the Pharaoh?"

"Antaios, _now_ you can try to get the Rod!" Kavala hissed, shoving his lover off his back before climbing off of Joey. He took a second to help Ausar up, whispering, "See if you can get the Pharaoh away from Bakura. Or at least get the dagger away."

Antaios carefully approached from Marik's blindside, motioning to Seto to keep the fiend talking. Sure that the CEO would do so, he tip-toed up to the guardian's back, glancing over at Yami and Bakura, eyes widening when he saw a formidable cut forming on the Pharaoh's neck. _Taking evil Item now,_ he muttered to himself. _Dear Ra, where's Seth when you need him?_

While Antaios carefully removed the Rod from it's sheath, Ausar was creeping up behind Bakura to try and knock him away from Yami. Unfortunately, the snow haired thief caught his movements and purposely dragged his dagger across the Pharaoh's neck before taking a warning slash at his duelist.

"Hey, you!"

"It's Kavala."

"Okay fine. Kavala, there's two more people with us but there in that side room over there." Joey glanced at Antaios to see the crafty little thief had successfully stolen the Rod. "I take it he can create a distraction for us, but I need you to go see how they are. I'd go myself, but I don't want to leave with Seto in the middle of this thing."

Kavala nodded, somehow grabbing his lover's attention without making any noticeable actions. "_Big distraction,"_ he lipped to the other Egyptian, motioning that he had to take leave.

Antaios nodded with a wide smirk, tapping Marik on the shoulder. He leveled the Millennium Rod in the former Spirit's face, praying he wouldn't have to use it namely because he didn't know how to. "Release Yami."

Marik sneered, waving his hand at aforementioned Pharaoh. "Give that back."

Antaios danced away from the blond's grasping hand, grinning like a maniac. _Okay Seth said just think of what you want the people to do and they're under your control._

Kavala prepared to make a quick dash out of the area, nudging Joey. "Be careful. Antaios with a Thousand Year Item is never pretty."

"Antaios, give me the damned Rod back before I snap you in two," Marik growled.

Seto gave Mahaado's neck enough of a twist to make it look painful. "Don't move."

__

Hmm... I need Bakura to let Yami go and attack the man by Kavala. Er... Joey he said his name was. Antaios concentrated his thoughts, feeling the underflow of the Rod's power. _Bakura, attack Joey! Bakura, attack Joey! _he chanted mentally.

But Bakura stayed where he was, lips drawn up in a fanged smirk. His skilled hands held the now released and frantic Pharaoh tightly, waiting for the chance to kill once again.

"Why isn't it working?!" Antaios cried in frustration.

Marik chuckled, letting the thief retain some semblance of an upper hand for the time being. "Look into his eyes, child. Do you see the gleam of a manipulated puppet or the insane sheen of a man out for revenge?"

Kavala dared to glance at his partner-in-crime, gasping when he saw an intense light in the Egyptian's demonic amethyst eyes. "Bakura...?"

The thief chuckled, returning the blade to Yami's throat. "I remember it all now. What the Pharaoh did to my people, what he did to me... What he did to Mahaado." He narrowed his eyes at Antaios. "Remember you said I would have to decide who I heart belonged to?"

Antaios only nodded, pinned in place by the older man's deranged glare.

"To Mahaado."

"No!" Yami cried out, struggling with renewed vigor as he felt Bakura's blade dig into his ribs. "Bakura! Don't do this!"

Bakura snarled like a starved dog, pushing the tip of his dagger in between the Pharaoh's ribs. "You betrayed me, Pharaoh," he whispered in the monarch's ear. "You used me like one of the wenches in your harem and threw me to the dogs when you found out that I played you as well. I don't like that."

__

Oh no... He remembers everything_!_ Yami realized with a sinking feeling pulling at his heart. He could remember much more then before, but some pieces of his history were still hazy at best. He yelped when he felt he dagger press in further, blood staring to run down his skin in earnest. "You don't understand!"

"I understand fine, Khasekhemwy," Bakura sneered. "And you will not live to see tomorrow."

Marik snatched the Rod back from Antaios' unprepared grip, smiling triumphantly. "You can quit acting now," he muttered.

Before Seto could react, an elbow crashed into his gut, sending him reeling back as Mahaado sprang away from his grip. Again, his reflexes were too slow as he was faced with the point of a curved sword. "Bastard," he growled.

Mahaado just smiled, turning cinnamon eyes to Bakura and Yami. "Do you see now, Pharaoh, what the pain of a lover's betrayal can cause?"

Yami grit his teeth, choking back any sort of pained noise trying to escape his lips. "Like a dagger in the side," he ground out.

Marik hooted in laughter. "That's rich, Khasekhemwy! Though all too true."

Joey glanced at Kavala, making a shooing motion.

Kavala rolled his eyes, pointing at Mahaado then making a cutting motion across his throat. "_He'll see me,_" he lipped.

Joey shrugged.

"Now Bakura, show your loyalty to me and finish the Pharaoh for good," Marik ordered.

Kavala kicked a bit of sand at Antaios, getting his attention the hard way. "_Distraction,_" he whispered.

Antaios nodded, doing the first thing he could think of and rushed Mahaado with a reckless battle cry.

* * * * *

Ryou groaned, clutching his chest as tendrils of lingering pain hit him. Hazy chocolate eyes slowly cracked open, instantly coming in contact with a pair of cat-like emerald. The Brit yelped, scuttling away from the stranger and nearly into Malik. "W-Who are you?" He looked closer, the features striking a memory. "Kavala?"

"Yep. Who are you?"

"Um, I'm Ryou."

Kavala shrugged, moving over to Ryou to inspect him quickly. "You're alive. What about the dead guy behind you that looks like Antaios?"

"Oh! Malik!" Ryou turned on his knees, leaning close to the Egyptian to find him awake. "Hey, how do you feel?" he asked, shelving any biting remarks for the time being. He trusted that the blond hadn't betrayed him, but was smart enough to know some truths were going unsaid.

"Like shit, honestly," Malik grumbled in reply.

Kavala rolled his eyes. "Tactful."

Ryou ignored his past self, leering down at Malik for no real reason other to assure himself that he still had a chance to still kiss the Egyptian then hit him. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I could run around all of Egypt," Malik replied lightly, trying to turn over onto his side. The movement only sent a shock of fiery pain through his veins and he decided to stay still. "Then again, no."

Ryou sighed, running his hands through Malik's black hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kavala touched Ryou's shoulder, getting his attention. "I would advise the two of you to get out of here as soon as possible." A scream drew the small Egyptian's gaze to the doorway, his frame suddenly tense. "Then again, Ryou, can you walk?"

Experimentally, the Brit climbed to his feet, swaying uncertainly before steadying. "What's going on out there?"

"Two strangers whom I can assume are with you, the Pharaoh, Antaios, Bakura, Mahaado, his freakish look-alike, and Ausar are in a bit of a stalemate right now. I need you to help me," Kavala explained shortly.

"Wait! Someone has to stay here with Malik!" Ryou protested.

"I'll be fine."

"You can't even flinch, baka." Ryou looked to Kavala. "Stay here with Malik and I'll take your place."

Kavala shook his head. "But Antaios is out there!"

"Antaios can walk, Malik can't!"

Kavala growled, "Then stay here with your pathetic little dog."

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "That 'pathetic little dog' is Antaios reincarnation, Kavala."

The Egyptian huffed. "No way."

"I don't have time to argue. Are you coming or going?"

"Would you two shut up!" Malik hissed, being his ever lovably stubborn self by trying to get up.

Kavala sighed. "I know a few spells that'll get him back on his feet. It'll only take a few moments so go out and don't you _dare_ let anything happen to Antaios or I'll hurt you so bad."

Ryou nodded and dashed out the room, only to find himself back on the ground underneath a pair of warring Egyptians.

* * * * *

Antaios diversion, while effective, had won him a brilliant struggle with Mahaado that had sent the two of them tumbling across the time rip and right into Ryou. "Sorry Kavala!"

"I'm not-GAH!" Ryou had to push himself and Antaios underneath Mahaado's blade, keeping the Egyptian's head down for good measure. "We have to keep him on that side!" he pointed out.

Antaios nodded, having noticed the change in the hallway's appearance. He gave a reckless cry and lunged at Mahaado to tackle his legs, forcing the Priest to fall back through the rip. "Get the blade someone!"

Ryou made it across the barrier in time to catch Mahaado's blade, Marik's merry chuckles causing a wave of anger as the Priest's sword cut into his fingers. "Antaios, move it!"

"Aren't you late to the party, Ryou?" Marik chimed. "Still, you're just in time to see the end of the mighty Pharaoh!"

Ryou lashed his foot out, knocking the sword out of Mahaado's grip so he could wield the wicked weapon. While he kept the Egyptian on the ground, his eyes roamed over to Bakura and Yami, the chocolate orbs widening substantially. "Bakura!"

The thief glanced over at the teenager, seeing him but not really. It was like he was struggling with something inside of himself.

Ryou tested his bond with Bakura, prying past familiar barriers only to be met with a maelstrom of conflicting emotions that seemed to come from two different minds. (Yami, get a grip!)

Bakura looked startled at the sound of his hikari's voice in his mind. ((I have to kill Khasekhemwy. He betrayed me and Mahaado.))

Yami sent Ryou a reproachful look, shaking his head. \\Stop it, Ryou! He's too far gone!\\

\No he's not.\ Ryou grit his teeth, picking through the sordid feelings carefully. He could pick up bits and pieces of what was causing the conflict; enough to give him a stepping stone. (Bakura, what happened wasn't Yami's fault! Everything that happened wasn't his fault!)

((He destroyed Kuru Eruna, my family!)) Bakura shot back, his voice edged with anger. 

(Mahaado tried to destroy you.)

((Because I was... disloyal.))

Yami growled as he tried to twist away from the dagger still imbedded in his side. \\Ryou! There were two sides to his mind, Kasirika and Bakura. I can't sense Kasirika anymore, meaning Bakura's loyalties lie with Marik and Mahaado now!\\

That gave Ryou a brilliant idea. \Maybe they merged over time!\

\\It's not possible now! Ryou, we're back in our bodies and Bakura remembers _everything_. He must have destroyed Kasirika in the confusion!\\

__

That would explain why I hurt so much. I got my soul ripped apart... again. Ryou spared the other's a look and realized all eyes were trained on himself, Bakura, and Yami, as if they could sense the growing conflict. (Bakura, do you remember your afterlife? Your time spent as the Spirit of the Millennium Ring?)

((Yes... I think I do.))

Ryou swallowed hard, knowing this next part could be a gamble. (Think about this long and hard before you murder Yami. As the Spirit of the Ring, you were Bakura; Kasirika didn't exist to you! Bakura, the King of Thieves, fell in love with Yami, not Kasirika. Remember what Marik did to you? All the pain he caused you?)

Bakura shook his head. "It was my fault!" he cried aloud. "I must prove my loyalty!"

Before Marik or Mahaado could interject, Ryou cut them off. "No you don't! They both betrayed you! Mahaado forced you to brutally murder Antaios and Kavala, practically life-time friends! He forced you to fight Yami numerous times and in the end tried to kill you! Marik is no different!"

"He couldn't," Bakura defended weakly. "He wouldn't!"

"He did!" Antaios growled. "Open your damned eyes, Bakura! Who did you murder to protect the Pharaoh?"

Bakura winced. "You and Kavala."

Ryou gasped. _He did that?!_

"And which person tried to protect the Pharaoh?" Antaios pressed.

Something seemed to click in Bakura's mind, the turmoil dimming. "Bakura did."

(See? Kasirika _and_ Bakura will go to any extreme to protect their Morning Star,) Ryou pointed out, things slowly falling into place in his mind. (Even if you had to hurt those around you, even Yami directly, you protected... him.) _Like Malik did... Oh my God, I get it now!_

Marik growled. "Don't listen to them, Bakura! Finish the Pharaoh!"

Bakura pulled his dagger from Yami's side, now supporting the shaking monarch tightly. "No, Marik."

The Rod guardian grit his teeth, bringing the Rod to bear. "If you do not do it on your own, I will force you to!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will."

Just as Ryou was about to remark about the two Egyptian's supreme immaturity, he saw movement to the right, two forms revealing themselves to be Kavala and Malik in much better shape then before._ I can't move my hand to keep them where they are! Then again, maybe I still have that link with Malik!_ The Brit reached out for Malik's aura experimentally, coming up against a wall. _Oh no! Bakura's barriers!_

To make matters worse, Mahaado caught sight of Malik and Kavala. "So he's still alive. I'm truly surprised," he murmured, more to himself.

Malik smirked, moving forward uneasily until he stood at the barrier. Toffee eyes surveyed the scene with some sort of fiendish glee as he passed the barrier with Kavala in tow. "Quite the party going on here." He looked to Marik, who looked ready to kill Bakura. "You've just got millions of copies of yourself running around! You should pull yourself together before something happens."

Yami's brows knit together, getting the feeling Malik was trying to tell them something.

Ryou yelped when his sword was tugged free from his grasp, holding his bleeding palms to his jeans to staunch the crimson flow. To his credit, he was silent when he found himself in Mahaado's former position with a blade pointed at his throat.

"There's a bit of a problem here now, isn't there?" Marik purred. "I can have Mahaado kill Ryou and end your existence, I can force you to murder the Pharaoh..."

"No you can not!" Bakura spat back, throwing his dagger into the sand stubbornly. He took a step away from the monarch, then another, until he was almost face-to-face with the former Spirit. His heart ached as he looked into Marik's dusty eyes, finding not a trace of the warm, lively Priest he had fallen in love with. The painful burn of insanity shone in the guardian's gaze now and it hurt worse then any deathblow. 

Marik shrugged. "When the time comes, we'll see how strong your will is."

"Quit fucking with his head!" Malik growled, fists clenching angrily.

Kavala wrapped his arms around the taller Egyptian's waist, trying to stop him from doing anything stupid. Unfortunately, his small frame only wound him being dragged behind Malik as the blond trudged over to his other half. "Damnit!" he sighed.

Mahaado's sword suddenly flashed away from Ryou in an attempt to cut through Ausar then Joey as they lept from their hiding place in the shadows. "Sneaky bastards," he growled, knocking the Brit to the ground so he could hold all three a knife point. _Now where did that Priest's look alike run off to?_ _...Where'd the Priest run off to, come to think of it?_

Kavala dug his heels into the sand. "Stop it, you moron!"

Bakura turned to leer at the blond. "Go sit pretty under that knife with your koibito while I rip this heartless bastard to pieces."

"He's mine," Malik sneered.

"With the little thief attached?"

Yami smiled, hands clamped over his side, as he retrieved Bakura's dagger from the ground. _If they keep this up, Ra bless their egotistical hearts, I can put an end to all this_. The Puzzle guardian crept around to Marik's back, shuddering at the sight of the ex-Priests' scars before raising his dagger. _See you in Hell!_

"Move!" Mahaado shouted.

Marik whirled in time, knocking Bakura back as he dodged Yami's ill-aimed attack. Smirking wickedly, he grabbed the Pharaoh, relieving the monarch of his weapon to hold the Rod's dagger by his head. "Checkmate!" he sing-songed.

Bakura grit his teeth together, grabbing his weapon. "You baka!" he hissed at Yami.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?!"

"You're the fucking Living God! You tell me!" 

"Will you two shut up already?" Marik sighed restlessly, lashing his clear leg out in an effort to trip Bakura.

The thief backed away, dancing around Marik with his dagger now held out threateningly. His amethyst eyes burned with newfound hate as he leered at the other Spirit. "Why don't you fight me like a man?"

Marik shrugged. "Using Yami as a human shield is so much more fun." At that, he placed his own weapon by the Pharaoh's throat, making a paper cut across the tanned flesh as a warning. 

"Stop screwing around!" Yami growled.

Bakura tried to ignore him, but couldn't elude the fact that he had put the spike haired guardian in this position. He feigned a strike from the right but switched the dagger to his left hand to try and stab Marik, only to have to pull back when the blond put Yami in the way of the flashing blade. "Damn you!"

Marik smiled. "Why are you fighting me, Bakura? I know there's a conflict burning in your heart, I could feel it when you tried to attack the Pharaoh. I still feel it as you try to extinguish Kasirika's love for Yami." 

Bakura growled, trying to get a hit in on the other Egyptian only to fail once more. "There is no conflict when it comes to you. ...Not anymore, you traitor!"

"Me or Mahaado, we're the same person," Marik pointed out caustically. "So if you have feelings still for Mahaado, you love me as well."

"I do not!" Bakura declared fiercely. His teeth ground together and his hand gripped his sword tighter. There was supreme indecision written all over his face and his shook his head to clear the overwhelming thoughts off. His next statement was still shaky and belied his inner turmoil. "I do not love you at all, Marik. You are nothing but a snake and a traitor." With that, he lunged right at Marik with a war cry.

The Spirit smirked, shoving Yami in front of the charging thief in time miss the blade.

Bakura couldn't call off the attack, his dagger driving it into the Pharaoh past the hilt. He instantly released the weapon, his eyes wide and dancing with unchecked horror as Yami sank to the ground to lay lifeless in the sand.

Marik didn't give the snow haired thief anytime to react, jumping at him with his dagger poised to kill his former lover as well. He never saw the flash of dark scales that appeared in the area nor the claws that raked down to stop his attack.

Mahaado backed up with a spark of fear shooting through his cinnamon gaze. "Diabound." He realized too late that he had given his captives an opening and turned back in time to keep Ryou under his blade. He glared after Ausar and Joey as they scampered off deeper into the shadows.

Bakura smirked as he stood with his fiendish Ka backing him, his expression a portrait of twisted pain and insanity. "Remember what I said would happen if you harmed the Pharaoh before me?" he asked, oblivious to Mahaado's foul up.

Marik stood tall. "You've done your damage time and again, thief."

Bakura gestured wide, his cloak flowing down his arms like outstretched wings bathed in blood. "This isn't my doing!" he cried wildly. "This was supposed to be mine! The Items were mine. The Keys were mine... I had our fucking guardian eating out of my hand! THIS WAS MINE!"

"Yami..." Ryou murmured. He gasped when Bakura turned to glare at him. His features were mixed; amethyst and chocolate eyes covered by black and white streaked hair the testament to the inner battle between Bakura and Kasirika going on as he stood there. 

"The Pharaoh was mine to kill for the destruction of Kuru Eruna!" Bakura continued, snapping his gaze back to Marik and Mahaado. He looked crazed as he took a shaky step forward. "He was mine to do with as I pleased but that wasn't good enough for you!"

"Kasirika, stop this," Mahaado commanded, almost gently, as if he were struggling with his own demons. "Your hand did end the Pharaoh. Why are you angry with that?"

"BECAUSE I LOVED HIM!" Bakura slumped down to his knees, head bowed as his frame shook. "Gods be damned, I loved that murderer." His eyes flashed solid amethyst before fading into a dusted chocolate.

Diabound gave a roar of agreement before rushing forward to attack Marik and Mahaado directly. Almost predictably, Ra's golden form appeared in time to prevent his masters' demise at the hands of the angry Ka.

In the background, almost completely forgotten by the twisted triangle, Ryou, Malik, and their past selves were trying to work out a plan to get Bakura under control and kill Marik and Mahaado.

"We need to draw Osiris out," Kavala noted. "With Ra on the field and Seth mysteriously missing, we'll need to borrow Khasekhemwy's Ka in place of the Ultimate Dragon God."

Ryou shook his head. "Something's not right. I can still sense Yami's spirit in this realm, not tethered to his body but just floating around."

"You're nuts," Antaios hissed. "Besides, only Bakura can follow a person's aura."

Malik glared at the thief. "Ryou and Bakura are joined through the Ring so they share their talents. Besides, I can still sense Yami ghosting around."

Kavala bit his lip. "Antaios, stop fighting with yourself and please try to call the Pharaoh's Ka out."

Antaios rolled his mismatched eyes before closing them, his lips moving in a swift and silent incantation as his hands swept through fluid motions. A brow arched with the passing of an inner thought and his chanting died down suddenly. "Osiris will not obey me."

"That's bad?" Ryou asked.

"He's mad," Antaios replied.

"Yeah, that's bad," Malik muttered. "Can't you try?" he suggested, pointing to Kavala.

"Hmm... I'm not sure." Kavala thought for a second. "Osiris may aid us if he senses someone with a dragonic Ka summoning him. He may have grown angry when he felt Antaios trying to summon him because he only has a tamer's spirit."

"A _dragon_ tamer's spirit," Antaios corrected. "I'm starting to think someone's not quite dead yet."

Ryou glanced at Yami, wincing at the sight of the blood. "If he isn't, I'll eat my foot, sneaker and all." Still, the Brit reached out experimentally, gasping when he felt the barest flutterings of an aura clinging to the Pharaoh. \Yami?\

There was nothing, just a hint of a comforting touch to Ryou's mind.

"Stop fighting!" Malik growled at Kavala and Antaios. "You, work your magic. You... er, me, shut up."

Kavala smirked and worked the same spell as his lover with only the slightest difference in words, the incantation causing the thief's azure aura to flicker around his frame and Yami's. 

"He's doing it," Antaios murmured. 

Kavala kept weaving his magic, threading in an apology to try and persuade the Saint Dragon to obey him more readily.

The other watched as the azure around Yami mixed with red to create a chasing mass of violet energy before it faded completely to black.

Antaios' eyes widened, notcing the ebony starting to streak through Kavala's aura as well. "Hey! Kavala, stop it!"

"What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"Later," Antaios growled. "Kavala!"

Ryou pushed the thief out of the way and sent his hand flying across Kavala's face, effectively snapping the small Egyptian out of his trance. "Sorry."

"W-What was that for?! Kavala hissed. "I almost had him."

"He almost had you!" Antaios shot back. "Osiris was about to tear you apart from the inside, you incompetent mage! Remember Bakura tried that with Mahaado for practice and his energy went black before he was almost torn to pieces?"

Kavala looked pale. "T-That..." He swallowed hard. "I thought he would help us. I-I... He was talking to me as if he were going to aid our cause."

At that moment, any hope of negotiations between Mahaado, Marik, and Bakura disappeared as Diabound and Ra attacked each other with little warning. They met each other head on, their powers matched evenly. As the two Ka resorted to physical combat, a second, shimmering Ka came into play.

Malik swore colorfully as a darker copy of Ra appeared. "How in the hells did that happen?!"

"They have the same spirit," Kavala murmured. "Meaning they can summon the four gods in double."

"'Four'?" Ryou echoed.

"Obelisk, Osiris, Ra, and the White Dragon," Kavala explained. "...Wait, there's five gods if he can manage to call out of the Sealed God of Exodia."

Antaios wisely pulled the others into a small, semi-sheltered corner. "If we can get our hands on one of the Thousand Year Rods, we can control the gods that way as well."

"But which ever copy has the same Item will be stronger because they know how to use it," Ryou pointed out, eyes darting between the twin gods and Diabound nervously.

"I was thinking. There's nine god-level creatures Marik or Mahaado can summon in pairs," Malik started. "Osiris, Ra, Obelisk, Exodia, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and if he's smart, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Antaios and Kavala glared hard at the seventeen-year-old. "Don't say that," the former growled

"Hmm... And if Kaiba has retained his Ka, that's four Blue-Eyes to contend with. Not to mention Ausar and Joey's Ka make for two Red-Eyes Black Dragons. And make that five Blue-Eyes if you include Ryou. I have no idea what my Ka is, so that's not good."

Ryou reached over to hit Malik soundly. "Shut. Up."

Antaios bit his lip. "We share the Monster Tamer with the ability to control _almost_ any spirit or shadow creature." He looked guilty, as if he were hiding his own secret but refused to share.

"Move!" Kavala suddenly shouted, jumping forward to knock Malik out of a stray stream of energy. He glared over at the Ka to see Diabound looming over the four of them. "This isn't good."

"Bakura, what are you doing?" Ryou growled. 

Amethyst eyes glowed with instability, a chilling smirk fixed on chapped lips. "I have to apologize to Mahaado for betraying him," Bakura murmured, leering at his new targets unblinkingly. "I must eradicate his enemies to prove myself."

"Yes you must," Marik purred.

"No you don't," Mahaado growled.

Bakura chuckled, a dry, dead sound. Crazed eyes seemed to clear with a streaking of chocolate. "Forgive me," he murmured. "Diabound, destroy them!"

Diabound didn't seem to be phased by his master's dementia and built up an attack between his massive hands, obviously opting for a drawn out death.

"Bakura, don't do this!" Malik tried.

"Your voice can't reach him anymore," Marik sneered.

Ryou held Bakura's wild gaze, reaching out for the thief through their bond. He was forced back with a hiss, his mind reeling from the scorching lash of his other half's barriers. "Get a grip, Bakura!"

"I have to."

Kavala grit his teeth. "He's out of here. I've seen this before and there's just no talking him out of it," he growled. "Usually Kasirika wins out but I don't think he will this time."

Ryou shook his head. "I know I can snap him out of this!" The teenager realized Diabound's attack was now massive enough to destroy the whole underground complex and scrambled to reach out for Bakura through their bond. He felt mental lashes of fire scorch him in an effort to ward off any invasions but kept moving. 

-Don't call him Bakura,- Malik suggested carefully, trying not to startle Ryou. He could actually see burns forming on the Brit and prepared himself to drag him out of Bakura's mind if it got too severe.

Ryou barely nodded, finally breaking past his yami's defenses only to be swept into a whirlwind of emotions, now clearly coming from two minds belonging only to Bakura. (Kasirika, don't do this!)

Bakura gave a start, eyes flickering again. ((K-Kasirika? He's a traitor... Don't call me that,)) he growled feebly. ((I have to destroy... But I can't.))

Ryou felt the last part was from Kasirika. (If you kill me, you'll die as well!) he blurted quickly, feeling the faraway sensation of static from Diabound's attack prickling his skin. (If Malik dies, Marik and Mahaado will. You'll kill them both!)

((You lie.))

(No I don't,) Ryou shot back. _I need something to pull him out of this. Something severe._ The Brit's mental ropes started snapping under the strain of fighting Bakura and Kasirika's defenses, the feeling of death via the thief's Ka hanging over his heart heavily.

Antaios growled. "Kavala, do something!"

"I can't! My Ka won't obey me!" the younger thief spat.

((I have to destroy you all.)) "Diabound, send them all to Hell!" Bakura screamed, the King of Thieves overthrowing Kasirika with a blast of anger.

The monstrous fiend roared in excitement, pulling his hands apart to unleash the devastating attack.

\NO!\

With the mental cry that resonated between Malik, Ryou, and Bakura, Osiris' awesome presence filled the area before a blast of energy met Diabound's to cancel the attack out. A moment later, his dragonic countenance shimmered into existence over his fallen master.

Malik grabbed Ryou as he started to fall back, his mind creating horrible burns from fighting with Bakura's personalities.

Osiris snarled, bearing twin sets of teeth at Diabound as he curled around the fiend and latched wicked claws around his wrists to prevent another attack.

Bakura growled, feeling the dragon god's tactic binding him as well. He lashed out mentally, slamming the first aura he brushed up against. 

Ryou bent double, a long blistering burn appearing across his chest. _What is Osiris doing here...? And why does he carry Yami no Yugi's aura still?_ Shaking his head clear of a dizzy haze, the sixteen-year-old plunged back into the miasma of Bakura's mind. This time, he was met with not only his yami's barriers, but Marik's as well.

"Finish the job, Bakura," the Rod guardian hissed.

The thief glared at Marik hard. "_You're_ the traitor," he spat venomously.

"Then kill _him_!" Mahaado cried in exasperation, ignoring the other guardian pointedly.

Bakura's eyes fell to the ground, searching through the blossoms of blood for an elusive answer. "But they tried to kill you."

Ryou swallowed hard and reached back out to Bakura. Halfway into the center of the storm, his reserves started to crumble. _God, I can't lose it now!_ The Brit pushed harder, almost feeling himself start to fade away. (Kasirika, Bakura, listen to me! Marik _is_ Mahaado and you know what Marik has done to you! Bakura, you murdered Kavala and Antaios to protect the Pharaoh!)

Malik started to panic, feeling Ryou's soul being ripped apart. _Reckless creampuff_, he murmured, latching onto Ryou's dying aura. He felt the pain the other teen was undergoing but couldn't touch the thief's mind. -C'mon Ry! Just a little while longer.-

-He won't listen.- Ryou sighed in defeat, leering up at the looming Ka dazedly.

Mahaado grit his teeth, his patience spent. "Ra, destroy them all! I have no more time for these tiresome games!"

"O-Osiris... cou-counter attack."

Ryou felt something snap in Bakura's mind the same time Yami's aura suddenly blazed to life again, lending him strength.

((I didn't kill him.))

Osiris and Ra met in the middle of the area in a flash of claws and teeth, blood and pained roars staining everything in a short-lived confrontation, each Ka backing away for an even shorter respite.

Bakura looked between Yami and Marik, his eyes fading to chocolate while his hair remained snow white. "I see now."

"Then kill them!" Marik sneered.

The area fell into complete silence for a brief second before bemused chuckling infected the thick air. Bakura shook his head, going over to Yami to gently scoop the Pharoah up into his arms and bring him over to Ryou. "Watch him."

"Y-Yami...?"

Bakura winked roughishly, reaching over to ruffle Ryou's hair. "Thanks kid," he murmured before turning toward Mahaado and Marik. "They're right. Kasirika or Bakura, I've done everything to protect the Pharaoh. Our allegiance is to Yami, not you." He jabbed a finger at Mahaado. "Or you for the matter." The thief raised his hand and Diabound shrugged Osiris off easily. 

Kavala saw what Bakura was doing and knew he would need help, swiftly summoning his Ka into play. He nudged Antaios and his lover swiftly called not his spirit beast to the field, but the scorpion demon Selket. Osiris flanked the three monsters.

A pair of Blue-Eyes also appeared by the twin copies of Ra and the air crackled with an anxious energy ready to be relieved the second Bakura dropped his hand. 

"See you in Hell guys," the Ring guardian snarled before giving the signal.

Battle cries drowned the area as conflicting Ka launched into a vicious battle. Defense and offense were flawless, each beast covering the other in a critical time of weakness while the others tried to get in that direct attack. Horrible injuries kept appearing on the combatants as if it was them fighting though they were oblivious to it. Each poured all their power into their Ka, lending strength to his comrade when their reserves faltered. All of this wove an intricate, beautiful tapestry of battle with the combatants' heart and soul being poured into the effort to secure the final thread of victory.

Though all this, Malik and Ryou were floored with astonishment, a random thought from the former finally breaking their wide-eyed worship of the fight. "Maybe we can just kill Marik and Mahaado. They're so into this that they'll never know what hit them."

Ryou nodded, scouting around for a weapon. He spotted a dagger stashed in Kavala's sash and removed it with all the care of a seasoned thief. "I'll do it."

Malik shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"And you're still hurt."

Malik pulled Ryou back as a chuck of weakened stone plummeted to the floor. "You're oblivious _and_ injured."

The Brit scowled and shoved Malik back before taking off across the bloody sands toward Marik and Mahaado. He stopped long enough to grab Bakura's dagger, gripping his weapons in a white-knuckled as he continued his single-minded dash for the Rod guardians.

Malik saw Marik's fingers twitch around the Rod's hilt, unhindered digits coming up to remove the Item from it's sheath. _Shit! He knows! _-Ryou! Back off! Marik's stil coherent!-

Ryou smirked. -Then his control of Ra and Blue-Eyes will suffer.- He gently nudged Bakura. (Go for Marik's monsters.)

Malik's jaw dropped when he saw all attacks focus on the suggested Ka, drawing Marik's attention away from Ryou. He worried about Mahaado when he saw the ex-Priest was just as focused on guarding his partner's Ka as well. _I'll be damned!_ Though impressed with Ryou's quick thinking, the Egyptian was still nervous.

Ryou circled around the Rod guardians, leveling his daggers so they would cause mortal damage in the least amount of time.

Malik saw the switch in control seconds before Marik spun on Ryou with the Rod's dagger raised. "NO!"

Ryou saw the golden blade descend on his head, heard Malik's cry, but couldn't bring himself to move. His eyes slid closed and waited for a death that never came.

"Nice try!"

The Brit's eyes snapped open to see a great black tail guarding him; a tail belonging to Ausar's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He looked over at saw Joey, Ausar, Seto, and Seth enter the battle arena with the true Rod holder's own god flanking them.

"How good of you to join us," Mahaado sneered. 

Bakura saw the darker Ra falter and sent Diabound's fist screaming into the golden god's face.

Marik's Blue-Eyes countered the attack just in time, clamping vicious teeth around the fiend's forearm and tearing the flesh off in gruesome strips.

Bakura's scream was lost in the flurry of roars, clutching his arm tightly to his chest.

Red-Eyes picked Ryou up and set him back with Malik before flying at Mahaado's spirit creatures with a vengeful ferocity, Seth's Blue-Eyes joining him with his own fire burning strong in his eyes.

Malik and Ryou scampered over to Joey and Seto, realizing they were in the safer area. "Where did you two disappear to?" the latter demanded.

"Ausar wanted us to help him find Seth," Joey replied nervously. "His dragon tried to eat us."

"What's going on?" Seto asked, wrapping an arm around his jumpy lover.

"If I say it's magic related-" Malik started.

"I'll completely ignore you," Seto finished bluntly.

Ryou turned in time to see Yami's already weak defenses crumble. He waited for someone to cover Osiris as he floundered, terror clawing at his heart when the Pharaoh was left open to attack. One by one, he watched Bakura, Kavala, Antaios, Seth, and Ausar falter and fail. "What's happening?!"

Malik's expression was dark. "Marik and Mahaado are weakening them by trying to control their Ka."

Selket and Red-Eyes disappeared completely, their respective masters crumbling to the sand in exhausted heaps. The other Ka were barely visible anymore.

"This is the end for you all," Marik cried triumphantly.

"Ra, White Dragon, finish them off one by one." Mahaado smirked at Kavala. "Starting with that little thorn."

Malik started, as did Antaios. "Don't!" 

No one could scramble a coherent defense as the two gods prepared their attacks.

Ryou held Malik back, knowing the desperation the Egyptian felt every time Antaios was in trouble during the battle. He searched the thief's eyes when he glared over at the Brit. "Protect him."

"What?"

Antaios closed his eyes, his teeth gritting together as glittering azure wings exploded from his back, the awesome frame of a Blue-Eyes forming itself from the Egyptian's body to create a shield for Kavala.

Mahaado's Ra and Marik's Blue-Eyes unleashed their divine attacks seconds before Antaios' own god had a chance to build up a counterattack, tired and lacking the energy to move swiftly.

Seth's Blue-Eyes intervened of his own will, trying to rescue a comrade only to be caught up in the opposing gods' attacks.

Antaios was dead before he hit the sand, Seth joining him in death even before his Ka suffered his own fate. Their bodies didn't linger to be grieved over, the magic inflicted on them working it charms.

Confusion erupted, Ryou and Kavala trying to get to Antaios while Joey and Ausar went for Seth. In the chaos, a completely new Ka at full strength appeared by Ryou.

Marik and Mahaado never saw the attack coming until the enraged Blue-Eyes tore into their Ka mercilessly. Before more death could be invoked, the guardians disappeared from the area.

Malik rushed forward to catch Ryou as the teen fell in a panting heap, his frame shaking horribly as his spirit beast faded as fast as he had appeared. "What... How did you do that?"

Ryou shook his head. "I... I don't know." He writhed away from Malik's grasp to crawl over to Kavala, his heart rending painfully as the latter begged his lover to come back. "K-Kavala... I'm sorry."

The thief shook his head. "He... wasn't su-supposed to!" He sobbed harshly, hugging himself tightly. "H-he just ove-over did it. He'll b-be fine!"

Ryou rested a hand over Kavala's, forcing himself to stay focused on his past self. _That could have been Malik._ He closed his eyes, hearing Ausar's ragged sobbing to his left. "It's okay," he murmured, more to convince himself.

"I-I never knew," Kavala whispered, shuttering visibly. "He n-never told me... he held the final White Dragon."

Bakura carefully hoisted Yami into his arms, wincing as his brutally injured arm protested. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Malik went over to collect Ryou and Kavala, holding the Egyptian thief to him tightly. "He died to save you. Don't grieve for him." He glanced over at Seto as the CEO tried to deal with a near hysterical Ausar and shocked Joey. "_Let's move it,_" he lipped.

Seto glared at the Egyptian nastily, gathering up his charges and following the others out of the underground hellhole for a respite he knew would be painfully short.

Marik watched the retreat from the shadows with a dangerous scowl before fading into the darkness with a hateful flame burning even brighter in his soul.

Without being said, it was common knowledge that both parties would _not_ walk away from his conflict alive again. The next clash would be the last.

__

I never meant to hold this chapter's release for so long, but I got a nasty ass worm in my computer and had to sneak off to the town library to type this. [hangs head] Whatever scolding I get I soooooooo deserve. Gomen nasii, minna-san. T______T On the upside, I should have the next chapter out within the next two days. [sobs] But it's the absolutely last chapter and it's making me very sad. [wails] Eh, you'll all sick of me anyway. XD Just admit it! [giggles hysterically]

Impish Pixie: XD I love one line reviews. They relay a certain speechlessness that I love. ^____^

happy yaoi lover: We're even, 'kay? You forgot to review and I forgot to update. XDD Dun worry about it, shoujo. But dude, why would I kill the cute Angstshippers? [remembers she a diabolically evil author] Oh yeah... that's why.

Biowolf:[lets out the breath she was holding] Thank God. I thought that making Maly look like the evil bastard for a few chapters permanently screwed the story up. I love that sort of deception in stories anyway; it keeps you on your toes! XD 

Ayod Botla: **EVERYONE** is going to need mucho painkillers once all's said and done. [giggles] That's my price for letting them live, lots and lots o' pain! [cackles] Don't worry about Malik's motives and stuff. Ryou puts him through a rigorous inquiry next chapter. Though... I like the idea of Marik screwing with his head... [grins] You just gave me an awesome idea!

Elle-FaTe2x1: LOL! I think it's apparent who the enemy is now, ne? Though, I hope you people have learned that things are never what they appear to be with me. XD Yesh, I'm eeeeevvviiiiillll! Heh, warning to you and everyone else: Do not get attached to the past selves. ^_____________^

Andi-chan: Last chapter's flow was awesome. I'm not so sure about this chapter now. I tried to go for scenes more artful then graphic, if that makes any sense to you at all. XD [is now very nervous] Everyone was saying the battle scenes from before were confusing, so I hope I remedied that. But Malik is a real pity case, ain't he? [giggles] That shall be his saving grace next chapter lest the angry creampuff rend him limb from limb. XD Hmm... I write sadistically, huh? [grins] I'm not even trying_ to be graphic. Heh... I'd scar people if I actually sat down and focused on writing something graphic. And don't worry, this trailer won't be half as ad as the others have been. Though, I'm going to be crucified for the ending of this book... I just know it! [looks up] I talk too much, you know that?_

blu chocobo: Um, yep, that's the long and short of what Marik did. XD Though, I have some interesting repercussions set up. [grins] But we'll save that for next chapter, ne? [Marik cackle] Ph33r me! ...I love doing that! XDD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Hee hee! No trailer this chapter! Next chapter's the last chapter for good and I don't wanna ruin anything 'cause it's going to be a happy, sweet, sad, romantic, suspenseful, and delightful chapter. ^)^ 


	32. Chapter XXXII: When It's All Over

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

When It's All Over...

"It's nighttime," Joey remarked plainly as he emerged from the dank hellhole below. He turned to help Ausar topside, leading the stunned duelist over to a nearby bit of wreckage to sit.

Yami, supported by a begrudging Seto and mortified Bakura appeared next, the trio sullen about the set back and about having to be in close contact with each other for any reason.

And last, Kavala, Ryou, and Malik practically stumbled away from the trap door, opting to just appear to be dead as they lay on the cool sands.

"Put me down already!" Yami growled. "Or at least you can let go, Kaiba. I don't need _your_ help."

Seto complied with the cranky Pharaoh's orders all too happily, going over with Ausar and Joey. _This is scary. They look almost identical._ "Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked with a sort of kindness he'd never displayed outside of the mansion.

"He's pretty much in shock," Joey replied sadly, hugging Ausar tightly. "And really sad, but that's to be expected." His tired coffee eyes searched his lover's endless azure. "Are you okay?"

Seto smiled slightly, nudging his way between the almost twin duelists. _Being Seth's reincarnation, maybe me just being here will help Ausar. _"I'm just fine."

Ausar gave a little whimper in the back of his throat and latched himself around Seto's waist, silent tears streaming down his dirty face.

Kavala shook his head, having been watching the scene upside down. "I told him not to get attached. One of our raids on the palace lasted for a few cycles and I got to know Ausar. I warned him not to get close to Seth but noooo." His mood had gone from sorrowful to scornful quickly, his own defense to the massive shock of losing Antaios.

Ryou looked over at the small Egyptian with a raised eyebrow. He could _feel_ the bitterness radiating off of Kavala like dark waves and sighed. 

Though, before the Brit could comment on that, there was a resounding smack, followed by, "I'm just fine you idiot! Quit hovering!"

Malik looked over to see Bakura's hand half-covering a bright red mark where Yami had slapped him, his dark eyes wide in shock. Snickering, he called over, "If the Pharaoh can throw a bitchfit, he'll live!"

Bakura just nodded, blinking. "That... really hurt you bastard!" he growled, leaning over Yami threateningly. "You know what else?"

Yami's eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I loved it!" Bakura leaned down to kiss the Pharaoh soundly.

Ryou smiled. "And if Bakura can molest the Pharaoh, then I suppose he'll be okay as well."

Seto looked down when Ausar gave a choked little laugh, petting his displaced hair soothingly. "What's wrong?" _He even _smells_ like Joey._

"I-I'm gladthat Khasekhemwy k-kept his heart with him," Ausar replied brokenly, sniffling. "Me an' Kavala..."

Joey's face lit up and he leaned forward to catch the Egyptian's gaze. "You know, I was thinking. My Seto and your Seth are the same guy, so it'll be okay if I share him with you!"

Ausar brightened, nodding. He was desperate now. "I-If you don't mind."

Joey's grin just got brighter. "You can have that half, okay?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "And why don't I have a say in this?"

"Because you don't."

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up!" Ryou threw a rock at Yami and Bakura, hitting the latter in the back of the head. "You morons have to breathe now!"

Bakura looked back at his hikari, panting slightly. "I'm... alive though! I bleed, I hurt, I ache, I breathe... I'm hungry, and hor-"

Yami smacked a quick hand over the thief's mouth. "He's _really_ happy to be alive again."

Kavala huffed. "Speaking of which, I would _really_ love to know where you all came from."

Ryou jumped in. "You're not going to believe it, but you're actually in what we would consider our time. For you, you're five thousand years in the future."

"That's impossible," Kavala deadpanned, glaring up at the stars.

"Actually, when Malik's back was re-carved, his blood seemed to be the key to reopening the Shadow Games," Ryou continued. "You know that he's Antaios' reincarnation. Ausar and Joey are the same person, as are you and I."

"I figured you had some tie to me. Your aura's almost identical."

Ryou shrugged. "And Kaiba over there is Seth's reincarnation." The Brit sighed. "The man with the spiked hair _is_ Mahaado. No reincarnation, no nothing."

"He's the essence of Mahaado's evil," Malik corrected. "I could sense the tear in Marik's character when he was forced through the time barrier."

"But _all_of us went through with out any sort of shielding," Ryou pointed out.

"Nope. Bakura had all of you shielded to prevent any attacks from Marik." Malik collected his thoughts. "His Aura Barrier is what kept you all shielded. I was forced through and that's why I assumed the appearance of my past self."

"Would you quit talking about Antaios like he's..." Kavala growled, slamming his fist down in the sand. He glared wordlessly at the blackened heavens, tears making silent tracks down his tanned cheeks.

Malik turned over on his side so he was facing the Egyptian, resting his head on his palm. "Wanna talk about it?" he offered.

Kavala shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about." His small frame shook under the power of repressed sobs, emerald eyes falling shut to try and dam up his tears.

Malik reached over to pet the thief's mop of messy hair. A moment later, he found Kavala latched firmly to his chest, crying his heart out. The seventeen-year-old glanced at a nearly green Ryou. -He just lost Antaios,- he reminded the Brit telepathically. -Besides, how can I cheat on you with yourself?-

Ryou blinked, thinking the question over.

Malik smiled, still playing with Kavala's hair. "C'mon, calm down and talk to me."

Kavala sniffled, pulling away from the other Egyptian some. "H-He promised never... to leave me," he stated shakily. "We've been th-though _everything_ t-together." The little thief gave a bitter bark of a laugh. "Hell, we've died together."

"And you think he betrayed you?" Malik asked, getting this feeling of deja vu for reasons he wasn't about to admit.

Kavala just nodded. "H...He promised not to leave me."

Ryou snorted. "Looks like you've got a bad history, Maly."

"'Maly'?!"

"What did Malik do?" Kavala asked, still clinging to Malik like a lifeline.

A faint blush creept up on Ryou and he cleared his throat. "He walked out on me to assist Marik in reopening the Shadow Games."

Ausar looked up from the sand. "By 'walked out', you mean-"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Why can't someone beside me just come out with it? Malik laid Ryou then was forced to walk out on him! It's that fucking simple!"

Ryou was now a cute shade of crimson. 

Kavala snickered. "You _do_ have a horrible history, Malik." The teenaged thief looked introspective. "I was drunk and I have no idea what was up with Antaios, but I know the morning after, he was nowhere in sight. When I did find him again, I think I broke his arm and his nose before he could explain that Mahaado needed him to run an errand at an inconvenient time."

Malik blinked. "Thank Ra you mellowed out in your next life."

Ryou glared over at the Egyptian. "Who says I _didn't_ want to break your nose and your arm?" He brushed his hair out of his face, glaring at it cross-eyed when it just fell back into place. "Butthere's a few things I just can't seem to figure out still. How in the Hell could you not know Marik was still lurking around in the short time after Battle City?"

Malik shrugged. "The same way you didn't know Bakura was back until your duel with the Pharaoh in the semi-finals."

"But-"

"_Before_ we reanimated you." Malik looked down at the ground. "That wasn't easy, you know? If you wanted me to suffer, I did. Before, I had no idea what I was going to do to my own family. But the second time around, I saw it all with a different pair of eyes and I was -and still am- ashamed."

Ryou looked sheepish now. "That answers the 'Why couldn't you face your siblings?' question."

Malik sighed. "Yeah, that's why. I practically murdered Rishid and put Ishizu in just as much danger. I just couldn't go to them for anything after I saw what I did."

"Why'd you call me a brainless idiot?"

"What? ...Oh that," Malik deadpanned. "You told me to go to Hell."

"You said I was in the way!"

"You were!"

"So what?"

"You wanted me dead!"

Ryou didn't have a retort for that one and he swallowed hard. "Look, you were making it sound like you were on your world domination binge again! What was I supposed to think?!"

"I told you things would turn out right in the end," Malik murmured, still glaring a hole in the sand.

Ryou's brow knit together. "You did? When?"

Malik shook his head. "You're as one-track minded as Bakura," he sighed sadly.

__

He never told me things would be okay! He blew me off a lot... Ryou studied Malik hard, something clicking in his mind as he caught the Egyptian's eyes. "You were the one who told us to come here, weren't you?" he murmured, remember the strange visitor in his soul room a few days back.

Malikscrambled for lost ground. "Nah. I just wanted you dead, s'all."

((Will you admit that you fucked up _now_?)) Bakura asked.

Ryou sighed. (I was too hasty, wasn't I?)

((Yes. Now how does that go? Kiss and makeup?))

Malik hadn't heard a reply from Ryou and slowly sat up, giving Kavala's hair a last pat before hugging his legs to his chest. _I _knew_ he wouldn't understand. Ra be damned, Marik warned me Ryou would turn out-_ The Egyptian was rudely tugged out of his thoughts when he felt something tackle him to the ground. 

"I should have known," Ryou murmured, hugging Malik tightly. "I should have known you were better then that."

Malik smirked. "Oh shut up and kiss me."

Ausar laughed when he noticed Kavala looked like puppy kicked to the curb. "Think of it this way," he called over to the Egyptian. "If you interrupt, it's perfectly fine!"

"How do you figure?" Yami asked.

"If I'm following this whole thing correctly, Malik would be kissing Ryou and Kavala would be kissing Antaios." Ausar yelped and ducked a brick that Kavala threw at him. "What?!" He hardly had time to register the second shard of masonry before it connected with his head. "OW! I was only kidding."

Malik smirked. "That is why you do not screw with Ryou's temper, past or present."

Kavala picked up another brick, ready to throw it at his lover's reincarnation. "I was here first!"

"You're talking about yourself in the past tense."

"So?"

"So in my time you're a mummy and-OW!" Malik rubbed his head, looking down at Ryou. "What was that for, creampuff?"

"Quit fighting with me," the Brit grumbled, refusing to let go of the Egyptian. He was still trying to remind himself that he hadn't permanently screwed up and it really was Malik he was clinging to. "I'm sorry."

"We both screwed up okay? You jumped to conclusions and Marik was making me sound like a complete psycho nutcase again." Malik tilted Ryou's chin so he could look the younger teen in the eyes. "After all this is over, we'll start from the beginning."

Ryou gulped, a supremely nasty thought crossing his mind. "So you're willing to do _everything_ over again?"

Malik smirked wolfishly. "Yes, my little creampuff, _everything_."

Ryou blushed brightly but before he could say anything more, he found himself staring at Kavala's back. Blinking, the Brit glared hard at his past self before realizing that his lips were firmly attached to _his_ Malik. He latched himself onto the little thief's waist and tried to tug him away. "He's mine!"

Kavala clung to Malik tightly, refusing to let go. "He's mine too!"

"I got him first!" Ryou argued, digging his heels into the sand for some sort of leverage. He leered at Joey when he started cracking up. "Shut up, Wheeler. I don't share well."

"You're jealous of yourself!" Bakura cackled.

Ryou growled and pulled harder, at least preventing Kavala was kissing Malik again. "I got him in his next life before you did! Let go you stupid thief!"

"Okay."

Ryou yelped when he was thrown back into the sand, a hand darting out to reach for Kavala's robe seconds too late. His fists clenched. "STOP KISSING HIM!"

Kavala refused to listen and Malik didn't look too object to the liplock.

"He's ditched you for yourself," Joey snickered.

"Cork it." Ryou glared a proverbial hole in Kavala's back, finally sick of the spectacle he was making and pulled at the Egyptian's worn robe. All he did was tug _it_ off instead of pulling the thief back as well. "Ugh! I was pushy _and_ muscular in my past life."

Malik finally got away from Kavala, propping his head on the teen's shoulder with a dazed sort of look on his face. "If it helps, you kiss better in this life."

"HEY!" Kavala growled.

Malik looked apologetic. "He's not as... built as you are."

"Malik!"

"You're cuter with longer hair," Malik soothed.

Kavala's expression darkened.

"But you look better with the green cat eyes."

Ryou crossed his arms. 

"Then again, brown is much cuter."

Kavala smirked and allowed his facade to drop, his expression morphing into a pleased grin when he saw Malik's jaw hit the ground. "You were saying?"

"Um... The catty orange-brown is good too... Ryou, you're dying your hair black and cutting it," Malik muttered.

"Like Hell!" Ryou tugged at Kavala's shoulders, still not moving him. "Stubborn jackass." He huffed. "And I am just as 'built' as he is!"

Kavala latched his fingers to the edge of his sash, threatening to take it off. "Dare to back that challenge up, Ryou?" he hissed.

Ryou grabbed onto the edge of his partially ruined shirt before stripping it off. "I'll even race you."

Malik blink, not quite believing what he was seeing and wishing there was cold water in the area. "Guys, stop this! Kavala, I know you're upset but stripping will get you nowhere."

Ryou looked up from undoing his belt. "Your point it?"

"Whilehe'd love to see you both strip down, now isn't the appropriate time," Yami replied. "Besides, Kavala, technically Malik is five thousand years older then you, give or take a year."

Kavala actually thought about that for a second and shrugged. "He looks just fine to me."

Malik noticed and had the grace to blush, drawing his legs up to his chest.

"Quit eyeing _my_ boyfriend!" Ryou hissed.

"I actually got him in your past life so I can look if I want to."

Malik sighed, shaking his head. _If I had died, I would feel pity for Antaios... somehow._ "Look Ryou, I have to ask you this: How on earth can I cheat on you with yourself."

Ryou opened his mouth to reply.

"Then answer this: How can you cheat on yourself?"

For that, the Brit had no response but was still fuming. "But I got to you in _this_ life first!"

"Actually, I saw Kavala attached to Malik first," Bakura replied smartly.

"Go molest the Pharaoh."

"Ryou-MMPH!"

Joey and Ausar cracked up, the other's antics doing wonders for their formally dreary moods. Seto looked ready to run back to Japan, on the other hand.

Kavala crossed his arms. "I'm grieving, okay?"

"By molesting my far too willing koibito?" Ryou scowled, looking reminiscent of Bakura. "You grieve funny." The Brit was shocked to find a familiar pair of lips crushed up against his own, letting out a muffled squeak of surprise.

"HEY!" Kavala whined. 

Seto shook his head, looking down at Joey. "Thank you for being able to share so nicely with yourself." He winced when Ausar hugged his waist tightly. _I feel like a stuffed animal,_ he grumbled mentally with a completely deadpan expression on his face.

Ryou smiled as Malik pulled back, sticking his tongue out at Kavala. It then occurred to him that there might be a way to help Kavala without jeopardizing _his_ Egyptian. "I think, with Bakura and Yami's help, we can bring Antaios back."

Kavala shook his head, still managing to look indignant and sad at the same time. He knew something but obviously wasn't going to share. "I'll see him again soon enough."

Malik looked ready to cry when Ryou and Kavala pulled their clothes back on. "But... all that crap is so hampering! Take it off! ...Sooo you won't get hung up on anything."

Bakura smirked at Yami. "He's got a good idea there."

The Pharaoh smacked his over excitable thief again. "If you're this horny, I'm killing you again."

"I'll just be a horny ghost." Bakura grinned. "And horny ghosts haunt happy places."

Yami sighed, his cheeks reddening slightly. "You're incorrigible."

"Isn't he?" Kavala grinned, now staring at Malik just to piss Ryou off.

Ryou ground his teeth together. "If you don't stop it I'm going to gouge your eyes out with my own fingers," he threatened at length.

Bakura cleared his throat to get the spotlight. "Hikari, think about the advantages of this, seriously. If you start a threesome relationship, you actually wouldn't be sharing and you'd know how good you are-"

Ryou threw a very well aimed brick at Bakura. "Shut up right now because I do not like that train of thought."

Joey bit his lip. "Is it incest if you sleep with yourself?"

Seto leered down at his lover. "And I wonder where Mokuba gets his maturity from?"

"LET HIM GO!" Kavala shouted when Ryou latched himself onto Malik just for spite. 

Malik, while enjoying the attention, didn't want Ryou to kill Kavala or vice versa. "How about no one touches me until we settle this problem with Marik and Mahaado, okay?"

"But-" Kavala and Ryou glared at each other. "Stop that!" They both crossed their arms. "Shut up!"

"This is scary," Ausar noted. 

"Isn't it?" Joey agreed. "They were strange in their past lives."

"Malik doesn't look to upset about it though," Seto pointed out. Still keeping a deadpan tone, he added, "If you two start fighting, a contest to see who has the better body isn't out of the question."

Joey grinned and Ausar just flushed.

"He's mine," Kavala growled.

"I met him first."

"I got him in bed eons before you!"

"His name isn't Antaios!"

"He _looks _like Antaios!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Kavala and Ryou took deep breaths, screaming, "MINE!" at the top of their lungs before pouncing on each other.

Malik and Bakura were all over the warring teenagers before any real damage could be done, the former clutching Kavala around the waist while the latter simply plucked Ryou up by the collar.

"Lemmeathim!" Ryou hissed, practically dangling from his shirt as he tried to swing at Kavala.

"I'll kill 'im!" the thief growled, trying to slip away from Malik.

Yami sighed wearily, forcing himself onto unsure legs. "This is a lot on all of us, but it'll do no good to start these types of conflicts." The Pharaoh stepped between Ryou and Kavala as another preventive measure in case they tried to get at each other again. "If you need a stress relief, wait until we face Marik and Mahaado again."

Ausar let out a surprised, "Oh!" before jumping to his feet. "Speaking of which, something just occurred to me." He bit his lip, looking nervous when everyone turned to look at him. "Ra, I hate being the center of attention," he murmured shyly. "I-It would help if you all knew how to summon your Ka."

Malik motioned to Ryou. "I saw him do it with my own two eyes."

Ausar shook his head. "That was uncontrolled and I can tell it took up a lot of his energy." The duelist looked down at the sand. "Before I go anywhere though, Malik, you cannot summon your Ka at anytime during the next battle."

"Why's that?" the Egyptian demanded. "I've got a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Yes, you do, but you Ka and Ba are fused. Not only is summoning incredibly painful, but your physical body will be left completely helpless and it will be as if it is actually you fighting."

"From what I've seen," Ryou spoke up. "That happens anyway."

"Not really," Yami corrected. "The injuries inflicted on your Ka only mirror on the creature's master and heal very quickly. If Malik were to use his Ka to fight, the damage would be massive and I can hardly believe his body would withstand summoning his Blue-Eyes, let alone employ it in battle."

"But I healed him just fine!" Kavala protested.

Ryou looked sour at that.

"I know but... I still don't want to place him under any more stress," Yami replied quickly.

\\What are you hiding, Pharaoh?\\ Bakura demanded.

\Right now, Malik is sustaining the barrier between past and present and it's putting a horrible strain on him without his knowledge.\ Yami looked extremely troubled. \All this rampant use of Shadow magic is hurting him even worse as well.\

\\'Rampant'? How do you figure?\\ 

\Well, there's two copies of the Ring, Rod, and Puzzle and only Ra knows what has become of the other Items. Aside from that, the Ka are being summoned by drawing off of crossed sources and it's throwing things out of alignment beautifully.\

\\So if this keeps up, it could kill Malik?\\

Yami nodded. \With Antaios alive, they shared the strain and this wouldn't be a problem. Malik's carrying the weight of the Shadow Games alone now.\

\\I thought Ryou and Kavala were the Guardians? Doesn't that mean anything?\\ Bakura sounded impatient and worried, not quite for Malik, but more for his hikari.

\I established the Shadow Guard only to keep ownership of the Items in alignment and to close the games if it came down to it. I suppose some of the strain is shared because Malik and Ryou have their bond, but not enough to remove Malik from danger.\ Yami crossed his arms, drawing his tattered cape around his lean frame as a cold wind gusted past.

Bakura scowled. \\Well, judging by the way everything else has turned out, I suppose either Kavala or Ryou is going to have to die to close the games again?\\

"Hello? Earth to Pharaoh!"

Yami shook his head, focusing on Joey's face in front of his. "May I help you?"

"Kavala needs you to teach Malik how to summon a Duel Monster without dragging his Blue-Eyes into it," the blond replied.

Yami nodded. \We may all die before this is over,\ he warned Bakura. A stray thought brushed his mind but he swept it away. "It's actually quite simple."

Malik rolled his eyes, having let go of Kavala a while ago so he could work with the equally hard-headed Seto. "Act like I've never summoned a physical Duel Monster in my life."

Yami smiled. "Of course. It's a simple incantation to draw the monster you want out of the Shadow Realm and a series of hand movements to actually draw it out."

"You know," Ryou stated conversationally. "Kaiba still has his deck and it'll be much easier for Malik to draw from the Ring's power to summon a monster from its card as opposed to the Shadow Realm." /He doesn't need anymore stress on him./

Yami froze. //You heard that?//

Ryou's nod was barely perceptible. /Yes I did. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I kind of heard Malik's name and wanted to see what the problem was./ The Brit shuffled over to Seto, interrupting the CEO's crash course long enough to get his main deck. 

Malik watched Ryou with interest. "You said this way is easier?"

Ryou nodded. "You can draw off of the Ring's power without a problem, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Ryou shuffled through the deck to look for an easy to handle monster. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the cards he was seeing. "Crap, Kaiba. It's a wonder you always win!" The sixteen-year-old shook his head, grabbing La Jinn and handing it to Malik. "This is the way Bakura taught me how to summon Duel Monsters."

"This should be interesting," Malik muttered.

"Seriously, aijin," Ryou admonished. "The Ring has three 'strings', if you want to call them that. Blue is for magic, red is trap, and violet is monsters. To summon La Jinn, imagine tying a violet string around the card and focus on drawing out the energy you feel there."

Malik shrugged. "Sounds like a Mind Crush in reverse."

Yami looked over at the Egyptian with a raised eyebrow. "And how would you know?"

"How do you think I got the Silent Doll to obey me so well?" Malik shot back.

Yami shuttered and went back to helping Joey.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Okay, hotshot, try summoning La Jinn."

Malik closed his eyes, reaching out for the Ring's energy. He found it easily enough but was perplexed on how to find these "strings" Ryou was talking about.

The Brit figured the seventeen-year-old's problem out quickly and smiled. He latched onto Malik's aura and followed it into the flow of the Ring's power, helping the Egyptian sort out the energies into three distinct strings in his mind. -It's easy to pick them out, aijin. My aura summons magic, Bakura's summons traps, and our combined aura summons monsters.-

Malik nodded and followed Ryou's previous instructions. He nearly had La Jinn materialized in the living world when a loud roar cracked his concentration in half. He looked up immediately and found himself staring at a Blue-Eyes with a startled Ryou perched on his head. 

The teen grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry! I was trying to remember how I summoned my Ka before and he just sort of appeared."

The Blue-Eyes seemed to smirk as he let Ryou back onto solid ground, shrinking down to a less formidable size. The dragon nudged his master almost playfully and trained bright azure eyes on Malik.

"I think he wants to see you work your magic," Bakura chuckled. \\Kavala's Blue-Eyes is so bitchy. Ryou's is a puppy with wings.\\

Yami snickered. \I noticed. Ryou's Ka seems to be more attached to Malik as well.\

Malik leered at the aforementioned god before trying to summon La Jinn again, a surprised squeak from Joey interrupting him once more. He didn't have to look to know the American had finally figured out how to summon Red-Eyes. The Egyptian felt a pang of jealousy and practically "ran" through the steps to summon La Jinn.

Ryou jumped back when the emerald genie appeared with a small flash from his card, grinning brightly and hugging Malik tightly. "Excellent, aijin! You did better then I did on my first try!"

A second Blue-Eyes appeared, this one hovering over Seto with the same infamous iciness the CEO displayed. Aforementioned teenager looked supremely pleased with himself, though it didn't last long when Red-Eyes gave his ego a pop by tripping him.

Bakura nodded, impressed with the other's quick wit as he looked at Yami. "Now, maybe we should try to formulate a plan of action?"

Malik glanced over at the thief. "I have a strategy."

Ryou snickered. "Last time I checked, you're master strategy took six years to formulate and ended in a bitter loss." His eyes held a sympathetic light despite his teasing tone.

"You're such a brat," he grumbled. "Seriously, everyone hear me out. The way our past selves fought was too sloppy and their defenses failed far too quickly."

"No shit, Sherlock," Bakura muttered. 

Malik glared daggers at him, but continued without commenting. "Not including myself, four of you possess god-level monsters. While this works to our advantage-"

"Hold on," Seto broke in. "There's three main gods and Seth was obviously the one who controlled Obelisk. Wouldn't I be able to summon him as well?"

Ausar looked unsure. "The White Dragon is a god, yes, but Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra are pretty much the god of the gods. I remember it took Seth many years to gain battle-worthy control over Obelisk and he never really mastered him. It may be better to just play the game with your White Dragon."

Seto glared coldly at the Pharaoh's duelist. "Try me," he challenged.

"No," Yami stepped, leaning on Bakura far too heavily now. "This may hurt your ego horribly, Kaiba, but this duel must be fought decisively and just plucking random powers from the Shadow Realm will only get someone killed."

"Please, ryuu?" Joey begged, giving Seto his puppy dog eyes. "You have that big Blue-Eyes! Hell, I've only got a little Red-Eyes to protect me. I'm going to need some help."

Seto glared at the sand, knowing if he met his lover's gaze, his will would turn to ashes. "We need power in this battle, koinu."

Malik snorted. "Kaiba, take it from me. Marik will be expecting us to use brute force. If we attack him as stealthily and as coordinated as possible, it will throw him off."

"Yet Mahaado will expect stealth," Bakura pointed out. "Especially since he now knows I'm working for the Pharaoh. You know, being the King of Thieves and all."

Malik smirked. "Well, mighty King of Thieves, you've never worked with the Rare Hunters before have you?"

"No."

"Then you've never seen _my_ definition of stealth." Malik crossed his arms, wincing as stiff, sore muscles protested. "Our only way in is through that trapdoor. They'll expect us to come quietly, in a large group, with the most powerful Ka up front."

Ryou decided to throw his own two cents in. "If a pair goes, say Joey and Malik-"

"HELL NO!" said blonds trilled. 

"It's for the team," Ryou replied.

"Screw the team!" Malik growled.

Bakura shook his head. "Deja vu, 'eh Ryou?"

The Brit nodded with a sighed. "Marik will know that we can summon our Ka through the Shadow magic we used. He doesn't know Malik can summon cards because his energy is contained and Joey has the weakest Ka, no offense."

"How will this help us? They'll be slaughtered," Kavala pointed out.

"No. We'll be right behind them." Ryou motioned to Bakura. "He's excellent at masking auras and the like, so Marik and Mahaado will never know what hit them. We'll attack in one rush and then cycle out combatants two on two."

Joey looked completely lost. "Come again?"

"All of our Ka will attack Marik and Mahaado at the same time at the start of the next fight," Ryou elaborated. "After that, we'll fight in sets of two."

"We'll have to counterbalance each other," Ausar noted.

Bakura glanced at Yami, watching at the Pharaoh zoned in and out of reality. His eyes darkened and he wrapped an arm around his waist. "Before we make any more plans, we're getting Yami out of here."

"Like Hell!" the other guardian growled.

Bakura pointedly ignored him. "Marik and myself have dealt too much damage to him and fighting again could mean his death."

Ausar turned to Joey then, staring him in the eyes for the first time since they'd met. "I want you to go with Khasekhemwy."

"Me? I'm staying here with Seto!" Joey protested.

"Look, I'm not being conceited or anything, but I know I can trust you to keep the Pharaoh safe," Ausar murmured. "In exchange for protecting my dear friend, I swear to you that no harm will come to Seto in our duel." His eyes gained a steely edge to them. "Even if it means my own life, I will protect your love from danger."

Joey bit his lip, eyes darting between Seto and Yami. _Man, he's done so much for me! I can't just leave him in the dust now._ The blond nodded solemnly. "Ausar, if you screw up man, I'll track you back down and beat your brains in."

Yami shook his head. "We're all staying."

"Yami?" Joey started.

"What?"

"Shut the Hell up and let's go." Joey didn't mean to be harsh, but he didn't want to have to linger long enough to have second thoughts about leaving Seto behind. He went over to Yami and gathered him up piggy-back style. "Once I get him to the hospital," he started, swallowing hard as he shuffled his hands to a more comfortable position. "I'll come right back."

"Don't," Seto ordered. "Stay in the city with Yami." His eyes were almost black with a thousand different emotions, none of them positive. "I doubt all the people you see before you will be returning."

Joey nodded, brushing his lips against Seto's with a whispered, "Good bye" before making his way out of the ruins.

Seto set his shoulders and turned back to the group. "So, game plan now that we're two guys short?"

Bakura spoke up. "Ausar and Malik are the most susceptible targets in battle. Ryou will be Malik's guard and Seto will be Ausar's. Kavala, you'll work with me." The thief turned to Malik. "While you're not battling, I trust that you'll be utilizing your trap and magic cards."

Malik nodded, a hand darting up to deftly catch the second deck Seto threw at him. "I also suggest we set ourselves up at different positions once we know our fighting grounds."

"It's also a good idea if we change positions and switch pairs," Ryou threw in. "That way, Marik and Mahaado won't know who's working with who. Oh, and stagger our change-out times so it's not blatantly obvious that we actually bothered to plan something out for once."

"And how do we know when to switch?" Ausar asked.

"Hmm... Good question." Bakura worried his lip, fingers tugging furiously at the hem of his robe as he thought the query over. _Ryou and Malik have their link with me and I know Kavala is blatantly psychic. I can have Ryou work with... No, I don't need Kavala and Ryou bickering because one's with Malik and the other isn't. I can have Kavala work with Seto, Ryou with Ausar, and Malik will pair up with me._

"I am not working with you. You'll cramp my style," Malik stated haughtily, having been shamelessly listening to the thief's thought process.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You'll get over it," he shot back. "Here's how we're going to work it. Malik, you're stuck with me. Ryou will go with Ausar and Kavala with Seto."

Malik looked hesitant. "Aren't you relying on our bonds a little too heavily?"

"It's a chance we're going to have to take," Bakura replied. 

"It's a rather foolish idea, but it could work," Seto grumbled. _At least Joey is out of the way. Now, if I don't get myself charred... again, everything should turn out fine._

Ryou's Blue-Eyes suddenly gave a hissing growl, flipping his unsuspecting master onto his head as massive wings fanned out in a warning.

"Eh... what is it?" the Brit asked, clinging to his Ka's head for dear life.

Seto's own dragon god clawed at the ground restlessly while his eyes searched the ruins keenly. 

Bakura's Ring gave a sharp tug as it's pointers flew in errant directions, forcing the thief to remove it before it took his head off. "It has to be Marik."

"Very good, King of Thieves."

Everyone turn to Ryou with dark expressions, knowing that Marik had taken control of the Brit.

"Don't look so sour, the fun's only begun," Ryou's double-lined voice purred. "Our first battle was very invigorating, but so sloppy and without the promise of death. So I bid you all to join me in a Shadow Game."

Bakura bristled. "You and Mahaado would loose against the six of us!" he spat venomously.

Ryou chuckled, wagging a finger at the thief king patronizingly. "I already have your hikari under my control and if you look closely, Kaiba isn't his usual self at all." The controlled teen smiled as he petted his Blue-Eyes head. "Now come back underground to play with me."

Bakura, Kavala, Malik, and Ausar didn't have much choice as Seto and Ryou brought their Ka to bear, forcing them back underground to the main chamber of the structure. On the other side, Marik and Mahaado stood in patient wait for their puppets to join them. "The rules are simple," the former started. "A one-on-one Shadow battle to the death."

"You can't make us!" Malik snarled.

"Then you'll be destroyed," Mahaado shot back. "You have two minutes to complete your battle. If both combatants cannot reach a conclusion, Game Punishment will be inflicted on you both. No-holds-barred, any sort of magic you wish to work is fine."

"If we win?" Kavala demanded.

"You don't get it, do you?" Marik chuckled. "Only one of us will walk out alive. We play until one man is left standing."

"You monster," Ausar growled.

The duelist went unheard, though Mahaado's smirk grew wider at the insult. "The combatants will be chosen at random, through the will of the three gods." His cinnamon eyes danced with sadistic glee. "Beware of what lies in your heart because the gods do love to pit torn hearts against each other."

Malik stiffened, knowing most of what the ex-Priest has said was pertaining to him. _No. We apologized to each other for what happened. They will not force me to duel Ryou._

Bakura sighed heavily. "We accept your terms."

"It's not that simple. I want you all to assure us that you'll fight to the death... No matter who your opponent is," Mahaado replied with a sadistic twist of his lips.

Malik glared hard at the sand before raising the smoldering gaze to his other half. "I swear to you that I will defeat you no matter what the circumstances."

Ausar held his head up proudly. "Brother, you have my solemn word that I will fight who ever the gods want me to with all my heart and soul." His eyes danced almost sadly. "I'll make you proud."

"I will avenge Antaios' death with your own," Kavala snarled. "And so I swear to duel you with all that I am."

Bakura took a deep breath, resting a hand on Malik's shoulder, feeling the Egyptian shaking. "For all that you have done to us, I will fight and destroy you with all my heart." His eyes darkened as he regained his King of Thieves facade.

Marik smirked. "May the gods have mercy on you."

"Don't expect us to," Ausar sneered.

Mahaado inclined his head, meeting Bakura's gaze head on as they both shouted, "Duel!"

The area filled with clinging amethyst and black fog, the air growing oppressed and the damned spirits suddenly appearing, ghosting through everything with mouths twisted open forever with mute screams. The miasma consumed Ausar and Seto, creating a violent storm in the center of the chamber that no living thing could penetrate.

Kavala barely caught Ausar as his soulless body hit the floor, shaking his head. "All we can do now is pray," he murmured.

* * * * *

The Shadow Realm, in it's realistic form, was a frightening place that Ausar could never get used to. The disorientation of having his soul ripped from his body and the feeling of floating served to distract him well and didn't understand what was happening until fire raked down his back.

"Pay attention."

Ausar gazed at his opponent, his eyes widening and his heart clenching. _No... Dear gods, why did it have to be Seto?_

Seto smirked. "You swore to fight me, Ausar, that you'd make me proud. Where's your fighting spirit now, huh?" he taunted as Blue-Eyes tore his teeth through Red-Eyes' hide.

Ausar grasped his neck as it started bleeding profusely, a fire sparking to life in his mind. He knew he was battling Mahaado through Seto and his desire to destroy his brother flared brightly in his heart. "No holding back," he murmured.

Ebony and azure dragons met in the middle of the dark realm, a furious mass of writhing limbs and flashing fangs and claws. Despite Blue-Eyes' godly status, he could barely hold off Red-Eyes' quick strikes, strongly backed by his master's own blazing determination. Neither Ka faltered as amazing amounts of power were fed to them, battling on a level so personal, each blow seemed to travel right to the heart and fan the flames burning there.

Ausar and Seto never broke their battling gazes, reading each other perfectly to create a battle flow that transcended all others. As their Ka clashed again and again, so did their wills. Blood ran like water and the atmosphere was tense. Yet as time went on, common sense and Ausar's other promise filtered through the haze clawing at his mind.

__

"Even if it means my own life, I will protect your love from danger."

Red-Eyes drew his claws down Blue-Eyes stomach in a particularly vicious strike, as if he were trying to keep Ausar focused on the brutal duel. He continued to strike the dragon god, reopening old wounds and creating new ones in a merciless combination. Though some trick of Mahaado's, none of the wounds appeared on Seto.

Ausar shook his head, smiling. "I promised to make you proud, Mahaado," he murmured, wiping the blood from his eyes. "Red-Eyes, stand down."

Blue-Eyes instantly went for the kill, digging his teeth into the smaller dragon's throat and bit down.

"You're suicidal," Seto hissed. "And now I win."

Ausar nodded. "Return to Joey safely, Seto." His met Mahaado's gaze, feeling Blue-Eyes teeth tearing at him through Red-Eyes. "I die to keep a promise, brother. Remember that," he choked out before Red-Eyes' neck was snapped cleanly in half.

* * * * *

Bakura felt Ausar's spirit flee from the Shadow Realm onto the afterlife, his head bowing. "He lost," he intoned quietly.

Kavala set Ausar on the ground gently, placing his robe over the courageous duelist. "Please judge him fairly, Ma'at, and help him back to Seth," he murmured. "Rest peacefully, Ausar."

Malik saw Bakura's frame start to slacken. "Shit." He caught the thief deftly. "Don't loose, jackass."

Bakura smirked. "I'd never dream of it," he whispered before he slipped into the Shadow Realm to face his own challenge.

* * * * *

Diabound's deranged crimson eyes stared Ra's own bloody orbs down with an insane grin on his twisted face, his snake tail hissing in anxious anticipation.

Marik just chuckled when he imagined Bakura hissing at him like his own Ka, the thief trying to melt him with his amethyst gaze. "What are you trying to prove by fighting me as you are, Bakura?"

The King of Thieves shrugged. "Just trying to get you over the delusion that I actually love you," he shot back darkly.

Ra gave a screeching cry as Diabound launched a sneak attack on him, hitting the fiend with a quick energy attack to throw him off before rushing forward carelessly.

Diabound flickered out of existence, his energy leaving disorienting trails all over the dueling area as he slid through the shadows.

Ra turned to follow the phantom traces angrily, attacking when he was sure Diabound was close only to be shocked by the Shadow Realm. 

Marik growled, dusty lilac eyes tracing Diabound as well. "How can you do that?" he demanded.

Bakura looked like Christmas had come early. "Diabound _is_ the shadows that make up the physical Shadow Realm, Marik dearest." He smirked. "I told you once before, I _am_ the darkness."

Ra gave a hissing shriek and launched at the misty walls in a frustrated lunge, his only reward a massive shock that drove Marik to his knees. The golden god shook his head and wisely reconsidered his strategy.

"Time's a wasting," Bakura sing-songed.

Marik glowered at the thief angrily, not liking the way things were turning out. _If I do not tamp my impatience down, that idiotic bird will kill the both of us._

Ra turned around again, his back now facing a promising aura trail from Diabound. If at all possible, the Shadow god smiled and unleashed his holy fire on the opposing wall.

Bakura screamed, joining Marik on the ground with a burning hole appearing on his chest. "Fuck," he growled, spitting out a mouthful of blood angrily. _He figured Diabound's pattern out. No matter, we can switch._

But, Ra knew what to look for now and dogged Diabound as he tried to run from the winged Ka.

Bakura growled as his injuries amassed, his reserves giving out under the strain of fighting off the tendrils of controlling energy Marik was inflicting on him. "Stop cheating!" he spat.

"Mahaado said we can use any magic we want," Marik reminded the thief as he nearly toppled the thief's control over his Ka. 

"Ugh, damn you both." _Shit, I'm losing him._ Bakura scrambled to keep Diabound in the shadows, knowing the Ka wanted to tackle Ra down in a suicidal attack completely of his own volition. He felt heavy as he tapped into his last bits of strength.

Marik cackled and attacked the snow haired Egyptian with a last rush of power.

At that moment, Diabound was forced out of the shadows to flounder in mid-air. He leered at Bakura angrily and tried to build up an attack.

But Bakura was spent, the taxation of battle finally catching up to him. As Diabound faded, he felt the Shadow Realm inflicting it wrath on him and he erected a hasty Aura Barrier from the village spirits before consciousness slipped through his fingers.

* * * * * 

"It's over," Malik growled, having been able to follow the whole battle through Bakura. He heard Kavala's gasp and shook his head. "He's okay. The moron managed to cheat the Shadow Realm out of another victim."

"Good." Kavala swallowed hard. "You or me?"

Malik already felt the Shadow Realm pulling him in. With a jolt of panic, he felt Ryou being summoned to the duel as well. The Egyptian closed his eyes and sank into the beckoning darkness, preparing himself for the battle to come.

* * * * *

Malik clutched Seto's cards tightly, feeling defenseless anyway as he faced down Ryou and his divine Ka with a bravery burning in his eyes that didn't reach his heart in the slightest. "You're a twisted bastard, Marik."

"Ryou still held a lingering anger towards you," the fiend replied. "I told you the gods love a show such as this one."

Malik rifled through his cards with lightning speed as Blue-Eyes flew at him to end the duel in one fell swoop. As he grabbed a Mirror Wall from the deck, he snatched a red string from the Ring's power to bring the trap to life.

Blue-Eyes slammed hard into the glazed wall with an angered screech, clawing at it experimentally to see that it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Not even a White Lightning would bring it down.

"So the thief's still alive," Ryou mused. "I should have expected him to cheat death yet again."

Malik smirked, shuffling through the cards as if his life was still unprotected in case something happened. He found a Labyrinth Wall and snagged a violet string so the maze-like structure could rise up to further his defenses.

"Come on and attack me," Ryou whined, his voice losing the double-edge for just a second. "I want to play fairly with you."

Malik kept building his defenses, trying to keep his all-too-rambunctious Ka contained. _Damn it, you stupid dragon, stay the Hell where you belong._ The Egyptian cringed when his Blue-Eyes gave a roar within his head. _I'm not dying because you want to play with your friend!_

A sharp shatter brought Malik out of his inner dialogue to see his Mirror Wall falling around him like knife-edged rain, the card burning up to prevent its reuse. "That's a bad thing," he muttered, giving his Ka a "smack" as it bucked against his restraints. _Stay!_

"Having a hard time?" Ryou taunted. 

The Brit's Blue-Eyes roared and attacked the wall protecting him. The White Lightning easily overpowered the simple maze and left Malik wide open again.

"This was depressingly quick," Ryou sighed. "No matter. This is the end."

Malik shuffled quicker, knowing nothing he put up would help him. His Ka was now struggling violently to be let out, his instincts to protect his master growing more pressing as the seconds ticked by. _I don't know how!_

"Good bye, Malik," Ryou said simply. He raised his hand. "Blow him to the Hell he belongs in," he ordered before dropping his hand.

Ryou's Blue-Eyes roared victoriously and built up another energy attack in his jaw.

Malik fell to the ground, his control over his Ka finally shattering like his Mirror Wall had. He screamed as the god took form from his own body, eating up massive amounts of energy until there was very little left to fight with. In a rush, he felt the whole weight of the Shadow Realm bearing down on him, his back throbbing unceasingly, the hieroglyphics burning.

The suffering blond's Ka met Ryou's head on, slamming the other god into the Shadow Realm's walls and holding him there.

Malik knew he couldn't control his Ka with his energy almost completely depleted.

"Attack him directly!" Ryou shouted, not liking the other dragon god's sudden appearance in the slightest. "Attack him now!"

-Malik!-

The Egyptian started, feeling Bakura's spirit practically invading his mind. -Tomb robber, what the fuck are you doing here?-

-Just repeat after me, blondie,- Bakura snipped. -And yes, I'm drawing off your energy. Get over it.-

Malik could barely keep his eyes open, the strain and tug of a million different influences taking an unholy toll on his already injured body. "I call to bear the Saint of Aid. Devour the darkness in my opponent's heart to make him see the light. Feed from his evil and cleanse him with your healing touch."

A hybrid angel and demon materialized before the Egyptian, mismatched wings flaring out in an angry gesture. 

Ryou faltered, the sight of his favorite card, the Change of Heart, helping him overthrow the power he had been trying to escape from since before the duels had started.

"Go. Free him," Malik whispered.

"ATTACK!" Ryou shouted.

The Change of Heart rushed at the pale haired duelist in a flurry of misplaced robes and flapping wings, merging with the teen.

Ryou's Ka still prepared to directly destroy Malik, casting the Egyptian's now tired Ka to the side effortlessly. He continuously faltered from the conflict in his master, but the attack still built.

Ryou collapsed to his knees, grasping his hair as his teeth ground together. "No..." he whispered. "I won't... Don't make me kill him." 

"Fight it, Ryou!" Malik gasped.

"I can't..." Ryou's eyes slammed shut and his frame shook spasmodically. "I won't kill him… Please don't make me." 

Malik steeled himself for a painfully quick death, locking gazes with Ryou. 

"No, no, no, no..." The teen rocked back and forth, unable to peel his eyes away from Malik's dead lilac orbs. "NO!"

* * * * *

Kavala watched as Malik's lilac eyes fluttered open, leaning over him worriedly. "Who'd you have to fight? Was he hard...? Oh no.. Who'd you have to kill? Please don't say it was Ryou because he'd never forgive me-"

"He's fine," Malik muttered. "Y-You're next, Kavala." He gave the thief a tired grin. "Don't lose on me, okay?"

Kavala nodded. "I won't."

As the thief fell into the Shadow Realm's clutches, Malik crawled over to Bakura, a plan formulating in his mind as he tried to awaken the equally drained Egyptian.

* * * * *

The clash between the two dragonic gods was on before they had fully materialized in the Shadow Realm, forgoing all logical thoughts of attack to rush blindly at each other with their master's full power backing them. Back and forth their battle raged, with neither Kavala nor Mahaado backing down in the slightest. Both were drained past exhaustion and were fighting on sheer desperation and adrenaline.

The two Blue-Eyes separated for a short respite before going at each other blindly again, firing energy bursts at each other point blank while bloody claws and teeth ripped through flesh and bones with no thought to what they were doing to their masters. All that existed was the other god and the final deathblow that secured a victory to celebrate with continued life.

Blood flew everywhere like rain driven in a gale wind and pained, angry roars echoed off the walls in painful decibels as the battle only intensified, Kavala and Mahaado knowing their now non-existent reserves would completely fail them very soon. But they refused to back down and their gazes met in a sparking clash of amber on cinnamon, saying all that needed to be said.

The two gods were nothing but a blur of torn azure scales, driven to the point of insanity by the fire burning in their master's hearts. There was another break in the carnage, the dragons gasping and bleeding in amazing torrents. Flesh was missing in large chunks on each Blue-Eyes, showing off pearly bones slathered with shreds of muscles and thick lifeblood.

Kavala and Mahaado were perfect mirrors of their Ka, now looking more like freshly devoured skeletons then humans. Insane gazes met and locked, identical sneers of reserved agony twisted each ruined face.

Both Blue-Eyes gave one, last, choked roar before going at each other for the last time in a dazzling clash that lasted mere seconds.

In that final rush, the Shadow Guardian Kavala fell, fleeing from the sub-realm quickly to take shelter in a familiar body to escape Game Punishment.

* * * * *

The presence of the Shadow Realm flickered and faded, Mahaado's spirit returning to his body with a tired sigh. The Priest found himself hauled to his feet by Marik a second later. "He's dead."

"I know." Marik smiled venomously. "They suffered horribly in that round. We'll take a short respite and take out the remaining two."

Mahaado panicked then, knowing _no one_ had the energy to go anywhere near the Shadow Realm anymore. "We'll do it ourselves," he stated.

Marik nodded. "You're completely drained as well then?"

"Unfortunately. Though, Kavala put up an admirable fight." Mahaado's head bowed, long strands of ebony falling over his shoulders. "You would have been amazed by the way he dueled."

"He was an excellent duelist, wasn't he?"

"Too bad you kill such talent."

Marik and Mahaado spun in opposite directions to find themselves faced with Malik and Bakura respectively. "What are you doing standing?" the former spat angrily.

Bakura smirked. "He's holding a dagger and I'm three seconds away from unleashing my fallen friends on you. I'd start praying right now."

Mahaado reached out for Bakura, something changing in his eyes as he brushed Bakura's scarred eye gently. "You'd kill us either way, Kasirika."

Bakura couldn't bring himself to pull back, feeling a previously undetected presence flee from Mahaado's body. _No... Marik was controlling him!_

Marik glared furiously at Malik. "Don't you dare do this."

"It has to be done," the mortal hissed, leering at Bakura. He felt the thief's sudden indecision and didn't like it. "Tricks or not."

"I will not die!" Marik roared as he jumped at Malik. He felt something cold lodge into his throat and his hands flew up to feel the dagger lodged there. The guardian fell to his knees, a garbled scream tearing from his ruined throat as the inscription was sliced from his back. 

"For my father," Malik spat contemptuously as he took his second dagger. Anger made his gaze dance with insane glee as he dropped to one knee, wedging the weapon into Marik's head fastly in a surely permanent deathblow. He turned to Bakura, eyes still flashing wildly. "Do it!"

"He-He was controlled," Bakura murmured.

"Yes Kasirika, I'm sorry," Mahaado replied. "Trust me, I'd never hurt you ever." He slowly slid the Rod out of it's sheath as he drew Bakura into a one-armed embrace. "I love you, Kasirika."

Bakura closed his eyes, already knowing what Malik was about to warn him of. "I love you too Mahaado," he whispered, kissing the former Priest soundly and passionately even as he felt the cold dagger coming in alignment with his back. The thief pulled away, amethyst eyes fading back to chocolate. "I will never forget you, my love."

At that, the spirits of Kuru Eruna protecting Bakura flew away from the thief as he ducked out of Mahaado's embrace, converging on the Rod guardian to devour him whole. As the mighty King of Thieves watched, a solitary tear rolled down his face for the first time in five thousand years and a piece of his heart died with his first lover as the last wisps of his spirit faded into nothingness.

All around, everything started to crumble behind ripples signifying the imbalance in the Shadow Realm. Malik felt every crumbling piece like it was falling down _on_ him, trying to fight the dragging darkness eating at his vision as roused Ryou.

By some miracle, the Brit came back to consciousness quickly, realizing there was danger to be had the second he met Malik's now subdued gaze. "Where is everyone?"

"Me, you, Kaiba, and Bakura are the only ones left," Malik replied shortly through clenched teeth. "The Shadow Realm's tearing everything, including me, to pieces so if you can get up and go, I'd love you all the more."

Ryou saw the bloodied set of inscriptions in the Egyptian's hand and he grabbed it with muted disgust. "I have a duty to perform," he stated seriously, his eyes flashing emerald.

"No you don't!" Malik hissed. "Get Bakura moving!"

Ryou nodded, tearing down the thief's weak barriers with some difficulty. (YAMI! GET MOVING!) he screamed, not wanting to screw around.

Bakura was already aware of what was happening and turned to gather up Seto with a grim sort of determination on his face. "Malik, Kavala died."

"I know," the Egyptian growled harshly, picking himself up off the ground.

"You've studied the scriptures, Ishtar," Bakura growled. "You know what has to be done."

Malik shook his head. "We'll be fine." He nearly fell unconscious as a particularly violent tremor shook the Shadow Realm to its core. The seventeen-year-old came to his senses in time to realize Ryou was shoving him back up the stairwell leading topside. "What are you doing?!"

Ryou's eyes were now completely green and his hair was shot through with black to accommodate the presence of Kavala's soul controlling his body. "Khasekhewmy told me to close the Shadow Games if this ever happened. Malik, I have to do this."

"No you don't!" Malik growled, gasping Ryou's shoulders tightly. "Not now, not after all of this." He searched the mesmerizing eyes before him pleadingly. "Don't leave me again."

Kavala smiled. "You'll live." The Egyptian shoved Malik up the stairwell after Bakura before slamming the doors shut and closing the lock to prevent him from getting back in. (Take care of him for us, Bakura,) he ordered the thief.

((I will.)) Bakura's voice was harsh with unshed tears and anger.

Kavala knelt down and placed the key to closing the Shadow Games before him, moving his fingers over the hieroglyphics as if it were mere papyrus. His voice, laden with Ryou's, chanted the words softly, feeling all the powers of the dark realm converging on him. Halfway through the incantation, he felt hands fall over his own and he looked up. 

Antaios knelt before his lover, nearly transparent. "Don't bring Ryou with you."

"I have to in order to do this right," Kavala growled, continuing the spell in his head. "Malik'll live."

Antaios shook his head, his hands grasping Ryou's tighter before ghosting through the flesh. The fallen thief carefully pulled Kavala from his future self, hugging him tightly for a moment. "No he won't," he replied simply, managing to get Ryou to the top of the stairs and unlock the trapdoor before his strength gave out. The spirit went back to his lover, kneeling before him again with a comforting smile. "We'll go together."

Kavala kept chanting, though he smiled through silvery tears. "Thank you for coming back, Antaios," he whispered as his fingers moved over the Key.

Antaios nodded as he wove his remaining powers in with his lover's, caressing his ghostly cheek lovingly. "In the next life," he whispered.

"And every one thereafter," Kavala finished the same time the spell was completed and the Shadow Realm came crashing down overtop of them in a final testament to their bravery and eternal love for one other.

* * * * *

[Three days later]

"Ra be damned, I want to go the Hell home!" Yami bitched, pacing the floor of his room impatiently. "Screw that, I want to find Bakura and murder the slimy son of a bitch myself!"

Joey watched the cranky Pharaoh, his eye twitching. "Calm down, man. I'm sure they're okay."

Yami turned on the blond with flaring crimson eyes and a deadly scowl. "You baka! The Games are closed now! I felt the time rip seal itself three days ago and whoever survived isn't back yet!" He growled. "They probably got themselves killed in which case they deserve whatever punishment Ma'at dishes out for them!"

Joey gulped. "She's the freaky feather goddess, ain't she?"

Yami didn't pay attention. "I pray that Anubis mummifies them alive and curses them with Set's evil magics for all eternity! Then they can all rot in Ammut's stomach for being brainless-MMPPHH!"

Bakura smirked as he pulled away from Yami, looking like shit but still breathing all the same. "Hello to you too, bitchy."

Yami blinked owlishly, touching his lips incredulously. "Bakura... You're alive..." He thought about that thought for a moment. "Wait, you're alive!" The Pharaoh leapt into his thief's arms, hugging and kissing him wildly. "Don't you-ever... do that-again!" he growled.

Joey watched the whole exchange. "Bakura, while you're being molested-SETO!" The American leapt out of the bed he'd taken residence on and flew at his lover, melting into a waiting embrace with shameless tears tracking down his face. "Thank God you're alive, ryuu. I thought..." He couldn't say it.

Seto smiled, running his hand through the smaller teen's messy blond locks more as a reminder that he really was alive and had Joey in his arms again. "I'd never die without telling you first."

Joey gave a choked laugh and clung to the CEO tighter despite the broken wrist he'd earned himself.

Yami finally stopped attacking Bakura. "So? How'd you do it? Who sealed the games again? Did you kill both Marik and Mahaado? Who died in the duel? Why in the fuck did it take so long for you to show up? ...Why are you looking at me like that... Malik! Ryou!"

Said teenagers snickered at the Pharaoh's relieved ramblings, smiling widely as they crossed the room to steal the bed Joey had just vacated. Neither looked to be in too bad a shape, with their injuries being more internal then external.

Bakura shifted Yami a bit, tugging at the monarch's bangs playfully. "Kavala sealed the games for us after we nicely murdered Mahaado and Marik. Unfortunately, Ausar and Kavala fell during the duel, which was quite interesting by the way. I suppose the little brat lingered within Ryou long enough to do his duties."

Yami glanced at Ryou. "Then what's he doing here? He should be dead." Three edgy days had all but shot the Puzzle guardian's already questionable sense of tact.

Ryou glanced at the sheets. "I-I felt Antaios come back before I completely passed out. He threatened to kick my ass if he found me kicking around the afterlife, so I suppose it was an incentive to get out of harm's way."

Yami shook his head, smiling. "Typical little brat," he murmured. "You got lucky when you found Malik again."

Ryou shrugged. "I could have gotten worse, I suppose."

Malik's jaw dropped. "I've never been so insulted!" he trilled.

Ryou grinned. "You'll live, aijin."

Joey, still clinging to Seto, at least turned to look at the others. "So, what's the damage report? Why did it take you all so long to make an appearance."

"We just kind of camped out in Kuru Eruna for the rest of the night. We were completely drained from the fighting and managed to drag our asses back here the next day. From there, this is the first time any of us have really been up and about," Ryou explained. "Malik and me are actually being discharged some time today. Aside from exhaustion, the doctors don't see anything wrong with us."

Bakura snorted. "There's plenty that's been fucked up in your heads, but I don't suppose those idiot doctors can do much for that, now can they?"

"Not really," Joey muttered, looking up at Seto. "What about you?"

Seto shrugged. "Honestly koinu, I don't remember much of anything that happened. I get the sneaking suspicion that Marik or Mahaado controlled me."

Joey shuttered. "Not a nice feeling, is it?"

"Nothing I'd _ever_ want to go through again," Seto admitted. He kissed Joey's head. "I again apologize for underestimating your strength."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm just glad to have you back."

Bakura glanced at Yami. "I got the spiritual shit kicked out of me and earned some scrapes and cuts. Otherwise, I'm fine. How are you?" The question was riddled with guilt.

"I'll live," Yami replied easily. "The cut on my neck is seriously no big deal and the gash in my ribs will heal with time. It hurts like a bitch sometimes, but that's why I have magic to abuse."

"That's my Pharaoh," Bakura chuckled.

A warm silence passed over the room as everyone got comfortable, mulling over what they'd lost and still had with them. It was Malik that broke the silence with a snicker. "You think?"

Ryou shrugged. "I suppose."

"What?" Yami asked, realizing the couple had been talking through their link. "What are you planning now?"

"World domination!" Malik joked.

"Seriously, we've been talking about it and the two of us have decided to stay here for a while," Ryou replied honestly. "There's just too many bad things that have happened back home and we'll never get anything fixed if we're constantly chasing shadows."

Bakura nodded, looking a little let down. "Where will you guys go?"

"My Dad's bound to be around here somewhere," Ryou answered. "If not, it's a big country to explore." He smiled, catching the depression from his yami easily. "Don't worry, we won't be gone forever."

"I know," Bakura murmured. "You two are old enough, so you do what you want to do."

Yami nodded, looking over when the doctor appeared at the door with a small rap against it. "Hey, what tidings do you bring us?" he asked lightly.

"Discharge papers," the doctor replied. "There are instructions I want you each to follow, especially you Mr. Mutou, along with a prescription incase the pain gets too bad."

Yami nodded. "Thanks."

The doctor nodded and waited for the discharge papers to be signed and handed back to him before taking his leave, not missing the cry of, "Freedom!" that brought a small smile to his face.

* * * * *

[Next day]

"So... I guess this is good bye for now," Yami muttered, more to the ground then anything.

Malik nodded, an arm wrapped around Ryou's waist almost protectively. "You guys be careful and say hi to everyone when you get home."

"We will," Joey replied, hanging off Seto unabashedly. "And you guys remember if you ever need a place to go to, our doors are always open."

Ryou smiled brightly and moved away from his lover to give Bakura a quick hug. "Thank you for being there for me for all those years, yami." He tousled the thief's mop of hair affectionately. "You pretty much raised me well, so don't worry, got it?"

Bakura nodded. "Don't let Malik corrupt you too badly. I still want to see you turn tomato red when I ask who screwed who."

On cue, Ryou's cheeks stained themselves an embarrassed red. "Will do, Bakura. Yami, take care of him and don't molest him to much."

Yami moved to give the Brit a warm embrace. "That should be the other way around, but whatever." He grabbed Malik, snickering when the Egyptian protested the contact with the Pharaoh. "May the gods smile on you both in your travels."

The jet's engines fired up then and Joey sighed. "I'm gonna miss ya, Ryou." He mock glared at Malik. "And I'm elated to be rid of you, you mind-controlling psycho."

Malik, ever the figure of supreme maturity, stuck his tongue out. "Like I'd ever miss a pathetic, sniveling dog anyway."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Careful what you say, Ishtar. Saying things like that will swell his ego for days on end."

"Okay, now we're stalling," Bakura pointed out, hugging Ryou and Malik good bye. "Keep in touch and be safe. Don't do anything I would do."

The couple nodded, backing away from the jet as the others ascended into the massive plane with a final wave over their shoulders. They started back towards the inner city, hand in hand and ready to face whatever sort of curves life could throw at them next.

* * * * *

Cicatrix eyes the color of jaded oceans watched from the shadows as a small knot of friends bid each other a final farewell, two of the youths staying behind to escape their pain in the very originator of it. Nearly transparent hands clutched around the golden object of twisted desire as the spectator drank in the sight of a long-fated departure.

And only he knew that someday they would all have to return to this place of misery, bloodshed, and sorrow to face the punishment of the gods. True, they had vanquished the darkness threatening to devour the world over, but they had not done it with pure hearts and had thusly corrupted the gods' fragile balance of the light devouring the darkness' shadows. 

Darkness could never destroy darkness, he knew all too well, and his heart wept for the trials the gods would put the guardians through for their thoughtless intervention.

Four of the six champions departed from those two staying behind with a final wave, disappearing down a corridor toward an uncertain future. Hands met in a childishly loving gesture as the two remaining took their own leave to destinations unknown in this sun-bleached world.

But, they would all meet again at this place. He knew neither the time nor the day their vindication would commence, but he knew that the gods could not let them exist with hands as soiled as theirs. Darkness would once again try to devour darkness in an eternal, furious cycle of vindictive powerlust.

They would return and never leave with a gleam in their eye or beating heart in their chest. The next meeting will be the last.

For it is the Pharaoh's will...

**__**

Fins.

__

…Wow… I'm sitting here in a sort of daze right now. It's over. I finished 'Kokoro no Naka' after a year of toil. My mind can't register that I actually** finished** a book I never thought would come to an end. I pray to God that the end is appropriate, in keeping with my typically suspenseful style. I also **beg** that I wrote the final battle out as clearly as possible and with feeling.

This is really overwhelming. These are the last notes I'll write for this book. (Wow, aren't I making this sound like a Last Will & Testament? XD) I want to thank every single one of my reviewers and all of you who kinda lurked. You guys were the ones to inspire me when I wanted to send this damned thing straight into digital oblivion and I wouldn't be able to say I finally finished something without you backing me.

So, a very heartfelt thank you to:

Andi-chan

Kilam

YamiCaitlin

Evaru

happy yaoi lover

blu chocobo

Akuro

Elle-FaTe2x1

Ayod Botla

Impish Pixie

Reena

Biowolf

Acid Reign

MB

Sailor Comet

Dragona 2007

Shade Azuna

OxBeachFlirtxO1

KeMu

Jantra

Roen

Kelly-chan

Dani

Arichan

Celia

ExBobble06

ShadowGirl

Monoshiri the Mystic Tomato

DracOnyx

Animegirl

Soul Dreamer

Borath

CharcoalCat

And another round of thanks to all you lovely stalkers and lurkers out there! Yesh, I know you're there, paying attention from the shadows! XD …I'm seriously depressed now! [cries] I need something to distract me! Oh yeah! Can't forget end of chapter [sobs] replies.

Andi-chan: Heh, it appears that I'm writing an **extremely** long author's note, so a long review can't hurt. XD I've come to the conclusion that I can't write battle sequences to save my life. Then again, I thought I couldn't write worth shit a few years ago and look there I am today. [grins] Practice makes perfect and all you readers are the guinea pigs! And yes, I kill Antaios for a third time. Hell, you can count him helping Kavala seal the games again as a fourth death. [Mariku cackle] I couldn't kill Malik or Ryou, so I had to settle for their past selves. …Yep, I'm evil. 

YamiCaitlin: LOL! Yeah, my poor grades, insomnia, shitty computer luck, ect can all be blamed on FF.N! Oh, and they're responsible for global warming and bad politicians! ^________^ And I'm sure you were just humoring me. *coughyeahrightcough* XD There's not that much fluff, but I didn't want to weight everything down. [looks around innocently] I may have one_ more trick up my sleeve. Something possibly yellow that doesn't belong on FF.N's databases… [snickersnort] Stupid things are addicting, I swear. [giggles] Lemon Writer's Anonymous! _

Kilam: Don't worry, shoujo! We're just blaming everything on FF.N now, whether or not it's really their fault! Hopefully I worked out Marik and Mahaado's deaths okay. [hides under desk] I had to make Malik psycho for a few seconds… [sheepish grin] I mean c'mon, wouldn't you love to kill the same guy that tried to kill your significant other several times over and molested you on the side? …Yeah, welcome to Kii's realm of weak logic. XD So, Malik went psycho and Bakura was sad. [looks around nervously] Hopefully he was too_ OOC. But, sequel…? Maaaaayyyybbeee I have one planned. Maybe I don't. [grins] You'll just have to see, won't you? [glomps Kilam] And thank you for the plug! It's awesome to know that word of my tactless plot is spreading! (…I have a germ!plot! YAY!)_

Trei: The only reason you want me to go about creating a plot even more complicated then this one is so that you can spend countless hours laughing your ass off while I bitch about the raging migraine I caused myself. [glowers] That'll probably happen anyway but it's to be expected, ne? XD And, um… [grabs Kavala and Antaios] I'm not letting them anywhere near_ you! [hisses] I'll sic the Ecchi-Vanilla-Scented-Vampire-Candle-From-Hell on you if you even **think** of touching them. _

Akuro: Well, I had to placate my own raging guilt for not murdering Malik, so I took it all out on Antaios. [leers at said bishie hiding in a corner] He'll be okay after some severe counseling and reassurance that no psycho authors will rip him to shreds again. [hangs head] If I didn't get a comprehensible battle flow this time, I'm going to eat my foot, boot and all. That's seriously irking me now! [wails] Must… Be… PERFECT! [shrugs] The last paragraph of chapter 31 was meant to be forbidding. The last paragraph of this chapter was meant to make you all feel like there's the Sword of Damocles hanging over the cast's collective head. XD [grabs Pixie Stix] SUGAR! [giggles insanely] If the masses still like me, I may considering doing a sequel. My fear? It's a general rule that all sequels suck. T___T I don't wanna ruin KnN's perfection! …The conflict! [groans] I now know what I put Bakura through!

happy yaoi lover: I tried. I seriously tried to kill off Ryou and Malik and I just couldn't do it! But then I figured Kavala and Antaios would do just fine! ^__________^ Heh… I lurve compensation! XD

ElleFaTe2x1: The future selves didn't die when their past selves were murdered because there was no connection between the two. It was more like having a twin in the same area as you. [shrugs] It works… Nothing too complicated. XD Don't worry. I have other stories to write, so it's not like I'm going to disappear. Hell, I'd die if I wasn't able to write everyday and my mind's always working, so I'll definitely be back!

And that's all I can write. I'm stalling now and making myself look even lamer then before. Major love to all you guys and I hope to see you all haunting any new stories I decide to post! Ja ne minna-san!

Much love and rock out!

-Kiirar 


End file.
